


Il premio del Mangiamorte

by krystarka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha Voldemort (Harry Potter), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Severus Snape, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moresomes, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Omega Narcissa Black Malfoy, Omega Severus Snape, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slash, Slavery, Small Penis, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Potter, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves in Heat, Yaoi, Young Severus Snape
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 190,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystarka/pseuds/krystarka
Summary: Nel Mondo Magico gli Omega sono un argomento tabù.Nessuno ne parla e, a parte i purosangue, quasi nessuno sa nemmeno della loro esistenza.La Legge magica dice che sono esseri meno che umani, che gli Alpha possono Rivendicare e Legare a sé, usandoli poi a scopo riproduttivo o per il loro piacere.Severus Piton scopre di essere un Omega quando è solo un ragazzino e sono numerosi gli Alpha che rendono la sua vita miserabile da quel momento in poi, non ultimo il Signore Oscuro.Quando finalmente la guerra finisce e lui riesce miracolosamente a sopravvivere, desidera solo poter vivere in pace, senza altri dolori e umiliazioni, ma purtroppo il suo nome è di nuovo sulla Lista degli Omega disponibili, sciorinato insieme a una moltitudine di dettagli intimi e imbarazzanti.Harry Potter invece, novello Salvatore del Mondo Magico, non è molto entusiasta di essere un Alpha, segreto che ha sempre custodito gelosamente, per paura che questa particolarità non faccia altro che renderlo ancora più strano e diverso dagli altri; a guerra finita, però, decide che è ora di consultare la Lista degli Omega disponibili…
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Voldemort, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 474
Kudos: 568





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una storia molto lunga ma che, per una volta, grazie alle insistenze della mia beta, la fantastica Dadap, non solo è interamente finita, ma anche rivista e corretta.  
> Sono quasi settanta capitoli che, salvo imprevisti, ferie e/o malattie, pubblicherò una volta a settimana.  
>    
> Durante lo svolgersi della trama ci saranno alcune parti dedicate alla copia secondaria Draco/Astoria.  
>    
>    
> Warning:  
> Una parte di questa storia tratta di rapporti non consensuali.  
>    
> Omegaverse:  
> Ogni omegaverse ha le sue regole e le sue leggi e questa non fa differenza.  
> Non sto a elencarvi come funzionano le cose in questa ambientazione perché ci vorrebbe troppo tempo.  
> Spero lo capirete leggendo ma nel caso chiedete! Sono qua!  
> Per chi ha letto ‘Solo una cagna’ e si è lamentato degli Omega maschi con il seno: vi ho ascoltati! In questa storia non troverete nulla del genere.  
>    
> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.

**ADDESTRAMENTO E ALLEVAMENTO DELLE CAGNE DA MONTA**  
**Di**  
  
**CORVUS BLACK**  
**(Testo originale del 1257)**  
  
**RIVISTO, AGGIORNATO E CORRETTO**  
**Da**  
  
**SCORPIUS BLACK**  
**(Testo del 1606)**  
  
**PERSEUS BLACK**  
**(Testo del 1769)**  
  
**BELVINA BLACK**  
**(Testo del 1906)**  
  
  
_(Estratto dal PROLOGO)_  
  
(…) Questo libro è testimonianza fedele del successo di Corvus Black e dei suoi discendenti nel creare una stirpe di esseri atti alla riproduzione di maghi e streghe di potenza superiore senza il rischio di incorrere nelle tare insite nella procreazione tra purosangue (…)  
_Testo del 1769_  
  
  
_(Estratto dal CAPITOLO I – CLASSIFICAZIONE)_  
  
(…) Le Cagne da Monta sono esseri semisenzienti, creati al fine della riproduzione e in grado di svolgere i compiti più semplici legati all’ambito sessuale. (…)  
_Testo originale_  
  
(…) Dopo molte osservazioni fatte su generazioni di Cagne da Monta, si è osservato che certi esemplari sono più adatti di altri al compito riproduttivo, mentre quelli di scarsa fertilità possono essere utilizzati per fini ricreativi o ludici.  
Molto in voga sono i bordelli specializzati in Cagne da Monta, dove possono essere lasciati quegli esemplari non più utili al concepimento o che non siano più di graditi ai loro proprietari.  
Un oculato allevamento di Cagne da Monta può trasformarsi, in questo modo, anche in un ottimo investimento monetario (…)  
_Testo del 1769_  
  
_(Estratti dal CAPITOLO II – CONFORMAZIONE OSSEA)_  
  
(…) Se una Cagna da Monta avesse un alto indice di fertilità in concomitanza con una fragilità delle ossa degli arti inferiori tale da renderla incapace di sostenere il peso di due o tre nascituri, si suggerisce l’uso di pozioni per fortificare quelle sue parti (ricette in Appendice) oppure l’amputazione degli arti stessi (…)  
_Testo originale_  
  
(…) Si consiglia di bloccare le Cagne da Monta, cui fossero stati amputati gli arti inferiori, in modo che non possano cercare di muoversi durante le gravidanze. Tali esseri, essendo del tutto incapaci di frenare i loro istinti animaleschi, saranno portati a cercare di strusciare le loro parti intime in cerca di godimento, fino a provocare, durante questi movimenti, danni ai nascituri (…)  
_Testo originale_  
  
  
  
_(Estratti dal CAPITOLO III – MAMMELLE)_  
  
(…) Sebbene il genere base di una Cagna da Monta sia del tutto indifferente ai fini della procreazione, si è notato che, selezionando attentamente le Cagne di genere maschile, si possono ottenere nel tempo esseri con ghiandole mammarie più sviluppate e quindi più adatti all’allattamento, oltre a una morbidezza nei tratti più piacevole alla vista (…)  
_Testo del 1906_  
  
(…) E’ possibile che nelle Cagne da Monta con un alto indice di fertilità si possano riscontrare ulteriori ghiandole mammarie sotto la pelle dell’addome, che possono adeguatamente essere stimolate con le apposite pozioni e incantesimi (vedere Appendice) per ottenere mammelle multiple (…)  
_Testo originale_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal CAPITOLO IV – MANDIBOLA)_  
  
(…) Sebbene del tutto ininfluente dal punto di vista procreativo, alcuni esemplari di Cagne da Monta sono naturalmente dotate di mandibole mobili e di una grande estensione del cavo orale, atto a contenere anche i nodi più grossi (…)  
_Testo originale_  
  
(…) Se la vostra Cagna da Monta non possedesse tali tratti, è comunque possibile slogare la mascella dell’essere e aumentare l’ingresso del cavo orale tramite incantesimi di rottura e di taglio. Si consiglia comunque di prestare sempre la massima attenzione durante un annodamento orale, poiché la possibilità che la Cagna da Monta soffochi durante il prolungato periodo di rilascio dell’Allevatore è un rischio da contemplare. Per ovviare a questo inconveniente si consiglia di utilizzare sulla Cagna da Monta alcune semplici modifiche polmonari, come da incantesimi descritti in Appendice (…)  
_Testo originale_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal CAPITOLO V – SENSIBILITA’ GENERALE)_  
  
(…) E’ fatto noto che le Cagne da Monta, del tutto soggette agli istinti di procreazione, siano dotate di un’ipersensibilità riscontrabile in ogni parte del corpo. La vicinanza stessa del loro Allevatore le rende normalmente disponibili e pronte all’accoppiamento.  
Alcune carezze in qualunque zona di pelle potranno portare, negli esemplari più sensibili, a orgasmi multipli senza nessun bisogno di procedere all’atto sessuale (…)  
_Testo del 1769_  
  
(…) Un buon Allevatore dovrebbe tenere le proprie Cagne in un costante stato di eccitazione, soprattutto durante l’allattamento, poiché tale pratica rende il latte più sostanzioso e ricco (…)  
_Testo del 1769_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal CAPITOLO VI – SENSIBILITA’ DEGLI ORGANI GENITALI)_  
  
(…) Gli organi genitali delle Cagne da Monta, indipendentemente dal loro genere, sono sempre ipersensibili a qualunque stimolazione a partire da quelle di tipo olfattivo (…)  
_Testo originale_  
  
(…) Si è notato che l’utilizzo di incantesimi atti a ingrossare gli organi genitali delle Cagne da Monta le rende più remissive e malleabili, soprattutto durante i primi calori. Questa pratica è inoltre incentivata negli esemplari di genere maschile, poiché l’ipersensibilità agli organi genitali stimola la produzione di secrezioni lubrificanti anche durante i periodi esterni al calore (…)  
_Testo originale_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal CAPITOLO VII – PRIMO UTILIZZO)_  
  
(…) Al contrario di quanto sostengono teorie più moderne, è corretto utilizzare una Cagna da Monta di recente acquisizione mentre non è ancora in calore, in particolar modo se ancora vergine.  
Sebbene nel periodo non fertile le Cagne giovani possano essere selvagge, è bene montarle comunque, avvalendosi degli incantesimi e delle pozioni adeguate (in Appendice) per renderle mansuete nel caso siano troppo riottose (…)  
_Testo del 1906_  
  
(…) Il primo uso di una Cagna da Monta dovrebbe avvenire, idealmente, nei mesi precedenti il suo primo calore (vedere Capitolo XVI per maggiori dettagli) mentre è ancora parzialmente senziente, al fine di insegnare all’essere le giuste posizioni da assumere in ogni occasione (…)  
_Testo originale_  
  
(…) Raccomandiamo di tenere i giovani esemplari continuamente stimolati, avvalendosi sia delle pozioni appropriate sia di appositi falli (in Appendice), per garantire che l’essere comprenda appieno il proprio posto e uso (…)  
_Testo del 1769_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal CAPITOLO VIII –_ ADDESTRAMENTO)  
  
(…) Il corretto utilizzo di una Cagna da Monta, prevede di lasciare l’animale insoddisfatto per un periodo di almeno quattro calori consecutivi. Questa pratica, oltre ad aumentare la fertilità delle cagne, le rende particolarmente malleabili e adatte a vivere in cattività. (Per maggiori approfondimenti sugli effetti della prolungata astinenza, consultare il Capitolo IX) (…)  
_Testo originale_  
  
(…) Siccome questo manuale si propone non solo di dare ai novelli Allevatori tutte le informazioni necessarie per l’addestramento, ma anche alcune linee guida per la crescita di una corretta stirpe di Cagne da Monta, è giusto ricordare che, sebbene tali ibridi semiumani siano rari, se non creati con gli appositi mezzi descritti nel capitolo XVII, non è infrequente che mantenendoli in continuo stato di gravidanza si possano ottenere, nel corso della loro vita fertile, almeno un paio di nuovi esemplari. (Per riconoscere un Omega alla nascita, consultare il capitolo XIII) (…)  
_Testo del 1906_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal_ CAPITOLO IX - EFFETTI DOPO I PRIMI CALORI)  
  
(…) Quello che viene comunemente chiamato ‘calore rosso’ è lo stato che segue al primo calore solitario della vostra Cagna da Monta.  
Si raccomanda agli Allevatori più giovani e inesperti di non cedere in nessun modo alla tentazione di giacere durante il calore con una nuova Cagna da Monta, anche se tali animali sembreranno sempre avere un disperato bisogno e tenderanno a urlare in modo tale che potrebbe sembrare, a prima vista, che siano sottoposti a un doloroso incantesimo Cruciatus.  
Va specificato che tali comportamenti sono del tutto artefatti dagli esseri in questione che, nel tempo, hanno affinato diverse tecniche per cercare di irretire i loro Allevatori e piegarli ai loro basilari istinti animali.  
E’ stato confermato dalle più autorevoli fonti mediche che nessun danno fisico è arrecato alle Cagne da un mancato annodamento durante il calore mentre si riscontrano sempre, in seguito, ottimi effetti sul carattere delle Cagne inizialmente più riottose ad accettare il loro ruolo di riproduttrici (…)  
_Testo del 1769_  
  
(…) L’indice di fertilità delle Cagne da Monta, dopo aver lasciato l’essere da solo per almeno quattro calori consecutivi, risulta sempre essere del cento per cento. Questo fenomeno certo, osservato in anni di studi, è dovuto all’accentuarsi dell’imperativo al concepimento che viene amplificato dall’astinenza sessuale durante il calore (…)  
_Testo del 1906_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal_ CAPITOLO X - PRIMA MONTA RIPRODUTTIVA)  
  
(…) Se l’addestramento è avvenuto nel modo corretto, al momento del primo accoppiamento a fini procreativi, la vostra Cagna da Monta sarà remissiva e pronta a ricevere il nodo.  
I novelli Allevatori che non abbiano ancora eseguito tale atto possono trovare spiegazioni dettagliate, e le ricette delle pozioni da utilizzare in caso di bisogno, in Appendice.  
Durante la prima monta l’Allevatore potrà mordere la Cagna da Monta in un punto specifico tra il collo e la spalla (vedere illustrazione). Tale morso darà modo all’Allevatore di conoscere lo stato emotivo della Cagna da Monta in qualunque momento e potrà, in questo modo, meglio decidere come utilizzarla e prevenire eventuali insubordinazioni negli esemplari più selvatici (…)  
_Testo del 1769_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal_ CAPITOLO XI - GRAVIDANZE MULTIPLE)  
  
(…) Mentre le gravidanze multiple sono altamente consigliate nelle Cagne con la giusta conformazione ossea, sono invece da evitare negli esemplari più deboli, a meno che non si sia prima sottoposto l’esemplare ai trattamenti adeguati (Capitolo II).  
Le gravidanze multiple accorciano notevolmente l’aspettativa di vita di una Cagna da Monta e, di conseguenza, questo tempo va usato al meglio.  
Nel corso della sua vita fertile una Cagna da Monta adeguatamente utilizzata può partorire fino a un centinaio di volte, anche se non tutti i figli così prodotti avranno le stesse doti magiche.  
Nei capitoli XIV e XV troverete molti suggerimenti utili su come utilizzare i figli non adatti a ereditare il nome di un’Antica e Nobile Casata.(…)  
_Testo del 1769_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal_ CAPITOLO XII – NUTRIZIONE)  
  
(…) E’ da notare che le Cagne da Monta sono in grado di portare a termine le gravidanze anche in condizioni di estrema ristrettezza, senza danno alcuno per il nascituro.  
Sconsigliamo comunque una cattiva alimentazione, se si vuole utilizzare una Cagna da Monta per lungo tempo (…)  
_Testo del 1769_  
  
(…) E’ un buon investimento, per un Allevatore accorto, disfarsi degli esemplari più vecchi ma ancora fertili, cedendoli ad allevatori di Casate con possedimenti esigui. La cessione delle Cagne alla fine della loro vita riproduttiva vi porterà un guadagno immediato e vi libererà dall’esborso per il loro mantenimento.  
Essendo inoltre le Cagne da Monta esseri non comuni, la loro cessione potrebbe garantire alla vostra Nobile e Antica Casata nuovi alleati e potrete garantire, anche al più umile degli Allevatori, che l’essere sarà perfettamente in grado di procreare anche con un nutrimento minimo o quasi assente (…)  
_Testo del 1906_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal_ CAPITOLO XIII - INDIVIDUARE UNA CAGNA DA MONTA ALLA NASCITA)  
  
(…) Mantenendo una Cagna da Monta per l’uso riproduttivo si potrà ottenere, nel corso degli anni, una numerosa prole, di conseguenza è importante poter individuare eventuali nuove Cagne alla nascita.  
Le nuove Cagne avranno organi genitali ipersensibili anche in stato neonatale ma non sono ancora state realizzate pozioni o incantesimi in grado di distinguere una vera Cagna da Monta da un infante particolarmente sensibile. Si può comunque, con buona approssimazione, individuare alla nascita una Cagna da Monta seguendo il calcolo degli incroci genealogici, come da spiegazione in Appendice (…)  
_Testo del 1906_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal_ CAPITOLO XIV - INDIVIDUARE UN ALLEVATORE ALLA NASCITA)  
  
(…) Il momento più atteso di ogni Allevatore è quello in cui la propria Cagna da Monta darà alla luce un nuovo Allevatore, perfetto erede di una Nobile e Antica Casata.  
Gli organi genitali di un nuovo Allevatore sono sempre molto sviluppati fin dalla nascita ma, per garantire un’individuazione corretta, senza tema d’errore, si possono utilizzare le pozioni e gli incantesimi descritti in Appendice.(…)  
_Testo originale_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal_ CAPITOLO XV - ALLEVAMENTO DELLE GIOVANI CAGNE)  
  
(…) Una volta individuato un nuovo esemplare di Cagna da Monta va ricordato che non esistono controindicazioni all’uso di tale essere anche da parte dell’Allevatore che l’ha generata poiché le Cagne da Monta non trasmettono i propri tratti alla discendenza che, pertanto, sarà sempre incredibilmente simile all’Allevatore che l’ha generata.  
Nonostante ciò è uso disfarsi delle Cagne in eccesso per migliorare le possibilità di discendenza di altre Nobili e Antiche Casate.  
Se comunque se ne volessero allevare più esemplari, va specificato che in nessun caso, nemmeno in tenera età, tali esseri vanno trattati come se fossero umani.  
Spesso gli Allevatori più inesperti potrebbero cadere in errore, viste le sembianze di questi esseri, ma va ricordato che, una volta raggiunta l’età della procreazione, ogni barlume d’intelligenza umana in queste creature va comunque perduto, quindi spendere tempo nella loro istruzione, è del tutto vano (…)  
_Testo del 1769_  
  
(…) E’ appropriato allevare le Cagne da Monta, fin dalla più tenera età, perché rispondano ai comandi dei loro allevatori e siano docili e sottomessi (…)  
_Testo del 1906_  
  
(…) L’accoppiamento con Cagne da Monta non ancora giunte alla maturazione sessuale è comportamento privo di rischi per le capacità procreative dell’essere e anzi, alcuni studi accertano che tale pratica fa sì che le Cagne da Monta raggiungano l’età fertile in minor tempo (…)  
_Testo del 1906_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal_ CAPITOLO XVI - INDIVIDUAZIONE DEL PRIMO PERIODO DI CALORE)  
  
(…) Un minimo cambio nell’odore delle Cagne da Monta non ancora fertili segnalerà all’Allevatore l’avvicinarsi del primo calore dell’essere.  
Poiché molti Allevatori, probabilmente distratti dagli odori di più esemplari, non riescono a prevedere in tempo il periodo esatto, si consiglia di testare frequentemente le Cagne da Monta con gli incantesimi in appendice all’avvicinarsi della pubertà (…)  
_Testo del 1769_  
  
(…) Nel caso la Cagna da Monta non sia stata allevata personalmente, è bene ricordare che è pratica comune utilizzare spesso questi esseri per fini sessuali, in maniera costante, nei mesi precedenti il primo calore.  
Per accertarsi che le Cagne da Monta siano adeguatamente montate ci si può avvalere anche dell’aiuto di terze persone che non siano Allevatori. A questo proposito si ricorda ai giovani Allevatori che è fonte di guadagno e d’intrattenimento il noleggio delle proprie Cagne da Monta non ancora feconde ai più disparati bordelli (…)  
_Testo del 1906_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal_ CAPITOLO XVII - METODI DI CREAZIONE)  
  
(…) La pratica di creazione delle Cagne da Monta è stata dichiarata fuorilegge con l’approvazione del primo statuto internazionale di segretezza della magia del 1692.  
Per quanto la famiglia Black, nella sua globalità, si sia opposta a questa clausola, l’uso che alcune famiglie hanno fatto delle formule e pozioni di creazione, partendo da esemplari babbani, ha reso illegale la creazione di nuove Cagne da Monta(…)  
_Testo del 1769_  
  
(…) La Legge in dettaglio nega la possibilità di creazione partendo da esseri babbani ma non menziona l’uso di streghe e maghi consenzienti.  
L’Allevatore esperto e determinato non avrà problemi nel procurarsi soggetti volontari e idonei.  
Ricordiamo anche che tali soggetti, una volta eseguita la procedura, perderanno legalmente ogni possedimento in favore dei loro Allevatori, pertanto si consiglia di scegliere con la massima cura i maghi o streghe da utilizzare (…)  
_Testo del 1906_  
  
  
_(Estratti dal_ CAPITOLO XVIII - LEGISLAZIONE ATTUALE)  
  
(…) Come anticipato nel capitolo precedente, l’aggiornamento continuo delle Leggi ha disciplinato in modo più rigido le norme che riguardano le Cagne da Monta e i loro Allevatori.  
La legge attuale prevede che gli Allevatori, ora denominati Alpha, possano Rivendicare legalmente il possesso delle Cagne da Monta (ora denominati Omega) compilando appositi moduli Ministeriali.  
La Rivendicazione non è necessaria per i soggetti già precedentemente posseduti tramite Morso (il Morso è ora legalmente denominato Morso di Legame) (…)  
_Testo del 1906_  
  
  
_(Estratti dall’APPENDICE)_  
  
(…) Le pozioni di fertilità sono sempre un misero surrogato da usare solo nel caso si necessiti di un erede in tempi brevi. Il metodo migliore per migliorare la fertilità di un esemplare è sempre quello descritto nel capitolo IX: lasciare la Cagna da Monta insoddisfatta per un minimo di quattro calori consecutivi (…)  
_Testo del 1769_  
  
(…) Si sconsiglia fortemente l’uso di pozioni anticoncezionali o di soppressione del calore poiché queste, oltre ad essere insopportabilmente dolorose per questi esseri, rendono le Cagne da Monta sterili e quindi non più utilizzabili per scopi riproduttivi. Tali pozioni possono però essere utilizzate su Cagne di età avanzata che si voglia tenere in vita più a lungo per fini esclusivamente ricreativi (…)  
_Testo originale_  
  



	2. Harry non lo sa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_La Tana, 20 agosto 1994_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry era entusiasta di essere alla Tana finalmente lontano dai Dursley, anche se sapeva che l’estate successiva sarebbe stata un inferno dopo quello che era appena successo.  
Il salotto di suo zio era praticamente stato fatto saltare in aria e Dudley… la sua lingua… fremette appena al pensiero della punizione che avrebbe ricevuto quando sarebbe tornato in quel posto.  
Se fossero state persone diverse, Harry avrebbe potuto illudersi che, durante i mesi successivi, la loro rabbia si sarebbe sgonfiata; ma conoscendo i Dursley come li conosceva, seppe che non sarebbe andata così.  
Suo zio avrebbe masticato rabbia giorno dopo giorno e, non appena avesse avuto di nuovo Harry sottomano nella riservatezza della sua perfetta casetta di periferia, lo avrebbe punito. Duramente.  
Harry irrigidì la schiena e sentì il dolore delle recenti cinghiate, come una brutta premonizione di quelle che sarebbero arrivate in futuro.  
Accantonò i pensieri cupi: sarebbe passato ancora molto tempo, molti mesi, e intanto avrebbe avuto intorno i suoi amici, avrebbe mangiato a sazietà e sarebbe stato bene.  
Il Signor Weasley però lo stava guardando in modo strano, e Harry non si sentiva per niente rilassato mentre entrava nella cucina della Tana.  
Fu in quel momento che accadde, e Harry rimase senza parole.  
Appena ebbe varcato la soglia, la signora Weasley, che stava già facendo un passo per abbracciarlo, cadde pesantemente sulle ginocchia lanciando un gemito strozzato e Harry, d’istinto, si chinò per aiutarla a rialzarsi.  
“NO! Stai lontano! No!” Urlò la donna come se Harry fosse diventato improvvisamente un cane a tre teste. Lui sentì un sentimento noto, d’inadeguatezza e di rifiuto, inondargli il petto e lavargli ogni gioia dal viso, così fece due passi indietro, cereo e atterrito, mentre la sua schiena martoriata sbatteva dolorosamente contro il signor Weasley che si trovava alle sue spalle.  
L’uomo lo afferrò forte:  
“Harry, devi uscire! Subito!”  
Frastornato, e sentendo le lacrime pungergli gli occhi, si affrettò verso il cortile e rimase lì impalato mentre i gemelli, dopo avergli lanciato un paio di sguardi strani, si allontanarono senza dire una parola, cosa che lo spaventò ancora di più perché quello, di certo, non era il loro solito modo di fare.  
Vide che nella cucina Fred e George si affrettavano a spalancare le finestre mentre lui resta lì solo, senza capire.  
Che cosa aveva fatto? Perché la signora Weasley gli aveva urlato contro in quel modo?  
Si portò le mani alla bocca e cominciò a mordersi le unghie, un’abitudine che aveva spesso quando stava dai Dursley, perché gli serviva per ricordarsi di non fare rumore, di non farsi vedere, di rendersi invisibile.  
Harry si guardò intorno e, spinto dall’impulso di nascondersi, si avvicinò al capanno dove il signor Weasley teneva i rottami babbani che amava smontare e rimontare, e cercò di confondersi con il paesaggio, ora ben lontano dalla casa.  
Passarono forse dieci minuti e, durante quel tempo, Harry non fece altro che sentirsi sempre peggio, fino a quando vide il signor Weasley uscire dalla casa e puntare su di lui con la fronte corrugata.  
Si addossò ancora di più alla parete, sentendo l’impulso di abbassarsi e di rannicchiarsi il più possibile, per ripararsi dalle botte che sarebbero seguite.  
Si disse che era stupido, perché i Weasley gli volevano bene e non erano come i suoi zii, ma anche così non riuscì a tranquillizzarsi.  
Quando il signor Weasley fu vicino a lui, Harry s’irrigidì, pronto al peggio.  
“Harry entra nel capanno, per favore. Voglio parlarti ma è meglio se lo facciamo qui, lontano dagli atri.”  
Harry annuì rigido, sperando davvero che la perfetta famiglia, che aveva sempre invidiato al suo migliore amico, non stesse per trasformarsi, all’improvviso, nel suo incubo peggiore.  
Una volta che furono nell’ombra fresca del capanno, il signor Weasley sospirò piano, togliendosi gli occhiali e prendendo a pulirli con calma. Poi li infilò di nuovo e si sedette su uno sgabello chiedendo, in un tono di voce stranamente teso:  
“Harry tu sai di essere un Alpha?”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, del tutto disorientato.  
“Un… cosa?”  
Il padre del suo migliore amico assottigliò le labbra e poi parlò piano.  
“Siediti per favore.” Disse indicandogli un altro sgabello traballante, e Harry si arrampicò su quella specie di trespolo senza fiatare, in attesa di sapere che cosa stesse succedendo.  
“Harry, non ti preoccupare. Non è niente di grave, davvero. E’ diventato chiaro adesso perché ormai sei quasi un uomo, però devi sapere un po’ di cose, o non potremo tenerti qui con noi.”  
Harry annuì ancora, incerto, già figurandosi la rabbia sul volto rosso di suo zio, quando lo avrebbe visto tornare quella sera; ci sarebbero state urla e poi l’uomo si sarebbe filato la cinghia dai pantaloni...  
Il signor Weasley, ignaro dei suoi pensieri, continuò:  
“Ecco, vedi, nel Mondo Magico esistono alcune persone particolari che sono chiamate Alpha…”  
Harry lo interruppe perché doveva sapere:  
“Sono un mostro?”  
Il padre di Ron sorrise, conciliante:  
“Ma no, Harry! Che cosa vai a pensare! Anch’io sono un Alpha e anche Sirius lo è! Non sei per niente un mostro, sei solo un po’ diverso dagli altri!”  
Essere diverso, per Harry, non era una novità, ma era certo che una nuova stranezza non fosse per nulla un’aggiunta piacevole, alle sue già numerose peculiarità.  
“Che cosa vuol dire che sono diverso?”  
Il signor Weasley parve leggermente in imbarazzo ma poi rispose con voce sicura:  
“Non sono differenze visibili… il fatto è che gli Alpha non possono avere figli, se non con altre persone particolari, che sono chiamate Omega.”  
Harry sgranò gli occhi.  
Quella non era una cosa che sarebbe mai potuta venirgli in mente e, tra tutte le sue stranezze, non gli sembrava di certo la peggiore.  
“E’… la signora Weasley è un Omega, giusto?”  
L’uomo assentì:  
“E’ così. Ora, ci sono altre cose. Senti il mio odore?”  
Harry non era certo di capire ma annusò e sentì un sentore sgradevole e muschiato.  
“Sì, forse…”  
“Ecco, gli Alpha e gli Omega si riconoscono tra di loro grazie all’odore. Gli Omega sono molto sensibili all’odore di un Alpha, e il tuo è particolarmente forte, Harry. Così forte, in effetti, che Molly ha dovuto cacciarti dalla cucina.”  
Harry arrossì vivacemente, anche se sapeva che non era di certo colpa sua.  
“Non ti preoccupare, basterà che impari un buon incantesimo cancella odori e sarà tutto a posto. Adesso lo metterò io, su di te, ma una volta a scuola dovrai allenarti finché non sarai in grado di farlo da solo. Non voglio mandarti via, Harry, ma capisci che, se la tua presenza recasse disagio a Molly, non avrei altra scelta.”  
Il signor Weasley mosse la bacchetta e sussurrò l’incantesimo, e Harry si sentì sollevato dal fatto che, tutto il problema, fosse di così facile risoluzione.  
Certo non era una bella cosa, avere un odore così brutto che altri stavano male in sua presenza, ma alla fine era come se avesse solo bisogno di un buon deodorante…  
“Ora Harry, c’è dell’altro. Vedi, ci sono delle cose che un bravo ragazzo Alpha è meglio che impari. Per esempio devi ricordarti che, se dai un ordine diretto a un Omega, con una certa intonazione, questo non potrà fare altro che eseguirlo. Potrebbe succedere, e probabilmente lo farai senza volerlo. Molly ed io cercheremo di essere pazienti, con te, e te lo faremo notare, ma tu devi starci attento, va bene?”  
Harry abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzatissimo, e rispose in un sussurro:  
“Io non mi permetterei mai di…”  
“Harry, potrebbero essere piccole cose come ‘ **passami il sale** ’ invece di ‘potresti passarmi il sale’. Senti la differenza? Certo, anche il tono della voce ha una sua importanza, ovviamente, ma devi abituarti a starci molto attento!”  
Harry annuì, sempre più disorientato, e il signor Weasley continuò a fargli raccomandazioni per un’ora buona, prima di permettergli di entrare nuovamente in casa.  
Una volta lì si avvide che Ron lo stava aspettando ma, invece di correre a salutarlo come avrebbe fatto di solito, si trattenne al tavolo e guardò attentamente tra lui e i suoi genitori.  
Fu la signora Weasley a rompere l’imbarazzante silenzio, sorridendogli, materna come sempre, e andandogli incontro per abbracciarlo come se non fosse successo niente:  
“Oh Harry! Sei sempre più magro! Ti danno da mangiare quei babbani?”  
  
I ragazzi Weasley lo guardarono in maniera strana per tutta la sera e, anche se le chiacchiere furono allegre, Harry si sentì a disagio.  
Fu solo in camera con Ron, dopo cena, che Harry cominciò davvero a capire la portata del suo nuovo problema:  
“E così sei un Alpha. E’ fantastico.” Disse il suo migliore amico, con voce così piatta che Harry cominciò a preoccuparsi davvero.  
“Da come lo dici, non lo sembra per niente.”  
Ron aggrottò la fronte e sibilò cattivo:  
“Dipende. Se pensi di poter fare del male a mamma…”  
Harry lo guardò allibito.  
La signora Weasley era la madre che avrebbe sempre voluto, e anche solo sapere che il suo odore la faceva star male provocava a Harry una profonda vergogna.  
“Cosa? No! Non farei mai del male a tua madre, lo sai!”  
Ron sembrava rigido e lo guardò con odio, prima di scandire:  
“Mia madre non è una puttana. Prova a fare qualcosa ed io…”  
Ron lo afferrò per il davanti della maglietta e lo fece sollevare sulla punta dei piedi, perché era ormai più alto di lui, e Harry boccheggiò, del tutto incapace di capire.  
“Cosa? Ron calmati! Non so che cosa stai dicendo!” Rispose con voce stridula e piena di panico, perché non aveva mai visto il suo migliore amico così arrabbiato.  
Ron mollò la presa ma rimase davanti a lui, minaccioso, guardandolo come se pensasse che stesse mentendo, poi chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e li riaprì, prima di buttarsi di peso sul letto.  
“Certo che non lo sai. Tu stai con i babbani…”  
Harry, a sua volta, si sedette sul letto davanti a quello di Ron e chiese piano:  
“Ron, io adoro tua madre, non direi mai che lei è… quella cosa!” Disse adesso Harry, in tono imbarazzato, e Ron lo fissò per un attimo:  
“Non c’è bisogno che lo dici. E’ quello che pensi. O che penserai.”  
“E’ impossibile! Di che cosa stai parlando?”  
Ron parve impietosirsi un po’ e chiese piano:  
“Mio padre… non ti ha spiegato, prima?”  
“Mi ha detto che sono un Alpha e che il mio odore fa star male tua madre…”  
Ron lo interruppe e chiese a bruciapelo:  
“Non ti ha detto degli Omega?”  
Harry era incerto, perché la cosa gli sembrava imbarazzante e, anche se lui e Ron erano amici, non parlavano mai di certe cose.  
“Ehm… mi ha detto che se vorrò una famiglia, un giorno, dovrò cercarmi una ragazza Omega.”  
Ron rimase in silenzio a lungo, poi disse:  
“Ci sono delle stupide e vecchie leggi nel Mondo Magico. Gli Omega non sono ritenute persone. Sono…” il suo amico deglutì prima di continuare “… sono considerati schiavi. C’è questa Lista, e gli Alpha possono scegliere chi vogliono, per un giorno o per sempre.”  
Harry aveva la bocca aperta e non riusciva a parlare. Già sapeva degli elfi domestici e, anche se non era disposto a seguire la folle campagna di liberazione che tanto appassionava Hermione, era abbastanza sicuro che la schiavitù fosse sbagliata.  
“Non può essere vero! Sono persone normali. Voglio dire, tua madre è una persona normale!”  
“Certo che lo è, ma la legge non dice quello, e molti Alpha trattano gli Omega come… molto male. Li usano, per avere figli e poi li abbandonano, o li danno ad altri Alpha… so che succede, anche se nessuno ne parla mai. A volte, quando andiamo a Diagon Alley con mamma, vedo che certe persone la guardano in un modo…”  
Harry cominciò di nuovo a sentirsi male perché, anche se amava il Mondo Magico, certe volte l'esserne parte lo faceva sentire un mostro, proprio come gli dicevano sempre i Dursley.  
“Ron, non so perché pensi che dovrei trattare tua madre, o chiunque altro, in quel modo! Io non lo farei!” Cercò di giustificarsi Harry, avvilito dalla mancanza di fiducia che il suo amico gli stava dimostrando.  
“Non conta quello che vuoi. Avrai degli istinti…”  
Harry protestò vivamente:  
“Mi stai parlando come se fossi un animale! Un cane rabbioso!”  
Ron lo guardò male.  
“Forse lo sei.” Poi si sdraiò sul letto e lo ignorò per il resto della serata.  
  
_La Tana, 21 agosto 1994_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry dormì poco e male, lacerato dai dubbi e dalla brutta sensazione di aver perso il suo amico per qualcosa che lui nemmeno poteva controllare.  
Il mattino dopo, però, fu svegliato da un’invasione sghignazzante.  
I gemelli si fiondarono nella loro stanza, ridacchianti, e si lanciarono sul suo letto, seppellendo Harry sotto il loro peso.  
“Allora Harry! Lo hai già avuto un nodo?” Chiese uno, e l’altro, sogghignando, aggiunse:  
“E’ vero che ce l’hai enorme?”  
Harry, affossato nel cuscino, lottò per spostare i ragazzi e, intanto, cercò di capire quello che gli stavano chiedendo… volevano davvero sapere se lui aveva enorme… che cosa? Non si stavano riferendo a quello, vero?  
Ansimando si contorse per farli rotolare giù dal letto, mentre Ron si alzava e li guardava tutti e tre, disgustato.  
“Se volete parlare di quello, io me ne vado!” Disse indignato.  
Fred e George gli fischiarono la loro allegra disapprovazione, poi bloccarono di nuovo Harry, che era ancora sotto le lenzuola, impossibilitato a muoversi.  
Fred gli sibilò serio:  
“Non ci interessa se vuoi annodare…”  
E George continuò:  
“… Ma mamma è off-limits, per te, lo sai, vero?”  
Harry era di nuovo a disagio e sentì la brutta sensazione di abbandono, che provava dal giorno prima, farsi più pressane nel suo petto.  
“Io… non sono sicuro di capire…” Disse arrossendo e balbettando.  
Fred ghignò e, all’improvviso, sembrò più rilassato.  
“Lo sai almeno come succede?”  
George aggiunse con voce derisoria:  
“Lo sai come si fanno i bambini, Harry?”  
Harry si sentì le guance sempre più calde e annuì frenetico. Certo che lo sapeva! Aveva quattordici anni, non quattro, per amor di Merlino!  
“E lo sai come lo fanno gli Alpha?” Chiese George.  
Harry era disorientato… era diverso? Il fatto che fosse un Alpha rendeva le cose… il sesso… diverso?  
Non rispose e i gemelli si alzarono, lasciandolo libero.  
Fred andò a chiudere la porta ed entrambi si girarono verso di lui, con identici sorrisi maliziosi.  
“Harry non lo sa, Fred!”  
“Lo credo anch’io, George!”  
“Dobbiamo assolutamente dirglielo, non credi?”  
“Io dico di sì!”  
Harry li guardò allibito mentre si metteva a sedere sul letto.  
Era così imbarazzato che avrebbe voluto nascondersi la faccia tra le mani ma era anche curioso… che cos’era che non sapeva?  
Fred spinse George sul letto e, declamando come se fosse un professore, disse:  
“Vedi Harry, gli Omega vanno in calore, e restano gravidi solo durante il calore!”  
George si mise carponi sul letto e poi continuò:  
“Gli Omega non ragionano molto, durante il calore. Vogliono solo sesso!”  
Fred si posizionò dietro al fratello, simulando di scoparlo con gemiti esagerati e teatrali:  
“E gli Alpha sono contenti di assecondarli, ma non vengono come le persone normali.” E così dicendo Fred si staccò dal fratello e, con le mani, fece gesti allusivi:  
“Il loro uccello si gonfia fino a creare un rigonfiamento enorme, alla base!”  
Harry era certo di essere rosso fin sopra le orecchie e aveva la bocca spalancata, sicuro che questo fosse uno dei soliti scherzi cretini dei gemelli.  
George si rimise a sedere:  
“E l’Alpha resta bloccato dentro all’Omega per un sacco di tempo, e continua a venire!”  
Per Harry era troppo. Afferrò il cuscino e lo tirò a quei due pagliacci senza pudore.  
“Smettetela di prendermi in giro!” Quasi urlò, scandalizzato.  
Fred prese il cuscino al volo e si strinse nelle spalle, poi entrambi tornarono seri:  
“Be’ Harry. E’ vero.”  
“Giuro.” Aggiunse George e poi finì: “E il tuo odore è troppo forte, ed eccita gli Omega, anche se non sono in calore… per questo devi nasconderlo.”  
Fred lo guardò torvo e aggiunse:  
“E se non lo fai, stai lontano da mamma!”  
Dopo, entrambi si scambiarono sguardi complici e lo lasciarono da solo.  
  
A colazione Harry tenne gli occhi bassi sul piatto, vergognandosi anche solo di esistere.  
Era un mostro e, anche se non era certo che quello che gli avevano detto i gemelli fosse vero, la sola possibilità lo lasciava annichilito.  
Il suo essere Alpha poteva inimicargli davvero tutta la famiglia Weasley? Le uniche persone che lo avessero mai fatto sentire benvenuto e accettato?  
Durante la mattinata Ron, che sembrava un po’ meno irritato del giorno prima, gli propose di uscire a volare ma, appena furono lontani dalla casa, gli disse:  
“Non lo dire a Hermione.”  
Harry lo guardò senza capire e Ron aggiunse rapido:  
“Sai come fa, anche solo per gli elfi domestici… e quelli non sono umani. Se sapesse degli Alpha e degli Omega, ci darebbe il tormento a vita… e non oso immaginare che cosa direbbe a te!”  
Harry considerò la cosa per un attimo:  
“Ron, io non l’ho chiesto! Se potessi scegliere, vorrei essere normale!”  
Ron parve a disagio e poi abbassò gli occhi:  
“Lo so. Scusa per ieri sera. Ci sono rimasto male, e mamma… lo so che non faresti niente di sbagliato ma ci sono persone… non è proprio una bella situazione, Harry. Si sentono storie di Alpha che fanno cose orribili!”  
Harry era frastornato dalle troppe informazioni ma assentì.  
“Credi… credi che Hermione mi odierebbe, se lo sapesse?”  
Ron lo guardò di sottecchi:  
“Non… no, non credo. Però puoi stare certo che… oh, lo sai come fa Hermione!”  
Harry lo sapeva e si vide mentalmente l’amica davanti, mentre pontificava sulla possibile vita sessuale di Harry… non era una cosa che fosse ansioso di sperimentare.  
“Non le dirò assolutamente nulla, puoi starne certo!” Poi, a disagio, aggiunse: “Ma noi… siamo amici lo stesso, vero?”  
Ron lo valutò per un attimo e Harry fremette, timoroso, ma poi l’altro si aprì in un sorriso sghembo:  
“Finché non pensi cose strane di mamma…”  
La frase era scherzosa e Harry si sentì sollevato, anche se ancora imbarazzato.  
Fu in quel momento che i gemelli tornarono alla carica e, avendo sentito le ultime parole di Ron, Fred scherzò subito:  
“Naaaa… scommetto che Harry vorrebbe un bell’Omega maschio, non è vero, Harry?” George passò un braccio sulle spalle di Ron e continuò:  
“Ma certo che lo preferirebbe maschio! E’ sempre in giro con il piccolo Ronnie! Sono certo vorrebbe un bell’Omega che gli assomigliasse!”  
Ron si tolse il braccio del fratello dalle spalle, indignato:  
“A Harry piacciono le ragazze! E anche a me!”  
Fred lo squadrò critico:  
“Non possiamo parlare per Harry… ma tu Ronnie…”  
Harry aveva aggrottato la fronte, pensieroso, e chiese di colpo:  
“Gli Omega possono essere maschi? Voglio dire…”  
Tutti e tre i ragazzi Weasley si girarono verso di lui, guardandolo e ridacchiando, finché George rispose:  
“Harry, sei di un’ignoranza senza fine!”  
E Fred, vedendo il viso scuro del ragazzo, aggiunse:  
“Comunque sì, non importa. E’ come se…”  
“… gli Alpha fossero i maschi e gli Omega le femmine.”  
“Il loro genere sessuale non importa.”  
Spiegarono alla fine i gemelli, alternandosi nella risposta, e Harry aggrottò la fronte e abbassò gli occhi, mormorando:  
“A me questa cosa piace sempre meno…”  
Ron rispose rapido e con voce leggermente scocciata:  
“Non so davvero di cosa ti lamenti! Tutti sanno che gli Alpha sono i maghi più potenti! Dovresti esserne orgoglioso!”  
Harry lo guardò male, pensando che, se era vero, lui si sentiva tutto meno che orgoglioso.  
Ci mancava solo questo da aggiungere a tutte le sue stranezze, senza parlare delle aspettative che la gente aveva sempre su di lui.  
I gemelli, vedendolo evidentemente sconvolto, aggiunsero:  
“Oh, non ti preoccupare! Mezzo Mondo Magico non sa nemmeno della distinzione!” Attaccò Fred e George finì:  
“E anche chi lo sa, non ne parla in pubblico, perché è considerato… un argomento intimo!”  
Harry li osservò per un attimo e poi fece un sorrisetto saputo:  
“Mi state dicendo che voi tre, quindi, siete solo dei gran maleducati, a parlarne, giusto?”  
Questo scatenò vive proteste e, mentre i gemelli si lanciarono a bloccare Harry, Ron gli sottrasse la Firebolt e scappò in volo, tra le proteste generali e le risate.  
  
_Stadio della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, 22 Agosto 1994_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Negli ultimi due giorni Harry si era ritrovato a lottare con il senso di inadeguatezza che lo assediava.  
Non era la prima volta che gli succedeva perché, fin da piccolo, si era sentito rinfacciare fin troppo spesso di essere un mostro, qualcosa di meno che umano.  
Prima era stato perché i Dursley odiavano la sua magia, adesso lo sapeva, ma anche dopo, una volta nel Mondo Magico, non era mai riuscito a sentirsi normale.  
Era il Ragazzo-Che-Era-Sopravvissuto, l’unico ad essere stato colpito da una maledizione mortale e a essere ancora vivo. Non gli era piaciuta l’attenzione che aveva ricevuto per questo, ma quando aveva scoperto di essere un rettilofono era stato anche peggio…  
Voleva essere normale ma non lo era e tutti intorno a lui lo sapevano perfettamente.  
La nuova aggiunta alle sue particolarità era meno rara delle altre, a quanto gli aveva detto il signor Weasley, ma alla fine era risultato che lui era anormale anche per gli standard di questa sua nuova anormalità.  
Con tutti questi pensieri in testa, Harry rimase di sasso quando, alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, che aveva sperato potesse distrarlo un po’, si ritrovò seduto fin troppo vicino alla famiglia Malfoy, e notò che sia il padre che il figlio erano Alpha, mentre la madre era un Omega che aveva, proprio come la signora Weasley, un odore dolce e invitante.  
Istintivamente un ringhio gli salì alla gola e, immediatamente, la mano del signor Weasley calò pesantemente sulla sua spalla e l’uomo lo redarguì sottovoce:  
“E’ normale che ti venga voglia di ringhiare davanti ad altri Alpha, soprattutto a quelli del calibro dei Malfoy, ma è considerato davvero scortese e, inoltre, rende abbastanza evidente quello che sei, anche se cancelli il tuo odore.”  
Harry strinse i denti perché l’ultima cosa che voleva era che Draco Malfoy avesse nuove informazioni su di lui, da sbandierare a mezza scuola.  
Sigillò qualunque ringhio gli uscisse istintivo nel fondo della sua gola e si piantò le unghie nei palmi delle mani per resistere a quell’impulso.  
Quando le mascotte della Bulgaria scesero in campo poi, il signor Weasley gli diede una leggera spinta e lo incitò ad alzarsi in piedi:  
“Harry, fingi di essere ammaliato da loro, fai come…” L’uomo si guardò intorno per un attimo e poi aggiunse sorridendo: “Copia quello che fa Ron.”  
Harry non capì subito di cosa si trattasse ma era abbastanza chiaro che le Veela avessero un effetto davvero forte su tutti gli uomini intorno a lui, a parte gli Alpha, evidentemente.  
Il signor Weasley, il giorno prima, gli aveva parlato di nuovo e, alla fine, gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato meglio non si sapesse che era un Alpha.  
Era stato molto paziente e gli aveva spiegato che, siccome era famoso, molte persone avrebbero pensato di poterselo ingraziare offrendogli degli Omega.  
Inoltre non era consuetudine, per gli Alpha, mascherare il proprio odore e, se fosse stato pubblico il suo status, molti avrebbero preteso che non lo facesse e, visto l’effetto che aveva sugli Omega, questo avrebbe potuto causare dei problemi.  
Era tutto surreale per Harry, ma il signor Weasley aveva spiegato, anche se un po’ maldestramente, che alcuni Alpha si sarebbero sentiti insultati se la loro Omega avesse mostrato segni di interesse per lui... evidentemente non riuscire a restare nemmeno in piedi era considerato un segno di interesse da parte di un Omega verso un Alpha.  
Il proprietario dell’Omega in oggetto avrebbe addirittura potuto sfidarlo a un duello d’onore a cui Harry sarebbe stato costretto a partecipare, che lo volesse o no, perché quello era il modo tradizionale in cui venivano risolte certe situazioni.  
Dopo, probabilmente vedendo lo sguardo sbarrato di Harry, il signor Weasley gli assicurò che lui capiva che non era colpa sue né tantomeno, ovviamente, della signora Weasley, e che lui non si era sentito insultato o altro, da quello che era successo.  
Le parole che Harry sentì furono quelle, ma ci fu qualcosa, nella voce del signor Weasley, che risuonò troppo roca e che fece sentire Harry davvero indesiderato.  
Comunque, anche se per lui era tutto molto confuso, accettò le spiegazioni e le rassicurazioni, ma si sentì sempre più mostruoso ad ogni minuto che passava. Si diede dello stupido, perché era certo il signor Weasley gli avesse spiegato quelle cose solo perché voleva il meglio per lui, ma le sensazioni negative che aveva provato rimasero ancorate al suo petto.  
L’unico sollievo di Harry fu che almeno l’uomo gli avesse risparmiato i dettagli sul sesso, che i gemelli gli avevano già prontamente elargito, perché davvero sarebbe sprofondato se avesse dovuto affrontare quel discorso con il padre del suo migliore amico.  
  
_La Tana, 27 Agosto 1994_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Con tutto il caos che si scatenò la notte della finale della Coppa del Mondo, Harry ebbe ben poco tempo per considerare attentamente i suoi nuovi problemi ma, quando le acque si furono calmate due giorni dopo, non poté fare a meno di pensare che avrebbe fatto di tutto per custodire gelosamente il segreto… non aveva bisogno di altre stranezze, davvero!  
Harry però era un adolescente, e la sua curiosità era stata stuzzicata: da una parte non aveva mai pensato molto al sesso, fino a quel momento, ma dall’altra sentiva di voler sapere che cosa sarebbe successo se mai avesse avuto una ragazza… un’Omega…  
Avrebbe potuto chiedere ai gemelli di dargli maggiori dettagli, ma loro non erano Alpha e Harry non era del tutto sicuro che non gli avessero mentito per prenderlo in giro.  
Il signor Weasley, si ricordò, gli aveva detto che Sirius era un Alpha, così Harry immaginò che fosse giusto chiedere a lui.  
Era una cosa che un ragazzo avrebbe potuto chiedere al suo padrino, dopotutto, o almeno così sperava.  
Non appena ne ebbe la possibilità, scrisse a Sirius, sebbene la cosa fosse davvero così imbarazzante che si ritrovò ad arrossire già mentre scriveva la lettera.  
Sperava comunque che fosse la persona giusta con cui affrontare certi temi, e che non se ne offendesse, se era vero come avevano detto i gemelli e Ron che era maleducato parlare di certe cose.  
Quel mattino Harry si svegliò trovando, sul davanzale, un bell’uccello esotico che gli portava la risposta di Sirius.  
Il suo padrino, anche se era ancora in clandestinità, gli aveva risposto a tempo di record, ma la lettera lo lasciò con più dubbi di quelli che aveva avuto prima:  
  
_Caro Harry,_  
_Sono davvero felice di saperlo! Lo avevo detto a James, il giorno stesso in cui sei nato: “Sarà un grande Alpha!” Perché ovviamente si vedeva, anche se eri un neonato, che eri proprio dotato come un Alpha!_  
_Adesso però devo davvero darti qualche consiglio, perché presto sarai a scuola e io non so se ci sono Omega tra i tuoi compagni a Hogwarts!_  
_Se ce ne sono, prima di tutto devi accertarti che non siano già stati Rivendicati da altri Alpha né tantomeno Legati e, quando ne sarai certo, potrai decidere cosa fare._  
_Non devi Rivendicare nessuno, se non vuoi, e per Legarti sei davvero troppo giovane, ma io, se fossi in te, farei quante più esperienze possibili perché Harry, annodare un Omega è la cosa per cui siamo fatti e non c’è niente di meglio in tutto il mondo!_  
_So che sei amico di Ron e che conosci i suoi genitori, ma Molly e Arthur non sono proprio un buon esempio di Alpha e Omega e se Molly, in particolare, cercasse di dirti che approcciare un Omega a scuola è sconveniente o sbagliato, non voglio che tu le creda!_  
_Lei è sempre stata con Arthur e non lo capisce, ma qualunque Omega disponibile sarà più che felice di poter passare il calore con te, credimi! Se ti tranquillizza, sappi che io alla tua età avevo già Rivendicato il mio primo Omega!_  
_Madama Chips dispone di pozioni anticoncezionali per gli Alpha, e di camere apposite dove potrai incontrare gli Omega durante il calore, ma è sempre stata restia ad assegnarle, quindi dovrai insistere un po’. Non lasciarti dire che è sbagliato o altre stupidaggini del genere, perché lei non è come noi, e non può davvero capire!_  
_Gli Omega sono anche più rari degli Alpha ma spero davvero, per te, che ce ne sia qualcuno in questo periodo, a Hogwarts. Se ci sono altri Alpha, Rivendica l’Omega prima che puoi, in modo che sia chiaro che è tuo, e cerca di non farti mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno!_  
  
_Tartufo_  
  
Harry dovette rileggere la missiva almeno tre volte, prima di accettare il fatto che il suo padrino gli aveva scritto di trovare un Omega e farci quanto più sesso possibile.  
No, di più. Gli aveva proprio scritto di Rivendicare un Omega e di rendere chiaro che era suo _,_ prima che lo facessero altri.  
Anche l’ammissione del fatto che Sirius avesse fatto esattamente quello, quando era a scuola, non tranquillizzò minimamente Harry, perché gli sarebbe stato impossibile fare qualcosa del genere per almeno mille motivi diversi.  
Non voleva che si sapesse che era un Alpha, come prima cosa, poi… Rivendicare una persona era un pensiero che a Harry ricordava un po’ troppo da vicino Dobby, quando era stato l’elfo dei Malfoy, o se stesso quando era dai Dursely, e non si sentiva per niente disposto a fare una cosa del genere.  
E… annodare un Omega? Sirius intendeva nel modo che avevano descritto i gemelli? E le pozioni anticoncezionali? O il calore?  
Harry aveva davvero troppe cose su cui riflettere e, per una volta, fu certo che l’approccio di Hermione davanti ad ogni cosa nuova, ovvero consultare la biblioteca di Hogwarts, potesse essere la scelta giusta, perché tutti gli adulti intorno a lui non avevano fatto altro che metterlo a disagio e dargli informazioni fin troppo contrastanti!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che questi primi capitoli vi siano piaciuti e, in linea di massima, i prossimi capitoli saranno pubblicati settimanalmente il mercoledì.


	3. Sei solo una cagna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
>   
> 

_Hogwarts, 20 marzo 1974_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Severus era al terzo anno e adorava Hogwarts tanto quanto adorava essere un mago.  
Certo non tutto era perfetto perché a scuola la sua unica vera amica era a Grifondoro e i loro compagni non vedevano di buon occhio quella frequentazione.  
I ragazzi con cui Severus era più in confidenza, perché nella sua Casa non era mai esatto parlare di amicizia, erano Jonathan Avery e Edward Mulciber, ed entrambi lo guardavano storto ogni volta che lui li lasciava per andare in biblioteca a studiare con la sua amica Lily Evans.  
Però almeno loro si limitavano alle occhiatacce, anche perché avevano bisogno di lui per studiare, visto che entrambi non erano di certo studenti eccezionali e non volevano correre il rischio di perdere il suo aiuto.  
I compagni Grifondoro di Lily invece… c’erano questi quattro imbecilli che, anche se non dicevano mai niente alla ragazza, facevano sempre di tutto per tormentarlo, spesso insultandolo o giocandogli scherzi umilianti e malvagi.  
Severus però era abituato a cose peggiori, quando era a casa, e gli insulti non facevano nemmeno lontanamente male come le cinghiate, inoltre lui si considerava astuto e molto intelligente, quindi a ogni nuova provocazione rispondeva colpo su colpo, senza mai mollare.  
Da una parte lo faceva per orgoglio, era ovvio, ma dall’altra era innegabile che lo facesse perché sperava, fin da quando era bambino, che un giorno Lily cominciasse a pensare a lui come a qualcosa di più di un amico.  
  
Quel mattino Severus era al tavolo della colazione, quando accadde.  
Era seduto tra Mulciber e Avery ma non stava prestando molta attenzione ai compagni perché non si sentiva bene.  
Era da alcuni giorni che si sentiva strano, come se stesse covando una brutta influenza, ma non voleva andare in infermeria senza un valido motivo e così aveva deciso di rimandare finché almeno non avesse avuto la febbre, o qualche altro sintomo più evidente.  
Però il cibo nel piatto, quel giorno, non lo attirava particolarmente, anzi, gli dava un vago senso di nausea.  
Di colpo sentì una fitta allo stomaco e, temendo di essere sul punto di vomitare, si alzò e lasciò il tavolo, dirigendosi con urgenza verso i bagni.  
Appena fu nel primo cubicolo, accasciato a terra e con la faccia sulla tazza, Severus si rese conto che non voleva davvero rigettare la poca colazione che aveva mangiato.  
No, era qualcosa di diverso, anche se non capiva cosa.  
Sentì di nuovo un’improvvisa fitta allo stomaco che lo fece piegare in due ma, anche nel dolore, si rese conto di essere eccitato e di avere molto caldo, come se stesse andando a fuoco.  
Severus si fece prendere dal panico perché, anche se a volte aveva osato indulgere in pensieri sul sesso, non aveva quasi mai osato toccarsi, non in un dormitorio pieno di altri ragazzi né tantomeno a casa, dove suo padre avrebbe potuto sorprenderlo.  
Così, quando un pensiero galeotto gli mandava una fitta tra le gambe, finiva invariabilmente con il farsi una doccia fredda o piantarsi le unghie nella carne, finché la voglia non passava.  
C’era anche un altro motivo per il quale non voleva indulgere in certe cose, ed era che, ogni volta, era il pensiero della bella Lily che gli si presentava alla mente, e lui non voleva immaginarsi insieme a lei perché, in un modo strano e contorto, gli sembrava che la stesse violentando, deturpando la sua immagine.  
Non aveva senso, lo sapeva, ma era così che si sentiva e non poteva farci molto.  
Però in quel momento l’urgenza di masturbarsi gli sembrò sovrastare tutto il resto.  
Non penava alla ragazza, e nemmeno se la stava immaginando, voleva solo toccarsi, anche senza pensare a nulla e una specie di voce morbida, dal fondo della sua mente, gli sussurrò che quello era l’unico modo per sentirsi meglio.  
Il dolore tornò a sopraffarlo e lui si decise a slacciarsi i pantaloni, con mani tremanti, mentre quel tormento gli stringeva lo stomaco e non lo abbandonava.  
_Mi devo toccare!_  
Diceva quella voce che suonava sospettosamente come la sua.  
Lui voleva farlo.  
Era certo di doverlo fare.  
Era certo che fosse l’unico modo per far passare il dolore.  
Si afferrò il membro che era già eretto e cominciò a strofinarlo velocemente. Chiuse gli occhi e, nel delirio del dolore e del piacere, non si accorse nemmeno che qualcuno aveva aperto la porta del gabinetto in cui si trovava ma, all’improvviso, sentì un odore buono, invitante, che sembrò lenire tutto il suo corpo, poi una voce ringhiante disse:  
**“In piedi Mocciosus!”**  
Severus aprì di scatto gli occhi e vide di fronte a sé Sirius Black, l’odioso Grifondoro che, insieme ai suoi tre migliori amici, aveva fatto di tutto per rendere la sua vita a Hogwarts una miseria.  
Arrossì istantaneamente, rendendosi conto che era stato sorpreso mentre se ne stava seduto a terra, appoggiato alla tazza del water, con i pantaloni abbassati e il cazzo duro in mano.  
Anche se era certo che l’unica cosa che volesse fare fosse coprirsi e cercare la sua bacchetta si alzò in piedi, come se le sue gambe e tutto il suo corpo nemmeno gli appartenessero.  
Appena fu dritto i pantaloni slacciati e la biancheria abbassata gli scivolarono verso le caviglie e, quando fece per afferrarli, Black lo bloccò:  
**“Immobile Mocciosus. Non osare muoverti o parlare!”**  
Severus si ritrovò incapace di muovere un muscolo, con le guance in fiamme e Black davanti a lui.  
Il Grifondoro ghignò come un pazzo e i suoi occhi passarono al setaccio la figura di Severus, partendo dal viso e scendendo giù, fino a fissarsi sul suo pene duro che puntava ridicolmente in avanti.  
Una parte della mente di Severus poteva già sentire le chiacchiere che sarebbero seguite, nella scuola, su di lui che veniva sorpreso in quella condizione umiliante e sconcia.  
Nonostante l’imbarazzo, la confusione e la rabbia nascente, Severus era ancora duro e le sue narici erano piene di quell’odore che lo faceva impazzire.  
_E’ così buono…_  
La voce morbida gli diceva che doveva gemere di piacere, anche solo per quell’assalto ai suoi sensi, e così quasi non si accorse quando Black lo spinse contro il muro e gli afferrò il membro con una mano, cominciando a masturbarlo piano.  
Sentì la mano calda avvolgersi completamente intorno al suo cazzo e, in un momento di assurda eccitazione immotivata, sentì la sua gola emettere un gemito pieno di lussuria.  
“Scommetto che sei così imbecille che non sai nemmeno che cosa ti sta succedendo, vero Mocciosus?”  
Severus aveva gli occhi spalancati e, anche se avrebbe voluto spingere via l’odioso Grifondoro che gli ghignava a pochi centimetri dalla faccia, si rese conto di non essere in grado di muovere un muscolo.  
Fu assalito dalla paura ma, allo stesso tempo, il suo dolore scemò e la mano di Black gli parve il paradiso, tanto che, se avesse potuto, avrebbe spinto i fianchi verso di lui.  
Black lasciò andare il suo cazzo e una parte di Severus avrebbe voluto immediatamente protestare per quell’abbandono, ma il bastardo lo afferrò forte per una spalla, facendolo voltare e spingendolo fino a quando tutto il suo corpo aderì al muro.  
Severus si chiese perché non riuscisse a muoversi, a reagire, a parlare, anche se era ovvio che avrebbe voluto affatturare quel cretino e che non voleva le sue mani addosso, come non voleva essere visto così.  
Per un momento nella sua mente vide la scena come se fosse fuori dal suo corpo, con lui spinto in quel modo contro il muro mentre il Grifondoro gli si appoggiava pesantemente sulla schiena, quasi come se volesse…  
Sentiva tutto il corpo di Black contro il suo, compreso qualcosa di duro che spingeva sulle sue natiche nude.  
“Sei proprio fortunato che ci sia io, qui ad aiutarti, Mocciosus!” Ringhiò felice Black nel suo orecchio, prima di scostarsi da lui e insinuare una mano tra le sue natiche.  
Black lo stava toccando, accarezzando la pelle e poi insinuando le dita nel suo solco e Severus avrebbe solo voluto spingerlo via, ma la sua mente faticava a comprendere quello che stava succedendo e il suo corpo non si muoveva; l’unica cosa che poté fare fu rilasciare il gemito, pieno di terrore ma anche di piacere, che gli era rimasto bloccato in gola.  
**“Zitto cagna. Non osare emettere un suono!”**  
Di nuovo il corpo di Severus smise di rispondere ai suoi comandi e la sua gola si chiuse, mentre Black continuava a toccarlo, massaggiando il suo anello muscolare.  
Era tutto molto sbagliato ma per qualche motivo assurdo Severus cominciò a sentirsi bagnato, tra le natiche, mentre il suo membro gli sembrava sempre più duro.  
Black alle sue spalle lo annusò, inspirando rumorosamente vicino al suo orecchio:  
“Ho seguito la scia del tuo odore fin qui e ti trovo già tutto bagnato! Scommetto che fra poco sarai fradicio e pronto a supplicare per essere fottuto! Sei il mio personale regalo di Natale in anticipo, Mocciosus!”  
Severus era agghiacciato e sentì tutta la sua pelle fremere. Una nuova fitta di dolore lo assalì ma il suo corpo non si mosse e lui sentì un nuovo gemito morirgli in gola, senza riuscire a emettere un fiato.  
Il dito di Black spinse contro il suo ano, che cedette senza fare resistenza, e Severus sentì che qualcosa cominciava a colargli tra le gambe, mentre la sua eccitazione aumentava a dismisura e quel dito veniva infilato dentro di lui in profondità.  
“Merda! Sei già pronto! Non possiamo restare qui! **Rivestiti e seguimi in silenzio!”**  
A Severus sembrava di essere in un incubo e la sua mente era sempre meno lucida.  
Cercava di pensare in fretta se qualcuno gli avesse versato qualcosa nel succo di zucca, o se avesse sentito un odore o un sapore diverso… non lo sapeva… non lo ricodava… intanto il suo corpo era fuori controllo.  
Sapeva, in una parte della sua testa che in quel momento era sempre più confusa, che odiava Black e che non voleva che lui lo vedesse così, come non voleva eseguire i suoi ordini, ma a quanto pareva non poteva farne a meno.  
Era sotto Imperius?  
Aveva sentito gli studenti più grandi parlare di quella maledizione ma era certo che Black non avesse nemmeno sfoderato la bacchetta… eppure lui si era rivestito e aveva cominciato a seguirlo; non riusciva a fare a meno di eseguire i suoi ordini.  
Sentiva il retro dei pantaloni bagnato e la stoffa, che sfregava contro il suo pene, lo eccitava sempre di più. Tutto sembrava girare leggermente e non si sentiva per nulla fermo sulle gambe.  
Black gli camminava un passo avanti e lui faticava a seguirlo… ce l’aveva così duro che camminare sembrava la cosa sbagliata da fare. Voleva fermarsi, sedersi e… no, non sedersi… voleva fare qualcos’altro che adesso non riusciva ad afferrare…  
E se qualcuno li avesse visti passare? I corridoi che stavano percorrendo erano deserti, perché tutti erano a colazione, ma lui era sempre più imbarazzato e impaurito, dolorosamente cosciente della macchia bagnata sui suoi pantaloni e del suo pene duro.  
Doveva aver rallentato, ad un certo punto, perché Black si fermò ad aspettarlo e poi lo afferrò con forza, quasi trascinandolo.  
Quando si sentì prendere per il braccio, la gola di Severus si chiuse per bloccare un gemito e, di nuovo, la voce morbida, che non era certo fosse la sua, gli disse insensatamente:  
_E’ forte. Mi piace che sia forte._  
Quella voce gli sembrava sbagliata, come se fosse troppo sottile e stucchevolmente dolce.  
Si accorse solo all’ultimo minuto che erano quasi all’infermeria e, per un attimo, fu quasi certo che fosse un’allucinazione e che qualcuno, magari Avery, lo stesse portando da Madama Chips per farlo aiutare.  
Eppure lui, al suo fianco, continuava a vedere Black, che adesso lo stava sorreggendo e quasi trascinando di peso, e che aprì la porta con un calcio per non doverlo mollare.  
L’infermiera della scuola accorse al rumore e, quando li vide, si bloccò, mentre Black al suo fianco prima emise un ringhio ferino e poi disse:  
“Vorrei una camera per me e l’Omega. E una pozione contraccettiva.”  
La donna aggrottò la fronte e Severus sentì il suo respiro farsi sempre più rapido, mentre il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata.  
Faticava a capire le parole e, anche quando gli sembrava di comprenderle, queste non avevano molto senso.  
“Sirius Black!” Disse Madama Chips redarguendolo: “Quel ragazzo è al suo primo calore! Non è appropriato! Dovresti lasciarlo qui e permettermi di spiegargli e di visitarlo e…”  
Black ringhiò forte, minaccioso.  
“Non me ne frega un cazzo di cosa vuole lei! E’ una cagna in calore e io lo voglio! Preferisce davvero che lo prenda in mezzo al corridoio e senza pozioni?”  
La donna distolse lo sguardo e, dopo un attimo, commentò con un laconico:  
“No. Certo.” E subito si mosse verso un armadietto e consegnò una fialetta a Black.  
Severus osservava tutto ma la sua mente non riusciva a capire nulla… era così che si sentiva suo padre quando era ubriaco?  
Vide Black afferrare la pozione con la mano libera, continuando a sorreggerlo con l’altra.  
Stappò la fiala con il pollice e il tappo finì a terra dove Severus lo seguì con gli occhi, osservandolo rotolare fin sotto un letto.  
Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto raccoglierlo, pensò incongruamente.  
“La seconda porta.” Disse Madama Chips in tono gelido; Severus riportò gli occhi sul Grifondoro al suo fianco e lo vide sogghignare mentre diceva:  
“Vedrà che poi non avrà più bisogno di spiegargli proprio niente!” Black, dopo quelle parole, si lasciò sfuggire una risata che a Severus mandò un brivido lungo la schiena e che lo fece sentire ancora più duro in mezzo alle gambe, mentre un gemito sfregava contro la sua gola serrata.  
Black lo trascinò in una stanzetta laterale, dove c’era solo un letto vuoto, e lo scaricò sul materasso con mala grazia.  
Severus aveva appena ricominciato a sentire caldo ovunque e se Black non fosse stato lì si sarebbe spogliato, perché era certo che il suo corpo stesse andando a fuoco.  
Il Grifondoro, come se glielo avesse letto nel pensiero, gli ordinò perentorio:  
“ **Spogliati.** ”  
Severus non capiva perché una voce lontana, nella sua mente, gli dicesse di non farlo, visto che aveva così caldo e che comunque il suo corpo stava già reagendo all’ordine.  
Si rialzò in piedi e quasi si strappò di dosso i vestiti, rimanendo nudo, ma il bruciore che sentiva non si placò minimamente e, quando si risedette sul letto, poiché tutto sembrava ondeggiare intorno a lui, sentì sotto di sé le lenzuola bagnarsi; istintivamente allargò le gambe e si afferrò di nuovo il pene, incurante che Black fosse lì a guardarlo.  
Si stese sulla schiena, allargando le gambe e cominciando a sfregare il suo cazzo duro con violenza: muoveva la mano velocemente ma non sembrava riuscire ad avvicinarsi all’orgasmo che agognava.  
Stava male e sapeva che doveva venire o non sarebbe mai stato meglio, eppure non ci riusciva.  
“ **Puoi parlare… o gemere se preferisci.** ” Disse Black con un ghigno lascivo, e Severus si accorse che i suoi occhi erano puntati sul suo pene; continuò a guardarlo masturbarsi per un momento, prima di aggiungere:  
“Ma guardati! Sei solo una cagna in calore, tutto pronto per essere montato! Se mi avessero detto che, in vita mia, avrei avuto la fortuna di sfondare un Omega vergine non ci avrei mai creduto! E sapere che sei tu, renderà tutto davvero divertente, non credi?”  
Severus sentiva le parole ma la sua mente non riusciva più ad afferrarne il senso. Fu solo sollevato che la sua gola adesso funzionasse e gli permettesse finalmente di vocalizzare il suo piacere, mentre la sua mano continuava a muoversi con furia.  
“Oh, ma che ti parlo a fare! Sei solo una cagna! **Avanti! Su mani e ginocchia e presentami il culo!** ” Ordinò Black in tono scocciato.  
Il corpo di Severus eseguì l’ordine e, una volta che si ritrovò in quella posizione, si sentì subito un po’ meglio. Gli sembrò di aver sbagliato qualcosa, fino a quel momento, ma non riuscì a capire che cosa.  
“Merlino! Sarò il primo ad annodare in questo buco stretto e a riempirti per bene.” Disse Black mentre infilava qualcosa nel culo di Severus.  
Forse erano le sue dita, comprese il cervello appannato del Serpeverde, che subito si sentì meglio e spinse verso quell’intrusione che sembrava placare un poco il dolore.  
Doveva essere stata la cosa sbagliata da fare, perché le dita scomparvero subito e Severus sentì un forte ringhio che lo fece gemere in risposta.  
_No… no… no… rimettile dentro…_  
Si sentiva vuoto e voleva ancora quell’intrusione deliziosa ma non aveva idea di cosa fare per averla.  
“Non così in fretta.” Disse Black aggirandolo e sistemandosi seduto sul letto, davanti a lui. “Prima guarda bene qui. Guarda com’è fatto il cazzo di un vero uomo, lo vedi?”  
Severus alzò gli occhi e deglutì. Black era nudo dalla vita in giù e il suo cazzo era immenso, molto più grosso del suo.  
Severus non aveva mai immaginato che altri maschi potessero essere così grossi.  
L’odore che sentiva emanare da quel membro però, per qualche strana ragione, gli fece aumentare la salivazione mentre sentiva qualcosa di liquido fiottargli fuori dall’ano e colargli lungo le gambe… e il dolore al suo ventre aumentò ancora.  
“Aaahhh!” Se anche voleva essere una parola di qualche tipo, non riuscì ad articolarla ma il tono rimase sbagliato, morbido, quasi suadente.  
“Bene. Adesso che lo hai visto, **supplicami di infilartelo su per il culo.** ”  
Perché qualcosa in fondo alla mente di Severus gli diceva di non farlo? Di scappare?  
Era stupido, visto che la sua nuova voce morbida gli ripeteva che era una buona idea.  
_Supplica!_  
Oh, lo voleva così tanto! Non sapeva perché ma il desiderio era così feroce da artigliargli le viscere e causargli più dolore.  
“Ti prego, ti prego, lo voglio tanto…” Piagnucolò e, per la prima volta da quando si era sentito male, udì la sua voce uscirgli dalla bocca in parole articolate che non fossero solo gemiti.  
Non era la sua voce.  
Era aliena alle sue stesse orecchie e, allo stesso tempo, famigliare. Era la voce nei suoi pensieri, quella che apparteneva alla creatura che si annidava nel suo intestino e che lo faceva soffrire ma che, allo stesso tempo, gli prometteva immenso piacere.  
Black era ancora davanti a lui, ghignante. Lo afferrò per i capelli e se lo avvicinò alla monumentale erezione.  
“Certo che lo vuoi. E’ solo a quello che servi, a farti sbattere come la troia vogliosa che sei! **Avanti, leccalo e intanto continua a supplicare, se vuoi davvero che ti fotta. E chiamami Alpha**.”  
L’odore… era così buono e invitante, come tutte le delizie delle feste scolastiche messe insieme. Severus lo voleva davvero. La sua lingua era già fuori dalla sua bocca e, quando leccò quel cazzo duro e grosso, contemporaneamente gemette ubbidiente:  
“Oh sì, ti prego…” leccò ancora e ancora “... ti prego, lo voglio tanto…” qualche goccia uscì dalla punta di quel grosso membro, e il sapore fece perdere del tutto la poca ragione che era rimasta a Severus “… ti prego Alpha. Ti prego… Ti prego…”  
Black lo afferrò per i capelli e lo bloccò, poi si spostò di nuovo dietro di lui.  
“Sai, Mocciosus, sei così fuori di testa che non è nemmeno divertente. Oh, ma non ti preoccupare, avrai tempo più tardi, per ricordarti con precisione di tutto, e allora sì che mi piacerà guardarti, mentre ti renderai conto che hai supplicato esattamente per questo!”  
Severus sentì qualcosa che probabilmente era la punta del grosso cazzo di Black e spinse leggermente indietro, continuando a gemere e a supplicare, come se fosse un mantra:  
“Ti prego… ti prego… Alpha, ti prego!”  
Le mani di Black lo afferrarono per i fianchi con forza:  
“Voglio farti male. Voglio sentirti urlare mentre ti sfondo, cagna!”  
Con un colpo duro Black infilò quello spesso membro dentro Severus, facendolo urlare davvero, a bocca aperta, mentre i muscoli dell’ano gli si contraevano per il dolore e le fitte nel ventre finalmente si allentavano.  
Black lo tenne fermo per un attimo, durante il quale il suo urlo, se non il suo dolore, scemò, poi l’Alpha, incurante di fargli male, prese a muovere quel grosso cazzo fuori e dentro il suo buco.  
Severus abbassò la faccia verso il materasso, incapace di reggersi sulle braccia, che adesso gli sembravano troppo deboli, e cominciò a gemere sempre più forte perché, nonostante il dolore, almeno le fitte lancinanti al ventre erano passate, e la sua nuova voce morbida gli sussurrava che quella era la cura per la quale aveva pregato.  
Sentì Black schiaffeggiargli le natiche con così tanta forza che quel dolore si sommò a quello del suo ano, mentre la voce ringhiante dell’Alpha gli diceva:  
“Sei davvero una cagna stretta ma vedrai che provvederemo. Sto per annodare dentro di te, Mocciosus, e dopo sarai così largo che potrò infilartici dentro anche un braccio, vedrai!”  
Severus si sentiva già pieno e, se non fosse stato così impegnato a gemere di piacere, avrebbe singhiozzato, ma all’improvviso sentì che il membro di Black cominciava ad ingrossarsi ancora di più, strappandogli urla di gola mentre si sentiva lacerare.  
C’era qualcosa di enorme e pulsante dentro di lui; se ne sentiva riempito in maniera atroce, totalizzante, e urlò fino a quando anche la voce gli morì in gola e lui venne, con uno schizzo di liquido trasparente, sulle lenzuola sotto di lui, gemendo e contorcendosi appena, cercando di capire perché tutto quel dolore gli piacesse tanto, mentre la voce morbida nella sua testa lo blandiva.  
_Va bene così._  
_E’ fantastico._  
_E’ quello che volevo._  
“Merlino, non avevo mai annodato in un buco così stretto!” Disse Black prima di lasciarsi andare ad un gemito roco e prolungato.  
Severus sentì qualcosa di liquido entrare in lui, in profondità, mentre Black gli passò le braccia intorno al petto e lo tirò su, contro di sé, prima che entrambi crollassero indietro, insieme.  
Fu come se all’improvviso Severus si fosse risvegliato da uno stato d’incoscienza e seppe, con assoluta e agghiacciante certezza, quello che era successo, e un’onda di rabbia bollente gli invase il petto.  
Doveva scappare, andarsene, trovare la sua bacchetta… cercò di sollevarsi perché non voleva dentro il mostruoso cazzo di Black, che lo stava ancora riempiendo con un dolore lacerante che adesso gli aveva spinto grosse lacrime negli occhi, ma si rese conto che non poteva staccarsi, perché il Grifondoro sembrava bloccato dentro di lui e il suo movimento lo fece gemere alle sue spalle, mentre le mani che lo tenevano avvinto gli artigliavano il petto.  
Severus urlò in preda a una paura frenetica:  
“Lasciami! Lasciami!”  
Black ringhiò al suo orecchio e la presa sul suo petto si fece più stretta.  
“ **Zitto. Stai fermo Omega.** ”  
Severus sentì il suo corpo riappoggiarsi su quello di Black, sotto di sé, mentre i muscoli del suo ano si contraevano come a voler stringere più forte l’erezione che lo riempiva.  
La voce morbida tuonò ancora nella sua mente  
_Devo stringere._  
_Deve continuare a venire._  
_Voglio sentirlo che viene ancora dentro di me e mi riempie fino in fondo!_  
Black gemette forte e a lungo, mentre Severus si sentiva sempre più pieno, e il punto nel suo ventre, dove prima aveva sentito quelle lancinanti fitte, cominciò ad essere fin troppo teso, anche se non in maniera dolorosa.  
L’Alpha ansimò per un po’, prima di parlare:  
“Tu sei un Omega, Mocciosus. Non sei nemmeno un essere umano. Andrai in calore come una cagna, ogni tre mesi, per tutto il resto della tua vita, e l’unica cosa che vorrai sarà il grosso cazzo di un Alpha su per il culo e indovina? Io sono un Alpha e ho intenzione di fotterti finché ne avrò voglia. Non puoi nemmeno opporti, perché mi basta darti un ordine e tu eseguirai come la brava cagna che sei. Hai finito di rompermi le palle e di andartene in giro tutto borioso. Da adesso in poi sarai solo un buco da riempire. Te lo ricordi come hai supplicato bene, perché ti sfondassi, solo un attimo fa? Sei tu che lo vuoi. Non puoi farne a meno perché sei solo una cagna che vuole essere montata e il tuo culo voglioso sta mungendo sborra dalle mie palle per farsi riempire per bene. Siamo bloccati così, e il mio cazzo non uscirà finché non avrai spremuto fino all’ultima goccia di quello che posso darti.”  
Severus non poteva parlare ma dentro di sé cercava di negare le parole di Black, anche se la voce morbida gli stava dicendo che erano intrinsecamente vere, e che a lui piaceva, che lo voleva, che era giusto!  
Si ricordò con chiarezza di aver supplicato, di averlo voluto, e in quel momento non gli era importato di niente se non di ottenere qualcosa che placasse il dolore.  
Adesso, mentre era bloccato su quel grosso nodo, si sentiva spalancato, dolorante, violato, ma prima, mentre pregava per averlo, non aveva esitato e nemmeno aveva compreso per davvero quello per cui stava pregando e, tra tutte le persone, non gli era nemmeno venuto in mente che quello che stava supplicando era quel bastardo di Black, e che era il suo cazzo che adesso gli stava aprendo il culo.  
Sentì lacrime brucianti scendergli sulle guance mentre cercava di illudersi che fosse solo uno scherzo crudele, magari un’astuta pozione…  
Non riusciva a muoversi né tantomeno a parlare, così restò fermo per la successiva mezz’ora, durante la quale, a intervalli più o meno regolari, sentì il suo ano contrarsi e stringersi intorno al nodo gigantesco che lo apriva mentre Black gemeva di piacere nel suo orecchio, più e più volte.  
Anche se adesso la sua mente era più lucida, e nonostante il dolore, Severus non poté fare a meno di eccitarsi di nuovo ma il suo corpo era ancora floscio, bloccato, e non rispondeva ai suoi comandi, così la sua erezione restò lì, a ballonzolare davanti a sé, dura e insoddisfatta.  
Con crescente orrore si rese conto che, ogni volta che il suo ano si contraeva, strappando un orgasmo all’Alpha dietro le sue spalle, il suo ventre si tendeva un po’ di più.  
Era certo che quella mostruosità avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire nauseato ma ancora la voce carezzevole lo tranquillizzava:  
_Mi piace… oh, sì! Mi piace!_  
Quando il nodo si sciolse, dopo un tempo che a Severus parve infinito, Black finalmente si sfilò da lui, che si afflosciò sul letto, con il corpo stremato e dolorante ma ancora incapace di muoversi o parlare.  
Sentì ogni muscolo del suo corpo tremare ma la cosa peggiore era che qualcosa di bagnato continuava a colare dal suo ano abusato, i cui muscoli non riuscivano più a serrarsi.  
Il Grifondoro gli era venuto dentro, molte volte, e adesso il seme gli stava colando tra le gambe.  
Anche se sentiva gli occhi di Black su di sé, non poté muoversi né per incontrare il suo sguardo né per arricciarsi su se stesso, come avrebbe voluto, in quella posizione difensiva che usava per evitare le botte peggiori che gli infliggeva il suo padre ubriaco.  
Restò semplicemente lì, afflosciato, mentre nel suo ventre la tensione andava lentamente allentandosi.  
Non aveva parole. Non aveva coraggio.  
Rimase semplicemente immobile, usato, umiliato, dolorante e senza forze.  
“Non male come prima volta, cagna. Adesso andrò a dire ai miei amici che tu sei la mia nuova puttana e poi, se ne avrò voglia, potrei anche tornare da te, più tardi.”  
Black si rivestì e uscì dalla stanza che stava ancora ridendo e Severus cominciò a singhiozzare forte, non appena fu certo di essere solo.  
  
Gli ci vollero diversi minuti prima di rendersi conto che il suo pianto era in pratica una crisi isterica e, a quel punto, vergognandosi della sua debolezza, cercò di muoversi quel tanto che bastava da ripulirsi il volto e cercare di fare chiarezza, rimettendo insieme i confusi frammenti di memoria di quello che era successo.  
Quando Severus sentì la porta riaprirsi sobbalzò, certo che fosse di nuovo Black, ma sospirò di sollievo quando vide entrare Madama Chips.  
Ricordava che la donna li aveva mandati in quella stanza ma doveva esserci stato un equivoco, forse non aveva capito quello che Black gli avrebbe fatto… la guardò con gli occhi sbarrati e parlò tra i singhiozzi:  
“Ma… Madama, lui mi ha…” deglutì e si costrinse a dire la parola che temeva più di tutte, perché non era certo che fosse vera “… violentato.”  
Dirlo lo faceva sembrare ancora più reale e, immediatamente, seppe che voleva lavarsi, togliersi di dosso l’odore di Black, che lo permeava ed era ingiustamente delizioso.  
“Oh Merlino.” Disse Madama Chips avvicinandosi.  
Severus odiava la pietà, e quelle parole lo fecero sentire ancora più male, ma fu grato di sentire che un incantesimo lo stava pulendo, tra le gambe, dai fluidi di Black.  
La Medistrega gli parlò con voce calma, suadente, anche se le sue parole non lo fecero sentire per niente meglio:  
“Non ti ha violentato. Tu stavi male e ne avevi bisogno. Avrei potuto darti delle pozioni ma prima mi sarebbe servito il permesso dei tuoi genitori e ci sarebbe voluto del tempo. Forse è meglio così. Adesso stai fermo.”  
Severus si sentì morire le parole in gola.  
Che cosa voleva dire che non lo aveva violentato? Lui non voleva quello… lui non voleva Black e non era un pervertito… ma ricordava fin troppo bene come aveva supplicato e si sigillò le labbra.  
Poi, dopo un attimo, una rabbia bruciante gli sorse in petto.  
Come poteva quella donna, l’infermiera della scuola, dire che era meglio così? Perché non capiva quanto fosse stato orribile?  
Avrebbe voluto ricevere un gesto di conforto, un abbraccio… desiderava che sua madre fosse lì, in quel momento, e invece era solo, con una sconosciuta che pensava fosse meglio così.  
Sentì di nuovo le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi e si accorse che l’ano gli faceva dannatamente male.  
Era quasi certo di aver sanguinato, anche se non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di guardarsi, ma dopo un attimo sentì le mani fresche e abili della donna farlo rotolare sulla pancia e poi, per quanto la cosa fosse imbarazzante, sentì il sollievo di una pomata che gli veniva applicata per guarire la sua lacerazione.  
Alla fine la Medistrega lo coprì con un lenzuolo leggero e cercò di parlargli.  
La odiava, lei era un mostro esattamente come tutti gli altri; non avrebbe voluto ascoltare ma una parte morbosa di lui voleva sapere, così rimase vigile e resistette alla tentazione di mettersi le mani sulle orecchie, urlando come un moccioso.  
“Cerca di ascoltarmi, Severus, perché non resterai lucido molto a lungo. Non so che cosa ti abbia detto Black ma tu sei un Omega, e l’unica cosa che può alleviare il dolore del calore è un Alpha. So che quel ragazzo non deve essere stato molto gentile, con te, ma ringrazia che almeno ci fosse lui o saresti stato peggio. Avrei preferito che restasse ancora ma sono certa che tornerà presto, vedrai. Adesso solleva le braccia.”  
Severus pensò che fosse una specie di cura e, silenzioso e senza commentare, fece come gli era stato detto.  
Solo quando si ritrovò legato alla testiera del letto mise in dubbio la sua decisione, ricordandosi che un attimo prima aveva deciso di odiare quella donna, ma Madama Chips cercò di spiegare di nuovo:  
“Fra poco starai di nuovo male e, che tu ci creda o no vorrai quel ragazzo ma poiché non è qui, sarai disposto ad andarlo a cercare per tutta la scuola. Sono piuttosto certa che non sia quello che vuoi, quindi questo è per il meglio.”  
_Sarebbe per il meglio se l’Alpha fosse qui._  
Disse la voce morbida.  
A Severus sfuggì un singhiozzo tra le labbra mentre sentiva una nuova fitta nel ventre, a conferma che le parole della donna, e quelle della voce aliena, erano vere.  
Nessuna pozione e nessuno scherzo per Severus Piton, solo qualcosa che ancora non capiva ma che era già certo di odiare.  
  



	4. Il mio naso me lo dice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 30 giugno 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Il ricordo di come aveva scoperto di essere un Omega gli tornò alla mente e, immediatamente, un sentimento di odio e di disgusto per se stesso lo pervase, insieme alla rabbia cocente che ancora provava per quel bastardo di Black, nonostante l’Alpha fosse ormai cibo per vermi.  
Chiunque avesse detto che il tempo guariva tutte le ferite era un illuso e un sempliciotto… l’idea che potessero essere parole di Albus, però, gli portò quasi un sorriso nostalgico sulle labbra.  
Severus teneva ancora in mano la lettera che Minerva gli aveva porto e sbatté gli occhi per scacciare i dolorosi ricordi che la pergamena gli aveva appena riportato alla mente.  
Lui era un Omega e ormai, dopo tanti anni, avrebbe dovuto arrendersi all’inevitabilità delle continue umiliazioni ma, per qualche assurda ragione, aveva voluto credere che questa volte le cose sarebbero state diverse, forse addirittura migliori, per lui.  
Voldemort era caduto da due mesi e lui era riuscito, miracolosamente, a sopravvivere al morso letale di Nagini grazie alle cure che Potter e i suoi amici erano riusciti a fornirgli e che erano bastate a tenerlo in vita per il tempo necessario a far giungere veri soccorsi medici.  
Anche così aveva passato un mese intero al San Mungo, durante il quale i suoi unici visitatori erano stati molti Auror e Minerva.  
Era stato processato e assolto da molteplici accuse, grazie al fatto che Potter aveva testimoniato a suo favore, e Minerva era stata al suo fianco, quando si era risvegliato dal lungo coma magico, indotto per facilitare la sua guarigione.  
La donna si era scusata molteplici volte con lui, dicendogli che avrebbe dovuto capire… che almeno lei avrebbe dovuto sapere che era una finzione, uno degli abili piani di Albus, e che mai, mai nella vita, avrebbe dovuto dubitare di Severus.  
Lui aveva risposto seccamente che non c’era bisogno di scuse.  
Era stata una guerra, dopotutto, e ognuno aveva combattuto al meglio delle proprie capacità.  
La donna gli aveva offerto di nuovo la sua vecchia cattedra di Pozioni, o quella di Difesa, a sua scelta, e lui era stato felice di accettare perché, onestamente, vista la sua condizione di Omega, non aveva nessun’altra possibilità.  
All’inizio di giugno era stato dimesso ed era tornato al castello; aveva aiutato con le riparazioni e, per circa un mese, le cose avevano funzionato bene.  
C’era stato molto lavoro da fare, la ricostruzione da seguire… Poi, all’improvviso, la dura realtà era tornata a bussare alla sua porta.  
Quel giorno Minerva lo aveva raggiunto con aria cupa, mentre teneva in mano un foglio dall’aria ufficiale, e Severus aveva subito pensato al peggio.  
Probabilmente al Ministero avevano alla fine deciso che non meritava nessuna assoluzione e i Dissennatori sarebbero arrivati a breve per lui.  
Ma no, la vita poteva essere davvero bastarda quando ci si metteva.  
“Severus è arrivato un gufo dal Ministero.” Disse porgendogli la pesante pergamena “Credo sia una comunicazione automatica, ma non possiamo certo ignorarla e…”  
Severus srotolò il foglio con un cipiglio, e quello che lesse lo fece sbiancare:  
  
_A Minerva McGranitt, Preside della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts,_  
  
_Le scriviamo per comunicare che i nostri registri si sono recentemente aggiornati, informandoci che l’Omega Severus Piton risulta ora ‘non Legato’._  
_Il suddetto Omega, non avendo famigliari in vita e sussistendo una richiesta pregressa di affidamento a nome del precedente Preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente, è stato assegnato alle cure di tale istituto nella persona di Minerva McGranitt in qualità di attuale Preside._  
_Pertanto la preghiamo di comunicare al suddetto Omega la necessità di presentarsi al Ministero per i controlli previsti e per la firma della Lista, nel minor tempo possibile._  
  
_Amos Diggory_  
_Ufficio Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche_  
  
Severus teneva ancora la lettera in una mano mentre l’altra correva rapidamente al punto, sul collo, dove sarebbe dovuto esserci il Morso di Legame.  
Sapeva che il segno del Morso era sparito ma aveva pensato che, dopo tutto quel tempo…  
Merlino! Le cose avrebbero potuto peggiorare di nuovo, per lui.  
Era un Omega non Legato e, probabilmente, il suo nome a quell’ora era già disponibile per la consultazione, sciorinato sotto gli occhi di qualunque Alpha fosse alla ricerca di una cagna.  
La sua unica consolazione era che gli Alpha e gli Omega erano pochi, nel Mondo Magico, e che lui era un Omega di trentotto anni, che era stato Legato al Signore Oscuro per quasi tutta la sua vita e questo, di conseguenza, avrebbe fatto di lui un pessimo candidato, per qualunque Alpha rispettabile.  
Minerva lo osservò mentre si toccava il collo e chiese, apprensiva:  
“E’ vero? Sei ‘Non Legato’?”  
Severus vide la vera domanda e rispose laconico:  
“La buona notizia è che il Signore Oscuro se n’è andato davvero, questa volta.”  
La donna aggrottò la fronte e cercò di dire, tentennante:  
“Non posso infrangere la legge. Sai cosa ci si aspetta.”  
Severus annuì mentre le sue viscere si annodavano.  
Certo che lo sapeva.  
Il Mondo Magico si aspettava che ogni Omega fosse nient’altro che una cagna, disponibile per chiunque la volesse, e lui, nonostante tutto, non faceva eccezione.  
“Niente soppressori e dovrò firmare la Lista. Lo so.”  
Poi, dopo un attimo, si rese conto che c’era un grosso problema e chiese:  
“Credi di poter domandare, per me, un incantesimo cancella odori, da usare durante l’anno scolastico?”  
Agli Omega era negata la possibilità di nascondere il proprio odore e, se ci fosse stato anche un solo studente Alpha nella scuola, la cosa sarebbe potuta diventare problematica.  
Minerva scosse la testa.  
“Onestamente non lo so. Posso chiedere e immagino che probabilmente Kingsley farebbe un’eccezione, per te, ma non ne sono certa. Forse sarebbe meglio se lo incontrassi di persona.”  
  
_Ministero della Magia, 30 giugno 1998_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry aveva pensato molte volte alla possibilità di scegliere un Omega per sé.  
Gli era piaciuta Ginny e avrebbe anche potuto amarla se fosse stata un Omega, ma in fondo al cuore sapeva che il suo desiderio più profondo non era mai cambiato; fin da quando aveva guardato per la prima volta nello Specchio delle Brame a undici anni: lui voleva una famiglia.  
Da quando aveva compreso che tra i suoi migliori amici c’era qualcosa di tenero, Harry aveva cominciato a pensare ad un’Omega: se avesse scelto chiunque altro si sarebbe negato per sempre la possibilità di una famiglia; sarebbe rimasto a guardare tutti gli altri, che avevano ciò che lui si era negato.  
Hermione lo avrebbe scorticato vivo, una volta che avesse capito cosa stava succedendo… il pensiero lo fece sorridere tra sé, ricordandosi come Ron, ancora memore della campagna CREPA, aveva supplicato Harry di non spiegare, mai e poi mai, a Hermione, quella particolare sfaccettatura del Mondo Magico.  
Grazie a Merlino gli Omega erano rari, e non ce ne erano stati nel loro tempo a Hogwarts, o almeno non ce ne erano stati da quando Harry aveva cominciato a essere cosciente della cosa, dopo il suo terzo anno.   
Lui e Ginny si erano definitivamente lasciati poche settimane dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts, e Harry ci aveva messo altre due settimane per trovare il coraggio di consultare la Lista degli Omega disponibili.  
Aveva capito anni prima che avrebbe dovuto essere molto cauto, nello scegliere un Omega dalla Lista.  
Qualunque altro Alpha non si sarebbe fatto problemi, confidando nel fatto che il calore dell’Omega, ed eventualmente il Legame, avrebbero fatto tutto il lavoro necessario per renderli una coppia, ma per Harry era diverso.  
Come prima cosa lui era, anche se odiava ammetterlo, un personaggio pubblico, seguito da giornalisti e impiccioni, adesso più che mai, e il solo pensiero di un’ Omega indiscreta che sventolasse in piazza la loro vita a casa, magari solo per la folle convinzione di compiacerlo e farlo sembrare più grande e potente, lo faceva rabbrividire istantaneamente.  
E quello era uno dei motivi per i quali nessuno sapeva che era un Alpha, e lui aveva sempre usato l’incantesimo cancella odori con estrema attenzione.  
A quanto pareva non poteva essere normale nemmeno in quel senso: c’era voluto poco per capire che il suo odore era davvero troppo forte per gli Omega.  
Calore o meno, un Omega vicino a lui cadeva invariabilmente in ginocchio, diventando istantaneamente un pasticcio gemente.  
Inoltre c’era stato da valutare il problema che, se fosse venuto fuori il suo nome tra quelli che avevano consultato la Lista, di sicuro anche quel particolare della sua vita sarebbe finito sul Profeta.  
Adesso però, con la sconfitta di Voldemort, aveva almeno il vantaggio che il nuovo Ministro della Magia era un buon amico, e così Harry ne aveva approfittato per chiedere a Kingsley una copia della Lista, senza dover passare per le vie ufficiali.  
Quando l’aveva scorsa, agitato come una ragazzina, la prima cosa che aveva notato era stata la documentazione allegata a ogni nome, che non si limitava alle sole striminzite note biografiche ma aggiungeva anche una serie di parametri che gli parvero semplicemente imbarazzanti.  
Rimase per un attimo nauseato, al pensiero del genere di controlli che dovevano essere stati fatti per ottenere quel genere d’informazioni, e per un attimo fu tentato di restituire la Lista e andarsene, poi prese fiato e continuò a leggere, limitandosi all’elenco dei nomi e delle biografie e ignorando il resto.  
Tutto a un tratto vide quel nome: non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare Piton su quella dannata pergamena.  
Invece il suo nome era lì, nero su bianco.  
Harry sapeva perfettamente che Piton era un Omega, e sapeva anche che era stato Legato al Signore Oscuro ma, per qualche stupida ragione, non aveva pensato che la morte di Voldemort lo avrebbe reso di nuovo un Omega ‘non Legato’ o forse, a voler essere più precisi, sapeva che sarebbe successo ma lo sconvolgeva comunque vedere il suo nome sulla Lista.  
E invece era proprio così.  
Non senza una certa esitazione, si ritrovò a scrutare la cartella dell’uomo, morbosamente affascinato dalla moltitudine di dettagli, così intimi da farlo arrossire ma che comunque non riuscirono a impedirgli di scorrere la documentazione, curioso nonostante il bruciante senso di colpa per aver ceduto alla tentazione di leggere il fascicolo completo.  
Da quel momento Harry cominciò a farsi delle idee…  
Voldemort era stato un mago potente e Piton, questo Harry lo sapeva per certo, era stato perfettamente in grado di rimanere in piedi davanti a lui, anche se ovviamente non spesso, poiché il pazzo preferiva che tutti i suoi seguaci strisciassero, letteralmente, sul terreno su cui camminava.  
Inoltre Harry aveva paura che un’Omega giovane avrebbe avuto problemi o timori ad accettare la sua condizione… in fondo era di uno schiavo che si stava parlando, per quanto nessuno l’avrebbe messa in quei termini, Piton invece era un uomo adulto, e di sicuro aveva ormai superato qualunque stupida ansia giovanile.  
Un altro punto a suo favore era anche la sua profonda riservatezza… E poi Harry lo conosceva da sempre!  
Sì, bene, non era proprio che lo conoscesse davvero, ma gli aveva dato alcuni suoi ricordi, quando credeva di essere in punto di morte, e di certo quello voleva dire qualcosa, no?  
E infine Harry aveva avuto una stupida cotta per lui al quinto anno e, sebbene avesse sepolto da molto tempo quelle fantasie, più ci pensava più era certo che Piton sarebbe stato la scelta più sensata.  
  
_Ministero della Magia, 2 luglio 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Era stata la scelta sbagliata.  
Era rimasto in coma così a lungo, e aveva prestato così poca attenzione alla gente intorno a sé e alle notizie in generale da quando si era risvegliato, che non aveva nemmeno capito di essere arrivato al Ministero durante i festeggiamenti per i due mesi dalla caduta di Voldemort.  
Il palazzo era invaso di gente, e lui non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a trovare la strada per l’ufficio del nuovo Ministro Shacklebolt che, nella ressa, era incappato in Travers.  
Era certo che fosse stato condannato ad Azkaban anche se non aveva controllato, ma adesso l’Alpha era lì lui era un Omega ‘non Legato’.  
Questo voleva dire che sarebbe stato completamente in balia di qualunque capriccio del suo vecchio compagno Mangiamorte.  
Vide l’odio negli occhi di Travers e gli ci volle un niente per capire che quell’uomo imputava a lui buona parte della colpa per la caduta del Signore Oscuro e, soprattutto, per la sua quasi incarcerazione.  
Lo aveva afferrato per il collo senza esitazioni, premendo forte sulla sua ghiandola di Legame, e gli aveva ordinato di seguirlo.  
Erano passati davvero molti anni da quando Severus si era ritrovato in questo genere di situazioni, perché era stato Legato al Signore Oscuro fin da quando frequentava ancora Hogwarts e dopo, su richiesta di Silente, gli era sempre stato permesso di usare soppressori e incantesimi cancella odori.  
Nessun Alpha lo aveva mai più avvicinato, sia per timore del Signore Oscuro, sia perché in molti nemmeno sapevano che fosse un Omega.  
Forse era a causa dell’uso prolungato dei soppressori che la voce Alpha di Travers, e il suo odore muschiato, non lo avevano mandato del tutto fuori di testa.  
Anche così Severus sapeva che era meglio non contraddire un Alpha, né tantomeno provare a resistere, e lo aveva seguito.  
L’uomo lo aveva spinto in un ascensore ed erano scesi fino a un piano dove si trovavano solo uffici che, Severus se ne rese conto in fretta, erano deserti a causa dei festeggiamenti.  
Travers gli ordinò di entrare in una stanza che sembrava una sala riunioni e chiuse la porta alle loro spalle.  
“Questo è stato davvero un insperato colpo di fortuna, non lo credi anche tu?”  
Lo motteggiò l’uomo con un ringhio nella voce, e Severus decise che sarebbe stato più sicuro, per lui, tenere gli occhi bassi e non rispondere.  
In quel momento gli ordini dell’Alpha non sembravano avere effetto su di lui ma Severus sapeva che attaccare l’uomo lo avrebbe potuto mandare direttamente ad Azkaban… o peggio…  
“ **Spogliati.** ”  
L’ordine scivolò nella mente di Severus, che però sentì solo una blanda compulsione e quindi esitò.  
Travers lo schiaffeggiò, colpendolo forte con il dorso della mano, e ripeté l’ordine con maggiore enfasi:  
“ **Spogliati.** Sappiamo entrambi che è ciò che vuoi.”  
Severus cominciò a sbottonarsi la tunica lentamente e Travers, rabbioso, sfoderò la bacchetta e, con un singolo movimento, strappò a brandelli i suoi vestiti, prima di ordinare di nuovo:  
“ **Finisci di toglierti quegli stracci e inginocchiati**.”  
Severus valutò di nuovo le sue possibilità di fuga mentre si lasciava scivolare di dosso le strisce di stoffa nera.  
Sembrava essere immune ai comandi di Travers, e aveva la sua bacchetta nel fodero che ancora portava al braccio.  
Travers, come tutti gli Alpha, non aveva creduto necessario disarmarlo, perché dopotutto lui era un Omega…  
Un Omega che attaccava un Alpha era una cosa impensabile… Severus non credeva nemmeno che la legge prevedesse un’eventualità del genere, perché lui era un oggetto senza diritti mentre quello davanti a sé era un Alpha e, come tale, era osannato dal Mondo Magico.  
Severus si inginocchiò, pensando che fino a quel momento Travers non aveva ancora fatto nulla di davvero pericoloso e non poteva certo Morderlo per Legarlo, visto che Severus non era in calore, così fu disposto a cedere… dopotutto erano al Ministero e c’era anche la possibilità che qualcuno a un certo punto li interrompesse, magari dandogli modo di farsi riconoscere e di chiedere di Shacklebolt…  
Appena fu inginocchiato, Travers ringhiò soddisfatto e ordinò di nuovo:  
“ **Avanti, presentami la tua bocca**.”  
Fu a quel punto che la porta si spalancò di colpo e un ubriaco, barcollante, entrò nella stanza.  
“Oh… scusate… credevo fosse il bagno…”  
Travers si girò di colpo, ringhiando:  
“Fuori di qui, imbecille, non vedi che sto disciplinando una cagna?”  
Anche Severus aveva girato la testa, per vedere se il nuovo arrivato potesse offrirgli un qualche genere di aiuto, ma alla vista di quella spettinata testa di capelli neri la voce gli morì in gola.  
  
_Ministero della Magia, 2 luglio 1998_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry Potter ci aveva messo un paio di giorni a decidersi ma poi, con tutto il suo lato Grifondoro a gridargli di muoversi, si era smaterializzato ai cancelli di Hogwarts, pronto ad affrontare una difficile conversazione con il suo professore meno amato.  
Purtroppo il suo tempismo era stato pessimo, in quanto Piton non era lì.  
La Preside gli aveva detto che era dovuto andare al Ministero per affari urgenti, senza dare altre spiegazioni, e Harry aveva immaginato che fosso andato per firmare la Lista.  
Il suo nome era già sulla Lista da quasi un mese, fin da quando era uscito dal coma al San Mungo, ma evidentemente non era ancora andato a firmare la sottoscrizione obbligatoria.  
Harry sapeva che era un brutto affare in quanto, sebbene si dicesse ‘firmare’, in realtà ci sarebbero stati controlli medici e magici e lui, dopo aver visto la documentazione allegata alla Lista, era abbastanza certo che fossero davvero poco piacevoli.  
Si affrettò al Ministero, sperando di arrivare in tempo per risparmiare all’uomo le procedure che, di base, erano piuttosto umilianti e invasive.  
Appena scese nel grande atrio del Ministero, si ritrovò in mezzo ad una folla enorme e abbassò istintivamente la testa per non farsi riconoscere.  
_Dannazione._  
Erano passati due mesi da quando aveva sconfitto Voldemort e lui si era completamente scordato della celebrazione per il secondo mese della Vittoria.  
Se ne era scordato perché era una stupidaggine, cui aveva con decisione rifiutato di presenziare, nonostante la richiesta accorata di Kingsley, il neoeletto Ministro della Magia e adesso, invece, si ritrovava proprio lì.  
Ringraziò Merlino che la maggior parte dei presenti fosse ubriaca, o peggio, e che l’atmosfera di festa generale rendesse tutti troppo sbadati per notarlo.  
Incurvò le spalle e si lasciò scendere i capelli sulla fronte, a coprire la cicatrice, poi si diresse in un angolo e lanciò una rapida trasfigurazione sul suo viso.  
I suoi vestiti non erano niente di speciale, anzi si poteva dire che erano proprio stracci: indossava ancora vecchi capi di Dudley poiché non aveva ancora trovato il tempo di andare a comprarsi qualcosa di decente.  
Più che altro non ne aveva avuta la voglia, in realtà.  
Affrontare un giro di shopping a Diagon Alley, in quei giorni, avrebbe voluto dire sbarcandosi un bagno di folla pieno di persone, sconosciute e adoranti, che volevano anche solo toccare il loro Salvatore, come se lui fosse una specie di talismano o chissà che altro.  
Accantonò il problema e indagò tra la moltitudine dei presenti, immaginando che gli uffici fossero tutti chiusi, quel giorno, e che Piton potesse essersi fermato a salutare qualcuno, nel grande atrio del Ministero.  
Non che Piton fosse un uomo loquace, né tantomeno ben visto poiché, nonostante Harry avesse fatto fuoco e fiamme per scagionarlo, erano ancora in molti a crederlo un Mangiamorte che avrebbe meritato di finire ad Azkaban per l’omicidio di Silente.  
Inalò i profumi della folla, sperando in un indizio, ma non ne trovò e pensò di attraversare l’atrio, gremito, per dirigersi verso l’ufficio di Kingsley.  
Forse Piton aveva preferito affrontare la questione direttamente con lui, poiché erano conoscenti ed entrambi erano stati membri dell’Ordine della Fenice…  
Quando fu abbastanza vicino agli ascensori, fiutò qualcosa e un campanello di allarme suonò forte nella sua testa. I suoi occhi si girarono intorno frenetici.  
Fece appena in tempo a vedere le porte di una cabina richiudersi: all’interno c’erano il suo professore e un uomo che, sul momento, non riconobbe ma che gli sembrò familiare.  
Osservò il pannello dell’ascensore per vedere dove si sarebbero fermati, poi aggrottò la fronte.  
Erano scesi parecchio in basso, molto oltre l’ufficio di Kingsley.  
Harry chiamò l’ascensore e scese allo stesso piano, solo per ritrovarsi in un corridoio deserto, poiché, come aveva sospettato, gli uffici erano chiusi, quel giorno.  
Probabilmente l’uomo con Piton era un funzionario zelante, che aveva accettato di seguire il caso del professore nonostante il giorno di festa.  
Poi però sentì una voce provenire da una porta chiusa, alla sua destra:  
“Questo è stato davvero un insperato colpo di fortuna, non lo credi anche tu?”  
Harry annusò l’aria ed estrasse la bacchetta per precauzione, mentre la voce dell’uomo parlava di nuovo:  
“ **Spogliati**.” Era un ordine, ed era stato fatto seguire da un basso ringhio.  
Harry lanciò un rapido Alohomora sulla porta, che evidentemente non era stata protetta da incantesimi di chiusura, e sentì il ‘click’ della serratura che si sbloccava.  
Subito dopo udì un suono, che sembrava quello di uno schiaffo, e poi la voce dell’uomo impartì un nuovo e più perentorio ordine:  
“ **Spogliati**. Sappiamo entrambi che è quello che vuoi.”  
Le mani di Harry si strinsero sulla bacchetta e la sua rabbia cominciò a montare.  
_No! Merda, no!_  
Si costrinse a calmarsi.  
Lui non era di certo un veggente e forse stava equivocando.  
Sentiva l’odore di un Alpha e di un Omega, ma questo non voleva dire che, qualunque cosa stesse succedendo nella stanza, non fosse perfettamente consensuale…  
“ **Finisci di toglierti quegli stracci e inginocchiati**.”  
Harry strinse i denti.  
E se invece non fosse stato per niente consensuale?  
Se avesse fatto irruzione nella stanza, bacchetta in mano e atteggiamento da Salvatore del Mondo Magico, c’era la reale possibilità che facesse davvero la figura del cretino.  
No, meglio fingere di inciampare all’interno.  
Se avesse tenuto la testa bassa, e si fosse finto ubriaco, complice anche la semplice trasfigurazione al suo viso, forse i due uomini nell’ufficio non lo avrebbero riconosciuto, e almeno lui avrebbe mantenuto un po’ di dignità, nel caso si fosse sbagliato.  
Sentì un ringhio di soddisfazione e poi un altro ordine:  
“ **Avanti, presentami la tua bocca**.”  
Harry decise semplicemente di cadere contro la porta, inciampando all’interno mezzo inclinato in avanti, la faccia nascosta dai capelli, strascicando appena le parole:  
“Oh… scusate… credevo fosse il bagno…”  
L’uomo si girò ringhiano forte verso di lui:  
“Fuori di qui, imbecille, non vedi che sto disciplinando una cagna?”  
_Travers._  
Il Mangiamorte che aveva incontrato a Diagon Alley quando lui, Ron e Hermione avevano fatto irruzione alla Gringott.  
Harry realizzò chi era e, allo stesso tempo, lo vide allungare un ceffone, forte e sonoro, sul viso inespressivo di Piton, che era a petto nudo, in ginocchio per terra, con la tunica lacerata ai suoi fianchi.  
Harry mantenne sotto controllo l’ira che sentì crescergli nello stomaco, e si schiarì la voce con un buffo ‘uhm… uhm…’ degno di quella stronza di Dolores Umbridge.  
Il suono fece di nuovo girare Travers, questa volta con una furia omicida negli occhi:  
“Sei ancora qui? Torna a sbronzarti e togliti dai piedi, cialtrone.”  
A Harry era chiaro che il Mangiamorte era ormai troppo eccitato dal premio ai suoi piedi, per rendersi conto che l’ubriaco adesso non era più curvo o barcollante: Harry si era drizzato e lo squadrava con occhi fin troppo presenti, mentre la sua mano, ferma, impugnava saldamente la bacchetta di agrifoglio lunga undici pollici.  
“Travers, giusto?” Chiese Harry, facendosi roteare la bacchetta tra le dita, in un vezzo che non molto tempo prima era stato del Signore Oscuro. “Credo che non ci abbiano mai presentati correttamente, e questo mi sembra il momento perfetto.”  
L’ex Mangiamorte sollevò la bacchetta appena il suo cervello, appannato dagli ormoni, gli permise di comprendere che l’uomo che aveva fatto irruzione poteva essere un pericolo, ma era troppo tardi, perché una luce rossa si stava già dirigendo verso il suo petto.  
Il corpo di Travers cadde scompostamente sul pavimento, e Harry fece un passo avanti, osservandolo dall’alto con disprezzo, poi girò la sua bacchetta verso le vesti di Piton, a brandelli, e mormorò un semplice ‘Reparo’, prima di riconsegnarle al professore, ancora inginocchiato sul pavimento, che li afferrò con un gesto brusco, alzandosi e rivestendosi.  
Harry distolse gli occhi, fin troppo consapevole di quanto la cosa fosse imbarazzante per entrambi, anche se dubitava che Piton capisse, esattamente, quanto anche per lui la scena fosse scomoda.  
Se Harry si era aspettato un ringraziamento, si sbagliò di grosso, perché Piton, una volta rivestito, disse con voce tagliente:  
“Passerai dei guai per questo, Potter. Travers sporgerà denuncia, appena si sveglierà.”  
Harry si accorse di due cose contemporaneamente: la prima era che il suo blando travestimento non aveva per nulla ingannato Piton, e la seconda era che il professore credeva che lui avrebbe passato dei guai, per aver interrotto un Alpha che stava cercando di accoppiarsi con un Omega disponibile.  
Sarebbe stato vero, ovviamente, ma solo se a interrompere non fosse stato un altro Alpha, in cerca degli stessi favori. In quel caso nessuna ammenda sarebbe stata applicata, e la contesa sarebbe stata risolta tra le parti.   
Il premio al vincitore, dopotutto, e Harry era un Alpha.  
Non che gli sembrasse il momento adatto per farlo notare, anche se in realtà aveva seguito Piton fin lì esattamente per quello… però adesso, con Travers steso per terra, e dopo quella scena…  
Harry rispose con voce cattiva:  
“Non farà un bel niente, quando si sveglierà. Non credo nemmeno che mi abbia riconosciuto.” E dopo averlo detto, assestò un calcio al fianco dell’uomo.  
“Sei un moccioso e un imbecille, Potter! Non sai nemmeno cosa hai fatto!” Scatto Piton, e Harry si maledisse.  
Piton lo credeva davvero un tale ingenuo da non sapere proprio nulla, sulla questione?  
Molto probabile.  
Dopotutto Piton sapeva che lui era stato allevato da babbani.  
Harry alzò di scatto la testa con una luce pericolosa negli occhi, deciso ad distruggere le certezze del suo professore:  
“So benissimo cosa ho fatto! Merlino, per una volta nella mia vita, so esattamente cosa ho fatto.” Finì la frase con un tono compiaciuto, poi inarcò appena la bocca, in un mezzo sorriso vagamente imbarazzato, e aggiunse conciliante:  
“Torniamo di sopra, va bene?”  
Tornare di sopra, trovare Kingsley, parlare con Piton e firmare qualche incartamento era tutto quello che Harry chiedeva. Davvero.  
Piton annuì appena, e Harry lo precedette fuori dall’ufficio nel quale aveva appena fatto irruzione, e poi verso gli ascensori.  
Dovevano tornare di sopra alla svelta, in un bel posto grande e con tanta gente intorno, perché l’ufficio era stato così pregno dell’odore di Piton che Harry stava cominciando a sentire una brutta voglia di ringhiare.  
Lungo il corridoio, il professore chiese con voce asciutta:  
“Che cosa ci facevi qui, comunque, Potter?”  
Harry allargò le braccia e poi si indicò con un dito, cercando di scherzare per allentare la tensione:  
“Ho il complesso del Salvatore, evidentemente. Uno così brutto che non riesco in nessun modo a liberarmene.”  
“Potter. Dico sul serio.” Replicò Piton con voce cattiva e Harry si girò di colpo, improvvisamente certo di dover affermare in qualche modo, anche sottile, che era in caccia:  
“Stavo seguendo te. Cosa cazzo credi che stessi facendo?”  
Piton si bloccò, il volto ancora inespressivo, e chiese, gelido:  
“Perché?”  
Harry fece un passo indietro, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che l’odore dell’Omega era sempre più forte e abbassò gli occhi, cercando di rompere il contatto visivo con l’uomo che, la parte Alpha in lui, già reclamava come trofeo.  
Era in evidente imbarazzo, incerto su quanto dire in quel preciso momento:  
“Perché… uhm…”  
Piton era evidentemente ancora piuttosto scosso, nervoso, e le parole gli uscirono taglienti, o forse era semplicemente il solito stronzo:  
“Non balbettare! O la tua scarsa intelligenza non ti permette nemmeno di mettere due parole coerenti in fila?”  
Harry rispose di colpo, infastidito dalla piega che il dialogo stava prendendo:  
“Travers dovrebbe stare ad Azkaban, e non me ne frega nulla se è stato assolto, va bene?”  
Nemmeno un briciolo di verità ma la miglior menzogna che era riuscita a mettere insieme, così su due piedi.  
Sollevò appena la testa, dando al professore uno sguardo rabbioso, e si girò facendo due rapidi passi verso l’ascensore, ma poi il suo innato e stupidissimo istinto da Alpha, lo costrinse ad aggiungere:  
“E tu perché non hai almeno mascherato l’odore? Non puoi andartene in giro così, cazzo!”  
Piton, mentre insegnava a Hogwarts, era sempre stato coperto da uno spesso incantesimo cancella odori, così Harry non aveva mai sentito dal vivo, fino a quel momento, che odore avesse.  
Adesso lo sapeva, ed era certo di non aver mai annusato niente di così perfetto.  
La sua domanda era stata stupida, comunque, poiché ne conosceva perfettamente la risposta: Severus Piton, dalla morte del Signore Oscuro, era un Omega non più Legato, iscritto nella Lista degli Omega disponibili, quindi gli era negato l’uso di ogni pozione, o incantesimo, che potesse mascherare la sua vera natura.  
Harry, esasperato, alzò la mano per chiamare l’ascensore, solo per lasciarla ricadere lungo il fianco quando sentì uno sbuffo indignato, dietro di sé, prima che Piton lo afferrasse per una spalla e lo costringesse a girarsi.  
“E tu che cosa ne sai, Potter?” Chiese con voce affilata e con occhi pieni di rabbia.  
Harry si scrollò la mano di dosso e scosse le spalle, poi lo fissò negli occhi, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che non era poi molto più basso di Piton e che, anche solo il tocco dell’uomo, era un tormento per lui, in quel momento, perché rischiava di fargli perdere il controllo.  
Le parole successive gli uscirono di nuovo senza pensare:  
“So che ora chiamerò un ascensore e salirò. E so che tu, invece, prenderai il prossimo, perché non esiste al mondo che restiamo chiusi in uno spazio così ristretto, non mentre sei a meno di una settimana dall’andare in calore.”  
Perché non poteva semplicemente cucirsi la bocca?  
Era vero che la sua mente aveva appena formulato un pensiero sconcio sull’ascensore, ma perché doveva dirlo?  
Non poteva tacere?  
_Stupido, stupido…_  
Piton lo guardò molto male:  
“Chi te l’ha detto?”  
Harry era esasperato.  
Non voleva che andasse così. In nessuna parte del suo piano le cose andavano a incasinarsi così… ma poi, quando mai i suoi piani funzionavano come voleva?  
“Il mio naso me lo dice, chi cazzo vuoi che me lo abbia detto?”  
Una brutta verità buttata lì con cattiveria, dopo che aveva pensato tanto a come affrontare l’argomento. Era questo il modo in cui Harry riusciva sempre a rendersi la vita difficile.  
“Tu non sei un Alpha, Potter.” Rispose secco Piton.  
Harry adesso era quasi offeso. Dopotutto era ormai certo che Piton non se ne fosse mai accorto.  
“Lo so fare, un decente incantesimo cancella odori. Non sono così incompetente, sai?”  
Rispose piccato, perché con quell’uomo era sempre un recriminare sulle sue scarse capacità e sulla sua inesistente intelligenza.  
Piton esitò un attimo prima di rispondere:  
“Esatto. Un Alpha non lo farebbe, quindi te lo chiedo di nuovo: chi te lo ha detto?”  
Certo, pensò cinicamente Harry, dopotutto James Potter, il suo illustre padre, noto pallone gonfiato sempre in caccia di gloria, di sicuro non avrebbe mai pensato di nascondere una cosa del genere. Una cosa che il Mondo Magico adorava e osannava.  
Ma lui non era suo padre anche se, evidentemente, anni d’irritanti lezioni, e una guerra, non erano riuscite a scalfire minimamente le convinzioni di Piton.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, irritato oltre misura.  
Harry avrebbe voluto prendere un respiro profondo, per cercare di calmarsi, ma l’odore di Piton era troppo invitante:  
“Solo non mi va che si sappia. Va bene?”  
Rispose in un sussurro quasi inudibile, come se volesse trasmettere all’uomo il suo desiderio di segretezza.  
Aveva abbastanza fama già così, senza bisogno di ritrovarsi alla porta gli Omega non Legati di tutto il Regno Unito, e grazie tante.  
Piton ribatté rapido:  
“Se è vero, togli l’incantesimo.”  
_Pessima, pessima idea._  
Harry diede fuori di matto all’istante:  
“Non esiste che io faccia una cosa così stupida all’interno del Ministero, con te qui davanti e con una sala gremita di gente sopra di noi e…”  
Piton sollevò la bacchetta e, con uno scatto fulmineo, lanciò un silenzioso ‘Finite Incantatem’.  
L’incantesimo cancella odori svanì velocemente e Harry ringhiò, esasperato, quando vide, prevedibilmente, le ginocchia di Piton piegarsi e l’uomo crollare a terra, con gli occhi sbarrati.  
Harry si sentì arrossire, anche se non era certo se fosse per la rabbia o per l’imbarazzo.  
Sapeva che l’effetto del suo odore sarebbe stato quello, e aveva voluto risparmiare a Piton l’umiliazione di finire a terra in quel modo.  
Era però innegabile che la vista del suo professore del tutto incapace di reagire fosse davvero appagante, così si limitò a sibilare, guardandolo dall’alto in basso:  
“Grazie mille! Ti meriteresti di essere lasciato lì.” Poi chiuse gli occhi un attimo e alzò la bacchetta, muovendola appena per abbassare gli scudi difensivi del Ministero, poiché Kingsley gli aveva dato libero accesso alla struttura, in modo che potesse smaterializzarsi ovunque, senza dover passare dall’ingresso, dove di sicuro qualche giornalista lo avrebbe intercettato e fermato.  
“Merlino, quanto odio la smaterializzazione!” Disse un attimo prima di afferrare Piton e di scomparire con lui.


	5. Un uomo, Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Grimmauld Place, 2 luglio 1998_  
_Severus Piton_

  
La sua giornata era andata a puttane nel momento stesso in cui aveva incrociato Travers al Ministero, ma ora era notevolmente peggiorata.  
Potter.  
Harry dannatissimo Potter, nientemeno che il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, era un fottuto Alpha.  
No, corresse la mente di Severus, non un semplice Alpha, uno che emanava potere anche solo dall’odore.  
Era bastato annullare l’incantesimo di Potter e l’ondata del suo odore lo aveva travolto come mai gli era successo prima di allora.  
Le sue gambe avevano semplicemente ceduto e il suo corpo era impazzito, fin troppo ansioso di compiacere l’Alpha.  
Harry Potter.  
Se avesse potuto scegliere, avrebbe preferito morire per mano di Travers, piuttosto che essere visto di nuovo da Potter cedere in quel modo vergognoso.  
Si sentiva umiliato, ma ringraziò il cielo di non essere ancora in calore o non sarebbe più riuscito nemmeno a ragionare e, anche così, era davvero difficile…  
Si erano smaterializzati nella cucina di Grimmauld Place e, sebbene il posto sembrasse più pulito che in passato, Severus notò che non c’erano altri evidenti segni di cambiamento.  
Harry riapplicò l’incantesimo cancella odori e aprì le finestre con un colpo di bacchetta, per arieggiare il locale, mentre lasciava cadere Severus su una delle sedie della cucina e chiamava:  
“Kreacher!”  
L’elfo comparve immediatamente e Harry gli ordinò di portare del whisky incendiario, che versò rapido in un bicchiere per poi porgerlo a Severus che lo accettò senza una parola, sapendo che lo avrebbe aiutato, almeno un po’, con la tensione.  
Potter si sedette di botto su una sedia davanti a Piton e si passò le mani tra i capelli selvaggi, ingarbugliandoli ancora di più.  
Severus lo osservò a occhi sbarrati, ancora incapace di schiarirsi le idee, nonostante il conforto del whisky.  
Potter non disse niente per un po’, guardando solo il tavolo, e Piton usò quel tempo per occludere la sua mente, serrandola così profondamente come mai aveva fatto, nemmeno davanti al Signore Oscuro, cosicché quando Potter alzò il viso e incrociò i suoi occhi, lui era di nuovo sotto controllo.  
Il Salvatore del Mondo Magico prese un respiro profondo e Severus fu certo che lo avesse fatto apposta, per inalare il suo aroma.  
“Non credevo che sarebbe andato tutto così male.”  
Potter fece una smorfia con le labbra, come a sottolineare il suo punto di vista.  
“Ho visto il tuo nome sulla Lista, qualche settimana fa, ed ero venuto a Hogwarts per parlartene… ma la professoressa McGranitt mi ha detto che eri al Ministero, e ho pensato di poterti raggiungere, prima che…” Potter ringhiò di frustrazione per il suo discorso incasinato, e Severus si rese conto che era tutto vero: Harry Potter era un Alpha.  
Lo era sempre stato, e lui non se ne era mai minimamente accorto, anche se adesso tutto, dai suoi movimenti al suo comportamento, glielo faceva apparire piuttosto chiaro.  
Harry versò un bicchiere di whisky per se stesso e lo buttò giù come fosse acqua, mentre Severus, nonostante i suoi sforzi, non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo.  
Il moccioso riprese a parlare e almeno quello fu un bene perché, per una volta in vita sua, Severus era stato preso del tutto alla sprovvista dalla situazione, e aveva bisogno di capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
“Ricomincio. Volevo solo dirti che posso farti togliere dalla Lista.”  
Severus sollevò un sopracciglio, interrogativo.  
Se un Omega veniva tolto dalla Lista, voleva dire che un Alpha lo aveva Rivendicato.  
Potter frugò in tasca e ne estrasse quello che, dopo un piccolo incantesimo, divenne un plico di pergamene.  
“Sono i documenti per la richiesta formale. Basta che li firmi.”  
Severus guardò i fogli e sentì un moto improvviso di rabbia: era chiaro che quella dovesse essere una delle brillanti idee della nuova Preside di Hogwarts, perché era del tutto ovvio che, Harry Potter, sarebbe stato l’ultima persona sulla faccia della terra a voler Rivendicare Severus.  
“Te l’ha chiesto Minerva?” Domandò, furibondo per il fatto che la donna non avesse nemmeno pensato di condividere con lui quella bella trovata.  
Potter spalancò la bocca per un attimo, come se fosse realmente indignato:  
“Cosa? No!”  
Piton spinse con forza i fogli verso di lui.  
Potter sembrava sincero, ma lui non capiva il senso di quella cosa:  
“Perché mai, sulla terra, vorresti fare una cosa così stupida? Sei un moccioso, non ti rendi nemmeno conto…”  
“ **ZITTO!** ”  
L’odore era andato ma bastò la voce per immobilizzare Severus. Se anche era riuscito a resistere ai comandi di Travers, a quanto pareva con Potter le cose erano ben diverse.  
Maledisse il suo stesso corpo quando lo sentì fremere, pronto a soddisfare l’Alpha, e fu in quel momento che Severus realizzò di essere seduto davanti all’uomo che aveva ucciso il Signore Oscuro.  
Potter inclinò la testa:  
“Scusa, **puoi parlare** , se vuoi.” Disse piano, prima di continuare, come se fosse davvero pentito di aver usato la sua voce da Alpha per zittire Severus:  
“Giuro che nella mia testa mi era uscita meglio. Non so perché ti sia venuta in mente la McGranitt, o cosa c’entri, ma no. Ti ho visto sulla Lista e so di essere la scelta migliore, per te, perché, a quanto pare, ci sono in giro ancora alcuni sostenitori di Faccia di Serpente che sembrano avere una gran voglia di mettere le mani su di te e, se non firmi adesso, probabilmente Travers o qualcuno come lui, farà richiesta molto in fretta. E’ questo che vuoi? Sarai morto per la fine del mese.”  
Severus era quasi ammirato.  
Potter stava cercando di costringerlo ad accettarlo come suo Alpha, facendo sembrare che fosse per il bene di Severus.  
Per quanto il discorso fosse mirabilmente costruito, il professore di Pozioni non era un ragazzino, e non si face illusioni: anche se la proposta era sensata, nessun Alpha, tantomeno quell’irritante moccioso, avrebbe mai pensato al suo bene.  
Severus si leccò le labbra secche, sperando davvero che non fosse inteso come un gesto allusivo o qualche altra stronzata del genere, da un Alpha giovane, e ovviamente inesperto, come Potter:  
“Quindi era vera la prima risposta. Hai davvero un qualche genere di malato complesso del Salvatore? Perché davvero non vedo altro motivo per il quale dovresti fare una cosa del genere.”  
Severus stava cercando di usare tutta la sua immaginazione, per capire cosa poteva spingere Harry Potter, diciottenne Salvatore del Mondo Magico, a voler Rivendicare un Omega come lui ma, anche sforzandosi, non riuscì a trovare nessun motivo, né palese né recondito.  
Harry emise un ringhio di gola, che fece rabbrividire Severus per quanto fosse intrinsecamente da Alpha:  
“Senti, perché lo faccio, sono fatti miei. Tu puoi scegliere di firmare o dirmi che non ti interessa.”  
“Non mi interessa.” Rispose Severus fin troppo rapidamente, certo che avrebbe fatto bene ad andarsene lontano da lì, seduta stante, se solo fosse stato certo di potersi alzare senza cadere di nuovo a terra.  
Harry incrociò le braccia sul petto, il volto piuttosto scontento per l’ovvio rifiuto di Severus, e continuò con voce fin troppo fredda. Una voce che Severus non aveva mai sentito dal ragazzo-che-era-sopravvissuto:  
“Bene. La casa è protetta e non c’è modo che tu riesca a superare i reparti per uscire da qui. Mi basterà trattenerti finché non andrai in calore, poi ci Legheremo e fanculo ai documenti.”  
Piton rimase senza parole solo per un istante.  
Una volta che lui fosse stato in calore, Potter avrebbe davvero potuto Morderlo, e un Morso di Legame rendeva inutile qualunque scartoffia amministrativa.  
Era vile Legare un Omega in quel modo, senza prima Rivendicarlo, ed era una cosa che Severus si sarebbe aspettato, solo un’ora prima, da Travers. Anzi, era esattamente quello che si era aspettato succedesse con Travers...  
Era un atto infame, anche per un Alpha dei peggiori, fare una cosa del genere, e di certo, per quanto Severus avesse una bassa opinione di Potter, non lo avrebbe creduto capace di una minaccia di quel tipo.  
Rispose con rabbia malcelata:  
“Sei un moccioso, Potter… non sai nemmeno di cosa parli!”  
Il Morso prevedeva che Potter lo annodasse, e Severus dubitava davvero che il ragazzo, giovane com’era, avesse mai avuto alcun genere di rapporto sessuale adeguato con un Omega.  
Gli Omega erano rari, e Severus sapeva per certo che non ce n’erano stati, a Hogwarts, durante gli anni passati, così Potter di sicuro non aveva avuto nessuna occasione per…  
Harry si sporse in avanti con un ghigno davvero insinuante:  
“Vuoi scommettere? O forse vuoi che annulli di nuovo l’incantesimo cancella odori?”  
Severus si sentì impotente, il sangue lavato via dalla sua faccia.  
La cruda verità era che sarebbe stato costretto al volere altrui, com’era sempre stato per tutta la sua vita. Aveva fatto qualunque cosa, per liberarsi dal giogo di essere un Omega, ma non c’era ovviamente via di scampo e adesso, il bambino che aveva giurato di proteggere, che aveva aiutato a costo della sua vita, era diventato un uomo e, come se non bastasse, un Alpha,ed era pronto a ricordargli qual’era il suo posto.  
E ovviamente Potter era solo un arrogante, che credeva di avere tutti i diritti naturali del mondo su di lui, e che lo vedeva come un mero oggetto, esattamente come ogni altro dannato Alpha al mondo.  
Non era cambiato niente.  
Non cambiava mai niente, per lui.  
Severus Piton si era sentito libero, almeno per un po’, in tutti quegli anni a Hogwarts mentre il Signore Oscuro era scomparso e a lui era consentito comportarsi come un essere umano, ma era chiaro che quel tempo era definitivamente finito. Stava per tornare a essere solo una proprietà.  
Sarebbe stato molto meglio se fosse morto durante la guerra.  
Almeno si sarebbe risparmiato le umiliazioni che evidentemente stavano per arrivare.  
Anni a tiranneggiare il piccolo bastardo e ora, ne era certo, li avrebbe pagati tutti, uno per uno.  
Era chiaro che l’intento fosse esattamente quello. Adesso lo aveva capito.  
Abbassò la testa, sconfitto, sapendo perfettamente che non poteva vincere quella battaglia, semplicemente perché, entro pochi giorni, il suo corpo e la sua mente lo avrebbero tradito, lasciandolo sul pavimento a supplicare.  
Nessun Omega aveva mai una scelta e lui ormai avrebbe dovuto saperlo.  
Accantonò le piccole illusioni che si era fatto di poter avere una vita, se non proprio felice, almeno accettabile, e rispose remissivo:  
“Va bene, Alpha. Dove devo firmare?”  
Era da anni che non era più stato costretto a farlo.  
Il Signore Oscuro, al suo ritorno, lo aveva voluto di nuovo, ma non gli aveva imposto di smettere i soppressori perché, nel suo ruolo di spia, doveva continuare a stare a Hogwarts. Così, almeno, il lato più umiliante dell’essere un Omega gli era stato risparmiato, ma adesso, libero dalle pozioni, sentì di nuovo fluire in sé l’imperativo biologico di compiacere l’Alpha, e smise di opporsi, lasciando che tutti i suoi stupidi, sottomessi e ubbidienti istinti da Omega, si mostrassero.  
Harry sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, fin troppo sorpreso dell’improvvisa remissività del suo professore, e Severus, una volta di più, fu certo che il moccioso non avesse mai avuto un Omega a presentare il culo in calore per lui.  
“Tutto qui? All’improvviso firmi senza chiedere altro?”  
Severus era troppo stanco anche per combattere contro se stesso.  
Che cosa avrebbe dovuto chiedere, dopotutto?  
Dove avrebbe vissuto? O se Potter lo avrebbe voluto solo per il sesso o anche per garantirsi una prole?  
Se gli avrebbe permesso di continuare a insegnare o anche solo a preparare pozioni?  
Niente di tutto quello aveva importanza, in realtà.  
Severus era già sulla Lista quindi, che fosse Potter o chiunque altro, sarebbe stato di nuovo proprietà di qualcuno, e di certo il moccioso aveva ragione: Travers non era un genio ma, con abbastanza tempo a sua disposizione, si sarebbe reso conto che Severus era Rivendicabile legalmente.  
Prese i fogli e, con un colpo di bacchetta, appellò una piuma e firmò, poi, a occhi bassi e a capo chino, disse solo:  
“Adesso sono tuo, Alpha.”  
Dentro si sentì male, spezzato come non era stato nemmeno davanti al Signore Oscuro perché, almeno in quel caso, lui sapeva che lo stava tradendo, sbeffeggiandolo anche in un qualche modo.  
Harry prese i fogli e li guardò per un attimo.  
Severus si aspettava il peggio, ora.  
Era di nuovo legalmente proprietà di qualcuno, ed era certo che Potter lo avrebbe umiliato seduta stante, in qualche modo doloroso e insultante, solo per dimostrare che poteva.  
Invece Potter lo stupì, parlando in tono normale:  
“Il camino è collegato a Hogwarts. Fammi il favore di non andartene in giro in posti pubblici, almeno finché i documenti non saranno registrati.” Disse il ragazzo, come se lo stesse congedando.  
Severus non era sicuro di cosa intendesse Potter. Poteva andarsene? Così? Senza insulti? Senza essere costretto a supplicare o…  
“Posso restare a Hogwarts, Alpha?”  
Severus adesso avrebbe voluto che Potter mettesse di nuovo fine all’incantesimo cancella odori.  
Almeno avrebbe potuto rendersi conto dell’umore del moccioso, e avere indicazioni su quello che stava succedendo. Sarebbe stato un tormento, ma almeno avrebbe saputo!  
Invece Potter rispose con voce stranamente curiosa:  
“So che hai accettato di tornare a insegnare, e immagino che la pro… la Preside, sia in attesa del tuo ritorno.”  
Severus non se lo fece ripetere e si alzò di colpo, non troppo malfermo sulle gambe, per dirigersi al camino prima che Potter cambiasse idea, incredulo che potesse essere così semplice.  
Non lo fu.  
Potter lo afferrò al volo per un polso e Severus si girò subito, pronto a qualunque cosa gli fosse stata chiesta.  
Sapeva come rendersi la vita più facile, e aveva già firmato, quindi era inutile resistere.  
Invece Potter sollevò la bacchetta e lanciò su di lui un incantesimo cancella odori, efficace come quello che aveva su se stesso.  
“So che tu non lo puoi fare, ma immagino che sarà più semplice così, durante il periodo scolastico.”  
Severus per un attimo meditò un 'grazie', che aveva già a fior di labbra, ma non fece in tempo a pronunciarlo che Potter continuò:  
“Ti aspetto quando comincia il calore e, se non fossi in casa, dì a Kreacher di venirmi a cercare.”  
Severus non alzò nemmeno la testa ma annuì appena, ed entrò nel camino per tornare a Hogwarts.  
  
_La Tana, 2 luglio 1998_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Quel pomeriggio era stato un disastro completo, ne era piuttosto certo.  
Sapeva di essersi comportato da vero imbecille almeno un paio di volte, durante la conversazione con Piton, e si stupì di non essersi preso nemmeno una maledizione.  
Alla fine Piton aveva firmato, ma era stato così orribilmente strano che Harry, ripensandoci, sentì un vago senso di nausea.  
All’improvviso il sarcastico e insopportabile professore era diventato una persona totalmente diversa: sommesso, remissivo…  
Harry continuava a non capire, esattamente, che cosa avesse fatto, o detto, per ottenere quella reazione, ma era certo che le cose non sarebbero dovute andare in quel modo.  
Si era convinto che, in una certa misura, a Piton non sarebbe dispiaciuto essere il suo Omega.  
Non si era di certo immaginato niente di romantico ma aveva pensato che, una volta Legati, avrebbero potuto avere entrambi una parvenza di vita decente.  
Certo, c’era da considerare il fatto che il professore era sulla Lista, e che aveva ancora molti nemici, quindi a Harry era sembrato probabile, visto il forte istinto di autoconservazione dell’uomo, che vedesse nel progetto di Harry una buona via di fuga.  
Non erano proprio le condizioni migliori del mondo, per iniziare una relazione, ma Harry non aveva mai creduto molto nelle favole a lieto fine, non dopo Beda il Bardo, comunque.  
Inoltre avrebbero potuto esserci alcuni problemi minori, una volta che Hogwarts avesse riaperto a settembre, con lui a dover frequentare il settimo anno mentre aveva Piton come Omega e come professore ma… diamine! Piton era sempre riuscito a mentire anche a Voldemort, e Harry era certo che sapesse reggere il gioco davanti a dei ragazzini!  
Allora che cosa era successo, quel pomeriggio? Era perché Harry gli aveva intimato di zittirsi usando la sua voce da Alpha?  
Certo, era stato davvero rude da parte sua, ma non lo aveva fatto apposta e si era scusato subito dopo.  
No, era chiaro che il problema doveva essere altrove… Piton lo considerava un moccioso e, probabilmente, non credeva che potesse essere un buon Alpha.  
Aveva fatto diversi accenni all’inesperienza di Harry, in effetti, e c’era la seria possibilità che lo ritenesse inadeguato al ruolo.  
Ecco, quello sarebbe stato comprensibile.  
Dopotutto Piton non aveva nemmeno idea che Harry fosse un Alpha, fino a quel pomeriggio, e Harry non era di certo mai stato incline a condividere certi aspetti della sua vita con altri.  
Be’, se il problema era quello, si sarebbe risolto presto, in pochi giorni in realtà, perché Harry era sicuro che Piton sarebbe entrato in calore in meno di una settimana, e lui era più che disposto a dimostrargli di poter essere un ottimo Alpha, che non aveva nulla da invidiare a nessun altro.  
Harry non era mai stato molto sicuro di sé ma aveva battuto il Signore Oscuro, e quello avrebbe dovuto garantirgli almeno un minimo di fiducia, no?  
Merlino, quanto odiava ricordare che il Signore Oscuro era stato il precedente Alpha di Piton… gli si stringevano le viscere anche al solo pensiero.  
Harry si costrinse a uscire di casa e a passare al Ministero, per consegnare gli incartamenti firmati.  
Per prudenza rimase lì finché non fu certo che tutti i documenti fossero in ordine, e che il nome di Piton non fosse più disponibile sulla Lista.  
Una volta fatto, decise che aveva ormai davvero bisogno di un po’ di vestiti nuovi.  
Non che volesse comprare chissà cosa, ma qualche paio di jeans e magliette della sua taglia, acquistate senza clamore nella Londra babbana, avrebbero almeno fatto in modo che non sembrasse sempre uno straccione.  
Non gli piaceva molto ammetterlo ma non voleva passare per sciatto quando Piton fosse arrivato da lui.  
Non ci mise molto e, a ora di cena, arrivò puntuale alla Tana, dove tutti lo stavano aspettando.  
C’era ancora quell’aria triste e oppressiva un po’ su tutti loro, ma ognuno faceva del suo meglio per non pensare alla guerra e ai morti, rivolgendo invece i pensieri alle piccole cose di ogni giorno.  
Hermione era lì, come quasi tutti i giorni, incollata al fianco di Ron, mentre gli sorrideva o gli rubava un bacio, e Harry si permise una momentanea fitta di cruda gelosia, poi scosse la testa e si ricordò, dolorosamente, che anche in quel caso la vita non gli aveva dato molta scelta.  
Ginny era stata una specie di sogno, una vaga possibilità di normalità, ma Harry sapeva che, ora che la guerra era finita, meritava di meglio.  
Lui non poteva concepire con una ragazza non Omega e Ginny, che era cresciuta in una grande famiglia, un giorno avrebbe voluto dei figli.  
Forse era stato l’aiuto di Molly, che aveva avuto una discussione molto seria in proposito con la figlia più giovane, ma alla fine Harry e la ragazza si erano lasciati rimanendo in rapporti amichevoli.  
Harry attese la fine del pasto e poi, una volta che tutti si furono spostati in salotto, rimase confortevolmente indietro, per aiutare la signora Weasley a rassettare la cucina.  
“Non c’è sempre bisogno che mi aiuti, Harry!” Lo rimproverò lei, ma lui scosse le spalle e rispose piano:  
“In verità vorrei chiederti una cosa, in privato magari.” Disse Harry cercando di mascherare il rossore che gli era affluito alle guance.  
Era una discussione scomoda, quella che aveva previsto, ma davvero non aveva idea di chi altro lo avrebbe potuto aiutare.  
La donna fece un sorrisetto saputo:  
“Riguarda per caso quella tua idea di dare un’occhiata alla Lista?”  
Il rossore di Harry peggiorò, mentre asciugava i piatti e li riponeva senza magia, solo per tenere le mani occupate.  
“Ehm… in effetti sì.”  
Molly, per un attimo, aggrottò la fronte:  
“Ci hai messo poco. Di solito sono più lenti, a organizzare gli incontri, ma immagino che possano aver accelerato un po’ le cose, per te, giusto?”  
Lui si sentiva sempre infastidito, quando qualcuno diceva che le cose venivano spianate solo perché era Harry Potter, e negli ultimi due mesi era stato un ritornello piuttosto incessante, ma la donna non lo aveva detto con malizia e così le rispose in un sussurro:  
“Veramente c’era una persona che conosco, sulla Lista.”  
Molly sembrò incuriosita:  
“Qualcuno che potrei conoscere anche io?”  
Il rossore di Harry era decisamente indicativo ma lui si costrinse a rispondere a parole:  
“Sì, lo conosci, sì.”  
La donna sembrò sorpresa:  
“Un uomo, Harry?”  
Lui la osservò alla ricerca di qualche traccia di condanna ma non ne vide. Chiese ugualmente, incerto:  
“E’… non è rilevante, no?”  
Lei scosse la testa sorridendo.  
“Non direi, no. Solo pensavo che avresti preferito una ragazza.”  
Harry era davvero in difficoltà e, sebbene fosse piuttosto certo che nessuno degli altri fosse in ascolto, lanciò lo stesso un incantesimo silenziante, uno di quelli a prova di orecchie oblunghe.  
“E’…” Harry deglutì in preda a un vago senso di panico mentre si malediva per non essersi consultato prima con qualcuno e per aver voluto fare tutto di testa sua. “E’ Piton.”  
A Molly scivolò il bicchiere che aveva in mano e, quando si infranse a terra, Harry si girò di scatto con la bacchetta sguainata, pronto a combattere.  
Si sentì sciocco, quando vide che il rumore improvviso era stato causato solo da un bicchiere, e non da un Inferius in agguato, poi vide il volto scioccato della signora Weasley e aggrottò la fronte, ora davvero preoccupato.  
“Non… non va bene? Io credevo che fosse una buona idea…”  
La donna non disse niente; riparò il bicchiere con un rapido incantesimo e poi fece un cenno a Harry:  
“Usciamo. Fuori da qui. Andiamo da te.” Disse dirigendosi al camino.  
Harry la seguì ansioso, per nulla tranquillizzato dal suo comportamento.  
Una volta a Grimmauld Place, Molly si girò verso di lui e, con voce rotta, chiese senza preamboli:  
“Dimmi che non hai ancora fatto nulla. Dimmi che non…”  
Harry confessò di getto:  
“Ha firmato i documenti oggi… non era programmato ma sono successe delle cose e…”  
La donna mise le mani sui fianchi, chiaro segno che il suo temperamento stava per avere la meglio:  
“Che genere di cose, Harry?” Chiese perentoria e lui arrossì, sicuro che la donna stesse pensando che fosse saltato addosso a Piton, o qualcosa del genere.  
“Era… volevo solo parlargliene ma lui era già al Ministero per firmare la Lista, così ho cercato di raggiungerlo lì. Era in corso quella stupida festa e c’era molta ressa.”  
Harry era incerto su quanto avrebbe dovuto dire ma poi si fece coraggio:  
“C’era un Alpha. Era uno di quei Mangiamorte che non sono finiti ad Azkaban ma sul quale io, personalmente, non ho dubbi… era con Piton e non sembrava una bella situazione, così io… ehm… forse mi sono fatto prendere un po’ la mano e l’ho schiantato… Ma non è un problema, no? Voglio dire…”  
La donna si mise meccanicamente a preparare un the, e Harry si sedette al tavolo osservando la schiena della donna rivolta ai fornelli.  
Era una vista che sapeva di casa, e che lo tranquillizzava sempre.  
Quando due tazze fumanti furono in tavola, la donna chiese:  
“E dopo ne avete parlato?”  
Harry, sempre piuttosto rosso in viso, soffiò un po’ sulla bevanda mentre cercava le parole:  
“Sì, ma sai, lui ha insistito per… Merlino come odio questa cosa… ha annullato il mio incantesimo cancella odori e sai…”  
La donna appoggiò la tazza e guardò Harry in viso, chiedendo di nuovo:  
“Harry, so che sei un ragazzo responsabile. Hai rimesso l’incantesimo e ne avete parlato, giusto?”  
Harry si sentiva sempre sotto processo, davanti a quella donna, ma sapeva di aver fatto tutto giusto.  
“Sì, certo. Ne abbiamo parlato e lui ha firmato, sì.”  
Molly sospirò come se si fosse appena tolta un grande peso, poi si mise a parlare con voce calma ma mortalmente seria:  
“Harry, io so che tu hai tutte le migliori intenzioni ma Piton… c’è una forte differenza di età, e non avete i migliori trascorsi, oltre alla storia personale di quell’uomo che già di per sé…”  
Harry scattò:  
“Voldemort è andato e a me non interessa se…”  
La donna sollevò una mano:  
“Lo so, caro, lo so. Ma tu sei tutto agitato e, se invece è andata bene come dici, non capisco quale sia il problema. Dovresti essere felice, no?”  
Harry si passò le mani tra i capelli:  
“Io non lo so! Forse ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato senza rendermene conto! Stavamo discutendo… mi sembrava che tutto fosse normale… discutiamo sempre, dopotutto. Poi lui è cambiato e, all’improvviso, non sembrava più nemmeno la stessa persona. Era tutto un ‘sì Alpha’ e cose del genere. Ha preso i fogli e ha firmato. Tutto lì. Io non so cosa pensare.”  
Harry si rese conto che la scena, adesso che la rivedeva a mente fredda, parlandone con qualcuno, era stata più orribile di quanto avesse voluto accettare all’inizio.  
Molly aveva stretto le mani intorno alla tazza, con forza.  
“Harry, forse non è niente. Era legato a Tu-Sai-Chi e, probabilmente, è stata solo una reazione a quello cui era abituato. Perché non vai a trovarlo e gliene parli? Anche se ha firmato, non dovete certo Legarvi per forza.”  
Harry abbassò gli occhi sul tavolo:  
“Sì, immagino che tu abbia ragione. Grazie. Forse è solo che non sono sicuro e…”  
La mano di Molly si appoggiò sulla sua e Harry inspirò a fondo il tranquillizzante odore Omega della donna.  
“Harry, quando andrai a trovarlo, pensa a quanto deve essere stata dura, in tutti questi anni, per lui. So che non vuoi sentirlo ma era l’Omega di V-Voldemort, e lo è stato per tutta la sua vita. Forse non conosce altro. Non sa che può esserci di meglio.”  
Harry era incerto ma Molly era l’unica di cui si potesse fidare, così chiese:  
“Forse non crede che io possa essere migliore. Voglio dire, sono giovane e inesperto e, forse, non crede che io sia abbastanza per lui…”  
La donna lo guardò ancora per un momento, poi si alzò:  
“Harry, se è così, allora sta a te dimostrargli il contrario. Sono certa che quell’uomo abbia davvero bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui e, credimi, tu sarai perfettamente in grado di farlo, se lo vorrai davvero.”  
Harry la guardò con occhi riconoscenti.  
“Grazie. Davvero. Non sapevo a chi dirlo e…”  
Molly gli sorrise materna:  
“Quando vuoi, Harry. Per te ci sono sempre, lo sai.”  
Harry annuì ancora, grato di avere qualcuno che davvero lo sapesse tranquillizzare.  
Era fortunato ad avere una persona come Molly Weasley a sostenerlo.  
  
_Hogwarts, 2 luglio 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Adesso che era di nuovo a Hogwarts, al sicuro nelle sue confortevoli stanze, Piton si concesse di lasciar cadere tutte le sue barriere mentali e la sua rabbia esplose con forza.  
Perché la vita doveva sempre essere così bastarda con lui?  
Certo, aveva la sua parte di colpe, ma anche ora che credeva di aver fatto tutto giusto, di avere almeno in parte espiato i suoi peccati…  
Si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla sua poltrona più comoda e cercò di rivedere la cosa a mente lucida, ben lontano da Potter.  
Almeno era al sicuro, dopo la brutta realizzazione che c’erano ancora Mangiamorte Alpha a piede libero. Guardare il lato positivo della cosa avrebbe dovuto aiutare, dopotutto.  
Potter aveva detto che sapeva che aveva accettato di nuovo una cattedra a Hogwarts, e non era sembrato intenzionato a chiedergli di lasciare, quindi anche quello… Oh, Merlino… era stato un imbecille!  
Certo che non gli aveva chiesto di lasciare il suo posto d’insegnante, ovvio che no: dopotutto Potter avrebbe ripetuto il settimo anno e sarebbe stato lì presto, per un periodo piuttosto lungo!  
Severus boccheggiò.  
Non aveva i migliori presentimenti sulla cosa e, adesso che cercava di rifletterci freddamente, si rese conto che l’odore di Potter lo aveva lasciato del tutto senza difese.  
Anche dopo che quel dannato afrore se n’era andato, era bastata la sola presenza dell’Alpha nella stanza per mandare in tilt ogni sua pretesa d’intelligenza.  
Sospirò forte e appellò una bottiglia di pozione calmante.  
Il whisky avrebbe fatto lo stesso effetto ma aveva bisogno di qualcosa di diverso, se sperava di poter pensare lucidamente alla questione.  
Potter non aveva detto niente circa la sua sistemazione ma Severus dubitava che, potendo, il moccioso avrebbe ripreso il suo posto nella torre di Grifondoro.  
Oh no! Sarebbe stato troppo bello!  
Con tutta probabilità avrebbe chiesto degli appartamenti per loro, lì a scuola, e inoltre era evidente che la sua possibilità di insegnare era limitata a quell’anno, mentre Potter si sarebbe trovato lì.  
Severus stava cercando di non pensare a cosa sarebbe successo, quando la scuola fosse stata piena di studenti.  
Sarebbe stato molto umiliante, ne era certo.  
Per qualche strano motivo sentiva che sarebbe stato peggio che dover strisciare davanti al Signore Oscuro.  
Almeno davanti al Signore Oscuro dovevano strisciare tutti, non solo lui… e gli altri erano comunque uomini adulti, non certo ragazzini.  
Severus aveva sempre saputo quanto i ragazzini potessero essere crudeli, molto più degli adulti in effetti, sotto molti punti di vista.  
Se per un attimo aveva guardato con favore alla possibilità di continuare a insegnare, adesso invece gli sembrò la peggior cosa al mondo.  
Decise che, in un modo o nell’altro, aveva comunque il dovere di notificare la situazione a Minerva, tanto più che le cose sarebbero diventate evidenti fin troppo in fretta.  
Salì all’ufficio che era stato di Silente con una fitta di doloroso rimpianto.  
Il vecchio Preside gli mancava, ma in fondo molte persone rimpiangevano ancora la sua morte.  
L’ufficio era vuoto, e Severus ci mise poco a immaginare che la nuova Preside non si sentisse del tutto a proprio agio in quegli alloggi, e ridiscese fino a quelli che erano sempre stati gli appartamenti della donna, fin da quando poteva ricordare.  
Bussò piano e sentì un ‘avanti’ detto in tono deciso.  
Entrò e si guardò intorno. Tutto era come sempre.  
Minerva era in veste da camera ma, a parte quello, era rigida e dritta, come il solito.  
“Sono stato al Ministero. Credo che dovremmo parlarne.”  
La donna gli fece un gesto, indicandogli di accomodarsi, e chiamò un elfo per far portare tè e biscotti, come sua abitudine, poi si sedette a sua volta, con una specie di trattenuto sospiro, e chiese con occhi penetranti:  
“Ci sono stati problemi?”  
Piton valutò esattamente cosa dire, poi decise che sarebbe stato meno doloroso andare dritto al punto:  
“Non sono più sulla Lista.”  
La donna sembrò genuinamente sorpresa ma chiese con circospezione:  
“Kingsley ha accettato di toglierti? Davvero?”  
“No. Potter mi ha fatto togliere.”  
Avrebbe voluto dire che Potter lo aveva Rivendicato come se fosse una bestia, perché era così che stavano le cose, ma sapeva che, la donna davanti a lui, non avrebbe apprezzato di sentirlo parlare in quel modo del moccioso.  
“Harry? Be’, certo, immagino che al momento siano tutti molto ansiosi di compiacere quel ragazzo al Ministero… una sua parola vale molto, ora come ora…”  
Minerva, con tutto il suo buon cuore, aveva mancato clamorosamente il punto e Severus rettificò, gelido:  
“Niente del genere. Mi ha solo Rivendicato.” Poi dopo un attimo puntualizzò “Ho già firmato.”  
La donna spalancò la bocca e sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, come se la cosa fosse inconcepibile, e Severus non si sentì di dire niente.  
Se aveva pensato che Minerva fosse a conoscenza dello status di Potter, adesso aveva davanti agli occhi la conferma che le cose non stavano così.  
“Cos…? Harry non può… lui non è…”  
“Certo che lo è.” Ribatté Severus secco, poi aggiunse acido:  
“Tipico, no? Bambino sopravvissuto, Salvatore del mondo magico… Ovviamente è un Alpha.”  
La donna si portò le mani alla bocca e due brutte chiazze vermiglie le comparirono sulle guance di solito marmoree, chiaro segno che stava cominciando a comprendere le implicazioni.  
“Ma Harry… io non l’ho mai saputo e sono sempre stata la sua Capo Casa!”  
Severus tirò su col naso, infastidito:  
“Gli concedo che sa fare un ottimo incanto cancella odori, ed è stato così gentile da concederlo anche a me, comunque è quello che è, e volevo lo sapessi prima dell’inizio dell’anno scolastico, nel caso preferissi che io dia le dimissioni.”  
La donna si ricompose e chiese:  
“Dimissioni? Perché?”  
Severus scosse la testa davanti all’ingenuità di Minerva:  
“Perché, sebbene Potter non mi abbia detto nulla di specifico, non puoi realmente credere che una situazione di questo genere non provocherà dei… problemi.”  
Le sopracciglia della Preside si aggrottarono:  
“Problemi?” Chiese vagamente preoccupata, e Severus trovò il suo atteggiamento del tutto irritante.  
“Avanti, Minerva! Io e Potter ci detestiamo da anni! Credi davvero che non ci saranno… situazioni potenzialmente… umilianti?” Gli costava ammetterlo ma dopotutto era praticamente una certezza.  
La donna rimase inespressiva e rispose tranquilla, prendendo un sorso di tè:  
“No, non credo che succederà niente del genere. Harry è un bravo ragazzo, non farebbe intenzionalmente nulla per metterti in imbarazzo, ne sono certa.”  
Severus adesso ritrovò tutta la sua rabbia:  
“Minerva, so che hai le tue preferenze, e so che Potter è sempre stato uno dei tuoi studenti favoriti, ma guarda almeno in faccia la realtà!”  
La donna prese un biscotto senza davvero mangiarlo, pensierosa, poi disse solo:  
“Se serve a tranquillizzarti, posso parlarne con lui, immagino.”  
A quel punto niente avrebbe potuto tranquillizzarlo ma Severus annuì comunque.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Siamo qui per farti fare pratica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

  
_Hogwarts, 26 marzo 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus non era più in calore da due giorni ormai, durante i quali era comunque rimasto in infermeria mentre Madama Chips gli spiegava tutto quello che doveva sapere sulla sua nuova condizione.  
Una volta di più maledì il suo essere stato allevato tra i babbani, e si chiese se sua madre sapesse che c’era la possibilità che una cosa simile potesse succedere a lui.  
Recriminare era inutile, certo, ma era l’unica cosa che potesse fare, perché ogni nuova riga, di ogni nuovo libro che gli era stato portato dalla Medistrega della scuola per lasciarlo studiare la sua condizione, lo faceva fremere d’indignazione e di una certa serpeggiante paura.  
Era un oggetto.  
Un buco a disposizione per qualunque Alpha lo avesse voluto, e Black aveva passato cinque giorni a ripeterglielo continuamente.  
Il bastardo sapeva esattamente che, se non avessero passato tutto il calore insieme, lui avrebbe sofferto dei lancinanti dolori dell’astinenza, o almeno così dicevano i libri, e invece Black si era presentato solo una o due volte al giorno e, in ognuna di quelle occasioni, lo aveva lasciato gemente e supplicante il più a lungo possibile, deridendolo e sbeffeggiandolo in ogni modo possibile.  
Severus si sentiva avvampare ogni volta che ricordava come aveva pregato il Grifondoro senza alcun pudore, piangente e disperato, e rammentava ancora più chiaramente che Black gli aveva garantito che sarebbero andati al Ministero appena finito il suo calore, perché lui era del tutto intenzionato a Rivendicarlo.  
Dopo il terzo libro sulle consuetudini in essere tra Alpha e Omega Severus ormai sapeva che non aveva modo di evitarlo: doveva andare al Ministero, lasciare che tutti i suoi dati fossero registrati sulla Lista, poi attendere che un Alpha lo Rivendicasse.  
A quel punto sarebbe diventato una legale proprietà dell’Alpha, che avrebbe potuto fare di lui ciò che voleva, e Black sarebbe stato quell’Alpha.  
Severus aveva anche appena scoperto che, il fatto che le Arti Oscure fossero vietate, era vero solo per le persone normali, perché sugli Omega potevano essere applicati molteplici vincoli oscuri, e sarebbe stato lo stesso Ministero a porre tali incantesimi, su richiesta di un Alpha.  
Severus aveva contemplato tutta la sua vita crollare intorno a sé in un attimo: aveva sognato di diventare il più giovane Maestro di Pozioni del paese, di farsi un nome e una posizione, e aveva osato sperare che un giorno l’amicizia che Lily provava per lui diventasse qualcosa di più, addirittura aveva immaginato di poter avere una famiglia…  
Ora invece contemplava la possibilità di rubare gli ingredienti giusti dell’armadio dell’aula di pozioni, per miscelare un veleno letale che gli desse una fine indolore, evitandogli una vita di umiliazioni e sofferenze.  
Lily lo era venuto a trovare, quel mattino, e lui ci aveva messo poco a capire che non aveva idea di quale fosse la sua ‘malattia’.  
Forse era stato un codardo ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di confessare, alla ragazza che amava, quello che gli era successo: che cosa poteva dirle, in fondo? Che Black lo aveva ripetutamente violentato per cinque giorni, anche se era stato lui a supplicarlo, strisciando ai suoi piedi con il culo esposto e bagnato?  
L’unica cosa di cui era veramente grato era che, almeno, il bastardo non lo avesse ingravidato.  
Avrebbe potuto farlo e nessuno avrebbe detto nulla, invece Black era stato chiaro: nella sua grande magnanimità da possente Alpha, gli avrebbe addirittura permesso di continuare a frequentare Hogwarts, invece di confinarlo in una stanza a casa Black, costringendolo a partorirgli un figlio dopo l’altro.  
Severus non si faceva illusioni di sorta però, perché sapeva che la ‘magnanimità’ di Black era dovuta solo al fatto che il bastardo lo voleva a portata di mano, ogni giorno, per poterlo umiliare e costringerlo a fare qualunque cosa gli venisse in mente.  
  
Quel mattino Black venne a prenderlo e poi lo trascinò al camino dell’infermeria per portarlo al Ministero.  
Almeno Severus aveva fatto tutti i controlli medici necessari con Madama Chips e, visto quanto erano stati imbarazzanti, era felice che li avesse eseguiti la donna, piuttosto che uno sconosciuto funzionario Ministeriale, così si presentò insieme a Black per firmare la Lista, con tutti gli incartamenti medici già compilati.  
Dopo i controlli Severus non aveva più avuto nessuna illusione: il Mondo Magico lo riteneva un animale che serviva solo alla riproduzione o, al massimo, come oggetto sessuale.  
Le sue convinzioni furono confermate quando il funzionario Ministeriale non gli rivolse nemmeno la parola, limitandosi a parlare con Black, che a sua volta faceva a lui le domande quando non ne conosceva le risposte, come il suo indirizzo o la sua data di nascita.  
Quando il funzionario finì di compilare i dati generali e arrivò alla parte sui controlli medici, Severus gli porse la cartella che gli aveva dato Madama Chips, senza dire una parola e tenendo gli occhi bassi.  
L’uomo non la prese, come se, il solo fatto che un Omega avesse osato fare un gesto, fosse un insulto personale rivolto a lui.  
Black, stizzito dalla scena, afferrò gli incartamenti e aprì la cartella con furia. La osservò per alcuni secondi, senza dire nulla poi, con voce irritata, chiese:  
“E questo cosa dovrebbe essere, Mocciosus?”  
Severus non osò alzare la testa e continuò a guardarsi i piedi mentre rispondeva, in voce che sperava sembrasse piatta:  
“La mia cartella clinica. Madama Chips ha fatto i controlli e ha detto che avrei dovuto consegnarla.”  
Black rimase in silenzio fin troppo a lungo e Severus cominciò ad avere il sospetto che…  
“A me. Dovevi consegnarla a me, imbecille. Che cosa ti ha dato l’idea di essere autorizzato ad averla o a portarla qui senza dirmelo?”  
Severus cominciò a sudare e poi, all’improvviso, sentì un rumore inconfondibile e sollevò appena gli occhi: Black aveva appoggiato la cartella sul tavolo e stava accuratamente stracciando un foglio dopo l’altro.  
La bocca dell’Omega si seccò e il suo cuore cominciò a battere più forte… era impaurito, agitato e incerto… che cosa sarebbe successo adesso?  
“Il mio Omega farà i controlli qui al Ministero, ovviamente. Sono certo che il vostro personale sia molto più qualificato, su queste questioni.” Disse Black perentorio e il funzionario, dopo aver svanito i fogli stracciati con un colpo di bacchetta, scrisse alcune altre note e poi diede all’Alpha le indicazioni necessarie per raggiungere l’ufficio preposto al controllo degli Omega.  
Severus, in tutto quello, aveva continuato a sentire poco più dei battiti del suo cuore nelle orecchie, cercando di non parlare e di non tremare.  
I controlli con Madama Chips erano stati… non piacevoli… e il pensiero di ripeterli, probabilmente davanti a Black e con un Medimago sconosciuto, lo stava mandando nel panico.  
Senza nemmeno che si rendesse conto di come ci fosse arrivato, si ritrovò in un corridoio puzzolente e si avvide che c’erano delle sedie, ai lati, su cui diverse persone stavano attendendo il loro turno.  
Alcuni avevano in braccio degli animali, altri tenevano vicine delle gabbie da cui proveniva una cacofonia di suoni e Severus quasi si distrasse, cercando di capire cosa fosse la protuberanza violacea che aveva intravisto uscire da un cesto.  
Black lo riportò alla realtà e gli ordinò brusco:  
“ **Zitto e seduto.** ”  
Severus crollò sulla sedia più vicina, mentre le sue guance avvampavano per essere stato trattato esattamente come un cane.  
Una volta seduto cercò di distrarsi osservando i dintorni, mentre Black restava in piedi, camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro.  
Avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere gli occhi a terra e a non guardare perché notò che, in testa al corridoio, un uomo stava controllando le Creature Magiche che gli venivano portate dai presenti.  
Sbarrò gli occhi, incredulo, perché non gli sembrava proprio possibile che dovesse essere controllato in quel posto… era un corridoio, per Merlino, pieno di gente e di bestie rumorose e di certo i controlli medici avrebbero dovuto essere eseguiti in un ambulatorio o…  
Ogni minuto che passava si rendeva conto che le sue speranze erano vane, perché non sembrava esserci nient’altro, in quel corridoio, e nessuno di quelli in fila davanti a loro era stato mandato altrove… ma forse…  
“Black. Sirius Black!” Chiamò l’uomo e l’Alpha si girò verso Severus con un ghigno malvagio.  
“ **In piedi e seguimi, Mocciosus**.”  
Severus eseguì e, una volta arrivato alla fine del corridoio, il funzionario disse con voce monotona:  
“Motivo del controllo?”  
Black rispose con voce ringhiante e allegra:  
“Il mio Omega deve essere visitato per la Lista.”  
L’uomo guardò Severus e tirò su col naso, poi disse con voce scocciata:  
“Lo faccia spogliare.”  
“ **Spogliati.** ” Disse Black senza aggiungere nulla e Severus eseguì con le guance in fiamme e il cuore che sembrava volergli esplodere.  
C’erano almeno una decina di persone, alle sue spalle, e tutti quegli sconosciuti lo avrebbero visto nudo e… cercò di scacciare tutti i pensieri e di concentrarsi solo sui suoi piedi che, adesso, erano nudi come tutto il resto.  
Era quasi certo che i presenti avessero cominciato a mormorare tra loro ma forse era solo frutto della sua immaginazione.  
Il funzionario Ministeriale, che forse non era nemmeno un Medimago, chiese a Black di tenerlo fermo e l’Alpha impartì il comando, anche se non ce ne sarebbe stato nessun bisogno, perché Severus era rigido e immobile come una statua di sale.  
L’uomo lo afferrò per il mento e gli sollevò il viso, e lui vide un metro a nastro ondeggiargli davanti agli occhi prima che gli venisse ordinato di aprire la bocca per misurarla.  
Di nuovo il funzionario non parlò con lui, come se Severus non fosse nemmeno abbastanza intelligente da capirlo, ma si rivolse a Black che impartì l’ordine.  
Severus si ritrovò il metro tra le labbra e la sua bocca fu misurata mentre l’uomo gli abbassava la lingua con un legnetto e annotava tutto sul suo taccuino.  
“Ottimo. Ha molto spazio nel cavo orale, potrebbe tranquillamente contenere anche i nodi più grandi senza problemi. Vuole che proceda a slogargli o rompergli la mascella con gli incantesimi adeguati o preferisce occuparsene di persona?”  
“Di persona.” Rispose Black secco e Severus si rese conto che il Grifondoro non sembrava particolarmente stupito dalla domanda.  
Probabilmente sapeva in cosa consisteva il controllo e lo aveva trascinato lì solo per umiliarlo… e stava funzionando benissimo, dovette ammettere a malincuore.  
Severus strinse i pugni perché, con la bocca ancora ridicolmente aperta, di certo non avrebbe potuto serrare i denti.  
L’uomo, nel frattempo, aveva estratto da una tasca quelle che sembravano pinze e, rapidamente, le agganciò ai suoi capezzoli, che erano già eretti a causa del corridoio freddo.  
Il dolore non fu forte e si aspettava quella cosa perché anche Madama Chips l’aveva fatta, così non si allarmò più di tanto ma fu comunque preso in contropiede quando il funzionario gli passò la bacchetta lungo il suo petto e poi, dopo una lunga ispezione, sospirò e disse a Black, con voce delusa:  
“Nessun capezzolo aggiuntivo, mi spiace. Sono infrequenti, è vero, ma sperare non costava nulla.”  
Black rispose con voce sempre ringhiante:  
“Non mi aspettavo che li avesse. Continui.”   
L’uomo annuì e controllò i suoi fogli, poi lanciò diversi complicati incantesimi e spiegò gli esiti con voce professionale:  
“Le scansioni ossee sono molto buone. E’ una cagna robusta e molto fertile. Potrebbe tranquillamente sostenere doppie o triple gravidanze senza problemi. Gli darei un ‘Eccezionale’, dal punto di vista riproduttivo, ma vedo che è mezzosangue e questo abbassa notevolmente il suo voto, quindi gli assegnerò solo un Accettabile, se lei è d’accordo.”  
Black sghignazzò e replicò volgare:  
“Perfettamente d’accordo. Nessuno vorrebbe una cagna del genere per la riproduzione, dopotutto! Mi interessa solo come intrattenimento, nient’altro.”  
Severus era confuso e quasi sulla soglie delle lacrime, sia per la vergogna che per la rabbia, e non sapeva nemmeno se sentirsi insultato o sollevato, a quelle parole.  
Non voleva restare gravido, tantomeno di Black, ma essere usato come una puttana… anzi, meno di una puttana… come un animale da monta…  
Il metro a nastro gli si avvolse intorno al pene per misurarlo e lui sussultò perché, sebbene se lo aspettasse, non era stato attento a quello che stava succedendo intorno a lui.  
Quando l’aggeggio ebbe finito e l’uomo ebbe scritto tutto, gli fu ordinato di divaricare le gambe e il funzionario allungò una mano fredda per afferrargli le palle, strizzandole piano mentre chiedeva a Black:  
“Lo faccia eccitare. Devo prendere la misura del pene eretto.”  
Black rispose senza un’ombra di esitazione:  
“ **Masturbati, cagna.** ”  
Quando la mano di Severus si avvolse intorno al suo cazzo e cominciò a sfregarlo, lui sentì le lacrime, che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento, cominciare a scendergli lungo le guance.  
Era certo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a eccitarsi in quel momento, ma Black emise un suono basso, un ringhio, e lui sentì un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena mentre il suo pene si induriva.  
Lo fecero fermare dopo poco e il suo pene fu misurato.  
“Ottimo. Organo genitale maschile di misura ridotta e scroto sottosviluppato. E’ in grado di eiaculare?”  
“Non ne ho idea. Non credo di averci prestato attenzione, durante il calore. Credo che dovremo scoprirlo. **Masturbati fino a venire, cagna.** ”  
Severus sentiva le lacrime continuare a scendere mentre la sua mano si muoveva su e giù e, con lo sguardo appannato, quasi non si accorse di una nuova voce che diceva:  
“Vi spiace se guardo? Non ho mai visto un Omega maschio!”  
“Guardi pure.” Rispose la voce di Black e Severus, senza bisogno di girarsi, fu certo che stesse ghignando.  
Dopo un momento si accorse che l’Alpha gli si era fatto più vicino ma non mosse mai la testa per guardarlo, nemmeno quando Black lo aggirò per passargli alle spalle e afferrarlo per la vita poi, dopo averlo fatto girare verso il curioso, gli appoggiò il mento sulla spalla e sibilò con cattiveria:  
“Avanti, Mocciosus, fatti guardare bene da questo gentile signore.”  
L’odore di Black entrò nelle narici di Severus, che non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di gola, nonostante tutto.  
“Ce l’ha davvero piccolo!” Commentò l’uomo e, mentre lo diceva, Severus ansimò più forte, a causa dell’odore dell’Alpha, e venne nella sua stessa mano.  
“Oh bene. Può eiaculare.” Disse il funzionario chinandosi in avanti per osservarlo meglio, poi aggiunse “Il seme è trasparente, del tutto inconsistente. Ottimo.”  
L’uomo che si era avvicinato chiese, indagatore:  
“Dovrebbe essere così?”  
“Non è detto che lo sia,” spiegò zelante il funzionario “alcuni Omega possono avere un seme fertile ma, producendolo, le loro possibilità di essere ingravidati si abbassano. In quei casi di solito si procede alla castrazione, per ovviare al problema. Questo esemplare comunque ha un seme sterile, quindi la castrazione sarebbe solo a fini estetici.”  
Più Severus ascoltava più aveva paura di quello che avrebbero potuto fargli; si era quasi scordato di Black, ancora appoggiato alla sua spalla, finché l’Alpha non parlò:  
“Non ti preoccupare, Mocciosus, per adesso non prevedo di castrarti. Non mi danno fastidio le tue minuscole palle inutili.” La voce del Grifondoro era suonata stranamente rincuorante e lui si sentì quasi sollevato da quella rassicurazione, ma un momento dopo Black ordinò:  
“ **Adesso piegati in avanti, cagna**. Non abbiamo finito con le misurazioni.”  
Severus si ritrovò piegato in avanti e, quando Black si spostò da dietro di lui, si rese conto che le persone sedute nel corridoio lo stavano fissando.  
“La ringrazio signor Black. Sì, in effetti dobbiamo ancora prendere la misura dell’ano e controllare la sensibilità di questo esemplare.”  
Disse il funzionario e Severus cominciò a piangere di nuovo, perché quell’esame era già stato orribile quando lo aveva effettuato Madama Chips, nella riservatezza dell’infermeria scolastica.  
“Come si prende la misura dell’ano?” Chiese un altro uomo seduto in corridoio, che stava osservando la scena con morboso interesse.  
“Viene inserito questo fallo nell’ano,” rispose il funzionario, probabilmente mostrando lo strumento anche se Severus, dalla sua posizione, non vedeva nulla “e poi viene allargato alla base per simulare il nodo di un Alpha. Quando l’anello muscolare darà segni di lacerazioni ci fermeremo e misureremo l’estensione raggiunta. Ovviamente si possono usare incantesimi e pozioni per garantire una maggiore elasticità, se fosse necessario, ma lo è raramente.” Il funzionario non si prese nemmeno il disturbo di smettere di parlare, mentre infilava il fallo, già lubrificato, nell’ano di Severus, muovendolo dentro e fuori diverse volte per farlo entrare fino in fondo, del tutto disinteressato al fatto che stesse eseguendo quella procedura su un essere vivente.  
 _Non sono nemmeno un animale… avrebbero più rispetto per un cane…_  
Si ritrovò a pensare Severus mentre la sua rabbia continuava a cercare di arginare l’umiliazione e l’imbarazzo.  
Il fallo nel suo ano venne gonfiato come il funzionario aveva descritto, mentre diverse altre persone si alzarono dai loro posti per osservare la procedura.  
Quando Severus cominciò a gemere per il dolore, il grosso nodo che lo aveva aperto smise di allargarsi e, di nuovo, il metro a nastro lo misurò per bene e tutto fu annotato minuziosamente.  
Quando il fallo fu prima ristretto e poi tolto dal suo ano, Severus cominciò a pensare che avessero finalmente finito ma il funzionario chiese di nuovo a Black di farlo mettere a terra, carponi, e tutte le sue speranze si infransero.  
Adesso c’erano quattro persone, in piedi sopra di lui a guardarlo, ma Severus tenne gli occhi ben fissi a terra, sicuro di non voler vedere altro.  
Quando il funzionario si chinò sulle sue natiche e gli infilò dentro qualcosa di più piccolo, Severus subito non comprese, perché quell’esame non era stato tra quelli effettuati da Madama Chips: gli era ormai chiaro che la Medistrega aveva eseguito su di lui solo i controlli essenziali, o forse quelli per i quali non era necessaria la presenza di un Alpha per eccitarlo… in effetti Severus era certo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a venire davanti alla donna, non senza sentire l’odore di Black, quantomeno.  
“Questo serve per stimolare la prostata. Terremo l’esemplare stimolato per mezz’ora e valuteremo il suo godimento con questo incantesimo, che terrà il conto dei suoi orgasmi.”  
“E’ interessante,” chiese qualcuno “ma a cosa serve? E’ importante che goda?”  
Severus sentì l’oggetto che gli era stato infilato dentro cominciare a vibrare e a muoversi e subito si morse un labbro per impedirsi di gemere perché aveva sentito… si ritrovò duro in un istante, mentre quel dannato affare continuava a colpirlo nello stesso punto sensibile e, in un paio di battiti di cuore, un mugolio gli sfuggì dalla gola.  
“Molto importante, in verità! Un esemplare tenuto in uno stato di continua stimolazione è più fertile e, dopo la prima gravidanza, la sua produzione di latte può essere più abbandonate.”  
Severus si ritrovò ad ansimare a bocca aperta, cercando di non fare rumore ma comunque incredibilmente eccitato.  
 _Non voglio… Merlino… non voglio venire… di nuovo… non qui… vi prego… no…._  
“Produrrà latte anche se è maschio?” Chiese un altro e il funzionario continuò a spiegare:  
“Probabilmente questo esemplare non lo farà, perché le sue ghiandole mammarie non sono sviluppate, ma sì, in alcuni casi può succedere.”  
Il discorso continuò sopra Severus mentre lui stringeva occhi e denti, cercando di non gemere e di non venire:  
“Allora perché misurate la sua sensibilità, in questo caso?”  
“Perché una continua stimolazione rende gli Omega molto più remissivi e domestici, in verità.”  
Black a quelle parole rise sguaiato e disse forte:  
“E ce n’è bisogno, mi creda! Questo Omega è particolarmente selvatico e, l’unico modo per farsi ubbidire da una cagna del genere, è tenerlo bello pieno. Non capisce altro!” Poi Black si chinò verso di lui e lo afferrò per i capelli, facendogli sollevare il viso, probabilmente perché Severus lo potesse vedere meglio, e gli sibilò piano:  
“Avanti Mocciosus, **fai sentire a tutti quanto godi**. I signori, qui, vogliono un po’ di spettacolo!”  
Di nuovo la vicinanza dell’Alpha, e il suo odore, spinsero Severus oltre il limite e lui venne, rumorosamente, mentre l’intrusione nel suo ano continuava senza pietà.  
I commenti fioccarono, sempre più degradanti e numerosi ma Severus smise di ascoltarli, fin troppo impegnato ad ansimare forte per soddisfare l’ordine di Black.  
Il tormento continuò per la prevista mezz’ora e alla fine, mentre Severus si rivestiva, il funzionario concluse il suo rapporto:  
“Molto sensibile. E’ venuto quattro volte, più la precedente per il controllo del seme. Un ottimo esemplare da monta, signor Black!”  
Il Grifondoro ringraziò l’uomo e prese gli incartamenti, poi lo trascinò di nuovo all’ufficio che si occupava della Lista, dove dovette firmare la richiesta di Rivendicazione.  
Era una vera stronzata che si chiamassero fogli di ‘richiesta di Rivendicazione’, quando era chiaro che nessuno stava davvero chiedendo il suo parere, ma Severus cercò di firmare senza che il tremito della sua mano fosse evidente, perché non voleva dare, all’Alpha, ulteriori indicazioni sulla sua debolezza.  
Il funzionario chiese a Black se volesse applicare dei vincoli particolari al suo nuovo Omega, e Severus si sentì morire, perché sapeva che c’erano magie davvero orribili, tra quelle proposte, come una in grado di tenerlo permanentemente in calore.  
Black scosse la testa e ghignò al funzionario:  
“Non ho bisogno di stupidi vincoli per tenere al suo posto la mia nuova cagna, mi creda!”  
Severus abbassò gli occhi perché, se non l’avesse fatto, il suo sollievo sarebbe stato fin troppo evidente.  
Black, mentre erano al Ministero, aveva sempre tenuto Severus vicino, come a voler dire a tutti che l’Omega era suo, e Severus non era stato così stupido da protestare, perché in fondo preferiva il Grifondoro a qualcuno che non conosceva.  
Certo, Black era un bastardo e lo aveva appena fatto sottoporre a un esame umiliante davanti a dei perfetti sconosciuti, ma almeno era un ragazzino e, la prospettiva di poter terminare i suoi studi a Hogwarts, e di non finire invece rinchiuso a sfornare i figli di un Alpha, dava a Severus una piccola speranza.  
Era minuscola ma era tutto quello che aveva e, in altri quattro anni, potevano succedere molte cose.  
Così Severus cercò di scacciare i pensieri più cupi e alimentò la sua rabbia per darsi il coraggio di continuare a vivere.  
Le cose però peggiorarono ancora perché, all’arrivo a Hogwarts, Black chiarì:  
“Senti bene, Mocciosus, so che i miei ordini non durano nel tempo, o quando io non sono presente, ma domani mattina, prima di colazione, ti voglio trovare nel cesso dove sei andato in calore, e a te conviene esserci, se non vuoi che ti venga a cercare e ti fotta davanti a tutti. Sono stato chiaro?”  
Severus strinse le labbra e, con tutto il coraggio che aveva, gli scoccò un’occhiata di sfida, che gli fece solo ottenere che Black gli afferrasse un braccio con forza:  
“ **Quando ti parlo, tu mi rispondi ‘Sì Alpha’, è chiaro, cagna?** ” Gli sibilò piano.  
Severus inghiottì tutto il suo orgoglio e, ripensando a quello che era appena successo, abbassò la testa e rispose piano:  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
Black gli rise in faccia e lo lasciò andare, visto che era piuttosto tardi e che entrambi sarebbero dovuti rientrare nelle loro Sale Comuni.  
Severus camminò lentamente per i sotterranei, dicendosi che poteva farcela, che avrebbe trovato un modo per uscire da quella situazione.  
Era un Serpeverde ed era più intelligente di molti altri.  
Avrebbe trovato un modo.  
Quando entrò nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde si accorse subito che Avery e Mulciber evitavano anche solo il suo sguardo e, quando fece per avvicinarsi, loro si allontanarono.  
Severus si guardò intorno e vide altri suoi compagni guardarlo in modo strano.  
Erano purosangue e di certo, alcuni di loro, avevano Alpha o Omega in famiglia e avevano intuito la verità. Non tutti, probabilmente, ma alcuni sì.  
Severus strinse i denti, frustrato, perché fu certo che, stando così le cose, non avrebbe più avuto nessun alleato.  
Proprio mentre stava cercando di trovare un modo per convivere con quello che gli era successo al Ministero, spingendo a fondo l’umiliazione e le lacrime, si rese conto che sarebbe stato tutto inutile.  
Non sarebbero stati solo Black e le persone al Ministero a trattarlo come un oggetto ma anche tutti gli altri.  
Lo comprese fin troppo chiaramente quella sera, quando i suoi compagni di stanza lo raggiunsero nel loro dormitorio.  
Jonathan fu il primo a entrare e, quando lo vide, si bloccò, osservandolo con disprezzo assoluto:  
“Tu non dovresti essere qui. Non ti vogliamo nel nostro dormitorio.”  
“Non ti vogliamo in questa scuola, a essere precisi.” Puntualizzo Edward.  
Severus non sapeva cosa rispondere.  
Dove sarebbe dovuto andare?  
Forse avevano ragione, lui non era più considerato un ragazzo, quindi c’era la possibilità che non dovesse dormire lì ma né i professori né Madama Chips gli avevano detto niente e lui, in verità, aveva sperato che nessuno sapesse del suo nuovo status.  
Abbassò gli occhi perché era certo che non fosse il caso di irritarli, poi cercò di ribattere:  
“Non… nessuno mi ha detto di cambiare posto…”  
“Te lo stiamo dicendo noi, ora. Non vogliamo stare in camera con un essere come te. Ci fai schifo, cagna.”  
Rispose Jonathan con una cattiveria nella voce che fece sussultare Severus.  
“Se non lo volete, lo prendo io.”  
Severus non riconobbe la voce ma l’odore sì, e alzò gli occhi immediatamente, vedendo Travers, il Prefetto del sesto anno con il quale, fino a quel momento, non aveva scambiato che poche parole.  
“Prenditelo pure.” Disse Edward entrando nella stanza e afferrando il suo baule per cominciare a trascinarlo fuori.  
Severus non sapeva che cosa fare: era stato Rivendicato da Black ma aveva letto, sui libri che gli aveva dato Madama Chips, che un altro Alpha avrebbe potuto comunque Legarlo a sé e che un Morso di Legame sarebbe stato più importante di una semplice Rivendicazione… ma il Morso doveva avvenire durante il calore, quindi Travers non avrebbe potuto farlo, giusto? Per l’ennesima volta, quel giorno, si ritrovò impaurito.  
Il ragazzo pose fine ai suoi pensieri, ordinando:  
“ **Avanti cagna. Prendi la tua roba e seguimi.** ”  
Severus ricevette l’ordine e si alzò di scatto, eseguendo, che lo volesse o meno.  
Sentì Avery e Mulciber ridacchiare e cercò di ignorare la fitta di tradimento che sentì all’improvviso.  
Aveva condiviso la camera con loro da tre anni e adesso, tutto ad un tratto, era diventato indesiderato.  
Trascinò il suo baule e seguì Travers lungo il corridoio, fino alla camera che l’Alpha gli indicò.  
Severus aveva creduto che il ragazzo lo avrebbe portato al dormitorio del sesto anno, invece la camera aveva un solo grande letto.  
L’Alpha chiuse la porta e poi lo spinse con forza, facendolo cadere a terra.  
Severus non reagì e disse la sola cosa che pensava fosse sensata:  
“Sono… sono già stato Rivendicato.”  
Travers rise e gli assestò un calcio nello stomaco, anche se non così forte da fare male, come se stesse colpendo della spazzatura sulla sua strada.  
“Oh, lo so. Io e Black siamo gli unici Alpha della scuola e lui, ieri, mi ha informato che saresti stato la sua cagna. Però lui non è qui, adesso, e Lumacorno è stato così gentile da capire che un Alpha può avere delle esigenze, così mi ha assegnato questa stanza. Non ti avrò per il calore e non potrò annodarti come ha fatto Black, ma puoi stare sicuro che ti fotterò tutte le altre notti, finché resterò a scuola!”  
Severus non provò nemmeno a controbattere, e estrarre la bacchetta sarebbe stato inutile quando l’Alpha poteva bloccarlo con una sola parola.  
Restò a terra e fece l’unica cosa che gli fosse concessa, rispondendo:  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
Travers sogghignò e commentò in tono lascivo:  
“Deve averti sfondato proprio bene, Black, per renderti così arrendevole in un solo calore.”  
Poi si chinò davanti a lui e lo osservò:  
“Ma forse dipende più dal fatto che a te piace, essere una cagna.” Poi ordinò:  
“ **Sali su quel letto** e fammi un po’ vedere che cosa ti ha insegnato il tuo Alpha.”  
Severus si sedette sul letto e, con mani tremanti, prese a spogliarsi.  
Se c’era una cosa che Severus aveva imparato da ben prima di arrivare a Hogwarts, era che ribellarsi alle persone che detenevano il potere sulla sua vita gli avrebbe solo garantito una maggiore quantità di dolore.  
Glielo aveva insegnato suo padre e, adesso, quella dura lezione gli tornò utile.  
Doveva essere sottomesso e remissivo, e sperare che bastasse a rendere un po’ più facile la sua vita.  
O quello o il veleno, ma ancora non credeva di voler davvero morire, nonostante tutto.  
Mentre si spogliava tenne gli occhi bassi ma anche così rimase dolorosamente consapevole dello sguardo di Travers, fisso su di lui a scrutare ogni sua parte.  
Quando fu nudo, si costrinse a mettersi gattoni sul letto, premendo la faccia conto il cuscino e cercando di rimangiarsi imbarazzo e orgoglio, perché proprio quello stesso pomeriggio aveva subito di peggio ed era sopravvissuto.  
Travers si avvicinò al letto e lo guardò dall’alto in basso:  
“Tutto qua? Black non ti ha nemmeno insegnato a preparare quel tuo buco per farti fottere?”  
Severus non aveva idea di quello che Travers intendesse e rispose piano:  
“No, Alpha.”  
“ **Girati** , troia.”  
Severus si sdraiò di schiena e rimase immobile, certo che, qualunque cosa fosse successa, l’avrebbe odiata.  
L’Alpha prese qualcosa dalla tasca e la lanciò sul letto, vicino a Severus.  
“E’ lubrificante. **Mettilo sulle dita e poi infilartele nel culo**. Ti conviene infilartele dentro tutte, perché quello che ti ci metterò io sarà più grosso, stanne certo.”  
Severus deglutì e si diede dell’imbecille perché, adesso che l’Alpha gli aveva detto che cosa si aspettava, si rese conto che, ora che non era in calore, il suo ano sarebbe stato tutto meno che lubrificato e, a dirla tutta, lui non era per nulla eccitato.  
Fece come gli era stato ordinato, impossibilitato a fare altrimenti e, nonostante tutti i suoi propositi, non poté fare a meno di arrossire, quando si accorse che Travers era ancora lì, in piedi davanti a lui, ad osservarlo infilarsi un dito dopo l’altro nel culo finché anche il suo cazzo non cominciò ad irrigidirsi.  
“ **Non ti fermare finché non te lo dico io** , cagna.”  
Severus sentì le sue dita insistere, cercando e scavando dentro di sé, mentre si sentiva sempre più aperto e voglioso e, ad ogni nuovo affondo, la sua voce Omega gli sussurrava all’orecchio:  
 _All’Alpha piace guardarmi così, e a me piace farmi guardare._  
Avrebbe fatto di tutto per sopprimere quella voce che viveva nella sua mente, si disse con odio.  
Era così preso dalla rabbia che provava per se stesso, che non si rese conto di quello che aveva fatto Travers: lui era steso sul letto proprio davanti alla porta della camera, che adesso era aperta sul corridoio, e s’infilava le dita viscide di lubrificante nel culo, chiaramente eccitato.  
Quando Severus se ne accorse, il terrore dovette essere chiaro, sui suoi lineamenti, perché Travers ghignò divertito e disse, a voce molto alta:  
“Allora, c’è nessuno che vuole venire a vedere com’è fatto un Omega?”  
Quando sentì i primi passi, Severus strinse gli occhi, preferendo non vedere chi si sarebbe affacciato a guardarlo, come se fosse un animale allo zoo.  
Sarebbe stato di nuovo come al Ministero, con quelle persone che lo fissavano, solo che questa volta sarebbero stati i suoi compagni a guardarlo, gli stessi con i quali avrebbe dovuto continuare a frequentare le lezioni ogni giorno…  
Anche ad occhi chiusi non poté evitare di sentire i commenti sprezzanti di quelli che, fino a pochi giorni prima, erano stati dei buoni compagni, o almeno così aveva creduto.  
“… se è così adesso, come sarà quando andrà in calore?”  
“… ce l’ha davvero minuscolo…”  
“… scommetto che si lascerebbe fottere anche da un cane vero, se potesse…”  
Severus avrebbe voluto gridare loro di andare via, di lasciarlo in pace, e avrebbe potuto farlo, visto che Travers non gli aveva ordinato di tacere, ma sapeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
Purtroppo, avendo gli occhi ancora serrati, non vide Travers avvicinarsi finché non ne sentì la voce:  
“ **Afferratelo e comincia farti una sega fino a quando non vieni. E gemi forte come la puttana che sei. Fai sentire a tutti quanto ti piace!** ”  
Severus capì allora, mentre prendeva a masturbarsi, gemendo sonoramente, che Travers lo stava facendo solo perché poteva.  
Lui aveva il potere e, semplicemente, gli piaceva usarlo.  
Severus lo odiò dal profondo ma, nonostante tutto, le sue mani continuarono a fare quello che l’Alpha voleva e la sua gola si mise a emettere gemiti che era impossibile equivocare. Alla fine, per quanto non lo avrebbe creduto possibile, l’Omega raggiunse l’orgasmo e si venne addosso, riversandosi sul suo stomaco, sotto gli occhi morbosamente lascivi degli altri Serpeverde.  
“ **Adesso resta fermo.** ” Comandò l’Alpha e Severus restò così, con una mano sul pene che si andava ammosciando e l’altra con le dita spinte nel suo ano palpitante.  
“Avanti, lo spettacolo è finito, potete andarvene, adesso!” Disse Travers cominciando ad allontanare i curiosi che si erano radunati.  
Quando restarono soli, Severus si concesse di riaprire gli occhi e vide che Travers non accennava a chiudere la porta ma restava sulla soglia a fissarlo, con una luce cattiva negli occhi.  
“Credevi davvero che ti avrei scopato, cagna?”  
Severus era ancora immobile e non trovò risposta, così rimase zitto.  
Travers sbuffò e poi scandì con cattiveria:  
“Sei Rivendicato da Black e mio padre mi ammazza, se mi metto nei casini con quella famiglia.” Poi, dopo un attimo, aggiunse: “Io però non ti ho nemmeno sfiorato, quindi dubito che il tuo Alpha possa lamentarsi di qualcosa con me, giusto? Non vedo l’ora che sia domani per raccontargli, nel dettaglio, che genere di cagna arrapata abbia Rivendicato!”  
Dopo averlo detto ridacchiò tra sé, come se fosse il miglior scherzo di sempre, e alla fine aggiunse:  
“La camera è la tua. Lumacorno ha pensato che sarebbe stato meglio per te poter avere un posto più riservato. Credo che tu possa addirittura impostare una parola d’accesso personale… non che servirebbe, se mi venisse voglia di farti ripetere lo spettacolo, vero, cagna?”  
E dopo averlo detto uscì nel corridoio e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, continuando a ridacchiare.  
Severus dovette rimanere immobile, ancora sotto il comando dell’Alpha, finché quello non si fu allontanato a sufficienza, ma anche dopo non ebbe il coraggio di muovere un muscolo per ancora diversi minuti.  
Era stato davvero un imbecille.  
Avrebbe dovuto capire, dopo i libri che aveva già letto, che possedere un Omega era una questione di prestigio sociale.  
Travers aveva messo in scena quello spettacolo solo per dare sfoggio di potere e per rinfacciare a Black che il suo Omega si sarebbe lasciato fottere volentieri da chiunque.  
Era un qualche genere di gioco tra Alpha e lui era solo una pedina e, di certo, quella non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che uno o l’altro lo avrebbero usato e umiliato.  
A nessuno importava che non fosse realmente un oggetto e che avesse dei sentimenti.  
Per tutti era solo un animale e come tale sarebbe stato trattato.  
Alla fine si concesse di muoversi e si tolse lentamente le dita che ancora erano infilate nel suo ano. Si osservò i polpastrelli, ormai arricciati dal lubrificante, e si costrinse a cercare il bagno, per potersi lavare e per far scorrere, insieme all’acqua bollente, anche le sue lacrime.  
  
_Hogwarts, 27 marzo 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Il mattino dopo si costrinse a raggiungere il cubicolo dove Black gli aveva ordinato di farsi trovare, terrorizzato dall’idea di essere violentato di nuovo, ora che non era più in calore e che sarebbe stato del tutto cosciente di ogni cosa, proprio come lo era stato la sera prima, però lo fece ugualmente, perché opporsi sarebbe stato solo stupido.  
Black entrò poco dopo e non arrivò da solo.  
Severus tenne la testa bassa, anche se già dalle risate sguaiate seppe che l’Alpha era con Potter.  
Si fermarono davanti a lui, poi Black parlò come se Severus nemmeno fosse presente.  
“Visto? E’ già qui, tutto ansioso di vedermi arrivare! Non è vero, Mocciosus?”  
Severus tenne comunque la faccia rivolta ai piedi e soffiò, tra i denti, un brutto ‘Sì, Alpha’ che fece sghignazzare Black.  
Potter commentò con voce cattiva:  
“Se non lo stessi vedendo, non ci crederei! E fa davvero tutto quello che vuoi?”  
“Certo che lo fa! Avanti, **in ginocchio** , Mocciosus. Fai vedere a James che sei una cagna ubbidiente!”  
Severus si sentì morire ma si abbassò sulle gambe, e vide Black mettersi davanti a lui e slacciarsi i pantaloni, mettendogli davanti il membro che era già duro.  
“ **Adesso succhia, cagna, e bevi tutto quello che ho da darti**.”  
Era un ordine e Severus non poteva disobbedire.  
L’odore del sesso dell’Alpha era forte e invitante e la parte Omega del suo cervello lo costrinse a gemere, come se quello che stava per fare fosse in realtà suo desiderio, anche se non lo era di sicuro.  
Accostò la bocca, incerto su cosa fare di preciso, e Black lo afferrò per i capelli, strusciandogli il cazzo sul viso.  
“ **Prendilo con la mano e comincia a succhiare, cagna**.”  
Severus vide la sua mano sollevarsi e afferrare il grosso membro dell’Alpha e poi portarselo alla bocca, mentre le sue labbra si stavano già schiudendo per accoglierlo.  
“Merda, Sirius! Lo fa davvero!” Commentò Potter in tono felice e Black sospirò quando Severus lo prese in bocca, prima di rispondere.  
“Oh sì! E’ il mio dannato Omega e puoi stare certo che non solo lo fa, ma che gli piace!”  
Severus aveva in bocca il cazzo di Black e succhiava ma non sapeva che altro avrebbe dovuto fare, finché le mani di Black non lo afferrarono per i capelli e cominciarono a fottergli la bocca, con spinte che gli fecero arrivare quel grosso membro fino in gola, provocandogli dei conati di vomito che lui cercò di trattenere.  
Non avrebbe voluto ma sentì involontariamente le lacrime scendergli sul viso, mentre si malediceva perché non era assolutamente in grado di resistere agli ordini dell’Alpha.  
Gli sembrò che la sua bocca fosse usata per un tempo pressoché infinito, poi sentì quel grosso membro gonfiarsi ancora di più e schizzargli direttamente in gola, mentre la mano di Black gli teneva la testa in posizione e lui si rendeva conto che stava deglutendo, ancora prima che ne fosse cosciente.  
La cosa peggiore fu constatare che le parole di Black erano vere: trovava l’atto in sé rivoltante ma l’odiosa voce nella sua mente gli urlava qualcosa di diverso:  
 _E’ buono. Ne voglio ancora._  
Black estrasse il cazzo dalla sua bocca:  
“Non male. Con un po’ di pratica faremo di te un ottimo succhia cazzi e noi siamo qui per farti fare pratica, vero James?”  
Potter rise ma sembrò incerto:  
“Io non sono un Alpha, Sirius, sei sicuro che lo succhierà anche a me e che non morderà?”  
Black , che teneva ancora Severus per i capelli, gli sollevò la testa:  
“ **Succhia il mio amico e non mordere**. Se lui dice che sente anche solo un dente, giuro che ti faccio fare il giro della scuola, nudo e con la mia scopa da Quidditch infilata su per il culo. Chiaro?”  
Severus rispose in un mormorio:  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
Appena si ritrovò Potter davanti, che era già duro e pronto per essere succhiato, Severus comprese che sarebbe stata una faccenda molto diversa, perché il ragazzo aveva un odore rivoltante e, quando si sporse per prenderlo in bocca, seppe che anche il suo sapore sarebbe stato ugualmente disgustoso.  
Anche così però Black gli aveva impartito un ordine e lui non poteva opporsi in alcun modo.  
Succhiò e sentì sopra di sé Potter gemere, prima di commentare con il suo amico:  
“Sirius è fantastico! Me lo sta succhiando davvero!”  
“E vedrai dopo! Ho intenzione di lasciartelo fottere finché vuoi!”  
Severus sentì che il nodo al suo stomaco si andava stringendo, perché sapeva che le parole di Black erano vere.  
Potter invece sospirò pesantemente e poi chiese:  
“Non è strano? E’ un maschio, dopotutto!”  
Per un attimo Severus osò sperare che, almeno quello, gli fosse risparmiato…  
“Non è un maschio, è un Omega. E’ diverso! E’ fatto apposta per essere scopato! Era vergine fino alla settimana scorsa ma mi ha proprio supplicato per farsi sfondare e, anche se ha sanguinato come un maiale sgozzato, non la smetteva di chiedermelo! E’ solo una cagna e va in calore come l’animale che è! **Accelera il ritmo, Mocciosus.** ” Ordinò alla fine e Severus, con le lacrime agli occhi, ubbidì finché non sentì anche Potter riversarsi nella sua gola.  
Non gli era stato ordinato di inghiottire ma non osò sputare il seme del Grifondoro, anche se il sapore era sgradevole e del tutto diverso da quello dell’Alpha, così deglutì e poi, quando Potter glielo tolse di bocca, restò immobile, preferendo non sapere che cosa sarebbe successo se avesse osato alzarsi o parlare.  
“Brava cagna!” Black gli scompigliò i capelli come se accarezzasse la testa di un vero cane, che era stato bravo e ubbidiente, poi proseguì:  
“Tutte le mattine ti farai trovare qui e noi ti daremo la tua colazione. Ti piace bere sborra vero, Mocciosus?”  
Severus rispose solo:  
“Sì, Alpha.” E restò ancora immobile mentre i due, ridendo, commentarono tra loro e poi uscirono, lasciandolo lì, a fare i conti con quello che aveva appena provato.  
Si era sentito orgoglioso.  
Il complimento dell’Alpha gli aveva fatto sentire un forte senso di orgoglio, come se davvero fosse stato bravo, e quella era stata la cosa peggiore che gli fosse successa fino a quel momento.  
Il senso di orrore che provò, lo spinse a elencarsi mentalmente gli ingredienti necessari per darsi una morte repentina.  
  
Severus temette che, dopo le lezioni, Black lo sarebbe di nuovo andato a cercare, invece non successe. La sua fortuna, però, era legata solo al fatto che quel giorno Grifondoro aveva gli allenamenti di Quidditch, così lui poté ritirarsi in biblioteca.  
Sebbene l’idea del suicidio continuasse a solleticarlo, la rabbia che provava era troppa perché potesse davvero considerare quel pensiero come qualcosa di più di uno sfogo.  
La realtà era che Severus era un Serpeverde e il suo primo istinto era sopravvivere, e tramare vendetta; la sua mente acuta aveva già cominciato a formulare alcuni piani interessanti.  
Così quel pomeriggio, titubante, si avvicinò al banco di Madama Pince e chiese dei libri sui vincoli Omega.  
La donna lo guardò male e poi chiese, abbassando la voce:  
“Ragazzo, sei un Omega per caso?”  
Severus annuì e abbassò gli occhi, sentendo il rossore imporporargli le guance pallide.  
La donna sospirò e gli fece cenno di seguirla nel Reparto Proibito, dove fino a quel giorno lui non aveva mai messo piede, anche se avrebbe immensamente voluto.  
La bibliotecaria si fermò in una corsia e gli indicò numerosi scaffali, prima di chiedere piano:  
“Allora, hai un Alpha?”  
Severus sentì il panico invadergli la gola ma rispose ugualmente:  
“S… sì.”  
La donna annuì ancora e chiese di nuovo:  
“E’ qui? E’ a scuola?”  
Severus non capiva perché lo avesse trascinato lì per fargli quelle domande, ma vedeva bene che i libri sugli scaffali intorno a lui trattavano l’argomento Alpha e Omega.  
La donna aspettava una risposta e Severus era certo di non aver fatto niente di sbagliato, o almeno di non essere stato lui a farlo o a volerlo, così rispose:  
“E’ Sirius Black. Terzo anno, Grifondoro.”  
Madama Pince lo guardò seria, poi scandì:  
“Capisco. Normalmente dovresti avere il permesso del tuo Alpha, per leggere questi libri, ma tu sei sempre stato uno studente diligente, e hai sempre trattato bene tutti i libri che ti ho dato, così io credo che questo potrebbe restare un segreto tra me e te.”  
Severus la guardò stranito, perché quella era una cosa che davvero non si era aspettato.  
“Perché? Che cosa vuole in cambio?” Chiese in un sibilo e la donna gli fece un sorrisetto storto che mai, prima di allora, alcuno studente aveva visto sul viso della giovanissima bibliotecaria.  
“Non voglio niente. Capisco quanto può essere brutto, scoprirlo da un giorno all’altro. Mia sorella maggiore era un’Omega e, se avesse avuto l’occasione di leggere alcuni di questi libri, magari adesso sarebbe ancora viva.”  
Severus non osò chiedere nulla, perché vedeva che l’argomento era delicato, ma la donna aggiunse:  
“Ricordati che deve essere un segreto, perché io non dovrei farti entrare qui.”  
Severus serrò la mascella e raddrizzò la schiena, poi disse sicuro:  
“Glielo prometto, non lo dirò ad anima viva.”  
Madama Pince lo scrutò attentamente, poi si girò verso gli scaffali e ne estrasse due libri, che subito gli porse:  
“Comincia con questi. Non puoi portarli in giro ma puoi leggerli qui.” Poi si tolse qualcosa dal taschino e glielo passò. Sembrava un segnalibro di metallo, inciso con volute in rilievo e Severus lo osservò, curioso.  
“E’ un Segnalino. Se lo prendi tra due dita s’illuminerà e ti permetterà di leggere più agevolmente. Quando hai finito, toccalo con la bacchetta e il mio indicatore, al banco, me lo farà sapere. Ti verrò a prendere e ti farò uscire quando nessuno guarda. Hai capito?”  
Severus annuì sicuro, sentendo una specie di riconoscenza sorda che non seppe come esprimere, se non con un flebile:  
“Grazie.”  
La donna annuì, severa, poi aggiunse:  
“Terrai il Segnalino con te, e lo userai anche quando vorrai entrare, stando bene attento che nessuno ti veda. Sei un Serpeverde,” e a quelle parole alla bibliotecaria sfuggì un altro sorrisetto “so che puoi farcela.”  
“Sì Madama. Le garantisco che nessuno mi vedrà e nessuno lo saprà da me.”  
Non lo avrebbe davvero detto a nessuno, perché non era dei vincoli che voleva leggere, ma degli incantesimi che servivano per eseguirli.  
Molti suoi compagni, a Serpeverde, dicevano spesso di voler studiare le Arti Oscure e, adesso, Severus aveva a sua disposizione non solo i libri sui vincoli Omega, che aveva pianificato di usare come base per la sua conoscenza, ma addirittura tutta la Sezione Proibita.  
Se c’era un modo per guadagnare abbastanza potere da riuscire, un giorno, a sfuggire alla sua sorte, di sicuro lì lo avrebbe potuto trovare.


	7. Sì, Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

  
  
_Hogwarts, 3 luglio 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus ci aveva messo molto ad addormentarsi la sera prima e, quando c’era riuscito, gli incubi lo avevano assalito.  
All’inizio rivisse solamente la sua prima Rivendicazione, quando Black lo aveva trascinato al Ministero, ma poi si aggiunsero vecchie scene della sua vita, che sembravano essersi mischiate tutte insieme solo per tormentarlo, e in ognuna di esse un Alpha lo trattava come spazzatura, umiliandolo, fottendolo, giocando con lui come se fosse solo una bambola senza sentimenti.  
Sapeva chi erano: Black, Travers, Nott, il Signore Oscuro… ma tutti avevano il volto di Potter e, in tutto il sogno, Severus non riusciva a fare altro che strisciare a terra, sul pavimento del Ministero, abbattuto dall’odore penetrante degli Alpha, supplicando perché quegli uomini gli facessero tutto quello che volevano, incapace di opporsi, davanti agli impassibili impiegati che erano lì per garantire che lui firmasse la Lista prima, e la Rivendicazione poi.  
Così si svegliò di malumore, ombroso e pieno di rabbia, e il gufo che ricevette durante la colazione non migliorò le sue prospettive per la giornata:  
  
_Piton,_  
 _Vorrei parlarti._  
 _Pensavo di passare alla scuola oggi, se per te va bene._  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Ovviamente Potter voleva parlargli… Severus si vide mentalmente costretto a soddisfare il moccioso davanti ai professori, che in quel momento erano seduti con lui al tavolo della colazione e, anche se sapeva che era uno scenario improbabile, pensò che almeno, se fosse successo, Minerva avrebbe finalmente capito di essere in torto, sul suo pupillo.  
A parte le sue paranoie, Severus non s’illudeva di avere voce in capitolo su quello che Potter gli avrebbe detto.  
Lui avrebbe semplicemente dovuto accettare le cose e abbassare la testa: era quello che ogni Alpha si aspettava da un Omega.  
Passò il foglietto a Minerva, che lo stava osservando cupa, e la Preside, dopo averlo letto, sorrise incoraggiante e gli sussurrò piano:  
“Oh, sono certa che andrà bene. Non mi sarei aspettata che Harry ti Rivendicasse, ma immagino che probabilmente lo abbia fatto per evitarti problemi di altro genere. E’ il genere di ragazzo che farebbe una cosa simile, dopotutto.”  
Severus avrebbe voluto urlarle in faccia che il suo beniamino non era affatto un ragazzo, ma un Alpha uguale a tutti gli altri, o forse peggiore, ma si tenne il pensiero per sé e annuì, prima di lasciare la tavola.  
  
Severus passò la giornata in un brutto stato di agitazione.  
Sentiva a tratti il suo stomaco contrarsi e, solo per tenersi occupato, si buttò con foga negli incantesimi necessari alle riparazioni della scuola.  
Hogwarts era un vecchio edificio, le cui pietre avevano assorbito ogni genere di magia per lungo tempo, così anche i pavimenti e i muri dovevano essere restaurati con potenti incantesimi che non facessero crollare le parti nuove, troppo vicine a quelle vecchie e potenti.  
Era un lavoro d’incanto attento e meticoloso, che necessitava concentrazione, così fu una buona distrazione.  
Era in piedi su un ponteggio e stava lavorando sulle vetrate della Sala Grande quando vide Potter, mani in tasca e andatura disinvolta, salire il viale che portava alla scuola.  
Si congedò immediatamente, preferendo limitare le sue interazioni con il moccioso ai suoi appartamenti, piuttosto che essere visto in evidente difficoltà dai suoi colleghi.  
Si sentiva nervoso e incerto e anche se non gli piaceva ammetterlo, gli orribili incubi di quella notte e l’immagine mentale di quella mattina avevano molto a che fare con la sua inquietudine.  
Raggiunse i suoi appartamenti e si concesse il tempo di occludere la mente, cercando di calmarsi.  
Remissivo. Doveva solo essere remissivo e rispettoso, continuava a ripetersi.  
Era l’unica soluzione che vedeva, e così costrinse il suo brutto carattere in un angolo e si preparò ad accogliere l’Alpha.  
Potter bussò e, se la sua porta non avesse avuto bisogno di una parola di accesso per aprirsi, Severus avrebbe anche potuto scambiare la cosa per buona educazione.  
Potter entrò con un tranquillo ‘Buon pomeriggio’ e Severus lo accolse in piedi, di fianco alla porta, occhi bassi e il miglior atteggiamento umile che era riuscito a imporsi.  
“Benvenuto Alpha. Gradisci un tè?” Disse convocando un elfo domestico.  
“Sì, grazie.” Rispose Potter mentre Severus lo guidava verso il salotto.  
Sarebbe stato inadeguato riceverlo nel suo studio, sedendo alla scrivania da dove molte volte aveva scrutato il ragazzo mentre era nei guai a scuola, e comunque Severus non voleva di certo che Potter ricordasse, proprio in quel momento, le sue numerose punizioni con lui.  
Si diresse verso il salotto e indicò due poltrone vicine al camino spento, attendendo che l’Alpha si sedesse, prima di fare altrettanto.  
Seguì un silenzio molto teso, che Severus si impose di non rompere.  
Doveva solo mordersi la lingua e tenere la testa bassa.  
Potter si schiarì la voce e cominciò:  
“Ehm… immagino di doverti delle scuse… non sono sicuro di cosa possa avere sbagliato, ieri, ma è chiaro che qualcosa ho fatto.” Disse il moccioso, titubante.  
“No Alpha, tu non hai sbagliato niente.” Severus si maledì, sapendo perfettamente che avrebbe dovuto fare di meglio, per cercare di rimanere sul lato buono di questo particolare Alpha, ma al momento la sua rabbia non gli concedeva di essere più servile di così.  
Sentì un gemito, che poteva essere di frustrazione, provenire da Potter ma Severus non sollevò nemmeno gli occhi.  
“Piton smettila con questa cosa dell’Alpha! Sta diventando ridicola e, sinceramente, non penso che mi piaccia.”  
“Tu non pensi, Potter. Non ne sei in grado.”  
Severus era scattato all’improvviso, probabilmente per la forza dell’abitudine davanti al moccioso, prima ancora di potersi fermare, e per questo imprecò tra sé in tutte le lingue che conosceva, e anche in qualcuna sconosciuta.  
Almeno era riuscito a tenere gli occhi bassi, così non sarebbe stato costretto a vedere immediatamente la reazione dell’Alpha.  
Sentì qualcosa che sembrò quasi una risata:  
“Sì, be’, è abbastanza vero, immagino.”  
Almeno non c’erano state reazioni violente, al momento, ma Severus non alzò lo stesso gli occhi e, semplicemente, attese.  
Harry ci mise un po’, poi cercò di riavviare il discorso:  
“Immagino che dovremmo parlare della situazione, in qualche modo, prima che le cose possano sfuggire di mano…”  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
Seguì un basso ringhio, piuttosto minaccioso, e Severus si corresse:  
“Sì, Potter.”  
Il ragazzo cercò di ricominciare:  
“Senti, non lo sa davvero nessuno, va bene? Solo i Weasley e Kingsley. Nemmeno Hermione lo sa, e mi piacerebbe che le cose restassero così il più a lungo possibile.”  
Severus era incerto.  
Non sapeva se Potter stava parlando del fatto che era un Alpha, o se invece si riferisse al fatto che lo aveva Rivendicato.  
Chiese con voce neutra:  
“Che cosa, esattamente, non sa nessuno?”  
“Che sono un Alpha. Non lo sa nessuno ed io ci sono sempre stato molto attento.”  
Severus serrò gli occhi. Forse aveva fatto un brutto errore, anche se involontario.  
“La Preside. Ho notificato alla Preside di essere stato Rivendicato, ieri.”  
Ancora nessuno scoppio di rabbia.  
“Credo… Immagino che avrei dovuto pensarci…”  
Potter rimase in silenzio per un po’, poi, con voce vagamente indispettita, chiese:  
“Non hai proprio intenzione né di parlare, né di guardarmi in faccia?”  
Severus avrebbe davvero preferito non dover alzare gli occhi e, quanto al parlare… era del tutto inutile, visto che non aveva voce in capitolo, quindi…  
“Non ho niente da dire, Alp… Potter.”  
“Vuoi che me ne vada?” Chiese il moccioso con voce stridula ma Severus non cadde nell’illusione di credere che la richiesta fosse sincera.  
“Puoi rimanere finché preferisci, Potter.”  
Poi strinse i denti e si costrinse a dire:  
“Sono le tue stanze, dopotutto.”  
Ci fu un respiro pesante:  
“Co… come?”  
Grifondoro… pensò amaramente Severus. Era ovvio che non avesse la minima intenzione di restare nei sotterranei.  
Una brutta fitta di nostalgia si insinuò nelle sue viscere al pensiero di dover abbandonare quei luoghi familiari che aveva chiamato casa per tanti anni.  
“Ovviamente, se preferisci altri locali, puoi chiedere alla Preside di provvedere, non è un problema.”  
“Non sono certo di sapere di cosa stai parlando…”  
La voce di Potter uscì traballante e Severus sentì la forte voglia di insultare il moccioso imbecille:  
“Avevo erroneamente pensato che volessi trasferirti in questi quartieri, una volta che la scuola fosse iniziata.” Rispose Severus in tono piatto.  
Una parte di lui era certa che avrebbe dovuto aggiungere uno ‘scusami, Alpha’, per maggior sicurezza, ma il titolo infastidiva Potter e Severus non si sarebbe abbassato a scusarsi, non senza poter ribadire che le scuse erano dovute solo ai loro ruoli, non certo perché lui pensasse veramente di doversi scusare.  
“No, certo che no!” Rispose Potter precipitosamente e Severus, davvero stupito dal tono, tentò un’occhiata all’insù.  
Il moccioso aveva la faccia rossa come il fuoco, e sembrava davvero in difficoltà, come se fosse un normale ragazzo… ma Potter non era mai stato normale. Mai.  
L’aspetto di Potter, però, tranquillizzò Severus almeno un po’.  
Dopotutto non sembrava irritato o altro.  
L’Alpha vide i suoi occhi e lui fu rapido a riportare l’attenzione sul camino spento. Ci fu uno sbuffo.  
“Senti, davvero. Preferirei che non si sapesse. E’ un problema se resto nella Torre, come ho sempre fatto? Sarei comunque a scuola e scenderò quando serve…”  
Da una parte Severus avrebbe davvero preferito che non si sapesse, visto che quello lo avrebbe tolto da un grosso imbarazzo con gli studenti, ma dall’altra la sua stupida parte Omega si sentì turbata.  
 _Lui non mi vuole._  
Probabilmente Minerva aveva ragione, e Potter lo aveva rivendicato per un qualche genere di complesso del Salvatore, o perché pensava che fosse giusto, ma non sembrava di certo ansioso di passare troppo tempo con lui, salvo quando serviva.  
Non aveva molto senso, perché in quel caso il giorno prima non avrebbe detto quelle cose sul Legame… se lo avesse fatto solo per le apparenze, avrebbe potuto benissimo dire a Severus di continuare i soppressori e non avrebbe, in nessun modo, tirato in ballo un Morso di Legame.  
Merlino, la sua voglia di chiedere gli stava letteralmente graffiando la gola. Poteva farlo?  
Strinse gli occhi e si costrinse a sollevare il viso verso l’Alpha, seduto di fronte a lui.  
Doveva sapere. Era la sua cazzo di vita, dopotutto:  
“Se non vuoi che si sappia, e non vuoi vivere qui, basta che mi lasci prendere i soppressori. Sarebbe più facile per entrambi.”  
Potter, ancora piuttosto rosso in viso, sbiancò di colpo e gli uscì un brutto “ **NO!** ” tra i denti.  
Severus riabbassò di colpo la testa.  
Ovvio che no.  
Era stato stupido anche solo tentare di chiederlo.  
Il punto, com’era ormai certo, era che Potter lo voleva umiliare, e ci sarebbe riuscito perfettamente, come c’erano sempre riusciti tutti gli altri Alpha.  
Almeno non sarebbe stata un’umiliazione pubblica, visto che Potter non aveva intenzione di rendere nota la loro situazione.  
Era una ben misera consolazione.  
Seguì un altro silenzio teso, poi Potter disse piano:  
“Senti, io non so che alto dire… forse ho sbagliato a venire qua.” Poi si alzò e, senza un ulteriore saluto, uscì in fretta dagli appartamenti di Severus.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 3 luglio 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry tornò a Grimmauld Place più turbato di quando ne era partito.  
Cominciava ad avere l’impressione di non aver fatto nulla di buono, anzi, credeva di aver sbagliato completamente.  
La cosa fastidiosa era che non aveva idea di dove avesse sbagliato.  
Dopo l’incontro con Molly, la sera precedente, aveva pensato molto al suo status di Alpha e al fatto che anche in quello fosse, in un certo modo, diverso dagli altri.  
Ci aveva pensato e aveva cercato di rammentare tutto quello che gli era stato insegnato sui rapporti tra Alpha e Omega, ma anche così non aveva trovato nulla che giustificasse il comportamento esasperante di Piton.  
L’uomo gli era sembrato troppo diverso dal suo solito sé ma quando le cose avessero deviato su quel binario, era oltre la sua comprensione.  
Non era paura, perché anche solo il pensiero che Severus Piton potesse avere paura di Harry era ridicolo oltre ogni dire, e non era deferenza, perché tutti quegli irritanti ‘Alpha’, nella conversazione, erano sicuramente messi lì per prendersi gioco di lui, come Piton aveva sempre fatto, ma oltre a quello… cosa diavolo non capiva?  
Harry sospirò e cercò di pensare ad altro, anche se era difficile, poiché in meno di una settimana avrebbe avuto Piton in casa.  
Aveva cercato di non pensare troppo a quella parte ma era stato inutile.  
Non poteva mentire a se stesso: nonostante l’Omega fosse insopportabile, lui non vedeva l’ora che andasse in calore.  
Quando Piton aveva suggerito i soppressori, quel pomeriggio…  
Harry scosse la testa tra sé, mentre saliva in camera.  
Quello era assolutamente fuori discussione. Proprio impensabile.  
Harry si chiese se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in quella decisione, e se fosse parte del problema, ma non poteva essere, perché quella particolare richiesta era arrivata solo quel giorno, mentre il comportamento di Piton era stato strano già da prima.  
Harry però era rimasto piuttosto stupito dalla richiesta.  
Sapeva che i soppressori erano molto dolorosi, per gli Omega, e non capiva proprio perché Piton li avesse proposti.  
Era così impensabile, per quell’uomo, che Harry potesse fare la sua parte di Alpha in maniera quantomeno decente? O era solo perché era lui? Con un altro Alpha li avrebbe ugualmente proposti?  
Si chiese per un attimo se fosse una questione di aspetto fisico, ma la cosa era così improbabile che la accantonò immediatamente. Dopotutto lui non poteva essere peggiore di Vol…  
 _Non pensare a lui!_  
Si ingiunse meccanicamente Harry buttandosi sul letto.  
Aveva poca voglia di vedere qualcuno, quella sera, così si risolse per una breve chiamata via camino ai Weasley, per dire che si sentiva poco bene, forse un’influenza fuori stagione, e che sarebbe rimasto a casa, nei prossimi giorni.  
All’inizio aveva pensato di restare a Grimmauld Place solo per la serata ma poi si era reso conto che voleva esserci, quando Piton fosse arrivato e, per non rischiare, aveva inventato quella stupida scusa.  
Sarebbe rimasto in casa e magari ne avrebbe approfittato per dare una scorsa ai libri di scuola.  
Odiava restare a Grimmauld Place, a causa di tutti i brutti ricordi, e forse il prossimo anno, dopo i MAGO, si sarebbe deciso a mettere in vendita quel posto e a cercarne un altro ma, attualmente, era l’unico posto che potesse considerare suo e nel frattempo avrebbero potuto cambiare così tante cose che, in quel momento, non si sentiva di fare progetti a lungo termine.  
  
_Hogwarts, 3 luglio 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Quando quella sera Severus sentì bussare alla sua porta, ebbe pochi dubbi su chi lo stesse cercando.  
Irma entrò a passo di carica, come se fossero i suoi appartamenti e non quelli di Severus, e si accomodò senza aspettare di essere invitata, come faceva sempre, appoggiando sul tavolo una bottiglia di rosolio.  
“Passa due bicchieri e spiegami un po’ cosa sta succedendo.”  
Severus non le aveva detto un bel niente di quello che era successo negli ultimi giorni, proprio perché sperava di poter evitare la discussione il più a lungo possibile.  
Mise i bicchieri sul tavolo con estrema lentezza e, con voce controllata, chiese:  
“Cosa ti fa pensare che sia successo qualcosa di nuovo?”  
Irma aggrottò la fronte e sollevò un dito ammonitore verso di lui:  
“Severus Piton non ci provare! Ho visto Minerva la settimana scorsa: aveva in mano un gufo dall’aria ufficiale, e tu sei andato al Ministero, senza nemmeno dirmelo, e da quando sei tornato hai una faccia talmente cupa che avrei potuto pensare che Tu-Sai-Chi fosse risorto di nuovo! Sputa il rospo!”  
Lo disse tutto d’un fiato, come se fosse certa che, se avesse fatto altrimenti, Severus avrebbe provato a protestare o a interromperla e, ovviamente, aveva ragione.  
“Sono stato Rivendicato.” Rispose laconico Severus, mentre si accomodava con esagerata attenzione.  
Tutti pensavano che Irma Pince fosse una donna che non si lasciava sconvolgere da nulla che non riguardasse i suoi libri, ma Severus la conosceva meglio di così e infatti vide il suo viso sbiancare improvvisamente.  
Severus aveva avuto la folle speranza di riuscire a nasconderglielo, proprio perché sapeva che Irma gli voleva bene come a un fratello, e sapeva anche che la notizia le sarebbe piaciuta forse meno di quanto l'avesse gradita lui.  
“Chi…? Avrei pensato che dopo Tu-Sai-Chi nessuno avrebbe osato…”  
Ormai il discorso era avviato e lui aveva davvero bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno che fosse dalla sua parte, e non da quella del santificato Potter.  
Certo, l’Alpha gli aveva detto che non voleva che il suo status diventasse noto ma Severus decise di fregarsene di quello che voleva il moccioso, e poi Irma sapeva tenere un segreto.  
Alla fine Severus sbuffò amaramente, prima di dire:  
“Sai come funziona: due Alpha duellano e il vincitore si tiene l’Omega.”  
Irma aggrottò la fronte per un attimo:  
“Di cosa stai parlando? Tu-Sai-Chi è stato sconfitto da Potter e…”  
Severus non la lasciò finire.  
“E’ esatto. Potter.”  
La donna ammutolì per un attimo ma tenne la bocca aperta, come se il fiume di parole che aveva in mente stesse per sgorgare da un momento all’altro, però alla fine decise invece di versare il liquore che aveva portato, prima di dire, molto lentamente:  
“Black era il suo padrino, giusto?”  
Severus rispose con voce mortifera:  
“E’ esatto. Sirius Black era il padrino nientemeno che di Harry Potter. Non mi fai le congratulazioni?”  
Irma svuotò il bicchiere in un solo sorso:  
“E’ un Grifondoro… forse non…”  
“Anche Black era un Grifondoro. Aggiungici che non ho mai mostrato molta simpatia per Potter, da quando è arrivato a Hogwarts.”  
Irma fissò il bicchiere intonso di Severus e ordinò:  
“Bevi. Non mi piace sbronzarmi da sola.” Poi, dopo un attimo di esitazione per accertarsi che Severus portasse il bicchiere alle labbra, continuò ponderando la cosa:  
“Il ragazzo però ti ha difeso, al Wizengamot, e sa quello che hai dovuto fare. Quello dovrebbe valere qualcosa, almeno.”  
Severus non lo credeva e lo disse:  
“Irma nessuno mi darà mai il credito di niente. Tantomeno un Alpha.”  
La donna si versò un secondo bicchiere e disse piano:  
“Questo è ingiusto. Sai benissimo che siamo in tanti a capire il valore di quello che hai fatto in tutti questi anni. Nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito in quello che hai fatto tu. Nessuno avrebbe potuto ingannare Tu-Sai-Chi per tanto tempo…”  
Severus abbassò gli occhi imbarazzato sia dal tono sincero che dalle parole perché, dentro di sé, sapeva che erano vere.  
Proprio nessuno, né uomo, né donna, né tantomeno un Alpha, sarebbe riuscito a ingannare il Signore Oscuro.  
Lui ce l’aveva fatta proprio perché era un Omega e Voldemort, come tutti gli Alpha, non avrebbe mai potuto concepire un tradimento proprio da lui.  
“Io… grazie. Comunque non credo che farà proprio nessuna differenza, sai?”  
Irma finì il secondo bicchiere e poi, con voce ferma, disse:  
“Forse non ne farà ma adesso ti dirò una cosa. Io sono stanca di vederti soffrire. Non ricordo un solo giorno in cui ti abbia visto felice e, per quanto sia certa che, da un certo punto in poi, tu abbia cominciato a pensare di meritarlo, io so che non è vero e non accetterò che accada di nuovo. Non qui, non in questa scuola mentre posso fare qualcosa. Minerva è stata cieca per troppi anni, rifiutandosi di vedere quanto Black e i suoi amici fossero dei codardi senza cuore ma oggi non è allora. Io non ho più vent’anni e sono qui da abbastanza tempo da potermi permettere di salire da quella donna e dirle in faccia come stanno le cose, se dovesse servire. Non mi va che tutti facciano di nuovo finta di niente, come se fosse normale trattare le persone come animali! Tu-Sai-Chi è morto, chi crede nella purezza del sangue è inviso a tutti. Sarebbe finalmente ora che le cose cambiassero, ma non lo faranno se tutti continueranno a tacere per il bene placito, ed io non sono più disposta a restarmene zitta, Severus!”  
Severus non credeva che le cose potessero cambiare, non per quelli come lui almeno, ma sapere che aveva qualcuno, anche una sola persona dalla sua parte, lo rincuorò più di quanto potesse esprimere a parole.

  
  



	8. Annodare un campione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 18 dicembre 1994_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry voleva stare un po’ da solo per sfuggire al frastuono della scuola, che adesso era invasa da fin troppi studenti.  
Il Torneo Tremaghi era diventato, da subito, un incubo per lui sia per la sua non prevista partecipazione, con il conseguente odio che aveva attirato su di sé da parte della scuola, sia per la presenza delle Omega.  
Fin dal momento in cui aveva visto entrare le ragazze di Beauxbâtons, gli era sembrato di non potersi più liberare dal loro odore invitante.  
C’erano due Omega, tra le studentesse straniere, e Harry era piuttosto certo che fossero lì con il preciso compito di distrarre i campioni delle altre scuole, se anche solo uno di questi fosse stato un Alpha.  
La Preside francese doveva aver pensato che, poiché gli Alpha di solito erano noti per il loro potere magico, fosse probabile che alcuni dei campioni lo fossero.  
Se anche il pensiero era stato corretto, né Cedric né Krum erano Alpha, e Harry aveva imparato in fretta a fare un buon incantesimo cancella odori, allenandosi con successo già sull’espresso per Hogwarts.  
Grazie a quello nessuna delle ragazze si era accorta di lui e era una benedizione perché, davvero, non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto a liberarsi di loro, visto che bastava il loro odore a renderlo particolarmente eccitato, tanto da essere ormai diventato un vero tormento passare del tempo in Sala Grande, per i pasti.  
Un paio di volte aveva accarezzato l’idea di togliere l’incantesimo e di vedere se, davvero, le Omega si sarebbero messe d’impegno per distrarlo… era un pensiero niente affatto male quello di avere due ragazze carine che lo prendevano sotto braccio, una da una parte e una dall’altra, e che si facevano vedere in giro con lui per tutta la scuola.  
Harry arrossì mentre si dirigeva al campo da Quidditch, ma era quasi buio, pioveva e in giro non c’era nessuno, così di certo il suo imbarazzo passò inosservato.  
Subito dopo però il suo pensiero piacevole fu spazzato via dall’immagine della signora Weasley, sul pavimento della Tana, nemmeno in grado di reggersi in piedi, e il suo sogno di tenere al braccio due ragazze si trasformò in un’orrenda visione di lui che trascinava le Omega urlanti per la Sala Grande, mentre queste non riuscivano a camminare e cercavano di maledirlo.  
Arrivò al campo e lo trovò deserto, dato che la Coppa del Quidditch era sospesa; inforcò la sua scopa e salì rapido nell’aria.  
Non gli importava della pioggia, voleva solo volare e rilassarsi un po’, lontano da tutti, e cercare di non pensare a quelle due Omega che, con l’avvicinarsi del calore, avevano un odore sempre più delizioso.  
C’era questa voce ringhiante, nel retro della sua testa, che a lui sembrava tanto quella di Sirius, che continuava a dirgli che le Omega dovevano essere sue, entrambe, e che doveva Rivendicarle… Harry lottava con quella voce fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva sentita, e ci stava male ogni volta che si ripresentava: si sentiva sporco, sbagliato… un pervertito…  
Volò finché non fu buio, poi atterrò e si diresse agli spogliatoi per asciugarsi un po’, prima di affrontare la salita verso il castello.  
Entrò certo che non ci fosse nessuno e, senza pensarci, tolse l’incantesimo ‘Impervius’ che aveva lanciato sui suoi occhiali, per vedere dove volava nella pioggia; fu solo quando sentì il tonfo, che si rese conto di aver annullato anche l’incantesimo cancella odori.  
Cercò con gli occhi e girò un angolo, perché nell’ingresso non c’era nessuno, poi vide Victor Krum a terra, che lo fissava a occhi sbarrati, senza parlare.  
Era in tenuta da Quidditch e, evidentemente, aveva pensato, come lui, di poter volare lontano da occhi indiscreti e adesso… Harry annusò l’aria e non sentì niente ma forse anche il bulgaro mascherava il suo odore. Era piuttosto probabile, visto il modo in cui lo stava guardando e da come non sembrava in grado di rialzarsi.  
Harry riapplicò rapido l’incantesimo ma il suo odore si era diffuso ovunque, negli spogliatoi, così si avvicinò, per afferrare il ragazzo e trascinarlo fuori, all’aria aperta, dove sarebbe stato immediatamente meglio.  
Appena fece un passo avanti, Krum quasi urlò:  
“No! Alpha, no!”  
Harry non aveva idea di cosa si stesse immaginando il bulgaro ma ormai aveva capito abbastanza bene che, molti Alpha, non avevano esattamente un comportamento gentile, nei confronti degli Omega, e cercò di tranquillizzarlo.  
“No, ascolta, non ti faccio niente! Voglio solo aiutarti a uscire da qui… fuori, dove non c’è il mio odore, starai meglio!”  
Krum aveva le braccia lungo i fianchi, come se non riuscisse a sollevare nemmeno quelle, e chiese piano, con voce sottile:  
“Tu no vuoi me fare…?”  
Harry stinse le labbra in una linea dura.  
Non era un mostro, e non avrebbe fatto proprio niente a quel ragazzo, e la sua determinazione era aiutata dal fatto che, non sentendone l’odore, almeno non era eccitato.  
“No, certo che no!” Disse facendo ancora un passo avanti e mostrando le mani, come se quello potesse tranquillizzare l’Omega.  
Krum non si mosse, limitandosi a seguire ogni suo movimento, e Harry si chinò e si passò una delle braccia del cercatore sulle spalle, cercando di aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi. Fu subito chiaro che era inutile, e Harry si arrese a prenderlo in braccio di peso. Tra le cose che aveva scoperto, introducendosi nottetempo nella Sezione Proibita, perché non aveva avuto nessuna intenzione di chiedere a Madama Pince quei libri, c’era il fatto che gli Omega erano molto più leggeri degli Alpha, o delle altre persone, e in quel momento Harry ne fu davvero grato perché, se così non fosse stato, dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a sollevare Krum.  
Sentire quel corpo caldo tra le sue braccia, però, risvegliò la belva ringhiante nella sua testa ma Harry la scacciò e uscì rapido dagli spogliatori, fermandosi solo quando furono ben lontani, in pratica al centro del campo da Quidditch.  
Appoggiò Krum a terra con attenzione, cercando di non essere troppo rude, e lo vide prendere fiato a pieni polmoni, come se volesse scacciarsi il suo odore dal naso.  
Harry era ancora in piedi e si sentì in imbarazzo per il disagio che aveva causato, anche se inavvertitamente, così si sedette sull’erba bagnata e fangosa, a qualche passo dal bulgaro e, dopo un po’, chiese:  
“Va… va meglio? Riesci ad alzarti? Devo chiamare qualcuno?”  
Il ragazzo lo fissò aggrottando la fronte, poi rispose con voce roca:  
“Tu sei potente, Alpha.”  
Harry scosse la testa, incerto su come rispondere, e cominciò a scusarsi:  
“Perdonami, non sapevo che ci fosse qualcuno e non volevo togliere l’incantesimo, stavo solo… niente, lascia stare, è stato un errore! Scusami!”  
Il bulgaro continuava a osservarlo in modo strano, poi cercò di alzarsi in piedi e, con un po’ di fatica, ci riuscì.  
Harry fece altrettanto, incerto se dovesse lasciare che Krum si allontanasse, prima di fare altrettanto, ma anche preoccupato del fatto che non fosse sicuro sulle gambe.  
L’Omega però gli fece segno verso il secondo spogliatoio e disse:  
“Noi andare là, da?”  
Harry non capì, ma Krum gli fece segno di seguirlo. Entrarono nell’altro spogliatoio, dove il bulgaro si sedette su una delle panche, evidentemente preferendo restare seduto ma all’asciutto.  
Harry rimase sulla porta, indeciso, e poi disse:  
“La tua roba è ancora nell’altro spogliatoio, te la vado a prendere. Immagino volessi volare.”  
Il ragazzo annuì e Harry fece quello che aveva detto, tornando dopo poco e preparandosi a congedasi:  
“Ti lascio, allora, scusami ancora…”  
Ma Krum, con il suo cipiglio scuro, chiese:  
“Tu Alpha. Alpha no nasconde odore.”  
Harry rimase impalato, incerto su come rispondere, poi optò per la verità. Scrollò le spalle e disse:  
“A me non piace molto… sai, tutti parlano sempre di me, perché sono Harry Potter. Non voglio che abbiano qualcos’altro di cui parlare…”  
Krum fece una smorfia:  
“Essere famoso no è bello. Io sa. Tutti cerca te per quello.”  
Harry annuì, immaginandosi, solo in quel momento, che in effetti la celebrità di Krum potesse rendere la vita scolastica del ragazzo abbastanza simile a quella di Harry. Di certo non tutti lo adoravano, dovevano esserci anche molte persone invidiose, e per questo disposte a odiarlo, e altri probabilmente volevano stargli intorno solo perché era famoso… sì, Krum forse poteva capire.  
“Sì, infatti. Tu potrestri… non dirlo a nessuno? Per favore?” Chiese Harry speranzoso ma il viso dell’altro ragazzo rimase scuro.  
“Tu non vuoi me?”  
Harry rimase interdetto per un attimo. Lo avrebbe offeso se avesse detto di no? Perché sinceramente lui era piuttosto certo che, in quel momento, il solo pensiero di volere un ragazzo non avesse molta attrattiva per lui.  
“Ecco… no, non credo. Non voglio offenderti, ma no.”  
“Tu hai tuo Omega?”  
“No. No, certo che no.” Rispose Harry e poi, sempre più a disagio, aggiunse: “Credo che sia meglio che vada. Davvero. Scusami ancora.” Fece per andarsene ma Krum annullò il suo incantesimo cancella odori e Harry si bloccò, girandosi di scatto e annusando quella fragranza deliziosa; sentì immediatamente un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena e tra le gambe.  
“Tu vuoi me, ora?”  
Harry gemette. Era tormentoso esattamente come le ragazze francesi, anzi, forse di più, perché il profumo di Krum era ancora migliore e, quella voce ringhiante, nel retro della sua testa, gli disse che sì, oh sì, lo voleva da morire!  
Harry strinse i pugni ficcandosi le unghie nella carne.  
“Senti, no. Cioè sì. Sì, sei un Omega, è ovvio che ti vorrei. Ma non sono una bestia e non…”  
“Tu vuoi Mordere me?” Chiese incalzante Krum, osservandolo con occhi brucianti, e Harry si sentì male al solo pensiero di Legare a sé qualcuno che non conosceva, per tutta la vita.  
“No, No! Non lo farei mai!” Rispose repentinamente, con voce stridula.  
“Allora bene. Io voglio te. Tu sei Alpha molto potente.”  
Harry sbatté gli occhi, incredulo. Non aveva nemmeno idea che Krum fosse un Omega, fino a poco prima, e adesso il ragazzo gli stava dicendo… non riusciva a ragionare, con il ringhio incessante che gli risuonava nelle orecchie.  
“Tu… vuoi me?” Chiese sentendo un ringhio, nella voce, che tradiva speranza.  
“No adesso. Io credo che domani sia giorno per me di…” Krum si bloccò, senza trovare le parole ma Harry capì che gli stava dicendo che sarebbe andato in calore.  
“Sì, ho capito. Ma io non vorrei…” Come faceva a dirgli che non lo aveva mai fatto e che, anche se tutta la sua parte Alpha lo desiderava da morire, non aveva idea di cosa gli stesse chiedendo, di preciso.  
“Tu vieni su nave, domani. Io dico Ivan che voglio te. Tu vieni, sì?” Harry lo fisso, incerto per un lungo momento.  
Victor Krum poteva anche essere un famoso cercatore ma non era di certo un bel ragazzo, e Harry era anche piuttosto sicuro che i maschi non fossero esattamente il suo genere, o almeno non ci aveva mai pensato in quei termini.  
Le Omega francesi lo attiravano come mosche al miele ma, fino a quel momento, aveva pensato che fosse normale, perché erano davvero carine… ora invece si rese conto che l’aspetto non c’entrava nulla.  
Se le studentesse di Beauxbâtons fossero state lì, ora, in quello spogliatoio con Krum, lui non le avrebbe degnate di uno sguardo, perché l’odore del bulgaro era… si lasciò sfuggire un ringhiante:  
“Sì, domani.” Poi quasi scappò da quel posto, perché era certo che, se non lo avesse fatto, sarebbe saltato addosso a quell’Omega così invitante.  
  
_Hogwarts, 19 dicembre 1994_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Il mattino seguente Harry cercò Krum con gli occhi, al tavolo della colazione, ma non lo vide da nessuna parte. Probabilmente era entrato davvero in calore, ed era rimasto sulla nave.  
Aveva provato a dirsi più volte, durante la notte, che non sarebbe andato da lui, ma mentre lo pensava, sentiva che il suo membro già s’irrigidiva nei pantaloni; dovette sigillare le cortine del suo letto, perché la sua erezione non sembrava per niente intenzionata ad andarsene, senza che lui le prestasse le giuste attenzioni... e per tutto il tempo sentì nel naso l’odore del cercatore bulgaro.  
Alla fine si risolse a lasciare il controllo alla sua voce ringhiante e, poiché era domenica, dopo colazione, invece di restare con gli amici, salì al suo dormitorio e, silenziosamente, indossò il mantello dell’invisibilità, prima di uscire e dirigersi alla nave di Durmstrang.  
Appena arrivò vide il Preside Karkaroff in piedi sulla sponda del lago, vicino alla passerella di accesso alla nave.  
Sembrava minaccioso e agitato ma Harry ormai aveva deciso, così si costrinse ad avvicinarsi piano e a sussurrare:  
“Signore, sono Harry. Harry Potter.”  
L’uomo aggrottò la fronte nella sua direzione, anche se ovviamente non poteva vederlo, poi annuì impercettibilmente e cominciò a risalire la passerella.  
Una volta all’interno della nave Harry si avvide che non c’erano altri studenti e si tolse il mantello.  
Il Preside straniero lo scrutò arcigno, prima di scandire minaccioso:  
“Ci sono delle condizioni, signor Potter.”  
Harry non sapeva che cosa dire e rimase in silenzio, sotto lo sguardo vigile dell’uomo.  
“Victor si fida che tu non farai nulla d’inappropriato, ma io so come si comportano gli Alpha in questo paese, quindi sappi che, se provi a fargli del male, in qualunque modo, o a Morderlo, io te ne farò pentire finché avari vita. Lui non è inglese, non valgono le vostre leggi su di lui, e in Bulgaria, se un Alpha approfitta di un Omega, la punizione è severa ed io, puoi starne certo, garantirò che lo sia anche per te. Sono stato chiaro?”  
Harry non sapeva come funzionassero certe cose altrove, quindi prese in parola l’uomo e annuì.  
“Io… sì, ho capito.”  
“Bene. Victor non ha voluto i soppressori ma dovrà prenderli prima del ballo del Ceppo, se il calore non sarà ancora finito. Fino ad allora spero che avrai la decenza di rimanere con lui il più a lungo possibile. Ora bevi questo.”  
Harry guardò con sospetto la fiaschetta ma la afferrò comunque. Prima di prenderla però chiese:  
“Che cos’è?”  
“Anticoncezionale. Non permetterò che il mio miglior studente resti gravido durante il Tremaghi, Potter. O era quella, la tua astuta idea per farlo eliminare dal torneo?”  
Harry, il cui pensiero non lo aveva nemmeno sfiorato, bevve senza esitazioni e Karkaroff annuì, prima di condurlo lungo un dedalo di corridoi nel ventre della nave, fino a una porta, poi concluse:  
“Io resterò qui e se, quando esci da lì, Victor avrà anche solo un graffio, ti riterrò responsabile.”  
Harry annuì ancora ma non fu sicuro di aver sentito nemmeno metà delle parole perché, oltre quella porta, c’era un Omega in calore che aveva chiesto proprio di lui…  
Afferrò la maniglia e la abbassò con una sicurezza che non avrebbe mai creduto di avere e, una volta che sentì l’odore del calore, quasi impazzi.  
Entrò con un rapido passo nella stanza in penombra, e chiuse la porta sulla faccia minacciosa di Karkaroff. Niente gli importava più, in quel momento, se non la certezza che doveva avere quell’Omega.  
Si guardò intorno e vide Victor, nudo e disteso su un letto piuttosto grande, considerate le ristrette dimensioni della cabina.  
Il ragazzo era nudo e si stava masturbando piano, gemendo con una voce dolce ed eccitante, mentre lo guardava con occhi infuocati.  
Harry fu sul letto in due passi e le sue mani cominciarono a toccare la pelle infuocata dell’Omega, che subito miagolò un nuovo gemito e chiese supplicante:  
“No incantesimo, Alpha.”  
Harry non se lo fece ripetere due volte e tolse l’incantesimo cancella odori, ansioso di stimolare oltre l’eccitazione dell’Omega, facendogli inalare il suo odore.  
Immediatamente gli occhi di Krum si dilatarono, finché le pupille non furono così grandi da far sembrare nere tutte le iridi, e l’Omega rimase immobile, con il respiro rantolante ma senza più muoversi.  
Harry aggrottò la fronte. Era lì, l’Omega era davanti a lui, nudo, profumato… ma era normale che non si muovesse?  
“Ehm… stai bene?” Chiese Harry, anche se non riusciva a smettere di toccare il ragazzo e le sue dita, curiose, continuavano ad accarezzargli il petto e i capezzoli.  
Krum non ebbe nessuna reazione e Harry cominciò a spaventarsi.  
Era quasi certo che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato ma lui non era mai stato con un Omega in calore, e non sapeva se fosse normale.  
Era stato il suo odore? Ma l’Omega doveva sentirlo, per prepararsi al nodo, giusto? Harry non era sicuro.  
Si sporse sul viso del ragazzo, sentendosi dolorosamente duro tra le gambe:  
“Krum?”  
Le labbra dell’Omega erano socchiuse e Harry sentì la voglia lacerante di leccarle, succhiarle di… cercò di scuotersi.  
No, era sbagliato.  
Perché Krum non rispondeva?  
Doveva uscire da lì e doveva farlo subito, prima di perdere il controllo.  
Si alzò di scatto e corse verso la porta, cercando di trovare la forza di non cambiare idea.  
Una volta nel corridoio si appoggiò alla parete ansimante e, preso dal panico, chiamò:  
“Pre… Preside Karkaroff?”  
L’uomo uscì da una porta poco distante e lo osservò stranito, mentre Harry continuava, ansante:  
“Io credo che… ci sia qualcosa di strano. Krum non sta bene!”  
L’uomo si mosse rapido e lo spostò di peso, prima di entrare e di lasciare la porta aperta.  
L’odore era troppo forte perché Harry potesse ignorarlo, così fece un paio di passi nella stanza.  
Karkaroff si girò verso di lui con occhi sbarrati e quasi gli urlò:  
“Cancella il tuo odore, Potter! Subito!”  
Harry eseguì ma rimase lì in piedi, incapace di allontanarsi e, dopo un attimo, il Preside si alzò dal letto e lo afferrò per un braccio, trascinandolo fuori di peso, lontano dall’Omega, prima di chiedergli a bruciapelo:  
“Sapevi che poteva succedere?”  
Harry non sapeva nemmeno che cosa fosse successo, e rispose preoccupato:  
“No, non ho fatto niente! Glielo giuro! Non so che cosa sia successo!”  
L’uomo prese fiato e lo osservò, scuro in volto.  
“Il tuo odore è troppo forte.”  
Harry quello lo sapeva ma il resto? Che cosa era successo, di preciso?  
“Lo so. Quello lo so. Ma cosa…?”  
Karkaroff si passò una mano sulla fronte, esasperato, poi chiese serio:  
“Potter, sei mai stato con un Omega in calore?”  
Harry, che non aveva mai nemmeno baciato qualcuno, arrossì vistosamente e il suo disagio valse come risposta, tanto che l’uomo continuò:  
“A volte succede, se un Omega ha una magia molto, molto debole, che la vicinanza di un Alpha lo faccia… smettere di reagire. Ma Victor è forte e, per fargli questo effetto, tu devi essere un Alpha notevole.”  
Harry, ancora rosso, balbettò a disagio:  
“Io… so che è meglio se cancello il mio odore. Gli Omega, anche quando non sono in calore… loro, ecco, non si reggono in piedi ed è…”  
Karkaroff lo zittì, impaziente.  
“Sì. Ho capito. Tu aspettami qui, vedo se riesco a parlare con Victor.”  
Harry rimase nel corridoio, passando il peso da un piede all’altro, dolorosamente eccitato e con quella voce ringhiante nella testa che gli diceva di muoversi, di andare dall’Omega, di annodarlo…  
Quando Karkaroff ricomparve, accigliato, Harry cercò di ascoltarlo, anche se la sua testa era tutta da un’altra parte.  
“Victor è ancora svenuto, Potter.”  
Harry lo osservò, sforzandosi di dare un senso alle parole, poi chiese con una voce ringhiante che non sembrava nemmeno la sua:  
“Che cosa devo fare?”  
Non voleva essere sgarbato, ma sapeva di dover solo scostare quell’essere inopportuno per andare dall’Omega in calore e, ogni attimo che restava fermo, lo faceva infuriare.  
“Vai di là.”  
L’Alpha sarebbe voluto partire, a passi veloci, per raggiungere l’Omega ma Harry rimase immobile e disse:  
“Che cosa? Ma ha detto che è incosciente…”  
Karkaroff s’irrigidì.  
“Non importa. Lui vuole te e non ha preso i soppressori. Se non vai da lui e non… fai quello che devi… starà male. Molto male, Potter.”  
 _Devo annodarlo._  
La voce ringhiante gli stava praticamente urlando nella testa ma Harry invece chiese:  
“Non sarebbe meglio se gli desse i soppressori adesso?”  
“Ci metterebbero comunque del tempo, a fare effetto. Glieli darò se tornerà cosciente e se li accetterà.” Poi l’uomo gli diede una spinta sulla schiena, come per incitarlo ad andare, e Harry non trovò più nient’altro da dire, anche perché la sua voce ringhiante gli aveva praticamente sigillato le labbra.  
Quando fu di nuovo nella stanza però, la scena lo lasciò del tutto interdetto.  
Krum era ancora steso sul letto e il suo odore permeava tutta la camera, mandando Harry letteralmente fuori di testa, ma l’Omega era ancora incosciente.  
Anche se l’unica cosa che Harry voleva fare era annodarsi in quel corpo con quell’odore pazzesco, un minimo della sua lucidità era tornata, quando aveva visto Krum immobile.  
Non sapeva che cosa fare.  
Doveva fare sesso con lui anche se non era nemmeno cosciente?  
Karkaroff gli aveva detto di fare quello che doveva ma Harry non credeva che sarebbe stato giusto, e poi non era nemmeno ben sicuro di cosa fare, o di come farlo.  
Il suo corpo ignorò i suoi scrupoli e lui si avvicinò al letto e osservò l’Omega con attenzione: il pene di Krum era piccolo ma duro e teso, congestionato.  
Harry vide la pozza di liquido che si allargava sulle lenzuola sotto l’Omega e, anche se era rosso d’imbarazzo, sporse la mano tra le gambe di Krum e, sfiorandogli appena lo scroto, raggiunse quel liquido e lo toccò, per poi portarsi la mano al naso.  
 _E’ pronto per me._  
Comprese all’improvviso e la sua parte Alpha prese il sopravvento.  
Si spogliò in fretta e si mise in ginocchio tra le gambe di Krum, spostandole per farsi spazio.  
Rimase per un attimo indeciso.  
Era piuttosto sicuro che avrebbe dovuto prenderlo da dietro, infilandoglielo nell’ano, e fin lì non c’erano dubbi.  
Guardò la sua virilità che, adesso che era eccitato, sembrava mostruosamente troppo grande per entrare da quella parte.  
Sentendosi vagamente in colpa sollevò le gambe di Krum e avvicinò a sé il suo corpo profumato, osservando la zona interessata e vedendo che il liquido gli stava praticamente gocciolando fuori dall’ano.  
Con mano tremante avvicinò un dito e provò a spingere contro l’anello muscolare, che quasi glielo risucchiò all’interno.  
Il corpo di Krum tremò appena e il bulgaro mandò un verso che l’Alpha interpretò come una bisognosa supplica, ma nient’altro.  
Il dito di Harry era ancora dentro all’Omega e lui lo osservava morbosamente affascinato, prima di inserire, una dopo l’altra, tutte le dita, incredulo sul fatto che quell’apertura potesse essere così elastica.  
 _E’ un Omega. E’ fatto per avermi dentro._  
Harry sollevò ancora di più le gambe di Krum, spingendole indietro, per darsi più accesso, poi avvicinò la sua enorme erezione a quel buco.  
Per un momento si chiese se avrebbe fatto male, a lui o a Krum, o se sarebbe stato piacevole, poi cominciò a spingere e si sentì entrare lentamente in quel buco bollente e viscido di liquidi.  
Mandò un ringhio di gola e l’Omega, anche se immobile, gli fece eco con un gemito prolungato.  
A Harry sembrò impossibile che, il solo atto di infilarglielo dentro, fosse così incredibilmente piacevole.  
Un’ondata di eccitazione gli lavò il cervello da tutte le remore e lui cominciò a spingere con forza, sentendosi progressivamente più avvolto dalla stretta di quel buco odoroso.  
Cominciò a muoversi dentro e fuori prima ancora di rendersi conto che lo stava facendo e, durante tutto il tempo, continuò a ringhiare la sua gioia tra i denti.  
Ci mise poco a capire che stava succedendo qualcosa di nuovo, perché sentì il suo membro mandargli una pulsazione del tutto estranea, diversa da qualunque cosa avesse mai provato prima.  
Guardò in basso e si rese conto che il suo cazzo si stava gonfiando.  
Fu preso dal panico, spaventato da quello che stava succedendo e assolutamente impreparato.  
Che cosa doveva fare? Cosa?  
 _Devo restargli dentro. Devo spingere._  
Una parte della sua mente gli disse che il suo membro stava diventando semplicemente troppo grosso, e che non sarebbe mai riuscito a…  
Spinse.  
Forte.  
L’ano intorno al suo cazzo adesso era stretto e pulsava e lui raggiunse l’orgasmo in un modo che non aveva mai pensato potesse esistere.  
La sua vista si fece confusa, sommersa da quella sensazione pulsante che sembrava dargli un piacere così intenso da essere impossibile, e non comprese per quanto tempo fosse durato il suo orgasmo.  
Si era sentito venire. Sapeva che era venuto e che probabilmente aveva schizzato dentro quel corpo bollente, in quell’ano che adesso era così stretto da rendergli impossibile muoversi, ma semplicemente non gli sembrava possibile che la sensazione fosse continuata così a lungo.  
Quando l’orgasmo scemò, Harry si ritrovò ansimante e con la testa leggera ma ancora bloccato.  
 _E’ questo che vuol dire annodare? E’… è così incredibile…_  
Harry si chiese che cosa sarebbe successo adesso. Anche se non stava più venendo, sentiva il grosso rigonfiamento del nodo, alla base del suo cazzo, pulsare, e non gli sembrava che si fosse sgonfiato proprio per niente.  
Tentò di muoversi, per estrarlo, e provò solo un doloroso strattone che lo immobilizzò.  
Il corpo di Krum, sotto di lui, era ancora immobile, anche se adesso ansimava e aveva emesso alcuni gemiti negli ultimi minuti, Harry ne era sicuro.  
I gemelli gli avevano detto, e i libri glielo avevano confermato, che Alpha e Omega restavano bloccati per molto tempo ma non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse ‘molto tempo’. Ore? Giorni?  
Una fitta di panico gli disse che, se fossero stati giorni, qualcuno si sarebbe di certo accorto della sua assenza ma non fece in tempo a preoccuparsi realmente, perché sentì di nuovo i muscoli dell’ano dell’Omega stringersi di colpo.  
Si sentì strizzato in maniera quasi dolorosa ma, nonostante quello, ricominciò a venire e ad ansimare con la bocca aperta, mentre davanti agli occhi vedeva macchie nere.  
L’orgasmo fu di nuovo innaturalmente lungo e, dopo, Harry pensò che, se non si fosse sdraiato, sarebbe caduto sul corpo di Krum, al prossimo orgasmo.  
E immaginò che ci sarebbe stato un prossimo orgasmo, perché il suo pene era ancora gonfio e bloccato dentro Krum.  
Manovrò il corpo dell’Omega, sollevandolo sopra di se e stendendoselo addosso, prima di coricarsi con attenzione. Ogni movimento era stato doloroso, con quella presa pulsante che gli stritolava il membro, ma alla fine era riuscito a mettersi in una posizione più comoda.  
L’orgasmo successivo gli fece aumentare la salivazione e, improvvisamente, sentì una gran voglia di Mordere.  
Passata l’ondata di piacere aprì la bocca, che gli sembrava formicolare, e si toccò i denti, rendendosi conto che erano più lunghi e appuntiti di prima.  
 _Voglio Morderlo._  
Harry strinse la sua innaturale dentatura così forte da sentire uno scricchiolio, certo che quella fosse l’ultima cosa che doveva fare, per quanto lo volesse.  
Gli orgasmi successivi lo trovarono un po’ meno impreparato ma passò più di un’ora, prima che sentisse il suo nodo cominciare a sgonfiarsi e, durante quel tempo, quando non stava venendo, si chiese più volte se sarebbe mai finita.  
Da una parte era terrorizzato di restare per sempre bloccato in quel corpo incosciente ma, dall’altra, la sua voce ringhiante non voleva che finisse mai.  
Che il suo nodo avesse cominciato a sgonfiarsi, Harry lo capì dal fatto che le pulsazioni diminuirono e, dopo un paio di minuti, sparirono, lasciandogli solo un dolore sordo alle palle.  
Non del tutto sgradevole ma fastidioso.  
Aveva Krum steso sopra di sé, a quel punto, e mosse con cautela il suo corpo, rendendosi conto che non solo il suo nodo si era sgonfiato, ma che il suo cazzo non era nemmeno più duro, e lo sentì scivolare fuori dall’ano dell’Omega.  
Si concesse un sospiro di sollievo, perché almeno non era più incastrato, ma immediatamente la sua parte Alpha gli ringhiò in testa:  
 _Ancora. Devo annodarlo ancora._  
Bastò il pensiero di come il suo nodo si era gonfiato, e di com’era stato stretto e delizioso, a quel punto, l’ano dell’Omega, per farlo tornare immediatamente duro.  
Harry, con ancora l’Omega steso addosso, immobile, sentì qualcosa di caldo colargli tra le gambe e, in un momento di sconcertante chiarezza, si rese conto che doveva essere il suo seme, che adesso stava uscendo dall’ano di Krum.  
“Krum?” Provò a chiamare, scuotendo appena l’Omega.  
Ricevette solo un gemito insensatamente dolce, che lo fece fremere.  
 _Lo vuole ancora. Devo annodarlo di nuovo._  
Harry spostò se stesso e l’Omega diverse volte, cercando una posizione che gli permettesse di annodarsi e di non doversi più muovere, dopo.  
Decise di stendere di pancia l’Omega, il cui corpo pareva quasi come disossato. Krum non sembrava aver ripreso coscienza ma lui gli si mise tra le gambe.  
Una volta annodato avrebbe potuto stendersi su di lui, immaginò.  
C’era quella fastidiosa parte del suo cervello che gli diceva che doveva andarsene, che quello che aveva fatto, e che stava per fare di nuovo, era sbagliato. Era un pervertito e un approfittatore.  
Il suo lato Alpha, però, era certo che tutto stesse andando benissimo e Harry non riuscì a ignorarlo.  
Se anche era vero che si era approfittato di Krum, mentre era incosciente, era altrettanto vero che, a quel punto, farlo di nuovo non avrebbe cambiato le cose… e poi Krum non lo avrebbe saputo…  
Spostò il corpo inerte dell’Omega, sollevandolo per i fianchi, finché non sentì di nuovo la sua apertura davanti al cazzo. Poi spinse.  
  
_Hogwarts, 20 dicembre 1994_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry non aveva proprio dormito.  
Aveva passato tutto il giorno precedente, e tutta la notte, con Krum.  
 _Annodato dentro a Krum._  
Puntualizzò la sua parte Alpha.  
Quando se ne era andato, alle prime luci del mattino, Karkaroff gli aveva detto che avrebbe cercato di dare i soppressori all’Omega, se li avesse voluti, ma gli disse di tornare comunque, per accertarsene, perché non era nemmeno certo che il ragazzo si sarebbe ripreso.  
“Non può… darglieli comunque?” Chiese del tutto insensatamente, perché lui non voleva che l’Omega prendesse i soppressori.  
Il preside di Durmstrang lo squadrò male, poi chiese acido:  
“Già stanco della tua nuova cagna, Potter? O forse stai pensando di andare a cercare quelle due troiette di Beauxbâtons?”  
Harry, che non aveva mai sentito un linguaggio del genere uscire dalla bocca di un professore, tantomeno di un Preside, arrossì.  
“No… è solo che…” Cercò di giustificarsi Harry, senza sapere assolutamente cosa dire.  
Karkaroff sbuffò.  
“Victor ha scelto di passare il calore con te. E’ testardo e, se gli dessi i soppressori mentre non era in sé, non la prenderebbe bene. Gli ho detto che glieli avrei dati solo se il suo calore non fosse finito prima del ballo del Ceppo. Se non si riprende, non glieli darò, e tu farai meglio a tornare qui nel minor tempo possibile. Comprendi?”  
Puntò un dito minaccioso al viso di Harry, per sottolineare le implicazioni.  
Harry deglutì e annuì, sperando follemente che Krum restasse in calore, cosciente o no.  
  
Quando entrò di soppiatto nella scuola, sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità, si rese conto, con sollievo, che non sembrava esserci nessuno in giro, soprattutto nessuno che lo stesse cercando.  
Forse non si erano accorti della sua assenza.  
Sgattaiolò nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro, togliendosi il mantello e sospirando di sollievo quando la trovò deserta.  
“Divertito?” Chiese la voce di Ron in un bisbiglio, facendolo sussultare.  
Il suo amico era evidentemente steso su uno dei divani, nascosto dallo schienale, e Harry non lo aveva visto.  
“Eh?”  
Ron si mise seduto, in pigiama e con gli occhi cisposi, poi ripeté:  
“Ho chiesto se ti sei divertito. Immagino che fossi con le Omega francesi, no?”  
Harry non aveva detto, nemmeno al suo migliore amico, che sarebbe andato da Krum, proprio perché gli sembrava una cosa molto intima e imbarazzante, e Ron aveva pensato…  
“Uhm… io, ecco…”  
Ron aveva uno sguardo duro e ferito.  
“Potevi dirmelo. Ho fatto i salti mortali per coprirti, sai? Sei sparito da ieri mattina e, se non fosse stato per i gemelli, che hanno detto che probabilmente eri corso dietro a quelle, mi sarei preoccupato a morte!”  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio imbarazzato, poi Harry si fece coraggio.  
“Non… non pensavo di stare via così tanto…”  
“Quindi è vero.” Il commento era scocciato ma solo vagamente rabbioso.  
“Sì, insomma… non sapevo come dirtelo e…”  
Ron si doveva essere accorto dell’imbarazzo di Harry, perché tagliò corto:  
“Ci torni?”  
Harry si morse un labbro, indeciso su cosa dire, poi ammise:  
“Sì.”  
Ron aggrottò la fronte e poi disse in fretta:  
“Ho detto a tutti, anche a Hermione, che eri andato in un posto da solo, per cercare di capire l’indizio nell’uovo.”  
Harry annuì, riconoscente, e Ron gli fece un cenno verso le scale per il dormitorio.  
“Dormi un po’. Mi sa che ne hai bisogno.”  
Harry lo guardò di sottecchi e disse, in un soffio:  
“Sei arrabbiato.”  
Ron ci mise un po’ a rispondere:  
“Lo ero. Però immagino che sarebbe stato difficile… resistere… e poi Fred e George ti daranno il tormento per giorni. Immagino sia una punizione sufficiente!”  
Harry non rispose ma pensò che gli scherni dei gemelli sarebbero stati un ben misero prezzo, da pagare, per annodare di nuovo nel buco del campione di Quidditch.  
  



	9. Avanti, ringraziaci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 28 marzo 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus arrivò nel bagno come gli era stato ordinato ma trovò solo Black ad aspettarlo.  
“ **In ginocchio, Mocciosus, non ho tempo per te oggi.** ”  
Disse con voce rabbiosa l’Alpha, e Severus eseguì, solo per ritrovarsi davanti alla faccia il cazzo già duro del ragazzo.  
“ **Succhiami e fai in fretta.** ”  
Lui aprì la bocca e immediatamente Black lo afferrò per i capelli e glielo spinse fino in gola, cominciando a muovergli la testa velocemente.  
Severus quasi non respirava ma dovette rimanere lì, cercando di succhiare, anche se la sola cosa che la sua bocca riusciva realmente a fare, era restare spalancata mentre veniva usata.  
Black, dopo pochissimo, glielo spinse fino in gola:  
“ **Fermo e bevi**.” Ordinò con voce roca mentre gli veniva in bocca.  
Era stato rapido e Severus sperò, per un attimo, che almeno per quel giorno fosse finita lì, ma non appena Black gli fu fuori dalla bocca, già richiudendosi la patta dei pantaloni, lo sentì chiedere:  
“ **Ti è piaciuta la colazione, cagna?** ”  
La risposta che doveva dare era sempre la stessa, ormai lo sapeva.  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
“Bene, perché dopo le lezioni ti farai trovare ancora qui, ed io e i miei amici ti riempiremo molto più di così!”  
  
E quel pomeriggio cominciò davvero.  
Severus tornò in quel bagno e loro erano già lì.  
Non solo Black e Potter ma anche i loro amici Minus e Lupin.  
Lui cercò di nascondere le mani, che gli stavano tremando e sentì la gola chiudersi per la paura.  
“ **Entra e spogliati, Mocciosus!** ”  
Severus fece pochi passi avanti e si avvide che Minus era subito andato a bloccare la porta ma, non appena cominciò a spogliarsi, senti Lupin dire:  
“Sirius che cosa diavolo pensi di fare?”  
“Oh avanti Remus, è un Omega. Penso di fare quello che è normale fare con un Omega, no?” Disse strizzando l’occhio al compagno mentre Potter ridacchiava.  
Severus adesso era completamente nudo e restò lì, immobile, senza più avere nemmeno la tunica, a nascondere il tremore dovuto alla paura.  
“ **Presentami il culo e resta fermo, cagna**.”  
Mentre Severus assumeva quell’infamante posizione, con la faccia schiacciata sulle piastrelle fredde, dietro di lui la discussione continuò:  
“Sirius non puoi dire davvero!”  
Severus sentì Black sghignazzare e Potter rispose:  
“Remus guarda che va bene. Sirius ha ragione. E’ un Omega, serve a quello e poi gli piace!”  
Lupin ribatté con un filo di voce:  
“A me non sembra.”  
A quel punto Black si chinò su Severus e lo afferrò per i capelli, facendogli sollevare la testa.  
“Avanti cagna, è vero o no che l’altra sera ti sei masturbato davanti a tutti i Serpeverde? **Dillo al mio amico Remus, è vero?** ”  
Severus sentì le lacrime cominciare ad appannargli la vista ma, ugualmente, dovette rispondere:  
“Sì, Alpha."  
“ **Ti sei solo fatto una sega, o magari ti sei anche infilato le dita nel culo? La verità, Mocciosus.** ”  
“Me… me le sono infilate nel… nel culo... ma io…”  
“ **E sei venuto?** ”  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
“ **Zitto adesso.** ”  
L’Alpha lasciò la presa sui suoi capelli e si rivolse al compagno:  
“Sentito Remus? E’ una cagna. Se non viene scopato, continuamente, si metterà di nuovo a dare spettacolo, sperando che qualcuno lo sbatta e, se la prossima volta lo fa davanti a un professore, se la prenderanno con me, perché è il mio Omega e sta a me disciplinarlo. Quindi, vuoi darmi una mano o no?”  
Seguì un attimo di silenzio ma Severus aveva di nuovo la faccia rivolta al pavimento e non vide gli sguardi tra i ragazzi.  
“No. Mi spiace, no.” Disse la voce di Lupin e poi Severus sentì dei passi e la porta aprirsi e richiudersi.  
“E tu Peter? Anche a te non va di darmi una mano?”  
“Io ce l’ho duro da quando sono entrato, Sirius!” Rispose il ragazzo, e Black e Potter risero.  
“Allora tanto vale cominciare, no?”  
Severus sentì Black armeggiare alle sue spalle e poi qualcosa, un dito forse, spinse contro il suo ano e fu infilato dentro.  
“Va lubrificato prima perché, quando non è in calore, è stretto.”  
“E fa male? Metterglielo dentro intendo… se è così stretto?”  
Black sghignazzò ma fu Potter a rispondere:  
“Sei proprio una verginella, Peter! Non ti preoccupare, adesso Sirius lo sfonda per bene e dopo il suo buco sarà così largo che non sarà più un problema, vedrai.”  
Severus cominciò a pregare per tornare a essere in calore.  
Almeno durante il calore non aveva capito esattamente quello che succedeva e poi era eccitato… adesso invece era acutamente cosciente di tutto, dalle dita di Black, che si muovevano nel suo ano, fino al fatto che stava per essere violentato dai tre Grifondoro.  
Probabilmente, dopo, avrebbero detto a tutti che a lui era piaciuto… che lo voleva.  
Era questo che pensavano davvero? O lo dicevano solo per pulirsi la coscienza?  
Black tolse le dita e, evidentemente, si spogliò, perché Minus commentò:  
“Merda Sirius, ce l’hai davvero enorme!”  
“Certo che ce l’ho enorme! Tutti gli Alpha ce l’hanno grosso. Serve perché gli Omega sono insaziabili!”  
Fu a quel punto che Severus si sentì afferrare per i fianchi, mentre Black spingeva il suo grosso membro contro di lui.  
Lo sentì entrare piano e gli fece male, molto più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, ma non emise un suono, perché ancora l’Alpha non aveva ritirato il suo ultimo ordine.  
Severus non poté fare altro che sentire le sue lacrime scendergli sulle guance perché, mentre quel grosso cazzo si muoveva dentro e fuori di lui, cominciò ad eccitarsi.  
“Gli piace davvero! Ce l’ha duro!” Commentò con una strana nota di gioia Minus ma Potter aggiunse:  
“Perché non apre bocca? Non dovrebbe… non so, gemere o ululare o…”  
Black si spinse dentro Severus e si fermò, tenendoglielo tutto dentro, poi parlò mentre ansimava:  
“Forse gli ho ordinato… di stare zitto, bravo James… non ci stavo pensando… sai com’è!”  
Poi ordinò:  
“Avanti cagna. **Gemi forte**. Fai sentire ai miei amici quanto ti piace il mio cazzo!”  
E la gola di Severus cominciò a fare proprio quello che l’ Alpha voleva, sentendo in bocca il sapore delle sue lacrime.  
Dopo essergli venuto dentro Black si tolse e si spostò davanti a Severus:  
“ **Leccami finché non mi hai pulito per bene, Mocciosus.”**  
E mentre Severus eseguiva, sentì Potter prendere il posto di Black e infilarglielo dentro cominciando a fotterlo, mandando un verso roco di soddisfazione, prima di dire ansimando:  
“Questa cosa… di poter avere la tua troia personale… te la invidio proprio, sai?”  
“Tranquillo, come vedi io sono uno che condivide!”  
Dopo Potter fu il turno di Minus, e Severus fu costretto a gemere forte per ognuno di loro e a leccarli, dopo.  
Le lacrime si erano fermate, a un certo punto, e per il resto del tempo Severus cercò solo di non pensare a quello che stava succedendo.  
Se avesse conosciuto l’incantesimo, era sicuro che si sarebbe obliato da solo per scordarsi di tutto, alla fine di quella giornata.  
Era un’idea stupida e, anche se avesse potuto farlo, sapeva che non sarebbe servito a niente, perché era chiaro che quella era stata solo la prima di molte volte.  
Black aveva detto che lui doveva essere scopato continuamente…  
A Severus fu ordinato di rimanere a terra mentre i tre ragazzi si rivestivano e, alla fine, Black lo fece mettere sulle ginocchia e gli ordinò di rimanere fermo:  
“Adesso facciamo una bella lezione di educazione, Mocciosus! Prima cosa: non mi va di darti continuamente ordini, quindi vedi di imparare in fretta a compiacermi.”  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
“Secondo: **fatti una sega finché non vieni**.”  
Severus prese a masturbarsi mentre Black ancora parlava:  
“Tu avrai il permesso di venire solo dopo averci soddisfatti tutti. Mentre noi ti scopiamo non voglio nemmeno che ti tocchi. **Capito, Mocciosus?** ”  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
A quel punto restarono tutti e tre in piedi, sovrastandolo, guardandolo mentre si masturbava fino a venire, e poi l’Alpha aggiunse:  
“Terzo: una cagna bene educata ringrazia sempre, dopo essere stata usata per bene. **Avanti, ringraziaci**.”  
“Vi ringrazio.”  
“ **Fermo**.” Ringhiò Black con voce cattiva, poi Severus vide lo schiaffo arrivare ma gli era stato ordinato prima di non muoversi, quindi sentì la mano di Black colpirlo in piena faccia, senza nemmeno poter tentare di schivarla.  
“Non così, cagna! Devi dire, per bene, per cosa ci ringrazi. **Ripeti: ‘Vi ringrazio per avermi sfondato il culo. Mi è piaciuto tanto. Grazie.** ”  
Severus sentì la sua bocca ripetere, odiando ogni sillaba:  
“Vi… ringrazio… per avermi sfondato il… il culo. Mi è… piaciuto… tanto. Grazie.”  
Voleva solo poter urlare che non era vero, che a lui non era piaciuto, ma non poteva.  
Minus ridacchiò e Potter commentò:  
“Fantastico! Si vede proprio che gli piace farsi usare come una puttana!”  
“Ma certo, te l’avevo detto!” Rispose l’Alpha, poi si rivolse a Severus:  
“Imparerai presto ad essere una brava cagna, Mocciosus.”  
  
  
_Hogwarts, 26 aprile 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
L’ultimo mese era stato un’infinita serie di umiliazioni, durante le quali, ogni singola volta, lui aveva dovuto ubbidire all’Alpha, senza poter nemmeno pensare di reagire.  
Aveva capito, a suon di ceffoni, che doveva anticipare le richieste dell’Alpha e, ormai, si faceva trovare nel bagno già nudo e già lubrificato, pronto per farsi fottere.  
Mentre lo violentavano lui gemeva come una puttana e supplicava che lo facessero venire, non perché lo volesse davvero ma solo perché a Black piaceva così.  
A volte, dopo, se l’Alpha lo permetteva, lui doveva masturbarsi fino a venire, e aveva scoperto che non era poi così facile, senza un ordine diretto, perché spesso era davvero l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare.  
E alla fine ringraziava. Sempre. Per tutto quello che non avrebbe mai voluto che gli fosse fatto.  
Aveva imparato addirittura a sorridere, mentre elencava tutti i motivi del suo ringraziamento.  
A quel punto Black, Potter e Minus lo avevano violentato talmente tante volte, in così tanti modi, che ormai l’atto in sé gli era diventato quasi indifferente.  
Non contava che non fosse in calore e che non volesse niente di tutto quello, a loro non interessava e lui non aveva il potere necessario per difendersi; ormai ne era dolorosamente conscio.  
La cosa peggiore di tutte però, era che a volte l’Alpha si congratulava con lui, o gli diceva che era stato una brava cagna, e ogni volta che succedeva lui non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi orgoglioso, per aver compiaciuto quel figlio di puttana.  
Aveva studiato con disperazione tutti i libri sugli Alpha e sugli Omega che aveva trovato nella Sezione Proibita e, ormai, sapeva che era uno dei suoi molti istinti, com’era normale che il suo cervello avesse, spesso, due corsi di pensieri, uno razionale e uno basato sul suo lato Omega.  
Lo detestava, ma era solo una delle molte cose che odiava, ormai.  
I libri che aveva trovato erano stati illuminanti, sotto molti punti di vista, perché gli avevano reso chiari sia alcuni reali aspetti della sua natura, sia il pensiero degli Alpha che, da quello che aveva letto, erano gli autori di molta di quella spazzatura.  
C’era addirittura un libro, scritto da un Black, che dettagliava cosa, un buon genitore, avrebbe dovuto insegnare al proprio figlio, se questo si fosse rivelato un Alpha; quel testo combaciava perfettamente con il modo di fare di Black.  
Severus era ormai certo che l’Alpha pensasse davvero quello che gli diceva.  
Black era sicuro che a lui piacesse, che lui esistesse con il solo scopo di essere usato e abusato, in tutti i modi che colpivano la sua fantasia, e farlo era il solo modo corretto per relazionarsi con un Omega.  
  
Succedeva spesso che, mentre lo scopavano, i Grifondoro parlassero tra loro, facendo finta che lui fosse davvero un oggetto e che non potesse nemmeno capirli.  
Quel giorno erano nel bagno e Black, dopo aver lasciato che Minus e Potter lo fottessero, si stava adesso prendendo il suo turno.  
Era diventata consuetudine che Black fosse sempre l’ultimo, a scoparlo, perché gli altri si erano lamentati che, essendo un Alpha, il suo cazzo fosse troppo grosso e che, quando arrivava il loro turno, il buco di Severus fosse fin troppo sfondato, per i loro gusti.  
Così Black era l’ultimo, per quel giorno, e Severus stava cercando di non pensare a nulla, come faceva ogni volta, ma le parole di Potter attirarono la sua attenzione.  
Evidentemente era una discussione che era in corso da un po’, tra i ragazzi, perché all’inizio Severus non ne comprese il senso.  
“Io sto con Sirius e dico che dovremmo organizzare un tour delle Case! Tu che cosa ne pensi, James?”  
Chiese Minus con voce eccitata.  
“No. Non esiste proprio. Se ci beccano la colpa sarà di Sirius, lo sai!”  
Black diede ancora un paio di forti spinte e venne nel culo di Severus, prima di rispondere ansimante:  
“Non ci beccano! … E poi a chi vuoi che freghi… se una cagna si masturba… in pubblico? A Serpeverde… l’ha già fatto! Tanto vale far vedere lo spettacolo… anche alle altre Case, no?”  
Severus comprese che cosa avevano in mente ma non ebbe nemmeno la forza di sentirsi impaurito, o umiliato.  
Era un oggetto e quello che diceva Black era vero: a nessuno fregava un cazzo di lui.  
Poi però gli venne in mente Lily e la reale possibilità che la ragazza, cui fino a quel momento era riuscito a nascondere il suo status, oltre alla reale portata dei tormenti che gli erano quotidianamente inflitti dai suoi compagni di Casa, potesse venire a saperlo o addirittura vederlo.  
I Serpeverde erano quasi tutti purosangue e era consuetudine non parlare di Alpha e Omega in pubblico, quindi era stato relativamente al sicuro, ma le altre Case?  
Mentre Severus fremeva internamente di paura, Potter insistette:  
“Avanti Sirius, Remus ci farà la pelle, se lo facciamo! Sai come la pensa!”  
Severus disprezzava Lupin tanto quanto gli altri, anche se non aveva mai partecipato alle violenze su di lui.  
Il ragazzo sapeva, ed era chiaro che non gli piacesse quello che i suoi amici facevano, ma di certo non aveva mai protestato né provato a fermarli, semplicemente si limitava a scoccargli occhiate compassionevoli, ogni volta che lo vedeva.  
Adesso però, sentendo che Lupin avrebbe potuto essere un motivo per evitare questa particolare umiliazione, a Severus sembrò quasi di poter provare un po’ di affetto, per il tipo.  
“A te non frega di Remus! Lo sappiamo che non vuoi per paura che la saputella ti odi ancora di più! Dopotutto ti fotti il suo amichetto del cuore e hai paura che, se lo venisse a sapere, le tue possibilità svanirebbero come neve al sole!”  
Severus non credeva alle sue orecchie… a Potter interessava Lily? La sua Lily?  
Black gli era passato davanti e Severus, ormai senza bisogno di un ordine, glielo stava leccando e gemeva, per davvero adesso, perché il sapore dell’Alpha era buono e eccitante, anche se lui lo odiava.  
Nonostante stesse leccando Black con ardore, non poté fare a meno di sentirsi lavato da una rabbia bruciante.  
Ormai sapeva che i suoi sogni, su lui e Lily, erano appunto solo sogni, ma il pensiero di Potter vicino a lei…  
“Non è Evans, il problema! Lo dico per Remus, davvero!” Protestò Potter, e Minus ribatté:  
“Ma ceeeerto. Per Remus, lo sappiamo!”  
Black si scostò dalla bocca di Severus e si rimise in piedi, mentre l’Omega si sollevava sulle ginocchia, in attesa che gli fosse ordinato di masturbarsi.  
“James, sei proprio un cretino! Quella lo sa già! E’ il suo amichetto del cuore! Scommetto che lui le racconta, nel dettaglio, tutto quello che gli facciamo. Magari è una buona cosa. Magari le ha detto quanto gode con te. Scommetto che le si bagnano le mutande, quando glielo racconta. Dopotutto è sua amica, un po’ troia la deve essere. Chi altri vuoi che frequenti, un Omega?”  
Severus fremette di rabbia e, visto che non gli era stato ordinato un bel niente, sentì la forte voglia di afferrare le gambe dell’Alpha, che aveva davanti a sé, e di strattonarle per farlo cadere a terra.  
Poi gli sarebbe salito sopra e gli avrebbe sbattuto la testa sulle piastrelle fino a vedere il sangue…  
“Rimangiatelo!” Sentì Potter urlare, uscendo dai suoi pensieri e rendendosi conto che sarebbe stato molto meglio, per lui, non provocare Black, in quel momento, perché se lo avesse fatto le ripercussioni ci sarebbero state, di sicuro.  
“Lo faccio se ammetti che è per lei, che fai il difficile!”  
Severus vide Potter fremere di rabbia, poi il ragazzo fece una cosa che, fino a quel momento, non aveva mai fatto: gli parlò.  
“Diglielo che non sa niente!”  
Severus si sentì gli occhi di tutti addosso e cercò di restare calmo, perché quella era la sua unica occasione per fare qualcosa:  
“Non lo sa. E’ Nata Babbana. Non sa nemmeno cos’è un Omega.”  
“ **Zitto. Non ti ho dato il permesso di parlare, cagna!** ”  
“Lo zittisci solo perché non ti va di sentirlo! Guarda che io e Remus, e anche Peter se è per quello, lo sappiamo che a Mocciosus non piace davvero farsi fottere. Esegue sempre e solo i tuoi cazzo di ordini!”  
Severus seppe in quel preciso istante che le cose, per lui, avrebbero potuto trasformarsi in un disastro, sia perché poteva annusare la rabbia dell’Alpha, sia perché aveva letto abbastanza da sapere che quelle parole non sarebbero state prese bene. Non si poteva dire a un Alpha che la sua cagna non lo voleva.  
Gli Alpha, tutti gli Alpha, credevano davvero in quella spazzatura e questo ormai, a Severus, era piuttosto chiaro.  
Se Black avesse deciso di credere a Potter, l’unico che ne avrebbe sofferto sarebbe stato lui.  
Se non fosse stato azzittito, si sarebbe messo a urlare che invece lo voleva, che gli piaceva da morire, e anche se di certo non era vero lo avrebbe fatto, solo per sfuggire alla catastrofe che si profilava all’orizzonte.  
“Non tirarmi in mezzo! Vedetevela voi, a me nemmeno interessa!” Quasi squittì Minus, avviandosi verso la porta e uscendo.  
La tensione nell’aria era palpabile ma poi Black prese un respiro profondo e scandì:  
“ **Puoi parlare, Mocciosus.** ” Poi si rivolse a Potter:  
“Avanti, chiediglielo tu, se davvero non gli piace!”  
Potter squadrò Severus, che però non attese la domanda e reagì più velocemente che poteva, portandosi una mano sul pene e cominciando a masturbarsi, parlando tra i gemiti:  
“Tu non capisci niente, Potter! … Ah… a me piace...” Doveva fare di meglio e frugò nella sua testa alla ricerca di tutte quelle stupide cose che dicevano quei libri, quelli chiaramente scritti da degli Alpha. “Il mio Alpha… lo fa per me... perché sa che ne… ne ho bisogno… lui deve disciplinarmi… fottermi… a me interessa solo quello…”  
A quel punto Severus, per la prima volta, sentì un ringhio compiaciuto provenire dalla gola dell’Alpha e fremette tra le gambe, mentre il suo pene s’ingrossava e lui si riversava sulla sua mano.  
“Ah… ah… a me piace tanto…” Ansimò in preda all’orgasmo, guardando l’Alpha che adesso sorrideva come un lupo.  
Anche se era solo una messa in scena, la sua parte Omega gli aveva detto che quel suono era per lui, perché era stato bravo e aveva compiaciuto il suo Alpha.  
Si sentì le guance andare in fiamme, appena si rese davvero conto di cosa era successo, e Potter lo guardò disgustato e se ne andò senza dire altro, sbattendo la porta.  
Severus restò solo con l’Alpha che, adesso, si chinò su di lui e gli pose una mano sotto al mento, per sollevargli la faccia, poi si avvicinò piano e, quando Severus sentì la lingua lambirgli le labbra le aprì, lasciando che Black lo baciasse mentre continuava a ringhiare.  
Dopo l’Alpha si sollevò e lo squadrò per bene, dall’alto in basso, sorridendo come un pazzo.  
“Lo sapevo che avrei fatto di te proprio una brava cagna!”  
Severus si sentì invadere da un sentimento di orgoglio; sembrava così reale che avrebbe quasi potuto esserlo.  
Black gli disse di rivestirsi, senza ordinarglielo ma, invece di andarsene come faceva di solito, restò con lui e lo osservò per tutto il tempo.  
Severus si ripulì con un veloce incantesimo e cominciò a rivestirsi. Ci mise un po’ a rendersi conto che stava cercando di muoversi nella maniera più languida possibile ma, quando lo capì, immaginò che sarebbe stato stupido cambiare qualcosa proprio in quel momento.  
Quando fu pronto per uscire, Black lo spinse contro il muro e lo baciò di nuovo, possessivo, ancora ringhiando di gola.  
Quel suono fece sì che Severus tornasse duro e, a quel punto, decise che non importava e che avrebbe sfruttato quei suoi stupidi istinti Omega come poteva: spinse il bacino verso l’Alpha, per fargli sentire che era vero, che tutto quello che aveva detto prima era assolutamente vero…  
Black si staccò dalla sua bocca e gli mise una mano in mezzo alle gambe, come per accertarsi che fosse davvero duro, poi rise, divertito:  
“Sei proprio la mia piccola cagna arrapata, vero Mocciosus?”  
“Sì, Alpha. Sono la tua cagna arrapata…” dopo un attimo di esitazione, Severus osò di più “… sono bravo, Alpha?”  
“Sì che lo sei.” Rispose Black, massaggiandogli il pene attraverso la stoffa e strappandogli un gemito.  
“Adesso dimmi, mio bravo Omega, **è vero che Evans non sa niente?** ”  
“E’ vero, Alpha. Non sa niente.”  
Black grugnì ma continuò a stuzzicare il pene duro del suo Omega, mentre diceva:  
“Beh, allora immagino che dovrò inventare qualcos’altro, per te…”  
Quella sera Severus si rinchiuse nel bagno della sua camera e ci rimase per ore, sfregandosi ogni centimetro di pelle che potesse raggiungere, sentendosi sporco e _sbagliato_.  
Tutte e due le parti della sua testa concordavano per ricordargli che persona schifosa fosse.  
Se la sua mente razionale era indignata, per il folle senso di orgoglio che aveva provato quando Black lo aveva lodato e per essersi eccitato per quel bastardo, mentre la voce dolce dell’Omega gli ricordava che non aveva nulla di cui essere orgoglioso, perché aveva tradito l’Alpha, lo aveva ingannato, rigirando la verità a suo vantaggio…  
Fosse come fosse, lui stava male.  
Black gli aveva già tolto qualunque dignità, relegandolo al ruolo di giocattolo per se stesso e i suoi amici, e quel giorno gli aveva rubato anche il suo primo bacio.  
  
_Hogwarts, 2 maggio 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Per diversi giorni Severus si incontrò solo con Black.  
Non poteva di certo dire di esserne contento ma essere violentato da una persona, invece che da tre, era comunque un miglioramento e inoltre l’Alpha, evidentemente ancora felice di lui, non era stato nemmeno troppo orribile.  
Non aveva più fatto o detto niente, che eccitasse di nuovo la parte Omega di Severus nel modo in cui era successo giorni prima, ma un paio di volte lo aveva toccato tra le gambe fino a farlo venire, risvegliando in lui la certezza di essere stato una brava cagna, visto che l’Alpha lo ricompensava.  
Aveva compreso che tra Black e Potter il litigio doveva essere ancora in corso, e aveva sperato ardentemente che durasse il più possibile, magari per sempre, ma le sue illusioni s’infransero quel giorno quando, arrivando nel bagno, trovò di nuovo il trio al completo.  
Black gli sorrise come un pazzo e, mentre Severus senza bisogno che gli fosse ordinato si spogliava, gli disse piano, con un ringhio nella voce:  
“Sarai contento, che abbia deciso di farti fottere di nuovo da più persone, non è vero Mocciosus?”  
“Sì, Alpha.” La risposta ormai gli arrivava alle labbra meccanica e vuota, senza bisogno di pensarci.  
Si mise in posizione, come faceva sempre, e Potter gli si mise alle spalle, infilandogli le dita viscide di lubrificante nell’ano, mentre gli diceva piano, con voce cattiva:  
“E così ti piace davvero! Avanti, oggi voglio che mi ringrazi per tutto quello che ti farò. E’ giusto che mi ringrazi, visto quanto ti piace! Comincia a ringraziare, Mocciosus!”  
Sebbene non fosse un Alpha e la sua richiesta non fosse un ordine, Severus lo fece.  
Che cosa altro avrebbe potuto fare?  
“Ti ringrazio Potter per… infilarmi le dita dentro e… per… per prepararmi e…”  
Alle orecchie di Severus la sua voce risuonò come una lenta cantilena, piatta e senza passione, e Black dovette accorgersene:  
“Un po’ più di enfasi, Mocciosus! James di certo vuole sentirti più entusiasta di così!”  
Nel frattempo Potter era già dietro di lui e spingeva per metterglielo dentro.  
Severus si lasciò sfuggire un verso di gola, sentendolo entrare, poi ricominciò a ringraziare, adesso cercando di essere più convincente.  
“Ti ringrazio…” Severus sentì un grugnito mentre la spinta forte di Potter lo spingeva in avanti e il ragazzo glielo metteva dentro. “… ti ringrazio per… fottermi… così bene… Potter…”  
Continuò così per almeno un’ora, con loro che lo sbattevano e lui che ringraziava, per ogni singola dannata cosa che gli facevano.  
Ringraziava per le loro dita nel culo.  
Ringraziava che gli lasciassero leccare i loro cazzi.  
Ringraziava di essere fottuto.  
Ringraziava per tutto: perché lo toccavano, perché gli strizzavano con forza i capezzoli, perché gli venivano dentro…  
E a un certo punto Black gli aveva ingiunto di dire ‘ringrazio perché mi piace’, aggiungendo poi che era una brava cagna, e risvegliando ancora l’odioso senso di orgoglio Omega nel suo petto.  
E così aveva ricominciato a ringraziare perché gli piaceva quello che gli facevano, qualunque cosa fosse.  
Quando ebbero finito con lui, Black, sghignazzando, gli ordinò:  
“ **Adesso rivestiti, Mocciosus**.”  
Severus prese la bacchetta per ripulirsi prima di vestirsi, come faceva sempre, ma Black in un passo gli fu sopra e lo afferrò per i capelli.  
“Non ti ho dato il permesso di pulirti, cagna. **Rivestiti!** ”  
Severus sgranò gli occhi, perché aveva avuto una specie di rivelazione, ma fu rapido a eseguire l’ordine come se non fosse successo nulla.  
Si rivestì e dopo Black lo sbatté contro il muro, premendogli una mano sulla pancia.  
“ **Spingi**. Fai uscire dal tuo culo tutta la sborra che ti ci abbiamo così gentilmente lasciato dentro. Voglio che te la faccia colare fuori, finché non avrai mutande e pantaloni bagnati.  
Severus sentì i suoi muscoli addominali contrarsi e fare quello che gli era stato detto, sentendo un rivolo umido uscirgli dall’ano e bagnare i suoi vestiti.  
Strinse gli occhi e boccheggiò, perché non aveva un buon presentimento.  
Ormai si era accorto che, a differenza degli altri ragazzi, gli Alpha avevano sempre molto più seme, che annodassero o no, così sentì la chiazza di bagnato continuare ad allargarsi.  
Black si allontanò da lui di qualche passo, prima di dire:  
“ **Girati!** ”  
Severus lo fece e, dietro le sue spalle, sentì i ragazzi ridacchiare:  
“Ben fatto, James! Sarà uno spasso!” Esclamò Black, poi si sentì un suono di applauso, come se i due si fossero dati un cinque, per quella bella trovata.  
Potter e Minus uscirono dal bagno, quasi correndo, e Black ordinò:  
“Adesso Mocciosus, **torna nel tuo dormitorio, camminando lentamente ma senza fermarti**.”  
Severus capì che quel giorno la sua umiliazione sarebbe stata pubblica ma non poteva opporvisi in alcun modo e, in fondo, nemmeno gli importava.  
Camminò lentamente lungo i corridoi, con Black solo qualche passo dietro di lui, in modo che il comando che gli aveva dato non svanisse.  
Evidentemente Potter e Minus lo avevano preceduto e avevano detto ad altri… che cosa avevano detto?  
I bisbigli che lo seguivano, mentre camminava, non erano poi così sottili e lui riuscì a sentirne molti, mentre veniva indicato da capannelli sempre più numerosi di studenti.  
“… ma se l’è fatta addosso?”  
“… guarda come cammina…”  
“… secondo me…”  
Severus, nell’ultimo mese, si era ritrovato in così tante situazioni imbarazzanti che adesso non provò altro che rabbia.  
Anche se lo additavano e ridevano di lui, almeno nessuno sembrava sapere davvero cosa fosse successo… finché non arrivò nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde.  
Travers era lì e sollevò gli occhi su di lui, non appena Severus ebbe varcato la soglia.  
Lo seguì con lo sguardo senza dire niente ma, quando fu quasi in fondo alla stanza, vicino a svoltare nel corridoio che portava alle camere e fuori dalla vista dei suoi compagni, sentì le parole scandite a voce così alta che nessuno le poté ignorare:  
“E così al tuo Alpha piace, far sapere a tutti che hai la sua sborra su per il culo, eh Piton?”  
Severus era ormai lontano da Black, e avrebbe potuto mettersi a correre, ma stinse i pugni e, nonostante i commenti di scherno che lo seguirono, radunò tutti i brandelli della sua dignità e si costrinse a muoversi lentamente, come se non li avesse sentiti per niente, come se non gli importasse.  
Una volta nella sua stanza si spogliò lentamente, buttando a terra con rabbia i vestiti bagnati, poi cominciò a lavarsi con cura.  
Era stato uno scherzo umiliante ma avrebbe potuto essere peggio, si disse Severus, e intanto un ghigno cattivo gli restò stampato sulla faccia.  
Non importava quello che era successo.  
Non importava perché, quel giorno, aveva capito una cosa fondamentale.  
Gli ordini degli Alpha non erano assoluti.  
Black gli aveva ordinato di vestirsi ma Severus aveva invece preso la bacchetta per pulirsi perché, per lui, vestirsi voleva dire prima pulirsi e poi vestirsi e la costrizione della voce dell’Alpha, non aveva modificato il suo comportamento.  
Era una cosa piccola ma il solo fatto di sapere che poteva disobbedire all’Alpha gli dava una gioia folle, che niente sarebbe riuscito a scalfire per giorni.  
  
  



	10. Merlino, quanto lo voglio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Grimmauld Place, 6 luglio 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Gli ultimi tre giorni erano stati noiosi e grigi, e Harry si era arrovellato di nuovo su tutta la questione, sentendosi sempre più inadeguato ogni giorno che passava.  
Avrebbe voluto poter essere semplicemente eccitato alla prospettiva di passare il calore con un Omega, invece era tremendamente in ansia.  
Buona parte della sua agitazione derivava dal pensiero che forse non sarebbe stato in grado di svolgere al meglio il suo ruolo perché, per sua esperienza, semplicemente non era certo che le cose avrebbero funzionato, per lui, come per gli altri Alpha.  
In certi momenti, per cercare di arginare l’ansia, lasciava che fosse la sua parte Alpha a dirigere i suoi ragionamenti, e allora sentiva solo la parte ringhiante del suo cervello che gioiva al pensiero del suo Omega in calore per lui.  
Il suo Omega… adesso gli sembrava del tutto pazzesco che avesse avuto il coraggio di Rivendicare Piton ma ormai era cosa fatta.  
Sentì rombare il camino mentre era in salotto, cercando di distrarsi con un incantesimo di Trasfigurazione che non aveva mai provato, e immediatamente scattò in piedi come una molla e si lanciò giù per le scale con il cuore in gola.  
Oh Merlino, Piton era lì.  
Tra le altre ansie che aveva avuto, Harry si era anche chiesto se l’Omega sarebbe venuto davvero da lui o se, invece, avrebbe preferito cercare di evitarlo, magari andando in infermeria o… ma era lì.  
Appena entrò nella stanza, lo vide barcollare in avanti, con gli occhi appannati e le pupille dilatate, i capelli spettinati e le braccia tremanti, mentre ansimava forte dalla bocca semiaperta.  
Piton si appoggiò al tavolo a testa china, gli occhi ostinatamente lontani da lui, e Harry, per un attimo, davvero non seppe cosa fare.  
 _Voglio sentire il suo odore!_  
Ringhiò la sua parte Alpha, e Harry annullò gli incantesimi cancella odori.  
Immediatamente l’afrore pungente dell’uomo gli arrivò in tutta la sua potenza, proprio mentre le gambe di Piton cedevano sotto di lui, facendolo cadere a terra, e dalla sua gola usciva un mugolio disperato che aveva un’intonazione dolce come il miele.  
Harry si avvicinò, sentendosi ad ogni passo più eccitato e sempre più sicuro di quello che doveva fare.  
Anche così non era pronto a vedere Piton assumere quella posizione, presentandogli il culo mentre schiacciava il viso sul pavimento della cucina.  
Harry vide la macchia bagnata che impregnava il retro della tunica dell’Omega, e si chiese quanto tempo Piton avesse aspettato, prima di venire da lui.  
Ore, forse.  
Era incredibilmente attratto dall’odore ma era sicuro di non volerlo annodare lì, sul pavimento della cucina, non dopo averci messo tanto impegno per ripulire e preparare una camera decente per loro, così diede un colpo di bacchetta per aiutarsi e si buttò l’uomo su una spalla.  
Era incredibile quanto gli Omega fossero leggeri, e questo gli rese facile trasportarlo.  
L’idea non era stata delle migliori però, perché in quel modo si era ritrovato il culo dell’uomo fin troppo vicino al naso, e l’odore lo stava facendo andare in frenesia fin troppo in fretta.  
Harry ringhiò forte, di gola, sentendo il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni tirare, e Piton sulla sua spalla si contorse appena, dicendo quello che Harry proprio non si sarebbe mai aspettato da lui:  
“Ti prego Alpha, ti prego… prendimi… annodami… ti prego Alpha…”  
Ogni parola faceva rimbombare il sangue nelle orecchie di Harry, incapace di credere che davvero, un uomo come Piton, potesse supplicare con quella voce morbida e sensuale.  
Aveva pensato che non fosse una cosa da lui… aveva creduto che molti Omega semplicemente simulassero, per il piacere del proprio Alpha, ma era chiaro che su quel punto doveva essersi sbagliato.  
Di molto.  
Faticò ad arrivare alla stanza da letto matrimoniale che aveva preparato ma che non aveva mai usato, incerto per un attimo se semplicemente fermarsi a metà delle scale e prendere l’Omega lì, sul posto.  
Digrignò i denti e si costrinse a salire, sicuro che, una volta annodato, sarebbe stato felice di essere in un letto comodo e non sui gradini.  
Scaricò Piton su un materasso molto grande e molto morbido, e lo vide immediatamente presentare correttamente il culo di nuovo, ancora supplicando con un sommesso:  
“Ti prego Alpha, ti prego… sto male, dammi il tuo nodo, ti supplico…” Era come una cantilena ma una che le orecchie di Harry avrebbero voluto sentire per sempre.  
Con un colpo di bacchetta fece evanescere i vestiti di entrambi e, per la prima volta, vide il corpo nudo dell’Omega davanti a lui.  
Oh, non era come se non lo avesse mai visto, ma era la prima volta che lo vedeva dal vivo, davanti a sé, mentre dall’ano dell’Omega i fluidi uscivano a fiotti, odorosi e invitanti.  
“Oh Merlino, sì.” Si lasciò sfuggire Harry, abbandonando ogni residuo di controllo e, semplicemente, avvicinandosi a quel buco e cominciando a succhiare, mentre vi infilava la lingua dentro.  
Era la cosa migliore che avesse mai assaggiato, e la voleva con un’intensità senza confini, mentre sentiva i fianchi dell’Omega dimenarsi e spingersi verso di lui.  
Harry si concesse di lasciar cadere tutti i freni che di solito tenevano imbrigliato il suo carattere Alpha, più che certo che, nell’immediato futuro, non gli sarebbero serviti a nulla.  
Era la sua prima volta con il suo Omega, e avrebbe voluto andare più piano, assaporare ogni cosa, ma ormai sapeva solo che voleva seppellirsi in profondità in quel buco così ben presentato e sentire il suo nodo crescere e riempirlo fino a farlo scoppiare.  
Un frammento di mente cosciente gli disse di controllare almeno che l’Omega fosse abbastanza largo per lui ma appena spinse un paio di dita nell’ano dell’uomo, fu ricompensato da rivoli di liquido lubrificante e non sentì nessuna resistenza, solo un gemito di piacere e una nuova supplica:  
“Prendimi Alpha, ti prego…”  
Harry si mise sulle ginocchia e diresse la punta del suo membro verso l’apertura pronta per lui, poi spinse con forza e senza esitazioni, infilandoglielo dentro tutto, fino alle palle, sorprendendosi di quanto fosse stato facile, e ricevendo in risposta un gemito forte e inarticolato.  
Subito sentì l’ano di Piton palpitare intorno al suo cazzo.  
Il suo Omega era venuto nel momento stesso in cui lui glielo aveva infilato dentro e questo diede un’impennata al suo orgoglio di Alpha.  
Prese a spingersi dentro e fuori con forza, scopandolo duro e forte perché era troppo eccitato per fare altrimenti, e a ogni colpo sentiva sbattere le sue palle contro la carne bagnata di Piton.  
Harry non voleva annodarsi così presto ma evidentemente l’Omega non la pensava per nulla come lui:  
“Riempimi Alpha… ti supplico Alpha, riempimi…”  
Harry era ancora incredulo davanti a quelle suppliche accorate che non sembravano voler cessare; sentì il suo membro cominciare a gonfiarsi alla base così lo spinse dentro con più forza e rimase immobile, mentre il suo nodo cresceva e l’ano elastico intorno a lui si stirava per accoglierlo, prima che il corpo dell’Omega cominciasse a stingersi e a spremergli fuori un orgasmo senza precedenti, il primo di molti.  
Con la testa leggera, Harry sentì gli ansiti dell’Omega cominciare a placarsi e si chinò in avanti, abbracciandogli il busto e trascinandolo su con sé.  
Si lasciò scivolare indietro, il corpo di Piton, ridicolmente leggero, steso sopra di sé.  
Harry gli afferrò il cazzo, piccolo ma di nuovo duro dopo il primo orgasmo, e cominciò a pomparlo delicatamente con una mano, mentre con l’altra raggiunse un capezzolo e si mise a stringerlo rudemente tra le dita, massaggiandolo e stuzzicandolo.  
Piton gemette ancora sotto quell’assalto ma non ci furono altre suppliche, mentre il nodo li teneva saldamente allacciati insieme e il seme di Harry veniva spremuto fuori da lui per riempire l’Omega in profondità.  
Harry aveva tutta l’intenzione di dimostrarsi capace del suo ruolo, così continuò per tutto il tempo a titillare e carezzare ogni centimetro di pelle su cui riuscì a mettere le mani, toccando sapientemente ogni parte che sapeva più sensibile e leccando e mordicchiando con attenzione il punto di Legame, alla base del collo di Piton.  
Lo avrebbe Morso prima della fine del calore, di questo era certo, ma non voleva farlo durante il loro primissimo accoppiamento.  
Quando, dopo mezz’ora, Harry accarezzò distrattamente il ventre dell’Omega, sentendolo così rigonfio del suo seme da sembrare già gravido, un ultimo accecante orgasmo gli fu strappato fuori, prima che il suo nodo finalmente cominciasse a sgonfiarsi e, alla fine, gli permettesse di uscire dal culo di Piton e di dividersi.  
Harry si sollevò su un gomito e fece rotolare di lato se stesso e l’Omega, prima di alzarsi solerte, spiegando rapido:  
“Vado a prenderti da bere.”  
Poi uscì dalla stanza, nudo e incurante del freddo che cominciava ad attaccarsi alla sua pelle, ora che non aveva più il suo Omega steso addosso.  
Il suo Omega.  
Harry sorrise come un cretino, scendendo le scale, e sentì una sensazione di caldo e di pace invadergli il petto.  
Perché mai aveva pensato di aver sbagliato? Era chiaro che quella di Rivendicare Piton fosse stata la decisione migliore della sua vita.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 6 luglio 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus rimase sdraiato immobile su un fianco, leggermente più lucido dopo il suo primo accoppiamento con l’Alpha ma certo che la sua coerenza sarebbe durata pochissimo.  
Era strano. Molto strano.  
Potter aveva fatto tutto quello che era normale, fottendolo come qualunque Alpha avrebbe fatto con un Omega in calore davanti a sé, ma era mancata qualunque componente di umiliazione, e Potter non aveva nemmeno aspettato che lui cominciasse a sentire i crampi del bisogno nel suo ventre prima di prenderlo, sebbene Severus fosse dolorosamente cosciente di avergli presentato il culo appena l’incantesimo cancella odori era stato eliminato.  
Merlino… la prima zaffata di profumo era bastata a farlo bagnare come mai gli era successo in vita sua.  
Aveva deciso il giorno prima che non avrebbe rimandato l’inevitabile e che si sarebbe presentato lì immediatamente, pochi minuti dopo che il suo calore fosse cominciato, in un momento in cui non avrebbe dovuto essere ancora così sensibile e fuori di testa, e invece… ma forse erano stati i soppressori.  
Li aveva presi per tutta la sua vita adulta e faticava quasi a ricordare l’ultima volta che era andato in calore.  
Anche così era sicuro che non fosse per nulla normale, come non era normale il rigonfiamento del suo ventre, così pieno del seme dell’Alpha che quasi si sentiva scoppiare, anche se, adesso che era libero dal nodo, cominciava a sentirlo fuoriuscire da sé.  
Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e raggiungere il bagno ma non era certo né di dove fosse né se le sue gambe lo avrebbero retto, quindi rimase immobile, pensoso.  
Potter aveva forse detto qualcosa a proposito di andare a prendere da bere?  
La sua bocca era un inferno desertico e avrebbe ucciso per dell’acqua, in quel momento, come anche durante il resto dei giorni del calore, e visto quanti liquidi aveva perso… molti più del normale, davvero.  
Ricapitolò nella sua mente: nessun insulto né umiliazioni e un comportamento premuroso… e soprattutto nessun Morso di Legame.  
Severus accarezzò per un attimo la tentazione di concedersi una minuscola speranza, ma poi, realisticamente, la lasciò andare, certo che il peggio sarebbe arrivato dopo.  
C’era tempo, dopotutto.  
Probabilmente altri tre o quattro giorni.  
Quando sentì dei passi sulle scale, non si mosse nemmeno, tanto bastò l’aumento pregnante dell’odore dell’Alpha nella stanza a segnalargli con certezza il ritorno di Potter.  
Il moccioso gli passò alle spalle, e Severus sentì il letto abbassarsi, rendendosi conto che quello dietro di sé non era solamente un Alpha, ma era Harry Potter, suo odiato studente, che lo aveva appena visto nudo e smaniante e lo aveva fottuto come…  
 _Mi ha fottuto come la cagna che sono._  
Gli sfuggì un gemito e il suo cazzo sobbalzò, mentre già il suo corpo rispondeva alla vicinanza dell’Alpha.  
Potter lo spostò con facilità e lo afferrò saldamente sollevandolo tra le braccia, come una sposina il giorno delle nozze, mentre gli diceva con voce fin troppo controllata:  
“ **Non ci provare nemmeno. Bagno, acqua e poi ricominciamo, in quest’ordine**.”  
Era l’Alpha che sussurrava al suo orecchio, mentre la testa di Severus s’incassava automaticamente contro il petto dell’uomo che lo trasportava, e la sua voce Omega gli rispondeva nella sua mente  
 _Sono bravo, Alpha. Ubbidisco._  
Fu appoggiato nella vasca da bagno:  
“Ce la fai da solo? Vuoi che resti?” Chiese Potter in un soffio.  
Severus scosse la testa e cercò di parlare in modo normale, anche se sapeva di non averne nessuna possibilità, perché la sua voce era sommessa, morbida e piena di desiderio.  
“Ce la faccio.”  
Potter uscì e contemporaneamente la vasca si riempì d’acqua tiepida, mentre un vassoio con una caraffa e un bicchiere attraversavano la porta, fino a sistemarsi su un piccolo sgabello al suo fianco, poi la porta del bagno si richiuse.  
Severus continuava a non capire.  
Potter sembrava avere almeno un minimo di decenza, lasciandolo da solo per il tempo sufficiente a rassettarsi, chiaramente non intenzionato a guardarlo o a sfotterlo.  
Quella strana premura gli riportò alla mente Black che gli ordinava di rivestirsi, dopo averlo scopato, e poi aspettava che il seme gli colasse tra le gambe, bagnandogli i pantaloni, prima di costringerlo a camminare per i corridoi della scuola, dove tutti potessero vederlo.  
Severus scacciò il pensiero e afferrò il bicchiere d’acqua come se ne andasse della sua vita, bevendo avidamente.  
Dopo tre bicchieri si permise di rilassare indietro la schiena per un momento, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Merlino, se era così stanco dopo un solo accoppiamento, sarebbe stato uno straccio alla fine del calore.  
Avrebbe voluto addormentarsi per un poco ma il suo corpo gli disse che non gli sarebbe stato possibile.  
Un gemito sordo gli uscì dalla gola e Potter fu lì in un istante.  
Appena la porta si aprì, e l’odore dell’Alpha invase il bagno, Severus allargò istintivamente le gambe, togliendone una dalla vasca per drappeggiarla sul bordo, e alzando i fianchi per andare incontro a un membro immaginario.  
Le mani di Potter furono su di lui in un istante, sollevandolo così com’era, bagnato e gocciolante, e riportandolo sul letto, che nel frattempo era stato cambiato con lenzuola nuove e fresche.  
Di nuovo Severus perse il controllo, e di nuovo presentò il culo a Potter, mentre sentiva il suo buco grondare umori e la sua gola gemere.  
L’unica cosa che sapeva, in quel momento, era che voleva di nuovo l’Alpha dentro di sé, a pompargli il suo seme fino in fondo.  
 _Voglio essere scopato!_  
 _Voglio sentire il suo nodo che si gonfia dentro di me._  
 _Voglio essere la sua cagna gonfia e gravida!_  
 _Merlino, quanto lo voglio! Voglio tutto di questo Alpha con questo odore possente e irresistibile!_  
Gemette ancora e cominciò a pregare disperato:  
“Ti prego Alpha, ti prego, ancora… voglio il tuo nodo… ti voglio dentro!”  
Sentì l’Alpha afferrargli i fianchi, con mani forti e possessive, e poi il grosso membro lo aprì di colpo, riempiendolo di nuovo.  
Era bagnato, così fradicio che ogni colpo faceva riecheggiare i rumori umidi e sensuali del loro accoppiamento, e Severus stava sbavando dalla voglia di sentire di nuovo il nodo dell’Alpha ingrossarsi dentro di sé e tendere il suo ano. Voleva solo essere usato e scopato, fottuto e riempito.  
Non esisteva altro.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 8 luglio 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
I primi due giorni di accoppiamento erano andati incredibilmente bene, secondo Harry.  
Piton poteva essere anche insopportabile, normalmente, ma da quando era entrato in calore, e una volta che tutte le loro interazioni erano state limitate al sesso, Harry scoprì che almeno in quello erano compatibili.  
Non ne era stato del tutto certo, perché le sue precedenti esperienze erano state piuttosto disastrose in effetti, rendendolo dolorosamente cosciente che lui non era normale nemmeno per gli standard degli Alpha.  
Non che avesse molta esperienza, in realtà, perché aveva sempre cercato di non dare in pasto ai giornali anche questa sua ennesima particolarità, ma le volte in cui si era incontrato con Omega in calore non erano andate proprio benissimo.  
Che il suo odore sarebbe stato più forte di quello di qualunque altro Alpha lo sapeva già, e che nessun Omega sarebbe riuscito a restare in piedi davanti a lui, che fosse in calore o meno, anche quello era un elemento noto.  
Quello che non aveva saputo, fino a Victor, era che un Omega in calore sarebbe diventato un pasticcio senza cervello in sua presenza, ben oltre la normale perdita di freni inibitori indotta da quello stato.  
Nessuno degli Omega con cui era stato era in grado di parlare vicino a lui, tantomeno di muoversi per suo conto o di avere la minima reazione.  
Harry si era ritrovato sempre con persone semi incoscienti tra le braccia, poco più che bambole di carne e odori piacevoli.  
Non che lui e Piton stessero parlando molto, in quei giorni, ma almeno l’Omega sembrava cosciente di sé, in una certa misura, ed era sicuramente in grado di muoversi quel tanto che bastava, visto che era sembrato più che felice di sostenere il peso delle sue spinte, durante l’accoppiamento.  
La sua intuizione doveva essere stata giusta, alla fine: Piton era stato legato a Voldemort, ed era stato in grado di tradire il suo Alpha, quindi di certo era in grado di sopportare la vicinanza di Harry meglio di chiunque altro.  
L’unico particolare che lo infastidiva era che l’Omega, sebbene in calore, sembrava ancora del tutto restio sia a parlargli che a guardarlo, senza considerare che, l’unica cosa che stava facendo, era presentargli il culo, evidentemente poco interessato a sperimentare qualunque altra cosa.  
Harry non sapeva se fosse normale ma era ansioso di Mordere Piton e di Legarlo a sé, e visto che tutto il resto gli sembrava che stesse andando più o meno bene, si sentiva pronto.  
Il suo nodo si era appena sgonfiato, dopo il loro primo accoppiamento per quella giornata, e Harry, piuttosto stanco, viste le limitate ore di sonno che si erano concessi, aveva deciso di provare a vedere se avrebbero resistito per il tempo di un’abbondante colazione, prima di accoppiarsi nuovamente.  
Non che si stesse lamentando, perché anche volendo i suoi ormoni e il suo lato Alpha, erano così in estasi che difficilmente avrebbe potuto provare sentimenti negativi.  
Tolse il membro dal buco adesso largo e oltremodo bagnato di Piton, e si sedette sul bordo del letto, stiracchiandosi.  
“Bagno e colazione?” Chiese titubante alle spalle dell’Omega.  
Aveva smesso di provare ad aggirarlo per vederlo in faccia, o per farsi guardare, poiché sembrava del tutto inutile.  
Il suono che gli arrivò, in risposta, fu una specie di miagolio.  
Qualunque magia fosse, che trasformava in quel modo la voce degli Omega durante il calore, era di sicuro una benedizione.  
Sorrise tra sé, mentre il suo Alpha interiore ringhiava felice  
 _Quello è il suono giusto che deve uscire dalla sua gola: il gemito soddisfatto di una cagna che è stata fottuta per bene._  
La sua voce ringhiante gli diede una metaforica pacca sulla spalla, e lui stava giusto per concedersi un attimo di autocompiacimento quando sentì un movimento alle sue spalle, come se Piton si stesse girando verso di lui.  
Harry fu rapido a rivolgergli un sorriso ma quasi sgranò gli occhi, quando incontrò lo sguardo di Piton che lo stava scrutando per la prima volta da quando era arrivato.  
Aveva le pupille dilatate e i capelli arruffati, ma la fronte era aggrottata.  
“Ti porto in bagno.” Decise Harry, incerto su cosa volesse dire quello sguardo.  
“Ci vado da solo.” Rispose l’Omega e, all’improvviso, quella voce morbida ospitò una buona nota tagliente, che la rese molto più simile a quella cui Harry era sempre stato abituato.  
Harry osservò Piton rotolare sul materasso fino a raggiungerne il bordo, prima di far scivolare le lunghe gambe glabre fuori dal letto e restare seduto per un attimo.  
Harry avrebbe voluto alzarsi e mettersi al suo fianco per cercare di sorreggerlo ma, dopo quella nota dura nella voce dell’Omega, rimase fermo. Afferrò comunque la bacchetta dal comodino e si tenne pronto per un incantesimo ammortizzante, nel caso in cui a Piton fossero cedute le gambe.  
L’Omega si alzò lentamente e camminò piano lungo tutta la stanza fino alla porta del bagno, senza nemmeno barcollare.  
Harry osservò la sua schiena, be’ forse più il suo culo, in effetti, e poi si rese conto che nessun Omega era mai rimasto in piedi vicino a lui, prima.  
La porta si chiuse e Harry decise di alzarsi dicendo, a voce alta:  
“Preparo da mangiare. Le scale… vuoi che ti venga a prendere?”  
La voce, attutita dalla porta chiusa, gli arrivò chiara:  
“No.”  
Harry restò incerto un attimo.  
“Sono in cucina.”  
Fino a quel momento aveva portato il cibo in camera ogni volta ma, dal giorno prima, le pause tra un accoppiamento e l’altro si erano un po’ allungate e pensò che potessero tentare un pasto seduti al tavolo.  
Scendendo di sotto si chiese se fosse normale che Piton fosse riuscito a camminare, quando nei giorni precedenti non ne era stato assolutamente in grado. Forse si stava adattando al suo odore e adesso lo trovava più sopportabile?  
Non lo sapeva di preciso e accantonò il pensiero, mettendosi a preparare la colazione.  
Kreacher uscì dal suo armadio e gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
Harry, ancora nudo, scrollò semplicemente le spalle:  
“Faccio io, Kreacher. Tu però, durante la giornata, potresti riempire frigorifero e dispensa? Prendi anche tanto succo di zucca, grazie.”  
L’elfo grugnì quello che forse era un assenso e si rinchiuse di nuovo nella sua stanzetta.  
Harry preparò le uova e le mise in tavola. Aveva ancora la pancetta sui fornelli quando Piton entrò.  
Era ugualmente nudo, evidentemente sapendo che vestirsi sarebbe stato piuttosto inutile e che Harry, comunque, aveva abbondantemente visto tutto quello che c’era da vedere, negli ultimi giorni.  
Harry era sempre stato molto attento, per molteplici motivi, a non mostrarsi mai nudo alla presenza di altri. Non era esattamente timidezza o pudore, semplicemente il suo corpo aveva alcuni segni caratteristici che rivelavano, su di lui, cose che non voleva gli altri sapessero.  
Adesso però sarebbe stato difficile fare altrimenti, quindi non ci aveva nemmeno provato.  
Piton entrò in cucina camminando piano, gli occhi bassi, e si sedette al tavolo.  
Harry non era riuscito a fare a meno di correre con gli occhi al suo ventre, che adesso, dopo un giro in bagno, era di nuovo piatto e non più teso e pieno del suo seme.  
L’Omega, prevedibilmente, cominciò versandosi dell’acqua, e Harry gli girò le spalle tornando a sorvegliare la pancetta ai fornelli.  
La domanda, dopo i lunghi giorni di suppliche e preghiere a sfondo esclusivamente sessuale, arrivò come una doccia ghiacciata:  
“Come te le sei fatte?”  
Harry era certo che Piton stesse parlando delle cicatrici sulla sua schiena, ed era altrettanto certo di non volerne parlarne, non ora con un Omega in calore, che avrebbe perso l’attenzione nel giro di pochissimo, e forse proprio mai. Con nessuno.  
“Ha importanza?” Rispose con voce piatta mentre si girava per mettere in tavola la pancetta.  
“No, non credo.” Rispose Piton riportando gli occhi sul piatto.  
Harry notò che, evidentemente, Piton lo stava guardando e, in qualche modo, si sentì lusingato, anche se non era assolutamente certo di che tipo di sguardo gli fosse stato riservato.  
L’uomo sembrava anche in sé.  
“Sei… lucido?” Chiese Harry cauto.  
“Per adesso.” Rispose Piton addentando la colazione con palese entusiasmo.  
“Voglio Morderti, oggi.” Disse Harry.  
Lo avrebbe fatto comunque ma preferiva avvertire l’Omega.  
Gli sembrava giusto che almeno fosse consapevole che sarebbe successo, piuttosto che lasciarlo tornare in sé, dopo il prossimo round, del tutto inconsapevole di quello che era accaduto nel mentre.  
Harry non era certo se gli Omega avessero ricordi precisi, su quello che succedeva durante gli eccessi del calore.  
Di sicuro nessun altro era rimasto nemmeno cosciente, con lui.  
Piton smise di mangiare e rispose automaticamente:  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
Harry fremette sentendo di nuovo quel tono. Era freddo e distaccato, sicuramente non molto entusiasta ma dopotutto cosa si era aspettato? Era Piton, per l’amor di Morgana! Si detestavano.  
Harry per un attimo considerò l’idea di non sancire il Legame con il Morso, o almeno di chiedere all’uomo se avrebbe preferito aspettare, ma poi si diede dell’imbecille.  
Non poteva permettersi di non Legarlo a sé: lo aveva Rivendicato ma questo lasciava ancora aperta la possibilità che qualche altro Alpha riuscisse ad avvicinarlo e a Morderlo.  
A quel punto la sua Rivendicazione sarebbe stata nulla, e l’altro Alpha avrebbe avuto Piton per sé.  
Harry, ora che sapeva che c’era ancora almeno un Alpha Mangiamorte a piede libero e con mire su Piton, non era disposto a correre rischi.  
 _Vigilanza costante._  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 8 luglio 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus si era svegliato chiedendosi se il suo calore stesse per finire.  
Era presto, vero, ma lui non era più poi così giovane, e di sicuro non ricordava di aver mai avuto un calore tanto travolgente.  
La sua testa era rimasta preda degli ormoni per quasi tutto il tempo, cosa strana, perché di solito, almeno durante l’annodamento, era sempre stato in grado di riprendere il controllo.  
Probabilmente però era colpa di Potter, che aveva continuato a stimolarlo in tutti i modi possibili, in ogni punto su cui riuscisse a mettere bocca e mani.  
Perché il moccioso non si era limitato a venirgli nel culo, come ogni altro Alpha bisognoso di annodare? Perché continuava a occuparsi di lui, e di tutti i suoi bisogni, in quel modo?  
Ogni momento in cui non gli era dentro, era impegnato a fare qualcosa per lui: bevande calde, fredde, cibo, bagno…  
Nessun Alpha era mai rimasto con lui con quella costanza, soddisfacendolo ogni volta senza mai lasciare che fosse tormentato dai crampi lancinanti dell’astinenza.  
Avrebbe potuto credere che fosse perché Potter non aveva mai avuto altre esperienze, e che fosse solo ansioso di annodare il maggior numero di volte possibili ma Severus non era stato in grado nemmeno di alzarsi per due giorni interi, e l’Alpha non ne era sembrato per nulla stupito.  
Fin dal primo accoppiamento poi, si era limitato a sollevarlo e a trasportarlo da un posto all’altro, evidentemente sicuro che non sarebbe stato in grado di farlo da solo.  
Doveva essersi sbagliato, sul ragazzo: di certo non era la prima volta che si accoppiava, e di certo era piuttosto sicuro dell’effetto che aveva sugli Omega.  
Come questo fosse possibile, quando nessuno era nemmeno a conoscenza del suo status, Severus davvero non lo sapeva.  
Comunque le cose stavano andando molto meglio di quanto avrebbe mai potuto sperare e, cosa più importante, sebbene Potter avesse leccato e succhiato la sua ghiandola di Legame più e più volte, negli ultimi giorni, non lo aveva Morso.  
Un nuovo Legame, dopo che il precedente era stato tranciato da così poco tempo, lo terrorizzava oltre ogni dire.  
Era stato orribile essere Legato al Signore Oscuro, sentire il suo Marchio su di sé in ogni momento, non solo sul braccio ma proprio nel suo profondo, vivendo sempre con la certezza che il suo Alpha percepiva ogni cosa di lui, in ogni momento.  
Oh, lui era sempre stato bravo a mandare segnali contradditori, confondendo le cose: se era agitato, perché doveva mentire al suo Signore, semplicemente gli lasciava credere che il sentimento fosse dovuto alla paura di deluderlo. Se era felice di qualche azione dell’Ordine, faceva credere di essere appagato dalla grandezza di Lord Voldemort.  
Gli Alpha erano presuntuosi e vedevano solo quello che volevano vedere, quindi alla fine non era stato impossibile, per lui, fare il doppio gioco, anche considerando che l’enorme ego Alpha del Signore Oscuro lo aveva sempre salvato da ogni sospetto di doppiezza. Era semplicemente impensabile, per Voldemort, che Severus potesse essere qualcosa di diverso da un Omega che era solo voglioso di compiacerlo in ogni modo.  
Anche così, la perdita del Legame lo aveva straziato.  
Era incosciente quando era successo, ma questo non lo aveva salvato dal sentire acutamente la fitta di perdita e di lancinante dolore al petto, come se gli fosse stata strappata una parte di se stesso.  
Si era risvegliato al San Mungo sentendosi vuoto e incredibilmente isolato, anche se subito dopo un senso di euforia lo aveva invaso.  
Era stato perfettamente libero e quasi felice per una manciata di giorni, e ora era terrorizzato di poter perdere quella sensazione, di nuovo.  
E adesso, in quella cucina, Potter gli aveva appena detto che stava per Morderlo e Legarlo a sé.  
Il suo cuore sembrò affossarsi nel petto, e la sensazione di nausea gli fece passare l’appetito che fino a un attimo prima era stato vorace.  
Lui non aveva ancora nemmeno idea del perché Potter lo avesse Rivendicato e, prima di sera, sarebbe stato indissolubilmente Legato al moccioso, fino alla morte.  
La sua, probabilmente, visto che era impensabile che avesse la fortuna di vedere due suoi Alpha morire prima di lui… certo, la tendenza di Potter a fare il Salvatore avrebbe potuto fornire l’occasione, ma anche così era del tutto inutile illudersi.  
All’improvviso Severus si ricredette, sul fatto che il suo calore stesse per finire: l’idea di essere Morso, che lui trovava razionalmente terribile, solleticò il suo lato Omega  
 _Lui mi vuole. Vuole tenermi. Vuole Legarmi._  
E, senza nessun altro segnale premonitore, una vampata di desiderio travolgente lo colse, facendolo praticamente piegare in due per la fitta al ventre.  
L’odore di Potter aveva sovrastato di nuovo tutto, anche la colazione, e il suo cervello smise di connettere nell’istante stesso in cui il suo ano cominciò a perdere liquidi, come se non dovesse smettere mai più.  
Si sentiva caldo e terribilmente vuoto.  
Il suo bisogno di essere annodato era un imperativo assoluto, in quel momento.  
Con un braccio spostò di lato cibo e stoviglie, lasciando distrattamente che cadessero a terra, solo per alzarsi e piegare il busto in avanti, sul tavolo, le gambe divaricate lungo le quali uno spesso rivolo di umore gli scendeva fino ai piedi, urlando di dolore e di bisogno:  
“ALPHA! ALPHA!”  
Nello stesso momento in cui aveva perso il controllo, Piton aveva sollevato gli occhi verso Potter, e lo aveva visto immobile.  
Per un attimo fu certo che l’Alpha lo avrebbe lasciato così per ore, giorni forse, agonizzante e in preda al bisogno, ma poi Potter si era alzato e aveva aggirato il tavolo velocemente, infilandogli dentro tutto il suo grosso cazzo, enorme anche per gli standard sovradimensionati degli Alpha.  
Aveva cominciato subito a fotterlo forte, con lunghe spinte che ogni volta colpivano con precisione la prostata di Severus, facendogli letteralmente vedere le stelle e tendendo il suo membro fino a quando non divenne doloroso.  
Dietro di lui la voce di Potter mormorava piano:  
“Stai buono, buono. Sono qui, non me ne vado.”  
 _Andarsene? Potter aveva detto qualcosa sul volersene andare?_  
Severus non ne era sicuro ma, all’improvviso, il suo bisogno si fece ancora più ardente e la sua voce morbida supplicò:  
“Riempimi. Voglio il tuo nodo Alpha. Annodami, riempimi, voglio tutto.” Stava piagnucolando e nemmeno gliene importava nulla, mentre dentro di sé sentiva crescere il nodo, che era stato spinto oltre il suo anello muscolare e adesso si stava ingrossando e gonfiando, bloccandolo insieme al suo Alpha.  
Era scopato, aperto, riempito, e ancora l’onda di bisogno non accennava a diminuire.  
Sentì le mani dell’Alpha trascinarlo indietro e poi giù, su una sedia.  
Aprì le gambe ancora di più, ai lati di quelle dell’Alpha, spingendo verso il basso come se volesse farsi entrare dentro anche le palle e, con una mano, cominciò a masturbarsi selvaggiamente.  
Sentiva il suo ano contrarsi e mungere seme dal cazzo del suo Alpha, mentre i muscoli del suo addome cominciavano a tendersi, e lui ne era riempito.  
L’Alpha gli aveva afferrato i capezzoli e li stava tirando forte, mentre baci roventi e leccate cadevano sulla sua nuca, e ancora non era sufficiente.  
“Non andartene. Riempimi, Mordimi. Resta Alpha, ti prego, resta.”  
Smaniava, caldo e insensato, e poi sentì il dolore del Morso.  
I denti penetrarono la sua carne e il sangue, bollente, scorse fuori e lungo la sua schiena e, tutto a un tratto, sentì di nuovo quella sensazione dentro: un peso e una presenza nel suo petto.  
Aveva creduto che la libertà fosse splendida, ma il suo lato Omega non voleva essere libero.  
 _Voglio essere suo. Voglio essere Legato a lui._  
 _Voglio che mi pieghi davanti a sé e che mi riempia_.  
E Severus, in quel momento non ebbe nessuna voce in capitolo, sbeffeggiato e deriso, una volta di più, dalla sua stessa natura.  
Questa volta rimase del tutto incapace di ragionare coerentemente ben dopo il momento in cui il nodo si sgonfiò, permettendo a Potter di uscire da lui.  
Comprese vagamente di essere stato di nuovo sollevato e riportato in camera, ma tutto il resto era una specie di macchia confusa e insensata.  
A un certo punto doveva essersi addormentato, probabilmente troppo sfinito per fare qualunque altra cosa, e al suo risveglio era coricato sulla pancia.  
Prima ancora di aprire gli occhi seppe di essere stato ripulito e asciugato, perché non sentiva tra le gambe la pozza appiccicosa di seme e umori che ci sarebbe stata se fosse stato semplicemente lasciato in quella posizione.  
Il dannato moccioso doveva averlo fatto per lui, ovviamente.  
Qualcosa nel suo petto tirò, mandandogli una fitta non esattamente dolorosa, e rammentò immediatamente che adesso erano Legati, e il suo lato Omega non era per niente entusiasta, che lui pensasse al suo possente Alpha come a un moccioso dannato.  
Sebbene sapesse, razionalmente, che sarebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato oltre ogni dire, per essere stato costretto di nuovo in un Legame non voluto, Severus non trovò nemmeno un briciolo d’irritazione in se stesso.  
Doveva essere il calore, e il fatto che la sua natura avesse ormai preso il sopravvento, perché si sentiva bene, gli sembrava di essere finalmente completo, e non aveva nemmeno la forza di odiarsi per quei pensieri, in quel momento.  
Qualcosa gli accarezzava il collo con movimenti lunghi e lenti.  
Severus si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi, e vide che la stanza era ancora illuminata dalla luce, quindi non aveva dormito poi molto.  
Potter, _il mio Alpha_ , ronfò felice la sua mente Omega, era sdraiato al suo fianco, puntellato su un gomito, e gli stava passando le dita sul collo.  
Severus si rese conto che probabilmente stava seguendo le linee delle cicatrici lasciate dal morso di Nagini.  
“ **Ancora buongiorno**.” Disse con la voce bassa e ringhiante dell’Alpha.  
Era un tono forte e possessivo, che fece vibrare il loro nuovo Legame.  
Severus perse il filo dei suoi ragionamenti, rendendosi vagamente conto che ormai era l’Omega a controllarli, e all’improvviso si sentì in forte imbarazzo.  
Era stupido che si sentisse in quel modo, dopo tre giorni di calore e un numero davvero folle di accoppiamenti, ma si vergognava.  
Avrebbe voluto vestirsi, tornare a indossare la confortevole armatura delle sue tuniche nere, dietro le quali il suo Alpha non avrebbe potuto scrutare i suoi numerosi difetti.  
Il suo corpo era costellato di molti, troppi segni, che lo rendevano tutto meno che perfetto, e anche se non fosse stato per quelli, era sempre stato orribilmente spigoloso, del tutto privo della morbidezza naturale dei migliori Omega.  
Il suo petto, anche se adesso non era visibile, premuto sul materasso, era piatto e maschile, senza nemmeno un piccolo accenno di seno.  
Era alto, più di molti e più del suo Alpha, e di viso non era certo meglio, con quel naso troppo lungo e il volto troppo cupo.  
I capelli… Merlino! I suoi capelli non riuscivano mai a rimanere puliti per più di mezz’ora, e pendevano flaccidi ai lati del suo viso.  
E non ultimo era vecchio, troppo più vecchio del suo giovane e possente Alpha.  
Sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi e anche se una parte del suo cervello gli stava urlando oscenità, dicendogli di smetterla di comportarsi come un perfetto imbecille, non riuscì a farne a meno.  
Nascose la faccia nel cuscino: immonda creatura qual’era, era indegno anche solo dello sguardo del suo possente Alpha.  
Le parole gli uscirono del tutto senza pensarci:  
“Perché l’hai fatto? Io non vado bene per te, Alpha! Sono difettoso, troppo vecchio… uccidimi, Alpha. Hai bisogno di un Omega migliore, perfetto, diverso da me. Uccidimi.”  
Sentì la voce del suo Alpha ringhiare, e a lui parve un assenso.  
Un completo, totale, assenso.  
Rimase immobile in attesa della fine.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 8 luglio 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
_Oh Merlino! E adesso questo cos’è?_  
Harry aveva il dubbio di aver preso tutto un po’ troppo alla leggera, forse.  
Era stato discretamente sicuro di essere in grado di soddisfare Piton, durante il calore, e fino a quel punto quello era stato il minore dei problemi.  
Il Morso era stato il primo vero momento in cui si era reso conto che forse non era davvero pronto, per quello che stava per succedere.  
Il Legame era stato improvviso e fortissimo, e lo aveva fatto sentire troppo giovane e impreparato per sostenere il peso dell’anima di quell’Omega, che adesso percepiva, all’interno di quel nuovo peso nel suo petto, essere martoriata e bisognosa.  
Solitudine, colpa, disperazione, dolore, umiliazione e rabbia.  
Erano tutte sensazioni che Harry conosceva alla perfezione ma che adesso, sapendo che erano tutte lì, racchiuse nel suo Omega, in quello stesso Omega che aveva pregato con insistenza per restare annodato a lui, sembravano centuplicate.  
Harry, da quella prima notte in cui Ron gli aveva rinfacciato che il suo essere Alpha gli avrebbe dato un certo tipo di istinti, non si era mai permesso di ascoltare davvero quella voce ringhiante, e spesso rabbiosa, che risuonava sempre in un angolo della sua testa.  
Adesso invece, con gli ormoni del tutto fuori controllo a causa del calore dell’Omega, quel suo lato lo stava del tutto sopraffacendo e non riuscì in nessun modo a rinchiuderlo di nuovo in fondo alla sua mente.  
Sentì il bisogno imperante di curare e proteggere il suo Omega, di lenirlo, blandirlo, coccolarlo e sedurlo.  
Lo voleva vicino, voleva essergli dentro e annodarlo e riempirlo e fecondarlo.  
Era diventato, all’improvviso, ferocemente possessivo, e si sentiva mortalmente pericoloso.  
Era pronto a fare qualunque cosa, da quel momento in poi, per soddisfare il suo Omega, in tutti i modi possibili, e adesso quelle parole lo avevano colto impreparato.  
La rabbia lo invase.  
Il suo Omega voleva scappare da lui, morire piuttosto che stare con lui, e l’Alpha non lo avrebbe permesso.  
Sentì il desiderio di picchiarlo, di costringerlo ai suoi piedi e guardarlo strisciare in preda al bisogno del suo nodo, che gli avrebbe negato finché non lo avesse sentito supplicare per essere perdonato per tutte le stupide parole che gli erano appena uscite dalla bocca.  
 _Vuole fuggire da me._  
 _Devo insegnargli che non può._  
 _Non potrà mai._  
 _Lui è MIO._  
Ringhiò l’Alpha.  
Fu un ringhio basso e pericoloso, di avvertimento.  
Poi si mise lentamente in ginocchio sul letto, sovrastando l’Omega, e le parole gli uscirono imperiose, senza nemmeno rendersi conto che erano le stesse che aveva udito da Travers:  
“ **Presentami la tua bocca**.”  
Vide l’Omega rispondere troppo lentamente al suo comando e lo afferrò per i capelli, con forza, trascinandolo verso il suo membro eretto e pronto.  
Quando finalmente lo ebbe lì, sentendo quel fiato caldo sul cazzo mentre già il suo Omega apriva diligentemente la bocca, glielo infilò in gola senza pensarci, tenendolo ancora per i capelli.  
L’Omega prese a succhiare con vigore, gemendo e stirando le labbra all’inverosimile, per contenerlo tutto, mentre di nuovo l’Alpha sentì l’odore forte del suo culo che andava bagnandosi, bisognoso solo del suo nodo.  
 _Così va bene, così è giusto._  
Non aspettò che l’Omega lo portasse troppo avanti nell’eccitazione, perché sapeva che non doveva annodare nella sua bocca.  
Tirò i capelli e si sfilò da lui.  
“ **Presentami il culo.** ” Ringhiò imperioso, e l’Omega adesso reagì con velocità, ansioso di compiacerlo.  
Si girò e gli sventolò quel suo buco ingordo e bagnato sotto il naso, gemendo forte.  
L’Alpha appoggiò il suo grosso e gonfio cazzo nel solco bagnato delle natiche del suo Omega, e si allungò sulla sua schiena, afferrandolo di nuovo per i capelli e tirando, per farlo inarcare.  
“ **Lo vuoi? Vuoi il mio cazzo?** ”  
“Sì, Alpha.” Gemette la voce morbida e vogliosa del suo bravo e ubbidiente Omega.  
Eppure non era sufficiente. Nemmeno lontanamente.  
“ **Perché insisti a volerlo, se non vai nemmeno bene per me?** ”  
L’Alpha sentì, distintamente, un singhiozzo lasciare la gola dell’Omega e il peso sul Legame si aggravò.  
Sfregò di nuovo il cazzo tra quelle natiche calde e invitanti e ordinò:  
“ **Rispondi**.”  
“Non lo so! Ne ho bisogno! Ti voglio così tanto!” Rispose la voce morbida e spezzata dell’Omega.  
L’Alpha si spostò e infilò un dito imperioso in quel buco bagnato.  
“ **Lo vuoi perché il tuo buco è perfetto per me, e tu lo sai. Sai quanto mi piace il tuo buco.** **Dillo.** ”  
“Il mio buco è perfetto per te, Alpha.” Rispose meccanicamente l’Omega.  
L’Alpha però non era soddisfatto, perché il Legame gli diceva che l’Omega non si sentiva adatto a lui.  
L’Alpha sapeva che il suo Omega era perfetto, e voleva che lo sapesse anche lui.  
“ **Non basta. Dimmi dei tuoi difetti. Sei sterile?** ”  
“No, Alpha.”  
L’Alpha inserì un secondo dito e cominciò a lavorarsi quel buco voglioso.  
“ **Sei troppo vecchio per darmi una prole robusta e sana?** ”  
“No, Alpha.”  
Un altro dito e l'ano dell’Omega cominciò di nuovo a perdere liquido lubrificante come se volesse zampillare.  
“ **Vuoi che ti uccida per scappare da me?** ”  
“No, Alpha.”  
Quattro dita e l’Alpha sentì l’ano del suo Omega ancora largo e rilassato. Le tolse all’improvviso e tirò i capelli per far alzare il suo Omega finché il Morso del Legame, ancora scarlatto su quella pelle bianca, non fu di nuovo davanti alla sua bocca.  
L’Alpha sentì i suoi denti allungarsi e morse, più forte della prima volta, finché non udì l’Omega urlare.  
Poi allentò i denti, e lasciò di colpo la presa sul quel corpo caldo, scostandosi appena.  
“ **Baciami.”** Ordinò in un ringhio pericoloso.  
L’Omega si girò verso di lui e gli appoggiò le mani sul petto, avvicinando le labbra, quasi intimidito, prima che l’Alpha scendesse possessivo sulla sua bocca, ansioso di condividere con lui il sapore del sangue e del Morso.  
L’Alpha sentì nel Legame che il suo Omega adesso era meno ansioso, e percepì anche un altro sentimento, qualcosa che sembrava quasi… speranza?  
Nella sua bocca, sulla sua lingua, l’Omega gemette senza ritegno, come la brava cagna sfrenata e bisognosa che era.  
L’Alpha abbandonò l’esplorazione di quella cavità e si lasciò cadere di schiena.  
“ **Se lo vuoi davvero, fammi vedere come te lo prendi tutto**.”  
L’Omega gli salì sopra, e l’Alpha, compiaciuto, lo vide gocciolare sul suo cazzo eretto, prima di lasciarsi scendere su di esso, prendendolo dentro e cominciando a cavalcarlo.  
Gli mise le mani sui fianchi, imponendogli di accelerare il ritmo, e quando sentì il suo nodo cominciare a ingrossarsi lo strattonò giù, finché non fu così gonfio da riempirlo del tutto.  
L’Alpha non poté fare a meno di notare quanto il suo Omega fosse meraviglioso, con quella pelle pallida e lucida di sudore, i fianchi stretti e la testa buttata indietro nel piacere.  
Si sollevò appena e lasciò la presa su uno dei suoi fianchi, per passare la mano dietro alla sua schiena, tirando a sé il petto dell’Omega, fino a raggiungere quei capezzoli duri che voleva in bocca da giorni.  
Avvolse la lingua intorno al primo e lo sentì irrigidirsi ancora di più, finché non cominciò a mordicchiarlo piano, fino a trovarsi solo la punta tra i denti.  
Il suo Omega gemeva e si masturbava, e lui gli scostò la mano da quel piccolo cazzo duro e voglioso.  
 _Tutto, di questa cagna, è mio. Solo io posso farlo godere e venire. Ancora e ancora._  
Appena ebbe coperto con la mano il membro del suo Omega, sentì subito l’ano della sua brava cagna stringersi intorno al suo nodo, e spremergli fuori un orgasmo senza precedenti.  
L’Alpha boccheggiò, senza fiato per un attimo, mentre vedeva il ventre dell’Omega cominciare di nuovo ad arrotondarsi, pieno del suo seme.  
La sua bocca cercò un capezzolo e prese a succhiarlo frenetico, pensando a quando, presto, il ventre del suo Omega si sarebbe gonfiato davvero, gravido della sua prole.  
La sua bocca abbandonò il capezzolo sensibile, e la sua mano si mosse veloce finché il seme chiaro del suo Omega non gli schizzò sul petto, poi si lasciò di nuovo scivolare sul materasso, trascinando la sua cagna con sé.  
L’Alpha sentiva che l’Omega adesso sapeva di essere suo e si ritenne quasi placato, ma mancava ancora una cosa.  
Rimase fermo per un attimo, con la testa dell’Omega appoggiata sulla sua spalla mentre erano ancora bloccati insieme dal nodo, poi gli ringhiò piano in un orecchio:  
“ **Adesso ascoltami bene, stupida cagna. Non esiste Omega al mondo, che possa anche solo stare in piedi vicino a me. E quando sono in calore, diventano tutte un pasticcio disossato di ormoni senza cervello. Tu invece riesci anche a camminare, mi rispondi, parli, e tu, adesso, _sei in calore_. Sei l’Omega migliore tra tutti quelli che avrei potuto avere, sei perfetto, e sei mio. Prova di nuovo a cercare un modo per lasciarmi, e giuro che resterai da solo per tutto un calore, a gemere e contorcerti con quel buco voglioso che ti ritrovi. Sono stato chiaro?**”  
“Sì, Alpha.” Rispose la voce morbida di Piton, il suo perfetto Omega, tra i capelli disordinati dell’Alpha che era Harry, che sorrise, ringhiando felice e sentendo alleggerirsi, e quasi sparire, quel peso sul loro Legame.


	11. Una gravidanza dura nove mesi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Grimmauld Place, 16 luglio 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Quando gli ormoni glielo permettevano, Severus si concedeva di esplorare quello che stava succedendo.  
Potter era un Alpha sfrenato e possessivo, e lo era diventato sempre di più, a mano a mano che i giorni si susseguivano.  
Era costantemente presente, e Severus non riusciva a ricordare un singolo momento in cui si fosse allontanato dalla casa, dal letto, da lui.  
Severus ebbe un fugace ricordo di quando doloroso potesse essere passare un calore senza un Alpha, e sospirò di sollievo per il fatto che Potter fosse rimasto sempre lì.  
L’Alpha aveva continuato ad annodarlo, ogni volta che Severus aveva smaniato per averlo dentro di sé, e non si era mai negato, neanche per pochi minuti.  
Merlino, non aveva nemmeno idea di quanto tempo fosse passato.  
Oltre a tutte le altre stranezze, quella che lo lasciava più sconvolto, era il Legame.  
Era sempre stato solo un peso nel suo petto.  
Come un sasso, un macigno straziante che lo rendeva sempre dolorosamente cosciente di appartenere al Signore Oscuro.  
Il Legame con Potter era del tutto diverso.  
Non era esattamente doloroso, ma tirava. Merlino, tirava come se una coppia di Thestral fosse agganciata al suo petto.  
In tutti quegli anni lui non aveva mai sentito nessuno stato d’animo arrivargli attraverso il Legame con il Signore Oscuro, anche se invece sapeva perfettamente che il suo Alpha percepiva nitidamente le sue emozioni.  
Non aveva nemmeno mai sospettato che un Legame potesse essere a doppio senso, aveva semplicemente creduto che non funzionasse così.  
Era il modo in cui gli Alpha controllavano i propri Omega, e non certo il contrario, dopotutto.  
Adesso si rese conto che probabilmente il Signore Oscuro era stato in grado di occludere anche quella parte di sé, perché con Potter, invece, il Legame era frenetico e lui sentiva, continuamente, i sentimenti in tumulto dell’Alpha.  
Potter passava da uno stato d’animo all’altro all’improvviso, senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di registrare quello che stava succedendo, semplicemente lasciandolo frastornato.  
Ogni volta che tornava abbastanza cosciente, Severus doveva occludere la sua mente per cercare di riorganizzare i pensieri ed escludere le forti emozioni dell’Alpha.  
Lo aveva appena fatto, e cominciava a sentirsi padrone di sé, quando il moccioso uscì dal bagno e, annusando l’aria, lo guardò e sorrise:  
“Merlino, grazie. Un altro paio di giorni e sarei morto.”  
Si buttò sul letto al suo fianco e gli passò un braccio sul ventre ancora gonfio, dopo l’ultimo accoppiamento.  
Severus aveva bisogno di alzarsi e andare in bagno, così scostò il braccio di mala grazia, e annusò a sua volta l’aria.  
Il suo calore era finito.  
Si mise a sedere con attenzione, sicuro che adesso, con i suoi ormoni di nuovo a un livello normale, avrebbe cominciato a sentire dolori praticamente ovunque.  
“Che giorno è?” Chiese, alzandosi con cautela.  
Sentì il moccioso ridacchiare.  
“Sono passati undici giorni.”  
Severus, che era già sulla strada per il bagno, si voltò di scatto.  
“Aspetta, cosa?”  
“Undici. Giorni.” Scandì Potter con voce compiaciuta, poi chiese in tono falsamente innocente:  
“E’ un record?”  
Severus sbuffò ed entrò nel bagno, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Non sapeva nemmeno che fosse possibile, restare in calore per undici giorni.  
Aveva sentito di otto, una volta, ma lui non aveva mai superato i sei.  
Immaginò che fosse per colpa dei soppressori. Li aveva presi per così tanto tempo che quella era l’ovvia conseguenza. O quello o il fatto che Potter era un Alpha straordinariamente potente.  
Restò in bagno per un pezzo.  
Voleva lavarsi via di dosso l’odore di sesso e di Potter e, una volta nella vasca, cominciò a ripercorrere gli episodi che ricordava, sentendosi sempre più male.  
Si coprì la faccia con le mani, imbarazzato oltre ogni dire.  
Sapeva che si sarebbe sentito così, alla fine, ma questo era del tutto orribile.  
L’Alpha con cui aveva passato il calore era Harry Potter, il ragazzo che aveva visto crescere, e che aveva protetto dall’ombra.  
Il figlio di Lily, la donna che aveva insensatamente tentato di amare, sapendo perfettamente che a un Omega non erano concessi certi sentimenti.  
Harry Potter, il suo petulante e borioso studente.  
Il suo dannatissimo Alpha.  
Sapeva che, durante il calore, avrebbe fatto e detto cose che, una volta finito, avrebbe trovato imbarazzanti, ma in quel momento aveva appena ricordato di essersi messo a piagnucolare, esattamente come se fosse una ragazzina bisognosa di attenzioni, cercando in ogni modo di sentirsi dire che era bello e apprezzato, dal suo Alpha.  
E Potter, glielo aveva detto…  
 _Mi ha detto che sono perfetto per lui._  
Ronfò appagata la sua stupida mente da Omega.  
“Merda.” Mormorò tra sé, sapendo che, a un certo punto, sarebbe dovuto uscire da quel bagno e affrontare Potter.  
Ecco, quello sì che sarebbe stato umiliante, e non aveva più nemmeno la scusa, o la motivazione, di sfuggire ai suoi occhi e di dimostrarsi orribilmente servile, perché durante il calore, in un punto imprecisato, aveva del tutto abbandonato quegli atteggiamenti.  
Severus gemette e schiaffeggiò l’acqua che si andava raffreddando.  
Una cosa per volta, decise.  
Doveva trovare i suoi vestiti, la sua bacchetta, mangiare, e fuggire a gambe levate da quel moccioso petulante e insopportabile.  
Lo strattone fu forte, come una fitta. Il Legame non era per nulla d’accordo con l’ultima parte del suo piano.  
 _Non puoi scappare! Sei suo._  
Si indignò la sua parte Omega, facendolo imprecare a bassa voce.  
Quando uscì dal bagno, la camera era vuota, e i suoi vestiti erano puliti e piegati sul letto, con la bacchetta al fianco.  
Potter era premuroso, e lo era stato per tutto il tempo, questo doveva concederglielo.  
Non se lo sarebbe aspettato ma era stato esattamente così.  
Si rivestì con calma, sentendosi alla fine un po’ strano, dopo tanti giorni con niente addosso.  
I pensieri di Severus tornarono al punto precedente: Potter lo aveva soddisfatto per undici giorni.  
Non una volta lo aveva lasciato a supplicare fino a quando avesse cominciato a provare dolore. Nemmeno una.  
Diciotto anni, si rammentò Severus all’improvviso, e fu per un attimo davvero grato che il ragazzo fosse così giovane e così pieno di energie.  
Scese le scale con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.  
Sapeva che era solo la sua parte Omega a farlo sentire così felice… ma era talmente rilassato… esattamente come se fosse un Omega che era stato ben scopato, e che era Legato a un Alpha premuroso.  
Si bloccò di colpo a metà di uno scalino.  
Poteva essere vero?  
Si sentiva vagamente in imbarazzo, per almeno un migliaio di cose, ma nessuna delle umiliazioni, o dei crudeli scherni che si era aspettato, era arrivata.  
Sentì Potter canticchiare dalla cucina, mentre l’aroma di pancetta invadeva l’aria.  
L’Alpha aveva cucinato per lui molte volte, e Severus sapeva che, in quella casa, c’era un elfo domestico, anche se vecchio e pazzo, eppure Potter aveva sempre fatto da solo e, adesso che ci pensava, sempre senza magia.  
Perché lo faceva? Non aveva molto senso.  
A ben vedere c’erano un sacco di cose che non avevano senso.  
Entrò in cucina e, alla vista del tavolo imbandito, sentì il suo stomaco gorgogliare forte.  
Avevano mangiato, a volte, ma sicuramente mai a sufficienza.  
Liquidi e cibo.  
In quel momento avrebbe anche ucciso, per qualunque cosa contenesse moltissimo zucchero.  
Harry si girò verso di lui, vestito con un normale paio di jeans e una maglietta grigia verde, e gli sorrise mentre si avvicinava per offrirgli una tazza.  
Lui la prese mentre si sedeva e, dopo averla assaggiata, la osservò sorpreso.  
Caffè, forte e pieno di zucchero.  
Si servì nel piatto un po’ di tutto, mentre si rendeva conto che, più che una colazione, sembrava un vero e proprio pranzo.  
Harry si sedette davanti a lui e chiese, in tono discorsivo:  
“Allora torni a Hogwarts, immagino.”  
Lui annuì, grato che la conversazione vertesse su temi normali.  
“La ricostruzione andrà avanti anche dopo l’inizio dell’anno scolastico, immagino, ma faremo il possibile, perché il castello si presenti in maniera decente, e per cancellare i danni peggiori.”  
Harry masticò il boccone che aveva in bocca e poi chiese:  
“Resti sempre a Hogwarts? Intendo, hai un'altra casa o…”  
 _Spinner’s End_  
Pensò Severus, davvero con poca simpatia.  
“Ho una casa. Non mi piace molto.” Era tutto quello che si sentiva di dire in merito.  
Harry si guardò intorno per un attimo, come se stesse valutando la cucina.  
“Nemmeno a me piace molto Grimmauld Place. Credo la metterò in vendita appena inizia l’anno scolastico, e poi immagino che dovremo trovare un altro posto. Uno meno triste.”  
Un campanello di allarme suonò nella mente di Severus.  
Finì il caffè scandalosamente dolce e chiese, con voce pericolosa e vuota:  
“Dovremo?”  
Harry lo guardò fisso per un attimo, poi aggrottò la fronte.  
Sembrava non capire cosa Severus volesse sapere.  
“Sì, noi dovremo cercare un posto.” Il ragazzo abbassò gli occhi per un attimo. “Scusa. Ho dato per scontato che volessi scegliere un posto diverso dove vivere, quando non sei a Hogwarts, visto che hai detto che la tua casa non ti piace molto, ma se preferisci che usiamo quella, io non ho niente in contrario.”  
“Stai progettando di comprare una casa per… noi?” Chiese Severus allibito.  
“Sì certo. Questo posto è cupo, non va bene per dei bambini.”  
Severus si sentì ghiacciare e chiese di colpo:  
“Potter, tu hai preso una pozione anticoncezionale, vero?”  
Harry lo guardò molto male, e gli rispose con un ringhio irritato:  
“Ovviamente no.”  
Piton abbassò la faccia e sbiancò di colpo.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 16 luglio 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry era praticamente al settimo cielo ma Piton, e il Legame glielo confermava, non sembrava condividere la sua perfetta gioia. Nemmeno un po’.  
Lui ci aveva pensato e ripensato, fin da quando aveva deciso di consultare la Lista.  
Desiderava una famiglia più di ogni altra cosa, e adesso era Legato a una persona con cui era fisicamente compatibile.  
“Senti, forse sarebbe stato più saggio aspettare dopo i MAGO, e avere già una casa diversa da questa, ma non credo che siano problemi così insormontabili, no?” chiese Harry, cercando di tranquillizzare Piton.  
L’Omega alzò gli occhi, pieni di qualcosa che non era di certo felicità, e all’improvviso Harry rimpianse un po’ l’atteggiamento remissivo che aveva avuto nei giorni precedenti al calore.  
“Ti è mai venuto in mente, Potter, anche solo per un istante, di chiedere a me, se lo volevo?” La voce dolce e sensuale che aveva avuto durante il calore era scomparsa, e adesso era la solita voce del professore di Pozioni, la voce che per Harry non aveva mai significato buone notizie.  
Harry aggrottò la fronte, infastidito.  
Perché avrebbe dovuto chiedere una cosa del genere?  
Harry lo aveva Rivendicato prima e Legato poi e Piton era un Omega.  
Gli Omega volevano essere ingravidati, ed era altrettanto normale che un Alpha fosse felice di accontentarli.  
Merlino! Gli Omega supplicavano per essere ingravidati per tutta la durata del calore, e quello che aveva davanti, in quel momento, non faceva di certo eccezione.  
“Ce n’era bisogno?” Chiese Harry piccato. “Hai supplicato per farti riempire per undici fottuti giorni!”  
Piton tremava di rabbia dalla testa ai piedi e Harry non aveva modo di equivocare su quell’emozione, visto il loro recente e potente Legame.  
L’uomo si alzò di scatto e disse secco:  
“Torno a Hogwarts.”  
Harry non era disposto a lasciare di nuovo cose non dette, tra loro, a maggior ragione dopo la brutta fitta nel petto che gli aveva appena dato il Legame.  
Se Piton voleva urlargli in faccia la sua rabbia che lo facesse, ma che almeno gli spiegasse che cazzo aveva da essere così fuori di testa, invece di scappare o di ammutolire.  
“ **Siedi**.” Ordinò nel suo perentorio ringhio da Alpha, e vide Piton ricadere pesantemente sulla sedia.  
Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli, esasperato, prima di dire:  
“Va bene. Adesso mi spieghi che problemi hai con me e poi, dopo, te ne puoi andare a Hogwarts.”  
“Che problemi ho con te?” Sibilò Piton “Intendi a parte il fatto che sei un viziato pallone gonfiato, irritante, e che sei un Alpha?”  
Harry era allibito. Va bene, sapeva da anni cosa pensava Piton di lui, ma era certo che, dopo la guerra, certe cose almeno se le fossero lasciate alle spalle e poi… perché gli rinfacciava di essere un Alpha? Non era di certo qualcosa che lui avesse potuto scegliere per se stesso.  
Harry fece del suo meglio per non rispondere male.  
“Di nuovo. Spiegami qual è il punto. Sono stupido, lo hai sempre detto, quindi spiegamelo di nuovo.”  
Piton si sporse in avanti in maniera pericolosa:  
“Potter, cercherò di essere brutalmente chiaro, perché è evidente che la tua intelligenza è davvero molto limitata. Un mago che lancia un Imperius, uno solo, si guadagna dieci anni ad Azkaban, se è fortunato. A te basta parlare, senza bisogno di nessuna magia, e puoi far fare a qualunque Omega quello che vuoi. Gli elfi domestici possono essere liberati in qualunque momento, semplicemente dando loro un capo di abbigliamento. Il Morso di Legame è permanente, e Lega un Omega a un Alpha fino alla morte di uno dei due, irrevocabilmente. Un elfo domestico può essere comprato o venduto come un bene di valore, per una somma davvero alta. Un Omega non Legato può essere Rivendicato e Legato da qualunque Alpha, e non ha nemmeno un valore. Un qualunque mago, se ingravida una donna mentalmente incapace, deve un’ammenda alla famiglia pari al valore della dote, e sconta una pena ad Azkaban. Ci arrivi Potter? Ce la fa, la tua mente da Alpha presuntuoso e arrogante, a capire qual è il problema? Io non ho nemmeno una vita. Nessuna scelta. Un Alpha decide quello che è meglio per me ed io devo accettarlo. Ti piacerebbe essere al mio posto? Lo vorresti?”  
Harry stava boccheggiando.  
Poteva aspettarsi parole del genere da Hermione, che era cresciuta tra i babbani e aveva un certo tipo di mentalità ma... Piton? Lui era un Omega, e lo era stato per tutta la sua vita. Harry stentava a credere alle sue orecchie.  
Non aveva mai pensato che un Omega potesse non essere più che contento del proprio status.  
Certo, poteva immaginare che Piton non fosse stato molto felice, durante il suo Legame con Voldemort, ma quella era una cosa del tutto diversa. Quell’uomo era un pazzo, dopotutto.  
Nonostante quello, però, una parte delle parole di Piton lo avevano colpito in un punto piuttosto sensibile.  
“Che cosa credi, che la vita degli altri sia diversa? Che abbiano chissà quali grandi scelte? Credi che io abbia scelto di passare la vita con dei babbani il cui hobby principale era prendermi a cinghiate? O che volessi essere allevato come un animale da macello, per essere sacrificato sull’altare del ‘bene superiore’? Ti è sembrato che qualcuno abbia mai chiesto il mio parere?” Harry prese fiato, ormai a ruota libera. “Io invece l’ho chiesto il tuo parere! Ti ho chiesto di firmare quella dannata Rivendicazione, e tu l’hai fatto! Ti ho chiesto di venire da me durante il calore, e sei venuto. Potevi andare in infermeria e imbottirti di pozioni soporifere. Ti ho detto che ti avrei Morso, e tu hai risposto con il tuo stupido ‘sì, Alpha’! Non conosco la legilimanzia, se non ti andava bene, potevi dirlo!”  
Harry stava urlando in faccia a Piton e l’uomo rispose allo stesso modo:  
“Tu non mi hai chiesto niente, Potter! Io mi sono rifiutato di firmare la Rivendicazione e tu ha minacciato di Mordermi durante il calore, anche se sapevi perfettamente che non sarei potuto restare in infermeria, non dopo che ho avuto il tuo dannato odore nel naso! Sai esattamente che effetto hai su un Omega, me lo hai detto! E mi hai messo davanti quei fogli subito dopo che mi sono reso conto che ci sono Alpha Mangiamorte che sarebbero ben felici di ammazzarmi. E per finire non mi hai chiesto se volevo essere Morso, me lo hai solo detto, e lo hai fatto mentre ero in calore, così che il mio corpo semplicemente reagisse nel modo che a te era più conveniente! E, soprattutto, come diavolo potevo immaginare che un moccioso che deve ancora prendere i suoi MAGO, avesse una tale indiavolata fretta di mettere su famiglia, tra tutta la gente del mondo, proprio con me?”  
Era tutto un enorme disastro.  
Harry e Piton avevano equivocato, ognuno a modo suo, e adesso erano Legati.  
Per sempre.  
E aspettavano un figlio.  
Harry aveva la forte tentazione di distruggere qualcosa, e la sua magia cominciò a crepitare intorno a sé, mentre Piton restava immobile davanti a lui guardandolo come se volesse ucciderlo.  
Harry fu più rapido a calmarsi, essendo ormai perfettamente conscio di quali danni poteva fare la sua magia accidentale, ora che era un mago adulto.  
Chiuse gli occhi e prese fiato.  
Non aveva ancora rimesso l’incantesimo cancella odori, e l’aroma di Piton lo colpì in pieno, colmo di rabbia e… l’odore aveva già la vaga traccia della gravidanza, e quello bastò all’Alpha, nella mente di Harry, per calmarsi di colpo.  
Il suo unico istinto era di nuovo quello di proteggere quella gran testa di cazzo che era seduta di fronte a lui.  
“Va bene. Calmiamoci un attimo. Le cose stanno già così e non possiamo cambiarle. Basta che le facciamo funzionare.” Disse Harry cercando di essere conciliante al massimo. “Io non voglio dirti come devi vivere la tua vita. Puoi fare quello che vuoi. Se vuoi insegnare a Hogwarts, fallo. Se preferisci dedicarti alla ricerca sulle pozioni, va bene uguale. Sono dannatamente ricco, posso finanziarti, e tu puoi scegliere anche di passare la vita senza fare proprio nulla, per quello che me ne frega. Non c’è nemmeno bisogno che ti preoccupi del bambino, una volta che sarà nato. Ho già Teddy e un altro figlio non mi cambierà la vita. Avrei voluto passare i corsi da Auror, è vero, ma posso rinunciarci tranquillamente. Non smanio dalla voglia di finire di nuovo in mezzo alle battaglie. Non con due bambini.”  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 16 luglio 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus vide la magia di Potter incresparsi in seguito alla sua rabbia, ed ebbe una visione piuttosto chiara di come doveva essere andato lo scontro con il Signore Oscuro.  
Potter era davvero potente, anche se Merlino sapeva come fosse possibile, vista la sua relativamente scarsa intelligenza. Poi l’onda di magia semplicemente scemò e Potter sembrò tornare a essere vagamente ragionevole. Severus era ancora incredulo, dopo le parole che aveva appena sentito, e ci mise un po’ a rendersi conto che Potter, che era stato allevato da babbani, ben lontano dalle convenzioni del mondo magico, sicuramente aveva una visione piuttosto distorta, delle relazioni tra Alpha e Omega…  
A pensarci bene aveva anche senso perché, per quanto ne sapeva lui, l’unico Omega di cui Harry aveva avuto conoscenza diretta era… dannazione… Molly Weasley, la cenerentola di tutti gli Omega, l’unica che avesse un Legame perfetto, un marito perfetto, una famiglia perfetta. Ovvio che Potter avesse mancato del tutto il punto.  
Severus si rese conto che, con tutta probabilità, l’atteggiamento premuroso di Potter non era una posa, ma proprio il vero modo in cui il moccioso pensava di doversi comportare.  
Se Severus si fosse concesso uno scatto d’ira di quel genere, nella stanza con un qualunque altro Alpha, adesso sarebbe già stato sbattuto a terra e disciplinato, nel modo meno piacevole, Potter invece stava cercando, tra tutte le cose, di essere conciliante.  
 _Aspetta… due figli? Potter ha appena detto di avere già un figlio?_  
Il suo lato Omega gli mandò un’ondata di gelosia forte, fino al cervello.  
Gli Alpha non potevano avere figli con altri che un Omega, quindi con chi diavolo, quel moccioso, aveva avuto un figlio?  
“Chi è Teddy?” Chiese dopo un silenzio lunghissimo, maledicendosi perché era certo che la fitta di gelosia fosse passata attraverso il Legame in modo piuttosto evidente.  
Qualcosa che sembrò un ghigno baluginò per un attimo sul viso di Potter, che però lo fece sparire con rapidità, prima di rispondere:  
“Teddy Lupin.”  
Severus cercava di ragionare in fretta… Lupin era un mannaro ma non era un Omega, quindi? Potter sembrò leggere le domande sul suo viso, o probabilmente sul loro Legame, perché Severus era certo di essere rimasto perfettamente inespressivo.  
“Immagino che, da un certo punto in poi della guerra, le notizie non ti siano più arrivate. Non questo genere di notizie, comunque. Remus e Tonks hanno avuto un figlio ed io sono il padrino.” Harry fece una smorfia. “Non so se hai letto la lista dei caduti ma Teddy è orfano. Adesso è con sua nonna.”  
Severus sentì uno strano sollievo, al pensiero che il bambino non fosse davvero di Potter, ma lo cancellò dalla sua mente in fretta e chiese:  
“La signora Black?”  
Potter lo guardò molto male.  
“La vedova Tonks. Suo marito è stato preso durante i rastrellamenti. E’ morto.”  
“Capisco.” Non c’era molto altro da dire, in merito, e Severus cercò di tornare al punto in maniera più pacata.  
“Io non ho bisogno di niente da te, Potter. Per quanto inconsueto, Albus mi ha sempre pagato per il mio lavoro e Minerva è incline a fare lo stesso. La mia casa, dove comunque non ho intenzione di tornare, è proprietà della scuola.”  
Potter strinse i denti e Severus fu certo che un Alpha non potesse assolutamente, in alcun modo, prendere bene una così smaccata dichiarazione d’indipendenza, non da parte del proprio Omega.  
Evidentemente, però, i pensieri del moccioso erano su un altro binario:  
“Resto del parere che dovresti aiutarmi a scegliere una casa nuova. Hogsmeade è vicino a Hogwarts, immagino sarebbe più comodo.”  
Potter continuava a presumere cose in maniera davvero irritante:  
“Credi che mi interessi?”  
Harry serrò la mascella e, di nuovo, Severus sentì la magia crescere in lui, e questa volta fu piuttosto sicuro che avesse superato il limite di sopportazione del suo Alpha.  
“Credo,” disse piano e ringhiando “che un bambino avrebbe il diritto di avere due genitori.”  
A Severus venne in mente, immediatamente, la faccia gonfia di alcol e rabbia di suo padre, e sputò con cattiveria:  
“Non è quello che credo io.”  
Harry girò di scatto la testa, osservando il camino.  
“Hai reso perfettamente chiaro il tuo punto di vista. Torna a Hogwarts. Non è comunque qualcosa che succederà oggi. Abbiamo tempo per discuterne.”  
Severus sapeva riconoscere un eufemismo quando se lo ritrovava sbattuto in faccia.  
“E con questo intendi dire che avrai tempo per costringermi a fare esattamente quello che vuoi, con buona pace della tua pretesa di darmi delle scelte.”  
Harry si girò a guardarlo torvo e, questa volta, Severus sentì il Legame tirare in maniera davvero dolorosa. Era possesso, quello che sentiva arrivargli in ondate forti e perentorie dal suo Alpha.  
Lui aveva centrato il punto: Potter non era per nulla disposto a lasciargli davvero spazio di manovra.  
Forse credeva di volerlo fare, giovane e idealista com’era, ma alla resa dei conti era solo un altro Alpha.  
“Piton, giustificatela come vuoi ma io mi rifiuto di dire a mio figlio che ha un solo genitore, di dirgli che sei morto o che non esisti. Dovrò già affrontare l’argomento con Teddy, quando sarà abbastanza grande, e non ho intenzione di fare la stessa cosa a mio figlio, a maggior ragione se non è vero.”  
Severus si sarebbe messo a ridere, se avesse potuto, perché il discorso era semplicemente delirante, e Potter nemmeno se ne rendeva conto.  
“Non vuoi mentire a tuo figlio, ma chiedi a me di mentire a tutti? Quello va bene, giusto? Perché io sono un Omega e un doppiogiochista, e se mento io, allora va bene, ma Merlino non voglia che sia il grande Harry Potter, Salvatore del mondo magico, a mentire!”  
Potter sembrò di nuovo preso in contropiede.  
Che cosa non aveva capito, questa volta, quello stupido Alpha Grifondoro con solo il nodo nella testa?  
Era chiaro che Severus avrebbe dovuto abituarsi a parlare in maniera più diretta, perché con Potter non esistevano sottigliezze:  
“Una gravidanza dura nove mesi, Potter. Ce la fai a fare due conti? Il mio stato sarà abbastanza evidente, durante l’anno scolastico, e tu non vuoi che si sappia che sei un Alpha quindi, ovviamente, io dovrò mentire per te. Vuoi che tuo figlio sappia chi sono i genitori, ma non vuoi che lo sappia il resto del mondo. Hai passato troppo tempo con Albus, visto il modo in cui la tua testa rigira ciò che è giusto e ciò che è vero, sempre e solo a tua convenienza.”  
Potter sembrò colpito dal ragionamento, come se davvero non avesse nemmeno pensato a quel punto. Stupido Grifondoro. Severus non capiva nemmeno perché si stupiva ancora!  
“A… aspetta, no! Non intendevo quello! E’…” All’improvviso Potter arrossì e si coprì la faccia con le mani, evidentemente imbarazzato ora che era cosciente di come sarebbero andate le cose.  
Severus non credeva nemmeno possibile che Potter non avesse speso nemmeno un istante, sul pensiero che si era Legato al suo professore di Pozioni appena prima dell’inizio dell’anno scolastico e che, come se non bastasse, adesso detto professore fosse, con buonissima probabilità, in attesa di suo figlio. Sapeva che gli Alpha raramente riuscivano a pensare a certe cose ma Potter sembrava peggiore di chiunque altro.  
“Potter, non è un vero problema. Userò degli incantesimi e la cosa non sarà per niente palese. Non sono di certo ansioso di scoprire come andrebbero le cose, se non lo facessi.” Disse Severus, molto sicuro che, alla fine, mentire sarebbe stato più facile e meno umiliante. Preferiva davvero non pensare a come si sarebbe sentito se il suo Legame fosse stato sbattuto in prima pagina sul Profeta, sotto gli occhi di tutti i suoi studenti, passati, presenti e futuri.  
A Potter piaceva l’attenzione che riusciva sempre a provocare, ma lui era ben lungi dal godere a quella prospettiva.  
“Sì… no… non mi sembra molto giusto.” Disse Potter, ancora rosso fino alle orecchie. “E comunque sarebbe solo questione di tempo, perché non ho intenzione di nascondere che ho un altro figlio.”  
“Puoi sempre dire che, con tutto il tuo grande cuore da Salvatore del Mondo Magico, hai adottato un orfano di guerra, per quello che mi riguarda.”  
Harry si incupì.  
“Senti, ti ho detto che non voglio mentire! Solo… solo dammi il tempo di pensarci, va bene?”  
Severus si scoprì a non riuscire a trattenere un ghigno piuttosto sbilenco. Si sentiva come se fosse appena riuscito a far penetrare, nella testa dura di Potter, il concetto di quanto tutti gli Alpha fossero solo dei luridi bastardi mentitori e la cosa, poiché Potter non sembrava incline a punirlo per quello, gli stava dando un forte piacere, così rispose smaccatamente:  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
Potter gemette e nascose di nuovo la faccia tra le mani.  



	12. Eccola lì, la verità

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Grimmauld Place, 16 luglio 1998_

_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry era rimasto seduto in cucina per lungo tempo dopo che Piton se n’era andato.  
Come diavolo aveva potuto essere così stupido?  
Perché il suo cervello non era riuscito a fare il semplice collegamento che, una gravidanza e un figlio, erano cose molto più difficili da nascondere rispetto al suo status di Alpha?  
Soprattutto, come aveva potuto non rendersi conto che, un figlio, lo avrebbe costretto a rendere fin troppo chiaro il suo status, sempre che lui non volesse mentire a tutti, dicendo che aveva avuto il bambino con… la sua mente era vuota.  
Anche solo l’idea di dover mentire, non tanto al Mondo Magico ma al suo futuro figlio, lo lasciava costernato.  
E Piton? Come aveva potuto pensare che il suo professore di Pozioni, freddo e bastardo, temuto da tutti, potesse anche solo essere vagamente d’accordo ad avere un figlio con lui?  
Perché aveva creduto che tutti gli Omega volessero esattamente quello, quando adesso, pensando a Piton, era abbastanza ovvio che non potesse essere così?  
Una parte della sua mente gli disse che, con tutta probabilità, a un certo punto i suoi istinti da Alpha dovevano aver preso il sopravvento sul suo buon senso. Era molto probabile che le cose fossero andate proprio così perché, tutto a un tratto, il ricordo di undici giorni passati a fottere Piton in ogni modo possibile, spinto solo dal forte imperativo biologico di annodare dentro di lui e di spingergli il suo seme in profondità, mentre lo sentiva supplicare esattamente per quello, gli sembrò la cosa più sbagliata del mondo.  
Si sentiva sporco, malvagio, come se avesse violentato l’uomo e lo avesse costretto, per tutto il tempo, a sottomettersi alla sua volontà, anche se razionalmente sapeva che non era andata così, e che quella era solo la loro natura. Il pensiero però non alleggerì la fitta di colpa che sentiva.  
Era stato un mostro, non certo migliore di Travers.  
Poi la realtà gli cadde addosso completamente, rimandandogli brutte immagini di se stesso, a Hogwarts, in mezzo a tutti i suoi vecchi amici e compagni, seduto in aula, mentre si costringeva a osservare il suo professore gravido…  
Piton sarebbe stato un vero bastardo, se lo sentiva e, se in passato lo era stato per stupide motivazioni, quali la somiglianza fisica di Harry con James Potter, questa volta sarebbe stato più che giustificato.  
Harry gemette.  
Era un incubo, uno di quelli che sarebbero finiti stampati sulla prima pagina del Profeta.  
 _Pensa. Non essere stupido, pensa. Sei un Grifondoro, fatti coraggio e affronta la situazione!_  
La prima cosa, la più importante che gli venne in mente, era che doveva parlarne con qualcuno.  
L’ira di Molly sarebbe stata implacabile, se avesse saputo che Harry aveva fatto tutto in maniera così orribile, dopo che lei gli aveva pazientemente spiegato cosa ci si aspettava, esattamente, da un buon Alpha. Aveva deluso l’unica donna che avesse sempre considerato una specie di madre.  
Poi c’erano i suoi amici. Ron… Merlino, poteva immaginare senza problemi l’espressione di disgusto sulla faccia del suo amico, quando gli avesse detto che lui e Piton… ma Hermione sarebbe stata anche peggio.  
Aveva in pratica comprato uno schiavo.  
Hermione non avrebbe capito nemmeno in un milione di anni, e Harry si ritrovò a pensare che avrebbe anche avuto ragione, a non capire, perché le cose erano andate proprio nel modo peggiore.  
Era tutta colpa sua, e dello stupido desiderio del suo cuore di avere una famiglia.  
Perché non poteva solo fare le cose come tutti gli altri?  
Perché non aveva potuto semplicemente trovarsi una ragazza carina, corteggiarla, e mettere su famiglia con lei? Cosa diavolo c’era di sbagliato in lui?  
  
 _La Tana, 31 luglio 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry non sentì né vide Piton nei giorni successivi alla fine del calore, e lui era troppo pieno di colpa e di vergogna, per riuscire a trovare un modo per affrontare l’Omega.  
Il Legame, inoltre, lo stava facendo impazzire, tirando nel suo petto fin troppo spesso, e rendendolo dolorosamente cosciente che avrebbe dovuto essere al fianco del suo Omega.  
A un certo punto aveva anche cominciato a sentire un sentimento che sembrava mancanza, e aveva cercato di convincersi che provenisse dall’Omega, anche se non ne era per niente certo.  
Così, mentre il compleanno di Harry, quell’anno, fu festeggiato in ogni luogo magico del paese, il Salvatore che tutti acclamavano passò la giornata alla Tana, circondato dagli amici più intimi ma comunque con il morale sotto i piedi.  
Harry non era esattamente in vena di festeggiamenti, e il suo umore rimase piuttosto basso per tutto il tempo. Ogni tanto lanciava sguardi preoccupati in direzione della signora Weasley, ma senza mai trovare il coraggio di affrontare l’argomento che lo stava rodendo.  
Avrebbe voluto parlare con qualcuno, e alla sua mente si ripresentarono i volti sorridenti di Sirius e Remus, ma nessuno dei due era più vivo, e lui non conosceva intimamente altre persone, più adulte di lui e che capissero la situazione, con cui potersi confidare.  
Passò la festa tenendo stretto in braccio Teddy, come se il bambino fosse l’unico in grado di dargli un conforto.  
In fondo alla sua mente sapeva che, un figlio, non poteva in nessun modo essere una brutta cosa: Remus e Tonks avevano deciso di avere Teddy in una situazione ben peggiore e, anche se ora il bambino era orfano, Harry era certo che loro non avrebbero comunque rimpianto la scelta di averlo. Harry avrebbe detto al suo figlioccio, ogni giorno, quanto fosse stato voluto e amato… ma non avrebbe mai potuto dire lo stesso a suo figlio.  
Certo, Harry lo avrebbe amato e lo aveva voluto ma Piton…  
“Harry, amico, sei sicuro di stare bene?” Chiese Ron verso sera, quando ormai in molti avevano lasciato la Tana, compresa Hermione, che in quei giorni soggiornava dai suoi genitori.  
Harry si fece coraggio:  
“Che cosa ne pensi di andare da me? Per la serata. Magari usciamo nella Londra babbana…”  
Ron lo guardò e sorrise:  
“Perché non andiamo da Rosmerta? Avrei voglia di una delle sue Burrobirre bollenti!”  
Harry roteò gli occhi:  
“Ron, non voglio andare in un posto dove tutti mi riconosceranno e… lo sai come va a finire…”  
Ron annuì rapido, evidentemente ricordando un paio di episodi piuttosto sgradevoli.  
“Sì, certo. Londra babbana. Perfetto!”  
  
 _Pub in Grimmauld Place, 31 luglio 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Alla fine non fecero molta strada, andando solo a sedersi nel piccolo pub che si affacciava su Grimmauld Place e, una volta lì, Harry si decise a condividere le sue preoccupazioni:  
“Senti Ron, c’è questa cosa, e non la sa ancora nessuno…”  
Ron sembrava tutto meno che preoccupato:  
“Harry sono certo che non ci sia più niente che possa davvero crearci dei problemi. Voldemort è andato, amico! Tutto il resto sono solo sciocchezze!”  
Harry avrebbe voluto essere altrettanto fiducioso.  
“Ho chiesto a Kingsley di farmi dare un’occhiata alla Lista.”  
Ron sbatté appena gli occhi.  
“Be’ sì. Immaginavo che lo avresti fatto, dopo che hai rotto con Ginny.”  
Harry arrossì alla menzione della ragazza, e disse onestamente:  
“Sono follemente geloso di te e Hermione… voglio dire, voi sembrate così felici, e la tua famiglia è grandiosa e…”  
Ron alzò le mani come a volerlo fermare:  
“Hey! E’ anche la tua famiglia! Lo sai!”  
“Lo so, e sono davvero grato a tutti voi, ma volevo una famiglia mia e…”  
Ron annuì fin troppo rapidamente:  
“Lo immagino. Voglio dire, io e Hermione stiamo già pensando di cercare casa, dopo i MAGO.” Poi, dopo un sorso di birra, Ron sorrise: “Dai. Dimmi della Lista. Hai avuto degli appuntamenti? Belle ragazze?”  
Harry arrossì e sentì una brutta sensazione allo stomaco.  
“Ehm… non esattamente. Credo… forse…” Abbassò gli occhi, vergognoso, ma se non riusciva nemmeno a dirlo a Ron, che almeno già sapeva che era un Alpha, come avrebbe fatto ad affrontare tutti gli altri?  
“Forse ho affrettato un po’ le cose e… ecco… mi sono Legato.”  
Ron sembrò felicissimo per lui e Harry di colpo si sentì nauseato.  
“Harry! Questo è fantastico! Lei chi è? La conosco? Perché non me l’hai detto subito? Mamma sarà al settimo cielo e… Merlino! Vi sposate? Subito o dopo i MAGO? Immagino dopo ma… puoi sposarti alla Tana come Bill, sarebbe bello avere un’altra cerimonia con un finale migliore e…”  
Harry non ce la fece a lasciarlo continuare così allegramente:  
“Ron. E’ un disastro, non c’è proprio niente da festeggiare. Lui nemmeno mi vuole! Non davvero, comunque!”  
Il suo amico si fermò.  
“Lui? Uh! Pensavo fosse una ragazza… Ma cosa significa che non ti vuole? E’ ovvio che ti voglia! Diamine, sei Harry Potter! Tutti ti adorano!”  
Harry la buttò lì con rabbia:  
“Non lui.”  
Ron gli sorrise incoraggiante:  
“Avanti Harry, questo è stupido! Perché mai non dovresti piacergli?”  
Harry abbassò il viso bollente sul suo boccale di birra, mentre il senso di colpa lo rodeva:  
“Ron, io non avevo capito… Credevo che anche lui lo volesse, perché ha firmato la Rivendicazione e poi è venuto a passare il calore da me... ma non lo voleva. Si è sentito costretto. In pratica l’ho violentato.”  
Seguì un silenzio durante il quale Harry non trovò proprio il coraggio di guardare in faccia il suo amico.  
Poi la mano di Ron sciolse una delle sue dal boccale e la strinse forte.  
“Harry, non può essere come dici. Vi siete Legati, no? Mamma e papà dicono che il Legame risolve sempre tutto e…”  
Harry sbatté il boccale con forza sul tavolo.  
“Non risolve un cazzo! Serve solo a farmi sentire sempre cosciente di quanto mi odia! In ogni momento so sempre cosa prova e, credimi, non è amore, proprio per niente!”  
Ron era perplesso ma ritentò:  
“Harry, credo ci voglia tempo. Comunque lui chi è? Deve essere più grande perché non c’erano Omega a Hogwarts e…”  
Harry, appena aveva detto del Legame a Ron, lo aveva sentito tirare, forte, fino a far male.  
Piton lo aveva accusato di voler manipolare la verità ma non era vero… però lui non si sentiva pronto a dire a tutti… ma Ron era suo amico. Se non aveva il coraggio di parlarne nemmeno con lui…  
“E’ Piton.”  
Ron si bloccò e divenne un po’ lucido, come se fosse fatto di cera, poi, titubante, disse:  
“Se hai scelto lui… cioè, io penso comunque che sia un bastardo… ma se tu… andrà bene. Non sapevo nemmeno che fosse un Omega ma sono certo che…” Ron si bloccò e poi sbottò di nuovo:  
“Oh Merlino, Harry! Piton ti odia! Ti ha sempre odiato!”  
Eccola lì, la verità, detta con tutta la forza e la convinzione di Ron. Se almeno Harry avesse avuto il buon senso di confidarsi con qualcuno prima di fare quell’enorme cazzata…  
“E’ quello che ti sto dicendo. Mi odia. Adesso più di prima, e siamo Legati.”  
“Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo… come diavolo hai potuto fare una cosa così stupida? Dove avevi la testa?”  
Harry abbassò la faccia verso il tavolo, vergognoso, perché sapeva esattamente dove aveva avuto la testa, quando aveva scelto Piton.  
“Ho fatto un pasticcio, Ron. Non l’ho fatto apposta. Poi lui è andato in calore e…”  
“Harry!” Urlò Ron sbarrando gli occhi “Quello non lo voglio sapere!”  
Harry arrossì ancora di più, se possibile, poi, dopo aver racimolato coraggio da ogni angolo, ammise il peggio:  
“Sì, be’… io… lui… aspettiamo un figlio.”  
Ron ammutolì e rimase zitto per un tempo fin troppo lungo, e Harry davvero non sapeva cosa altro dire. Alla fine il suo amico prese fiato:  
“Be’… è… dovresti parlarne con mamma, credo.”  
Harry sapeva di doverlo fare, anche se era certo che Molly lo avrebbe ucciso con le sue mani, quando l’avesse saputo.  
“Lo so! So che sarebbe la cosa ragionevole da fare, e so che sono stato un perfetto idiota, lo so, va bene? Solo che volevo una famiglia così disperatamente e…”  
Harry si bloccò.  
Sembrava un bambino che stesse frignando. Peggio. Sembrava Dudley quando rompeva un giocattolo nuovo.  
Prese fiato e cercò di ragionare.  
“Ron, i fatti sono questi. Adesso ho solo bisogno di trovare un modo per far sapere a tutti la verità, senza che scoppi un putiferio. Nessuno sa nemmeno che sono un Alpha, ed io non voglio dover mentire ancora, tantomeno voglio avere un figlio che dovrà vivere con il peso delle mie menzogne. Non mi resta altro da fare che trovare un modo.”  
  
Una volta che Ron cominciò ad assimilare la situazione, cercò di essere di aiuto.  
Non è che avessero messo in piedi un vero e proprio piano d’azione, questo no, ma almeno Ron aveva detto, senza mezzi termini, che sarebbe stato davvero normale se lui e Piton avessero voluto mantenere la riservatezza.  
Non si parlava mai di Alpha e Omega in pubblico, dopotutto.  
Era ovvio che Harry avrebbe dovuto dirlo almeno agli amici ma, fuori dal loro piuttosto ristretto cerchio di conoscenze, non c’era alcun bisogno di mettere in risalto la situazione.  
Ron era stato rincuorante: Harry non era il solo a essere costantemente sul Profeta, in quei giorni, visto che lui e Hermione erano chiacchierati allo stesso modo.  
Eppure non c’erano pettegolezzi sulla loro relazione, al momento, tanto che, gli disse Ron, la Tana e anche casa di Hermione erano adesso fornite di ottimi incantesimi di protezione contro i gufi importuni.  
I suoi amici non erano stati immuni, negli ultimi mesi, dal ricevere valanghe di messaggi piuttosto sconvenienti, alcuni addirittura con offerte di matrimonio davvero poco ortodosse.  
“Dedalus Lux! Ti rendi conto! Sapevo che quell’uomo era pazzo, ma mi ha scritto che si ricordava di me fin da quando lo avevamo incrociato alla fontana, durante la Coppa del Mondo! Ci puoi credere?”  
Harry ridacchiò, davanti alla scandalizzata protesta di Ron, e si sentì un po’ meglio.  
Almeno aveva delle priorità, adesso.  
Avrebbe parlato con Piton, anche se la cosa lo terrorizzava, e gli avrebbe spiegato che a lui andava bene mettere i suoi amici a conoscenza della situazione e che sarebbe stato disposto a fare altrettanto, se Piton voleva in qualche modo presentarlo ai suoi conoscenti. Merlino, era Legato a quell’uomo e non sapeva nemmeno se Piton avesse degli amici!  
Per il resto avrebbero mantenuto il riserbo sulla questione, perché non erano proprio affari di nessun altro.  
Harry non s’illudeva di poter veramente mantenere segreto il suo Legame, e sapeva che le cose, prima o dopo, sarebbero venute fuori, ma almeno non avrebbe costretto Piton a mentire, se non voleva.  
E poi non stavano mentendo. Erano solo riservati.  
A lui sembrava un buon inizio.  
  
 _Hogwarts, 2 Agosto 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus si ritrovò Potter tra i piedi i primi giorni di agosto.  
Erano passate più di due settimane dal suo calore e non aveva più ricevuto notizie da Potter.  
Se da un lato si era sentito sollevato, dall’altro i suoi istinti Omega lo stavano deprimendo: si teneva impegnato per tutta la giornata ma la sera, da solo nei suoi alloggi, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un completo fallimento.  
Il legame tirava, spingendolo a pensare a Potter e a sentirsi inadeguato, adesso che gli era lontano.  
Per quanto facesse, si sentiva abbandonato e solo, e anche se razionalmente sapeva che era uno stupido istinto Omega, non poteva fare niente per sopprimere la sensazione.  
L’unica volta che anche solo pensò, di stordirsi con il whisky, per alleviare la tensione, la sua parte Omega gli diede un metaforico calcio nel culo, rendendolo fin troppo cosciente che l’altro istinto primario che lo dominava era quello di prendersi cura della sua prole.  
Che fosse gravido lo aveva capito quasi subito, senza bisogno di nessun controllo, perché la sua stupida voce morbida non faceva che ripeterglielo, con fin troppo entusiasmo  
 _Aspetto un figlio!_  
 _Il mio Alpha mi ha dato un figlio!_  
Se ci fosse stato un modo sicuro, per far tacere quei suoi stupidi istinti, di certo ormai Severus, che lo aveva cercato ovunque, lo avrebbe trovato.  
Non c’era, e lui doveva solo conviverci, come aveva sempre fatto, anche se si sentiva perennemente in guerra con se stesso.  
Un tempo, quando era molto giovane, forse prima ancora di essere legato al Signore Oscuro, si era rigirato nella mente l’idea di avere dei figli.  
Purtroppo lui, se avesse potuto scegliere, avrebbe scelto Lily, che era tutto meno che un Alpha, quindi in nessun modo avrebbe potuto avere figli con lei, e il pensiero di chiunque altro, con cui avere una famiglia, non lo aveva mai sfiorato.  
Quando era stato Legato al Signore Oscuro, invece, aveva ringraziato Merlino, ogni giorno, che quell’uomo non volesse in alcun modo avere una discendenza, perché il solo pensiero di portare in grembo i suoi figli lo aveva fatto star male nel profondo.  
Era quasi impossibile, per un Omega, abortire, soprattutto perché la perdita volontaria di un figlio lo avrebbe portato alla pazzia, visto che gli Omega erano così soggetti agli istinti di procreazione, ma Severus sarebbe stato pronto a mandare al diavolo la sua sanità mentale in ogni momento, se mai avesse sospettato di essere pregno del Signore Oscuro.  
Così adesso si trovava in una posizione in cui non aveva mai pensato, o sperato, di trovarsi.  
Se solo non fosse stato Potter…  
E il moccioso arrivò lì una sera, senza nemmeno un gufo di avvertimento.  
Severus sentì bussare alla porta e, semplicemente, il suo Legame gli disse che, dietro l’ingresso ai suoi appartamenti avrebbe trovato il suo Alpha, e che sarebbe stato nervoso e irritabile.  
Quella non era certo una novità.  
Aprì la porta e immediatamente benedì l’incantesimo cancella odori, perché adesso che erano Legati, tutti gli istinti di Severus gli dicevano che era suo preciso dovere compiacere l’Alpha davanti a lui.  
Lo fece entrare, e trovò almeno divertente l’impacciato imbarazzo del ragazzo.  
Fece del suo meglio per essere civile, visto il modo in cui si erano urlati in faccia l’ultima volta.  
Potter arrivò al punto immediatamente, sempre privo di qualunque tentativo di sottigliezza.  
“Ci ho pensato. Non voglio fare un annuncio ufficiale o qualcosa del genere, però è stupido che mi vergogni tanto di essere un Alpha . Mi va bene se lo sanno un po’ di persone, almeno quelle che mi sono davvero vicine. E ovviamente posso immaginare che anche tu preferiresti dirlo ad alcuni.”  
L’inizio del discorso, almeno, riuscì a non mandare Severus fuori dai gangheri. Era sensato.  
Di certo lui avrebbe preferito poter spiegare la situazione almeno ad alcuni insegnanti, e soprattutto a Poppy, perché avrebbe avuto bisogno di aiuto medico, a un certo punto. A quel punto, però, la curiosità fu più forte di lui.  
“Comunque, perché nessuno sa che sei un Alpha? Qualunque altro ragazzo lo avrebbe sbandierato orgoglioso ai quattro venti, sicuro di essere oltremodo apprezzato da tutti.”  
Non era esattamente vero, perché era un argomento di cui molti non parlavano, nel Mondo Magico, ma Potter si incupì subito.  
“Certo, apprezzatissimo, non ne dubito! Bambino-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto, a Voldemort, rettilofono, come Voldemort, orfano, come Voldemort, allevato da babbani che l’hanno odiato, come Voldemort, Alpha, come Voldemort… sarebbe stato grandioso. Sono certo che lo avrei adorato!”  
Severus non era pronto per ricevere una risposta sarcastica proveniente da Potter, ma vedeva il punto, almeno in parte:  
“Tu adori essere al centro dell’attenzione, Potter!” Ritorse senza pietà Severus, e Harry ringhiò forte, costringendo Severus a irrigidirsi per evitare di ritrarsi.  
“Dimmi che non lo credi davvero! Va bene se lo dici per irritarmi ma non ci puoi credere davvero! Ho fatto di tutto per essere normale! Non l’ho chiesto io di finire costantemente sotto i riflettori, e dimmi una sola volta in cui lo abbia fatto intenzionalmente!”  
Severus non ci aveva mai pensato. Dopotutto aveva sempre davvero dato per scontato che Potter cercasse l’attenzione che riceveva… però, a ben vedere…  
“Va bene. Facciamo che l’abbia detto solo per irritarti. Allora, a chi lo vuoi dire?”  
Harry sembrò di nuovo a disagio, e a Severus non dispiacque per nulla:  
“E’ una lista piuttosto corta. Solo i Weasley. Hermione anche, ma preferirei ehm… prenderla con calma, con lei.”  
Severus si era aspettato un numero notevolmente maggiore di persone. Aveva creduto che Potter fosse in confidenza con molta più gente…  
“I Wesley da soli costituiscono una lunga lista, Potter!” Rispose arcigno, solo per abitudine.  
“E tu? Chi altri mi devo aspettare?”  
“Sicuramente Poppy, sempre che tu non voglia che io faccia i controlli medici al San Mungo.” Rispose rapido Severus, aggiungendo un ghigno che fece sbiancare Potter. “Minerva, Irma, Filius e Hagrid.”  
“Ha… Hagrid?” Chiese Potter, molto incerto. Severus trovò strano che l’unico su cui avesse da ridire, fosse quello che lui credeva essere più intimo col ragazzo.  
“Sì, Hagrid. E’ un problema?”  
“Ecco… no. Cioè, mi farebbe molto piacere, però, insomma…”  
“Parla Potter! Credevo fossi amico di Hagrid!”  
“Lo sono!” Protestò il moccioso vivamente. “Hagrid però non è… insomma, non è molto discreto!”  
A Severus venne voglia di ridere per l’assurdità della cosa:  
“Lui è discreto! Solo ha dei problemi a esserlo con te!”  
“Come? Perché dici questo?”  
Severus sbuffò.  
“Perché voi stupidi Grifondoro avete questa distorta visione della vita, che non vi permette di mantenere a lungo un segreto con chi credete vostro amico! Ecco perché! Ma tolto te, e forse i tuoi importuni amici del cuore, Hagrid è una persona perfettamente riservata!”  
Harry sembrava sorpreso ma non replicò, preferendo passare oltre.  
“Va bene. Resta che, a un certo punto, la cosa diventerà pubblica comunque.” Disse il moccioso, leggermente imbronciato.  
“Non necessariamente, no. Io, al contrario di altri, sono perfettamente in grado di essere discreto.”  
Se Potter si sentì insultato, non lo diede a vedere:  
“Vuoi… non lo so… vuoi che saliamo adesso?”  
Severus, a un tratto, si rese conto di cosa gli stava cercando di dire Potter.  
Non era lì solo per concedergli il permesso di dire, ad alcune persone, che erano Legati e che aspettavano un figlio.  
Era lì per andare con lui, da quelle persone, esattamente come un qualunque Alpha che porta a spasso, tronfio e orgoglioso, la sua cagna gravida.  
E non intendeva solo le persone che Severus aveva scelto per condividere la cosa… lo avrebbe portato dai Weasley, mettendolo in mostra come un trofeo.  
“Ah… no… non c’è bisogno che tu sia presente…” Tentò Severus, con voce che tradì una nota di disperazione.  
Il Legame doveva aver segnalato qualcosa a Potter, perché il moccioso si incupì.  
“Che cosa c’è di sbagliato? E’ l’orario? E’ troppo tardi? Va bene anche un altro giorno, posso tornare un pomeriggio.”  
Severus si maledì. Potter era dannatamente troppo giovane.  
Aveva tutti i peggiori tratti del peggiore Alpha e non ne era nemmeno cosciente. Sospirò.  
“Potter perché devi essere così maledettamente stupido? Se fossi sicuro che lo fai apposta potrei sopportarlo, ma tu davvero non ti rendi conto di nulla?”  
Ed ecco di nuovo quello sguardo, vuoto e perso, che costrinse Severus a dettagliare:  
“Come puoi credere che io voglia venire con te, e restarmene lì in un angolo, mentre tu spieghi in dettaglio ai miei colleghi di lavoro, che io sono nient’altro che la tua cagna, che hai così ben riempito durante il calore?”  
  
 _Hogwarts, 2 Agosto 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Perché, perché di tutte le persone su quella dannata Lista, Harry aveva scelto proprio Piton?  
Quale dannato istinto masochistico Alpha lo aveva spinto a quella scelta?  
Oh, Harry sapeva benissimo perché aveva scelto Piton, solo che, sul momento, aveva agito di sicuro spinto dalle sue parti basse, perché tutto sembrava una guerra, con questo particolare Omega.  
Dopotutto, però, lui aveva sempre saputo che Piton era stato legato a Voldemort, e quindi forse non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi tanto se reagiva male a qualunque cosa.  
Harry davvero non credeva che la sua proposta derivasse da un qualche genere di orgoglio da Alpha. Merlino, lui avrebbe preferito non dire niente proprio a nessuno, se fosse stato possibile.  
Se fosse dipeso da lui, si sarebbe andato a rintanare in una qualche isolata zona babbana, ben lontano dal Mondo Magico, solo lui, Piton, e un numero esorbitante di figli.  
Peccato che, a quanto pareva, tutto quello che aveva creduto di sapere, sugli Omega, fosse sbagliato, o almeno lo era per questo particolare esemplare.  
Perché Piton non poteva semplicemente essere felice di avere un Alpha che si sarebbe preso cura di lui, per tutta la sua vita? Perché non poteva essere sufficiente?  
Harry aveva sempre creduto che fosse quello, il desiderio del cuore di qualunque Omega, e che fosse per lo stesso motivo che Harry si sentiva sempre così sbagliato, visto che non aveva mai avuto una famiglia sua.  
E invece no…  
“Cerchiamo di chiarire,” esordì con voce tesa, “io non ti sto imponendo di dirlo proprio a nessuno e, se vuoi andare da solo a parlare con la Preside e con gli altri, non ho nessun problema. Stessa cosa per i Weasley. Posso benissimo andare a dirglielo senza di te. Solo, a me continua a sembrare una buona notizia, una cosa per cui festeggiare, e scusami se pensavo volessi condividere almeno un minimo di gioia, con le persone che hai scelto, e con me!”  
Piton lo guardò come se fosse un vermicolo:  
“Potter, snebbiati la testa dalla stupida favola che vedi quando sei dai Weasley. Apri un attimo gli occhi e guardati intorno con almeno un minimo di realismo: tu non mi piaci, e sa Merlino quanto trovi insopportabile e irritante la tua compagnia, e sono piuttosto certo che i miei sentimenti siano sempre stati ricambiati allo stesso modo. Io non lo so cosa si è acceso nella tua stupida mente da Alpha quando hai visto il mio nome sulla Lista, che ti abbia portato a credere che le cose, tra noi, avrebbero potuto essere diverse.”  
Harry sapeva perfettamente che Piton aveva ragione.  
Aveva visto piuttosto chiaramente come poteva essere una relazione tra Alpha e Omega, e non si illudeva che tutti fossero come i signori Weasley, innamorati e felici.  
Solo si era illuso che, per qualche ragione strana e stupida, lui e Piton avrebbero potuto avere qualcosa. Non certo una vera felicità, quello no, perché Harry era ormai abbastanza sicuro di non meritare davvero niente del genere, ma almeno una sorta di vita decente. E non solo per sé: pensava davvero che anche Piton meritasse qualcosa.  
Si era ripromesso di non dire all’uomo cosa lo avesse spinto a rivendicarlo perché sapeva, ne era certo, che a Piton non avrebbe fatto nessun piacere sentire la verità.  
Non la verità.  
Strinse i pugni, pericolosamente vicino a parlare, perché gli sembrava l’unico modo per spiegare ‘cosa si era acceso nella sua stupida mente’, per dirlo con le parole dell’uomo.  
Continuava a essere certo che Piton avrebbe preferito non saperlo, ma dopotutto Harry doveva far capire a quell’uomo, a quell’Omega, che lui non era esattamente all’oscuro di quanto brutte potessero essere le cose e che, semplicemente, voleva che invece fossero migliori.  
Per se stesso e per lui.  
“L’ho sempre saputo che sei un Omega, non è che avessi bisogno di vedere il tuo nome sulla Lista, razza d’imbecille. “ Harry si diede del cretino… aveva appena deciso di essere conciliante, e il massimo che gli era uscito era questo?  
Piton digrignò i denti e sibilò:  
“Questa è una menzogna! Esattamente come avresti fatto a saperlo? Magici poteri da Alpha troppo potente? Perché sono più che certo che tu non abbia, mai e poi mai, avuto modo di annusare intorno a me senza un incantesimo cancella odori!”  
Harry si sentiva le guance in fiamme. Perché era tutto così imbarazzante? Ma ormai aveva cominciato e valeva la pena finire:  
“Piton cazzo! Non ho mai imparato a occludere e tu lo sai perfettamente!”  
Evidentemente l’uomo ci mise più di un momento a comprendere la portata della rivelazione e, proprio come Harry aveva immaginato, l’idea non sembrò piacergli molto, perché divenne ancora più pallido del normale.  
“Quando?” Chiese in quello che sembrava un sussurro, e che esasperò ancora di più Harry, ormai al limite estremo della tensione.  
“Quando? Ogni dannata volta, ecco quando. Per tre lunghi anni! Voldemort ti voleva, ed io ero lì. Ti faceva del male, ed io ero lì. Ogni dannata cosa che lui ti ha fatto, io ero sempre lì. No, non ero solo lì. IO ero LUI. Provavo tutto quello che provava lui. Quindi sì, sarò un egoista di merda, ma ti ho rivendicato per scusarmi per tre anni di sofferenze e umiliazioni, perché mi sento in colpa come un cane, come se le avessi fatte davvero io, tutte quelle cose. Ognuna di quelle cose. Ogni dannata volta. Lo so che non mi merito un cazzo, lo so che non posso nemmeno sperare in una vita normale, ma ci volevo provare! E scusami se ti ho tirato in mezzo ma, sinceramente, non mi andava di lasciare che finissi di nuovo con un altro mostro come lui!”  
Harry era senza fiato e sentiva le lacrime sul viso. Le cacciò con una mano e si alzò, girandosi per non vedere il viso di Piton, perché era certo di non voler vedere, o sapere, quello che provava, soprattutto perché quel dannato Legame gli stava dicendo che niente andava bene, in quel momento.  
Harry scappò da quelle stanze.  



	13. La fedeltà di Piton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Privet Drive, 4 luglio 1995_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry era bloccato a Privet Drive, di nuovo.  
Avrebbe voluto essere ovunque ma non lì, eppure sembrava che ancora una volta i suoi desideri non dovessero realizzarsi.  
Per quanto provasse a far finta che tutto fosse normale, la realtà era che aveva paura.  
Non aveva idea di quello che stava succedendo e sapeva che là fuori, da qualche parte, Voldemort era tornato.  
Nelle ultime notti aveva dormito poco e male, nella mente solo il ricordo del corpo di Cedric a occhi sbarrati, morto.  
Aveva scritto a Ron e Hermione immediatamente quando era arrivato dai suoi zii, ma non aveva ancora ricevuto risposte alle sue lettere.  
Forse fu per quello che quel pomeriggio, nella calura della sua stanza dove era bloccato come ennesima punizione per qualcosa che non aveva fatto, si sentiva la testa sempre più pesante.  
Non voleva dormire, perché avrebbe sognato di nuovo il cimitero, ma anche così, annoiato e senza niente da fare, si buttò sul letto e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
Si doveva essere addormentato, perché adesso si trovava in un posto che non aveva mai visto e…  
E si sentiva così compiaciuto!  
A Harry parve che quel sentimento fosse davvero suo, e non fu in grado di accantonarlo, mentre entrava in una stanza e, con gli occhi, passava in rassegna le nere figure incappucciate che vi si trovavano, mentre queste, ubbidienti, si prostravano davanti a lui.  
Per un attimo si disse che, se doveva essere un incubo, era ben strano.  
E poi c’era stato quell’odore, così buono e invitante che per un attimo Harry pensò di essersi lasciato sfuggire un gemito di desiderio.  
 _Omega._  
Harry riconobbe l’odore con precisione.  
Da chi proveniva? Non importava poi molto, visto che era così buono.  
Si avvicinò a una delle figure prone e, con un gesto rapido, vide la sua mano pallida e mostruosa afferrare il cappuccio e sfilarlo.  
Avrebbe indugiato sul fatto che la mano non sembrava la sua, ma una cascata di capelli scuri uscì dal cappuccio e, al di sotto, vide il viso pallido di Piton, che teneva gli occhi bassi ansimando appena.  
Posò la sua mano scheletrica sul capo dell’uomo, accarezzandolo con piacere:  
“Il mio Severus è tornato da me, a quanto vedo.”  
“Sì, Alpha.” Rispose la voce di Piton in un sussurro.  
Si chinò per mettergli una mano sotto il viso e sollevarlo, e vide gli occhi scuri dell’Omega fissarlo come se lo desiderassero intensamente.  
“Dimmi, Severus, quale dei miei Mangiamorte si è preso cura di te, mentre ero via.”  
“Nessuno, Alpha.”  
Vide l’Omega deglutire e poi aggiungere:  
“Silente… lui mi ha tenuto…”  
Sentì la rabbia e un forte senso di possesso invaderlo, al pensiero del suo Omega…  
La mano che non era davvero di Harry si strinse sul viso di Piton, poi sentì quella voce, non sua, chiedere:  
“E con chi hai passato i tuoi calori, Severus?”  
Un singhiozzo sfuggì dalle labbra di Piton e Harry, per un attimo, si ritrovò stranito da quel suono, incongruente sulle labbra del suo professore.  
“Ne… nessuno, Alpha. Lui mi ha fatto… prendere i soppressori.”  
Un’onda di rabbia calda colò su di lui.  
“Lui l’ha fatto?”  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
Sentì la rabbia mischiarsi a qualcosa che era… non ne era certo… lussuria?  
“Non sei più stato annodato per tutti questi anni, Severus?”  
“No, Alpha.”  
Harry si svegliò di colpo mentre ancora sentiva la voce ringhiante nella sua testa che gli diceva:  
 _Questa cagna sarà stretta, ora. Molto stretta. Ed io gli farò davvero molto male._  
Harry si ritrovò con le dita infilate in bocca e un mal di testa infernale.  
L’abitudine lo aveva portato a cercare di non fare rumore, così si era morso le dita.  
Era stato il dolore a svegliarlo di colpo e, adesso, si sentiva davvero un mostro, mentre guardava la grossa eccitazione tra le sue gambe.  
  
_Privet Drive, 5 luglio 1995_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry aveva passato la giornata precedente in camera finché sua zia, quel mattino, lo aveva lasciato uscire per un pesante turno di corvée in giardino.  
Dopo una giornata sotto il sole, spostando i sacchi di concime per le nuove aiuole, potando le siepi, tagliando l’erba, ripulendo e rastrellando il prato per farlo sembrare perfetto, adesso si sentiva sfinito.  
Aveva anche la testa leggera, forse per la fatica o forse per il poco cibo che aveva ricevuto, e arrivò nella sua camera buttandosi sul letto.  
Non poté fare a meno di lanciare un’occhiata alla gabbia di Edvige, sperando che il gufo fosse tornato e che gli avesse portasse notizie, ma non c’era nulla.  
Era solo e isolato da tutti e l’ansia, non sapendo quello che stava succedendo nel Mondo Magico, lo uccideva.  
Avrebbe voluto dormire, anche solo per far passare il tempo più velocemente, ma temeva gli incubi del cimitero e, dal giorno prima, temeva anche quello strano sogno perverso.  
Ne era impaurito perché non ne capiva il senso.  
Aveva sognato che Piton era un Omega, il suo Omega… e sapeva di volerlo… e poi c’erano tutte quelle persone… quei Mangiamorte.  
Harry non solo aveva paura che l’incubo avesse un qualche genere di significato recondito, ma aveva ancora più paura che potesse non essere solo un sogno.  
Era sembrato… gli era sembrato come se lui fosse Lord Voldemort, e questo non aveva senso, vero?  
E se invece ne avesse avuto? Se non fosse stato solo un sogno ma una… visione?  
Scacciò l’idea perché gli sembrava sciocca: sapeva che Piton di certo non era un Omega.  
Non poteva esserlo, perché era sempre stato a scuola e non aveva mai perso un giorno di lezioni e, se invece lo fosse stato, almeno per il calore avrebbe dovuto assentarsi…  
Ma nel sogno parlava di soppressori.  
Victor, anche se davvero con poca gioia, aveva preso i soppressori prima del suo ultimo calore qualche settimana prima, perché aveva temuto che, in alternativa, non avrebbe potuto partecipare alla terza prova…  
Anche se l’idea non gli piaceva, Harry si sforzò di rivedere il sogno come se fosse reale.  
Se era stata una vera visione, allora poteva essere importante, lo sapeva.  
Che Voldemort fosse un Alpha avrebbe potuto intuirlo anche da solo, perché Ron gli aveva detto che il suo genere era considerato più forte, rispetto alla media dei maghi.  
Piton era fedele a quel mostro, quindi?  
Harry era incline a crederlo, visto il ricordo degli occhi adoranti del suo professore.  
Voldemort era un mostro ma Harry aveva capito in fretta, dopo due calori consecutivi passati con Victor, che l’aspetto fisico aveva ben poco a che fare con i rapporti tra Alpha e Omega.  
Se Piton era dalla parte di Voldemort, e se era tornato da lui, che cosa gli avrebbe potuto dire? C’erano segreti importanti, che il professore conosceva e che avrebbe potuto consegnare all’Alpha?  
Harry si morse un labbro.  
In passato Silente lo aveva rassicurato molte volte sulla fedeltà di Piton, ma adesso Harry si chiese se fosse possibile che il Preside, che sembrava sempre sapere qualcosa che a tutti gli altri sfuggiva, fosse davvero così infallibile.  
E Piton… Harry faticava a pensare, perché il ricordo dell’odore dell’Omega, che non aveva mai realmente sentito, gli confondeva le idee.  
Era possibile che non solo Piton fosse un Omega fedele a quel mostro ma che, addirittura, fosse Legato a lui?  
E se lo era, come poteva Silente non saperlo?  
Nei libri che aveva letto nottetempo nella Sezione Proibita, aveva trovato molte descrizioni del Legame, anche se non gli erano mai state del tutto chiare.  
Gli era parso di capire, però, che il Legame fosse il modo tradizionale per un Alpha di controllare un Omega, anche se all’inizio aveva pensato che fosse una specie di vincolo matrimoniale.  
Il problema era che non si era attentato a prendere i libri dalla Sezione Proibita, quindi non era riuscito a leggere abbastanza durante le sue incursioni, per capire esattamente come funzionavano le cose.  
Aveva anche provato a chiedere a Victor, in mancanza di un confidente migliore, ma Harry era riuscito a vedere il cercatore bulgaro solo per brevi momenti, visto il Torneo in corso, le lezioni e il fatto che nessuno dei due avesse un motivo valido per farsi vedere, in pubblico, in compagnia dell’altro.  
Se a quello si aggiungeva la scarsa padronanza della lingua di Krum, era facile capire come mai Harry non fosse riuscito a comprendere nemmeno la metà delle cose che avrebbe voluto sapere.  
Doveva scrivere a Silente per fargli sapere quello che aveva visto?  
Avrebbe potuto farlo ma non era sicuro di volerlo, e poi poteva essere solo un sogno…  
Non sapeva se qualcuno, come Sirius, il signor Weasley o Karkaroff, avesse detto al Preside che lui era un Alpha ma, se così non era, non voleva essere lui a dirglielo.  
Era ancora molto incerto su tutta la faccenda e ne sapeva troppo poco per sentirsi tranquillo.  
Silente aveva disposto della sua vita fino a quel momento, facendolo restare dai suoi orribili parenti; poteva fare di più? Aveva il potere di fare altro, come decidere che si Legasse a un Omega? Una specie di matrimonio?  
Harry deglutì.  
Non era ansioso di saperlo e, inoltre, si giustificò, nel suo sogno Piton non diceva niente di rilevante a Voldemort, quindi…  
  
Era rimasto immerso nei suoi pensieri fin troppo a lungo e, alla fine, doveva essersi addormentato perché, all’improvviso, sentì di nuovo l’odore dell’Omega, ancora prima di vederlo chino davanti a sé.  
Ai suoi piedi.  
“La pozione è pronta?”  
“Sì, Alpha.” Rispose Piton a occhi bassi, porgendo con due mani una fiala.  
“Quanto impiega a fare effetto?”  
“E’ quasi immediata, Alpha.”  
“ **Prendila e spogliati**.”  
Harry si sentì accendere di lussuria e seppe che, qualunque cosa facesse quella pozione, avrebbe preferito non saperlo. O non vederlo.  
Invece non poté fare a meno di seguire con gli occhi il corpo di Piton che, dopo aver bevuto la pozione, ancora inginocchiato ai suoi piedi, si spogliava con movimenti languidi ma veloci.  
Harry avrebbe voluto non vedere il suo professore spogliarsi a quel modo, ma ne sentiva l’odore irresistibile e continuava a osservare con morbosa eccitazione…  
“ **Vieni a prendere il mio nodo** , **adesso, Severus**.”  
 _No, ti prego, no… non voglio vedere questo… no!_  
Ma le immagini continuavano e, all’improvviso, l’odore che percepiva, anche nella visione, divenne insopportabilmente delizioso.  
 _E’ in calore._  
Ringhiò la sua mente Alpha.  
Harry intuì che la pozione servisse a quello: a simulare un calore fuori stagione.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua virilità, mentre le mani abili dell’Omega la estraevano dalle tuniche, liberandola, grossa e pronta.  
Poi l’Omega si sollevò e si girò, sedendosi su di lui, nudo e gemente, e strusciandosi sul suo pene pronto a penetrarlo.  
Per un breve momento Harry si concesse di notare che quello non era il suo pene… il suo era… un po’ più grosso.  
Non indugiò, semplicemente mise una mano al centro della schiena dell’Omega, spingendo in basso il suo busto e lasciandolo per un attimo così, con la faccia verso terra e il suo culo odoroso sollevato, le gambe ridicolmente divaricate al fianco delle sue, poi gli afferrò le natiche e le separò con forza, aprendo l’ano con i pollici, prima di spingerglielo dentro con una sola fortissima spinta.  
L’Omega urlò mentre lui sentiva il suo membro stretto all’inverosimile in quel buco.  
Non poteva essere in calore… era troppo stretto… ma l’odore era quello giusto… era divino…  
 _Il mio bravo Omega, addestrato a urlare per me._  
Harry non voleva vedere altro, voleva scappare, e invece non ci riuscì.  
Quando l’urlo dell’Omega scemò, lui guardò giù, verso il suo cazzo sepolto profondamente nella sua cagna, poi prese a fotterlo, con lunghe spinte forti, trattenendo il corpo dell’Omega con le mani, adesso strette sui suoi fianchi.  
Si sentiva finalmente vivo. Era finalmente tornato a vivere.  
Lo seppe con certezza non appena il suo bravo Omega cominciò a gemere disperato, bisognoso solo del suo nodo.  
Sentì il suo membro gonfiarsi e gonfiarsi, e osservò con interesse l’ano della sua cagna allargarsi per contenerlo mentre, di nuovo, i gemiti divennero urla roche, ma modulate in una voce impossibilmente morbida.  
Vide la carne dell’ano lacerarsi e cominciare a sanguinare, chiaro segno che la pozione, anche se simulava il calore, non preparava davvero il corpo del suo Omega al nodo.  
Non importava.  
 _La mia cagna vuole che gli faccia male._  
Harry si rese conto di essere duro tra le gambe.  
Non capiva nemmeno più se era il suo corpo o quello di Voldemort, ma fu quasi certo che anche il suo nodo si fosse gonfiato.  
Venne in quel buco abusato e lacerato, grugnendo di piacere e sentendo un sommesso bisbiglio provenire dall’Omega:  
“Alpha. Ti prego…”  
Era stata una supplica a voce così bassa che lui sollevò gli occhi, per vedere se gli altri l’avessero sentita.  
I Mangiamorte erano inginocchiati davanti a loro ma nessuno si stava muovendo.  
Vedeva gli occhi di alcuni osservare la scena con cupidigia, quelli di altri invece, erano fermamente fissi sul pavimento.  
Harry si rese conto, di colpo, che la scena si stava svolgendo in pubblico.  
Non lo aveva compreso perché, fino a quel momento, i suoi occhi erano sempre rimasti su Piton, e solo allora aveva capito che lo stava facendo davanti a tutte quelle persone… se non fosse stato un sogno, avrebbe boccheggiato per il disgusto, l’imbarazzo…  
Anche così sentì il piacere dell’orgasmo invaderlo, cominciando a venire in quell’Omega delizioso.  
 _Il mio Omega._  
Fece forza sui fianchi di Piton e lo costrinse a sollevare il busto finché non lo ebbe addosso, poi osservò la cicatrice alla base del collo dell’Omega e, con già i denti estesi, la Morse.  
Penetrò la carne come il suo membro penetrava l’ano di Piton e vi rimase ugualmente bloccato.  
Il sangue fluiva sulle sue labbra, nella sua bocca, e lui sentiva il Legame dargli il controllo dell’Omega.  
 _E’ mio. Vive solo per essere mio. Non desidera altro che il mio nodo._  
Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato quando, alla fine, il nodo si sgonfiò e lui spinse in avanti l’Omega, facendolo finire sul pavimento, senza cura.  
“Sei stato per tanti anni senza un nodo, Severus, e so che ne hai bisogno. Sarò magnanimo e farò in modo di rimediare alle sofferenze che ti ha inflitto Silente. **Presenta il tuo culo a Nott.** ”  
Vide Piton muoversi gattoni, senza nemmeno osare sollevarsi, e dirigersi diligentemente verso uno dei Mangiamorte incappucciati.  
 _La mia brava cagna, bisognosa e ubbidiente._  
“Annoda Severus, Nott.”  
Il Mangiamorte si aprì le vesti e fece esattamente quello che gli era stato detto, senza indugi, mentre lui osservava con cupidigia il volto del suo Omega, contorto dal piacere.  
Oh, sapeva che la sua cagna avrebbe preferito lui ma, dopo così tanti anni senza un nodo, stava praticamente sbavando per il bisogno di essere fottuto e annodato da chiunque.  
Era normale. Era una cagna dopotutto, anche se aveva diversi altri usi.  
Attese in silenzio che Nott finisse di riversarsi nella sua cagna, poi ordinò di nuovo:  
“ **Adesso vai da Malfoy, Severus**.”  
Piton gattonò diligentemente, posizionandosi davanti a un nuovo Mangiamorte, che però esitò:  
“Mio Signore io…”  
Lo interruppe. Non voleva che nulla guastasse il suo divertimento.  
“Severus ne ha bisogno. Soddisfalo.”  
“Sì… sì, mio Signore.”  
E di nuovo la sua cagna gemette e sbavò sul nodo, appassionato e sfrenato, nient’altro che un buco bisognoso, per tutte le tre ore della durata della pozione.  
  
_Privet Drive, 6 luglio 1995_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry si era risvegliato, quella notte, ancora con le mani in bocca e le dita morse a sangue.  
Per un attimo il suo cuore impazzito lo fece mettere in ascolto ma non sentì nessun suono, chiaro segno che non doveva aver fatto poi tanto rumore.  
Poi si rese conto di essere bagno. Fradicio.  
Abbassò gli occhi e vide che aveva davvero avuto un orgasmo e, dalla quantità di liquido che gli si stava raffreddando addosso, poteva anche sospettare che davvero il suo nodo si fosse gonfiato e che lui fosse venuto molte volte, come nel sogno.  
Solo che non era stato un sogno.  
La sua cicatrice bruciava come se qualcuno gli stesse premendo un ferro rovente sulla fronte.  
Si alzò e si avvicinò alla finestra aperta in cerca di frescura, perché la stagione stava diventando sempre più calda giorno dopo giorno.  
Anche se l’aria era immobile lui sentì un brivido.  
Piton era davvero un Omega ed era veramente Legato a Voldemort.  
E Harry aveva fatto sesso con lui.  
 _Non io. Voldemort._  
Però nel sogno…  
 _Visione. Era una visione._  
… nel sogno era Harry che aveva fatto quelle cose. Harry era stato Voldemort. Era stato nella mente di Voldemort.  
Harry trattenne il fiato per un attimo, perché sentiva ancora nel naso l’odore del calore e la sua testa era annebbiata, sia dal dolore alla cicatrice sia da quell’aroma…  
Se era vero…  
 _Lo è. E’ vero._  
… se era vero, allora Harry non capiva. Come poteva Piton, un uomo freddo, spietato, cattivo, accettare che Voldemort lo usasse in quel modo?  
 _E’ un Omega. Lui può ordinargli quello che vuole._  
Per Harry quella fu una rivelazione davvero incredibile.  
Non ci aveva mai pensato. Non aveva capito che potesse essere così.  
Il signor Weasley gli aveva detto che era una cosa da non fare, impartire ordini a un Omega, ma era ovvio che fosse solo una questione di educazione perché, se un Alpha voleva, avrebbe potuto farlo comunque.  
E l’Omega avrebbe eseguito.  
Harry avrebbe preferito credere che Piton fosse un traditore ma d’altra parte, se era vero che le cose stavano così, che scelta avrebbe avuto un Omega?  
 _Pero io… Voldemort… ero certo che gli piacesse… che lo volesse…_  
Harry, sentendo un sapore acido in bocca, si costrinse a ripensare alla scena.  
Piton aveva urlato. Sanguinato. Non si ricordava nemmeno di averlo visto venire.  
Sì, aveva visto il suo viso esprimere piacere…  
 _Merlino! E’ Piton! Come posso pensare a lui in quel modo?_  
Ma non era stato lui. Era Voldemort, si disse di nuovo, prima di tornare al precedente corso di pensieri.  
Piton poteva fingere così bene? Ne era in grado?  
Forse era stata la pozione, perché Harry era abbastanza sicuro che, durante il calore, gli Omega non fossero lucidi… o coscienti, si ricordò amaramente pensando a Krum.  
E poi erano Legati, Piton e Voldemort.  
In quel momento anche la parola ‘Legati’ assunse un significato tutto nuovo.  
Era certo di aver letto che, di solito, la parola ‘Legato’ si riferisse allo status di un Omega… non ricordava di aver mai letto di Alpha Legati…  
Ricordò la sensazione del possesso e guardò la gabbia di Edvige e poi la sua triste stanza.  
Legato.  
Impossibilitato a muoversi, a fuggire.  
La sensazione di malessere al suo stomaco si acuì.  
Non sapeva cosa pensare e c’erano fin troppe cose che avrebbe dovuto considerare… capire…  
Anche se era notte fonda, si mise alla scrivania e provò a scrivere a Sirius.  
La piuma rimase in sospeso sulla pergamena, senza muoversi.  
Che cosa poteva chiedere?  
Se avesse chiesto su Legami e cose del genere, in quel momento, con Voldemort appena risorto, sarebbe sembrato strano, no?  
Le sue preoccupazioni avrebbero dovuto essere ben altre, in quel periodo.  
E poi, era giusto tacere sul sogno? Avrebbe dovuto dirlo a qualcuno?  
 _No._  
Harry non poteva dire che lui aveva fatto quelle cose.  
Il senso di colpa, per aver passato due calori con Victor mentre il ragazzo era incosciente, lo aveva seguito per settimane.  
Non era servito a nulla che il bulgaro gli dicesse più volte, rassicurandolo, che a lui andava bene e che lo voleva.  
Harry aveva continuato a sentirsi un animale, un mostro.  
E adesso come avrebbe potuto confessare, a chiunque, che aveva inflitto un tale tormento a Piton, usandolo e facendolo usare, e che ne aveva goduto?  
Perché il punto era quello: non importava che non fosse stato realmente lui a farlo, perché era innegabilmente il suo seme quello che andava asciugandosi sui vestiti che non aveva ancora avuto la forza di togliersi.  
  
_Privet Drive, 6 luglio 1995_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Un’altra notte.  
Un’altra visione.  
Harry era di nuovo alla finestra, di nuovo con i vestiti sgradevolmente bagnati e la testa pulsante.  
Se chiudeva gli occhi, vedeva di nuovo tutto da capo e, anche se era orribile, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi ancora eccitato.  
Era stato da solo con Piton questa volta e la visione era cominciata quando l’atto sessuale era evidentemente già concluso, perché aveva visto l’Omega steso nel letto, nudo, al suo fianco.  
Nonostante ciò lui era stato arrabbiato.  
Non una rabbia bruciante o improvvisa, no, era stato qualcosa di più sotterraneo, presente ma non evidente.  
Aveva scosso la spalla di Piton con forza e l’Omega era rotolato su un fianco e lo aveva fissato con occhi neri e appassionati, mentre lui gli porgeva la mano e la sua brava cagna la leccava.  
“Come può, quel vecchio, credere che tu sia dalla sua parte, Severus?”  
Piton smise di leccare e rispose lentamente:  
“Lui, Alpha, non capisce. Crede che io ti odi, perché hai ucciso la sangue sporco.”  
“E tu glielo hai lasciato credere…”  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
Accarezzò il capo della sua cagna, compiaciuto.  
“Sei un astuto e viscido bastardo, Severus, fa parte del tuo fascino.”  
Vide una luce rischiarare il viso dell’Omega, e seppe di averlo appena reso orgoglioso con poche parole.  
Era così facile accontentare una cagna come lui, così voglioso e desideroso di nient’altro che di compiacerlo.  
“ **Presentami il tuo culo, Severus,** voglio ricompensarti ancora.”  
“Sì, Alpha.” Rispose l’Omega sollevandosi sulle ginocchia mentre premeva la faccia sul cuscino.  
Lui gli afferrò le braccia e gliele portò dietro la schiena, poi afferrò la bacchetta che non era lontana e, dopo averla fatta roteare tra le sue lunghe dita gessose, diede un piccolo colpo.  
Le braccia del suo Omega rimasero bloccate. Strettamente.  
Subito la sua cagna gemette piano. Gli piaceva essere immobilizzato in balia del suo Alpha. Era sempre stato una cagna bisognosa di molte attenzioni. Era ingorgo.  
“ **Supplicami per averlo di nuovo, Severus.** ”  
“Ah… io ti prego, Alpha, ti supplico, scopami ancora. Ti prego, fottimi. Ne ho così bisogno, Alpha!”  
Vide le natiche dell’Omega sollevarsi ancora di più e gliele afferrò, divaricandole, mentre osservava il suo anello muscolare, adesso di un color rosso vivo e allentato, cercare di contrarsi.  
Come quel vecchio potesse credere che una cagna, questa cagna, fosse capace di tradirlo, era la meravigliosa dimostrazione della sua stoltezza.  
 _La mia cagna vive solo per me._  
Gli infilò dentro tre dita, senza riguardi, allargando ancora di più il suo buco bisognoso e ancora viscido dopo l’ultimo accoppiamento, e lo sentì gemere di piacere.  
“Ti prego, Alpha. Riempimi ancora, ne ho bisogno. Vivo solo per quello, Alpha!”  
Tolse le dita e posizionò il suo cazzo duro contro quel buco pronto, voglioso solo di lui, e lo infilò lentamente, centimetro dopo centimetro, mentre afferrava la sua cagna per i fianchi, premendo le dita sui lividi che gli aveva lasciato nei giorni precedenti.  
“Ti ho addestrato davvero bene, Severus. Ti ho preso che eri solo un ragazzino che non sapeva nemmeno di che cosa aveva bisogno. Lo ricordi?”  
“Sì, Alpha.” Rispose roco l’Omega.  
Si mosse dentro e fuori da quel buco e strinse la presa sui fianchi, fino ad essere certo che alla sua cagna facesse male.  
“Volevi essere il più giovane Maestro di Pozioni del secolo, e io ho fatto in modo che ci riuscissi, non è vero?”  
“Sì, Alpha. Ti prego, di più… più forte.”  
“Volevi essere potente, e io ti ho insegnato.”  
“Sì, Alpha… Sì… ancora… sì…”  
“Ma alla fine non erano quelle, le cose che volevi davvero, giusto Severus?”  
“No, Alpha. Volevo te… solo te… ti prego… ancora…”  
“Che cosa volevi davvero, Severus?”  
“Ah… io… volevo che tu mi tenessi… che mi riempissi, Alpha… che mi punissi e mi disciplinassi… ti volevo… ti voglio…”  
Adesso lui si muoveva rapido, dentro e fuori dalla sua cagna insaziabile, che voleva solo quello.  
Gli venne dentro e poi si sfilò da lui, ordinando:  
“ **Stingi i muscoli e resta fermo, Severus. Tieni dentro il mio seme.** ”  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
Lui si allontanò e, dopo aver guardato lo scrittoio per un attimo, trasfigurò un calamo in un grosso cuneo.  
Tornò dalla sua cagna, ancora immobile con quel culo, voglioso e pieno, sollevato verso di lui.  
Il cuneo era grosso, anche se nemmeno lontanamente quanto il suo membro, e lui glielo spinse dentro, prima di annullare l’incantesimo che legava le braccia dell’Omega.  
“ **Adesso rivestiti, Severus**.”  
La sua brava cagna si mosse con attenzione, come se saggiasse le sue possibilità di muoversi agevolmente, mentre ancora aveva quella grossa intrusione a tendergli l’ano.  
Si rivestì e lui lo osservò, divertito dal tentativo della sua cagna di muoversi languidamente, anche se era chiaro che era scomodo.  
Quando l’Omega fu vestito, lui si alzò e gli mise una mano sul ventre, poi lo guardò di nuovo e ordinò:  
“ **Adesso puoi andare da quello che crede di essere il tuo padrone, Severus. Voglio che tu vada da lui e voglio che tu gli faccia credere di essergli fedele, mentre hai ancora dentro, bloccato, il mio seme a riempirti.** ”  
La sua cagna lo guardò con trasporto e gemette insensato, come se ancora non fosse realmente appagato.  
“Sì, Alpha, sì.”  
Lui lo afferrò rudemente al viso e gli insinuò la lingua in bocca, mentre lo sentiva tremare, ancora eccitato, sempre eccitato.  
All’Omega non importava nemmeno che ora non avesse più un corpo piacevole da guardare o da toccare.  
 _Vuole solo me. Il resto non conta._  
  
_Privet Drive, 10 luglio 1995_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Le visioni non si erano più interrotte.  
Ogni notte, appena cedeva al sonno, lui era Voldemort.  
Si era ripromesso che, se davvero avesse visto o sentito qualcosa d’importante, si sarebbe fatto coraggio e avrebbe scritto a Silente, o a Sirius, ma niente di quello che vedeva, conteneva reali informazioni su cosa Voldemort stesse facendo.  
No, l’unica cosa che Harry vedeva, era una serie interminabile di violenze su Piton.  
A un certo punto si era giustificato dicendosi che, ovviamente, i piani sarebbero stati discussi di giorno, mentre le notti erano dedicate ad altro, e aveva anche accarezzato l’idea di passare i suoi pomeriggi dormendo, a caccia d’informazioni.  
Solo che non erano esattamente le informazioni quello che lui voleva.  
Voleva solo non dover continuare a vedere quello che succedeva tra Voldemort e Piton.  
Soprattutto non voleva più essere lui a fare quelle cose, a svegliarsi bagnato ogni volta, certo di non aver mai goduto tanto nella sua breve vita.  
A un certo livello, anche durante le visioni, sapeva che niente di tutto quello che faceva lo eccitava realmente e, quando era sveglio, era proprio sicuro di esserne disgustato, ma quando la sua mente era là, non poteva fare altro che sentire il piacere di Voldemort e l’odore avvolgente di Piton.  
Piton.  
Harry non riusciva a capire.  
Voldemort lo trattava come se fosse una specie di animale, un oggetto da usare per il suo piacere o per quello di altri, ma nonostante quello il suo professore si lasciava fare qualunque cosa, con un’espressione di rapito trasporto. Come se fosse vero che gli piaceva. Come se fosse vero che lo voleva.  
Harry non lo credeva possibile.  
Semplicemente non poteva.  
Aveva troppe domande ma almeno, quel giorno, aveva forse trovato un modo per avere alcune risposte.  
Si era svegliato e, sul davanzale, aveva visto un grosso falco con una nota per lui.  
Aveva già ricevuto lettere, sia da Ron sia da Hermione e Sirius, ma nessuno di loro gli aveva detto granché e, l’unica cosa che aveva capito, era che si trovavano tutti insieme.  
Però nessuno di loro aveva mai usato un uccello del genere e…  
Harry prese la lettera dalla gamba del falco e la aprì incuriosito, solo per scoprire che era di Victor.  
Nei rari momenti che avevano passato insieme, quando Krum non era in calore, e quando entrambi erano avvolti da spessi incantesimi cancella odori, avevano scoperto che riuscivano a comunicavano abbastanza bene per iscritto, perché Victor se la cavava meglio, in quel modo, piuttosto che a parole.  
E adesso il ragazzo gli aveva mandato una lettera…  
Era una missiva un po’ formale, come se Krum non sapesse bene che cosa scrivere o cosa chiedere, e lasciava intuire che il ragazzo fosse curioso di sapere quello che era successo davvero, durante la terza prova, ma non lo chiedeva apertamente: dopo aver toccato l’argomento, era passato a ringraziare di nuovo Harry per essere rimasto con lui per i calori, dicendogli che era stato un ottimo Alpha.  
La voce ringhiante nella testa di Harry sollevò il suo muso e si compiacque:  
 _Mi vorrebbe ancora. E ancora._  
Harry scacciò l’idea perché, anche se fosse stata vera, sarebbe comunque stata solo una parte, di Victor, a desiderarlo.  
Nei loro brevi dialoghi Harry aveva capito che, nel paese di Victor, non esisteva nulla come una Lista o la Rivendicazione.  
Alpha e Omega si Legavano, se lo volevano, ma in quel caso era davvero una specie di contratto matrimoniale e Krum gli aveva spiegato che non era interessato a niente del genere, perché voleva dedicarsi al Quidditch ancora per diversi anni e inoltre non era difficile per lui, famoso com’era, trovare degli Alpha disposti a soddisfarlo durante il calore.  
Victor era stato anche gentile, quando Harry, nei primi giorni di gennaio, era riuscito a fermarlo in un posto fuori vista e si era scusato.  
Ricordava di quanto si fosse vergognato per aver approfittato di lui, così le scuse gli erano uscite balbettanti e insensate.  
Victor aveva solo scrollato le spalle e aveva cercato di spiegargli che era andata bene ma, a causa delle difficoltà nella lingua, Harry non aveva capito e il ragazzo, frustrato, se ne era semplicemente andato.  
Il giorno dopo Harry aveva ricevuto un messaggio scritto dove Victor, che usava un ottimo incantesimo di traduzione, gli aveva spiegato che non era arrabbiato e che anzi era molto contento di com’erano andate le cose.  
Gli aveva scritto che si era ripreso, dopo il calore, sentendosi molto soddisfatto e con la sicurezza che Harry gli fosse rimasto vicino spesso. Aggiungeva di non ricordare nessun dolore dovuto all’astinenza, quindi era contento.  
Harry era arrossito mentre leggeva ma si era ritrovato fin troppo eccitato, quando aveva capito che Victor lo aveva invitato a condividere anche il suo prossimo calore.  
Dopo si erano scambiati alcuni altri messaggi e adesso Harry vide in Victor qualcuno cui poter chiedere almeno alcune cose, senza dover spiegare proprio nulla.  
Harry aveva confessato a Victor che era stata la sua prima volta e che sapeva poco di tutto, essendo stato allevato da babbani, quindi non ci sarebbe stato nulla di strano se lui avesse chiesto spiegazioni sul Legame, sul Morso o semplicemente su come reagivano gli Omega a certe cose.  
Con quello in mente prese carta e pergamena e si mise a scrivere.  



	14. Lisciare le piume di un Alpha Grifondoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 2 agosto 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Era la seconda volta che Severus si ritrovava solo dopo che Potter se ne era andato dalle sue stanze alterato.  
La differenza era che la prima volta almeno non erano ancora Legati mentre ora…  
Potter aveva visto tutto quello che gli era successo con il Signore Oscuro.  
Severus era rimasto sempre sotto soppressori, fin troppo lucido e per niente in calore, così ricordava perfettamente ogni orribile volta in cui, la voce Alpha del Signore Oscuro, lo aveva costretto a lasciarsi violare e sodomizzare. Era stato costretto a compiacere il suo Signore e tutti quelli che lui aveva voluto, uno dopo l’altro, che fossero altri Alpha o semplici Mangiamorte arrapati.  
E Potter aveva visto tutto, fin da quando… quanti anni aveva avuto il moccioso? Quattordici o quindici, si rese conto Severus.  
Non lo aveva mai immaginato, nemmeno durante le lezioni di occlumanzia.  
Sapeva che Potter aveva avuto delle visioni dalla mente del Signore Oscuro, ma mai aveva pensato che fossero qualcosa di più che rapidi frammenti.  
Invece erano state vere e proprie visioni.  
Potter aveva detto che sentiva tutto quello che il Signore Oscuro provava, e questo voleva dire che aveva sentito tutto il suo compiacimento e la perversa gioia, ogni volta che Severus era stato tormentato.  
Merlino, nessun ragazzino avrebbe dovuto vedere cose del genere, tantomeno provarle… e inoltre Potter si sentiva in colpa, come se davvero fosse stato lui, a fare quelle cose… ed era quello che lo aveva spinto a rivendicare Severus, come se il loro Legame fosse una specie di ammenda.  
E c’era altro.  
Severus lo aveva più o meno saputo fin dalle lezioni di occlumanzia, ma aveva cercato di accantonare il pensiero: sapeva che Potter aveva avuto un’infanzia non proprio perfetta, anche se lui aveva preferito continuare a insultarlo, come se fosse davvero un ragazzino viziato, per mantenere le apparenze. Era stato facile, vista l’enorme somiglianza del ragazzo con il padre, e anche quando aveva visto le cicatrici sulla sua schiena, aveva comunque lasciato stare. Aveva ignorato la questione anche quando Potter gli aveva apertamente detto di essere stato allevato per morire contro il Signore Oscuro.  
Era stato così concentrato a commiserare se stesso e la sua vita, considerando Potter solo un altro stupido Alpha con il nodo nel cervello, che era stato facilissimo non smuoversi mai di un pollice dalle sue convinzioni.  
E adesso si sentiva orribile.  
Per quanto in modo presuntuoso e maldestro, fin troppo guidato da stupide idee Alpha, quell’orribile moccioso aveva solo cercato di rendere la sua vita, se non felice, almeno sopportabile.  
Lo aveva fatto per Severus, ignorando volutamente il fatto che era un Alpha adorato da tutto il Mondo Magico e che, finalmente, avrebbe potuto avere una vita felice semplicemente legandosi a un’Omega giovane, carina e compiacente.  
Potter però non credeva nemmeno di meritare la felicità. Era così pieno di rammarico e colpa che voleva solo punire se stesso, e questo il Legame glielo aveva confermato in maniera fin troppo chiara.  
Severus aveva interpretato ogni cosa che era successa solo in base alla sua stupida convinzione che Potter volesse insultarlo e umiliarlo, come aveva sempre fatto il suo borioso padrino. Non era andata così, e adesso Severus lo sapeva, quindi ingoiò il suo stupido orgoglio e si portò una mano al ventre, che era ancora perfettamente piatto ma che già sentiva contenere la vita.  
Se c’era una qualche redenzione, per loro, doveva essere in quel bambino.  
Si alzò e andò al camino, arrivando a Grimmauld Place e sperando di trovare Potter e di poter, in qualche modo, far funzionare il Legame più improbabile di sempre.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 2 agosto 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Il ragazzo non era nella grande cucina e l’incantesimo cancella odori doveva ancora essere attivo, perché Severus non sentiva l’aroma di Potter da nessuna parte.  
Era strano che non annullasse l’incantesimo nemmeno quando era in casa, ma in quel momento a Severus non serviva davvero seguire l’odore, perché poteva sentire la vicinanza dell’Alpha attraverso il Legame.  
Salì le scale e trovò Potter in salotto.  
Era steso per il lungo sul divano, un braccio sulla faccia, ed era piuttosto chiaro che stesse piangendo.  
“Potter, smettila.” Disse Severus nel suo solito tono rabbioso, non perché fosse incazzato ma solo per cercare di smuovere il ragazzo.  
“Che razza di eroe sei, se ti metti a piagnucolare come un moccioso?”  
Potter si tirò a sedere, passandosi la manica sul viso per asciugarlo, e lo guardò da sotto in su.  
“Non sono un eroe, non lo sono mai stato. Sono un mostro.”  
Severus sapeva esattamente che cosa doveva fare un buon Omega perché il suo Alpha si sentisse grande e potente, ma non aveva mai dovuto farlo senza esservi costretto, per il semplice fatto che nessun Alpha di sua conoscenza aveva mai avuto bisogno di qualcosa del genere, semmai del contrario.  
Sarebbe stato più facile, se avesse prima annullato l’incantesimo cancella odori.  
Alzò la bacchetta e lasciò che l’odore del suo Alpha lo colpisse in pieno: il calore era passato da giorni ma era ancora difficile non barcollare davanti a Potter, anche se così era tutto più facile.  
“Non sei un mostro. Sei il mio Alpha.” Disse Piton piano, poi lasciò che Potter, che Harry, lo vedesse non crollare sulle ginocchia, ma abbassarsi piano, del tutto volontariamente, di fronte a lui.  
Potter non disse niente, forse stupito o forse ancora troppo annebbiato dalla sua autocommiserazione.  
Severus si mosse in avanti e gli mise le mani sulle ginocchia, scostandogliele per mettervisi in mezzo, prima di cominciare a slacciargli i jeans.  
Le mani impacciate di Potter lo presero per i polsi.  
“A… aspetta, no.”  
“Potter non essere stupido. Ti farà sentire meglio.” Rispose Severus, osservando gli occhi ancora lucidi del ragazzo.  
“Non lo farà. Non mi sentirò meglio, sapendo che lo fai perché questo stupido Legame te lo impone.”  
Severus svicolò le mani dalla presa molle di Potter e si tirò indietro, anche se di poco.  
“Sono venuto qua di mia spontanea volontà.”  
“Hai annullato l’incantesimo. Dubito che adesso ci sia qualcosa che tu faccia di tua volontà e non per questo maledetto odore che mi porto addosso.”  
Severus inalò forte e dovette sforzarsi per non emettere un gemito di piacere intenso.  
“Ho annullato io l’incantesimo. Se non avessi voluto, non l’avrei fatto.”  
“Perché lo hai fatto, allora?”  
Bella domanda.  
Severus si accomodò sui talloni, sempre più lontano da Potter, anche se in realtà la mossa era calcolata. L’ego di un Alpha adorava avere un Omega molto più in basso di lui.  
“Perché l’odore aiuta me a essere meno testardo, e te a essere più orgoglioso.”  
Potter sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso:  
“In che senso?”  
Merlino, il ragazzo era di un’ignoranza abissale.  
Abbastanza ovvio, visto che non era stato allevato tra i maghi, e che era stato costretto a nascondere il suo odore da sempre, senza mai poter realizzare quali fossero le normali interazioni tra Alpha e Omega.  
“Se sento il tuo odore, mi viene voglia di compiacerti, e se tu senti il mio, ti viene voglia di dimostrarmi che sei forte e in grado di proteggermi. E’ istintivo e ti farà sentire meglio.”  
Potter non ne sembrava molto convinto, in quel momento, e non sembrava nemmeno molto un dominante Alpha, se era per quello.  
“Non potresti sederti sul divano, per favore? Credo che lo troverei meno strano.”  
Severus quasi non riuscì a crederci. Potter non lo voleva lì per terra? Si alzò piuttosto titubante, incerto se fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Dopotutto era lì per cercare di far sentire meglio quello stupido moccioso… Chiese indagatore:  
“Non ti da fastidio, sei sicuro?”  
“Che cosa dovrebbe darmi fastidio, di preciso?” Domandò il ragazzo tentennando. Merlino, sembrava così giovane in quel momento.  
“Sono più alto di te.” Spiegò laconicamente Severus. “Agli Alpha non piace che un Omega sia più in alto rispetto a loro.”  
“Questo è stupido. Tu sei sempre stato più alto di me, non è che non lo sappia. E non dirmi che è istintivo o qualche altra stronzata del genere, perché non mi sembra che mi abbia mai dato nessun fastidio.”  
Poi Potter ci pensò per un attimo e aggiunse, con voce molto incerta:  
“Ci sono un bel po’ di cose, di questo genere, che non capisco.”  
Severus si rese conto che Potter stava un po’ meglio, perché sentiva il peso sul Legame più leggero. Stava di nuovo pensando che loro avessero una possibilità, e questa volta Severus voleva davvero provare. Nessuno di loro due aveva altra scelta, comunque, e rendersi le cose più facili era solo sensato.  
“Posso… provare a spiegartele... credo, ma non ho molta pazienza, Potter.”  
“Già, sì. Anche questo lo sapevo già.”  
Potter non sembrava voler dire altro e Severus cercò qualcosa che potesse fargli piacere.  
Se non poteva lenire il suo Alpha con il sesso, almeno poteva provarci con le parole adeguate.  
“Per quanto riguarda i Weasley e gli altri, l’ho presa male. Verrò con te, anche se sa Merlino che, al primo commento sgradito, te ne affatturo almeno un paio.”  
Potter ridacchiò.  
Non era una vera risata allegra ma almeno era qualcosa di meglio delle lacrime.  
“Come puoi pensare che qualcuno oserebbe un commento stupido, con Molly presente?”  
Severus non ci aveva minimamente pensato ma la cosa lo tranquillizzò.  
Sapeva che i figli di Molly erano piuttosto intimoriti dalla madre, e aveva sentito dire che era stata lei a uccidere Bellatrix Lestrange, quindi il loro timore non doveva essere del tutto infondato.  
“Sì, immagino che tu abbia ragione.”  
Potter ci pensò un attimo e poi disse:  
“E per gli altri, se preferisci andare da solo, lo capisco, davvero. Non voglio importi la mia presenza, se ti imbarazza.”  
Severus gemette.  
Questa era un’altra cosa da Alpha che Potter faceva senza rendersene conto. Si costrinse a spiegare con pazienza:  
“Potter, io so come funziona il tuo istinto e tu evidentemente no. Ogni volta che metto in discussione il tuo ruolo, tu cominci a sentirti inadeguato. La maggior parte degli Alpha reagisce semplicemente punendo l’Omega, fino a tirargli fuori a forza una dichiarazione di sottomissione, ma siccome tu sei notevolmente più inesperto, e dannatamente Grifondoro, ti deprimi a morte. Io sapevo che ti avrebbe dato fastidio, non potermi presentare in giro come tuo compagno, a maggior ragione perché il tuo lato Alpha non vede l’ora di vantarsi di avermi ingravidato al primo calore insieme, e l’ho detto per vedere fino a che punto potevo spingermi, prima che perdessi le staffe. Quello che non sapevo, era che invece ti avrei ridotto a un cumulo di moccio.”  
Potter aggrottò la fronte e sembrò meditare per un attimo, poi la voce gli uscì irritata:  
“Lo hai sempre fatto apposta? Sapevi che, a un certo livello, le tue parole mi avrebbero irritato e ferito, e lo hai fatto apposto? Non solo stasera ma anche le altre volte che abbiamo parlato?”  
Severus si sentì davvero stronzo a quel punto.  
Era abbastanza vero che aveva intenzionalmente usato le parole per infastidire l’Alpha, ma spesso non era stato quello, il motivo per cui aveva detto certe cose, e preferì chiarire:  
“Sapevo che ti avrebbe ferito, ma quello che ho detto lo pensavo. Credevo davvero che stessi cercando di umiliarmi in ogni modo possibile. Forse, a un certo punto, ho capito che tu non ne eri cosciente, ma ero già arrabbiato.”  
Potter sembrò rischiararsi un poco:  
“Adesso però sei venuto qua. Per farmi sentire meglio.”  
Severus si sentì vagamente imbarazzato. Non era parlando, che aveva immaginato di lenire l’Alpha.  
“Sì, beh, a quanto pare tu sei un tipo di Alpha difficile, da soddisfare, Potter.”  
“Tu non sei in calore, ed io mi sono sentito già abbastanza orribile per essermi evidentemente approfittato di te. Non voglio costringerti a fare nient’altro.”  
Merlino, sarebbe stata davvero dura! Il ragazzo in pratica continuava a supplicare per avere delle rassicurazioni, e Severus non era abituato a qualcosa del genere, in un Alpha.  
“Lo stai facendo di nuovo. Vuoi solo che rassicuri il tuo lato Alpha e che ti dica che sono qui perché sei splendido, possente e tutto il repertorio… ed io non sono la persona giusta, per dire certe cose. Non potevi semplicemente lasciarti fare un pompino, come qualunque Alpha pervertito?”  
Potter arrossì istantaneamente, e Severus si chiese come fosse possibile. Il moccioso lo aveva scopato per undici giorni di seguito, ed erano anni che vedeva Severus in una prospettiva decisamente poco casta. Perché adesso che si imbarazzava alla menzione di un pompino?  
“Non… non potresti cominciare col darmi un bacio?”  
Fu in quel momento che Severus analizzò meglio quello che sentiva provenire dal Legame: Potter non desiderava solo essere rassicurato, lui voleva sentirsi amato. Severus non aveva nemmeno idea se fosse in grado di dare amore, a chiunque, ma la sua parte Omega gli urlò che, se era quello di cui il suo Alpha aveva bisogno, lui era tenuto almeno a provare.  
“No. Non posso.” Rispose Severus con un sorrisetto, davanti al quale Potter sembrò di nuovo crollare, finché lui, impietosito, aggiunse sornione “Sei tu l’Alpha. Se vuoi qualcosa, prenditelo.”  
Severus credeva che lo avrebbe incitato, in quel modo, infiammato anche, ma Potter rimase gelido.  
“Non voglio niente che tu non sia disposto a darmi.” Rispose con voce quasi rotta.  
“Sei. Davvero. Il. Peggior. Alpha. Del. Mondo.” Scandì Severus sorridendo e mettendogli un dito sulle labbra, per impedirgli di rispondere. “E questo è un grosso, molto grosso complimento, provenendo da me, Potter.”  
Poi spostò la mano tra i capelli, sempiternamente scompigliati, del suo Alpha, e avvicinò la sua testa per dargli il bacio che desiderava, ma che non era disposto a rubare.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 3 Agosto 1998_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
  
Il legame con Piton era come un lungo giro sulle montagne russe.  
Harry era passato da picchi di euforia a profondità di depressione ogni volta che doveva rapportarsi con il suo Omega.  
Quello era sicuramente un momento idilliaco, perché Harry si sentiva soffuso di caldo appagamento, disteso nel grande letto dove avevano passato il calore di Severus, con il corpo caldo dell’uomo addormentato su di lui.  
Harry inalò il profumo del suo Omega e si sentì profondamente felice. Nessun’altro aveva mai avuto un profumo così perfetto e inebriante.  
La sera prima era stata abbastanza illuminante, per lui, poiché Piton sembrava più disposto del solito a spiegargli le cose.  
Evidentemente era vero che faceva cose da Alpha senza esserne nemmeno cosciente, ma era felice che il suo Omega avesse deciso di spiegargliele, invece di arrabbiarsi e di farlo sentire inadeguato ogni volta.  
Piton lo aveva baciato molto a lungo, prima esplorando la sua bocca e poi mordicchiandogli le labbra, fino a scendere sul suo collo e, a quel punto, Harry si era sentito in diritto di prendere qualcosa, dal suo Omega, anche se era molto incerto su cosa fosse lecito pretendere.  
Aveva cominciato a spogliare Piton e, appena era riuscito a denudargli il petto, aveva sentito la voglia irresistibile di mordere e lambire i suoi capezzoli e poi di scendere giù, aprirgli i pantaloni e prenderglielo in bocca.  
Era tutto molto diverso, rispetto a quando Piton era stato in calore. Innanzi tutto i suoi gemiti erano meno languidi e meno persi e l’uomo sembrava fin troppo cosciente di quello che Harry stava facendo, cosa che ancora lo imbarazzava.  
Harry però voleva soddisfarlo. Voleva saperlo contento, e sentiva il bisogno di prendersi cura di lui, in ogni modo. Piton, Severus, doveva essere felice. Era importante, molto più importante che soddisfare se stesso.  
Glielo prese tra le labbra e cominciò a succhiarlo, cullandogli dolcemente lo scroto tra le mani.  
Era curioso di sapere che gusto avesse il seme limpido del suo Omega.  
Non era difficile manovrarsi in bocca quel membro piccolo e duro, e Harry rifletté che era quasi incredibile, che invece Piton riuscisse a prendere il suo grosso cazzo fino in gola.  
L’immagine lo fece eccitare ancora di più ma voleva, prima di ogni altra cosa, far godere il suo Omega.  
Succhiò forte e con passione, avvolgendo la lingua calda intorno alla durezza tra le sue labbra, mentre si rendeva conto, con una punta di umorismo, che erano finiti nella stessa posizione nella quale la serata era iniziata, solo a ruoli invertiti.  
Sopra di sé Harry sentì Piton gemere più forte e mormorare un 'Oh Merlino!' particolarmente convincente, proprio prima che il suo membro si gonfiasse, e che lui si riversasse nella bocca di Harry, che tenne sulla lingua il suo seme per un attimo, assaporandolo prima di deglutire.  
Se odori e sapori potevano essere identici, avrebbe detto che quello era lo stesso perfetto odore del suo Omega.  
Harry tenne fra le labbra il cazzo di Piton ancora per un po’, finché non lo sentì cominciare a perdere rigidità, poi si sollevò verso di lui e lo trovò con la testa ancora riversa indietro, sulla spalliera del divano.  
Raggiunse la sua bocca per un altro bacio ma fu breve, perché il suo Omega sembrava senza fiato.  
Harry lo guadò, adesso davvero dall’alto in basso, e lo sentì ridacchiare piano, prima che gli dicesse:  
“Harry, questa è un’altra cosa che gli Alpha non fanno.”  
Harry sorrise come un cretino, solo felice di sentire il suo nome sulle labbra del suo Omega appagato, e poi chiese, cercando di non suonare troppo scandalizzato:  
“Mi stai dicendo che nessuno te lo aveva mai preso in bocca?”  
Piton chiuse gli occhi e adesso sembrò lui, quello in difficoltà.  
“Sicuramente no, ma posso abituarmi.”  
Harry ridacchiò, immensamente felice di aver appena fatto qualcosa che nessuno aveva mai fatto per il suo Omega prima, e chiese piano:  
“Ti va… vorresti passare la notte qui?”  
Piton aprì gli occhi e lo fissò per un attimo:  
“Ah. No. Ero venuto solo per insultarti e andarmene.”  
Al ‘no’ Harry si era sentito morire, e ci aveva messo un attimo a capire che Piton lo stava prendendo in giro.  
Ringhiò piano, prima di rispondere:  
“Merlino, sei insopportabile.” Poi, senza aspettare il permesso, gli passò le mani sotto il culo e lo sollevò di peso. Quando sentì le lunghe gambe del suo Omega avvolgersi intorno alla sua vita, e la testa di Piton appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla, tutto il suo mondo gli sembrò tornare a posto.  
Lo trasportò in camera e lo buttò sul letto, afferrandogli i pantaloni, che gli aveva solo slacciato ma mai veramente tolto.  
Adesso che lo aveva davanti, mentre non era in calore, Harry si sentì intimorito.  
Era bellissimo, bianco e marmoreo, quasi di porcellana, e lui non aveva davvero idea di cosa poteva, o non poteva, fare con quel corpo invitante.  
“Potter, qual è il problema adesso? Sento l’odore della tua agitazione, sai?”  
Harry deglutì e si costrinse a rispondere:  
“Non ho idea di cosa fare.” Disse vergognoso.  
Gli occhi di Severus lampeggiarono e Harry attese l’ovvio insulto che sarebbe arrivato.  
“Comincia a spogliarti, magari, e poi vieni da me.” Fu invece la risposta tranquilla che ricevette.  
Harry eseguì, impacciato, sentendosi osservato dal suo Omega.  
Oh, quello che aveva detto Piton doveva essere proprio vero: si sentiva costantemente sotto processo. Bastava il pensiero di non essere abbastanza, per il suo Omega, a farlo star male.  
Una volta che fu nudo, lo osservò da sotto le ciglia, sperando ardentemente di non vedere segni di disgusto.  
Severus sollevò le braccia, come per invitarlo a un abbraccio, e lui si avvicinò lentamente, volendo assaporare ogni istante che lo faceva avvicinare all’oggetto del suo desiderio.  
Quando sentì le braccia invitanti del suo Omega stringersi intorno a sé, istintivamente lo baciò piano, dannatamente eccitato. Lo voleva da morire ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato lubrificato, fuori dal calore, e non era certo di come fare.  
Severus lo scostò appena e sussurrò sulle sue labbra:  
“Non è proprio la nostra prima volta, quindi perché adesso sei così preoccupato?” Chiese piano con voce rincuorante, come se gli stesse suggerendo che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Harry si agitò, incerto:  
“Ehm… veramente per me lo è. E’ la prima volta che sono con qualcuno che non è in calore e non so… non voglio farti male.” Gli occhi di Harry si spostarono a fissare il cuscino, del tutto perso nella sua inadeguatezza.  
Severus gli prese il viso tra le mani.  
“Harry guardami. Anche se non sono in calore, e anche se tu sei davvero dotato anche per un Alpha, non mi farai male. Non annoderai nemmeno, quindi come potresti farmi male?”  
Harry si morse un labbro. Odiava ammettere una cosa così stupida in quel momento, e la sua eccitazione scemò immediatamente.  
“Non conosco nemmeno un incantesimo lubrificante…” Disse arrossendo anche sulle orecchie.  
Si aspettava di essere deriso, adesso, invece Piton semplicemente gli fece un sorriso sghembo, si mise tre dita in bocca e le succhiò, prima di sporgerle tra le sue gambe.  
“Guardami.” Gli sussurrò con voce roca e Harry rimase semplicemente affascinato, mentre vedeva le dita dell’uomo sparire nel suo ano, una dopo l’altra.  
Harry lo vide portarsi la mano libera al cazzo e cominciare a masturbarsi, gemendo mentre si dava piacere da solo.  
“Merlino e Morgana, sei davvero una cagna!” Le parole erano sfuggite dalla bocca di Harry prima ancora che potesse rendersi conto che, probabilmente, erano offensive.  
Severus aprì gli occhi che aveva socchiuso e lo osservò, con uno scintillio che Harry non aveva mai visto prima.  
“Sì, Alpha. Sono la _tua_ cagna.”  
Il cazzo di Harry scattò in avanti così all’improvviso, e lui si sentì così duro, che fu quasi doloroso.  
Afferrò di scatto la mano di Piton e lo costrinse a togliere le dita da quel buco invitante, poi si leccò la mano come aveva visto fare al suo Omega e gli infilò le sue dita nell’ano che, adesso, gli sembrava molto più stretto di quando lo aveva avuto durante il calore.  
Sentì l’anello muscolare stringersi intorno alle sue dita, e le allargò piano, per rilassarlo, mentre per buona misura si leccava il palmo dell’altra mano e cominciava a masturbarsi, inumidendosi il più possibile.  
Lo fece in fretta però, perché sentiva solo l’incredibile urgenza di scopare il suo Omega.  
Tolse le dita e si posizionò tra le gambe di Piton ma, all’ultimo momento, si bloccò e lo guardò in faccia.  
“Posso davvero?” Chiese.  
Oh, non si sarebbe fermato per nulla al mondo, ma voleva proprio sentirglielo dire. Harry cominciava a capire che il gioco di parole, basato sui loro istinti, poteva essere giocato da due parti.  
“Se non mi scopi adesso, il prossimo calore lo vado a passare in infermeria!” Rispose Piton in un sibilo cattivo.  
Non era esattamente la supplica accorata che il lato Alpha di Harry avrebbe voluto sentire, ma se lo fece bastare.  
Spinse forte e gli fu dentro, sollevando indietro quelle lunghe gambe per arrivare ancora più in profondità dentro di lui, sentendo l’ano di Severus stretto e bollente, intorno al suo cazzo bisognoso.  
Piton gemette forte e Harry cominciò a scoparlo per tutto il tempo che la sua eccitazione gli permise, spingendosi ogni volta fino in fondo, cercando di marchiarlo e di farlo suo, in ogni modo, ringhiando in apprezzamento a ogni gemito che riusciva a strappargli dalla gola.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 3 Agosto 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Severus si svegliò con la testa ancora sul petto di Harry.  
Aveva i muscoli del collo indolenziti e non solo quelli, e sollevò appena la testa per controllare se il moc… se il suo Al… se Harry era sveglio.  
Evidentemente lo era, perché lo stava guardando con grandi occhi verdissimi.  
“Buongiorno. Ti va la colazione?” Chiese, premuroso com’era stato durante il suo calore.  
Severus avrebbe voluto tenere stretto il suo Alpha e non lasciarlo alzare, ma doveva andare a Hogwarts, doveva aiutare con la ricostruzione e doveva…  
“Caffè magari. Senza zucchero.” Rispose, perché il caffè zuccherato gli piaceva solo dopo il calore, quando aveva bisogno di reintegrare le energie perse.  
“Uova e pancetta no?” Domandò Harry, districandosi da lui e dalle lenzuola e cominciando ad alzarsi.  
“Ho un vago ricordo di deliziosa pancetta molto croccante, in effetti.” Commentò Severus, che a un tratto si sentiva affamato.  
“Vado in bagno di sotto. Ti lascio libero questo.” Disse Harry uscendo, e Severus si concesse di occhieggiargli il culo, mentre passava.  
Per un attimo meditò se richiamarlo indietro, per una sessione di sesso mattutino, ma poi ci ripensò e invece si rilassò ancora un po’ nel letto, in un appagato dormiveglia.  
Si sentiva… caldo, comodo… felice?  
Era davvero così facile? Bastava davvero uno stupido Alpha Grifondoro, tutto bisognoso di qualcuno che gli lisciasse le piume perennemente arruffate e piene d’insicurezze, per farlo sentire così?  
Severus ritrattò il suo quadro mentale in un attimo: bastava davvero uno… stupido era stupido, e Grifondoro lo era innegabilmente… un Alpha premuroso, del tutto disposto a fare follie per lui? A curarlo, preparargli la colazione, scoparlo…  
Fece un piccolo movimento e contrasse i muscoli per controllare i danni.  
Si sentiva un po’ indolenzito ma niente di troppo drammatico, considerando il mostro che Pot… Harry aveva tra le gambe.  
Con quell’affare, Severus si domandava come fosse possibile, che nessuno avesse mai sospettato la sua natura di Alpha…  
Si costrinse ad alzarsi poco dopo e, quando scese in cucina, Harry era di nuovo ai fornelli, lavato e vestito, anche se un bagno aveva fatto ben poco per togliergli il muschiato odore di Alpha.  
Harry gli passò la tazza di caffè quasi senza girarsi, e Severus la prese, sedendosi.  
“Perché cucini sempre tu? Sono abbastanza sicuro che tu abbia un elfo, qui.”  
Harry si girò appena, tenendo un occhio alla pancetta.  
“Mi piace cucinare.” Rispose semplicemente, servendo in tavola.  
Severus guardò le pietanze sul tavolo e chiese di nuovo:  
“Perché fai schifo in pozioni, se ti piace cucinare? E’ abbastanza simile, no?”  
Harry lo guardò male.  
“Faccio schifo perché il mio professore mi odia.” Poi, dopo un’altra occhiataccia, aggiunse: “E comunque, con Lumacorno andavo meglio!”  
Severus sibilò appena:  
“Con Lumacorno stavi _barando_.”  
Harry gli scoccò un’occhiata nervosa, poi chiese:  
“Davvero vuoi parlare dei miei voti in pozioni?”  
“E’ un argomento come un altro.” Rispose Severus, che in realtà trovava sempre divertente far notare a Pot… a Harry le sue mancanze, anche se forse, poiché era lì apposta per non farlo sentire troppo inadeguato, avrebbe potuto parlare d’altro.  
Sbuffò infastidito:  
“Va bene. Di cosa vuoi parlare, allora?”  
Il legame tirò all’improvviso. Disagio. Imbarazzo. E Harry, davanti a lui, era di nuovo rosso. Cosa diavolo aveva sempre da imbarazzarsi, quel ragazzo?  
“Cosa? Avanti, cosa?” Chiese infastidito. Come poteva provare imbarazzo, era ancora oltre la sua comprensione.  
“E’… uhm… è stupido.”  
“Tu sei stupido, quindi non mi sconvolgerò. Avanti, parla.”  
“Ecco, mi chiedevo se quella cosa che hai detto, sai, sulle mie dimensioni… ecco, è vera o…”  
A Severus quasi andò di traverso il caffè. Che avrebbe dovuto continuare a rassicurare il moccioso, per lungo tempo, lo aveva capito, ma davvero non credeva che ci fosse bisogno di rassicurarlo su quello!  
“P…Harry, sì. Sei molto più dotato anche di un normale Alpha. Va bene?”  
Severus era sicuro che il ragazzo gli avrebbe elargito un ghigno vittorioso, tipico di un Alpha possente e… e Harry invece sbiancò di colpo.  
“Sono un mostro.”  
Severus gemette.  
Doveva andare a Hogwarts, aveva cose da fare e non aveva assolutamente tempo…  
“Merlino, non di nuovo! Perché, tutte le cose che farebbero felice qualunque altra persona, per te sono drammatiche? Qualunque ragazzo sarebbe orgoglioso anche solo di essere un Alpha, e chiunque sarebbe più che felice di essere così ben equipaggiato! Perché non ti entra in quella testa dura?”  
Harry sembrò rilassarsi appena:  
“Non sono un mostro?”  
Severus alzò un sopracciglio. Sapeva cosa doveva dire, ma lo odiava dal profondo. Si costrinse comunque.  
“In questo particolare frangente, se anche fossi un mostro, a me non dispiacerebbe per niente, Alpha.”  
“Lo dici apposta, vero? Questa stupida cosa dell’Alpha?”  
A Severus scappò un sorriso. Forse non era un caso proprio disperato, forse poteva imparare…  
“Certo che lo dico apposta, visto che sembra che tu abbia bisogno di numerosi promemoria.” Poi, dopo un attimo, Severus decise che poteva anche togliersi la curiosità, a quel punto:  
“Comunque spiegami, com’è possibile che nessuno si sia mai accorto che sei un Alpha? Va bene l’incantesimo cancella odori, ma i tuoi compagni avrebbero dovuto notare, che sei mostruosamente troppo dotato, per un ragazzo normale.”  
L’imbecille arrossì di nuovo ma adesso il legame trasmise a Severus disagio, e non imbarazzo.  
“Io non… non è che mi sia mai messo a spogliarmi, davanti agli altri.”  
Severus era un po’ sorpreso. Dopotutto Harry aveva vissuto sempre, per buona parte dell’anno, in camerata con altri ragazzi, e poi c’era il Quidditch…  
“Davvero? Mai?” Il disagio aumentò e Harry si contorse sulla sedia.  
“Non sono un bello spettacolo, e non ero di certo ansioso di spiegare il perché…”  
Severus ci mise un momento a ricordare le cicatrici.  
“Uh… perché non le hai fatte cancellare? Poppy ci avrebbe messo un attimo…” Severus lo sapeva per certo, perché era passato in infermeria per lo stesso motivo, piuttosto spesso, quando era a scuola.  
“Perché così Madama Chips lo avrebbe saputo. Lo sapeva lo stesso, ovviamente, con tutte le volte che sono finito in infermeria, ma è diverso dal chiedere di toglierle e dover spiegare…”  
Severus capiva solo in parte.  
“Harry, ti è mai passato per la mente che, se lo avessi detto a qualcuno, magari Silente avrebbe potuto mandarti da un’altra parte?”  
Harry divenne ancora più cupo e Severus si cominciò a preoccupare. Gli mancavano delle informazioni, cominciava a sospettare…  
“Non era previsto che io mi spostassi da Privet Drive. Silente è sempre stato molto chiaro, sulla necessità che restassi lì, per la mia sicurezza e per quella degli altri… E poi a lui lo avevo detto, più o meno.”  
Severus cominciò a vedere il punto. Il celebre Bambino-Che-Era-Sopravvissuto sarebbe stato bene accetto in molte famiglie magiche, se fosse corsa la voce che non era felice dove si trovava… solo che la casa dei suoi zii gli forniva una protezione che nessun altro posto gli avrebbe dato e, in vista di un sacrificio per il ‘bene superiore’, non sarebbe stato male abituare il bambino a una vita di sofferenza… Severus all’improvviso si sentì nauseato.  
Molto nauseato.  
Si portò la mano alla bocca e corse rapidamente fuori dalla stanza, seguito a ruota da Harry, al quale sbatté la porta del bagno sul muso.  
Uscì cinque minuti dopo, cereo e con gli occhi lucidi.  
“Stai… stai male?” Chiese premuroso lo stupido Alpha, causa della sua prima nausea mattutina.  
Severus, in quel momento, lo avrebbe volentieri preso a schiaffi.  
“Certo che sto male, visto che un qualche cretino di un Alpha ha pensato di riempirmi come se fossi un bignè alla crema e adesso sono molto, molto gravido.”  
Harry era arrossito di nuovo, all’analogia di Severus, ma sembrava ancora preoccupato.  
“Sono nausee mattutine, imbecille. Devo solo arrivare a scuola, prendere una pozione, e starò bene.”  
“E’… è normale?” Chiese Harry ancora in ansia e Severus roteò gli occhi.  
“Sì che è normale, mostruoso imbecille!” Rispose Severus, vedendo il viso del ragazzo rischiararsi e decidendo che, a quel punto, aveva davvero fatto tutto quello che poteva, per rassicurare il suo troppo giovane e inesperto Alpha.  
Si diresse verso il camino, ormai pronto a tornare a Hogwarts, quando Harry lo afferrò per un braccio, di nuovo in imbarazzo.  
Severus, da una parte, trovava tutti quegli atteggiamenti impacciati davvero divertenti, ma dall’altra era esasperato. Un Alpha avrebbe dovuto essere imperioso, tracotante e pieno di sé: che Potter fosse un Alpha, e per giunta uno incredibilmente potente, continuava a essergli incomprensibile.  
“Me lo dai un bacio?” Chiese alla fine il ragazzo, con voce leggermente supplicante.  
“Che cosa ti ho detto ieri?” Rispose Severus, cercando di… si sentì trascinare con forza e avvolgere strettamente tra le braccia del suo Alpha, che cercò la sua bocca, imperioso.  
Sì, se voleva cercare di rammentargli che era lui in comando, ci era appena riuscito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci infine al sondaggio ‘vota la prossima storia’.  
> Qui sotto trovate 4 storie che sto sviluppando e darò la precedenza alla più votata!  
> Potete votare mandandomi un gufo, scrivendo qui nei commenti, via email (trovate l'indirizzo nel mio profilo), usando la Metropolvere, mandando messaggi su messenger (Chierici Kristina), scrivendomi sulla [pagina FB](https://www.facebook.com/Krystarkablog)… quello che preferite!
> 
> 1 - Il diario di Barty Crouch Jr.  
> Pairing: Barty/Regulus (James/Sirius e Severus/Lily come coppie secondarie)  
> Ritenuto morto da tutti e tenuto quasi costantemente sotto Imperius da suo padre, Barty vive in una nebbia di noia e incertezza, così in un momento di nostalgia decide di rileggere il suo vecchio diario di scuola.  
> Tra quei vecchi ricordi scolastici emergeranno molti dettagli sull’epoca dei Malandrini e forse, con il tempo, verranno alla luce alcuni segreti che non sono mai stati svelati.  
> Molte sono le domande che affliggono Barty: che fine ha fatto il suo amato Regulus? La sua scomparsa ha forse qualcosa a che fare con la decisione di Sirius di farsi diseredare? E perché Lily ha abbandonato Piton in favore di un ragazzo che fino a poco tempo prima era pronto a giurare amore eterno a Sirius?
> 
> 2 - Lo schiavo di Malfoy Manor  
> Pairing: Harry/Tom  
> Omegaverse. Una specie.  
> Un giovanissimo Draco trova uno strano diario, in casa sua, e comincia a scrivervi sopra senza sapere che ad ogni nuova riga l’oscuro artefatto gli risucchia la vita.  
> Quando il giovane Tom Riddle si ritrova vivo, a Malfoy Manor, con ai suoi piedi il cadavere di un bambino, si rende conto in fretta che quella non è una buona posizione, soprattutto perché il padre del giovane Draco è determinato ad ottenere vendetta.  
> Tom viene imprigionato a Villa Malfoy e usato, per molti anni, come divertimento sessuale di Lucius e di tutti i suoi amici e anche il ritorno del Signore Oscuro non cambierà le cose.  
> Il ragazzo, che non è mai invecchiato, si è ormai arreso a una vita di infinite torture finché un giorno qualcuno arriverà nella sua cella e lo porterà in salvo.
> 
> 3 - Notre Dame de Allée des Embrumes  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco – Harry/tanti  
> Rivisitazione di Notre Dame de Paris ma con happy ending.  
> Mentre il Mondo Magico è saldamente sotto il dominio del Signore Oscuro, Nocturne Alley è diventata sempre di più una specie di ‘corte dei miracoli’ dove vivono reietti che però nel loro territorio sono re e regine.  
> Harry (Esmeralda) è un cacciatore di creature magiche che vive a Nocturne Alley adottato, dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, da Merope (Clopin).  
> Per arrotondare Harry lavora in un locale ambiguo, frequentato da purosangue che vogliono concedersi una notte di trasgressione tra i derelitti di Nocturne Alley. Tra i suoi clienti abituali possiamo annoverare Lucius (Febo) che a sua volta porta con sé il giovane figlio Draco (Quasimodo), per il solo gusto di aver qualcuno con cui condividere le sue perverse inclinazioni.  
> Nel frattempo nella casa vicina a quella di Harry si rifugia un gruppo di ribelli, ovvero coloro che ancora fanno parte dell’Ordine della Fenice, tra i quali ci sono la famiglia Weasley, Lupin e Sirius (Pierre).  
> Nel mondo esterno Voldemort (Frollo), quando scopre che Harry Potter è ancora vivo, lo desidera (o forse lo vuole morto…)
> 
> 4- Per i nostri figli  
> Pairing: Draco/Harry  
> Albus Severus è stato smistato a Serpeverde e il suo amico Scorpius è preoccupato che, essendo figlio di Grifondoro, non sappia nulla delle tradizioni dei Serpeverde e si metta nei guai.  
> Draco, per amore del figlio,affronta Harry e cerca di spiegargli cosa ci si aspetta da lui come padre di un giovane Serpeverde.  
> In pratica i giovani Serpeverde vengono presi sotto l’ala da studenti più grandi, che gli fanno da confidenti, aiutandoli a sviluppare la loro sessualità.  
> A loro volta i ragazzi, raggiunti i 15 anni, cercheranno un compagno più giovane al quale insegnare.  
> Durante i numerosi colloqui che Draco e Harry avranno ‘per il bene dei figli’, entrambi scopriranno cose, l’uno dell’latro, che non ritenevano per niente possibili fino a poco tempo prima.  
> Crescendo, Albus e Scorpius cercheranno nei loro padri consigli e aiuto e i due adulti si troveranno a dover affrontare situazioni sempre più imbarazzanti.


	15. Un Alpha che porta in giro un trofeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 13 agosto 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Gli ultimi giorni erano stati strani per lui.  
Il Legame lo lasciava costernato ogni volta che sentiva, con devastante chiarezza, gli stati d’animo del suo Alpha.  
Quei sentimenti, intrecciati ai suoi, erano difficili da comprendere, soprattutto perché erano nuovi.  
Severus sentiva, insieme all’acuto senso di possesso che gli arrivava dall’Alpha, anche una spietata volontà di… proteggerlo.  
No. Era più di quello. Gli sembrava che il suo Alpha volesse prendersi cura di lui.  
Erano solo sensazioni ma Severus le trovava fastidiose, e irritanti, oltre ogni dire.  
Che un Alpha fosse possessivo lo comprendeva, era una cosa che odiava ma almeno gli era familiare; il fatto, invece, che Potter lo volesse curare, o proteggere, o chissà che altra strana cosa, lo faceva infuriare.  
Non era un bambino e, anche se era un Omega, era tutt’altro che indifeso.  
Chiunque non fosse un Alpha avrebbe avuto fin troppi problemi incontrando le sue ire, e questo senza parlare del fatto che Potter era poco più che un ragazzino e non uno dei più svegli se era per quello.  
Quella era solo la sua parte razionale però, perché d’altra parte la sua morbida voce Omega era in visibilio.  
_Vuole prendersi cura di me e del bambino._  
_Vuole amarci._  
Ogni volta che quei pensieri lo sfioravano, s’innervosiva e faticava a non scaricare le sue frustrazioni su Potter.  
_Harry._  
Severus aveva passato tutte le notti a Grimmauld Place, da quando aveva deciso di provare a far funzionare le cose con Potter…  
_Harry._  
Harry aveva cercato di essere particolarmente conciliante e quella era un’altra cosa incomprensibile, per Severus.  
L’Alpha, fino a quel momento, si era dimostrato… decente.  
Avevano parlato diverse volte di andare di persona, insieme, sia dai Weasley sia dallo staff di Hogwarts, per spiegare la situazione e Pot… Harry gli aveva garantito, un numero imbarazzante di volte, che non avrebbe fatto, o detto, nulla per metterlo a disagio.  
Anche così, quando quel pomeriggio vide arrivare Harry nelle sue stanze a Hogwarts, pronto a incontrarsi con la Preside, Irma, Poppy, Vitious e Hagrid, Severus era nervoso.  
Soprattutto perché in seguito sarebbero andati dai Weasley.  
Senza riuscire ad arginare il suo cattivo umore, sibilò:  
“Un solo ghigno, da Alpha che porta in giro un trofeo, e vorrai non essere mai nato.”  
Lo disse con un’eccessiva dose di cattiveria, mentre salivano nell’ufficio della Preside, dove gli altri li stavano aspettando.  
  
_Hogwarts, 13 agosto 1998_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Il problema era che, più Severus gli ricordava di mantenere un comportamento adeguato, più Harry sentiva l’Alpha compiacersi nel retro della sua testa.  
_E’ il mio Omega!_  
_E’ il mio Omega gravido!_  
C’era quel ringhio tutto felice che gli diceva che era molto, molto orgoglioso, di avere un Omega fertile, e voglioso, tutto per sé.  
Un Omega che aveva passato le ultime notti nel suo letto, facendosi sbattere come una sgualdrina.  
Lo stesso Omega che aveva annodato, e riempito fino a scoppiare, e che ora portava in grembo la sua prole.  
Nonostante il suo lato Alpha, Harry, vedendo le occhiate irate di Piton, cercò di cancellarsi dal viso fino all’ultima ombra di sorriso, prima di accingersi a incontrare gli altri.  
Fu allora che Harry si rese conto che l’Omega stava occludendo la sua mente, perché il Legame gli sembrava particolarmente vuoto.  
Lo aveva già fatto diverse volte nei giorni precedenti, e Severus gli aveva spiegato cosa stava facendo, quando lui si era agitato e aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi.  
Harry si domandava come fosse possibile che Voldemort non si fosse mai accorto dell’orribile mancanza di sentimenti che provenivano dal suo Omega, quando occludeva la sua mente, ma probabilmente, si disse, era perché il pazzo non era esattamente in grado di comprendere le emozioni umane.  
Lui, per contro, anche se il loro Legame era recente, trovava orribile quel silenzio alieno, che lo isolava dall’Omega.  
Erano bastati davvero pochi giorni, perché il continuo mormorio del Legame gli diventasse familiare, e la sua mancanza lo costernava.  
Quando però salirono nell’ufficio della Preside, e Harry si avvide che gli altri erano già tutti presenti, fu felice di non sentire i sentimenti di Piton, perché era certo che fossero tutto meno che positivi.  
Harry aveva la bocca asciutta e, davvero, non sapeva cosa dire, forse per l’imbarazzo o forse perché era difficile parlare, senza che il suo tono sembrasse compiaciuto.  
Per sua fortuna avevano deciso, in precedenza, che sarebbe stato Severus a parlare e Harry, adesso che si trovava lì, fu molto grato di quella scelta.  
“Buonasera a tutti.” Esordì Severus in un tono che non tradiva nulla, prima di accomodarsi, mentre Harry gli fece eco con un impacciato ‘sera’.  
Diverse poltrone erano disposte a semicerchio davanti al grande camino, e Harry si sentì enormemente imbarazzato, ora che doveva affrontare i suoi professori.  
Cercò di non agitarsi sulla poltrona mentre Severus parlava:  
“Grazie di esservi riuniti. Il signor Potter ed io preferivamo darvi questa comunicazione, che vorremmo comunque mantenere riservata, di persona.”  
Harry vide uno sguardo saputo e tranquillo, da parte della preside, mentre gli altri lo osservarono perlopiù curiosi, a parte Madama Pince, che gli riservò una sola occhiata frettolosa, come se preferisse non osservarlo troppo attentamente. Nessuno commentò e Severus proseguì con il suo solito tono fermo, lo stesso che usava in classe.  
“Anche se non è di dominio pubblico, il signor Potter è un Alpha e tutti sapete del mio status, quindi non dovrebbe stupirvi più di tanto sentire che mi ha Rivendicato.”  
_Legato. Sei mio!_  
Puntualizzò l’Alpha nella mente di Harry, ma lui aveva le labbra sigillate per timore di emettere solo un lungo ringhio possessivo, che non avrebbe fatto altro che attirare su di sé le ire del suo Omega.  
Harry sentì immediatamente gli occhi di tutti puntati su di lui, e fu certo che il suo rossore fosse aumentato, mentre vedeva bene che Piton… Severus, era impassibile. Aveva fatto solo una breve pausa nel discorso, per dare agli altri il tempo di assimilare l’informazione e, ignorando i commenti che stavano già fiorendo sulle labbra di Madama Chips e Vitious, continuò:  
“A dopo le congratulazioni, per favore. Il punto non è esattamente quello. Il fatto è che sono in stato interessante e…”  
Non ci fu modo che Piton potesse finire la frase, perché a quel punto accaddero più cose contemporaneamente.  
La professoressa McGranitt e Vitious scoppiarono in una specie di ‘oh Merlino!’ che Harry non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse di entusiasmo o di orrore ma, soprattutto, Hagrid si alzò di scatto, correndo verso la poltrona di Harry e sollevandolo di peso, tra le sue enormi braccia, per avvolgerlo in un abbraccio commosso.  
“Oh Harry! Sono così felice per te! Per voi!” Disse l’omone, lasciandolo andare solo per voltarsi ad abbracciare il professore di pozioni, allo stesso modo.  
Harry, senza nemmeno sapere di essersi mosso, si ritrovò in piedi tra Hagrid e Severus, con la bacchetta spianata sulla faccia del suo amico mezzo gigante, ringhiando forte.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio attonito, poi Harry sentì la mano di Severus sulla spalla:  
“Harry, è Hagrid.”  
Il ringhio di Harry scemò lentamente, come se non fosse sicuro di volervi porre fine, e altrettanto lentamente abbassò la sua bacchetta.  
Harry si rese conto, solo allora, di quello che aveva fatto, e si vergognò anche solo di aver pensato, istintivamente, che Hagrid potesse fare del male al suo compagno, o che volesse portarglielo via.  
Aprì la bocca per scusarsi, per cercare di spiegare, ma Severus lo salvò:  
“Sono in stato interessante, Hagrid.” Disse con voce piana l’Omega, alle spalle di Harry. “Porta pazienza con Harry, solo non vuole che mi stritoli in uno dei tuoi abbracci.”  
Il mezzo gigante sgranò gli occhi e divenne, per un attimo, un po’ impacciato e piagnucoloso, scusandosi a più riprese, mentre Harry, adesso di nuovo in sé, gli batté sulla schiena per consolarlo.  
“Scusami tu, Hagrid… credo che forse… magari, invece di un abbraccio… potresti farmi… farci… una torta. Come quella che una volta mi hai fatto per il mio compleanno. Con la glassa.”  
Era stata l’ispirazione giusta, perché Hagrid si soffiò il naso nell’enorme fazzoletto e fece un sorrisetto, in mezzo alla sua montagna di barba.  
“Uuuhhh… Harry! Sì! Io vi faccio una torta enorme! Con montagne di glassa e… panna montata! Tantissima!”  
Harry sorrise conciliante e Severus si limitò a un laconico:  
“Andrà benissimo.”  
Dopo seguirono le congratulazioni di rito, da quelle sentite della professoressa McGranitt e del professor Vitious, che sembrava fin troppo emozionato, a quelle fredde e di circostanza di Madama Chips e di Madama Pince.  
Mentre Harry sentiva la Medistrega commentare asciutta, con Piton, un ‘Mi aspetto di vederti domani per un controllo’, si ritrovò Madama Pince a pochi centimetri dalla faccia, che lo scrutava dal basso all’alto con viso arcigno e che chiese, a bruciapelo e a voce fin troppo alta:  
“Sei almeno cosciente, Potter, che il professor Piton è un essere umano?”  
Harry rimase trasecolato dalla cattiveria che sentì nella voce della donna, e si rese conto che, di nuovo, tutti si erano rivolti verso di lui.  
Non aveva ancora quasi aperto bocca per tutta la sera, limitandosi a ringraziare, e adesso, non comprendendo la domanda, balbettò:  
“Co… cosa? Perché chiede questo?”  
La donna continuò implacabile:  
“E’ una persona, Potter. Non è un oggetto che puoi usare e gettare a tuo piacimento! Solo perché sei un Alpha non credere di raccogliere il plauso delle brave persone, trattandolo come una bestia! Per me sei un mostro, né più né meno di Tu-Sai-Chi!”  
Le parole colpirono in profondità, in quel punto in cui Harry sentiva la colpa per tutto ciò che era e che aveva fatto, di persona o nella mente di Voldemort.  
Poi all’improvviso sentì di nuovo Severus nel Legame, come se l’Omega avesse abbandonato i suoi scudi occlumantici, e gli sembrò di non essere più solo, quasi come se fosse stato abbracciato da qualcosa di caldo, consolante.  
“Io… Madama, mi spiace che pensi questo, di me. Io non credo di aver fatto nulla per…”  
“Irma, basta!” Harry sentì il braccio di Severus circondargli la vita, in un gesto intimo, che mai avrebbe pensato l’Omega potesse osare in pubblico. “Potter è… non è troppo male.”  
La donna non spostò nemmeno gli occhi da Harry ma si limitò a commentare:  
“Questo lo vedremo.” Poi uscì dall’ufficio senza più girarsi.  
Harry sentì Severus sospirare al suo fianco e poi, dopo poco, si congedarono da tutti.  
  
Una volta che furono negli appartamenti di Severus però, Harry si ritrovò l’indice dell’Omega puntato al petto, mentre l’uomo lo inchiodava con uno sguardo micidiale:  
“Che cosa ti avevo detto, sugli atteggiamenti da Alpha?” Chiese Severus con voce pericolosa, e Harry si vergognò profondamente di quello che aveva fatto con Hagrid, anche se sul momento, semplicemente, non aveva ragionato.  
“Non… non voglio che nessuno ti… abbracci.” Disse Harry, rendendosi conto che era la verità. Semplicemente, il suo lato Alpha non poteva accettarlo.  
Severus non cedette di un millimetro:  
“Hagrid non è nessuno. E’ tuo amico… e anche mio. E sa Merlino che non ne ho molti!”  
Harry si vergognò come un cane ma anche così l’immagine del mezzo gigante, con le braccia avvolte intorno al suo Omega…  
“No. Non me lo chiedere. Non ci riesco e basta. Niente abbracci.”  
Severus abbassò il dito e lo guardò strano:  
“Sei serio?”  
Harry si sentiva davvero male, perché era la prima volta che si rendeva conto di non essere in grado, in alcun modo, di far retrocedere l’Alpha ringhiante nella parte posteriore della sua testa.  
“Sono molto serio. So che è sbagliato e stupido, e so che era solo Hagrid, io lo so, ma non riesco a… basta solo che non abbracci nessuno. Non è una richiesta così impossibile.” Aggiunse alla fine, esasperato soprattutto dal fatto di non riuscire a tenere a bada la sua dannata natura.  
Severus fece un passo indietro e lo guardò cupo.  
“Immagino si possa fare. Io, dopotutto, non amo molto il contatto fisico.”  
Immediatamente Harry si rilassò e un ghigno gli sorse spontaneo.  
In un passo fu sul suo Omega e lo strinse, possessivo, sussurrandogli a fior di labbra:  
“Non lo avevo notato.”  
  
_Hogwarts, 13 Agosto 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Severus rimase piuttosto sorpreso quando sentì il ringhio possessivo di Harry, ma impiegò solo un secondo per rendersi conto che il ragazzo aveva sfoderare la bacchetta.  
Ci mise di più a capire quale fosse il problema.  
Di solito gli Alpha non reagivano così, se non alla presenza di altri Alpha, e poi, anche in quel caso, solo se questi facevano qualcosa di stupido… e quello verso cui Harry puntava la bacchetta era Hagrid, per amor di Merlino.  
Come se già quell’incidente non fosse bastato a innervosirlo, Irma aveva sputato veleno in faccia a Harry.  
Per quanto Severus fosse davvero grato all’amica per essere così preoccupata per lui, le parole che la donna aveva usato avevano sconvolto profondamente il suo Alpha.  
Severus aveva percepito l’ondata di colpa e disprezzo per se stesso che Harry aveva provato, anche se in quel momento stava occludendo la mente.  
Aveva fatto del suo meglio per lenire le preoccupazioni del ragazzo, arrivando ad abbracciarlo pubblicamente per cercare di far leva sul senso di possesso dell’Alpha, ma il risultato non era stato dei migliori.  
Severus era cosciente che entrambi avevano un carico di sensi di colpa e di odio verso se stessi che avrebbero dovuto affrontare ma, Legame a parte, loro nemmeno si conoscevano e, di certo, quello non era il momento adatto, non con ancora l’incontro con i Weasley da affrontare.  
Severus lasciò correre e rivide invece, nella sua mente, la scena con Hagrid, mentre scendevano in silenzio verso i suoi appartamenti.  
Harry sembrava non rendersi mai conto dei suoi istinti da Alpha: li tratteneva o, in alcuni casi, proprio li ignorava. Allora per quale motivo, adesso, era scattato in quel modo, proprio con quello che avrebbe dovuto considerare un amico? Hagrid non aveva fatto niente di minaccioso che potesse giustificare una reazione così improvvisa.  
Quando, da soli nelle sue stanze, Severus aveva affrontato Harry, scocciato per quello stupido atteggiamento, il ragazzo si era dimostrato tutto meno che pentito.  
Il Legame gli trasmetteva una potente sensazione di possesso che, se fosse stato il solo sentimento che sentiva provenire dal suo Alpha, lo avrebbe oltremodo potuto infastidito; quel sentimento, però, non era il solo che sentiva, perché a quanto pareva Harry provava un ardente bisogno di proteggerlo, di proteggere proprio lui, Severus Piton, e quello, all’improvviso, lo fece sentire al sicuro.  
Così al sicuro come mai si era sentito in tutta la sua vita.  
Anche senza sentirne l’odore, poteva percepire la forza di Harry attraverso il Legame, e Merlino salvasse chiunque fosse stato così incauto da provare a toccare il professore di pozioni, anche solo con un dito, perché in quel potere Severus poteva sentire, chiaramente, degli intenti omicidi.  
  
_La Tana, 13 agosto 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
E dopo l’incontro a Hogwarts ci fu quello con i Weasley.  
Severus era piuttosto certo, una volta che Harry glielo aveva fatto notare, che difficilmente uno dei Weasley avrebbe osato commenti inappropriati; non sotto gli occhi della loro draconiana madre quantomeno.  
Da quello che sapeva Severus, Harry aveva detto del loro Legame a Molly e al suo amico Ronald, ma il giorno prima aveva informato tutti della visita ‘ufficiale’, quindi a Severus sarebbe stato risparmiato, almeno, l’imbarazzo della sorpresa.  
Harry gli aveva anche spiegato che, se non volevano rischiare di rimanere incastrati in una cena, che sarebbe potuta diventare lunga e imbarazzante, sarebbe stato meglio raggiungere la Tana durante la serata.  
Quando arrivarono nella cucina della casa, Severus si stupì non poco di trovarla vuota, a parte la signora Weasley che corse incontro a Harry, avvolgendolo tra le braccia con un sentito ‘Oh, caro!’, prima di girarsi per abbracciare ugualmente Severus, che fu rapido a sollevare le mani.  
“NON MI TOCCARE.” Disse per evitare un’altra crisi, anche se in maniera un po’ troppo rude.  
La donna fece cadere le braccia e sorrise a tutti denti, in maniera davvero sinistra, prima di girarsi verso Harry e chiedere, con voce dolce ma con una nota di vero rimprovero:  
“Harry, caro, per caso hai dato spettacolo oggi?”  
Il ragazzo arrossì platealmente e abbassò gli occhi sui piedi a una velocità impressionante, tale che Severus non era mai riuscito ad ottenere, nemmeno insultando i suoi peggiori studenti Tassorosso.  
“Ehm… non è che volessi…”  
La delusione sui tratti della donna fu tale che Harry ne rimase colpito, come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato, a Severus parve quasi di sentirne risuonare lo schiocco.  
Harry rimase immobile, come se sapesse perfettamente di meritare qualunque rimprovero, mentre Molly tenne le mani sui fianchi e si sporse, dal basso ma comunque davvero minacciosa, verso il viso del giovane Alpha.  
“Harry James Potter, stasera, nella mia casa, tu non darai spettacolo! Sono stata chiara?”  
Severus cominciò a farsi un’idea, molto precisa, sia del perché gli altri Weasley non fossero lì ad aspettarli, sia di che genere di educazione Alpha avesse ricevuto Harry, fino a quel giorno. Non c’era da stupirsi che fosse così rispettoso, e che avesse una così gran voglia di prendersi cura di lui.  
“Sì, Molly.” Rispose Harry, rosso in viso per l’imbarazzo, ancora con gli occhi bassi.  
“Bene.” La donna si rilassò. “Adesso voi due sedetevi lì, mentre io vado a chiamare gli altri.”  
La famiglia Weasley arrivò nella stanza poco dopo, vociante e sorridente.  
Severus si sentì molto a disagio ma dovette ammettere, con se stesso, che tutta la serata non fu assolutamente umiliante e che mai, in nessun momento, si sentì trattato come qualcosa di diverso da un essere umano. Anzi, in realtà tutti i ragazzi Weasley, dai più giovani ai più vecchi, si mantennero al titolo di professore, nei rari casi in cui gli rivolsero la parola, e solo William e Charles, i più vecchi, osarono una confidenza maggiore, avviando qualche piccola conversazione, piuttosto innocente e vacua, con lui.  
L’incontro fu comunque piuttosto breve e, qualunque cosa avesse detto la signora Weasley al marito e ai figli, nessuno provò mai nemmeno a sfiorarlo.  
Non sfuggì a Severus che Arthur, l’unico altro Alpha presente, rimase sempre esattamente dall’altro lato della stanza, rispetto a lui.  
Era piuttosto evidente che la donna conoscesse Harry, molto meglio di quanto il ragazzo conoscesse se stesso, e Severus si sentì follemente grato per tutto.  
L’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto era vedere scattare Harry contro Arthur, l’Alpha che era chiaramente una specie di padre, per lui.  
Quando finalmente fecero per andarsene, appena prima che Severus facesse in tempo a entrare nel camino, la voce morbida della signora Weasley gli soffiò:  
“Ti mando un gufo.”  
  
_Hogwarts, 14 Agosto 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Il messaggio di Molly lo raggiunse il giorno seguente, a Hogwarts, e fu piuttosto illuminante per Severus.  
  
_Carissimo Severus,_  
_Sono rimasta piuttosto sorpresa dalla bella notizia della tua gravidanza._  
_Essendo la tua prima, se avessi bisogno di qualunque cosa, fammelo sapere._  
_Sono a tua disposizione sia per quello che al momento potrebbe sembrarti insignificante, sia per le problematiche più rilevanti._  
_Immagino che sarai seguito da Madama Chips, e questo mi rincuora, perché sono certa che ti troverai più a tuo agio nell’infermeria di Hogwarts, piuttosto che al San Mungo._  
_Confesso che non mi sarei aspettata che vi affrettaste in questo modo, poiché Harry deve ancora prendere i suoi MAGO, ma immagino che le cose possano semplicemente essere un po’ sfuggite di mano._  
_Vorrei rassicurarti sul fatto che Harry è un bravo ragazzo e, se cercasse di imporsi su di te in maniera sconveniente, potrebbe essere dovuto solo alla sua giovane età._  
_Sentiti comunque libero di farmelo sapere, perché non sono disposta ad accettare comportamenti meno che responsabili, da quello che considero uno dei miei figli._  
_Tua_  
_Molly Weasley_  
  
Severus rilesse la lettera e si ritrovò esasperato.  
Cosa diavolo avrebbe dovuto rispondere, a una missiva di questo tipo?  
L’occhio gli cadde sulle parole ‘ _immagino che le cose possano semplicemente essere un po’ sfuggite di mano’._  
Le cose non erano per nulla sfuggite di mano.  
Harry aveva voluto un figlio e lo aveva ottenuto, anche se era piuttosto chiaro che non avesse condiviso con nessuno, nemmeno con la donna e tantomeno con lui, quel desiderio.  
Severus si sentiva ancora piuttosto combattuto, su quel punto.  
Era certo che la sua natura di Omega fosse davvero molto felice della gravidanza e _sapeva_ che, come qualunque Omega, aveva supplicato esattamente per quello, durante tutti i calori della sua vita, anche se erano stati limitati da anni di soppressori.  
Nonostante quello, però, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi male, al pensiero di essere stato usato come un animale da riproduzione.  
Il ricordo di quanto fosse stato naturalmente gonfio, il suo ventre, dopo ogni accoppiamento durante il calore, lo rivoltava, e il pensiero che presto sarebbe stato davvero gonfio, e non di seme ma proprio del suo nascituro, non lo consolava minimamente.  
Era esattamente quello il motivo per cui agli Omega era negato uno status sociale ed erano invece relegati alla posizione di oggetti.  
Ogni famiglia purosangue, che avesse la benedizione di avere un Alpha nella sua discendenza, smaniava dalla voglia di assicurarsi un numero piuttosto ampio di eredi, e un Omega assolveva efficacemente quello scopo.  
Senza nessun diritto, gli Omega potevano essere tranquillamente rinchiusi e mantenuti costantemente gravidi, dagli Alpha che riuscivano ad accaparrarseli.  
Anche i cicli del calore erano perfetti, ovviamente.  
Lui aveva avuto un calore fuori stagione, ma solo perché aveva smesso i soppressori dopo anni, ora sarebbe tornato al normale ciclo, andando in calore a ogni cambio di stagione. Questo voleva dire ogni tre mesi.  
Un Omega fecondato durante il calore, invariabilmente, riusciva a partorire e ad andare in calore immediatamente dopo, in modo che il suo Alpha non dovesse lasciarlo sgravato per più di pochi giorni.  
Severus era certo che ci fossero Omega che, anche in quei giorni, facevano quella vita, e il fatto che lui non ne conoscesse era del tutto ininfluente.  
Come se la cosa di per sé non fosse abbastanza orribile, c’era anche la questione delle doppie gravidanze.  
Il fatto che fosse già gravido non significava che non potesse rimanere pregno anche al prossimo calore.  
Le duplici gravidanze erano pericolose, sia per l’Omega sia per la prole, perché uno dei due, Merlino, a volte tre feti, sarebbe potuto nascere prematuramente; per questo motivo quel genere di gravidanza era fortemente sconsigliato.  
Anche così c’erano Alpha che lo facevano.  
Severus si fece un grosso appunto mentale di ficcare, nella gola del suo Alpha, una forte pozione anticoncezionale prima del suo prossimo calore.  
Non credeva che Harry volesse tentare una cosa così stupida, ma non avrebbe mai nemmeno pensato che lo avrebbe ingravidato, quindi… ecco, quella era una cosa per la quale avrebbe potuto chiedere l’aiuto di Molly Weasley, se fosse stato il caso.  
Ripensando però a tutta la situazione, Severus non poteva negare che le cose stessero andando notevolmente meglio di quello che avrebbe potuto credere inizialmente, e l’incontro con i Weasley glielo aveva confermato.  
Harry non lo avrebbe mai trattato come un oggetto, o almeno non lo avrebbe fatto intenzionalmente, e di certo non sembrava volerlo costringere a una vita di servizio e sottomissione.  
Voleva scegliere una casa per loro, era disposto a prendersi cura del bambino, lasciando che lui continuasse a insegnare o a lavorare alle sue pozioni.  
Inoltre Severus non aveva mai avuto grandi fondi, perché agli Omega, di solito, non era consentito lavorare e il loro mantenimento era affidato al loro Alpha.  
Se non fosse stato per Albus, Severus si sarebbe trovato in una posizione davvero scomoda, dopo la scomparsa del Signore Oscuro.  
Il suo Legame non si era mai annullato, chiaro segno che il suo Alpha era ancora in qualche modo vivo, ma non era lì per provvedere a lui.  
Il vecchio Preside aveva permesso a Severus di lavorare, e lo aveva sempre pagato come qualunque altro professore, anche se ovviamente lui non poteva avere una camera blindata alla Gringott, e doveva appoggiarsi alla scuola per gli acquisti inerenti alle sue esigenze, lavorative o personali.  
La sua casa di Spinner’s End, quando i suoi genitori erano morti, era stata comprata dalla scuola e lasciata in uso a Severus; era sua in tutti i modi, a parte la proprietà legale.  
Minerva era intenzionata a non cambiare nulla, per quello che riguardava la posizione lavorativa di Severus, ma adesso lui aveva un Alpha, uno che non solo voleva provvedere a lui, ma che era anche abbastanza ricco da non fargli mancare nulla.  
La sicurezza economica, unita alla crescente certezza che Harry non gli avrebbe causato dolore, stava facendo sì che Severus si sentisse, ogni giorno, un po’ più rilassato e sicuro.  
La sensazione era così nuova, per lui, che ne diffidava continuamente ma cominciava, cautamente, a crederci.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno votato il sondaggio alla fine dello scorso capitolo!  
> Vi ricordo che potete continuare a votare, se volete, perchè ho molti progetti da finire prima di cominciare quelli in votazione!


	16. Lo chiami un uomo quello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 2 giugno 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Quella domenica Madama Pince lo aveva avvicinato, nel corridoio deserto della Sezione Proibita dove si trovava, e si era seduta a terra di fianco a lui.  
Fu la prima volta che Severus si rese conto di quanto fosse giovane, forse poco più di vent’anni, meditò.  
Doveva essere stata assunta subito dopo i MAGO e doveva essere davvero stata una studentessa straordinaria per riuscirci, meditò Severus guardandola, incerto su cosa dire o su cosa volesse la donna, che restò in perfetto silenzio per un po’.  
“Black ti porta a casa con sé?” Chiese alla fine, senza guardarlo.  
“No, vado a casa. Lui non… vado a casa.”  
Severus osservò il profilo della donna, che ostinatamente continuò a fissare la libreria davanti a sé.  
“Viene da te per…? Be’… hai capito.” Chiese di nuovo e, a Severus, parve addirittura più a disagio di quanto non si sentisse lui in quel momento.  
“No. Non credo. No.”  
Sperava davvero che Black non si presentasse da lui per il calore, perché che cosa avrebbe potuto fare, se di fosse ritrovato l’Alpha davanti alla porta di casa?  
Madama Pince rimase in silenzio ancora un po’, poi continuò con le sue domande, che Severus non capiva dove volessero andare a parare.  
“Ha fatto in modo che tu avessi… delle pozioni?”  
“Intende… dei soppressori?” Chiese Severus, leggermente impaurito dalla domanda.  
Aveva letto che i soppressori erano addirittura più dolorosi dell’astinenza dovuta al calore. Sarebbe rimasto lucido ma avrebbe provato un dolore continuo, senza pari… inoltre i libri dicevano che, se presi per troppo tempo, avrebbero potuto portarlo alla sterilità e alla pazzia, poiché avrebbero soppresso il suo innato desiderio alla procreazione.  
Lui però era bravo in pozioni, davvero bravo, e aveva letto e riletto la formula di quelle pozioni molte volte, sia per capire se sarebbe stato in grado di prepararle, in caso di bisogno, sia per comprenderne la pericolosità.  
Forse si sbagliava ma a lui non sembrava che ci potesse essere nulla, in quella mistura di pozioni diverse, in grado di dare dolore, tantomeno di portarlo alla pazzia.  
… e adesso la bibliotecaria gli chiedeva se avesse intenzione di prenderli…  
La donna si girò verso di lui e lo osservò con un minuscolo sorriso:  
“Stai studiando davvero duro, qui dentro, vero?”  
Lui annuì serio. Stava studiando più duramente di quanto chiunque potesse immaginare.  
“Allora? Black ha fatto in modo che tu avessi dei… soppressori?”  
“No.” Voleva dire altro, perché quella donna, quella ragazza, gli ispirava fiducia, ma non sapeva fin dove spingersi. Alla fine aggiunse:  
“E’… lui non mi darebbe qualcosa che potesse… nuocermi. Almeno non davvero, credo.”  
Vide la donna stringere i denti così forte che, per un attimo, si chiese se si sarebbero spezzati, poi lei sputò, velenosa:  
“I soppressori non fanno alcun male. Sono solo quei libri che…” Diede un’occhiata circolare, intorno a sé, come se avesse davvero voluto, per un momento, bruciare i suoi preziosi libri.  
Severus rimase zitto per un po’, appoggiando la testa sulle ginocchia raccolte poi, senza muoversi, disse:  
“Sì, lo avevo capito, ma quello che so io non importa.”  
“Non posso… non posso farci nulla. Mi spiace.” Mormorò la ragazza come se le importasse davvero.  
Era la prima persona a dimostrare un qualche genere di vera compassione per lui. Non era la pena vana, e insensata, che vedeva negli occhi di alcuni, ma vera compassione.  
Era anche l’unica che avesse fatto qualcosa per aiutarlo.  
Le era grato in modo folle, anche solo per quel minuscolo sussurro pieno di sentimento.  
“Sì, lo so. Lei ha già fatto tanto… grazie. Grazie comunque.”  
Lei lo guardò e adesso i suoi occhi apparvero duri, strani, poi disse, del tutto incongruentemente:  
“Soffro di un brutto tipo d’insonnia. Uno davvero brutto, sai?”  
Severus non sapeva che cosa dire, perché non capiva il senso di quell’ammissione.  
Stava cercando di confrontare i loro problemi? Perché se era quello… una brutta insonnia non gli sembrava…  
“Oh, sì, così brutta che riesco a dormire solo con il Distillato della Morte Vivente.”  
Severus non capiva se la donna lo stesse prendendo in giro o cosa, ma commentò acido:  
“Non esiste nessun tipo d’insonnia, così brutta da…”  
“Oh sì che esiste. Se io dico che esiste, e se il professor Lumacorno ci crede e mi da il Distillato, allora esiste!”  
Severus comprese di colpo e restò a bocca aperta.  
“Ma… Lei non è… non dovrebbe… e se…”  
“Zitto. E’ un mio problema se soffro di una brutta insonnia, non certo tuo, non credi?”  
Il tono era stato secco e acido ma Severus, che già da prima era grato a quella ragazza, adesso sarebbe stato disposto a molto, per ringraziarla di un simile gesto.  
“Bene. Immagino che ci vedremo nei prossimi giorni. Dopotutto tu passi qui quasi tutto il tuo tempo libero.”  
Poi si alzò e si allontanò senza dire altro.  
  
_Espresso per Londra, 15 giugno 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus aveva sempre saputo che la sua vita era tutto meno che ideale ma almeno, prima di scoprire di essere un Omega, aveva avuto la speranza di poterla migliorare.  
Era per quello, che aveva sempre voluto ferocemente essere smistato a Serpeverde, dopotutto.  
 _Serpeverde ti aiuterà sulla via della grandezza._  
Peccato che ora si rendesse conto che erano tutte menzogne.  
Proprio nessuno a Serpeverde, o in nessun’altra Casa, avrebbe aiutato lui, né sulla via della grandezza né altrove.  
C’erano state, però, alcune cose che gli avevano dato un minimo di speranza e, per una di queste, aveva dovuto lottare e soffrire più che per le altre.  
Lily.  
Lui e la sua migliore amica erano seduti insieme, da soli, nello scomparto del treno che li stava riportando a casa e Severus aveva fatto di tutto perché lei non si rendesse conto di cosa gli stava succedendo.  
Oh, Lily era intelligente e si era accorta che qualcosa non andava ma lui, in quel caso, si era salvato sostenendo una mezza verità: Potter, Black e i loro amichetti gli davano il tormento.  
Lei aveva imprecato in maniera davvero poco signorile: era quasi uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti, inventare sempre nuovi fantasiosi epiteti con cui appellare i suoi compagni di Casa, ogni volta che li incrociava.  
Severus faceva di tutto per essere notato il meno possibile, quando era insieme con lei, soprattutto se per caso incrociavano Black e i suoi amici, e si era imposto di non sogghignare ne tantomeno sorridere, mai e poi mai, quando Lily li insultava allegramente.  
Lo aveva fatto una sola volta e non sarebbe stato così imbecille da farlo di nuovo.  
Black era stato più che chiaro, a tale proposito, facendolo stendere sulle sue gambe e sculacciandolo come se fosse un bambino, fino a quando Severus aveva avuto le natiche così rosse, gonfie e infiammate, da faticare a sedersi per due giorni interi, con grande ilarità dell’Alpha e dei suoi amici.  
Anche così era bello, sapere che la cotta di Potter per Lily non aveva nessuna speranza.  
Lui aveva ormai seppellito tutti i sentimenti romantici che aveva provato per la ragazza, o almeno ci aveva provato con tutte le sue forze, ma restava il fatto che Lily era la sua unica vera amica, e una delle poche cose che lo spingesse a non togliersi la vita, certi giorni.  
Il loro viaggio di ritorno a casa fu tranquillo ma Severus, durante tutto il tempo, simulò continui sternuti, accusando un immaginario brutto raffreddore.  
Era certo che il suo calore sarebbe cominciato da lì a poco, forse addirittura quella sera, e ne aveva più paura di quanto volesse ammettere ma di una cosa era certo: per diversi giorni non sarebbe uscito con Lily, quindi valeva la pena farle credere che si stava ammalando.  
Era una povera scusa, ma che altro avrebbe potuto fare?  
Andò con il pensiero alla bottiglietta di Distillato della Morte vivente che aveva nel baule, e sperò che bastasse, perché non aveva altro.  
Black lo aveva deriso spesso, nelle ultime settimane di scuola, dicendogli che di certo, a settembre, dopo un calore passato da solo e diversi mesi senza il cazzo del suo Alpha, sarebbe stato così voglioso che gli avrebbe presentato il culo già al binario 9 ¾.  
Lui aveva abbassato la testa e aveva risposto solo ‘Sì, Alpha’, ma era certo che, a parte il calore, sarebbe stato perfettamente bene, senza Black, e comunque, per la prima volta nella sua vita, era felice di tornare a Spinner’s End, perché preferiva quello al dover passare l’estate con il Grifondoro.  
Severus aveva anche capito, da mezze frasi e discorsi che l’Alpha e i suoi amici avevano fatto davanti a lui, che Black era piuttosto malvisto, a casa, e che avrebbe passato l’estate dai Potter, dove di sicuro non poteva portare anche il suo Omega, poiché era ospite.  
Quale che fosse la verità, a Severus le cose andavano benissimo così.  
Il suo unico timore era appunto il calore.  
Non era sicuro che la pozione che gli aveva dato Madama Pince bastasse a non farlo soffrire, ma almeno lo avrebbe tenuto addormentato per tutto il tempo, così non avrebbe rischiato di… era possibile che cercasse di uscire e di raggiungere Black?  
Sapeva la risposta, anche se non gli piaceva.  
  
_Spinner’s End, 15 giugno 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Gli Evans erano stati così gentili da dargli un passaggio fino a casa, quando si erano resi conto che nessuno era venuto a prenderlo.  
Di certo lui non si era aspettato che suo padre comparisse per portarlo a casa ma sua madre, anche se non aveva la patente, gli scorsi anni lo era venuto a prendere con il bus.  
Sua madre.  
Severus fremette di agitazione al pensiero, perché non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di scrivere a sua madre per dirle che era un Omega.  
Una sensazione fredda e viscida gli bloccò la gola al pensiero.  
Sapeva perché non le aveva scritto: aveva paura che lei lo rifiutasse, che gli dicesse che un mostro simile non poteva essere suo figlio…  
E adesso era lì da solo, davanti alla porta di casa, indeciso se entrare o fuggire.  
Non aveva nessun altro posto dove andare e se anche avesse chiesto ospitalità a Lily, poi avrebbe dovuto spiegarle il perché.  
Facendosi coraggio aprì la porta e trascinò il suo baule all’interno, per ritrovarsi nell’ingresso deserto.  
Sentì dei rumori provenire dalla cucina e vi si diresse, sperando che suo padre non fosse lì.  
Entrò silenziosamente nella stanza e vide che sua madre era lì, al lavandino dove stava probabilmente lavando i piatti, ignara della sua presenza.  
Avevano cenato senza aspettarlo.  
Il suo senso di perdita si acuì, anche se era stupido, perché era appena arrivato. Sussurrò:  
“Ciao, mamma.”  
Sentì un rumore strano, come se qualcosa fosse stato fatto cadere nel lavello pieno d’acqua, poi sua madre si girò e, in due passi, attraversò la minuscola cucina per avvolgerlo tra le braccia.  
Severus quasi sospirò di sollievo perché quello era il primo contatto umano, voluto e desiderato, che avesse ricevuto da molti mesi a quella parte,così rispose con gioia all’abbraccio, passandole le braccia dietro la schiena e faticando a non piangere.  
Doveva dirglielo… sapeva che doveva farlo.  
Era sua madre e lo aveva sempre amato. Lo avrebbe amato comunque… lo avrebbe fatto, vero?  
Severus sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi mentre la donna mormorava:  
“Tesoro, sei altissimo!” Le scappò un risolino leggero e poi lo scostò da sé per guardarlo.  
Severus era diventato più alto di lei, durante quell’anno.  
Il sorriso sulle sue labbra era felice ma Severus non poté fare a meno di notare l’alone giallo, intorno al suo occhio destro.  
Lo toccò piano.  
“Stai bene, mamma?”  
Lei afferrò la sua mano e la strinse, continuando a sorridere:  
“Sto benissimo. Il mio ragazzo è casa, perché non dovrei stare bene?”  
C’erano mille risposte a quella domanda, ma l’unica vera era probabilmente sdraiata in salotto, sul divano.  
Severus chiese incerto:  
“Papà?”  
Eileen scosse la testa e lasciò andare Severus per sporgersi verso il frigorifero.  
“Siediti tesoro, ho tutto pronto. Devo solo scaldarlo.”  
Sua madre si diede da fare e Severus la vide accendere il forno e aprire lo sportello per controllare.  
C’era un grosso arrosto cui mancava una parte.  
Sua madre aveva fatto l’arrosto, adesso lo sapeva, ma probabilmente suo padre non aveva voluto aspettarlo.  
“Ho fatto anche la torta ai mirtilli, la tua preferita.” Gli sorrise mentre apparecchiava il tavolo, e Severus sentì le sue labbra tremare.  
Per qualche strana ragione aveva esaurito le lacrime per le umiliazioni e anche quelle per la rabbia, diverso tempo prima, ma non quelle per la gioia.  
Cose che un tempo gli avrebbero bagnato gli occhi adesso erano per lui quasi indifferenti, però il folle senso di gratitudine che sentiva in quel momento riusciva ancora a farlo piangere.  
Aveva pianto quando Madama Pince, Irma, come gli aveva detto di chiamarla in privato, gli aveva dato la pozione, e stava piangendo adesso, davanti a sua madre che aveva cucinato i suoi piatti preferiti e gli aveva fatto quella torta che capeggiava sopra il frigorifero, e che prima non aveva visto.  
“Io… grazie mamma.”  
Eileen lo abbracciò di nuovo e gli scompigliò i capelli:  
“Che cosa c’è tesoro? Perché piangi?” La sua voce era un sussurro, lo era sempre.  
Entrambi non facevano altro che mormorare, sperando di non svegliare l’orco che dormiva… dopo un attimo, in cui Severus non rispose, lei aggiunse:  
“E’ perché sei dovuto tornare? Piangi perché sei qui?”  
Forse un tempo molto lontano, che era stato solo l’estate precedente, avrebbe potuto rispondere di sì, che era triste perché non voleva restare in quella casa ma invece, ora, piangeva solo perché sua madre lo amava.  
Scosse la testa.  
“No, mamma. Sono solo felice. Di vederti. Mi mancavi tantissimo.”  
“Oh, tesoro.” Disse lei flebile, staccandosi da lui e sedendosi per poi chiedere, con un sorriso genuino:  
“Avanti, raccontami. Sei stato bravo? Sei lo studente migliore della scuola, vero?”  
Severus sentì sfuggirgli una risatina sottile, perché sua madre era sempre stata convinta che lui fosse una specie di genio e lo lodava continuamente, imbarazzandolo anche, a volte.  
Era vero, però, che lui aveva sempre cercato di mantenere altissimi i suoi voti, per non deluderla.  
“Sì mamma. Sono il migliore del mio anno in tutte le materie.”  
Lei sorrideva ancora e lui continuò a raccontarle di tutti gli incantesimi che aveva imparato, di tutto quello che aveva studiato e di tanti piccoli dettagli sulla scuola.  
Non fece altro per tutta la cena e lei lo ascoltò con rapita e orgogliosa attenzione.  
Fu solo dopo che ebbe finito la seconda fetta di torta che Severus cominciò a sentire molto caldo, nella stanza.  
Non avrebbe dovuto indugiare, comprese all’improvviso. Doveva dirglielo.  
Era l’unico modo, perché non poteva semplicemente correre nella sua stanza e prendere il distillato della morte vivente.  
Se non glielo avesse detto ora, lei lo avrebbe trovato come morto e avrebbe chiamato un’ambulanza, o peggio: avrebbe potuto contattare qualcuno del Mondo Magico, magari un suo professore, e allora lo avrebbe scoperto dalla voce di altri…  
“Mamma…” Cominciò con una certa urgenza, anche se non sapeva esattamente come dirlo. “Io… è successa una cosa, mentre ero a scuola.”  
Sua madre, evidentemente sentendo il suo tono, si fece seria e attenta e lui continuò:  
“Mamma io… tu non me ne avevi mai parlato, ed io non ne sapevo niente. Mi sono spaventato…”  
Severus tremava ma non per quello che stava per dire, non per la paura del rifiuto che comunque lo attanagliava. No, tremava perché cominciava a sentire il bisogno crescere dentro di sé.  
“Che cosa c’è, tesoro, cosa?” Chiese sua madre allarmata.  
Severus abbassò gli occhi sul tavolo e strinse i pugni, così forte da sentire le unghie entrargli nella carne.  
“Io… sono un Omega.”  
Lo aveva detto e aveva sentito il respiro trattenuto di sua madre.  
Lui non ebbe il coraggio di alzare gli occhi, e lei non disse nulla.  
Sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato, nella piccola cucina, poi Severus si costrinse a dire:  
“Ho un… distillato della morte vivente. Dura una settimana e… è meglio se lo prendo. E’ meglio se, adesso, vado nella mia stanza e lo prendo.”  
Sentì un singhiozzo e sollevò gli occhi di un millimetro.  
Sua madre aveva entrambe le mani alla bocca, come se volesse impedirsi di urlare o di fare rumore, e i suoi occhi erano sbarrati mentre le lacrime colavano copiose.  
Lei vide i suoi occhi e sussurrò:  
“No… no… non tu. Non può essere. Tuo padre è babbano… non può essere.”  
Severus non aveva più tempo. Era eccitato e la sua mente cominciava ad essere annebbiata. Non voleva che sua madre lo vedesse nello stato che presto sarebbe seguito, così rispose brusco:  
“Io devo andare, mamma.”  
Fece per alzarsi ma lei lo afferrò per un polso e il suo solito sussurro parve più acuto:  
“E’ tutta colpa mia. E' solo colpa mia. Devi odiarmi davvero molto, ora, ed io…”  
Sua madre sembrava in preda a una crisi isterica e lui sentiva caldo.  
Molto caldo.  
Gemette di gola, sentendo la sua voce già diversa, più morbida, poi rispose brusco:  
“Non è colpa tua. Non è colpa di nessuno. E’ solo successo ed io devo andare. Devo prendere la pozione.”  
Sua madre sembrò sentire l’urgenza nella sua voce solo in quel momento, oppure vide che le sue guance, di solito pallide, erano adesso accese come da una febbre.  
“O… ora?” Chiese con voce tremante.  
Severus non poteva più aspettare e si girò, mentre diceva:  
“Ora. Sì, ora.” Poi tornò nel corridoio e cercò di trascinare il suo baule su per le scale, senza fare rumore, senza svegliare l’orco dei suoi incubi di bambino.  
Quando si chinò per afferrare la maniglia del pesante baule, però, il suo stomaco mandò una fitta.  
Non poteva già fare male, il suo calore era appena iniziato, dopotutto.  
Cercò di ragionare e si ricordò che la vicinanza di un Alpha mitigava il dolore dell’astinenza e lui, l’ultima volta, aveva avuto Black vicino, quando era cominciata.  
Si piegò in due e gemette ancora. Forte.  
Sua madre lo osservò, impaurita, dalla soglia della cucina, incerta su cosa fare, poi sentì un rumore provenire dal salotto e, immediatamente, si affiancò a lui e lo afferrò, passandosi una delle sue braccia sopra le spalle. La sua voce divenne istantaneamente dura, perentoria:  
“Cammina. Devi andare in camera. Verrò dopo a prendere il baule e la tua pozione. Adesso cammina.”  
Severus gemette di nuovo, sentendosi le gambe molli.  
Voleva spogliarsi, voleva toccarsi…  
Sua madre lo stava quasi trascinando e lui faticava già a capire che cosa stava succedendo, quando la voce di suo padre ruppe le nebbie del suo appannamento:  
“Che cosa diavolo sta succedendo, donna?”  
Severus non si girò nemmeno ma cercò di costringere le sue gambe a salire i gradini, mentre sentiva la voce di sua madre che rispondeva:  
“Non è niente. Severus sta male, lo sto portando in camera.”  
La voce di sua madre gli parve uno squittio ma la sua presa rimase salda, mentre lo sosteneva.  
In due passi suo padre fu su di lei e la trascinò via da lui.  
Le sue gambe cedettero e Severus sentì le ginocchia sbattere sullo spigolo vivo di uno scalino.  
“Lasciami! Sta male! Devo aiutarlo!”  
Cercò con tutte le sue forze di rimanere lucido perché sapeva che doveva salire i gradini ma, allo stesso tempo, appena appoggiò le mani a terra, per cercare di arrampicarsi, la posizione lo eccitò e gli sfuggì un gemito dalle labbra.  
“Tu! Ragazzo! Torni a casa quando vuoi e pensi di poter fare quello che preferisci? Alzati, sii uomo!”  
Le parole erano insensate perché l’unica cosa che desiderava era denudarsi e attendere il nodo dell’Alpha.  
La voce di sua madre, venata di paura e di urgenza, gli diede un minimo di lucidità:  
“Severus, sali in camera tua.”  
Non poteva. Stava male, aveva caldo ed era bagnato, là sotto, e voleva il nodo. Era tutto così sbagliato…  
Piagnucolò con la sua voce innaturale:  
“Ti prego… ti prego… fai qualcosa… qualcosa… ho bisogno…”  
Dietro le sue spalle c’erano rumori, grida, movimento:  
“… alla tua età lavoravo già in fabbrica…”  
“… lasciami! Sta male…”  
“… sei uno spreco di spazio e soldi!”  
“… lasciami…”  
Sentiva in lontananza le grida diventare urla, poi qualcosa lo afferrò per la cintura dei pantaloni e lui si sentì sollevare.  
“Un inutile piccolo bastardo, ecco che cosa sei!”  
Era forte ma l’odore era tutto sbagliato. Rivoltante.  
“Ti prego… ti prego…” Cantilenava senza senso nella sua voce dolce, mentre il suo corpo era trascinato con brutalità sulle scale.  
Da qualche parte nella sua mente sapeva che stava provando dolore in punti diversi dal ventre, perché aveva sbattuto le gambe e la testa… ma non importava… niente importava a parte il nodo.  
Si sentì cadere sul pavimento duro e ancora le voci, alle sue spalle, urlarono parole senza senso.  
“… per cosa preghi, bastardo?”  
“… la medicina…”  
Severus si strappò i vestiti di dosso, contorcendosi sul pavimento.  
 _Devo assumere la posizione corretta. Sono pronto. Ho bisogno del nodo._  
Le urla alle sue spalle cessarono ma lui continuò a pregare mentre le sue parole risuonavano nel silenzio:  
“Ti prego… ti prego… fottimi… riempimi… ti prego…”  
“Che cosa diavolo stai facendo?”  
“Tobias, vattene! Sta male, sragiona!”  
“Ho chiesto che diavolo stai facendo, bastardo!”  
 _Dammelo… voglio il nodo… prendimi… riempimi…_  
“Ti prego… fottimi… fottimi… FOTTIMI!” Sentì la sua voce uscire alta e disperata e il suo ventre contrarsi per il dolore della mancanza, mentre il suo ano vomitava liquidi lubrificanti.  
Si sentì afferrare per i capelli e fu trascinato in ginocchio.  
Aprì la bocca per accogliere il membro duro e grosso dell’Alpha.  
“Cosa diavolo stai facendo? Da quando sei diventato un tale pervertito? Che cosa t’insegnano in quella scuola?”  
Severus prese a masturbarsi, cercando un sollievo che sapeva non sarebbe arrivato ma che non poteva resistere dal cercare.  
Il colpo alla faccia lo fece cadere indietro. Forse aveva fatto male ma lui non lo aveva sentito.  
Rotolò su se stesso e di nuovo offrì il suo buco pronto e bagnato. Bisognoso.  
“Ti prego… fottimi… riempimi… ti prego…”  
Non conosceva altre parole, né voleva conoscerle.  
Sentì i calci al ventre, così forti da farlo sollevare dal pavimento, ma erano solo un dolore che si sommava all’altro.  
“Non è mio figlio! Che razza di uomo farebbe questo?”  
“Fermo! Sta male! Lascia che gli dia la medicina!”  
“Non è mio figlio! Cos’ha in mezzo alle gambe? Lo chiami un uomo, quello?”  
“Smettila! Smettila! Smettila! Lo ammazzi!”  
“Un bastardo di meno al mondo! Con chi lo hai avuto, puttana?”  
Severus sentì i calci al ventre fermarsi ma lui era vuoto, agognante, bruciava e doleva…  
Non seppe altro fino a quando non si sentì preso di nuovo per i capelli. Aprì la bocca, ubbidiente, e un liquido sgradevole gli scese in gola, poi non seppe più nulla e si ritrovò solo, in un rosso e infinito inferno di dolore.  
  
_Spinner’s End, 21 giugno 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Si svegliò dopo un’eternità di tormenti.  
Aveva bruciato ed era rimasto ustionato dal calore, nel suo corpo e nella sua mente.  
Non sapere dov’era o chi era.  
Sentiva ancora male, ovunque, ma meno di prima.  
C’era qualcuno, come un’ombra scura, vicino a lui, che sussurrava parole dolci e gli versava acqua fredda in gola.  
Lui la bevve avido, assetato.  
Chi era? Importava?  
“Svegliati tesoro, ti prego, svegliati.”  
Era tutto sbagliato.  
Qualcuno pregava lui, ma era lui che doveva pregare l’Alpha.  
 _Voglio un Alpha._  
 _Non voglio più restare solo._  
 _Non voglio soffrire._  
 _Sarò bravo._  
 _Sarò gravido._  
  
_Spinner’s End, 22 giugno 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
“Tesoro, ti prego, svegliati, svegliati.”  
Stava male. C’era dolore in tutto il suo corpo e c’era un punto, nella sua mente, che ancora bruciava.  
Era come una macchia rossa dietro le sue palpebre.  
Era il ricordo del fuoco che gli era rimasto impresso nella retina.  
Era solo. Tutto solo in quel dolore rosso e senza fine.  
C’era una voce, ma non era quella del suo Alpha.  
 _Sarò bravo, Alpha._  
 _Vieni per me._  
 _Ti prego, vieni da me._  
 _Tienimi._  
 _Sarò bravo, Alpha._  
 _Non farmi soffrire._  
  
_Spinner’s End, 23 giugno 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Liquido amaro nella sua gola.   
Il dolore gradualmente passò ma quel punto rosso dietro le sue palpebre rimase.  
 _Non voglio più bruciare._  
 _Mai più._  
“Svegliati, ti prego, svegliati.” Disse una voce familiare.  
“Rispondimi, teroso.” Era la voce sommessa di sua madre, ora la riconobbe.  
Sua madre.  
Severus era sveglio e si stava ricordando.  
Era andato in calore davanti ai suoi genitori… a suo padre…  
“Severus, apri gli occhi. Ti prego.”  
Aprì gli occhi lentamente, accecato dalla troppa luce, e li sbatté diverse volte prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco.  
Il punto infuocato era ancora lì. Immobile.  
“Severus, sai chi sono?”  
Lui annuì e si sentì la testa strana, leggera, e un gusto amaro in bocca.  
 _Una pozione. Qualcosa per il dolore._  
Comprese all’improvviso.  
“Tesoro, stai bene! Sei vivo! Sei vivo!”  
Le braccia di sua madre lo avvolsero.  
Erano calde, confortevoli, eppure lui si sentiva così vuoto, assente, come se non avesse sentimenti.  
Avrebbe dovuto provare imbarazzo, per quello che era successo, per quello cui sua madre aveva assistito…  
Doveva esserci riconoscenza, da qualche parte, per il fatto che alla fine sua madre fosse riuscita a dargli la pozione; doveva esserci rabbia, per le parole di rifiuto, ovvie e per nulla sorprendenti, che aveva sentito da suo padre; era certo che dovesse sentirsi in qualche modo, che dovesse provare almeno qualcosa, però in quel momento c’era solo quel punto rosso davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Perché era così vuoto?  
Era così, si chiese freddamente, che cominciava la pazzia indotta dall’astinenza durante il calore? Si perdevano prima le emozioni e poi tutto il resto, fino a che non restava, di un Omega, solo un buco voglioso che vomitava liquidi? Era quello che gli stava succedendo?  
Non lo sapeva.  
Provò a parlare, perché voleva sapere che cosa era successo… ma non era vera curiosità, solo un blando interesse:  
“Cosa…” la sua voce era di nuovo la sua. Niente dolci intonazioni da calore, in quel momento, ma si sentiva la lingua gonfia e strana sul palato. Ritentò:  
“Che cosa è successo?”  
Sua madre non smise di tenerlo stretto mentre mormorava:  
“Eri come morto… è passata una settimana e tu non ti sei svegliato… io credevo di averti perso… ero disperata.”  
“Sto bene, mamma.” Rispose automaticamente.  
Sua madre piangeva sulla sua spalla e lui non provava niente, poi la donna si scostò per guardarlo, come se volesse capire dal suo viso se stava davvero bene, e Severus vide la cicatrice.  
Era una brutta cicatrice viola che le attraversava il viso dal lato destro della tempia alla guancia, fin quasi alle labbra.  
Alzò una mano per toccarla con delicatezza. Sembrava finta.  
Sua madre si scostò appena dal suo tocco, voltando il viso:  
“Non ti preoccupare per me. E’ già guarita… tu invece… tu non puoi…”  
Severus ricordò, in un lampo di pura illuminazione, che c’era stata una colluttazione violenta, tra i suoi genitori, e poi suo padre… ricordava i calci… ma dopo?  
Abbassò gli occhi su se stesso e scostò lentamente il lenzuolo che lo copriva.  
Vide il suo petto… vide i segni infuocati come quel punto davanti ai suoi occhi…  
Suo padre doveva averlo preso a cinghiate, o forse aveva usato un coltello? Perché non provava nulla nel vedere il suo petto martoriato?  
Sentì il gemito di sua madre:  
“Io… non sono riuscita a fermarlo…”  
“Non importa, mamma. Sto bene. Mi sento bene.”  
Sua madre si asciugò le lacrime e abbassò gli occhi per osservare la sua carne martoriata.  
“Io… ti ho preparato delle pozioni… e dei balsami… ma non avevo i soldi, per tutti gli ingredienti. Sei guarito ma… non ho potuto togliere i segni.”  
Severus continuava a fissare il nuovo tessuto cicatriziale sul suo petto e, ad un tratto, scostò completamente il lenzuolo.  
Voleva vedere.  
Voleva sapere.  
Era nudo e adesso vedeva che la pelle era lucida per quello che probabilmente era un unguento.  
Le cicatrici continuavano per tutto il suo petto e alcune, galeotte, sulle sue cosce.  
Si sollevò a sedere, digrignando i denti per i dolori che sentì ovunque, e si passò una mano sulla schiena, sentendo altre cicatrici, mentre sua madre, allarmata, diceva:  
“No, teroso, resta giù. Non sei guarito, non…”  
Le mani di sua madre lo spinsero di nuovo sul materasso e lui la lasciò fare.  
Lei gli rimboccò le coperte e lui vide, nei suoi occhi, la colpa.  
Non sapeva per cosa si sentisse così colpevole, se fosse perché non era riuscita a fermare suo padre dal colpirlo o se fosse perché, alla fine, non era in grado di amare il suo stesso figlio abbastanza da lasciare il marito e fuggire con lui.  
Era una colpa antica, che Severus aveva visto negli occhi di sua madre fin da quando aveva memoria, quindi non lo stupì. In passato aveva sentito il desiderio di consolarla, di dirle che lei era innocente, ma adesso non sentiva niente, se non un certo fastidio al pensiero che quella donna gli aveva dato la vita.  
Una vita di sofferenze e umiliazioni.  
Ma era comunque un sentimento vago, incerto.  
“Hai… preparato delle pozioni?” Chiese a un tratto Severus, che mai aveva visto sua madre fare qualcosa che avesse a che fare con la magia o il Mondo Magico.  
Lei annuì appena, lacrimevole.  
“Sì, io… non sapevo che altro fare. Al San Mungo non ti avrebbero accettato perché…” La voce le morì in gola ma Severus assentì.  
Era un Omega. Il San Mungo lo avrebbe ricoverato solo se fosse stato un Alpha a richiederlo.  
Sua madre lo sapeva, dedusse la mente di Severus, che era vuota di sentimenti ma che non sembrava aver perso le sue facoltà di ragionamento.  
“Sì. Certo. Solo non credevo… lui dov’è?”  
Doveva sapere dov’era suo padre, perché non voleva fare l’errore di sentirsi al sicuro se non lo era.  
“Lui… dorme. Io l’ho… obliato e…”  
A Severus sembrò tutto surreale. Sua madre aveva fatto… che cosa?  
“Lo hai obliato?” Chiese, e la voce gli uscì instupidita.  
Sua madre si portò una mano alla bocca, come se volesse intimarsi di tacere poi, lentamente, la tolse e disse:  
“Sì è… serve per la memoria e…”  
“So a cosa serve.” Rispose lui, secco. Cattivo. Poi aggiunse con lo stesso tono:  
“Ce l’hai sempre avuta, una bacchetta? Credevo non l’avessi nemmeno più.”  
Sua madre sfuggì al suo sguardo indagatore:  
“Sì. Io non volevo… ma ti stava per uccidere… ti stava…”  
“Avresti dovuto lasciarglielo fare. Dovevi andartene e lasciare che mi uccidesse. Ecco che cosa avresti dovuto fare.” E, dopo che lo ebbe detto, Severus sentì di nuovo qualcosa nel petto. Una sensazione di odio potente come non mai.  
La odiava più di quanto avesse mai odiato Black.  
La odiava ancora di più di quanto odiasse la misera creatura che era diventato.  
La odiava perché aveva sempre avuto il potere di fermare la violenza di suo padre e non lo aveva mai fatto.  
La odiava perché era debole, nonostante tutto.  
La odiava perché lo aveva partorito e poi lo aveva lasciato a vivere, da solo, in quel mondo crudele.  
La odiava perché gli aveva negato la liberazione da tutte le sue sofferenze.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE:
> 
> 'Il premio del mangiamorte' va in ferie fino al 29 luglio.  
> Se non lo avete già fatto, per non perdervi il prossimo aggiornamento potete cliccare il tasto 'subscribe' in alto alla pagina!


	17. Tu attiri i guai, Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

  
_Grimmauld Place, 24 agosto 1998_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
“Senti, come vuoi fare per i soldi?” Chiese Harry a colazione, una mattina di fine agosto.  
Non è che si fossero proprio accordati, ma Severus ormai passava tutte le notti a Grimmauld Place, piuttosto che a Hogwarts, e a Harry la cosa faceva molto piacere.  
Il suo Omega andava e veniva dalla casa senza preoccuparsi di avvisare, e Harry era convito che fosse un segno che si sentiva a suo agio, quindi aveva accettato tutto senza dire nulla, anche se vedere i vestiti e gli effetti personali, che Severus aveva lasciato nella loro camera, faceva ogni volta ringhiare di piacere il suo lato Alpha… e di sicuro il suo Omega, tanto più esperto di lui su quelli che erano i loro istinti, lo sapeva benissimo!  
Quella mattina, però, Harry voleva affrontare un problema diverso.  
Severus addentò un toast e chiese tranquillo:  
“Che cosa intendi?”  
Harry cercò di parlare in maniera rilassata, anche se sapeva che poteva essere un argomento difficile:  
“Oggi pensavo di andare a Diagon Alley a fare acquisti per la scuola, e intanto volevo passare alla Gringott. Potremmo andarci insieme e far mettere il tuo nome sulle mie camere blindate.”  
Severus parve pensieroso per un attimo:  
“Non sei obbligato a farlo.” Rispose in tono piatto, e Harry lo puntò con la forchetta.  
“Non lo faccio per qualche strano motivo da Alpha, se è quello che ti preoccupa. Odio davvero andare a Diagon Alley, e ancora di più andare alla Gringott. I folletti non si sono per niente scordati che ho fatto irruzione nella banca e che ho rubato da una camera blindata, sai? E comunque, tra la vendita di questa casa e l’acquisto di una nuova e di tutto quello che potrebbe servire, avrò bisogno di passarci fin troppo spesso. Se potessi andarci tu al posto mio, qualche volta, sarebbe un sollievo.”  
Severus fece un sorrisetto, alla menzione della sua irruzione alla Gringott, e alla fine concesse:  
“Posso chiamare Minerva via camino e dirle che arriverò un po’ più tardi.”  
Poi il suo Omega appoggiò il toast e chiese, molto seriamente:  
“Dimmi la verità. T’infastidisce che io continui a insegnare o in generale a lavorare?”  
Harry aggrottò la fronte e ci pensò con attenzione. Severus spesso gli faceva notare che, come Alpha, aveva dei radicati modi di pensare, di cui lui nemmeno si rendeva conto, e questo doveva essere uno di quei casi.  
Indagò nel retro del suo cervello, in quella parte ringhiante che cercava di tenere ben custodita, e poi rispose onestamente, scuotendo il capo:  
“No, va bene. A te piace, quindi a me piace.”  
“Bene. Allora immagino che sarebbe più comodo, per entrambi, se chiedessi a Minerva di girare il mio stipendio direttamente alla tua camera blindata.”  
Harry lo guardò per un attimo, cercando di capire perché lo facesse, ma non trovò risposta e chiese:  
“Perché? Poi dovresti andare alla Gringott ogni volta che ti serve qualcosa.”  
Severus gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, e Harry seppe immediatamente di avere, di nuovo, mancato il punto della loro relazione Alpha-Omega.  
“Perché, meraviglioso imbecille, si suppone che io debba fare esattamente così. Si suppone che sia tu, a mantenermi, e in questo modo, qualunque cosa io voglia, preleverò i soldi dalla tua camera blindata, e sarà esattamente come se tu stessi provvedendo a me in tutto e per tutto, come un bravo Alpha rispettabile.”  
Harry gemette di frustrazione: ormai sapeva che Severus diceva certe cose semplicemente per prenderlo in giro, ma il suo istinto ringhiava felice, alla prospettiva che tutto quello che riguardava il suo Omega provenisse, sempre e comunque, da lui.  
“Sì, sì, ho capito! Sono un grosso e stupido Alpha! Va bene!” Disse esasperato.  
Severus ridacchiò, con una nota felice che gli era diventata piuttosto consueta, nelle ultime settimane, e contemporaneamente Harry si ritrovò il suo piede, nudo, in mezzo alle gambe.  
“Mi piace che tu sia grosso, Alpha.”  
Harry si sentì indurire immediatamente e, nonostante avesse Severus nel suo letto ormai ogni notte, era diventato sempre più voglioso di lui ogni giorno che passavano insieme. Il suo Omega era una droga.  
“Chiama Minerva, dille che farai molto, molto tardi!” Gemette Harry, sicuro che la Gringott avrebbe potuto aspettare un’ora o due in più.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 24 Agosto 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Severus non aveva più creduto, dopo il suo tempo con Black, che l’appagamento sessuale fosse qualcosa cui un Omega potesse aspirare, fuori dai periodi di calore.  
Erano gli Alpha a godere di lui, non il contrario.  
Agli Omega era concesso godere solo se un Alpha lo voleva.  
Era un modo che gli Alpha, nella loro folle convinzione che gli Omega vivessero solo per compiacerli, usavano per ricompensarli o per punirli.  
Severus non aveva mai pensato che fosse una ricompensa, però: era sempre stato solo umiliante essere costretto a venire, spesso davanti a più persone, solo per compiacere un Alpha.  
Oh, aveva imparato a farlo e lo sapeva fare bene. Non era difficile, dopotutto: doveva solo concentrarsi sul ricordo del calore, respirare a fondo l’odore dell’Alpha e lasciare che fosse la sua parte Omega, stupidamente desiderosa di compiacere, a fare il resto.  
Con il tempo aveva cominciato a pensare al sesso come a qualcosa di non voluto ma inevitabile. Cercava di non pensare mai alle parole ‘violenza sessuale’, perché il pensiero ancora lo disturbava, anche se era dolorosamente consapevole che era esattamente quello, che subiva, volta dopo volta.  
Era stato con sollievo che, durante tutti gli anni in cui il Signore Oscuro era stato assente, Severus aveva evitato di cercare un Alpha con cui passare il calore, o qualcuno con cui condividere il letto.  
Aveva preso i soppressori e si era dedicato perlopiù a fingersi un essere umano, soddisfacendosi da solo le rare volte in cui ne sentiva la necessità.  
Per quei motivi, quando aveva deciso di provare a far funzionare le cose con Harry, era stato certo che l’inevitabile violenza sarebbe stata la componente che più avrebbe odiato.  
Era diventato invece piuttosto chiaro che Harry non avrebbe fatto assolutamente nulla, se non fosse stato Severus a volerlo, e lui si era trovato costretto a rendere palese il suo consenso.  
Per giorni era rimasto incerto sulla questione, perché da una parte sapeva che nessuna scelta era mai sua, e che anche questa volta aveva solo fatto quello che ci si aspettava da lui, mentre una parte di sé, che non era propriamente il suo lato Omega, o non solo almeno, aveva quasi creduto che il suo consenso, questa volta, fosse volontario.  
Dopo la prima volta si era costretto a raggiungere il suo Alpha ogni sera, sapendo bene che un Omega, che fosse in calore o meno, era invariabilmente un oggetto sessuale.  
Harry in quello si era dimostrato uguale a tutti gli altri Alpha, sempre più che pronto a farlo entrare nel suo letto, ma quella era l’unica cosa che non era cambiata.  
Il suo nuovo Alpha sembrava certo di dover fare qualunque cosa perché Severus fosse sempre appagato, più e più volte.  
Non gli ordinava di raggiungere l’orgasmo, non lasciava mai che si dovesse soddisfare da solo davanti a lui e anzi, spesso ringhiava anche solo se Severus si toccava, possessivo del piacere del suo Omega.  
Non c’era centimetro di pelle che il suo Alpha non avesse leccato, graffiato, carezzato e, ogni sera, era sempre uguale alle precedenti, priva di umiliazioni ma piena di una costante ricerca del piacere, per entrambi.  
E Severus aveva scoperto, con meraviglia, che poteva chiedere, anzi, poteva addirittura pretendere.  
In alcuni attimi allucinati gli era quasi sembrato che Harry fosse una specie di Omega, a sua disposizione, che viveva davvero per il suo piacere.  
Era folle ma ci aveva messo poco ad abituarsi, e la sensazione che il suo consenso gli fosse stato strappato, piuttosto che richiesto, era svanita orgasmo dopo orgasmo.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita stava provando la gioia di poter avere un rapporto davvero consensuale, e gli piaceva.  
Ogni giorno cercava di finire in fretta i compiti che si era imposto, per poter poi raggiungere il suo Alpha, sempre con un senso di ansiosa anticipazione.  
Arrivava e Harry era lì, ad attenderlo, ad abbracciarlo, baciarlo, a cucinare per lui e a vezzeggiarlo in nuovi modi ogni volta.  
E in sole tre settimane Severus aveva imparto molte cose, sul sesso, che non aveva mai creduto possibili: poteva stuzzicare il suo Alpha, invitarlo e respingerlo per il solo gusto di prolungare l’attesa, o poteva, come quella mattina, rendere palese che lo voleva di nuovo, anche se lo aveva avuto solo poche ore prima.  
Non sapeva nemmeno bene cosa fosse stato, a scatenare la sua voglia, forse il solo fatto che Harry avesse ammesso di essere un ‘grosso e stupido Alpha’, cosa inconcepibile per qualunque altro Alpha, e Severus non aveva saputo resistere: erano seduti uno di fronte all’altro al tavolo della cucina, e lui aveva sollevato il piede nudo per strusciarlo sull’inguine del ragazzo, commentando con la sua miglior voce lasciva:  
“Mi piace che tu sia grosso, Alpha.”  
Lo aveva sentito indurirsi e aveva sorriso invitante, solo per sentirlo gemere:  
“Chiama Minerva, dille che farai molto, molto tardi!”  
E così lui aveva chiamato, dicendo che non si sarebbe presentato per tutta la giornata, sentendo dentro una folle ilarità per il solo fatto che avrebbe saltato il lavoro per rimanere tutto il tempo con il suo grosso Alpha eccitato. E mentre Severus era lì, carponi e con la testa nel camino, Harry, certo di essere fuori dalla vista della Preside, gli aveva abbassato i pantaloni e aveva cominciato a leccargli l’ano, con insistenza.  
Severus aveva dovuto interrompere bruscamente la comunicazione, per non rischiare di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito compromettente davanti a Minerva.  
“Severus, io non ti ci porto, in camera.” Disse Harry senza togliere la faccia da in mezzo alle sue natiche.  
“Mmm… sì, sì, va bene.” Rispose Severus abbassando la faccia sulle pietre del camino e afferrandosi le natiche con le mani, per divaricarle e offrire un maggiore accesso al suo Alpha.  
_Lo voglio._  
_Non sono in calore eppure voglio che mi fotta, qui e subito._  
_Lo voglio davvero._  
La lingua di Harry gli entrò dentro, penetrando il suo ano già pronto, e lui sentì una morsa di anticipazione, allo stomaco e sul pene duro.  
“Alpha, Harry… di più.”  
Sentì il suo Alpha lasciare il suo culo e armeggiare dietro di lui per un attimo, poi percepì l’incantesimo ammortizzante colpire le pietre davanti alla sua faccia, e il corpo del ragazzo stendersi sulla sua schiena e sussurrargli roco, all’orecchio:  
“Sono il tuo stupido Alpha, Severus, e ho qualcosa di molto grosso che vorrei darti, sai?”  
Oltre a saperlo, Severus lo sentiva, grosso e duro, appoggiato nel solco tra le sue natiche. Pronto per lui.  
La frase di Harry era stata stupida, detta in voce quasi ridacchiante, ma a Severus non importava, perché sentiva le sue labbra stirarsi in un sorriso, mentre rispondeva:  
“Dammelo. Lo voglio.” Era un ordine, era perentorio.  
Non per la prima volta, negli ultimi giorni, il suo lato Omega e la sua mente razionale erano in perfetto accordo.  
Il suo Alpha ubbidì, spingendo contro di lui mentre Severus gli andava incontro per lasciarlo entrare, gemendo e sentendosi riempire.  
Harry, sempre rimanendo steso il più possibile sulla sua schiena, prese a muoversi con ampi colpi, sbattendo forte dentro di lui mentre già una delle mani dell’Alpha gli passava sotto lo stomaco e gli afferrava il membro, masturbandolo.  
Severus, eccitato oltre ogni immaginazione, anche solo perché il suo Alpha aveva prontamente risposto al suo ordine, gli venne in mano, quasi subito, gemendo di gola mentre Harry ringhiava:  
“Stringi… come se non mi volessi più… lasciare uscire.”  
“Ancora. Ancora.”  
E Harry continuò a scoparlo così, finché non gli venne dentro con un grugnito sonoro, e solo allora Severus si concesse di lasciarsi scivolare a terra, mentre Harry si afflosciava sopra di lui per un momento, prima di rotolargli a fianco, guardandolo.  
Per un attimo Severus vide gli occhi dell’Alpha allargasi e si preoccupò che qualcosa…  
“Sei…” Harry scoppiò a ridere. “Sei un panda!”  
Severus aggrottò la fronte, senza capire, poi comprese che doveva essersi sporcato la faccia con la fuliggine del camino.  
“Non ero la tua cagna?” Chiese ilare, sentendosi infinitamente bene.  
“Sì, forse…” Harry adesso rideva sguaiato “… forse sei un dalmata…”  
Severus allungò la mano e la infilò nella cenere, prima di passarla sul viso di Harry.  
“Anche io sono un dalmata, adesso?” Chiese il ragazzo ridacchiando, quasi in preda alle convulsioni.  
Severus lo guardò con occhio critico, sporco e felice, e rispose:  
“Oh sì, che lo sei!”  
Ci misero molto a smettere di ridere.  
  
_Diagon Alley, 24 Agosto 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Severus non aveva compreso, fino a quel giorno, la reale portata dell’avversione di Harry per il pubblico.  
Il suo Alpha aveva voluto visitare Diagon Alley sotto Polisucco e, anche così, non faceva altro che tenere la testa bassa, lisciarsi i capelli, che adesso erano ricci e più chiari, sulla fronte e, in generale, cercare di schivare lo sguardo di chiunque.  
Entrarono alla Gringott e si avvicinarono a uno degli sportelli.  
Un folletto dall’aria arcigna li guardò, in attesa.  
Harry disse, quasi sottovoce:  
“Sono Harry Potter, vorrei modificare gli accessi alle mie camere blindate.”  
Il folletto richiese una goccia di sangue e, dopo aver verificato l’identità di Harry, e aver controllato le sue chiavi minuziosamente, disse malevolo:  
“Vedo, signor Potter, che per lei, presentarsi qui in maniera ingannevole, è ancora un’abitudine.”  
Harry sembrava esserselo aspettato:  
“Ho già giurato di non darvi mai più nessun fastidio, ma preferisco non farmi vedere in giro, se per voi non è un problema.”  
Il folletto lo osservò per un attimo, poi chiese:  
“Che modifiche devo fare, ai suoi accessi?”  
“Vorrei aggiungere Severus Piton a tutte le mie camere blindate. Può depositare e prelevare, oltre che firmare in mio nome.” E, mentre lo diceva, estrasse dal mantello tutti gli incartamenti Ministeriali, sia di Rivendicazione sia di Legame, perché ovviamente Severus era una proprietà, e come tale il suo cambio di status era stato registrato.  
Il folletto fece un brutto sogghigno, dopo aver controllato attentamente gli incartamenti, poi con voce un po’ troppo alta disse:  
“E’ sicuro di voler dare libero accesso alle sue camere blindate a un Omega? Non preferirebbe, forse, stabilire una somma massima di ritiro? Di solito si concorda una cifra predefinita, diciamo una cinquantina di galeoni?”  
Severus avrebbe tanto voluto afferrare quell’essere abbietto e sbattere forte il suo lungo naso sul bancone. Era ovviamente un insulto, anche se Severus non sapeva di preciso a chi dei due fosse rivolto: stava insinuando tanto che lui era inaffidabile, quanto che Harry non si potesse permettere di dargli una somma ragionevole, quando era chiaro che non era così.  
Prima che Harry potesse replicare, un uomo, un Alpha che Severus aveva cercato di ignorare, anche se ne aveva sentito benissimo l’odore fin da quando erano entrati, si avvicinò. Severus non credeva di conoscerlo e, dallo sguardo confuso di Harry, evidentemente era un estraneo anche per lui.  
“Dia retta al folletto, ragazzo! Lei è giovane e, di sicuro, questa cagna l’ha raggirata, facendole credere di dovergli qualcosa. Merlino! Gli ha concesso pure un incantesimo cancella odori! Nessuno le ha spiegato che dovrebbe tenerlo a casa? Lo rinchiuda e, dopo qualche calore da solo, vedrà che sarà più ragionevole, se permette un suggerimento da un uomo più anziano e più esperto di lei.”  
Severus digrignò i denti, perché quell’Alpha stava suggerendo che Harry dovesse portarlo alla pazzia.  
Era quello che succedeva a un Omega se veniva lasciato solo per molti calori successivi, senza un Alpha e senza pozioni: semplicemente perdeva la sua parte razionale e, nei casi peggiori, non era più nemmeno in grado di ricordare il suo nome, o eseguire i compiti più semplici.  
Per un attimo Severus vide di nuovo davanti agli occhi il punto rosso acceso che gli ricordò, con agghiacciante nitidezza, cosa volesse dire passare un calore senza un Alpha.  
Severus sentì il suo Legame tirare, e vide Harry sorridere.  
Il ragazzo si girò verso lo sconosciuto con ancora stampato in faccia quel sorriso innaturale che, sul viso babbano e giovane che Harry aveva scelto per la Polisucco, dava una strana impressione di condiscendenza.  
“La ringrazio per il suo suggerimento premuroso, signore, ma immagino che lei debba essere davvero un misero surrogato di Alpha, se deve ricorrere a tali mezzi per evitare che il suo Omega la mandi in bancarotta.”  
Dopodiché girò le spalle all’uomo, che aveva adesso assunto una sfumatura violetta, ignorandolo e rivolgendosi al folletto:  
“Le mie disposizioni vanno bene così. Se vuole eseguire…”  
Nel momento stesso in cui Harry girò le spalle all’uomo, Severus seppe, con assoluta certezza, quello che sarebbe successo.  
Harry aveva mascherato il suo odore come faceva sempre, così l’altro Alpha non aveva idea di quanto fosse potente e, sentendosi insultato da quello che i suoi sensi gli dicevano essere solo un ragazzino, avrebbe reagito di conseguenza.  
L’uomo masticò rabbia solo per un attimo, prima di fare la cosa più ovvia per un Alpha: improvvisamente ignorò Harry e decise di rivalersi sulla cagna del giovane Alpha impudente.  
“Tu, cagna, se il tuo Alpha non è in grado di disciplinarti, tanto vale che ti lasci a qualcuno che è in grado di farlo. **Adesso giù. In ginocchio!** ”  
Severus si rese conto, con un certo compiaciuto stupore, che l’ordine dell’Alpha gli era scivolato addosso come acqua.  
Le sue ginocchia erano ferme, e non sentiva nessuna necessità di inginocchiarsi, semmai aveva voglia di maledire l’uomo.  
Harry nel frattempo si era girato di scatto, una luce cattiva negli occhi, e Severus sentì nel Legame un’intensa ondata di possesso mista a forti intenti omicidi.  
Preferì non scoprire fino a che punto sarebbe potuto arrivare, il suo fin troppo potente Alpha, così estrasse la bacchetta, prima che Harry reagisse, e la puntò sul naso dello sconosciuto.  
“Guardami bene in faccia, feccia. Scommetto che, se ti impegni, lo sai chi sono io, e scommetto che sai pure chi era il mio ultimo Alpha.”  
L’Alpha fissò Severus e sbiancò di colpo, anche se era chiaro che la sua rabbia era solo aumentata, vedendo una cagna resistere a un ordine diretto. Il suo volto, però, mostrava anche paura.  
L’uomo si rivolse a Harry, in cerca di aiuto, e sbagliò di nuovo:  
“Dì alla tua cagna di abbassare la bacchetta, o per avermi minacciato te lo faccio spedire ad Azkaban, dove dovrebbe già stare!”  
Severus osservò Harry con la coda dell’occhio, e vide che adesso il suo viso sembrava divertito, mentre la risposta arrivò sferzante:  
“Che cosa c’è? Hai paura del brutto Omega cattivo, forse? Oh, non ti preoccupare di denunciarlo, io rispondo di tutte le sue azioni, come suo Alpha Legato e, per quello che mi riguarda, ti può fare quel che vuole.”  
Poi si girò e disse al folletto, con voce quasi controllata:  
“Dove devo firmare?”  
Il folletto, che evidentemente era cosciente di essere stato la causa di quel dissidio, e che non era per niente ansioso di avere uno scontro nella sua banca, disse rapido e a voce alta:  
“Qui e qui, signor Potter!”  
Harry era ancora girato ma Severus, che aveva la bacchetta puntata sull’Alpha, lo vide guardare la schiena di Harry e cominciare a tremare visibilmente.  
Harry firmò e poi si girò come se nulla fosse, porgendo due chiavi a Severus e dicendogli:  
“Vai giù tu, per favore? Preferirei evitare che la cascata lavi via la Polisucco.”  
Severus abbassò piano la bacchetta e prese le chiavi, muovendosi lentamente e tenendo gli occhi puntati sull’estraneo. L’uomo però sembrava ancora inchiodato al suo posto, e non dava segno di voler fare o dire altro.  
Mentre Severus si allontanava, lo sentì balbettare:  
“Io… non potevo immaginare, signor Potter, le mie scuse…”  
  
_Diagon Alley, 24 Agosto 1998_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry aveva avuto un brutto momento.  
Uno in cui, per un attimo, aveva creduto che avrebbe ucciso.  
Aveva provocato lo sconosciuto prima ancora di potersi fermare, ma quello era il suo solito modo di fare incosciente e Grifondoro e, se l’uomo fosse stato abbastanza furbo da prendersela con lui, era del tutto certo che avrebbe potuto mantenere il controllo.  
Dopotutto aveva una grande esperienza nell’essere insultato… ma no, quel perfetto imbecille aveva provato a prendersela con Severus. Il suo Omega.  
Harry si era girato, pronto a fargli del male, solo che, nel suo delirio da Alpha protettivo, e probabilmente a causa della nuova luce in cui vedeva l’Omega da quando era diventato il suo compagno, si era del tutto scordato che Severus Piton era un uomo pericoloso, un ex Mangiamorte, il braccio destro del Signore Oscuro, non solo il suo Omega.  
Quando lo vide lì, perfettamente in piedi nonostante il comando dello sconosciuto, alto, cattivo e potente, il suo Alpha interiore si mise a fare le fusa, orgoglioso e compiaciuto dalla forza del suo Omega e, nello stesso momento, la sua rabbia verso l’uomo, che adesso tremava terrorizzato, si ridusse di molto.  
Anche così non era disposto a lasciar correre, solo che non voleva farlo davanti a Severus.  
Gli chiese di scendere alla camera blindata al posto suo, cosa che avrebbe fatto comunque, per non dover prendere la Polisucco una seconda volta, quando fosse uscito da lì, e attese di essere solo con il vecchio imbecille.  
L’uomo, fin troppo prevedibilmente, cominciò a profondersi in scuse che mancavano del tutto di sincerità.  
Harry conosceva quell’atteggiamento: si stava scusando solo perché lui era Harry Potter, il cosiddetto Salvatore, e forse perché lo temeva, anche se Harry non era molto sicuro di quello… va bene, aveva sconfitto Voldemort, ma non si riteneva di certo temibile…  
Come che fosse, Harry decise di approfittarne.  
Si erse e squadrò le spalle, sapendo che la giovane forma del babbano in cui la Polisucco lo aveva trasformato non gli permetteva di essere intimidatorio come avrebbe voluto, ma comunque ci provò.  
“Adesso mi ascolti bene: io non me ne faccio un cazzo delle sue scuse.” Disse con voce tagliente. “Lei fa quello che deve allo sportello poi aspetterà qui, con me, il ritorno del mio Omega e si scuserà con lui.”  
L’uomo, anche se era cereo e tremante, a quelle parole sembrò rianimarsi un poco:  
“Lei vuole che mi scusi con la cagna?”  
Harry dimenticò la bacchetta e afferrò l’uomo per il bavero, con forza, ringhiando forte. Quel patetico omuncolo non poteva sentire il suo odore ma Harry gli avrebbe fatto ugualmente pagare il suo errore, fosse l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto quel giorno. Gli sibilò cattivo:  
“E’ esatto. Lei aspetterà e si scuserà con l’uomo che ha così elegantemente definito una cagna. E lo farà, se non vuole che io la chiami in un duello per aver osato provare a sottrarmi il mio Omega.” Poi Harry lo guardò e, con un ghigno, aggiunse “O forse lei si crede più potente di Voldemort?”  
L’uomo sussultò al nome. Il bastardo era ormai andato, eppure tutti continuavano ancora a temerne anche solo il nome… Era esasperante di solito… ma non quel giorno.  
L’uomo, ancora strattonato tra le mani di Harry, annuì appena con il capo, e lui lo lasciò andare.  
“Bene.”  
Dopodiché Harry si sedette su una delle sedie nella zona di attesa, e continuò a osservare l’Alpha, con sguardo torvo, per tutto il tempo.  
Quando Severus riemerse dalla zona che portava ai carrelli e gli si avvicinò, l’ometto era in piedi vicino a Harry e, con gli occhi bassi e in un sussurro appena udibile, disse un poco convinto:  
“Mi scusi signor Piton. E’ stato tutto un equivoco, voglia perdonarmi.”  
Harry quasi scoppiò a ridere, vedendo il viso di Severus atteggiarsi in una smorfia di disgusto, poi sentì il suo Omega dire piano, con voce minacciosa:  
“Io se fossi in lei dimenticherei questo episodio, signore. Il mio Alpha non ama che il suo status o le sue relazioni siano rese pubbliche. E dovrei aggiungere che, i folletti al carrello, sono stati piuttosto solerti nel darmi il suo nome e il suo indirizzo. Giusto in caso.”  
L’uomo lanciò un’occhiata a Harry, che rispose con uno sguardo vuoto, prima di alzarsi e sorridere a Severus:  
“Andiamo?”  
“Sì, andiamo.”  
  
_Diagon Alley, 24 Agosto 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Severus sapeva che Harry era, fondamentalmente, un Grifondoro idealista e spesso stupido, ma quando si era allontanato, lasciandolo solo con quell’uomo importuno, aveva per un attimo temuto che il suo Alpha gli facesse del male. Nel Legame era certo di aver sentito una forte volontà omicida.  
Al suo ritorno però l’uomo pareva incolume, anche se sicuramente contrito.  
E si era scusato.  
Non con Harry, cosa che sarebbe stata normale. Si era scusato con lui. Con un Omega.  
Qualunque cosa gli avesse fatto Harry, sebbene non coinvolgesse danni fisici, doveva essere stata dannatamente convincente.  
“Grazie.” Disse Harry quando furono ben lontani dalla banca.  
Severus non sapeva nemmeno perché Harry lo stesse ringraziando…  
“Di cosa?”  
“Di aver detto… di aver minacciato quel tipo perché non dicesse che sono un Alpha. Io non ci avevo pensato.”  
Severus sollevò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Tu attiri i guai, Potter.” Disse con la sua miglior intonazione da professore stronzo.  
Harry, con la sua strana faccia ancora trasformata, lo guardò imbarazzato:  
“Poteva andare peggio, immagino.”  
Severus sbuffò e cercò di spiegare, certo che ce ne fosse bisogno.  
“Harry, le tue reazioni nei confronti di quel tipo… sai almeno di avere sbagliato?”  
Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte, chiaro segno che no, per l’ennesima volta non aveva capito.  
“Tu sei un Alpha, anche se non ti piace che si sappia. Prima di affrontare un altro Alpha abbi almeno l’accortezza di annullare l’incantesimo cancella odori. Se lo avessi fatto, quel tipo non si sarebbe mai permesso di dirti nulla, perché avrebbe istintivamente saputo che sei più forte di lui.”  
Il suo Alpha sembrava perplesso:  
“Sì, capisco, forse… ma quell’imbecille se la è presa con te ed io non…”  
Severus sospirò.  
Mai, mai in tutta la sua vita, avrebbe pensato di ritrovarsi a dover spiegare a un Alpha certe cose:  
“E’ normale! Non capisco nemmeno perché tu non lo sappia! E’ ovvio! Se un Alpha vuole insultarne un altro, lo fa dimostrando pubblicamente che l’ Omega del suo avversario è… voglioso di essere il premio del più forte.”  
“Stai scherzando?” Chiese Harry con voce tesa e scandalizzata.  
“No che non sto scherzando.” Severus rispose irritato. “E’ appena successo. Non capisco come tu possa dubitarne!”  
Harry rimase zitto per un po’, come se stesse valutando attentamente la cosa, poi disse piano:  
“Senti, lasciamo stare, per adesso. Voglio finire le compere.”  
  
Severus si era aspettato che, accompagnare Harry a Diagon Alley, lo avrebbe fatto sentire come un genitore che porta un figlio scalmanato per negozi, come l’accompagnatore di uno di quei ragazzini che vogliono vedere e toccare tutto, per ore… invece Harry si attenne scrupolosamente alla lista degli acquisti scolastici, non indugiando in nient’altro, e Severus, dopo essere appena stato in una camera blindata colma di oro fino al soffitto, ne rimase stranito.  
“Non devi comprare altro?” Chiese quando Harry dichiarò di avere tutto, e propose di tornare a casa, ansioso di uscire dalla Polisucco.  
“No, credo di avere tutto. Mi sono scordato qualcosa?” Domandò vagamente ansioso.  
Severus disse titubante:  
“Divise scolastiche, magari? Un gufo, anche. So che non ne hai uno.”  
Harry fece una smorfia strana, che Severus non seppe elaborare.  
“Non… non ho il mio corpo, in questo momento. Madama McClan non potrebbe misurarmi. Le manderò un messaggio via camino con le misure nel pomeriggio… e non ho molta voglia di un gufo nuovo, al momento.”  
Severus era ancora un po’ incerto e provò a tentarlo con qualcosa che sapeva piacergli:  
“Nemmeno un giro nel negozio più inutile di Diagon Alley?” Disse indicando ‘Accessori di prima qualità per il Quidditch’.  
Harry occhieggiò la vetrina e scosse le spalle:  
“Ho una scopa e no, non mi serve altro.”  
Si avviarono al Paiolo Magico per prendere la Metropolvere e, durante il tragitto, restarono silenziosi, mentre Severus considerava i modi spartani di Harry.  
Era ricco, eppure non sembrava desiderare nulla di particolare. Nessuno acquisto insensato solo perché poteva permetterselo, nessuna ostentazione. Niente.  
Una volta a Grimmauld Place, Severus chiese, ancora incuriosito:  
“Harry, intuisco che forse a te non interessa molto, ma hai considerato di farti confezionare qualche vestito nuovo, mentre ordini le uniformi?”  
Harry lo guardò strano mentre chiamava Kreacher, per mettersi d’accordo per il pranzo.  
“Uhm… questi sono nuovi.” Disse indicando i vestiti babbani che indossava.  
Severus fece una smorfia.  
“Intendevo qualcosa di più adatto a un mago. Immagino che ci siano eventi formali cui devi presenziare, adesso come adesso. Più di una volta mi hai detto che dovevi andare al Ministero, per qualche incontro con Shacklebolt.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle.  
“A Kingsley non importa.”  
Severus si rese conto, di nuovo, che Harry mancava di qualunque finezza. Non sarebbe mai diventato un politico.  
“Forse a lui no, ma sono certo che molti altri troverebbero più facile, ascoltare le tue opinioni, se ti presentassi in maniera migliore.”  
Harry si sedette mentre Kreacher faceva comparire il pranzo.  
“Perché a qualcuno dovrebbe interessare la mia opinione?”  
Severus si accomodò. A Harry il potere non importava, né quello politico, né il suo personale.  
“Perché sei, attualmente, che ti piaccia o no, il mago più in vista della nazione. La tua opinione è oro, e nessuno oserebbe metterla in dubbio. Potresti approfittarne e guadagnare influenza, finché le cose resteranno in questo modo. Shacklebolt continua a chiamarti al Ministero perché, una tua parola casuale a sostegno di una sua nuova idea, rende tutto più facile. Lo sai questo, vero?”  
Harry si avventò sulla bistecca davanti a sé con entusiasmo.  
“Lo so ma a me non interessa, e presto finirà. La gente fa in fretta a passare ad altro e, prima si dimenticano di me, meglio starò.”  
Severus meditò a lungo su tutte le stranezze del suo Alpha ma, alla fine, dovette ammettere con se stesso che gli restava quasi del tutto incomprensibile.  



	18. Non scappare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Villa Malfoy, 31 Agosto 1998_  
_Draco Malfoy_  
  
“So che potrebbe essere difficile, sia per te che per lui ma, in caso di necessità, lo farai?”  
Era la terza volta in pochi giorni che suo padre affrontava l’argomento con lui e Draco fece del suo meglio per non sembrare scocciato da quella palese mancanza di fiducia.  
“Lo farò. E’ solo una Rivendicazione, dopotutto. Potrò rinunciarvi quando avremo trovato qualcuno adatto a zio Sev. So che non sarebbe una soluzione permanente.” Disse cercando di suonare ragionevole.  
“E niente sesso!” Disse sua madre con un’espressione granitica ma che tradiva il fatto che l’avesse detto apposta per metterlo in imbarazzo.  
“Mamma! Ti prego…”  
Sua madre gli fece l’occhiolino ma fu suo padre a dire, con voce seria:  
“Draco, tua madre scherza solo fino a un certo punto. Sei giovane e potresti avere la tentazione di… importi a lui. Magari solo per curiosità. Ti prego di tenere a mente che Severus è il tuo padrino, oltre che il tuo professore, e sarebbe del tutto inappropriato.”  
Draco si mosse a disagio, perché di certo non voleva parlare di quello con i suoi fin troppo espliciti genitori, così tentò di svicolare:  
“Potrebbe non accettare nemmeno. Zio Sev è testardo e, se pensasse che abbiamo dei secondi fini…”  
Suo padre ridacchiò e poi disse tranquillo:  
“Draco, lui saprà immediatamente che abbiamo dei secondi fini ma accetterà comunque, se non avesse altra via d’uscita. Voglio solo accertarmi che tu capisca l’impegno che prendi perché sarai responsabile per lui, qualunque cosa accada.”  
Draco strinse i denti perché era stanco di sentirselo ripetere. Si mantenne stoico e disse:  
“Lo so. So già tutto questo e ho comunque accettato. Gli andrò a parlare subito dopo il banchetto di benvenuto, va bene?”  
  
Quando finalmente i suoi genitori, dopo diverse altre imbarazzanti raccomandazioni, lo avevano lasciato salire nella sua stanza, per finire di preparare il baule per Hogwarts, Draco si era buttato sul letto, pensieroso.  
Il suo padrino era sempre stato un buon amico della loro famiglia e lui voleva davvero offrirsi di Rivendicarlo, per tenerlo al sicuro da alcuni altri Alpha Mangiamorte che avrebbero potuto provare ad averlo per vendicarsi di lui ma la prospettiva, a dirla tutta, non lo entusiasmava.  
Era affezionato a Severus ma Rivendicarlo…  
Draco si rigirò nel letto e si mise a fissare il baldacchino, sospirando.  
Chiunque avesse detto che la ricchezza faceva la felicità, era un cretino.  
A parte i soldi, Draco non aveva nient’altro nella sua vita.  
Quel pensiero era stato ingiusto, si disse, perché aveva i suoi genitori e tutti loro erano sopravvissuti alla guerra, però…  
“Maledizione. Perché non può esserci qualcuno per me, là fuori?”  
Mormorò a bassa voce, triste ma anche irritato.  
Non aveva nemmeno uno straccio di amico e non lo aveva mai avuto, perché Greg e Vince erano sempre stati solo dei bestioni che gli stavano appresso.  
Sette anni insieme a Hogwarts e Draco non aveva versato una lacrima per la morte di Vincent e quello la diceva lunga sul loro rapporto.  
A parte non avere amici, non aveva mai nemmeno avuto una ragazza perché, essendo un Alpha, sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile chiedere a una strega di uscire con lui.  
Oh, molti altri Alpha lo avrebbero fatto senza problemi, perché era normale avere una moglie strega e anche un Omega ma niente di tutto quello sarebbe stato ben visto nella sua famiglia.  
Sua madre lo avrebbe scorticato vivo se avesse anche solo pensato di fare una cosa del genere!  
No, lui avrebbe avuto una moglie Omega, proprio come suo padre… solo che non c’erano state Omega, in tutti i suoi anni a Hogwarts, così ora lui sarebbe stato costretto a trovare o una donna più grande o una molto più giovane… e in ogni caso sarebbe stata una perfetta sconosciuta.  
Aggrottò la fronte e si domandò se Rivendicare il suo padrino potesse portare a qualcosa di più che a un contratto di comodo, con il tempo.  
La sola idea lo rivoltava, sia perché zio Sev era un uomo sia perché era… beh… il suo padrino.  
Sapeva che l’aspetto, o il genere, non erano veramente importanti poiché di solito era l’odore ad attirare un Alpha, però...  
Non aveva mai sentito l’odore del suo padrino e si domandò come potesse essere.  
Per un momento gli passò per la testa l’immagine di Severus nel suo letto, nudo e…  
“Merlino, no! Davvero. No!” Disse piano, sempre più irritato con se stesso anche solo per essersi permesso quel pensiero.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 31 agosto 1998_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry e Severus passarono l’ultima notte prima dell’inizio della scuola insieme, a Grimmauld Place, come ormai facevano sempre.  
A Harry sembrava strano che la notte successiva non sarebbero stati lì, abbracciati insieme, e anzi, il pensiero che sarebbe stato da solo, nella torre di Grifondoro, gli dava una strana sensazione di mancanza.  
Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a chiedere alla Preside di poter soggiornare con Severus, ma non era del tutto certo che il suo Omega avrebbe apprezzato di averlo intorno nei suoi appartamenti a Hogwarts.  
Il pensiero lo disturbava ma Severus non lo aveva mai invitato a passare la notte là, e così lui aveva immaginato che fosse perché preferiva in questo modo.  
A parte quello, le cose tra loro andavano bene.  
Oh, litigavano più spesso di quello che a Harry sarebbe piaciuto, ma che Severus non avesse un gran carattere lo sapeva da lunghi anni.  
Il sesso, però, era… oh Merlino! Era fantastico!  
Severus a letto era arrendevole e malleabile come non era mai quando era vestito.  
Se fosse perché era un Omega, o perché gli piaceva lasciar fare a Harry, questo il ragazzo non lo aveva ancora capito.  
Quella sera però Harry era un po’ preoccupato.  
Erano ancora disordinatamente avvinghiati insieme dopo il sesso ma Severus sembrava si stesse addormentando, e Harry cercò di richiamare la sua attenzione prima che succedesse.  
“Senti… ehm… come pensi di fare per… uhm… il calore?”  
Severus aprì gli occhi e sollevò la testa, che aveva già sepolto tra i cuscini.  
“Uh? Mi metto in malattia.” Rispose assonnato.  
Harry lo guardò e lo trovò perfetto. Il suo perfetto Omega.  
“No, intendevo… cosa devo fare, io? Mi posso mettere in malattia… con te?”  
Severus sbatté gli occhi e lo guardò incerto, mentre Harry si malediceva. Non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto chiedere, perché lui _voleva_ passare il calore con Severus, e non c’era modo che il suo lato Alpha gli permettesse di non farlo.  
Il suo Omega si tirò a sedere e lo guardò, adesso senza più traccia di sonno:  
“Primo. Tu prenderai una pozione anticoncezionale così potente che durerà un mese. Secondo. Tu ti metterai in malattia e lancerai sui miei appartamenti un incantesimo di chiusura, così potente che nessuno potrà entrare o chiamare o mandare un gufo per molti, molti giorni.”  
Harry era compiaciuto oltre ogni dire e si avventò sul collo di Severus, leccando e succhiando sul punto in cui il suo morso era ancora perfettamente evidente poi, all’improvviso, qualcosa fece breccia nelle nebbie del suo desiderio e si sollevò, chiedendo titubante:  
“Uhm… aspetta… perché dovrei prendere una pozione anticoncezionale? Tu sei già gravido.”  
Severus lo guardò molto male e Harry pensò che, se gli sguardi potessero uccidere, quello lo avrebbe lasciato morto in un istante.  
“Perché io, maledetto imbecille, non ho nessuna intenzione di sobbarcarmi una doppia gravidanza, grazie tante!”  
Harry era del tutto sperduto:  
“Doppia gravidanza?”  
Severus fece un verso straziato e si ributtò sui cuscini.  
“Oh merda, Potter! Leggiti un libro o chiedi alla tua insopportabile amica so-tutto!”  
Harry aggrottò la fronte ma immaginò che Severus avesse, come molto spesso succedeva, ragione. Lui era profondamente ignorante di molti fatti, che riguardavano i rapporti Alpha Omega, però Hermione…  
“Sì, be’, credo che potrei studiare qualcosa sì, ma Hermione… lei ancora non sa nulla ed io…”  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 31 Agosto 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Erano giorni che Severus si chiedeva come mai Potter non avesse ancora messo a parte della loro relazione la sua migliore amica.  
Aveva come una brutta sensazione, in proposito. Gli era parso, da discorsi casuali, che Granger fosse la fidanzata di Weasley, ma non era sicuro… e se Harry avesse avuto un interesse romantico per la ragazza?  
Una fitta di gelosia attraversò il Legame e Severus chiese rapido, per mascherare la cosa:  
“In effetti è un po’ strano che tu non le abbia ancora detto nulla, no?”  
Sentì l’ansia invaderlo e si ritrovò a esaminare attentamente il Legame, per sapere se Harry gli avrebbe mentito in proposito. Sentì disagio.  
“Hermione… ecco, lei… prende certe cose in modo un po’ eccessivo.”  
Quella non era la risposta che Severus stava cercando:  
“In che senso?”  
Harry gemette e si ributtò sui cuscini, al suo fianco:  
“Oh be’, se fosse per lei, tutti gli elfi domestici del mondo dovrebbero essere liberati, e mandati a dei corsi di autostima, per capire che è quello che vogliono, solo che ancora non lo sanno… può essere piuttosto… insistente. Se non ha ancora fondato un movimento per i diritti degli Omega, è solo perché non è a conoscenza della questione… dopotutto non se ne parla poi tanto, e lei è nata babbana, quindi…”  
Severus era rimasto interdetto. Gli ci volle un momento per elaborare e poi la sua rabbia cominciò a crescere; Harry doveva averla sentita tramite il Legame, perché si girò con sguardo preoccupato:  
“Che cosa ho sbagliato, adesso?” Chiese, vagamente esasperato, e Severus sibilò odioso:  
“Ti darebbe davvero così fastidio, se io avessi dei diritti?”  
Harry lo guardò confuso:  
“Che…. Cosa…? Non… sarebbe piuttosto impraticabile, no? Voglio dire, passi una parte della tua vita a essere del tutto fuori di testa, e chiunque potrebbe approfittarsi di te!”  
Severus semplicemente vide rosso:  
“Tu ti sei approfittato di me, Potter! Il fatto che stia cercando di farmi piacere la cosa non cambia i fatti! Se io avessi avuto dei diritti, sarei stato felicemente sotto soppressori, e non sarei mai e poi mai andato in calore davanti a te!”  
Severus seppe immediatamente che Harry adesso era infuriato e ferito, in ugual misura, ma non poteva farci niente: lui voleva che si sentisse esattamente così.  
“Non… avresti preferito soffrire continuamente, sotto l’effetto dei soppressori, che stare con me? Non puoi dire davvero!”  
Oh Merlino! Di nuovo Severus si dovette rendere conto che Harry era un concentrato di buoni sentimenti e idee sbagliate.  
Sollevò un dito iracondo:  
“Potter, i soppressori non provocano nessun dolore! Quella è solo una stupidissima cosa che gli Alpha raccontano agli Omega in modo che non li prendano!”  
Harry parve ancora più sperduto:  
“Da… davvero?” Chiese incerto. “Credevo… credevo che fosse un modo di Voldemort per torturarti e… di Silente perché non si sapesse e… Merlino! Sono un mostro.” Il ragazzo si portò le mani al viso e Severus si rese conto che la rabbia era svanita e che, di nuovo, il suo Alpha stava cadendo in un baratro di auto mortificazione.  
Severus ringhiò esasperato.  
Potter era un ragazzo di animo gentile, solo che non conosceva metà delle cose che avrebbe dovuto sapere!  
Severus gli afferrò le braccia e gliele scostò dal viso:  
“Potter, guardami. Ci siamo già passati. Non sei un mostro. Io ho un brutto carattere e gli ormoni non mi aiutano.”  
Harry lo guardò con occhi grandi e disperati.  
“In pratica ti ho violentato. Perché mi resti anche solo vicino?”  
Severus avrebbe voluto urlare ma cercò di calmarsi.  
“Mi hai legato a te, te lo ricordi almeno? Non vado da nessuna parte!”  
Quello peggiorò le cose:  
“Sei uno schiavo. E’ così che ti senti sempre?”  
Severus chiuse gli occhi e s’impose di lisciare, per l’ennesima volta, le piume arruffate del suo Alpha Grifondoro.  
“Harry, sei il miglior Alpha in cui potessi sperare e so che ne sei cosciente: sei una persona premurosa, gentile, e le mie alternative non sarebbero state molto felici se non mi avessi seguito al Ministero. Adesso probabilmente sarei morto, o peggio. Forse sarei stato rinchiuso a impazzire da qualche parte e mi sarei trasformato in un ammasso sbavante e senza cervello, capace solo di presentare il culo e supplicare. Ti dico questo per spiegarti che tu sei abbastanza bravo, a non farmi sentire uno schiavo, ma la realtà è che lo sono.”  
Harry aveva gli occhi molto lucidi e Severus sperò, digrignando i denti, che non si mettesse a piangere.  
Non voleva mai vedere il suo Alpha debole, se avesse potuto evitarlo.  
“Questo non è giusto.”  
“Un sacco di cose non sono giuste, e sono certo che tu sia proprio il tipo di persona che può saperlo perfettamente, senza bisogno che te lo dica io.”  
Quali che fossero i processi mentali del ragazzo, la successiva domanda lasciò Severus di stucco.  
“Sono tutte balle, quindi? Non solo i soppressori ma anche il fatto che posso darti ordini o…”  
“Quello è vero. Ero in calore ma mi ricordo che mi hai detto qualcosa, sull’effetto che fai agli Omega, quindi sai che è vero. Non fare l’ingenuo, adesso.” Disse Severus stizzito.  
Harry inclinò appena la testa di lato, osservandolo.  
“Tu non hai eseguito gli ordini di quel tizio, l’altro giorno in banca.”  
Severus ci aveva pensato molto, in effetti, perché era la seconda volta che non sentiva il bisogno di eseguire gli ordini di un Alpha, e quella era una cosa strana.  
“Non è la norma, Harry. Immagino… non lo so di preciso, ma immagino che essere sempre stato legato ad Alpha potenti mi lasci un po’ di spazio di manovra sugli altri.”  
“Con Travers però non è andata così.” Fece notare Harry, e Severus si morse un labbro, indeciso su cose dire.  
“E’… avrei potuto resistere anche agli ordini di Travers… stavo valutando le mie possibilità, quando sei arrivato. “  
Harry parve stupito, o forse innervosito, Severus non ne era certo.  
“Stavi… fingendo?”  
Severus si sentì vagamente offeso dallo stupore nella voce dell’Alpha.  
“Sì, stavo fingendo. Sono davvero bravo a farlo, sai?” Rispose piccato, perché era sempre stato molto orgoglioso di essere riuscito a ingannare anche il Signore Oscuro, e non gli piaceva che quel fatto fosse così spesso dimenticato.  
“Perché? Se potevi resistere ai suoi ordini, perché non lo hai solo stordito?”  
Severus si pizzicò la radice del naso, esasperato dall’ignoranza di Harry.  
“E poi cosa? O lo ammazzavo o si sarebbe svegliato e, alla fine, avrebbe capito di potermi Rivendicare. A quel punto, costrizione o meno, avrebbe potuto fare quello che voleva.”  
Harry sembrava molto pallido, nella scarsa luce della camera, e a Severus quasi dispiacque per lui: per il ragazzo che aveva sofferto molto e che, forse proprio per quello, non aveva mai avuto il tempo o il modo, per riflettere sui dolori degli altri.  
Erano molto simili, sotto quel punto di vista, perché entrambi erano sempre stati troppo presi dalla loro vita, per capire che non erano i soli a soffrire.  
“E tu… avresti lasciato che lui… che facesse quello che voleva?”  
Severus scrollò le spalle.  
“Speravo di cavarmela in qualche modo, immagino; però sì, lo avrei lasciato fare.”  
“Ma non lo volevi!” Commentò Harry a voce fin troppo alta, e Severus scosse le spalle.  
Il lato Omega di Severus, a quel punto, era certo di quello che doveva dire per lenire il suo Alpha, e la sua mente razionale, anche se con imbarazzo, concordava, così si sforzò:  
“Senti Harry, non ho mai voluto niente di tutto quello che mi è successo. Credo che tu lo sappia, perché hai visto…” Deglutì e cercò di finire in fretta, prima che l’Alpha ricominciasse a colpevolizzarsi “… Hai visto com’erano le cose con Voldemort. La prima volta nella mia vita, in cui ho desiderato, in cui ho voluto davvero fare sesso, è stata con te.”  
Harry sgranò gli occhi, in preda alla meraviglia, ma poi di nuovo Severus sentì l’incertezza:  
“Lo dici… per compiacermi?”  
Severus lo afferrò per i capelli e se lo trascinò addosso, mentre rispondeva:  
“Lo dico perché mi piace farmi scopare da te. Lo dico perché ti voglio addosso, ti voglio dentro, e passo le giornate a sperare che arrivi sera per essere qui. Con te.”  
Le ultime parole gliele dovette gemere sulla lingua, perché era già dentro la bocca del suo Alpha e aveva di nuovo voglia di lui. Molta, molta voglia di lui.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 31 Agosto 1998_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry era rimasto agghiacciato da quello che gli aveva detto Severus.  
Aveva sempre stupidamente creduto che i soppressori fossero una specie di tortura, inventati appositamente con quello scopo.  
Ora che ci pensava era stupido, perché sapeva benissimo in che genere di libro avesse letto quelle cose, e aveva dubitato da subito che fosse un testo obiettivo.  
Aveva addirittura litigato con Sirius, perché credeva in quelle cose come oro colato!  
Eppure, stupido idiota, a quello aveva creduto senza mai nemmeno porsi domande, anche se avrebbe avuto tutte le occasioni del mondo, per accertare la verità.  
Avrebbe potuto chiedere a Molly, o a Victor, e di certo loro glielo avrebbero detto.  
E per l’ennesima volta, equivocando anche se in buona fede, aveva fatto del male al suo Omega.  
Adesso ricordava quel primo incontro a Hogwarts, quando Severus gli aveva chiesto di lasciargli prendere i soppressori, e ricordava come lui era scattato, rabbioso, pensando che l’Omega semplicemente non lo ritenesse in grado di soddisfarlo durante il calore…  
E da lì il discorso era deviato sul fatto che Severus era riuscito a ignorare gli ordini di quel tipo, alla banca, cosa che disturbava non poco il lato Alpha di Harry… e come se non bastasse, era arrivata la confessione, crudele ma ovvia, che Severus non aveva mai voluto niente di tutto quello…  
Harry sapeva che alcuni Alpha avrebbero pensato che mentiva, e che in realtà desiderava tutto quello che gli era stato fatto, ma Harry non ci credeva.  
Non ci aveva mai creduto e, se aveva avuto dei dubbi, sulla fedeltà dell’Omega verso l’Ordine della Fenice, erano basati sul fatto che era Legato a Voldemort, e Harry non aveva idea di quanto questo influisse sulla lealtà di un Omega, non perché potesse credere che Severus amava quello che il suo Alpha gli faceva.  
Harry ci aveva messo poco a capire che, gli atteggiamenti remissivi dell’Omega, erano solo una finzione, di certo abile, per mantenere la sua copertura di spia o per risparmiarsi dolori peggiori.  
A un certo punto lo aveva saputo con chiarezza, fin troppo uso allo stesso tipo di comportamenti per credere di avere equivocato… aveva addirittura copiato spesso quei modi di fare, una miscela di sottomissione e stoicismo, per riuscire ad accettare…  
Ma il corso dei suoi pensieri fu deviato di nuova quando Severus gli disse quelle parole, che ci misero un po’ ad affondare nella sua mente:  
“… La prima volta nella mia vita, in cui ho desiderato, in cui ho voluto davvero fare sesso, è stata con te.”  
Avrebbe voluto crederci senza esitazioni, ma visti i suoi precedenti pensieri si ritrovò a chiedere:  
“Lo dici… per compiacermi?”  
Severus lo aveva afferrato per i capelli, strusciando l’inguine sulla sua coscia mentre rispondeva:  
“Lo dico perché mi piace farmi scopare da te. Lo dico perché ti voglio addosso, ti voglio dentro, e passo le giornate a sperare che arrivi sera per essere qui. Con te.”  
Harry si chiese se fosse il Legame, a rendergli così irresistibile quell’Omega che si era già insinuato nella sua bocca, o se fosse proprio Severus in sé, a essere così dannatamente eccitante.  
Si lasciò spingere giù, sui cuscini, lasciando che la lingua dell’Omega gli esplorasse la bocca, felice come accadeva solo quando era Severus a prendere l’iniziativa di fare qualcosa.  
Sentiva il suo corpo nervoso e bollente sopra di sé, e il piccolo pene duro che adesso era premuto contro la sua grossa erezione.  
Gemette in quella bocca e aspirò quel profumo pazzesco.  
“Harry, io ti voglio. Posso averti dentro? Posso infilarmelo dentro lentamente, e guardarti in faccia per vedere se ti piace, quanto piace a me?”  
Harry sentì Severus strusciarsi sul suo corpo e fu perso, del tutto in balia del suo Omega dissoluto e arrapante.  
“Tu… puoi fare… tutto quello che… vuoi, Severus…” Rispose ansimando mentre sentiva il suo amante sollevarsi e metterglisi cavalcioni, strusciando la sua apertura sulla punta del suo cazzo.  
Gli vide in faccia un sorriso malizioso, mentre glielo afferrava e se lo metteva in posizione:  
“Attento Alpha,” disse infilandoselo dentro “potrei decidere di esplorare i limiti della tua dichiarazione…”  
Harry lo sentì intorno al suo cazzo, stretto e incredibilmente bollente, e gemette forte, socchiudendo gli occhi:  
“Non ci sono… limiti… Quello che vuoi… se posso… te lo darò…”  
Era una verità assoluta, nella sua mente.  
Il viso di Severus rimase bloccato in quel sorriso divertito:  
“Per adesso, Harry, credo che…” Disse sollevandosi e scendendo di colpo sul suo cazzo, infilandoselo più in profondità “… Credo che mi farò bastare… quello che mi stai… dando.”  
Harry gli appoggiò le mani sui fianchi con delicatezza, lasciandolo libero di scegliere il ritmo che preferiva, solo per sentire i suoi muscoli muoversi sotto le sue dita.  
Si lasciò cavalcare dal suo Omega, eccitandosi anche solo a causa dei suoi sguardi indagatori, che vedeva tra i capelli scompigliati che gli erano scesi sulla faccia, ogni volta che questi risaliva per poi scendere di colpo, lasciandosi impalare.  
Per alcuni momenti Harry pensò che avrebbe dovuto afferrare il pene di Severus e masturbarlo, ma poi non lo fece.  
Severus era stato usato fin troppe volte, e lui voleva che adesso fosse libero di fare quello che preferiva, come lo preferiva.  
Il suo Omega, dopo qualche affondo forte e violento, si stese su di lui, continuando a muovere il bacino mentre gli si appoggiava addosso, leccandogli le labbra.  
Harry dopo un po’ si rese conto che, mentre ancora se lo teneva dentro, contemporaneamente si stava strusciando contro il suo ventre, godendo della frizione.  
La sua parte Alpha cominciò a ringhiare frammenti di pensieri incoerenti nella sua mente:  
_Il mio Omega ha imparato che mi vuole…_  
_Che vuole il mio cazzo…_  
_Se lo prende da solo, senza nemmeno che debba chiederlo…_  
_Ha goduto con tutti gli altri, ma sono io l’unico che lui vuole…_  
Da qualche parte, la mente razionale di Harry era certa che quei pensieri non fossero giusti, ma in quel momento non gli importava:  
“Dimmelo ancora… Dimmi che sono… l’unico che tu… abbia mai… voluto.”  
Severus si strusciava sempre più forte contro di lui, finché non lo sentì venire e poi si sollevò e rimase fermo, sopra di lui, le mani appoggiate al suo petto:  
“Lo sei. Sei… l’unico… che ho… desiderato.”  
Poi Severus prese a muoversi più in fretta, per farlo venire, e Harry non ci mise molto, mentre ancora lo sentiva sussurrare:  
“Ti voglio. Ti voglio davvero… ti voglio sempre… continuamente…”  
  
Harry, dopo la seconda volta che facevano sesso, quella sera, sarebbe voluto cadere addormentato all’istante, ma c’era ancora qualcosa che lo turbava e che sbatteva sui margini della sua mente cosciente.  
Si lasciò galleggiare, nei pensieri disordinati e caotici precedenti al sonno, finché non capì.  
Si sforzò per aprire gli occhi e vide la testa di Severus appoggiata sulla sua spalla, mentre l’Omega era ancora sopra di lui, nella stessa posizione in cui erano stati poco prima, quando Harry era venuto.  
Non si erano mossi e nemmeno si erano puliti, ma in quel momento non gli importava.  
“Severus, tu non hai problemi con il mio odore, vero? Non crolli a terra… non dopo la prima volta, comunque.”  
Il suo Omega girò il viso verso di lui, con occhi appannati, e mugugnò con voce assonnata:  
“Immagino che dipenda dal fatto che siamo Legati, e dall’abitudine. Più ti sto vicino, mentre non hai un incantesimo cancella odori attivo, più mi abituo a te.”  
Harry ribatté rapido:  
“Non è il Legame. Stavi in piedi anche prima, nonostante fossi in calore, vorrei puntualizzare.” Harry arrossì vivacemente. “Io… quando me ne sono accorto, ho pensato che gli altri avessero finto di essere… uhm… incoscienti. Non lo so, per assecondarmi o compiacermi, o qualcosa del genere…”  
Severus fece un’espressione incuriosita e chiese:  
“Esattamente, com’è andata con altri Omega?”  
Ecco, quello era davvero un argomento che Harry non aveva voglia di dibattere con Severus, per almeno mille motivi.  
Ormai Harry cominciava a rendersi conto di quando Severus diceva cose solo per farlo sentire meglio, ma era ancora molto incerto sul loro legame.  
Non certo quello costituito dal Morso, perché in quel caso la sua parte Alpha, soprattutto in quel momento, era fin troppo sicura che tutto andasse bene, ma proprio sul loro legame affettivo.  
E adesso avrebbe dovuto parlare delle esperienze che aveva avuto con altri, proprio con Severus?  
Era vero, però, che voleva capire, adesso più che mai, esattamente come funzionavano certe cose.  
Quanto c’era di vero, di quello che credeva di sapere, e quanto era finzione?  
Harry cominciò dalla cosa più innocente che gli venisse in mente.  
Imbarazzante ma innocente.  
“Ecco… io ho cominciato a cambiare odore quando avevo quattordici anni. Ero alla Tana, perché dovevamo andare tutti insieme alla Coppa del Mondo e… Insomma, di punto in bianco è sembrato che tutti fossero impazziti. Molly è crollata a terra all’improvviso, e Arthur ha cominciato a urlare di allontanarmi dalla cucina e… dopo Arthur è uscito e mi ha spiegato che ero un Alpha e che il mio odore era molto forte, tanto che la signora Weasley non riusciva nemmeno a stare in piedi. Mi ha detto che dovevo usare un buon incantesimo cancella odori o che sarebbe stato costretto a riportarmi a casa, perché non potevo restare lì. E’ stato molto imbarazzante, in effetti, ma avrei fatto qualunque cosa per non tornare dai miei zii, e non volevo perdermi la Coppa del Mondo…”  
Severus sembrava ascoltarlo attentamente e Harry continuò:  
“Arthur mi ha spiegato che dovevo stare sempre molto attento con l’incantesimo, soprattutto in pubblico, perché se non lo avessi fatto altre persone, altri Omega, sarebbero semplicemente caduti sulle ginocchia, con me nei paraggi. Io non so se puoi immaginarti quanto fosse una prospettiva orribile. Era già abbastanza brutto che tutti mi additassero quando passavo, figurati come sarebbe stato se la gente avesse cominciato a crollare a terra… comunque dopo ci sono stato attento.”  
Severus, che adesso sembrava sveglio e vigile, stava evidentemente valutando la cosa:  
“Quindi non sai se dipende da particolari Omega o se succede con tutti.”  
“Io credo che succeda con tutti… durante il Tremaghi… be’, è stato un incubo!”  
Rispose Harry prima di rendersi conto che avrebbe dovuto tacere.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 31 Agosto 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Severus ricordava bene il Tremaghi, perché si era ritrovato a dover risolvere più di un problema.  
Madame Maxime aveva evidentemente pensato che, di certo, ci sarebbe stata una buona concentrazione di Alpha desiderosi di primeggiare, tra i partecipanti al Tremaghi. Così aveva attuato una strategia tutta sua per favorire la sua studentessa migliore: aveva portato con sé due ragazze Omega, che distraessero gli altri Campioni nel caso fossero Alpha.  
La sua strategia era stata fallimentare, perché nessuno dei Campioni era un Alpha… a parte Harry, a ripensarci… così chiese:  
“Le studentesse di Beauxbatons, immagino…”  
Harry esitò un momento, prima di rispondere:  
“Ehm… sì. Mi ero accorto di loro, ovviamente, ma non avrei osato togliere l’incantesimo cancella odori in loro presenza. E’ stato… uhm… un incidente.”  
Severus, adesso curioso ma piuttosto incredulo, chiese:  
“Davvero?”  
Harry arrossì istantaneamente.  
“Non l’ho fatto apposta, davvero! Ero andato a volare, prima del ballo del Ceppo. Il labirinto non era ancora stato costruito ed io ho usato gli spogliatoi del Quidditch; pensavo non ci fosse nessuno, così ho lasciato stare l’incantesimo e… insomma, sono abbastanza certo che il mio odore fosse troppo forte, va bene?”  
Harry a quel punto si era sigillato le labbra, e sembrava così imbarazzato che non ci voleva un genio per capire che non era finita lì.  
Stranamente però Severus non ne era per niente infastidito, ma forse era perché le Omega francesi erano a chilometri di distanza…  
“Era prima del ballo del Ceppo, hai detto, in dicembre quindi?”  
Harry balbettò:  
“E’… insomma mi ha chiesto di passare il calore insieme… Avevo quattordici anni ed ero curioso, e ha giurato che sarebbe rimasto tra noi… resistere era un po’ oltre le mie capacità!”  
Severus ridacchiò immaginandosi Harry, giovanissimo e molto curioso, con un’Omega quasi in calore che lo blandiva. Era certo che quella ragazza non avesse dovuto faticare poi molto, a convincerlo, ma decise di non infierire e invece disse, con il suo miglior tono da insegnante:  
“E immagino di non voler sapere, esattamente _,_ come hai fatto a raggiungerla senza essere visto da nessuno…”  
Harry gli diede un piccolo pugno su una spalla e sembrò un po’ più rilassato:  
“No, professore. Non lo vuoi sapere.”  
Severus, poiché Harry adesso sembrava del tutto distratto dalla loro precedente discussione, spinse la sua fortuna:  
“E dopo?”  
Harry sbiancò e abbassò gli occhi.  
“Non è andata molto bene. In pratica era senza sensi. Non è solo che non stava in piedi… ed io mi sono spaventato… ho subito cancellato gli odori, perché era così invitante e…”  
Severus lo blandì:  
“Sì, va bene. Ho capito. Risparmiami i dettagli. Ci sono stati altri Omega, che sono crollati con te vicino?”  
Harry si morse un labbro.  
“E’ successo ogni volta, in effetti, e in calore sono svenuti tutti.”  
Severus assottigliò gli occhi, diffidente:  
“Di quanti stiamo parlando?” Chiese con una nota feroce nella voce.  
“Uh… alcuni altri. Sirius… ecco… io gli avevo chiesto di spiegarmi… avevo pensato che con lui sarebbe stato meno imbarazzante che con il signor Weasley ma lui… ha insistito perché facessi ‘esperienza’ e… insomma, era il mio padrino e mi sono lasciato convincere. Mi ha portato a Nocturne Alley, mentre ero qui, l’estate dopo il Tremaghi e…”  
Severus, che aveva sentito una brutta fitta di rabbia alla sola menzione di Black, adesso era furioso.  
Black era il peggior tipo di Alpha esistente. Uno di quelli davvero convinti che un Omega esistesse solo per soddisfarlo, servirlo, adularlo e lasciarsi ingroppare come una cagna, e aveva reso molto chiaro il suo punto fin da quando Severus era stato uno studente. Lo aveva costretto a passare il calore con lui, quando erano a scuola, ed era stato orribile. Ogni singola volta. Severus aveva vissuto nel costante terrore che, il bastardo, lo Legasse a sé, prima o dopo, e la speranza di sfuggirgli era stata uno dei motivi che lo aveva spinto tra le braccia del Signore Oscuro. Solo dopo aveva capito che non c’era differenza: un Alpha era un Alpha.  
Harry era diverso, però, era decente almeno e, a quanto pareva, il suo padrino non era riuscito a far penetrare il suo modo di pensare in lui, anche se questo spiegava alcune delle errate convinzioni del ragazzo.  
“Ti ha portato in un bordello?” Chiese Severus in un sussurro scandalizzato, non del tutto sicuro di volerlo sapere davvero.  
Se non fosse stato per Silente, quello sarebbe stato il suo destino: un Omega il cui Alpha Legato era sparito, senza mezzi di sostentamento e nessun altro disposto a mantenerlo, non avrebbe avuto altra scelta.  
Se non avesse accettato di spiare per Silente e di lavorare per lui, quella sarebbe stata la sua unica alternativa.  
Harry annuì piano.  
“E’ stato orribile. C’erano delle Omega e gli avevano dato qualcosa per forzare il calore fuori stagione. Sono crollate a terra e non erano solo svenute. Erano…” Harry fece una smorfia molto chiarificatrice “… erano bambole di carne. Non sono nemmeno sicuro che avessero coscienza di sé. Sirius ha insistito. Ha scelto per sé quella che sembrava più giovane… Senti Sev, davvero non mi va di raccontarlo.” Disse finendo in un sussurro, poi aggiunse pianissimo: “Ci sono tornato, in quel posto, dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort… volevo capire… non è andata bene.”  
Severus comprese come mai Harry avesse, a differenza degli altri Alpha, la sensazione di essere un mostro. Gli altri Alpha, quando erano vicini a un Omega in calore, potevano essere certi che questo avrebbe urlato per farsi fottere e che avrebbe supplicato per farsi annodare. Harry invece… quegli Omega non erano nemmeno coscienti. Erano buchi grondanti umori, profumati, irresistibili ai suoi sensi di Alpha ma immobili e come morti.  
“Prima di me… sei mai stato con un Omega che fosse almeno cosciente?”  
Harry scosse la testa.  
“No, però sapevo che non doveva andare per forza così. _Tu_ non eri così…”  
Ah già. Il maledetto collegamento mentale con il Signore Oscuro. Harry sapeva che Severus non crollava a terra disossato, sempre che non gli fosse specificamente ordinato…  
“… non ero certo di come sarebbe stato con te in calore, ma insomma… speravo che fosse diverso.” Poi si girò e lo guardò di sottecchi “… e tu sei diverso. Sei arrivato qua e, anche se eri in calore, almeno non sei svenuto. Magari non ti reggevi sulle gambe, ma almeno eri… sveglio.”  
Severus lo attirò in un abbraccio e lo tenne vicino, assaporando il suo profumo potente e delizioso.  
“Adesso stai calmo e non ricominciare con la storia del mostro. Tu sei solo un grosso Alpha un po’ troppo stupido e un po’ troppo potente. Hai evidentemente un effetto molto acuto sugli Omega. E’ strano ma non è una cosa così brutta. Io sono molto orgoglioso che il mio Alpha sia così potente. Va bene?”  
Harry tirò su col naso e lo guardò senza sciogliersi dall’abbraccio.  
“Ma tu non mi vuoi. E’ così, giusto? Non intendo a letto, intendo…”  
Severus sentì quel maledetto Legame tirare forte. Harry stava male _…_ sospirò:  
“Io ti voglio. Ti ho protetto da quando sei nato e, se non bastasse, conoscendoti un po’ meglio, sei molto meno viziato di quante pensassi… solo smettila di cercare di estorcermi chissà quale grande dichiarazione d’amore, va bene?”  
Il ragazzo, il suo Alpha, adesso aveva una luce strana negli occhi, e Severus non aveva davvero idea di dove i suoi pensieri stessero andando finché non lo sentì dire:  
“ **Tu non scappare**. Non cercare di scappare, va bene?”  
Era assurdo che pensasse una cosa del genere. Erano Legati! Harry però lo aveva visto resistere all’ordine di un Alpha e adesso aveva paura di perdere il potere che aveva su di lui… no, si corresse Severus, il suo lato Alpha aveva quel timore, Harry probabilmente non ne era nemmeno cosciente.  
“Harry, giusto per chiarire, se tu mi dai un ordine, io non posso evitare di obbedire, ma anche così, no, non andrò da nessuna parte.”  
“Bene.” Disse il suo Alpha scostandogli le braccia e stringendolo a sé con una certa violenza possessiva.


	19. Un genere di preferenza sessuale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Espresso per Hogwarts, 1 settembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
L’inizio della scuola sarebbe stato cupo, quell’anno, viste le molteplici tensioni tra gli studenti e i numerosi lutti che avevano colpito molte famiglie.  
Per quei motivi, Harry avrebbe di gran lunga preferito presentarsi direttamente a scuola e non prendere l’Espresso al binario nove e tre quarti, dove sapeva che, se da una parte in molti lo avrebbero idolatrato, dall’altra sarebbe stato accolto dagli sguardi accusatori delle famiglie i cui cari lui aveva contribuito a far finire ad Azkaban.  
Alla fine si costrinse a prendere il treno solo grazie alle numerose insistenze di Hermione, e alle parole di Ron, che gli avevano ricordato che sarebbe stata la loro ultima volta, su quel treno, tutti insieme.  
Era stata una nottata piuttosto movimentata per lui e il suo Omega ma, dopo aver fatto colazione insieme, si erano lasciati ognuno per la sua destinazione.  
Harry era preoccupato di come fare a inventare un’assenza credibile per il calore di Severus, che sarebbe stato a metà mese, ma immaginò di potersi appellare a qualche genere d’impegno ‘Ministeriale’ per il quale era richiesta la presenza del ‘Salvatore’.  
Probabilmente quella storia non avrebbe retto con Hermione, e lui non voleva mentirle.  
Ron era preoccupato quanto lui della reazione che avrebbe potuto avere la sua ragazza, il cui senso di giustizia si era ulteriormente acuito dopo la guerra, se possibile.  
Aveva passato l’estate creando un nuovo gruppo di sostegno, per le famiglie colpite dai lutti, e stava progettando, dopo i MAGO, di cercare sovvenzioni private per aprire una scuola primaria che potesse essere frequentata sia da nati babbani sia da purosangue, in modo che i bambini crescessero senza troppe differenze educazionali.  
Se l’impegno era lodevole, la testardaggine di Hermione aveva in breve reso esasperante qualunque conversazione con la ragazza, che sembrava tornare invariabilmente a quel punto, quale che fosse l’argomento.  
Harry andò alla Tana e da lì partirono tutti insieme per la stazione di King Cross Road, dove, come aveva immaginato, la ressa di studenti e genitori gli fece ala sussurrando e lanciando sguardi, non sempre benevoli, verso di loro.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny furono rapidi a salire sul treno e a trovarsi uno scompartimento appartato, dove furono raggiunti da Luna e Neville.  
Quello che nessuno di loro si era aspettato fu l’arrivo di un piuttosto spettinato Draco Malfoy, che si presentò da solo, piuttosto incerto, prima ancora che il treno partisse.  
“Sarebbe… sarebbe un problema se restassi qui, per il viaggio?”  
Tutti lo guardarono in maniera cupa ma Hermione aveva dei piani molto precisi, per avvicinare qualunque purosangue danaroso alla sua causa, ed era evidente che vedeva in Malfoy un candidato perfetto, per la sua campagna d’indottrinamento.  
“Ci possiamo stringere, ovviamente.” Si offrì subito, prima che qualcuno potesse replicare.  
Harry era tutto meno che entusiasta di avere Malfoy nel suo stesso vano, non per la loro vecchia rivalità, che ormai gli sembrava qualcosa di lontano e infantile, ma per il suo odore da Alpha, che nessun altro sentiva ma che lo innervosiva in maniera particolare.  
Lui almeno era sotto un incantesimo cancella odori e non ci sarebbe stato modo, per il Serpeverde, di accorgersi di Harry, se solo lui fosse riuscito a non ringhiargli in faccia.  
Harry strinse i denti: era riuscito a non far capire a nessuno la sua natura per anni e adesso, all’improvviso, era diventato difficile.  
Oh, lo sapeva il perché, lo sapeva benissimo visto che lo sentiva ringhiare nella testa:  
 _Il mio Omega è gravido ed io devo difenderlo._  
 _Malfoy deve sapere esattamente quanto sono forte._  
Harry si sentì ridicolo: Severus non era una tenera fanciulla indifesa e, se avesse saputo che pensava a lui in quei termini, avrebbe anche potuto scuoiarlo vivo, senza contare che sarebbe stato, di nuovo e per un altro anno, il suo professore.  
Il professore che continuava a pensare che lui fosse uno studente testa di legno.  
Quello non era cambiato.  
Ginny, dopo alcuni minuti d’imbarazzato silenzio nello scomparto, e temendo che Hermione volesse intavolare uno dei suoi comizi con Malfoy, per non restare incastrata si congedò:  
“Io vado a cercare i miei compagni. Così starete più larghi.”  
Seguì un silenzio teso.  
Poiché l’odore lo stava innervosendo, Harry si mise a ripercorrere mentalmente tutti gli eventi della guerra, e cercò di continuare a ricordare, in cuor suo, di avere seppellito l’ascia di guerra con il Serpeverde fin da quando Malfoy si era rifiutato di riconoscerlo, quando era stato trascinato a casa sua, meno di un anno prima.  
Anche così era chiaro che non avevano molto da dirsi.  
Hermione però era di altro parere:  
“Allora? Come mai qui?”  
Malfoy la guardò in modo piuttosto strano e Harry pensò che la domanda, così diretta e cruda, fosse stata piuttosto sgarbata… ma era Hermione…  
“Molte persone non mi vogliono nel loro scompartimento, Granger. La scelta era tra qui o passare il viaggio in piedi, in corridoio.”  
Ci era arrivato perfino lui a capire la situazione, come poteva Hermione, che era intelligente, essere anche così ingenua? Era ovvio che i Malfoy, con tutta la famiglia fuori da Azkaban per gentile intercessione proprio di Harry, fossero da una parte invisi a chi non aveva avuto altrettanta fortuna, e odiati da tutti gli altri, ben coscienti che erano stati tutti Mangiamorte, fedeli a Voldemort fin quasi alla fine, in pratica.  
Hermione parve non darsi pena della risposta:  
“Senti Malfoy, non vorrei sembrarti importuna ma immagino che tu, e la tua famiglia, vogliate fare qualcosa per migliorare la vostra reputazione… immagino che tu abbia scelto di sederti qui anche per quello, oltre che per non rimanere in corridoio, giusto?”  
Harry sentì la voce di Severus dargli dello stupido: era ovvio che fosse così. Farsi vedere con Potter era un modo per dire a tutti ‘Hey! Sono tra i buoni, adesso!’, ma ovviamente a Harry una cosa del genere non sarebbe mai venuta in mente se Hermione non l’avesse detta.  
Malfoy fece il gesto di alzarsi:  
“Posso andarmene, se preferite. Capisco di non essere benvenuto.”  
Hermione, purtroppo per lui, era entrata in modalità tritasassi:  
“No! Resta! Penso che sia un’ottima idea! Dopotutto io ho molte proposte, su come tu e la tua famiglia potreste migliorare la vostra posizione!”  
Ron gemette, facendo un verso straziato in direzione di Harry, mentre Neville osservava curioso e Luna, svagata come sempre, ora che il treno era partito lasciando la stazione, guardava il paesaggio.  
Malfoy sembrava perplesso e teso, come se si aspettasse qualcosa di molto sgradevole.  
“Che cosa intendi?” Chiese cauto.  
“Be’, c’è quest’idea di una scuola e sai…”  
Harry e Ron fecero del loro meglio per ignorare Hermione e la sua nuova travolgente idea, fin troppo abituati a sentirne parlare, così si distrassero con una partita a Spara Schiocco, mentre Neville sembrò rimanere invischiato nella rete della ragazza e nelle sue assertive spiegazioni.  
Il viaggio, comunque, stava andato bene, nonostante tutto, finché Hermione non disse la cosa sbagliata:  
“… e poi, in fondo, una maggiore interazione tra i purosangue e i nati babbani potrebbe portare altri benefici. Ho sempre pensato che la famosa vena di pazzia della famiglia Black fosse in buona parte dovuta a troppi matrimoni tra consanguinei. Sarebbe così impensabile che tu, per fare un esempio, sia chiaro, sposassi qualcuno che non è purosangue?”  
Malfoy si era comportato da vero gentiluomo, con Hermione, per tutto il viaggio, senza insultare né lei né nessun altro ma a quelle parole sbottò indignato:  
“Granger, non funziona così, per quelli come me!”  
Harry capì al volo il punto, così come anche Ron: non si parlava di relazioni tra Alpha e Omega in pubblico e, adesso che ci pensava, Harry si rese conto di non aver mai sentito nessuno parlarne, a scuola, e nemmeno Malfoy si era mai vantato di essere un Alpha.  
Non era un segreto, il Serpeverde non faceva nulla per nasconderlo, era solo considerato maleducato parlarne.  
Ron e Harry si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato e smisero di giocare. Anche Luna sembrò girare la testa, interessata.  
“Co… come? E’ un modo gentile per dirmi che è impossibile per qualche strana ragione purosangue che…”  
Harry vide lo sguardo stranito di Malfoy, che evidentemente si rese conto solo in quel momento che ‘quelli come me’ non aveva acceso nessun campanello, nella mente della Nata Babbana, così con un gesto della mano, non scortese ma comunque piuttosto perentorio, interruppe la frase di Hermione.  
“Granger, io sono…” Malfoy girò gli occhi sui presenti, come in cerca di aiuto, poi scrollò le spalle e le raddrizzò, in una posa piuttosto tronfia “… non è molto educato dirlo in pubblico, ma io sono un Alpha.”  
Harry sentì il ringhio nella sua testa e comprese, per la prima volta, perché non si parlasse di certe cose.  
 _Io sono un Alpha… tu non mi potresti nemmeno pulire le scarpe._  
Ringhiò la voce nella sua testa, pronta allo scontro. Harry la scacciò e strinse i denti per impedirsi di replicare mentre Hermione rispondeva confusa, aggrottando la fronte:  
“E’ qualcosa che dovrei capire?”  
Malfoy aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse, un paio di volte, evidentemente davvero indeciso se e come spiegare, poi alla fine sbottò:  
“Non ci credo che non tu non lo sappia! Sarà davvero meglio che tu la apra, quella scuola di cui parli, se anche una studentessa del settimo anno non sa di cosa parlo!”  
Hermione guardò verso Ron, come sempre faceva quando era chiaro che gli mancavano importanti informazioni, che spesso erano lampanti per qualcuno che fosse nato e cresciuto nel mondo magico.  
Ron arrossì e distolse in fretta lo sguardo, mentre Harry finse la miglior confusione possibile, come se ne sapesse tanto quanto lei, e mentalmente ringraziò il cielo che Malfoy non conoscesse la verità su di lui.  
“Granger…” Cercò di spiegare Malfoy, che però non sembrava ben certo di come continuare e quindi lasciò la frase in sospeso.  
In un certo senso fu Neville a salvarli.  
“Hermione, credo sia meglio… uhm… Guarda in biblioteca, va bene?”  
La ragazza lo fissò incerta e Ron le si avvicinò, sussurrandole in un orecchio, non abbastanza piano da non essere udito da tutti:  
“E’ un genere di… preferenza sessuale, Hermione.”  
La ragazza avvampò e Harry immaginò che la sbrigativa spiegazione di Ron l’avesse indotta a pensare a qualche perversione particolare, ben lontana dalla verità.  
Dopo di quello, anche la sua amica preferì cambiare argomento.  
  
_Hogwarts, 1° settembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus aveva deciso di passare la giornata, in attesa dell’arrivo degli studenti, cercando di sistemare quante più cose possibili, perché la scuola sembrasse perfetta e i danni della recente battaglia fossero cancellati, per quanto possibile.  
Anche mentre lavorava, però non riusciva a fare a meno di ripensare a quello che il suo Alpha aveva detto: lui, unico tra tanti, riusciva a stare in piedi vicino a Harry.  
Anche se era abbastanza sicuro che la cosa fosse dovuta al fatto che aveva avuto tempo per abituarsi al suo odore, non ne era del tutto certo, e avrebbe preferito sapere il perché di quel fatto.  
Da una parta la vedeva come una specie di via di fuga… forse con il tempo non solo sarebbe riuscito a stare in piedi, ma avrebbe anche potuto disubbidire a un ordine diretto.  
Il suo lato Omega non trovò per niente divertente quella prospettiva, ansioso com’era di compiacere il moccioso.  
Severus sbuffò e ripensò agli altri Alpha che aveva conosciuto.  
Ovviamente il Signore Oscuro era stato Legato a lui per molti anni, ed era vero che Severus era riuscito, nonostante quello, a fare il doppiogioco.  
Era strano? Lui aveva sempre pensato che fosse grazie alla sua astuzia e alle sue ottime capacità occlumantiche ma adesso cominciava a chiedersi se invece non ci fosse qualche altro genere di particolarità della quale non si era mai accorto.  
Stava indagando quei pensieri mentre finiva di far levitare alcuni massi della recinzione esterna della scuola, quando sentì il Legame tirare forte.  
Aggrottò la fronte e immediatamente si preoccupò.  
Harry avrebbe dovuto essere sul treno, a quell’ora, visto che aveva deciso di fare il viaggio con i suoi amici, quindi cosa stava succedendo?  
“Buh!” Urlò allegro il suo stupido Alpha alle sue spalle.  
Severus aveva fatto in tempo a sentirne la vicinanza tramite il Legame e non sussultò nemmeno ma si girò di scatto, corrucciato:  
“Cosa diavolo ci fai, tu, qui? Non dovresti essere sul treno?”  
Harry spinse Severus contro il muro appena ricostruito.  
“Be’, c’ero. Ho fatto metà del viaggio con i miei amici e poi mi sono materializzato qui.” Disse chinandosi a mordicchiargli il collo.  
Severus sapeva che erano soli, fuori dal muro di cinta e lontani da occhi indiscreti, ma quella dimostrazione di affetto, lì sotto il cielo, lo mise a disagio e puntò le mani contro il petto di Harry, per allontanarlo.  
“Io stavo lavorando, qui, sai?” Disse arcigno ma il suo Alpha sembrava di ottimo umore e non se la prese.  
“Puoi fare una pausa? Diciamo un’ora o due?”  
Severus non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse architettando il moccioso, così lo squadrò da capo a piedi.  
“Perché?” Indagò infine.  
Harry parve leggermente a disagio.  
“Ho una sorpresa per te. Vorrei che non ti arrabbiassi, però.”  
Severus non era davvero in vena di altre sorprese, per quel giorno e sbuffò:  
“Già so che sarà qualcosa di stupido”  
Harry tentennò solo un attimo prima di dire:  
“Abbiamo appuntamento con un'agente immobiliare. So che avevi detto che non ti interessava sapere niente, della casa, ma è passato un po’ di tempo ed io speravo che avessi cambiato idea, e che ti facesse piacere andare insieme a vederla. E’ qui a Hogsmeade.”  
Harry aveva detto la frase senza quasi respirare, come se fosse certo che Severus l’avrebbe presa male.  
“Uhm, va bene.” Rispose solo Severus, certo di non voler dare al suo Alpha la soddisfazione di fargli sapere che, ora che aveva avuto il tempo di abituarsi meglio al Legame e al fatto di essere in attesa di un figlio, l’idea di una casa adeguata non lo infastidiva più tanto.  
“Va… va bene? Non sei arrabbiato?” Chiese il moccioso in apprensione.  
“Ho detto che va bene!” Rispose acido Severus e poi aggiunse “Dove dobbiamo incontrare l’agente? Lo conosci già?”  
Harry scosse la testa:  
“No, non lo conosco, ma sai… immagino che mi riconoscerà.”  
Certo, chiunque fosse l’agente immobiliare, avrebbe riconosciuto il famoso Harry Potter.  
Severus alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, ma la rispostaccia che aveva già sulle labbra fu bloccata dal suo Alpha, che lo spinse con più forza contro il muro, mentre un ringhio basso e felice gli usciva dalle labbra:  
“Grazie. Davvero. Non volevo scegliere senza di te.” E poi Harry sporse le labbra verso di lui e Severus, con un mezzo sorriso, lo afferrò per i capelli e lo baciò.  
 _E’ solo uno stupido Alpha sentimentale._  
 _E il mio stupido Alpha sentimentale._  
  
_Hogsmeade, 1° settembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
L’appuntamento con l’agente risultò essere direttamente davanti alla casa e, non appena Severus la vide, strinse le labbra.  
Tassorosso. Un’imbecille totale.  
“Buongiorno signor Potter! Sono Camilla Cadogan, è un piacere conoscerla!”  
Trillò la donna, tutta entusiasta, allungando la mano verso Harry; poi si girò verso Severus e la gioia le morì sul viso:  
“Pro… professor Piton, è un piacere rivederla.” Disse l’imbecille con voce tremante.  
Severus la guardò dall’alto in basso:  
“Signorina Cadogan. Se vuole farci strada…”  
La donna parve indecisa per un attimo, evidentemente incerta sul perché lui fosse lì con il suo cliente, ma si riebbe abbastanza in fretta e li guidò all’interno della casa.  
  
_Hogsmeade, 1° settembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Dopo aver visto la casa, Harry chiese alla signorina Cadogan, di lasciarli soli per un po’, in modo che potessero discutere tra loro.  
La donna, che era stata una delle studentesse di Severus, pareva leggermente intimorita, dal suo vecchio professore, e forse per quello non li aveva quasi guardati, durante la visita alla casa; comunque fosse, li accontentò e si ritirò nella camera attigua, lasciando che loro lanciassero un incantesimo silenziante.  
Harry pensava che la casa fosse meravigliosa: si trovava su una collinetta, appena fuori dal paese ma abbastanza isolata da sguardi indiscreti, e aveva un grande giardino intorno; era costruita su due piani, con cinque camere e un ampio salotto e, sebbene fosse grande, non era di certo una reggia.  
A Harry sembrava allegra e luminosa, tutto il contrario di Grimmauld Place, e gli piaceva da impazzire.  
Non voleva, però, dimostrarsi troppo entusiasta, nel caso Severus preferisse qualcosa di completamente diverso.  
“Be’, non sembra male…” Esordì incerto.  
Il suo Omega gli fece un sorrisetto storto.  
“Potter, tu hai la faccia di uno che sta già pensando di riconvertire la rimessa esterna in un capanno per scope da corsa.” Ironizzo Severus, colpendo in pieno il punto.  
Harry però non voleva dargliela vinta e replicò in fretta:  
“Vuoi dirmi che tu non hai pensato che il piano interrato sarebbe perfetto, per un laboratorio di pozioni? Ho visto come scrutavi ogni angolo…”  
Severus si voltò e Harry fu quasi certo che fosse per nascondere un mezzo sorriso, poi però disse serio:  
“Non è esattamente un Maniero…”  
Harry fu preso dal panico immediatamente:  
“Vuoi… preferisci qualcosa di più grande? Qui vicino non ce ne sono, ma possiamo chiedere e…”  
Severus si girò di scatto, rabbioso:  
“Credevo che tu, volessi qualcosa di più grande, qualcosa di sfarzoso per il Salvatore del mondo magico!”  
Harry aprì la bocca e ringhiò appena, a fior di labbra, prima di rispondere:  
“Non chiamarmi così! E’ già abbastanza irritante quando ti metti a chiamarmi Alpha!”  
  
_Hogsmeade, 1° settembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus guardò Harry sconcertato.  
Era stato certo che il ragazzo avrebbe scelto qualcosa di simile a un vecchio e immenso maniero e invece quella casa era… normale.  
Non troppo grande e non troppo piccola, allegra e abbastanza appartata ma comunque vicina a Hogwarts… e adesso Harry era arrabbiato…  
“A me piace, Alpha.” Rispose con un ghigno strafottente e Harry gemette, esasperato, come Severus sapeva avrebbe fatto. Poi il ragazzo lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso e chiese, titubante:  
“La prendiamo?”  
Severus non mancò di notare che il suo Alpha stava davvero aspettando una risposta da lui.  
“Non sta a me decidere, ricordi?” Replicò scocciato, perché odiava tutta la situazione, e Harry aggrottò la fronte:  
“Io lo sto chiedendo a te, testardo che non sei altro! Non voglio che equivochi di nuovo su una sciocchezza, per poi potermi rinfacciare che tutte le decisioni sono mie perché sono un Alpha! La vuoi o no, questa casa? Se ne vuoi vedere altre non è un problema!”  
Severus rispose di getto, mettendo una mano sulla bocca dell’irritante bamboccio:  
“La voglio.”  
Harry gli afferrò il polso e si tolse la mano dalla bocca, poi, più tranquillo, chiese:  
“Sicuro?”  
Severus annuì e tolse l’incantesimo silenziante, richiamando l’agente immobiliare:  
“La prendiamo.” Disse tranquillamente e la donna, incerta e ancora piuttosto guardinga intorno al professore, sorrise timidamente ed estrasse alcune pergamene dalla borsa che portava a tracolla, porgendole a Severus.  
“Oh, benissimo! Allora bastano solo poche firme!”  
Severus rimase incerto, con i fogli in mano, e Harry fu rapido a sottrarglieli.  
“Firmo io. La proprietà va a me.”  
Severus guardò il suo Alpha firmare e si diede dello stupido.  
Perché aveva detto alla donna ‘la prendiamo’, lasciando intuire che avrebbe potuto essere lui a firmare? Inoltre aveva reso palese che c’era un qualche genere di relazione, tra loro… perché altrimenti Harry Potter, Salvatore del mondo magico, avrebbe dovuto comprare una casa insieme a Severus Piton, noto ex Mangiamorte?  
Avrebbe semplicemente dovuto rimanere zitto e lasciar parlare Harry, e sarebbe sembrato che il ragazzo volesse solo il consiglio di un suo professore, prima di impegnarsi in un acquisto del genere…  
Anche così vedere l’Alpha firmare per acquistare la casa gli fece salire un’onda di frustrazione: per quanto Harry si fosse dimostrato premuroso, e avesse davvero voluto condividere quella scelta con lui, Severus alla fine restava una proprietà, un oggetto e, in quanto tale, non aveva il diritto di possedere niente.  
Quella casa non sarebbe mai stata la sua casa.  
  
_Hogsmeade, 1° settembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry congedò l’agente immobiliare fin troppo in fretta e, appena la ebbe chiusa fuori dalla porta, si girò verso Severus con un ringhio felice e si avventò su di lui, come un animale in caccia, abbracciandolo e cercando la sua bocca.  
 _Merlino! Abbiamo una casa!_  
Harry era al settimo cielo.  
Aveva tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto: una casa, presto un figlio suo, e il suo Omega tra le braccia, caldo e invitante.  
Severus rispose al suo bacio entusiasta un po’ troppo freddamente, e Harry, sentendo il Legame tirare, si stacco.  
“Che cosa c’è che non va?” Chiese subito.  
Severus si guardò intorno e, dopo un attimo, sospirò:  
“Niente. Non è niente.”  
A Harry invece sembrò che fosse qualcosa ma Severus lo abbracciò e ricominciò a baciarlo, con trasporto, e lui perse il filo.  
Forse era l’idea di avere un posto loro ma era eccitato da morire, e voleva il suo Omega con un’urgenza possessiva, anche se non era certo che Severus avrebbe apprezzato di farsi prendere lì, in una stanza vuota e su un pavimento sporco.  
Staccò le labbra ma lo tenne avvinto, premendo la sua erezione, sempre più dura, contro di lui.  
“Ti va? Qui, nella nostra casa?” Chiese prima di perdere del tutto il controllo.  
Severus si strusciò su di lui senza pudore e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito intenzionale, prima di staccarsi per sedersi a terra, trascinando Harry con sé.  
Lui non se lo fece ripetere e annullò gli incantesimi cancella odori, prima di abbassarsi, mettendosi cavalcioni sopra il suo Omega e cominciando a slacciargli la veste.  
Lo voleva da morire e il suo aroma, con quella odorosa traccia di gravidanza, era il paradiso.  
Appena gli ebbe sbottonato la tunica gli infilò una mano sotto la stoffa e cominciò a strizzargli un capezzolo, mentre l’altra mano sfregava l’erezione del suo Omega da sopra i pantaloni, facendolo gemere forte e inarcarsi verso di lui, per avere più contatto.  
“Merlino, sei la miglior cagna del mondo, e sei mio.” Ansimò Harry, mentre finiva di slacciare la tunica di Severus e cominciava ad accarezzargli il ventre, che era ancora piatto.  
Era il suo Omega. Erano Legati solo da un mese e mezzo eppure a Harry sembrava che fosse sempre stato suo.  
Forse era perché lo aveva visto per così tanti anni, nudo e lascivo tra le braccia di altri, immaginandosi al posto di tutti quegli uomini… o almeno ci si era immaginato le volte che Severus sembrava goderne…  
Il ricordo gli giunse in un lampo, e Harry si affrettò a slacciare e sfilare i pantaloni del suo Omega, per poi rialzarsi in piedi e spogliarsi in fretta, prima di rimettersi seduto a terra, mentre Severus lo guardava e si toccava tra le gambe, infilandosi due dita dentro per prepararsi per lui.  
Una volta che Harry fu seduto vicino a lui, gli scoccò uno sguardo malizioso e disse:  
“Perché non vieni a sederti qui, in braccio a me?”  
Il suo Omega gli scoccò un’occhiata che non sembrava per nulla dispiaciuta, poi si andò a sedere su di lui, esattamente come Harry desiderava: con quelle gambe lunghe avvolte intorno alla sua vita e il culo che già si strusciava sul suo membro duro.  
Harry lo guardò negli occhi, adesso un po’ appannati, e all’improvviso si ricordò che in una ventina di giorni il suo Omega sarebbe stato di nuovo in calore, con le pupille dilatate e il corpo smaniante, e il suo cazzo scattò in avanti immediatamente, a quel pensiero.  
“Severus, ti prego, mettitelo dentro…” Sussurrò piano prima di cominciare a mordicchiargli il collo.  
  
_Hogsmeade, 1° settembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Se Severus era ancora leggermente scocciato per la questione della firma, quelle parole cancellarono il suo malumore.  
Il suo Alpha pregava per lui, e quella era una cosa che a Severus continuava a sembrare impossibile.  
Era piuttosto certo che, se si fosse rifiutato in quel momento, Harry lo avrebbe preso comunque, visto quanto sembrava eccitato, ma anche così aveva cercato di chiedere...  
Severus abbassò il bacino sentendo la punta del cazzo di Harry contro il suo ano non esattamente pronto.  
Sentì entrare solo la punta, che allargò i suoi muscoli con un piccolo dolore e gli strappò un gemito, cosa che lo convinse ad abbassarsi ancora di qualche centimetro.  
Harry si staccò dal suo collo e aprì la bocca in un ansito silenzioso, mentre Severus lo fissava in viso e si sollevava di nuovo per poi ridiscendere, cercando di farlo entrare ancora un po’. Severus aveva le braccia intorno al collo del suo Alpha e, così allacciati, il suo membro strusciava contro il ventre di Harry e la frizione era piacevole, mentre sentiva il suo ano allargarsi intorno alla grossa intrusione.  
Strinse gli occhi per un attimo, sforzandosi di scendere ancora.  
Voleva prenderlo tutto, fino in fondo. Voleva accontentare quell’Alpha premuroso che teneva in considerazione i suoi sentimenti e che cercava sempre di non ferirlo o umiliarlo.  
“Alpha, sei così grosso…” Gli sussurrò accostandosi al suo orecchio e subito sentì il ragazzo irrigidirsi.  
“Ti… ti faccio male?” Chiese Harry spalancando gli occhi.  
Severus lo avrebbe volentieri preso a schiaffi.  
Lui cercava di blandirlo, di eccitarlo, e il premuroso imbecille si preoccupava…  
“Te l’ho già detto più di una volta,” sussurrò roco, cercando di far penetrare l’idea in quella testa dura “mi piace che tu sia così grosso.”  
“Riesci a prenderlo tutto?” Chiese l’Alpha adesso più tranquillo, con la voce rotta da un sospiro.  
“Lo sai che ci riesco.” Rispose Severus punto sull’orgoglio, scendendo ancora su quel cazzo enorme e sentendosi pieno e aperto, mentre si lasciava sfuggire un mugolio, a metà tra il dolore e il piacere.  
Dovette risalire ancora, e poi scendere diverse volte, per riuscire a infilarselo dentro fino in fondo, ma quando ci fu riuscito, si concesse un gemito di piacere e sentì le braccia di Harry, che fino a quel momento erano state sporte indietro per sostenersi, avvolgersi invece intorno alla sua vita, tenendolo fermo.  
“Resta così un momento, ti prego. Voglio ricordarmi il primo giorno in questa casa in questo modo.”  
  
_Hogsmeade, 1° settembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry si rese conto che le sue parole erano ambigue nel momento stesso in cui le disse.  
Quello che intendeva era che voleva ricordarsi il momento in cui aveva avuto il possesso dei due beni che desiderava di più, come gli confermava il suo ringhiante lato Alpha  
 _Ho il mio Omega gravido, pieno del mio cazzo, nella mia casa._  
 _Sono entrambi miei._  
Per un istante si vergognò, rendendosi conto di aver paragonato Severus a un suo oggetto, ma era così perfettamente felice…  
Strinse le mani intorno alla vita del suo Omega, costringendolo a risalire e dandogli il ritmo che preferiva e Severus, sempre malleabile ai suoi desideri, quando stavano scopando, lo lasciò fare, buttando la testa indietro e gemendo forte.  
Harry pensò alla voce miagolante che in pochi giorni il suo Omega avrebbe avuto, e le sue mani strinsero più forte i fianchi del suo compagno per fargli aumentare il ritmo.  
Lo sentì salire e lasciare il suo cazzo, che adesso era umido, fin quasi a sfilarsi da lui, poi lo sentì ridiscendere di colpo, forte, e per un attimo infinito gli fu dentro tutto, mentre i suoi muscoli lo avvolgevano e lo facevano sentire in paradiso.  
Avrebbe voluto continuare a scoparlo per ore e ore ma sapeva che, se Severus avesse continuato a farsi fottere a quel ritmo, lui non sarebbe durato così tanto.  
Lasciò che il suo Omega continuasse da solo, togliendogli le mani dalla vita e riportandole indietro, per allontanarsi un poco e poterlo guardare mentre, gemente e voglioso, se lo prendeva dentro fino in fondo.  
Ringhiò e ansimò di piacere e poi lo abbracciò di nuovo, bloccandolo, mentre gli veniva dentro, così in profondità che, se gli Omega fossero potuti restare gravidi fuori dal calore, lo avrebbe riempito di nuovo.  
  
_Hogsmeade, 1° settembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus era in estasi.  
Tutto il suo lato Omega urlava di gioia senza pudore.  
Il suo Alpha aveva lasciato che lui si impalasse su quel grosso cazzo, aprendolo e godendo di lui, guardandolo e ammirandolo e dicendogli che voleva ricordarsi il loro primo giorno in quella casa in quel modo:  
 _Vuole ricordarsi di me mentre gli do piacere._  
 _Vuole che sappia che io e questa casa siamo suoi. Solo suoi._  
Se la mente razionale di Severus se ne era offesa, in quel momento non aveva avuto importanza, perché l’Omega voleva sentirsi posseduto e curato, protetto e desiderato.  
Il suo premuroso Alpha, però, non sembrava ancora soddisfatto, anche se gli era venuto dentro solo un attimo prima.  
Lo fece sollevare, con il culo gocciolante, e lo distese sul pavimento freddo solo per risalire lungo le sue gambe e prenderglielo in bocca.  
Harry, dopo la prima volta, non lo aveva più fatto e Severus aveva dubitato che sarebbe successo di nuovo, invece il suo Alpha lo sorprese per l’ennesima volta.  
Glielo prese nella bocca calda e lo succhiò piano, lasciandolo gemente e supplicante, mentre inarcava la schiena per chiedere di più.  
E il bastardo invece se la prese comoda, leccando piano e facendolo impazzire, mentre i muscoli rilassati del suo ano perdevano seme sul pavimento.  
Harry aumentò il ritmo e Severus gemette più forte, in cerca di liberazione, e quando fu sul punto di venire Harry tolse la bocca e lo fece rotolare di lato, lasciando che schizzasse sul pavimento.  
Severus ansimava e sussultava appena, e Harry lo spinse di nuovo sulla schiena e lo leccò, fino a ripulirlo, poi strisciò su di lui, lasciando una scia di baci roventi sul suo ventre e, infine, arrivò alle sue labbra per baciarlo.  
Solo dopo si sollevò e lo guardò con un sorriso ferino:  
“Ecco, adesso è casa nostra.” Disse con una luce felice negli occhi.  
Severus, sollevandosi appena, vide il suo seme sul pavimento e sentì quello di Harry, sotto di lui, che bagnava ugualmente il piano, e seppe che non importava chi aveva firmato quelle dannate carte.  
Quella era la loro casa.


	20. Sei solo un mostro pervertito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Privet Drive, 12 luglio 1995_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Da quando erano cominciate le visioni, la vita di Harry era, se possibile, peggiorata.  
Le sue notti erano tormentate dagli incubi del cimitero o dalle visioni dalla mente di Voldemort e, come se lo volessero sbeffeggiare, quelle visioni non contenevano mai nulla di rilevante. Mai.  
Erano continue scene di sesso che avevano quasi sempre come oggetto Piton, e che provocavano a Harry un pressante e continuo senso di colpa, perché era arrivato al punto in cui, anche durante la giornata, gli succedeva spesso di ritrovarsi eccitato.  
Non erano le costanti umiliazioni che Voldemort infliggeva all’Omega e renderlo così sensibile… era l’odore.  
L’odore dell’Omega, che il suo naso non aveva mai nemmeno realmente sentito, bastava a renderlo duro come un sasso.  
Cercava di passare le giornate tenendosi impegnato con i compiti che zia Petunia gli affidava, e cercava di svolgerli al meglio, per non doversi ritrovare sul lato sbagliato della cinghia di zio Vernon, ma anche così, sebbene il suo corpo fosse impegnato, i lavori di routine non tenevano a bada i suoi pensieri.  
Con il passare dei giorni aveva cominciato a immaginarsi cose.  
Con un Omega.  
Nella sua mente non era Piton, non esattamente, era più che altro un essere senza volto ma con lo stesso odore paradisiaco. O almeno questo era quello che si era detto le prime volte, perché dopo, quando lo aveva colpito il pensiero che a Settembre avrebbe rivisto il professore di Pozioni, in classe…  
Harry cercò in ogni modo di scacciare quell’idea, perché non sapeva cosa stesse realmente succedendo e, da quello che capiva dalle visioni, Piton era quasi costantemente con Voldemort, quindi quante possibilità c’erano che tornasse a scuola?  
Piton però era la loro spia, giusto? Quindi Voldemort lo avrebbe lasciato tornare a Hogwarts, giusto? E se invece Harry si stesse sbagliando? Se Piton fosse la spia di Voldemort?  
Erano pensieri che riuscivano a distrarlo per brevi periodi, perché alla fine era sempre l’odore, a guidare la sua mente.  
_Lo voglio._  
_Se lo avessi vicino, con quell’odore pazzesco, io…_  
L’immagine del nodo che si gonfiava nell’ano abusato dell’Omega gli apparve davanti agli occhi e lui scosse la testa, cercando di rimanere concentrato sul suo compito che, in quel momento, era stendere la biancheria.  
Avrebbe finito lì e si sarebbe fatto una doccia ghiacciata, sperando che almeno quello tenesse a bada la sua voglia per un po’…  
Zia Petunia si sarebbe arrabbiata, se lui si fosse fatto la doccia in un orario così strano… e sua zia sapeva essere oltremodo sospettosa… e se fosse entrata nel bagno mentre lui era eccitato?  
Harry preferiva proprio non pensare alle conseguenze di qualcosa del genere.  
No, sarebbe stato più sicuro usare la canna per innaffiare, fuori in giardino.  
Poteva dire che stava bagnando i fiori e… sì, era la soluzione migliore.  
Stava ancora stendendo i panni e, così senza nessun nesso logico, mentre posizionava sullo stenditoio le elefantiache mutande di zio Vernon, prese a chiedersi se davvero Piton non indossasse mai biancheria o se, semplicemente, non la indossasse quando era in presenza di Voldemort, sapendo che comunque gli sarebbe stata fatta togliere piuttosto in fretta…  
Non era il pensiero giusto, visto che era già duro da far male, e adesso la sua mente si diresse verso l’immagine del suo professore in aula, completamente vestito, ma privo di indumenti intimi…  
_Lo toccherei in mezzo alle gambe, finché non fosse duro e poi…_  
Harry scosse la testa, orribilmente colpevole per quei pensieri peccaminosi su un uomo che era già lo schiavo di Voldemort, e che di sicuro non aveva bisogno di altre umiliazioni e…  
_Ma io potrei farlo godere! Con me gli piacerebbe! Lo vorrebbe!_  
Harry scacciò la sua parte Alpha, sentendosi un verme.  
No, Piton lo odiava. Piton di certo non voleva avere rapporti sessuali con lui.  
_Sarei comunque meglio di Voldemort!_  
Lo irretì la sua voce ringhiante _._  
_Se anche fossi meglio di Voldemort, lui non mi vorrebbe! Lui mi odia!_  
Cercò di razionalizzare, ma la sua altra parte non fu per nulla d’accordo.  
_Victor dice che il mio odore è così forte che qualunque Omega mi vorrebbe! Scommetto che Piton non farebbe eccezione!_  
Lo avrebbe affrontato, senza incantesimi cancella odori, e avrebbe visto le ginocchia di Piton cedere, cadendo a terra come aveva fatto Victor, incapace di reggersi in piedi.  
Avrebbe visto il bisogno e il desiderio, nei suoi occhi, e lo avrebbe raccolto da terra, sollevandolo, lasciando che inalasse il suo odore da vicino, che lo volesse ancora di più…  
E poi cosa?  
Harry non era molto certo che fosse giusto fare sesso in quel modo… nelle visioni Voldemort continuava a dare a Piton una pozione per simulare il calore ma a Harry non sembrava che funzionasse proprio bene: aveva passato solo due calori, con Victor, e l’Omega era stato incosciente, ma a Harry non era parso proprio che il rapporto in sé fosse doloroso.  
Victor non aveva mai sanguinato… Forse Piton era solo più stretto? Era una cosa normale?  
_Oh sì, scommetto che sarà stretto! E lo sentirò avvolgersi intorno al mio cazzo e…_  
Harry scosse forte la testa, per scacciare il pensiero.  
Lui non era un mostro.  
Lui non voleva far male a nessuno, soprattutto non in quei frangenti!  
_Ma gli piacerà! Sarà lui a chiederlo, a volerlo, come fa con Voldemort!_  
Fu al pensiero di comportarsi come l’essere che aveva assassinato i suoi genitori, che Harry decise che era davvero ora di andare a fare quella doccia fredda.  
Lasciò la lavanderia per andare in giardino, cercando di non farsi notare.  
In quei giorni era molto felice di indossare i larghissimi pantaloni vecchi di Dudley, visto che almeno non rendevano troppo evidente quanto fosse eccitato, ma anche così si sentiva dolorosamente scomodo e impacciato.  
Gli zii erano in salotto a guardare la televisione e, in un altro momento, lui avrebbe provato a cercare di ascoltare le notizie, per vedere se qualche disastro gli potesse sembrare riconducibile a un’azione di Voldemort, ma in quel momento aveva davvero urgenza di quella doccia.  
Uscì senza fare rumore e arrivò al giardino, dove la canna dell’acqua era ordinatamente avvolta dove lui l’aveva lasciata alcuni giorni prima.  
Aprì l’acqua al massimo e cominciò col bagnarsi la testa, poi passò a tutto il resto.  
Il refrigerio era gradevole e Harry si sentì meglio.  
Non voleva indirizzare il getto dell’acqua proprio lì, ma fece del suo meglio per far sì che la zona interessata fosse abbondantemente coperta dal getto gelido.  
Restò lì per alcuni minuti, finché fu certo che i suoi bollenti spiriti si fossero raffreddati, poi chiuse l’acqua e cominciò a riavvolgere il tubo.  
Era fradicio, e di certo non poteva rientrare in casa in quel modo e nemmeno poteva fare una passeggiata perché, se i vicini lo avessero visto così, avrebbero di sicuro detto qualcosa a zia Petunia.  
No, si sarebbe semplicemente steso sotto le ortensie, nel punto più all’ombra che avesse potuto trovare, e avrebbe atteso di essere abbastanza asciutto per poter rientrare in casa…  
“Ragazzo! Entra subito!” Ruggì la voce di zio Vernon e Harry sobbalzò.  
Non lo aveva sentito arrivare e questo voleva dire che aveva davvero la testa da un’altra parte, perché suo zio era tutto meno che furtivo, e adesso lui era bagnato fradicio e suo zio sembrava feroce.  
Harry si affrettò ad ubbidire, deciso ad attenersi alla sua scusa originale: stava innaffiando e si era bagnato. Non sembrava troppo male, e non gli pareva nemmeno che potesse essere una di quelle cose che mandavano troppo fuori di testa zio Vernon.  
Restò sulla porta per un attimo, sotto lo sguardo scuro di suo zio, che appariva semplicemente furioso.  
Harry non ne capì il motivo, ma spesso l’uomo non aveva bisogno di un vero motivo, quindi…  
“Sono bagnato, zio Vernon. Forse è meglio se aspetto di essermi asciugato un po’. Stavo innaffiando.”  
“Entra subito!” Fu la perentoria risposta e Harry, gocciolante, fece un paio di passi nell’ingresso, sapendo benissimo a chi sarebbe toccato pulire.  
Lo zio richiuse la porta alle sue spalle e poi sbraitò:  
“Che cosa diavolo credevi di fare?”  
Harry rimase interdetto mentre vedeva zia Petunia arrivare dal salotto:  
“Vernon! Le finestre sono aperte! Parla piano!”  
Suo zio non sembrò felice della cosa e imprecò, anche se sottovoce, poi disse in un sibilo pericoloso:  
“Sali in camera tua, ragazzo!”  
Harry strinse gli occhi, e i pugni, per un momento.  
Il suo ritorno a Privet Drive, quell’anno, era già stato abbastanza brutto, visto che, come lui sospettava, suo zio non si era affatto scordato, dopo tanti mesi, che Harry era stato la causa della distruzione del suo salotto.  
Dopo il primo giorno, però, era riuscito a tenersi fuori dai guai, e aveva quasi sperato di arrivare alla fine dell’estate senza altri pestaggi.  
Fu per un attimo fin troppo conscio della bacchetta nella tasca posteriore dei suoi pantaloni, visto che quell’estate l’aveva portata praticamente ovunque, e accarezzò l’idea di ribellarsi, di schiantare lo zio e…  
Era impossibile. Sarebbe stato buttato fuori da Hogwarts e poi i suoi zii non lo avrebbero più voluto a Privet Drive e, per quello che ne sapeva, potevano esserci Mangiamorte in agguato, pronti a prenderlo e a portarlo da Voldemort.  
Suo zio gli avrebbe fatto male ma, almeno, Harry non sarebbe morto, e quello era più di quanto potesse sperare se fosse finito nella mani del suo vero nemico.  
Strinse i denti e salì le scale. I passi pesanti dello zio che lo seguirono da vicino.  
Una volta nella sua stanza sentì ancora l’orribile sussurro del suo aguzzino:  
“Chiudi la finestra, ragazzo.”  
Harry lo fece senza discutere. Dopotutto era inutile cercare di evitare un dolore che sarebbe arrivato comunque.  
Quando si girò verso lo zio, vide che il volto di Vernon era già di un brutto rosso accesso, che si stava diffondendo fin sul collo.  
“Lo hai fatto apposta, vero? Ammettilo! Sii abbastanza uomo da ammetterlo.”  
Harry non aveva nemmeno idea di quale fosse il nuovo motivo della furia di suo zio, così restò zitto, guardandolo con odio e trovando ironico che, quando faceva comodo a lui, volesse che Harry fosse un uomo, mentre per il resto del tempo era sempre ‘ragazzo’.  
“Non hai niente da dire? Volevi farci riprendere da tutto il vicinato? E’ quello che volevi fare, usando l’acqua quando sai benissimo che è arrivato il divieto di innaffiare?”  
Harry avrebbe voluto prendersi a sberle da solo, se non fosse che avrebbe preso, a breve, ben più di qualche sberla.  
Sapeva del divieto di usare l’acqua a causa della siccità. Lo sapeva. Come aveva potuto essere così stupido?  
“Non hai niente da dire, ragazzo?”  
“No zio Vernon.” Rispose Harry tenendo ancora gli occhi puntati in faccia al bastardo.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto abbassarli, e che se non l’avesse fatto suo zio si sarebbe solo arrabbiato di più, ma non cedette.  
“Togliti la camicia e faccia al muro.”  
Harry si mosse piano e si fece scivolare la camicia dalle spalle, afferrandola dietro e cercando di togliersi, contemporaneamente, la bacchetta dai pantaloni, per nasconderla tra la stoffa.  
Sperò davvero che lo zio non la vedesse in quel momento, perché in alternativa per lui sarebbe stato molto peggio.  
Vernon non commentò e Harry si mise faccia al muro, sentendo suo zio sfilarsi la cintura.  
Il primo colpo fece male ma lui strinse i denti.  
Cercava sempre di non urlare, anche se sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto, prima della fine.  
Voldemort si era stupito di come avesse sopportato stoicamente la Cruciatus… la Maledizione Proibita aveva fatto male, certo, ma almeno non era durata a lungo quanto le punizioni che era solito infliggergli Vernon.  
Harry avrebbe voluto ridere: alla fine Voldemort lo avrebbe ucciso, se ci fosse riuscito, ma alla resa dei conti era un dilettante, nell’infliggere dolore, rispetto a zio Vernon.  
Il secondo colpo incrociò il primo e Harry cercò di non irrigidirsi, ma con scarsi risultati.  
Poi il terzo… il quarto… il quinto…  
Com’era possibile che suo zio non avesse un infarto, con tutto quel movimento?  
Harry se ne stupiva sempre e spesso pregava che succedesse, ma non accadeva mai.  
Il sesto… il settimo…  
Harry urlò. Non tanto, ma non riuscì a trattenere del tutto la voce.  
  
Passava le dita tra i capelli dell’Omega, tirandogli indietro la testa per esporre il collo nudo e pallido, e osservava la gola vibrare per i gemiti che il suo cazzo, ficcato profondamente in lui, gli strappava.  
Era seduto e il suo Omega gli era cavalcioni e se lo prendeva dentro tutto, davanti ai Mangiamorte riuniti.  
Gli piaceva che tutti vedessero quanto la sua cagna fosse sempre bisognosa di lui.  
La sua cagna con quell’odore invitante…  
“ **Cavalcami, Severus**. Fai vedere a tutti quanto ti piace.”  
“Sì… Alpha” Ansimò la sua cagna tra i gemiti, muovendo quel suo culo stretto e eseguendo i suoi ordini.  
Harry sentì il nodo ingrossarsi e poi rimanere bloccato in quel buco divino, che non era nemmeno lontanamente pronto come sarebbe stato durante un vero calore.  
Cominciò a venire… e a venire…  
  
Il dolore lo riportò in sé.  
Harry gemette mentre suo zio lo trascinava in piedi.  
Doveva essere svenuto per il dolore. Succedeva, a volte.  
“Che cosa stavi facendo, mostro?” L’urlo gli arrivò in faccia insieme agli schizzi di saliva.  
Harry era frastornato e sentì il sangue pulsargli nelle orecchie.  
“Rispondi!”  
Che cosa voleva adesso il suo aguzzino?  
Zio Vernon lo sbatté contro il muro. Forte.  
Harry si accasciò a terra.  
“Spogliati, mostro!”  
Harry comprese.  
Era eccitato.  
No.  
Era bagnato e eccitato e il suo nodo era gonfio.  
Sentì il grosso ingombro tra le gambe e cercò di pensare a qualcosa.  
“Spogliati, ti ho detto.”  
“Zio… io…”  
Si sentì strattonare per il fondo dei pantaloni che, essendo troppo larghi, si abbassarono, mostrando la sua consunta biancheria, bagnata e appiccicata alla sua erezione.  
Si coprì con le mani.  
“Sei un mostro e un pervertito! L’ho sempre saputo!” Urlò suo zio.  
Poi ci fu un attimo di silenzio.  
Harry tenne gli occhi bassi, pregando che l’eccitazione passasse, ma il nodo era gonfio e non sarebbe scomparso ancora per molto, che lo desiderasse o no.  
Poi sentì suo zio spostare la sedia e sollevò gli occhi.  
Zio Vernon aveva incastrato lo schienale della sedia sotto la maniglia della porta.  
“Spogliati e rimettiti faccia al muro, mostro!”  
Harry sentiva il sangue colare sulla schiena e la testa pulsare ma, nonostante quello, era ancora duro ed eccitato.  
Cercò di rialzarsi e poi si girò, prima di lasciare che i pantaloni gli scivolassero completamente intorno alle caviglie.  
Suo zio lo afferrò per il collo e gli premette il volto contro il muro mentre gli strattonava la biancheria, che Harry sentì scendere lungo le gambe e raggiungere i pantaloni.  
“Adesso fermo, mosto!”  
Harry non si mosse, e i successivi colpi di cintura gli arrivarono sulle natiche nude.  
Urlò, perché ormai non aveva più importanza.  
Avrebbe voluto provare imbarazzo, o almeno provare qualcosa, ma sentiva dolore ovunque e non riusciva a concentrarsi su nient’altro.  
Suo zio continuò ancora e ancora, e Harry si stupì solo di non essere svenuto di nuovo.  
Quando si fermò, Harry si sentì premere contro il muro, poi sentì l’alito caldo di zio Vernon mentre questi sibilava:  
“E’ così? Oltre che un mostro sei un pervertito? Uno di quelli a cui piace farsi picchiare?”  
Harry serrò gli occhi e non rispose. Qualunque cosa dicesse, zio Vernon non gli avrebbe mai creduto.  
“Io pensavo di insegnarti qualcosa e invece tu, piccolo bastardo, l’hai sempre fatto apposta, proprio per avere quello che volevi, è così?”  
Che cosa voleva che dicesse? Non c’era una risposta giusta e, comunque, Harry a quel punto voleva solo che finisse, che lo zio se ne andasse.  
“Ti ho chiesto se è così!” Disse alzando la voce, anche se non fu proprio un urlo.  
Quando Harry di nuovo non rispose, sentì lo zio passargli una mano davanti, come se volesse accertarsi che lui fosse ancora eccitato.  
Harry gli afferrò il polso con tutta la forza che gli era rimasta.  
“Non mi toccare!” Disse in panico.  
Il suo nodo era ancora gonfio e lui era venuto ancora… non era una cosa che un babbano avrebbe capito, ne era certo.  
L’uomo usò il suo considerevole peso per spingere Harry contro il muro e poi, con la mano libera, gli afferrò i capelli e gli sbatté forte la testa.  
Harry si sentì mancare, le sue ginocchia cedettero e fu in quel momento che suo zio fece perno sulla sua spalla per farlo girare.  
In un attimo gli occhi di Vernon furono puntati proprio lì, sul suo pene duro e annodato, innaturale.  
L’uomo fece un passo indietro, disgustato.  
“Sant’iddio, quello cos’è, mostro? Una cosa da pervertito?”  
Harry cercò di coprirsi con le mani e di rimettersi in piedi, ma nessuna delle due cose gli riuscì.  
Si accasciò a terra e quasi non vide suo zio raccogliere di nuovo la cintura e ricominciare a frustarlo, urlando:  
“Sei solo un mostro! Un mostro!”  
  
Era ancora annodato al suo Omega, che adesso gli aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla, ansimando e gemendo nel suo orecchio, mentre lui lo riempiva, ancora e ancora.  
“Ti ricorderai di questo, quando sarai là, dal vecchio pazzo. Ti ricorderai che sei mio, Severus. Solo mio.”  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
E l’odore del suo Omega gli invase di nuovo le narici.  
  
“E’ così, quindi? Il mio Dudley me lo aveva detto, che urlavi un nome di notte. Un nome di un uomo. Sei uno di quelli, mostro?”  
Harry si riprese solo per rendersi conto, con un guizzo di terrore, che era di traverso sul letto, di pancia, le gambe divaricate e suo zio che premeva tutto il suo peso su di lui, mentre gli infilava dentro qualcosa.  
“NO! Lasciami!” Urlò Harry, confuso e dolorante.  
Era lui? Era Piton? Che cosa…  
Cercò di divincolarsi ma il peso di suo zio era troppo.  
“Stai fermo, mostro! Ho visto quanto ti piace! Se ci godi tanto, allora tanto vale che ci goda anch’io!”  
Harry non capiva… sentiva qualcosa entrargli dentro, frugarlo.  
Sentiva come qualcosa di viscido e si rese conto che doveva essere il suo sangue, che gli era colato dalla schiena tra le natiche.  
“Smettila! Toglile! Smettila!” Urlò Harry senza fiato e senza voce, compresso contro il materasso.  
Suo zio non si fermò e, poco dopo, Harry sentì il peso spostarsi e qualcosa premere forte contro di lui e poi… entrare.  
“Aah! Toglilo! Fermo!”  
Non servì.  
Qualcosa stava entrando dentro di lui, sempre di più, e una delle grosse mani di suo zio gli passò sul viso, premendogli sul naso e sulla bocca.  
Avrebbe voluto mordere ma non era nemmeno certo di averne la forza.  
Il corpo di suo zio, premuto sulla sua schiena martoriata, gli trasmetteva un dolore straziante, e il bruciore al suo ano che si andava allargando, era solo un male quasi minore.  
Sentì quell’intrusione, quella carne estranea dentro si sé, e all’improvviso seppe che lo meritava.  
Meritava quello che suo zio gli stava facendo, spingendoglielo dentro e cominciando a muoversi.  
Fottuto.  
Meritava di essere fottuto per tutto quello che lui aveva fatto.  
Cedric era morto e lui, invece di sentirsi in colpa, aveva passato gli ultimi giorni eccitato da morire.  
Si era eccitato mentre era nella mente di Voldemort.  
Mentre era Voldemort in persona e tormentava Piton in modi sempre peggiori.  
Suo zio prese a muoversi convulsamente e, oltre il dolore all’ano, sentì il tessuto ruvido della sua camicia sfregare sulla sua schiena.  
Mugolò per il dolore, impossibilitato a fare altro dalla mano che ancora gli copriva la bocca.  
Aveva smesso anche di cercare di divincolarsi.  
Rimaneva solo fermo, sentendo suo zio che lo scopava e ne godeva, come lui aveva goduto, molte volte, nel culo di quell’Omega dal profumo irresistibile, anche se era certo, sempre più certo, che lo stesse violentando.  
Piton non desiderava nulla di quello che gli era stato fatto ma Harry ne aveva goduto comunque. Ogni volta.  
Sentì le lacrime cominciare a scendergli dagli occhi ma non avrebbe saputo dire se erano per il dolore o per il senso di repulsione che provava per se stesso.  
Era un mostro.  
Suo zio aveva ragione. Era un mostro.  
Comprese che zio Vernon era venuto solo perché lo sentì sollevarsi dalla sua schiena.  
Non si mosse. Perché avrebbe dovuto?  
“Sei solo un mostro pervertito!” Disse zio Vernon alla fine, poi Harry lo sentì sputare per terra.  
  
_Privet Drive, 31 luglio 1995_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Quella notte aveva inventato un nuovo tormento per il suo Omega.  
“ **Prendi la pozione** , Severus.”  
Disse Harry, e il suo bravo Omega ubbidiente prese una fialetta dalla tasca e la bevve.  
“Questa sera, Severus, tutti i miei Mangiamorte ti soddisferanno. Prima io, poi gli Alpha e dopo gli altri.”  
“Sì, Alpha.” Rispose la sua cagna, il cui odore, per effetto della pozione, era già cambiato, aumentato.  
Harry era certo che il suo Omega non fosse mai stato così invitante e profumato e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare altro, in quel momento, che concedersi di soddisfare le voglie continue di una cagna, ma si sentiva così vivo, mentre lo guardava, lo fotteva…  
La sua cagna si lasciò ingroppare gemendo forte e, dopo che lui l’ebbe avuta, la mandò dagli altri, uno per uno.  
Bisognoso com’era, Severus sollevò il culo davanti a tutti, più che pronto a lasciarsi soddisfare.  
Harry lo osservò godere con ognuno di loro, ma gli occhi della sua cagna erano sempre fissi su di lui, come se chiedessero se andava bene, se il suo Alpha era compiaciuto.  
Oh, Harry lo era. E alla fine lo sarebbe stato ancora di più.  
Quando tutti i suoi Mangiamorte si furono vuotati dentro la sua cagna, Harry si alzò e raggiunse l’Omega, ancora inginocchiato con quel buco ingordo tenuto in alto, svettante, e gli infilò dentro un grosso cuneo che strappo un gemito acuto alla cagna.  
“ **In piedi** , adesso, Severus. **Rivestiti**.”  
Il suo Omega si alzò e Harry poté vedere il suo ventre, teso da tutto il seme che aveva dentro.  
Gli appoggiò la sua mano pallida sul punto più gonfio…  
_Non sono io._  
_Non è la mia mano._  
_Non sono io a farlo!_  
“So che devi andare dal vecchio pazzo, questa sera. Voglio che tu ci vada così. Voglio che tu gli dica quello che abbiamo concordato e che lo guardi in faccia e gli menti, come tu sai fare, mentre senti tutto il seme dei miei Mangiamorte che ti riempie e ti tende il ventre. Lo farai per me?”  
“Sì, Alpha…. Oh, sì Alpha.” Gemette la sua brava cagna mentre la sua mano pallida scendeva sul suo pene duro e lo afferrava.  
  
Con il passare dei giorni Harry non era più nemmeno certo che fossero davvero visioni, le sue.  
Forse era solo un mostro e un pervertito, come diceva suo zio, e forse i suoi erano sogni delle cose che avrebbe davvero voluto fare, ma che cercava di negare anche a se stesso.  
Se non era così allora perché, invariabilmente, si ritrovava eccitato e si svegliava bagnato?  
Il solo pensiero gli mandava fitte di senso di colpa e lo costringeva a restare passivo, davanti a qualunque cosa volesse fargli suo zio.  
E suo zio lo aveva punito molte volte.  
Quasi ogni giorno.  
A ogni nuova mancanza, vera ma più spesso inventata, Harry veniva punito.  
Non era più la cinghia, adesso, e almeno di quello era grato, perché le sue ferite avevano appena iniziato a guarire.  
No, adesso suo zio aveva trovato un nuovo modo per tormentarlo, e Harry non opponeva nessuna resistenza, aumentando la convinzione dell’uomo che a lui piacesse, quello che gli veniva fatto.  
Harry si lasciava fottere come se fosse un oggetto.  
Si chinava e offriva il culo come una cagna, come un Omega.  
Di notte era lui a tormentare Piton, e di giorno era suo zio a fottere lui.  
Non reagendo a zio Vernon, accettando tutto, espiava il piacere che provava.  
Si sentiva sempre peggio, vergognandosi di tutto, anche di esistere o di respirare.  
Quel giorno gli erano arrivati dei regali, dai suoi amici, con allegati dei messaggi che, ormai lo aveva capito, non avrebbero contenuto vere notizie, solo vaghi accenni al fatto che Ron e Hermione si trovavano insieme.  
Se all’inizio dell’estate Harry era stato assetato di notizie, ora non lo era più.  
Aspettava passivamente che il tempo passasse, con l’unica speranza che ad un certo punto qualcuno lo venisse a prendere.  
Nei momenti in cui non era una vittima o un aguzzino, Harry si allontanava da casa per cercare di restare lontano da suo zio.  
Spesso andava al parco giochi che, in quei pomeriggi afosi e bollenti, era deserto.  
Si sedeva lì e si chiedeva se le visioni fossero vere.  
Se lo erano, allora Piton era davvero un Omega e, ora Harry ne era sicuro, era la spia di Silente.  
Non poteva essere diversamente, Legame o no.  
Nessuno poteva desiderare davvero le continue umiliazioni che Voldemort, o forse Harry, gli infliggevano.  
Lui non le voleva.  
Non voleva che suo zio entrasse nella sua camera, bloccasse la porta e…  
Se prima era stato l’elfo domestico dei Dursley, adesso era anche la cagna di Vernon.  
Ne odiava ogni istante e, dopo la prima volta, in cui il dolore alla schiena aveva sovrastato tutto il resto, adesso Harry ricordava ogni singolo momento in cui aveva sentito l’uomo entrargli dentro e sbatterlo.  
Provava disgusto al solo pensiero ma cercava di dirsi che era comunque meno doloroso delle cinghiate, anche se quel nuovo trattamento colpiva un punto, dentro di lui, che era più intimo e profondo.  
Almeno, gli insensati pestaggi del passato lo avevano spinto a reagire, a lottare, invece questo nuovo tipo di punizione lo annichiliva.  
I pugni, gli schiaffi, la cintura… a quelle cose si opponeva sempre, cercando di non urlare, di guardare suo zio in faccia e sfidarlo, ma essere usato in questo nuovo modo invece… lo meritava e lo sapeva, quindi non si opponeva.  
Harry spesso piangeva, sentendosi solo un mostro.  
Avrebbe voluto che ci fosse qualcuno a consolarlo, qualcuno che gli dicesse che era tutto un orribile errore, che lui non era un pervertito, ma la prova era in mezzo alle sue gambe, sotto forma di una macchia bagnata, ogni volta che si svegliava da quelle visioni…  
  



	21. Speravo in un perverso ménage à trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 1° settembre 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus aveva passato l’estate ignorando la madre e mantenendosi sempre a distanza dal padre, cercando di sembrare allegro almeno quando era fuori con Lily, e andando quasi ogni giorno a casa della ragazza per studiare, nonostante sua sorella fosse spesso in giro per apostrofarli con l’appellativo di ‘mostri’.  
Fino a quell’estate a Severus non era mai importato, ma adesso l’insulto aveva assunto un significato tutto nuovo, per lui, e ogni volta che lo sentiva non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi profondamente sbagliato.  
A casa, sua madre aveva cercato in tutti i modo di parlargli, ma lui non aveva voluto ascoltare.  
La sua vita era già abbastanza brutta, senza bisogno della rivelazione che sua madre aveva sempre avuto i mezzi e i modi per renderla migliore, scegliendo invece di non muovere un dito.  
La natura Omega di Severus non sarebbe di certo cambiata se sua madre avesse usato la magia per arginare gli scoppi d’ira di suo padre o per opporsi a lui, ma Severus non poteva fare a meno di credere che, se almeno avesse avuto un’infanzia felice, le cose avrebbero potuto apparirgli sotto una luce migliore.  
Era troppo tardi per scoprire se le sue illazioni fossero vere ma, nonostante ciò, la sua rabbia non scemava e, ogni volta che vedeva sua madre si ricordava che, se lei fosse stata solo una babbana, lui di sicuro non sarebbe diventato un Omega.  
Era arrivato a credere che avrebbe preferito la vita di un babbano, ignaro del Mondo Magico, piuttosto che dover affrontare il futuro che si profilava per lui.  
Dopo un’estate triste e rabbiosa, l’approssimarsi di settembre lo impauriva oltremodo, perché l’incandescente punto rosso davanti ai suoi occhi non si era mai cancellato del tutto, e lui temeva un altro calore solitario.  
Il primo settembre, appena arrivato a Hogwarts, la prima cosa che fece, invece di presenziare alla festa di inizio anno, fu raggiungere velocemente l’infermeria, dove Madama Chips lo accolse perplessa:  
“E tu che cosa fai già qui? Stai male?” Chiese le Medistrega con una nota d’acciaio nella voce.  
Severus si costrinse a spiegare, cercando di far sì che la sua voce non sembrasse troppo supplichevole:  
“Ecco… magari si ricorda dei segni che mi aveva tolto, lo scorso anno…”  
La donna annuì senza rispondere verbalmente e Severus chiese speranzoso:  
“Potrebbe… ne ho di nuovi e… se lei potesse…”  
La Medistrega rimase indecisa per un lungo momento, poi gli disse semplicemente:  
“Ho bisogno del permesso del tuo Alpha, ragazzo.”  
Severus si ghiacciò, perché l’ultima cosa che voleva era che Black vedesse i segni: aveva la terribile idea che, se l’Alpha avesse saputo che il padre di Severus lo picchiava a sangue, sarebbe potuta venirgli la voglia di fare altrettanto…  
“Io… no, la prego. Non può toglierli e basta? Non lo dirò a nessuno, la prego!”  
Ora la sua voce era venata di panico ma non riuscì a evitarlo.  
La donna scosse la testa e, non per la prima volta, Severus si rese conto che, per quanto l’infermiera della scuola cercasse di non farlo trasparire, provava qualcosa, per lui, che sembrava disgusto.  
“Black, lui non lo sa… è successo durante l’estate, e io ero a casa… non voglio che lo sappia, la prego!”  
Severus non sapeva cos’altro aggiungere così continuò supplicare e Madama Chips lo osservò cupa:  
“Lui non lo sa? Non te li ha procurati lui, quei segni?”  
Severus scosse la testa.  
Era già stato lì per la stessa ragione, l’anno precedente, anche se di certo non la prima sera, e la donna era stata molto gentile e comprensiva, premurosa anche, nel cercare di consolarlo… adesso invece sembrava quasi che lo trattasse come se fosse colpa sua, come se avesse meritato davvero tutto quello che gli era successo.  
“NO! No, certo che no. E’… mio padre, si ricorda?”  
Severus aveva sempre odiato la pietà ma adesso gli avrebbe fatto comodo, così cercò di atteggiarsi nel modo più umile possibile sperando che, in un impeto di compassione, la donna lo aiutasse.  
“Sì, ricordo. Tu perché eri di nuovo dai tuoi genitori, durante l’estate? Perché non eri con Black?”  
Severus si sentì la bocca asciutta… gli sembrava… era quasi certo che la Medistrega stesse insinuando che lui non fosse abbastanza buono, per Black… che fosse colpa sua se l’Alpha lo aveva rimandato a casa…  
“Black è stato ospite dai Potter, durante l’estate. Non sarebbe stato… educato… che gli imponesse la mia presenza.”  
Severus non era certo nemmeno che fosse vero ma avrebbe detto qualunque cosa… e se la donna pensava che fosse colpa sua, allora tanto valeva…  
“La prego! Non voglio che Black li veda! Potrebbe… non lo so… potrebbero non piacergli e…”  
“Spogliati e vai su quel letto.”  
Severus si sentì immediatamente sollevato e eseguì prontamente.  
La Medistrega raccolse alcune cose dall’armadio dei medicinali e poi tornò da lui, scandendo severa:  
“Non una parola, con nessuno, ragazzo.”  
Severus annuì serio.  
“No, certo. Nemmeno una parola.”  
  
_Hogwarts, 2 settembre 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Black non lo aveva tormentato, sull’espresso per Hogwarts, ma Severus era piuttosto certo che fosse solo perché era con Lily, con la quale era rimasto fino all’arrivo a scuola.  
Quella mattina però, dopo essere passato la notte in infermeria, si recò al solito bagno, prima di colazione, e aspettò lì, sicuro che Black sarebbe arrivato.  
Passò più di un’ora ad attenderlo, illudendosi ogni tanto che forse non sarebbe venuto, ma alla fine Black entrò e Severus, dopo mesi lontano dal suo odore, scoprì di non poter fare a meno di eccitarsi alla sua vicinanza.  
Black, che era seguito dai suoi amici Potter e Minus, gli si avvicinò sghignazzando:  
“Che cosa vi avevo detto? Un solo calore da solo e la mia brava cagna è qui, tutto ansioso di farsi fottere, vero Mocciosus?”  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
Black lo afferrò per i capelli con forza e gli ringhiò all’orecchio:  
“Allora, Mocciosus, com’è stato, senza di me?”  
Severus ricordò con precisione i motteggi prima della fine dell’anno precedente, e adesso fu certo che Black avesse un’idea piuttosto buona, di come sarebbe stato, per lui, passare un calore da solo.  
“E’ stato… doloroso, Alpha.”  
“Doloroso, Mocciosus? E quindi, che cosa hai capito, da questo?”  
Severus inghiottì amaro ma il punto rosso davanti ai suoi occhi, e il ricordo del dolore, lo spinsero a rispondere:  
“Avevo… ho bisogno di te, Alpha.”  
Era quello che Black voleva sentire, Severus ne era sicuro, ma era chiaro che non fosse sufficiente… come avrebbe potuto esserlo?  
“Sì, e poi?”  
Ecco, Severus sapeva che cosa doveva dire e, in quel momento, con l’odore dell’Alpha nel naso, non fu nemmeno troppo difficile:  
“Ho bisogno del tuo nodo, Alpha.”  
Black si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio compiaciuto, che a Severus arrivò dritto all’inguine, e solo allora si rese conto che gli altri due Grifondoro stavano sghignazzando.  
L’Alpha lo lasciò andare e lo scrutò per un momento, prima di chiedere:  
“Manca poco al tuo prossimo calore, Mocciosus. Vuoi che lo passi con te, quindi?”  
Severus lo voleva.  
Non voleva Black ma era altrettanto certo di non voler provare di nuovo quel dolore.  
“Sì, Alpha, ti prego, ti prego, Alpha!”  
Black gli sorrise mostrandogli i denti:  
“Sì? Bene, allora cosa ne pensi se, durante il prossimo calore, ti riempissi con un piccolo bastardo, cagna?”  
Black poteva farlo e nessuno avrebbe nemmeno commentato. Severus sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi e si rese conto, in quel momento, che erano due mesi che non piangeva. Eppure era stato così facile cedere di nuovo al pianto… C’era una sola risposta a quella domanda, e lui lo sapeva:  
“Sì, Alpha, ti prego, passa il calore con me e riempimi, ti prego!”  
Black rise ad alta voce, sguaiato, e i suoi amici con lui. Potter commentò:  
“Sirius, continua a sorprendermi quanto tu abbia ragione! Mocciosus è diventato davvero una cagna da monta!”  
Minus aggiunse contento:  
“E noi possiamo fotterlo ancora anche quest’anno, vero Sirius?”  
Black annuì.  
“Ma certo Peter! Non vedi quanto ne ha bisogno?”  
  
_Hogwarts, 16 dicembre 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus era terrorizzato e stava per cedere al panico.  
Mostrava a tutti il solito viso stoico e indifferente ma stava per impazzire.  
Era il primo giorno delle feste di Natale e lui, come sempre, era rimasto a scuola.  
Lily era partita il giorno prima e, adesso, lui non aveva nessuno con cui distrarsi per non pensare a quello che sarebbe successo di lì a pochi giorni.  
Sarebbe andato in calore.  
A settembre Black non lo aveva ingravidato.  
Lo aveva tormentato con quell’idea per un po’ ma, alla fine, non lo aveva fatto e Severus aveva compreso che, probabilmente, era perché era in rotta con i genitori e, un bastardo mezzosangue, non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare i suoi già precari rapporti familiari.  
Senza considerare il fatto che, come Alpha, sarebbe stato suo dovere mantenere un erede, e Severus era certo che non fosse davvero ansioso di ritrovarsi un neonato tra i piedi… oltre al fatto che, ovviamente, una gravidanza sarebbe stata notata e Black, che lo volesse o meno, avrebbe dovuto dare spiegazioni anche a quegli studenti che non sapevano nulla di Alpha e Omega… come Lily.  
Per la seconda volta doveva essere stata l’amicizia di Black con Potter, uno dei fattori per i quali a Severus non era stato imposto un nuovo tormento.  
Non che si sentisse granché grato a Potter, visto che era stato proprio lui a invitare di nuovo Black a casa sua per le feste, lasciando per la seconda volta Severus da solo, per il calore.  
E quella solitudine era il reale motivo del suo terrore.  
Dopo il suo calore di settembre la macchia rossa che aveva appannato la sua vista era quasi completamente scomparsa, anche se a lui sembrava ancora di vederla ogni volta che pensava al dolore dell’astinenza.  
Severus aveva fatto l’unica cosa che ritenesse sensata e si era rintanato nella Sezione Proibita della biblioteca per giorni, alla ricerca di informazioni precise su quello che poteva succedere ad un Omega abbandonato durante il calore.  
Purtroppo aveva scoperto che i libri, soprattutto quelli scritti dagli Alpha, non lesinavano sulle informazioni: c’era addirittura una teoria, chiamata dei ‘quattro stadi’, che illustrava esattamente quello che accadeva ad un Omega lasciato solo per più calori consecutivi. Il primo calore avrebbe dovuto scatenare, nell’Omega, la consapevolezza di avere bisogno dell’Alpha, e Severus non poteva assolutamente negare che fosse esattamente così, perché il ricordo del dolore era ancora talmente paralizzante da far sì che lui fosse disposto a tutto, pur di non riprovarlo.  
Ovviamente il libro diceva che gli Omega diventavano più vogliosi e bisognosi, ma Severus non doveva fare molta fatica per immaginare che gli Alpha la pensassero così, visto che il ricordo del dolore avrebbe spinto chiunque e cercare di essere oltremodo accondiscendente, e se gli Alpha volevano che un Omega si mostrasse voglioso e bisognoso, di sicuro chiunque non fosse del tutto imbecille, li avrebbe assecondati.  
Era il ‘secondo stadio’ a terrorizzarlo, ora che Black era andato via per le vacanze di Natale, lasciandolo a scuola da solo.  
A quanto riportavano i libri, al secondo calore da solo un Omega avrebbe perso parte della sua mente razionale e, con quella, molte inibizioni. Sarebbe diventato sfrenato e costantemente voglioso, a malapena consapevole che esistessero cose diverse dai bisogni del proprio Alpha.  
Severus non sapeva se fosse vero o se fosse un’interpretazione dei comportamenti degli Omega che, dopo due dolorosi calori da soli, semplicemente avevano preferito quegli atteggiamenti, per compiacere i propri Alpha, alla possibilità di essere nuovamente lasciati soli.  
I libri specificavano che i calori dovevano essere consecutivi per avere un effetto migliore, ma non dicevano se, nel caso non lo fossero, ci sarebbero state altre conseguenze.  
La sua mente razionale era l’unica cosa alla quale Severus non era disposto a rinunciare: piuttosto che impazzire, diventando un mostro, un animale, avrebbe preferito togliersi la vita.  
Stava valutando le sue possibilità ma ormai, le sue speranze di trovare un modo per affrancarsi dalla sua natura, erano scemate, e la sua volontà di sopravvivere con loro.  
Madama Pince, Irma si ricordò Severus, doveva aver notato qualcosa di sbagliato perché quella mattina, visto che quasi tutti gli studenti erano andati a casa e la biblioteca era deserta, si avvicinò a lui e, come aveva fatto mesi prima, si sedette per terra, al suo fianco:  
“Va così male?” Chiese senza indugi.  
Severus annuì appena e poi, poiché la donna era stata l’unica a tentare di fare qualcosa di concreto per lui, si costrinse a parlare. Le doveva almeno quello:  
“Lui è andato a casa. Per le feste.”  
La bibliotecaria rimase in silenzio per un po’, prima di chiedere:  
“Hai pensato… so che sei bravo, in pozioni…”  
“Posso fare un veleno, sì. Quello lo posso fare.”  
Irma lo afferrò per il braccio, con forza.  
“Non essere stupido! Dicono che ci sono cose peggiori, della morte, ma non è vero. Finché sei vivo puoi sperare di…”  
“Di diventare un essere senza cervello che supplica per farsi ingravidare? E’ in quello che posso sperare! Magari, dopo, non mi renderò nemmeno conto di cosa mi succede, e quindi starò bene. E’ quello che mi sta dicendo?”  
La donna lasciò la presa:  
“No. Non sto dicendo quello! Sei intelligente, per Merlino! Vai in laboratorio, miscelati dei soppressori e prendili! Che cosa diavolo aspetti?”  
Severus la guardò come se fosse pazza, e forse lo era.  
“Madama Chips lo saprà, se non andrò da lei e se non sarò in calore. Lo dirà a Black e dopo lui… ci starà attento. Mi lascerà solo e…” Severus non sapeva come spiegarlo e la cosa lo fece arrabbiare. Irma era stata gentile, ma non poteva capire quanto fosse doloroso un calore da soli.  
“Tu non capisci! Fa male! E l’ultima volta non ero nemmeno cosciente. Non ho idea di come potrebbe essere se fossi sveglio! Preferisco morire che scoprirlo!”  
La donna si alzò in piedi e torreggiò su di lui in silenzio, il viso teso e sconvolto.  
“Non lo fare. Non oggi. Aspetta… domani.”  
Severus avrebbe voluto vedere speranza, in quelle parole, ma non ce n’era. Non poteva essercene.  
“Che cosa cambia?” Chiese con un filo di voce.  
La donna scosse le spalle, angosciata:  
“Non lo so. Fammici… pensare. Fino a domani. Non ti chiedo molto.”  
Severus avrebbe voluto farlo quella notte. Aveva già scritto una lettera per Lily, anche se non l’aveva spedita, e non c’era nessun altro a cui volesse dire qualcosa, e non aveva beni da lasciare a qualcuno quindi… inoltre ormai ogni giorno era buono: avrebbe potuto entrare in calore in qualunque momento.  
Però Irma era l’unica che sapesse e a cui importasse, e aveva rischiato molto, per lui, dandogli il distillato…  
“Sì, va bene.”  
  
_Hogwarts, 17 dicembre 1974_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus si alzò, quel mattino, decidendo che lo avrebbe fatto dopo colazione.  
Un ultimo pasto e poi sarebbe salito alla guferia, a spedire il messaggio per Lily, e dopo si sarebbe ucciso.  
L’idea del veleno lo aveva affascinato, perché era un ottimo pozionista, ma sapeva che qualcuno, forse Lumacorno, avrebbe potuto sorprenderlo e fermarlo.  
No. Avrebbe spedito il gufo e si sarebbe semplicemente lasciato cadere dalla finestra della guferia.  
Non era alta come la torre di astronomia, ma era sufficiente per i suoi scopi e nessuno avrebbe sospettato nulla, vedendolo salire lì.  
Stava per entrare nella Sala Comune, per uscire e andare a fare colazione, quando sentì quell’odore e si bloccò.  
Alpha.  
Non era Black e nemmeno Travers, perché l’odore era lievemente diverso, ma era un Alpha.  
Severus sentì il cuore battergli all’impazzata e poi, terrorizzato, decise di tornare sui suoi passi e rinchiudersi nella sua stanza.  
Si era già girato quando:  
“E tu chi saresti?”  
Severus non si fermò e anzi, accelerò il passo.  
“Aspetta. Volevo solo sapere… **Fermo!** ”  
Le sue gambe si bloccarono mentre il suo cuore non smetteva di battere furioso. Era bloccato. Di nuovo bloccato e in balia di un Alpha sconosciuto.  
Sentì i passi avvicinarsi a lui, lungo il corridoio, e poi lo vide.  
Era Lucius Malfoy, se lo ricordava perché era stato Caposcuola, quando lui era al primo anno, quando ancora non sapeva nulla di Alpha e Omega…  
“Sei tu! Mi ricordo di te! Piton, giusto?”  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
Malfoy aggrottò appena la fronte e poi chiese:  
“Perché scappavi? Volevo solo sapere chi fossi e… oh, scusa. **Puoi muoverti** , che stupido, non ci pensavo…”  
Severus, anche se adesso avrebbe potuto muoversi, non lo fece. Non aveva senso resistere.  
“Non… non scappavo… avevo… dimenticato una cosa e…”  
Malfoy lo osservò in modo strano poi, dopo essersi guardato in giro, per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno, chiese:  
“Ce l’hai un Alpha, Piton?”  
Severus sperò che, come era successo con Travers, il nome Black bastasse a tenerlo più o meno al sicuro, ma ne dubitava… questo era un Malfoy, dopotutto…  
“Sì, Alpha. Sirius Black.”  
Malfoy sollevò un sopracciglio, incuriosito:  
“Ti aspetta per la colazione? E’ per questo che non ti volevi fermare?”  
Severus rispose il più rapidamente possibile, come se avesse paura che, se non lo avesse fatto, non ne avrebbe più avuto modo:  
“No, io dovevo davvero prendere una cosa. Lui non è qui. E’ a casa per le feste.”  
L’Alpha lo fissò dritto in faccia e, dopo un tempo che a Severus parve infinito, annuì:  
“Capisco. Non ti trattengo. Vai a prendere quello che devi.”  
E poi se ne andò.  
Senza dire nient’altro, senza ordinare niente. Solo se ne andò.  
Severus rimase fermo ancora per un attimo e poi quasi corse nella sua stanza.  
Che cosa doveva fare adesso? C’era un Alpha, nella scuola, anche se lui davvero non aveva idea del perché uno studente che aveva preso i MAGO tre anni prima si trovasse lì… comunque non importava perché lui era vicino al calore e quell’Alpha avrebbe potuto volerlo…  
Severus prese fiato e cercò di calmarsi.  
 _Pensa Severus, pensa._  
Lo avrebbe fatto subito.  
Che importanza aveva una colazione? L’idea dell’ultimo pasto era stupida.  
Si accertò di avere con sé la lettera per Lily e si accinse a uscire.  
Sentì ancora, nel corridoio, l’odore dell’Alpha e un vago chiacchiericcio arrivare dalla Sala Comune ma non si fermò. Forse l’Alpha non avrebbe fatto caso a lui, forse lo avrebbe lasciato uscire… non aveva bisogno di altro, solo di uscire da lì e raggiungere la guferia.  
Non fu fortunato.  
“Signor Piton, giusto lei!” Disse la voce gioviale del suo Capo Casa. “Volevo proprio invitarti a colazione nei miei appartamenti!”  
Severus ragionò in fretta, mente cercava di declinare:  
“Grazie professore, ma volevo spedire un biglietto di auguri e…”  
“Lo farai dopo colazione! Io e il signor Malfoy stavamo giusto andando ora!”  
“Ehm… sì, certo. Grazie.” Disse frustato.  
Il suo Capo Casa era bravo a capire quali dei suoi studenti avrebbero avuto successo, nella vita, e Severus era sempre stato invitato ai numerosi raduni del Lumaclub, fino alla primavera precedente.  
Da quando era un Omega però, gli inviti erano cessati, anche se il suo professore non aveva cambiato di una virgola, l’atteggiamento gioviale nei suoi confronti, in classe.  
Lo trattava sempre come se fosse il migliore dei suoi studenti, e probabilmente lo era, ma fuori dall’aula…  
E adesso lo invitava a colazione. Con Malfoy.  
Severus ebbe la brutta sensazione che il suo Capo Casa lo stesse offrendo all’Alpha come una sorta di premio bonus, un dolce in più…  
Come che fosse, non poteva rifiutare senza sollevare sospetti, così li seguì.  
La colazione fu perlopiù animata da Lumacorno, che non fece altro che parlare dei suo vecchi studenti, come faceva sempre, con solo qualche aneddoto su conoscenti in comune aggiunto da Malfoy.  
Severus rimase silenzioso per tutto il tempo, finché, quando fu quasi ora di congedarsi, Malfoy chiese:  
“Horace, potresti prestarmi l’aula di pozioni per qualche ora? Vorrei preparare un regalo di Natale per Narcissa, però se miscelassi qualcosa a casa se ne accorgerebbe e…”  
“Ma naturalmente, ragazzo mio! Naturalmente! Non hai nemmeno bisogno di chiederlo!”  
Malfoy si alzò e aggiunse:  
“Oserei troppo, se ti chiedessi anche l’aiuto del giovane Piton? Mi hai detto che è bravo… io invece sono piuttosto arrugginito. Ammetto di non aver più fatto niente, dopo aver preso i miei MAGO…”  
Lumacorno non tradì nessuna emozione e rispose:  
“Oh, sono certo che il signor Piton sarà più che felice di assisterti!”  
Severus ne era molto meno sicuro ma non ebbe modo di dirlo, quindi annuì il suo assenso.  
  
Malfoy, con enorme sorpresa di Severus, intendeva davvero miscelare una pozione.  
Lui aveva pensato che fosse solo una scusa per poterlo violentare in tutta tranquillità girato il primo angolo, una volta lontani da occhi indiscreti, invece arrivarono all’aula di pozioni e Malfoy cominciò a cercare negli armadi gli ingredienti necessari, disponendoli ordinatamente sul banco di lavoro.  
Severus non osò parlare quando si rese conto di quale pozione l’Alpha volesse miscelare, semplicemente eseguì il compito che gli fu richiesto, ovvero tagliare a strisce sottili la corteccia di albero rigenerante.  
“Sei davvero molto bravo.” Notò Malfoy che stava già miscelando i primi ingredienti.  
“Grazie, Alpha.”  
“Eri il migliore del tuo anno, quando ero ancora a scuola, se non ricordo male.”  
“Lo sono ancora.” Rispose Severus secco. Che cosa credeva, quell’Alpha borioso, che solo perché era un Omega fosse improvvisamente rincretinito? Bene, non lo era… e poi, se anche si fosse arrabbiato per la sua risposta, che importava? La sua decisione era già presa, quindi…  
“Modesto anche, a quanto sento.” Ribatté Malfoy con un sorriso nella voce.  
“Lo dicono i miei voti, non io.” Rispose Severus cercando comunque di usare un tono neutro. Era l’unica cosa di cui potesse ancora andare fiero, dopotutto.  
L’Alpha non rispose ma fece per aggiungere il sangue di salamandra alla pozione e Severus non poté impedirsi di urlare:  
“NO! Così la rovina!”  
Malfoy si bloccò di colpo e lo osservò, assottigliando gli occhi.  
“Sai che cosa sto preparando?”  
Severus lo ignorò. Era più forte di lui. Era il suo ultimo giorno di vita e voleva vedere la pozione finita; e la voleva perfetta.  
Fece due rapidi passi e prese la boccetta dalla mano dell’Alpha, aggiunse una sola goccia di sangue di salamandra, poi mescolò le quattordici volte necessarie, in senso orario.  
Dopo prese la polvere di asfodelo e la aggiunse con attenzione meticolosa, mescolando piano mentre la miscelava in maniera uniforme nel calderone.  
Abbassò il fuoco e si allontanò, tornando a passi affrettati alle sue strisce di albero rigenerante, che sarebbero servite solo alla fine del processo.  
Malfoy lo osservò per un po’, senza parlare, poi chiese lentamente:  
“Ti ho chiesto se sai che cosa stiamo preparando.”  
Severus non sollevò nemmeno gli occhi ma annuì.  
“Lo sai perché hai già preparato questa pozione, prima di oggi?”  
“No, Alpha.” Rispose senza sollevare gli occhi, davvero concentrato sul tagliente coltello che aveva in mano e sull’affettare le strisce della stessa esatta misura.  
“L’hai mai presa o… la prenderai?”  
Severus digrignò i denti. Era la seconda volta in due giorni che gli veniva proposto di prendere i soppressori per il calore…  
“No. Non l’ho mai presa. Non la prenderò.”  
“Perché?”  
“So che è molto dannosa, per me.”  
Severus si costrinse a mentire, perché era quello, che credevano gli Alpha.  
Malfoy rimase in silenzio per un po’, poi chiese:  
“Sembri davvero bravo, in pozioni. Che effetti dannosi ha, questa pozione?”  
Severus appoggiò con cura il coltello.  
La corteccia era pronta ed era quasi il momento di aggiungerla.  
“Non lo sa?”  
“L’ho chiesto a te.”  
Era una domanda semplice, perché la risposta era ‘nessun effetto dannoso’ ma Severus dovette pensare attentamente alla risposta.  
Decise che a quel punto tanto valeva essere sinceri:  
“Se prendo questa pozione Madama Chips lo saprà, perché ovviamente non dovrò andare in infermeria da lei e, al suo ritorno, lo verrà a sapere anche Black. A quel punto questa pozione si rivelerà davvero molto dannosa, per me, perché il mio Alpha troverà un modo per rendermi noto il suo sommo dispiacere per il fatto che l’ho presa.”  
“Potresti prenderla e andare a casa dai tuoi genitori, per le feste. Nessuno lo saprebbe, a quel punto.”  
Severus odiò la mente acuta di quell’Alpha.  
Quello era un piano che lui aveva valutato e scartato: suo padre lo aveva già quasi ammazzato di botte una volta, anche se non lo ricordava più, e avrebbe potuto ritentare.  
Preferiva morire per sua mano, che per quella di quel babbano ubriaco… e poi, per quanto adesso odiasse sua madre, sapeva che avrebbe preferito ricevere la notizia senza assistere a… Rispose con voce ferma:  
“Mio padre è babbano. Se andassi a casa, non sono certo che potrei tornare.”  
Malfoy aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse. Rimase in silenzio per un po’, mentre Severus aggiungeva la corteccia e finiva di mescolare, prima di lasciar raffreddare la pozione, ormai finita.  
L’Alpha non parlò nemmeno mentre Severus la riponeva in sei fiale di cristallo e le sigillava.  
Quel silenzio avrebbe potuto innervosirlo ma stava facendo quello che sapeva fare meglio e poi, ormai, nulla importava davvero. Quella constatazione lo aveva reso più calmo e meno impaurito.  
Avrebbe finito lì, poi avrebbe fatto quello che voleva l’Alpha, qualunque cosa fosse, e alla fine sarebbe andato alla guferia. Non importava cosa sarebbe successo nel mezzo, il finale era lo stesso.  
Pose le fiale a Malfoy e aspettò di essere congedato… o usato… era uguale.  
Malfoy osservò le fiale e poi chiese:  
“Perché una sola goccia di sangue di salamandra, se la ricetta dice tre?”  
“Perché la salamandra è un essere potentemente resistente al calore… tre gocce avrebbero un effetto che perdurerebbe nel tempo, rendendo la pozione parzialmente efficace oltre il periodo necessario. In un uso prolungato, tre gocce porterebbero alla… ehm… alla frigidità.”  
Malfoy con una mano afferrò di scatto il collo di Severus, toccando con le dita quella che, adesso lo sapeva, era la sua ghiandola di legame.  
Evidentemente voleva sapere se era Legato a Black, e lo aveva toccato per sentire se aveva la cicatrice del Morso.  
Severus non oppose resistenza e, dopo aver lasciato il suo collo, Malfoy spinse una fiala in direzione di Severus:  
“ **Bevila.** ”  
Forse lo fece solo per vedere se funzionava, o forse perché era quello il modo che questo Alpha aveva escogitato per punirlo, ovvero lasciarlo in balia di quello che poi gli avrebbe fatto Black… qualunque fosse il motivo Severus si trovò costretto a bere.  
I suoi occhi dovettero esprimere rabbia o almeno qualcosa, perché poi Malfoy disse:  
“ **Adesso fermo e ascolta** : vai a preparare il tuo baule. Ti invito da me per le feste. Tua madre è una Prince, mia cugina di terzo o quarto grado, non lo ricordo. Dirai che il mio è stato un tardivo invito per passare le feste in famiglia. Adesso **puoi muoverti**.”  
Severus non capiva. Perché lo faceva?  
“Perché? Mi ha fatto prendere i soppressori…”  
Malfoy lo guardò serio e, dopo un attimo, quasi sorrise:  
“Non immaginarti qualche strano motivo altruistico: mio moglie ama i gesti di questo genere, e sono certo che saprà ricompensarmi ampiamente, se gli porterò in casa un ragazzino che sarebbe stato destinato a passare un ben misero Natale. Sarà doppiamente felice quando saprà che l’ho fatto in barba ai voleri di quel bastardo del suo più odiato cugino che, tra parentesi, sarà presto diseredato e cancellato dall’albero genealogico dei Black, se continua a comportarsi come fa ora.”  
Severus non sapeva se crederci ma non aveva molta scelta e, comunque, aveva già bevuto la pozione quindi, qualunque cosa fosse successa, almeno per quel periodo non avrebbe perso la razionalità…  
“Dai, vai a preparare i tuoi bagagli e andiamocene.”  
  
Severus fece come gli era stato detto.  
Si sentiva incredibilmente bene… molto meglio di quanto fosse stato da giorni.  
Il pensiero di togliersi la vita, ora, gli sembrava stupido. Accadesse quello che accadesse non avrebbe perso la sua razionalità ancora per tre mesi e poteva illudersi che, in qualche modo…  
Ora che ci pensava era stato stupido a non prendere prima i soppressori.  
Certo, Black si sarebbe arrabbiato, ma era abbastanza certo che non lo avrebbe ucciso, e lui avrebbe guadagnato comunque del tempo… fu in quel momento che capì che non voleva morire.  
Non era disposto a vivere senza la sua mente razionale, quello era vero, ma era disposto a rimandare il più a lungo possibile il momento della morte. Due calori da solo, e forse dovevano essere consecutivi, gli avrebbero tolto, se era vero, solo una parte della sua mente, e lui era certo che la parte rimanente sarebbe comunque bastata a far sì che lui trovasse un modo per togliersi la vita, a quel punto.  
Esatto. A quel punto. Non prima.  
Non prima.  
Quando tornò nella Sala Comune con il suo baule di scuola, Malfoy lo ridusse per lui e poi lo squadrò:  
“Manca qualcosa… stai fermo.” Disse sollevando la bacchetta e lanciando un incantesimo non verbale che Severus non comprese subito, finché l’Alpha non spiegò:  
“Incantesimo cancella odori. Se arrivi a casa mia e Narcissa sente il tuo odore, non crederà mai, nemmeno in mille anni, che io non ti abbia messo le mani addosso… a quel punto io sarò un uomo morto.”  
Severus sollevò il viso per osservare l’Alpha, stupito.  
Non aveva capito, fino a quel momento, ma era abbastanza ovvio….  
“Sua moglie è… è un Omega?”  
Malfoy aggrottò la fronte, perplesso dalla domanda:  
“Certo che lo è. Cos’altro dovrebbe essere? E’ mia moglie!”  
L’affermazione parve davvero strana a Severus, che non aveva mai pensato che un Alpha potesse sposare un Omega, tantomeno… temere di dispiacerle? Preoccuparsi di compiacerla?  
Le cose si fecero addirittura più difficili, da comprendere, quando arrivarono alla Villa dove vivevano i coniugi Malfoy.  
La signora Malfoy, Narcissa, come Severus ricordava bene, visto che aveva finito Hogwarts quando lui era al secondo anno ed era stata una ragazza difficile da non notare, li accolse altera e con sguardo indagatore.  
“Non mi avevi avvertita che avremmo avuto ospiti, Lucius.” Disse spezzante, osservando attentamente Severus.  
“E’ stata una decisione improvvisa.” Rispose Lucius entrando e abbracciandola rigidamente.  
La donna lo scostò e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
“Dovuta a cosa, di grazia?” Chiese secca.  
“Ti ricordi di Severus Piton, immagino.”  
Narcissa Malfoy lo squadrò come se fosse fango, poi rispose:  
“Lo ricordo. Vai avanti.”  
Severus non fiatò nemmeno, mentre Malfoy spiegava:  
“Il signor Piton è l’Omega di tuo cugino, il tuo affascinante cugino Sirius, che lo ha così graziosamente lasciato da solo a scuola, con l’ordine preciso, a quanto ho capito, di non prendere soppressori.”  
Narcissa posò su di lui occhi così freddi che avrebbero potuto essere di ghiaccio:  
“E’ vero?”  
“Sì signora.” Rispose Severus rigido e formale, senza muovere un muscolo.  
La donna riportò lo sguardo sul marito:  
“E tu lo hai portato qui perché…?”  
A questo punto Severus perse il filo.  
Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece una faccia buffa, declamando:  
“Perché speravo in un perverso ménage à trois durante il calore, ovvio, no? Dai, non fare la difficile! L’ho portato qui così potrò far sapere a quell’imbecille di tuo cugino che gli ho dato dei soppressori perché passasse il Natale con la famiglia… non mi ricordo come, ma siamo parenti alla lontana…”  
La signora Malfoy sorrise:  
“Siamo tutti parenti, alla lontana o no, cretino!”  
“Non importa. Tanto lui penserà che sei tu a volergli fare dispetto, visto che non vi sopportate, e crederà che hai convinto me ad assecondarti. La colpa sarà nostra e non del ragazzino.”  
La bionda padrona di casa sembrò valutare la cosa:  
“Adoro infastidire quel piccolo bastardo!” Adesso la sua voce sembrava realmente felice.  
“Tu adori infastidire chiunque, nella famiglia Black!” Commentò rapido Malfoy.  
“Oh, vero, ma il caro Sirius ha un posto speciale, nel mio cuore!”  
“Narcissa, tesoro, tu non ce l’hai un cuore…”  
Lei sorrise come un lupo, a quelle parole, poi si rivolse a Severus:  
“Non ascoltarlo. Seguimi di sopra, dobbiamo trovarti una stanza! E poi… che cosa ti piace? Devo ancora ordinare per il pranzo, se hai preferenze è meglio se lo dici ora e…”  
Avevano fatto pochi passi e la donna si stava dirigendo rapida verso uno scalone, quando si bloccò e si girò per guardare Severus, con un sorriso accogliente sul viso e uno sguardo malizioso e stranamente complice:  
“… e soprattutto non far caso alle buffonate di Lucius… la natura fa sì che gli Alpha siano fin troppo dotati, là sotto, così, per compensare, non hanno molto ai piani alti! Non che io me ne lamenti, sia chiaro! Sono ben contenta di quanto sia grosso…”  
Severus era arrossito istantaneamente, esterrefatto sia dal repentino cambio di atteggiamento della donna sia dalle sue parole, ma fu la voce di Malfoy a intervenire:  
“Narcissa, amore, ti prego, potresti evitare?”  
La donna sorrise sorniona:  
“Evitare che cosa, tesoro? Credevo ti piacesse, quando elogio la tua grandezza…”  
Severus sentì un gemito disperato provenire da Malfoy e fu un verso così buffo, incongruente e assurdo, per lui che si era svegliato quella mattina pensando che sarebbe stata la sua ultima giornata di vita, che gli sfuggì una risata. Minuscola, ma indubbiamente una risata.


	22. Morirai vergine, Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 1° settembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Mentre risalivano verso la scuola a piedi, insieme, approfittando che in giro non ci fosse nessuno, Harry decise che era ora di parlare con Severus dei piani che aveva fatto nei giorni precedenti.  
Erano entrambi rilassati dopo il sesso, e gli sembrava il momento giusto, sperando che il suo Omega dal pessimo carattere non la prendesse troppo male.  
“Senti, ti ho già detto che non mi va di mentire e che non voglio costringere te a farlo.” Attaccò sperando di non fare casino con le parole. “A me però non fa piacere, che si sappia che sono un Alpha, e immagino che per te sarebbe più facile se non si sapesse che sei un Omega.”  
Severus lo guardò senza fermarsi.  
Camminavano vicini ma senza nemmeno toccarsi e al lato Alpha di Harry la cosa dava un po’ fastidio, perché avrebbe voluto rendere chiaro a chiunque che quell’Omega era solo suo.  
Comunque il suo compagno non stava replicando e Harry continuò:  
“Ecco, io ho pensato una cosa. Non voglio fare dichiarazioni pubbliche o altro, però non ci sarebbe niente di male se ci facessimo vedere in giro… come una coppia intendo. Una coppia normale. Così, quando nascerà il bambino, potremmo solo lasciare che gli altri credano a quello che vogliono…”  
Harry parlò con voce convinta ma Severus si bloccò e si mise a guardarlo come se fosse del tutto ammattito.  
“Harry, di cosa diamine stai parlando?”  
Harry non era certo di essersi spiegato bene e ritentò.  
“Che cosa ci sarebbe di male se ci vedessero insieme? Va bene, forse qualcuno potrebbe storcere il naso perché sono un tuo studente, ma sono maggiorenne e non vedo perché dovrebbe essere così drammatico. Possiamo solo farci vedere insieme e ignorare i commenti. In pochi sanno che sei un Omega e in ancora meno sanno che sono un Alpha. Potremmo anche avere una normale relazione, no?”  
  
_Hogwarts, 1° settembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus si chiese, una volta di più, come facesse Harry a essere così ignaro dei suoi stessi istinti.  
Sospirò, fermandosi e accingendosi a spiegare:  
“Harry, non funzionerebbe.”  
“Perché no? Ci sono un sacco di persone che hanno compagni dello stesso sesso. Che problema vuoi che sia?”  
“Il problema, stupido moccioso, è che io sono più vecchio di te!”  
Harry lo guardò con la fronte aggrottata, ancora del tutto spaesato, e Severus si fece forza e cercò di dettagliare:  
“Se fossi visto con un ragazzino, l’idea che si verrebbe a creare sarebbe che tu sia una specie di mio toyboy… un mio giocattolo. Questo sarà il commento che girerà per la scuola e, onestamente, sono piuttosto certo che il mio grosso e stupido Alpha non resisterà più di un paio di volte e poi, ringhiando come fa di solito, non potrà esimersi dal puntualizzare su chi di noi è la cagna in questa relazione, rendendo tutto molto chiaro.”  
Harry, che a sua volta si era fermato, aggrottò la fronte. Rimase in silenzio per un po’, considerando le implicazioni, poi chiese lentamente:  
“Dovrebbe essere un’altra cosa da Alpha? Fammi capire, cos’è che dovrebbe darmi fastidio, di preciso?”  
Severus stinse i denti per un attimo, annichilito dalla stupidità del moccioso:  
“Harry, vuoi davvero che tutti pensino che sei tu, quello che lo prende nel culo?” Sbuffò esasperato e il ragazzo gli rimandò uno sguardo strano, prima di rispondere:  
“Severus… io ci sto pensando attentamente ma non credo che mi darebbe fastidio. Anzi, in verità...”  
Harry arrossì e il Legame disse a Severus che, di nuovo, il suo Alpha era imbarazzato, però non ebbe bisogno di incitarlo a spiegarsi perché il moccioso continuò:  
“… Io un tentativo in quel senso lo farei volentieri…”  
Harry era rosso fin sulle orecchie ma, nonostante ciò, era anche molto serio e Severus sbarrò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca di colpo mentre il ragazzo, come se fosse sovrapensiero, continuò:  
“So che… uhm… come Omega non sei molto dotato, ma forse con un ‘engorgio’…”  
Severus era senza parole. Era del tutto certo che nessun Alpha, in nessuna parte del mondo… mai e poi mai…  
Gli ci volle un attimo per afferrare l’enormità della cosa ma poi, incerto, chiese:  
“Dici davvero?”  
Harry lo guardò prima di abbassare appena gli occhi:  
“E’… sbagliato? Insomma, non ci vedrei niente di male a provare, e così, sinceramente, se anche ci fossero delle voci, non credo che m’importerebbe. Forse è perché la gente parla di me sempre, tutto il tempo, e quindi ci sono abituato o… non lo so…”  
Severus fece due rapidi passi per fronteggiare il suo Alpha.  
“Guardami in faccia.”  
Harry sollevò il viso, interrogativo, e Severus, che cercava tracce di fastidio nel ragazzo, perché stava intenzionalmente torreggiando su di lui con aria minacciosa e gli aveva appena dato un ordine, non ne trovò.  
Chinò il viso verso Harry, così vicino da sentire il suo respiro, poi sollevò un sopracciglio e scandì:  
“Tu. Sei. Un. Pessimo. Alpha.”  
Harry gli fece un sorriso da lupo e lo afferrò per la tunica, trascinandoselo addosso:  
“E a te piace!”  
Oh sì! A Severus le stranezze del suo Alpha piacevano davvero, fosse anche solo perché gli lasciavano uno spazio di manovra molto ampio.  
Forse era perché Severus aveva insultato quel moccioso ogni giorno della sua vita, e così il suo Alpha era abituato al fatto che lui lo potesse far sentire inadeguato, o forse era solo che davvero Harry era diverso dagli altri, ma Severus non poteva di certo lamentarsene, mentre raggiungeva le labbra del ragazzo e prendeva a mordicchiarle gemendo di piacere, improvvisamente eccitato dalla situazione assurda.  
Harry ridacchiò:  
“Guarda però che, se in pubblico farai così, ci sarà poco da equivocare, sai?”  
Severus grugnì perché, in quel momento, non gliene fregava proprio nulla di quello che avrebbe pensato il mondo intero.  
Era Legato a un Alpha che era disposto a fare cose impossibili, per lui, e tutta la sua parte Omega aveva una gran voglia di lasciarlo fare.  
Alla fine Severus accettò di rendere la loro relazione, se non proprio pubblica, almeno di non nasconderla del tutto.  
Era certo che, anche così, ci sarebbero state fin troppe voci, ma stava cominciando a considerare la sua attuale situazione sotto una nuova luce: avrebbe avuto un figlio e nemmeno a lui l’idea di mentire solleticava molto.  
Va bene, era un Omega, ma se anche tutti i suoi studenti lo avessero saputo, lui era stato comunque il braccio destro del Signore Oscuro per un tempo molto lungo, ed era riuscito a esigere rispetto e a intimorire molti maghi oscuri nella sua vita, e alcuni di loro erano stati gli stessi che avevano potuto godere del suo corpo, quando Voldemort lo aveva concesso loro.  
Se era riuscito a gestire quello, sarebbe ghiacciato l’inferno prima che accettasse di abbassare la testa davanti a dei mocciosi.  
  
_Hogwarts, 1° settembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry lasciò Severus alla scuola e poi tornò alla stazione ferroviaria per attendere l’arrivo dell’Espresso e ricongiungersi con gli amici.  
Aveva detto loro la verità, cioè che gli faceva piacere viaggiare con loro ma che doveva arrivare a Hogsmeade prima per andare a vedere una casa con un’agente immobiliare.  
Ron e Hermione non erano rimasti molto stupiti dalla notizia che voleva vendere la sua casa e comprarne una nuova, probabilmente perché nessuno dei due aveva buoni ricordi di quel posto, e Neville e Luna si erano limitati a sorridere e ad annuire.  
Hermione aveva chiesto, solo con una blanda curiosità:  
“Venderai Grimmauld Place, quindi?”  
“Sì, se questa casa che vado a vedere mi piace, dopo l’acquisto metterò in vendita quel posto.”  
Harry non si era aspettato altri commenti e invece Malfoy chiese, con il suo odioso tono strascicato e una nota scandalizzata nella voce:  
“Sei il proprietario della casa ancestrale dei Black?”  
Harry lo fulminò:  
“E’ esatto. Me l’ha lasciata in eredità il mio padrino. E’ un problema, Malfoy?”  
Il Serpeverde sembrò per un momento incerto su cosa dire, poi scandì piano:  
“Io credo che… la mia famiglia potrebbe farti un’offerta molto generosa… se davvero vuoi vendere la casa.”  
Harry aggrottò la fronte, perplesso, perché quello non se lo era aspettato.  
“Perché?”  
Malfoy ci mise un po’ a rispondere e poi disse:  
“E’ la casa ancestrale della famiglia di mia madre. Lei colleziona tutto quello che riguarda… la famiglia Black.”  
Harry sgranò gli occhi perché la cosa era così assurda, e così da Malfoy, che davvero non sapeva cosa commentare, così fu Hermione a ribattere:  
“E colleziona anche… case?”  
Malfoy scrollò le spalle:  
“Possiamo permettercelo e, se a lei fa piacere averla, mio padre gliela comprerà.”  
A Harry sembrava assurdo ma aveva smesso molto tempo prima di porsi domande sulle stranezze della famiglia Black e, in più, sapeva che certa gente ricca comprava cose assurde per motivi futili, così si limitò a rispondere:  
“Be’, immagino che potrei… mandare un gufo a tuo padre?” Poi dopo un attimo d’indecisione chiese: “Forse sarebbe meglio… non so… lasciar fare all’agente immobiliare?”  
Malfoy sembrò valutare la cosa poi, lentamente rispose:  
“Credo… credo che un gufo andrà bene.”  
Dopo di quello la questione era stata lasciata cadere, e Harry si era allontanato di lì a poco.  
  
Mentre aspettava il treno sulla banchina deserta di Hogsmeade, Harry si chiese se quello che aveva detto a Severus, prima, fosse vero.  
Cercava sempre di indagare la parte Alpha del suo cervello quando era da solo, lontano dall’Omega, per paura che il suo odore gli facesse perdere del tutto la razionalità.  
Così adesso si chiese se, davvero, sarebbe stato in grado di fare, con il suo Omega, il genere di sesso per il quale si era proposto.  
Sul momento l’aveva detto solo per tranquillizzare Severus sul fatto che delle stupide voci non lo avrebbero fatto scattare, iracondo, annunciando a tutta la scuola che Severus era la sua cagna, e di quello era certo, era invece molto meno sicuro di voler davvero fare quello che aveva detto…  
Severus era sembrato davvero incredulo, e Harry era abbastanza sicuro che non si aspettasse realmente di fare qualcosa del genere, ma se invece avesse voluto?  
L’idea di negare al suo Omega qualcosa, dopo che solo quella notte gli aveva promesso qualunque cosa volesse, lo faceva sentire molto sbagliato.  
Eppure…  
Harry strinse i pugni e si disse che sarebbe andata bene.  
Si disse che gli sarebbe piaciuto, se fosse stato Severus…  
Anche così le immagini di suo zio Vernon gli passarono davanti agli occhi, e lui faticò non poco a ricacciare in gola un ringhio ferino, venato d’intenzioni omicide.  
Accantonò il pensiero, per il momento, preferendo dedicarsi ad altro, perché aveva un problema più urgente: doveva decidere quando parlare con Hermione.  
Era abbastanza sicuro che l’amica avrebbe preso la situazione di petto, se quello che pensava della schiavitù degli elfi domestici poteva essere un buon indicatore, ma anche così aveva rimandato quella discussione fin troppo a lungo.  
Quando il treno arrivò, Harry cercò di tenersi in disparte, nascosto in una zona d’ombra, per evitare il più possibile sia quelli che avrebbero voluto salutarlo come il tanto amato Salvatore, sia quelli che invece lo odiavano, ora più che mai, credendolo la causa della permanenza ad Azkaban di parte delle loro famiglie.  
Aspettò finché non vide passare Ron e Hermione e poi li raggiunse velocemente, sentendosi molto più a suo agio in mezzo agli amici.  
“Tutto bene, amico?” Chiese Ron e Harry sorrise.  
“La casa è fantastica e intorno c’è molto terreno… credo ci starebbe anche un campo da Quidditch! Forse non regolamentare ma…”  
Erano quasi arrivati alle carrozze, quando Harry si avvide che Malfoy camminava ancora qualche passo dietro di loro.  
Che era lì lo aveva saputo dall’odore ma finse di essersene accorto in quel momento:  
“Malfoy, sali con noi, così parliamo della casa.” Disse in tono piatto.  
Non era entusiasta di condividere la vettura con il Serpeverde ma Malfoy era stato più che civile, per tutto il viaggio, e adesso che erano arrivati, Harry si avvide che era solo. Tutti lo evitavano.  
Era stupido provare pena ma Harry si era ritrovato solo così spesso, nella sua vita, che non poté farne a meno.  
Malfoy annuì con il capo e salì con loro, anche se il viaggio fu più che altro animato da Hermione, che chiese dettagli sulla nuova casa di Harry.  
  
_Hogwarts, 1° settembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
La prima sera, dopo l’arrivo degli studenti, Severus aveva detto a Harry di non provare nemmeno a raggiungerlo.  
Era insieme ai suoi compagni dopo tanto tempo e Severus era certo che, se Harry si fosse assentato, la cosa sarebbe stata notata.  
Harry aveva a malincuore accettato, ma solo dopo avergli strappato la promessa che si sarebbero visti durante il fine settimana.  
Così, quando quella sera, ben dopo la fine del banchetto d’inizio anno, dopo lo smistamento, dopo l’accorato discorso della nuova Preside inteso a far rispettare l’ordine nella scuola tra i vari gruppi che ancora sentivano molta dell’animosità della guerra, dopo essersi finalmente potuto rilassare per un attimo nei suoi appartamenti, sollevato che almeno il compito di Capo Casa come anche quello di professore di pozioni sarebbe stato assolto non da lui, bensì da Lumacorno, bene, dopo tutto quello, si stupì non poco di sentire bussare alla sua porta.  
Aprì incerto, pensando già a qualche problema, e invece si trovò davanti al suo figlioccio.  
“Buonasera Draco.” Disse serio, incerto sulla natura di quella visita.  
“Buonasera.” Rispose il ragazzo “Posso… vorrei parlarti di alcune cose.”  
Severus lo fece entrare, quasi infastidito dall’odore Alpha che sentiva provenire dal ragazzo, molto più forte di quanto fosse stato in passato.  
Si sedettero e Severus, cosciente che ormai il suo figlioccio era un uomo, un Alpha adulto, della stessa età del suo amante, in effetti, gli offrì un whisky che il ragazzo accettò grato, come se ne avesse davvero bisogno.  
Era chiaro che fosse agitato ed era altrettanto chiaro che preferisse avere le mani saldamente avvolte intorno al bicchiere, perché in alternativa si sarebbe di sicuro asciugato i palmi sui preziosi pantaloni.  
Severus aveva sempre provato una vaga pena per Draco, così preso a cercare di compiacere gli altissimi standard di suo padre da perdersi molto spesso in stupide esibizioni inutili che, come i fatti avevano dimostrato, lo avevano solo messo in un mare di guai.  
“Allora? E’ successo qualcosa? I tuoi genitori…?” Per quanto ne sapeva lui, Lucius e Narcissa stavano benissimo, ma era meglio chiedere.  
“No, tutto bene. Stiamo tutti piuttosto bene, considerata la situazione.”  
Severus annuì e aspettò il resto.  
“Ecco, mio padre…” Draco lo guardò con occhi non troppo sicuri e poi ritentò. “… mio padre ha saputo che ci sono altri che non sono finiti ad Azkaban, persone come Travers…”  
Severus sentì un certo fastidio alla menzione di Travers, e ancora di più si irritò al pensiero che Lucius avesse saputo di lui e non avesse detto nulla, mandando invece Draco…  
“Sì, mi è già stato fatto notare.” Rispose Severus asciutto.  
Dopo un altro momento di silenzio, Draco continuò:  
“Io sono maggiorenne adesso e mio padre ha pensato che, se tu fossi d’accordo, potrei Rivendicarti…” Il ragazzo era ovviamente in imbarazzo ma, al contrario di quello che avrebbe fatto Harry, non era arrossito e cercava di mantenere un contegno. “… sarebbe un modo per tenerti al sicuro, ovviamente io non vorrei... impormi.”  
Severus avrebbe voluto congedare Draco e fare una lunga conversazione, via camino, con quell’imbecille di Lucius.  
La guerra era appena finita e quell’uomo era di nuovo in cerca di favori politici, evidentemente.  
I Malfoy erano in una brutta posizione in quel momento, invece Severus, grazie all’accorata difesa di Harry davanti al Wizengamot, era quasi un eroe. Non tutti ci credevano, ovviamente, ma da quanto gli avevano detto, era stato proposto per un Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe. Solo il suo status di Omega aveva impedito che l’onorificenza fosse assegnata.  
Le onorificenze non andavano agli Omega, ma ai loro Alpha e, quando il premio era stato proposto, Severus era ancora in coma, e non Legato, quindi la consegna era stata impraticabile.  
Era ovvio che a Lucius Malfoy la cosa non fosse sfuggita.  
Se Draco avesse Rivendicato Severus, la famiglia Malfoy sarebbe stata insignita di un’alta onorificenza per servizi resi durante la guerra, e questo avrebbe migliorato di molto la loro reputazione, portando a Lucius un enorme potere politico. Non buono come quello che aveva avuto in passato, ma sarebbe stato comunque un inizio e con la sua abilità per le trame…  
E Draco ovviamente era, ancora una volta, lo strumento di suo padre.  
Tanto più che, una volta ottenuto il riconoscimento che voleva, Lucius avrebbe potuto ingiungere al figlio di abbandonare la Rivendicazione e cercare, per lui, un’Omega giovane e purosangue.  
Una Rivendicazione non era un Legame, e non c’era disonore nell’abbandonare un Omega, se non ci si era Legati.  
Severus si disse che forse il suo giudizio, nei confronti di Lucius, era troppo duro perché, tra tutti, era forse uno dei pochi Alpha a non essere un completo bastardo.  
In realtà era sempre stato quasi un amico, per lui, e forse, nel suo piano, aveva anche ipotizzato di trovare un Alpha decente per Severus, prima di ordinare al figlio di ritirare la Rivendicazione…  
“Draco,” rispose Severus in tono tranquillo, “per quanto sia davvero grato che tu, e la tua famiglia, vi siate preoccupati per me in questo frangente, devo avvertirti che sono già stato Rivendicato.”  
Sul viso di Draco passò un’espressione che Severus interpretò come sollievo.  
Era chiaro che il suo figlioccio non fosse davvero ansioso di averlo come Omega…  
“Ah… non… non lo sapevo.”  
“C’è stata una richiesta formale, ai primi di luglio, che ormai dovrebbe essere stata registrata.”  
Il ragazzo sembrò indeciso ma poi chiese educatamente:  
“Posso chiedere chi? Se è qualcuno che ti è sgradito posso sfidarlo…”  
Severus quasi sorrise.  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di dire a Draco di chi si trattasse ma almeno quello era un bel gesto, da parte dell’Alpha, e di sicuro Draco non lo aveva fatto perché spinto da suo padre.  
“Non ce ne sarà nessun bisogno. Le cose vanno perfettamente bene.”  
Draco sembrò incerto, cercando di capire se Severus gli stesse mentendo.  
“Ne sei sicuro? Io lo farei se…”  
Severus sorrise incoraggiante.  
“Sei molto gentile, ma no.”  
Dopo un attimo d’indecisione il ragazzo si congedò, lasciando Severus con i suoi pensieri.  
La guerra era finita, ma era chiaro che gli strascichi di quegli scontri sarebbero continuati per lungo tempo e molte cose si sarebbero mosse.  
Era un periodo di cambiamenti.  
Severus era sempre stato molto attento a questo genere di cose, in passato, un po’ per la sua natura di Serpeverde e un po’ perché era sempre in cerca di segni del ritorno del Signore Oscuro.  
Da quando era uscito dal coma, invece, era rimasto del tutto ignorante.  
La novità della sua situazione, la Rivendicazione e il suo calore con Harry, la realizzazione di essere gravido e i conseguenti incontri con il suo Alpha, avevano lasciato poco spazio per altre cose.  
Non sapeva chi attualmente stava prendendo potere e chi lo aveva già ottenuto. Chi lo cercava disperatamente e chi invece tramava dalle ombre.  
Non solo lui non lo sapeva, ma nemmeno Harry, sempre del tutto ignaro di tali cose, lo sapeva.  
Eppure ci potevano ancora essere delle minacce, annidate nel sistema, e Severus decise che sarebbe stato meglio ricominciare a stare all’erta, sia per se stesso sia per il suo Alpha.  
Con quella risoluzione si diresse al camino, cercando di cancellare l’irritazione dalla sua voce, prima di chiamare Lucius.  
Il patriarca della famiglia Malfoy stava evidentemente aspettando sue notizie, perché si affacciò immediatamente al camino.  
“Buonasera Severus, immagino che tu abbia chiamato perché Draco è passato a trovarti.”  
Un tale approccio diretto, da parte di Lucius, era inusuale e lui ne fu spiazzato.  
“Infatti.” Rispose solo per vedere se l’Alpha avrebbe aggiunto altro.  
“Senti Sev, so che adesso sei probabilmente arrabbiato, ma io e Cissa ne abbiamo parlato e ci è sembrata una buona soluzione e…”  
Severus non riuscì a trattenere il suo pessimo carattere e alzò la voce:  
“Che cosa vorrebbe dire che tu e Cissa ne avete parlato, scusa?”  
“Adesso stai calmo, va bene? Abbiamo saputo di Travers e…”  
Severus non aveva voglia di farsi prendere in giro:  
“E vuoi darmi a intendere che quell’ordine di Merlino non c’entra nulla?”  
Lucius si immobilizzò per un momento e poi il suo volto si aprì in un ghigno famelico:  
“Il pensiero potrebbe avermi sfiorato, lo ammetto, ma…”   
Lucius fu spinto via dal suo posto davanti al camino e Severus si ritrovò a faccia a faccia con la signora Malfoy.  
“A me no, a me il pensiero non ha sfiorato, Severus.”  
“Buonasera Narcissa.”  
La donna sorrise, sorniona, poi aggiunse con voce curiosa:  
“Allora? Hai accettato? Perché è una buona idea e comunque Draco lascerebbe che tu continuassi i soppressori, ovviamente, se è quello che ti preoccupa! Non permetterei mai che…”  
Severus la bloccò prima che le cose si facessero imbarazzanti: Narcissa Malfoy non aveva mai nessun pudore, quando parlava di certe cose, e Severus ne era più che cosciente.  
“Narcissa, ho già un Alpha. Siete stati premurosi, tutti voi, ma se mi aveste chiamato prima, ve lo avrei detto.”  
La donna aprì la bocca in una ‘O’ perfetta, poi replicò assottigliando gli occhi:  
“Tu hai un Alpha? Ed io non lo sapevo? Severus Piton, attraversa quel camino e vieni subito qui a raccontarmi tutto!”  
Severus sollevò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Narcissa, è tardi e domani cominceranno le lezioni…”  
La donna scomparve dal fuoco e Severus tolse la testa dal camino, commentando tra sé:  
“E adesso che diavolo le racconto?”  
  
_Villa Malfoy, 1° Settembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Era del tutto impensabile non accontentare Narcissa.  
La parte di Mondo Magico che ignorava il fatto che la donna fosse un Omega, pensava a lei come a una persona fredda e calcolatrice, sempre pronta a rinfacciare a tutti la purezza del suo sangue e la ricchezza del marito.  
La quasi totalità degli Alpha invece, deprecavano da sempre le troppe libertà che Narcissa si prendeva, e questo punto era uno dei motivi per i quali Lucius era inviso: gli Alpha pensavano che fosse un segno di debolezza lasciare che la propria cagna si comportasse come se fosse una signora, senza parlare del fatto che Lucius l’aveva sposata!  
Non era infrequente che gli Alpha purosangue avessero un’Omega per garantirsi degli eredi e una moglie da mostrare al pubblico.  
Lucius invece, anche se era il prototipo di Alpha purosangue sotto molti altri punti di vista, era sempre stato diverso in quello: amava la sua Omega, l’aveva sempre amata e non era disposto a vergognarsene.  
Severus, che conosceva entrambi da molto tempo, era arrivato con fatica a capire che il rapporto tra i coniugi Malfoy era totalmente incomprensibile per tutti, tranne che per loro stessi.  
Narcissa, in privato, si comportava spesso come se fosse eternamente una bambina, con atteggiamenti vezzosi che Severus non aveva mai compreso se fossero artefatti o sinceri.  
L’altra sua caratteristica predominante era che era invadente e spudorata, e amava quelle che lei definiva ‘chiacchiere da Omega’.  
Ogni volta che Severus era stato coinvolto in quel genere di cose, avrebbe preferito seppellirsi vivo, piuttosto che subire gli interrogatori della donna, e spesso la sua ancora di salvezza era stata Lucius che, rendendosi conto di quanto imbarazzo gli sapesse provocare la moglie, interveniva allontanandolo.  
Anche così, anche con tutto quello che era successo durante la guerra, Severus era contento che la famiglia Malfoy fosse riuscita, per l’ennesima volta, a tirarsi fuori da una situazione spinosa e a riemergerne senza troppi danni.  
Lo avevano aiutato molte volte, in passato, e lui sapeva di essere in debito, così, sospirando, si accinse a raggiungere la loro magione e a cercare di essere il più reticente possibile sul suo nuovo Alpha.  
Severus prese il camino e si ritrovò direttamente nel salotto piccolo di Villa Malfoy, con Narcissa tra le braccia:  
“Oh, Severus! Ti trovo benissimo!” Disse lei senza guardarlo, visto che le era praticamente incollata addosso.  
“Anche io ti trovo bene, Narcissa. Lucius.” Aggiunse con un cenno del capo verso il padrone di casa.  
“Narcissa, lo lasci respirare per favore?” Ingiunse Lucius con tono divertito.  
“Oh, ma certo!” Rispose rapida la donna, afferrandolo per mano e trascinandolo verso il divano.  
Severus si avvide che l’Omega era già in veste da camera, una ridicola vestaglia color rosa pallido, piena di fronzoli.  
Espirò dal naso, sicuro che l’avesse fatto apposta solo per metterlo in imbarazzo, perché Lucius era ancora vestito di tutto punto, e non era così tardi da giustificare quell’abbigliamento…  
Si lasciò trascinare ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a sedersi prima di sentire:  
“Allora? Raccontami tutto! Muoio dalla curiosità!” Severus non rispose perché, comunque, Lucius intervenne immediatamente.  
“Narcissa, vogliamo offrire qualcosa a Severus, prima?”  
L’Omega si portò una mano alla bocca per coprire una finta risata da ragazzina:  
“Oh, che sbadata! Sono una pessima padrona di casa! Gradisci qualcosa, Severus? Un whisky, magari?”  
Severus sbuffò davanti a tutta quella teatralità e rispose pacato:  
“Magari un the. Ho lezione domani.”  
 _E sono gravido, ma questo non me lo estorcerai nemmeno sotto tortura!_  
Narcissa richiamò un elfo e fece portare rinfreschi per tutti, prima di ricominciare:  
“Allora? Non tenerci sulle spine!”  
Severus rimase in silenzio un po’ troppo a lungo e Lucius, adesso con voce grave, chiese:  
“E’… non è Travers, vero?”  
“Certo che non lo è, caro! Severus è ancora a Hogwarts, ha un ottimo incantesimo cancella odori e sta benissimo! Non fare domande assurde! E’ ovvio che sia qualcuno… da quel suo Ordine!”  
Severus si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso:  
“Sì, è qualcuno dell’Ordine, sì. E no, Narcissa, non ti dirò chi è, perché preferisce non si sappia.”  
“Tu stai bene?” Chiese Lucius ancora serio.  
“Bene. Davvero.”  
Adesso fu il turno di Narcissa di afferrarlo per un braccio e chiedere, con voce che non aveva più nulla d’infantile:  
“Sicuro? Perché se ti ha fatto del male…”  
Severus era toccato dalla sincera preoccupazione dei coniugi Malfoy ma era stanco, era stata una giornata lunga e voleva davvero andare a riposare.  
“Non mi ha fatto del male. In nessun modo. Se pensassi di aver bisogno di aiuto ve lo avrei detto, sul serio.”  
Narcissa era ancora appesa al suo braccio, come se non riuscisse a costringersi a lasciarlo andare, e Lucius replicò grave:  
“Sev, senti, lo so che le cose sono andate molto male per lungo tempo, ma i Malfoy sono ancora una famiglia influente e, adesso che il Signore Oscuro è morto, credo davvero di potermela vedere con chiunque, se avessi dei problemi con il tuo nuovo Alpha.”  
Severus avrebbe voluto ridere: Lucius era gentile a proporsi di aiutarlo, solo che di certo non poteva mettersi contro Harry Potter, in un momento in cui il suo Alpha era il Salvatore e lui un ex Mangiamorte. Il pensiero era ozioso, perché comunque lui non voleva di certo nulla del genere.  
“Sentite, non ho un graffio. Per come stanno le cose, potrei anche arrivare a credere che Lucius non sia l’unico Alpha decente sulla faccia della terra, va bene? Più di quello non saprei che dire, per tranquillizzarvi!”  
“Se va bene, allora perché non ce l’hai fatto sapere?” Chiese Narcissa con voce seccata.  
“Proprio perché non c’era nulla da dire! E comunque, quando Lucius ha visto il mio nome sulla Lista, avrebbe anche potuto chiamare, invece di mandare Draco…” Severus comprese in quel momento un punto che gli era sfuggito e si rivolse a Narcissa:  
“… Merlino! Lo hai fatto apposta! Sapevi benissimo che ero stato Rivendicato, e sapevi che stavo bene perché ero ancora a Hogwarts… lo hai fatto solo per mettere in imbarazzo tuo figlio! Tu sei una madre crudele, Narcissa!”  
Gli occhi della donna scintillarono:  
“Era imbarazzato? E’ arrossito? Che cosa ti ha detto?”  
Severus gemette disperato davanti alla donna:  
“Tu cosa ne pensi? Certo che era imbarazzato! Sarebbe stato più a disagio solo se avesse dovuto chiedere a te, se volevi essere Rivendicata!”  
Narcissa rise argentina e Lucius aggiunse seriamente:  
“Sì, quella era la parte divertente… lo ammettiamo, ma eravamo davvero preoccupati! Non sapevamo nulla di certo, tu non hai nemmeno scritto e, in quel tuo Ordine, figuravano belle persone come Sirius Black!”  
Severus adesso si sentì vagamente colpevole:  
“Sì, scusate. Avrei dovuto scrivervi, su quello avete ragione.”  
Narcissa, ormai divertita, aggiunse candidamente:  
“Allora, non importa chi è: ci passerai il calore?”  
Severus la guardò serrando le labbra.  
La odiava sinceramente, quando faceva così.  
“Narcissa… per favore!”  
“Oh, Severus, a me lo puoi dire! Ci hai già fatto sesso? Com’è a letto?”  
Per un brevissimo istante Severus fu tentato di risponderle che il suo Alpha era un amante fantastico, molto dotato, e che davvero avrebbe fatto urlare di piacere qualunque Omega… non lo avrebbe detto perché era vero, anche se lo era, ma solo per vedere che faccia avrebbe fatto se le avesse risposto in quel modo.  
Come sempre fu salvato da Lucius:  
“Narcissa, tesoro, ti prego… dico davvero… potresti trattenerti? Lo so che è Severus che vuoi mettere in imbarazzo, però, vada come vada, riesci sempre a far star male anche me!”  
La donna gli sorrise maliziosa e rispose solo:  
“E non hai nemmeno idea di cosa dico di te, alle amiche!”  
Lucius ringhiò la sua esasperazione, strappando una risata a Severus.  
  
_Hogwarts, 1° settembre 1998_  
 _Draco Malfoy_  
  
Draco era tornato nel suo dormitorio, quella sera, sospirando di sollievo.  
Era solo felice che il suo padrino fosse già stato Rivendicato e che non dovesse essere lui a farlo perché, onestamente, non era certo che sarebbe sopravvissuto all’imbarazzo.  
Tutta la conversazione lo aveva lasciato pieno d’incertezze ma sperò di essersi comportato bene perché era certo che, già in quel momento, Severus stesse chiamando i suoi genitori per parlare dell’accaduto.  
Draco osservò la camera per un momento, indugiando sul punto dove, fino all’anno precedente, c’era stato il letto di Vincent.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto provare a farsi degli amici… magari quello sarebbe bastato a fargli smettere di pensare costantemente al sesso!  
Salazar! Aveva diciotto anni e non aveva mai fatto sesso… era ovvio che non riuscisse a fare a meno di pensarci… e poi era curioso.  
Si diceva che il sesso tra un Alpha e un Omega fosse la cosa migliore del mondo e lui era stato molto tentato, quell’estate, di fare esperienza in quel senso.  
Non sarebbe stato difficile, in fondo, perché a volte, durante le lunghe feste alla villa, alcuni Alpha un po’ troppo ubriachi si erano lasciati sfuggire commenti su un bordello a Nocturne Alley che teneva sempre almeno un’Omega…  
Certo, sulla carta sarebbe stato fattibile ma Draco, sebbene avesse indugiato sull’idea, non voleva farlo.  
Sapeva che quasi tutti gli Omega erano trattati come oggetti ma sua madre era un’Omega e lui la amava e questo gli rendeva impossibile pensare che altre come lei, fossero meno che umane.  
No, per quanto fosse curioso, non avrebbe mai messo piede in un posto che trattava gli Omega come oggetti.  
 _Morirai vergine, Draco._  
Si disse con ben poca gioia e dopo cercò di togliersi il pensiero dalla testa in ogni modo.


	23. Io ti ammazzo Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 15 settembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
I primi giorni di lezioni erano andati piuttosto bene.  
Severus e Harry non avevano dato nell’occhio più di tanto e, se anche c’erano stati commenti sul fatto che il professore di Difesa non sembrasse più accanirsi troppo su Harry, il comportamento era stato imputato ai rapporti che evidentemente erano intercorsi tra i due durante la guerra.  
Piton era sempre stato dalla parte di Harry, dopotutto, e molti che credevano alla sua innocenza, erano pronti a giurare che il precedente comportamento scostante fosse tutta una posa per mantenere la sua abile copertura.  
Il fatto che Severus fosse un Omega non era noto, sia perché nella scuola gli unici Alpha erano Harry e Malfoy, sia perché era concesso solo agli Alpha di consultare la Lista.  
Severus non era certo diventato un amicone, almeno in pubblico, ma Harry poteva sopportare le continue prese in giro al suo scarso intelletto, soprattutto ora che sentiva, grazie al Legame, che erano del tutto prive di reale scherno.  
Inoltre nemmeno Severus, pur con tutta la sua volontà, poteva dare a Harry dei voti bassi proprio in Difesa. Dopotutto, volente o nolente, era stato proprio lui a sconfiggere Voldemort!  
Anche così il ritorno a Hogwarts non era stato tutto rose e fiori: c’erano frequenti scontri, nei corridoi, tra i ragazzi che provenivano da famiglie di Mangiamorte e tutti gli altri.  
Se una volta tale confronto era comunemente legato alla convinzione che i ‘cattivi’ fossero i Serpeverde, adesso la comprensione generale era ben diversa.  
C’erano stati sostenitori di Voldemort in tutte le Case, nessuna esclusa, e per contro c’erano stati oppositori del Signore Oscuro anche tra i Serpeverde.  
Così le cose erano ancora più difficili, perché nessuno si sentiva più al sicuro nemmeno nelle Sale Comuni, che erano in breve diventate piuttosto deserte.  
Gli studenti adesso erano soliti trovarsi in luoghi più pubblici, dove erano sicuri di potersi circondare da persone della loro stessa parte, isolandosi dagli altri.  
Gli studenti appena smistati erano così giovani che di norma erano lasciati fuori dalle faide, e spesso erano gli unici che usavano le Sale Comuni.  
In mezzo a questa situazione di tensione Hermione si era fortificata, come sua ormai consolidata abitudine, in biblioteca.  
A metà settembre aveva ormai letto tutto quello che concerneva le dinamiche Alpha e Omega nel Mondo Magico e poteva citare a memoria brani interi.  
Inutile dire che era indignata.  
Harry, di fronte a tale furiosa rabbia, aveva del tutto perso le speranze, di poter spiegare all’amica la sua situazione personale senza dare il via a uno scontro di epiche proporzioni, e Ron aveva suggerito a Harry di aspettare almeno finché Hermione non avesse trovato una nuova causa cui appassionarsi, prima di parlargliene.  
Ron comunque era ugualmente sotto processo.  
Il fatto che né lui, né alcuno dei suoi fratelli fosse un Alpha o un Omega, sembrava non importarle minimamente:  
“Come puoi non voler cercare di cambiare le cose, Ronald? Se non lo fai per la tua coscienza, almeno fallo per tua madre!” Rimbrottava Hermione più volte al giorno.  
Ron aveva ormai smesso di cercare di spiegare a Hermione che erano solo stupide vecchie consuetudini ammuffite e che nessuno ci pensava. Per quanto ne sapeva lui, i vecchi usi continuavano ad esistere solo per inerzia, perché nessuno si era preso la briga di abrogarli.  
Harry invece, ogni volta che scopriva un nuovo brandello d’informazione, faceva un’attenta analisi di quello che aveva visto con i propri occhi: Ron conosceva solo l’esempio dei suoi genitori ma era chiaro che il Mondo Magico, e in particolare gli Alpha, fossero invece molto legati alle ‘vecchie consuetudini ammuffite’.  
Un'altra cosa che Harry stava attentamente evitando di fare, era discutere delle teorie di Hermione con Severus, nei cui appartamenti scendeva, nascosto sotto il suo mantello dell’invisibilità, se non tutte le sere, comunque molto spesso.  
Si era fatto l’idea che il suo Omega sarebbe stato d’accordo con l’amica quasi su tutta la linea e lui, anche se non aveva fatto nulla per meritarlo, o almeno non lo aveva fatto apposta, si sarebbe ritrovato sulla linea di fuoco per il solo motivo che era un Alpha. Se si aggiungeva a questa equazione il fatto che Severus era a pochi giorni dal calore, e che i suoi ormoni erano comunque impazziti a causa della gravidanza, sarebbe stato facile capire perché Harry agiva in maniera così cauta intorno a lui.  
Per tutti questi motivi la lezione di Difesa di quel giorno fu un disastro completo.  
  
Se Crouch aveva mostrato gli Imperdonabili, mentre impersonava Moody, Severus come insegnante di Difesa aveva ancora meno scrupoli.  
Tutti sapevano che era stato un Mangiamorte, o che si era finto tale, esattamente come tutti sapevano che conosceva alla perfezione le Arti Oscure.  
Per questo motivo Severus non aveva nemmeno provato a fingere che le cose fossero diverse e si era limitato a sfruttare la sua conoscenza.  
Erano studenti del settimo anno, alcuni per la seconda volta, e tutti loro avevano visto più scontri di quanto sarebbe stato lecito per ragazzi della loro età. Alcuni avevano subito o lanciato maledizioni oscure, altri avevano combattuto, altri ancora avevano visto la morte in faccia.  
Per quel motivo Severus aveva adottato con loro un approccio drastico: ogni lezione era un susseguirsi di scontri, dove ogni incantesimo, a parte gli Imperdonabili, sarebbe stato consentito.  
Era rischioso, ovviamente, soprattutto per la reale voglia di alcuni studenti di ferire gli altri, ma il tutto era sorvegliato dal suo occhio impassibile, e le punizioni fioccavano a ogni minimo sbaglio.  
Non si sentiva mai volare una mosca, durante le sue lezioni, ed erano consentiti solo incantesimi non verbali.  
Severus interveniva, anche se piuttosto di rado, solo se credeva che uno studente non sarebbe riuscito a parare un incantesimo davvero debilitante.  
Harry non era rimasto stupito più di tanto, dal fatto che ancora Severus non lo avesse messo a duellare con nessuno. Alcuni pensavano che fosse comunque imbattibile, mentre Harry era piuttosto sicuro che Severus cercasse di risparmiargli una figuraccia perché, a suo avviso, molti compagni erano validissimi combattenti.  
Quel giorno però Zabini aveva colpito Dean con un incantesimo soffocante.  
Non era mortale se fosse stato interrotto in tempo ma Severus indugiò un po’, aspettando sadicamente l’ultimo momento, per intervenire.  
“Stronzo.” Sibilò Seamus alle spalle di Harry, e Hermione scattò.  
Spinta probabilmente dal fastidio che gli dava vedere Dean contorcersi mentre nessuno interveniva, si fece avanti in due rapidi passi e lanciò un semplice ‘finite incantate’ sul Grifondoro ormai paonazzo, steso a terra e con le mani al collo.  
Severus aveva scelto lo stesso momento per mettere fine alle sofferenze di Dean ed era troppo vicino quando l’incantesimo di Hermione liberò Dean dal soffocamento, così anche l’incantesimo cancella odori di Severus fu eliminato.  
Harry alzò di scatto la testa, sentendo il forte odore del suo Omega.  
 _Merda._  
Severus doveva essere vicinissimo al calore e il suo odore era forte, intenso e invitante, tanto che Harry si piantò le unghie nel palmo della mano per non balzare in avanti e saltargli addosso davanti a tutti, e usò tutta la sua volontà per non mettersi a ringhiare di gola come uno stupido Alpha in frenesia indotta dal calore.  
Purtroppo, di fianco a lui, qualcun altro ringhiò e Harry vide Draco sollevare la testa annusando in direzione di Severus. Ebbe appena il tempo di comprendere quello che sarebbe successo che il Serpeverde aveva già fatto due passi avanti.  
Severus lanciò un ‘pietrificus totalus’ verso Draco, evidentemente ben conscio di cosa stesse succedendo, ma Draco lo schivò, finendo contro un paio di compagni, inciampando nel corpo di Dean e cadendo rovinosamente a terra.  
Harry si sentì tirare in avanti e la sua mente registrò il bisogno impellente di proteggere il suo Omega da quell’Alpha in caccia.  
Approfittò della caduta di Malfoy per pararsi tra lui e Severus mentre Ron, Neville e Zabini, che evidentemente avevano intuito, almeno in parte, quello che stava succedendo, cominciarono a far uscire gli studenti, urlando e spingendo, anche con la magia, per sgombrare l’aula.  
Ron, che sapeva che Harry era un Alpha, probabilmente intuì che l’amico stava difendendo il suo Omega, mentre gli altri semplicemente lo videro cercare di proteggere il professore da Malfoy.  
Harry urlò senza nemmeno pensarci.  
“Resta a terra, Malfoy, resta giù!”  
Il Serpeverde, accecato dalla frenesia, lo ignorò e cominciò a rialzarsi mentre Harry sentì che l’odore di Severus aumentava, segnalando l’inizio del calore vero e proprio.  
Harry si rese conto che Draco non si stava minimamente rendendo conto di trovarsi davanti ad un altro Alpha, e lui non poteva annullare l’incantesimo cancella odori adesso, per non correre il rischio che Severus non riuscisse più nemmeno a reggersi in piedi.  
Harry si maledisse.  
Ormai non faceva più quell’effetto, al suo Omega, ma Severus era in calore e Harry non voleva correre rischi.  
Nel frattempo Draco si era rimesso in piedi e i suoi occhi erano ancora incollati su Severus.  
Per un attimo si avvide di Harry e lui sperò che riuscisse a trattenersi, invece lo puntò, cercando di togliere di mezzo l’ostacolo che si frapponeva tra sé e l’Omega in calore.  
“Draco, fermo!” Sibilò cattivo Severus, la bacchetta ugualmente puntata sul Serpeverde.  
“ **Fermo tu!** ” Ordinò Malfoy e Harry sollevò la bacchetta e rimase immobile per un istante che gli sembrò infinito.  
Se avesse lanciato un incantesimo, in quel momento, avrebbe ucciso il Serpeverde per il semplice fatto che aveva osato posare gli occhi sul suo Omega.  
Il suo lato Alpha stava cercando in ogni modo di prendere il sopravvento, grattando contro le pareti della sua mente.  
Harry cercò di ragionare e si avvide che l’aula era ormai sgombra, con solo Ron ancora affacciato sulla soglia così, con un rapido colpo di bacchetta, chiuse la porta e la sigillò, restando solo in faccia a Malfoy, che sembrava ormai ben oltre la possibilità di comprensione.  
Dalle sue spalle sentì un incantesimo colpirlo e poi il tonfo di Severus che cadeva.  
L’Omega aveva tolto il suo incantesimo cancella odori, adesso che erano soli, probabilmente per far percepire a Draco la presenza di un altro Alpha nella stanza.  
“Ha… Harry!” Sentì la voce increibilmente dolce di Severus mentre l’odore del calore invadeva la stanza e Malfoy ringhiava più forte, anche se adesso stava annusando l’aria.  
“Sev non… merda, non adesso…” Rispose con urgenza Harry, comprendendo che l’Omega aveva perso la testa per il calore nel momento stesso in cui aveva sentito il suo odore.  
“ **Spostati Potter!** ” Ringhiò forte Malfoy.  
Harry, adesso che erano soli, lasciò andare la belva ringhiante nel suo cervello:  
“ **Se fai un altro passo verso di lui, io ti ammazzo, Malfoy.** ”  
Rispose Harry, stringendo più forte la bacchetta, del tutto intenzionato a fare quello che aveva appena minacciato.  
Gli occhi di Malfoy si spostarono molto lentamente su di lui.  
“ **Non è tuo!** ” Ringhiò il Serpeverde.  
“ **Oh sì che lo è. E’ mio!** ” Rispose possessiva la sua voce Alpha.  
“Harry… Alpha…” Sussurrò Severus in risposta, con una nota di bisogno nella voce, e Harry si girò verso di lui per un momento e lo vide a terra, con le pupille dilatate e le braccia molli lungo il corpo, la bacchetta dimenticata.  
Draco approfittò della distrazione e, con un gesto rapido, lanciò uno Schiantesimo.  
Harry lo schivò solo perché aveva i riflessi pronti e si aspettava un attacco.  
Poi però il suo lato Alpha prese del tutto il sopravvento e, con un solo gesto della bacchetta, prima disarmò Malfoy e poi gli fu addosso, spingendolo forte e facendolo indietreggiare conto uno dei tavoli.  
Harry lo afferrò per le vesti con la mano libera, mentre con l’altra gli puntò la bacchetta alla faccia.  
Malfoy si aggrappò con entrambe le mani ai suoi polsi, cercando di bloccarlo.  
A Harry non importava.  
Era più forte e voleva che l’altro lo sapesse.  
“ **Ho ammazzato Voldemort in persona, per quell’Omega, Malfoy! Credi che non possa ammazzare anche te?** ” Appena lo disse seppe che era vero.  
Harry era pazzo di rabbia e sentì i suoi denti allungarsi come se fosse annodato al suo Omega, pronto per Morderlo… ma non era quel genere di sangue che agognava adesso.  
Voleva aprire la gola di Malfoy. Era quello che voleva.  
Scattò in avanti con la testa, la bocca aperta e i denti estesi…  
“Alpha! Ti prego! Alpha!” Urlò la voce sensuale e bisognosa del suo Omega in calore.  
Harry si bloccò di colpo e, in un attimo, si rese conto di quello che stava per fare.  
Allontanò piano la bocca dal collo di Malfoy e vide che il ragazzo aveva gli occhi sgranati ed era ancora più pallido del normale.  
Non lasciò la presa sui suoi vestiti ma gli ringhiò in faccia:  
“ **Non ti scanno come un maiale solo perché il mio Omega ha bisogno di me, ma fai un movimento e giuro che sarà l’ultima cosa che farai**.”  
Poi lasciò andare il Serpeverde, molto lentamente e, senza dargli le spalle, retrocesse fino a Severus, la bacchetta ancora puntata sul suo nemico.  
Bastò che Draco fosse più lontano di pochi passi che Harry riuscì a ritrovare abbastanza controllo e si girò verso Severus.  
Severus era in calore e Harry sentiva l’odore dei suoi fluidi lubrificanti, che probabilmente gli stavano già inzuppando le vesti.  
Lui non voleva in nessun modo che altri lo vedessero in quella situazione, sia perché Severus non lo avrebbe minimante apprezzato, sia perché per uscire dall’aula, con l’Omega in braccio, avrebbe dovuto passare troppo vicino a Malfoy. Così afferrò Severus per le braccia e lo trascinò in piedi di peso.  
“ **Cammina.”** Ordinò con la sua ringhiante voce da Alpha, sperando che funzionasse, anche se si era già passato un braccio dell’uomo sulle spalle per sostenerlo e con l’altra mano teneva la bacchetta su Malfoy.  
Severus gemette ma riuscì almeno a fare i pochi passi che li separavano dal camino dell’aula e si resse per il tempo necessario a Harry per usare la polvere volante, ringraziando Merlino che Severus ne tenesse sempre anche in aula.  
Arrivarono direttamente nelle stanze di Severus e Harry non fece nemmeno in tempo a sigillare camino e porta che il suo Omega cominciò a smaniare per lui, ormai a terra e con il culo sollevato, le vesti fradice di umori e supplicandolo senza pudicizia per essere preso e annodato.  
  
_Hogwarts, 15 settembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
“Oh Merlino Sev! Resta lucido un attimo!” Severus sentì Harry supplicare in preda al panico. “Dov’è la pozione contraccettiva? Dove la tieni?”  
Il suo Alpha era impazzito.  
“No, prendimi! Ti voglio dentro, voglio che tu mi riempia ancora e ancora!” Gemette forte sperando di incitare l’Alpha a sbrigarsi.  
“No che non lo vuoi.” Rispose l’Alpha con un ringhio e Severus, sebbene si sentisse in fiamme e sebbene i suoi arti fossero molli e senza forza, fece del suo meglio per denudarsi.  
Doveva essere nudo, doveva far vedere al suo Alpha che presentava il culo nel modo giusto. Era sicuramente per quello che l’Alpha lo stava ignorando, rovistando in giro.  
Riuscì a uscire dalle vesti, che in qualche modo si erano annodate intorno a lui, e si mise in posizione nel modo corretto, la faccia premuta forte sul pavimento freddo e il culo alto e bagnato. Aveva bisogno di essere annodato. Lo voleva. Il suo Alpha doveva pompare il suo seme dentro di lui e ingravidarlo di nuovo, e ancora, e ancora. Gemette forte per farsi sentire.  
“No. Dimmi dov’è la pozione!” La voce del suo Alpha era piena di desiderio ma allora perché non lo prendeva? Che cosa cercava che fosse più importante che annodarsi dentro di lui.  
A un tratto Severus si sentì afferrare per i capelli e il suo viso fu sollevato. Seppe subito che il suo Alpha voleva che presentasse la bocca e così si mise in ginocchio e aprì le labbra, pronto a sentirsi fottere fin in gola dal grosso membro del suo Alpha.  
“No. Maledizione. No.”  
L’Alpha si era inginocchiato davanti a lui e lo guardava. Lui non capiva. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato?  
L’Alpha ringhiò forte e Severus si fece attento. Il suo Alpha voleva qualcosa da lui. Qualcosa di diverso.  
“ **La pozione. Dimmi dov’è!** ” Era un ordine ma lui non voleva obbedire. Non voleva che il suo Alpha prendesse la pozione. Sentì il Legame tirare e gemette, accasciandosi.  
“ **Dimmi dov’è!** ”  
Severus scosse la testa cercando di resistere ma il dolore aumentò e lui dovette cedere.  
“Libreria. E’ rossa.”  
Il suo Alpha armeggiò per un attimo e poi tornò da lui, togliendosi in fretta i vestiti mentre ringhiava:  
“ **Presentami il tuo culo, cagna. Giuro che ti faccio male!** ”  
Severus si affrettò a sollevare il culo e si puntellò con le braccia, pronto a sentire il suo Alpha riempirlo.  
Fu aperto con forza brutale e inarcò la schiena, premendo verso quell’intrusione grossa e dolorosa mentre supplicava.  
“Annodami. Voglio il tuo nodo, lo voglio tanto!”  
Il suo possente Alpha non lo fece attendere oltre e lui sentì il nodo gonfiarsi e venire sepolto in profondità dentro di lui, mentre le mani dell’Alpha gli afferravano il cazzo e cominciavano a masturbarlo.  
Severus sentiva il suo corpo stringere per premere il nodo e portare l’Alpha all’orgasmo… stava così bene, era così felice che non aveva più bisogno di altro, se non di gemere e incitare il suo Alpha a riempirlo sempre di più.  
Quando il nodo cominciò a sciogliersi, Severus si sentì sollevare e portare verso il bagno ma non poteva, non voleva, liberarsi del seme che gli gonfiava il ventre.  
“Nel letto Alpha. Prendimi nel letto. Annodami ancora! Ancora!”  
Un ringhio vibrò sulla pelle del suo collo e lui subito offrì al suo Alpha il punto di Legame per essere Morso, ancora e ancora.  
“ **Sei una cagna insaziabile. Lo sei, vero?”**  
“Sì Alpha, sì. Annodami. Ne voglio di più. Ancora.”  
Severus sentiva il suo ventre teso ma sapeva che lo sarebbe stato ben di più durante la gravidanza, e voleva che il suo Alpha sapesse che poteva portare tutti i suoi figli. Tutti.  
Si sentì appoggiare sul letto e di nuovo presentò il culo che adesso grondava umori e seme, senza mai smettere di supplicare.  
“Alpha. Alpha. Ti prego.”  
Il suo Alpha era forte e possente e giovane e, anche se era appena venuto, lo prese ancora, in fretta, scopando il suo ano abusato dentro e fuori fino ad annodarsi di nuovo, poi lo fece sollevare e se lo appoggiò al petto mentre gli veniva dentro, e Severus adesso sentiva il ventre teso e rotondo, pieno e pesante. Le mani dell’Alpha gli accarezzarono i capezzoli, tirando e massaggiando e Severus lo sentì ringhiargli nell’orecchio:  
“ **Non vedo l’ora che tuo il ventre sia così teso per i miei figli.** **Merlino, sarai enorme**.”  
Severus lo voleva.  
“Sono un bravo Omega. Sarò gravido e gonfio e tu mi vorrai ancora e ancora Alpha.”  
“ **Oh sì che ti vorrò**!” Disse cominciando di nuovo a masturbarlo finché Severus non gli venne nella mano con un nuovo gemito.  
“ **Merlino, la tua voce è fantastica. E’ così sensuale che basterebbe quella a desiderare di restare per sempre annodato a te!** ”  
  
_Hogwarts, 17 Settembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus cominciò a rimettere insieme i pezzi della sua coscienza molto tempo dopo.  
Non aveva nemmeno idea di quante volte si fossero accoppiati ma di certo erano state tante. Aveva ricordi appannati che gli dicevano che era stato del tutto sopraffatto dal calore e che, a un certo punto, dovevano essersi addormentati.  
Aprì gli occhi e scoprì di essere nella vasca da bagno: Harry dormiva sul pavimento vicino a lui, nudo. Il suo Alpha russava leggermente e quello a Severus strappò un sorriso, prima di rendersi conto di essere ancora impiastricciato ovunque, di seme e liquidi lubrificanti.  
Toccò appena Harry su una spalla e il ragazzo si svegliò di colpo.  
“Dammi una mano, Harry.”  
Il ragazzo era già in movimento. Era corso nella camera ed era tornato con la bacchetta, dando una ripulita a entrambi, prima di far scorrere l’acqua.  
“Ti vado a prendere da mangiare e da bere. Merlino, dimmi che abbiamo almeno mezz’ora.”  
Severus lo guardò da sotto in su, poi ghignò:  
“Non ci contare troppo.”  
Harry lo venne a prendere dopo cinque minuti e fece per sollevarlo dalla vasca.  
“Posso alzarmi, credo.”  
Harry scosse la testa.  
“Non mi interessa. Mi piace prenderti in spalla.” Disse ignorando le proteste.  
Lo adagiò sul letto e gli passò da bere prima e alcuni bocconi poi, che Severus leccò dalle sue mani con un sorriso malizioso e compiaciuto.  
A un certo punto il suo cervello, probabilmente aiutato dagli zuccheri, si snebbiò a sufficienza da fargli realizzare una cosa:  
“Merda. La pozione. L’ha presa? Dimmi di sì.”  
Harry sorrise tranquillo:  
“Libreria. Pozione rossa. Presa!”  
Severus sbiancò di colpo…  
“Ro… rossa hai detto?”  
Harry si agitò, evidentemente sentendo qualcosa nel Legame.  
“Tu mi hai detto rossa…” Disse incerto.  
Severus non trovava le parole.  
“E’… quella era una pozione rinvigorente… l’ho preparata nel caso il calore durasse a lungo come l’ultima volta e tu ne avessi bisogno… quella contraccettiva era la blu.”  
Harry aprì e chiuse la bocca, un paio di volte:  
“No… non…” Si passò una mano sugli occhi e Severus disse piano:  
“Prendila adesso. Forse siamo fortunati e non…”  
Harry tolse la mano dagli occhi e lo fissò stranito:  
“Non lo siamo. Credimi, non lo siamo. Sono stati due giorni molto, molto selvaggi.”  
Severus si portò le mani al ventre, che era solo leggermente meno piatto di prima, poi guardò il suo Alpha.  
“Andrà bene in ogni modo. Madama Chips è molto brava.”  
Severus non solo ci credeva ma aveva anche appena compreso che il suo lato Omega lo aveva fatto del tutto intenzionalmente. Quella parte di lui gli stava dicendo che, se la prima gravidanza era stata una scelta del suo Alpha, questa era invece una scelta tutta sua.  
  
_Hogwarts, 17 settembre 1998_  
 _Draco Malfoy_  
  
Draco era non solo arrabbiato ma anche indignato.  
Lui e la sua famiglia avevano passato del tempo, a preoccuparsi per i Mangiamorte Alpha a piede libero, e invece il vero pericolo per il suo padrino si annidava proprio lì, a Hogwarts!  
Harry Potter era un Alpha, anche se davvero lui non lo avrebbe mai immaginato, e adesso era chissà dove con un Omega probabilmente in calore… e come se non bastasse, tutti sapevano che Potter era il figlioccio di Sirius Black, le cui idee sugli Omega erano ben note alla sua famiglia.  
Il suo primo istinto era stato quello di scrivere a casa per chiedere aiuto e consiglio a suo padre, perché era chiaro che, essendo una faccenda tra Alpha e Omega, sarebbe stato inutile appellarsi ai professori o alla Preside.  
Aveva strappato almeno venti lettere prima di decidere che scrivere a casa sarebbe stato inutile: Potter era il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, mentre il prestigio della famiglia Malfoy era in declino e nemmeno suo padre sarebbe potuto intervenire… e poi di certo non era ansioso di far sapere ai suoi genitori che era andato in frenesia per il suo padrino!  
Se sua madre ne fosse venuta a conoscenza, non ne avrebbe più sentito la fine!  
Scacciò il pensiero per tornare alla sua preoccupazione per Severus che, probabilmente, stava soffrendo le pene dell’inferno… c’era anche la possibilità che Potter provasse a farlo impazzire.  
Certo, l’Omega aveva detto di essere già stato Rivendicato, anche se lui non sapeva da chi, però era improbabile che un qualcuno osasse affrontare Potter, in quel momento, anche perché Draco era certo che l’Alpha di Severus lo avesse preso, proprio come si era offerto di fare lui, per una questione d’interesse personale, o al massimo per buon cuore.  
Obiettivamente sapeva che il suo padrino non era di certo molto ambito, sia perché era stato l’Omega del Signore Oscuro sia perché non era più esattamente giovanissimo…  
 _Il suo odore però…_  
Draco cercò di bloccare quel corso di pensieri, perché la sua mente Alpha aveva trovato l’odore di Severus semplicemente paradisiaco.  
Si stava ancora lambiccando il cervello, cercando un modo per aiutare il suo padrino, quando qualcuno gli si parò davanti:  
“Voglio sapere che cosa sta succedendo!” Disse Granger con un tono di voce piuttosto stridulo e fastidioso, davanti al quale Draco fece non poca fatica a sopprimere un insulto.  
Osservò la ragazza aggrottando la fronte per un momento e cercando di capire quale fosse il punto, poi scrollò le spalle e chiese:  
“Hai bisogno di qualcosa, Granger?”  
“Ho bisogno che tu mi spieghi che cosa sta succedendo tra Harry e il professor Piton, perché nessun altro sembra volermelo dire!”  
Draco si ricordò che Granger sembrava non sapere nulla di Alpha e Omega, quando le aveva parlato sul treno, e immaginò che non sapesse molto nemmeno ora ma era scocciato, quindi rispose:  
“E perché lo chiedi a me? Vai a domandarlo a quella bestia del tuo amico Potter!”  
La ragazza sembrò irrigidirsi poi rispose in tono furente:  
“Non ho idea di dove sia! Harry è sparito da tre giorni e Ron si rifiuta di rispondere alle mie domande! L’unica cosa che ho capito è che il professor Piton potrebbe essere un Omega ma…”  
Draco la interruppe con un gesto stizzito. Come poteva quella ragazza essere così irriguardosa? Erano in un corridoio, dove altri studenti avrebbero potuto passare e sentirla, per Merlino!  
“Non si parla di queste cose, Granger! E’ maleducato!”  
“Maleducato?” Chiese lei, presa in contropiede.  
All’improvviso a Draco venne un’idea e chiese:  
“Senti, tu davvero non ne sapevi nulla? Di Potter che è… quello che è?”  
La ragazza sbatté le palpebre, confusa, e Draco sospirò teatralmente prima di dire:  
“Va bene, senti, possiamo parlarne ma non qui!” Poi si avviò verso una delle classi vuote, sperando che la Grifondoro lo seguisse perché stava cominciando a formulare un piano ma aveva bisogno di lei, per ottenere qualcosa…  
  
_Hogwarts, 19 Settembre 1998_  
 _Draco Malfoy_  
  
Erano passati cinque giorni da quando Potter era sparito con Severus e Draco sperava che il calore finisse presto, sia per accertarsi che il suo padrino stesse bene, sia per scoprire se il suo piano poteva funzionare.  
Granger era rimasta scandalizzata quando le aveva spiegato come agivano normalmente gli Alpha nei confronti degli Omega.  
All’inizio non aveva voluto crederci ma Draco non stava mentendo e lei, alla fine, aveva capito la gravità della situazione: il suo amico Potter era una bestia e un violentatore e, di certo, stava facendo pagare a Severus anni di odio reciproco.  
“Non riesco ancora a crederci!” Disse per la ventesima volta quel giorno, mentre si trovavano in biblioteca, dove Draco le aveva mostrato l’ennesimo libro che parlava di Alpha e Omega.  
“Le cose stanno così, Granger,” disse in un sussurro, più per non essere sentito da altri che per non disturbare la quiete della biblioteca “e gli Alpha della famiglia Black sono sempre stati i peggiori. Mia madre mi ha detto che Sirius Black, quando era ragazzo, tentò addirittura violentarla, nonostante fosse Legata a mio padre e fossero già sposati. Quando mio padre lo affatturò, lui disse solo che era un bastardo avido e che avrebbe dovuto condividere la sua cagna con piacere. Non oso nemmeno immaginare cosa abbia insegnato a Potter…”  
Granger sembrava disgustata e furiosa in ugual misura quando rispose, con rabbia:  
“Se Harry ha osato fare qualcosa al professor Piton io… giuro che… Ah!” S’interruppe a metà, forse incerta su cosa avrebbe fatto a quello che aveva sempre considerato un amico, poi ricominciò:  
“Senti, ma credi davvero che lo abbia costretto a passare il calore insieme? Dopotutto la Preside ha detto che il professor Piton si sta riprendendo in infermeria, dopo l’incidente nella classe di Difesa… e Harry dovrebbe essere al Ministero con Kingsley…”  
Draco sputò la risposta senza riguardi:  
“Peccato che siamo stati in infermeria solo ieri e non c’era traccia del professor Piton; non risponde nemmeno nelle sue stanze. Non so dove sia ma di certo è con Potter… anzi, a questo punto spero che sia con Potter e che quel bastardo non lo abbia lasciato solo a impazzire!”  
Granger si morse un labbro, con forza, poi disse, esasperata:  
“Ti giuro che farò il possibile per fermare questa follia! Harry non può trattare il professor Piton come un oggetto!”  
Draco sorrise tra sé perché, se c’era qualcuno che poteva davvero fare qualcosa, di certo quella era la migliore amica di Potter, e la ragazza sembrava nient’altro che determinata.  
Osò sperare che, insieme, potessero almeno riuscire a fare in modo che Potter non si accanisse su Severus.  
  
_Hogwarts, 23 Settembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Quando il calore di Severus finì, erano passati otto giorni. Meno dell’ultima volta ma comunque un numero molto alto di giorni, e Harry si sentiva distrutto, nonostante le pozioni ricostituenti.  
Lui e Severus erano rimasti nel letto per metà mattinata, languendo esausti e parlando di alcune cose che li preoccupavano.  
Non sapevano cosa fosse successo, nella scuola, dopo che si erano rinchiusi negli appartamenti di Severus, e non avevano idea di quali chiacchiere si fossero scatenate.  
Quando trovarono le forze per alzarsi, si risolsero a darsi una rassettata e a fare una colazione tardiva, prima di affrontare tutto il resto.  
Severus fece notare a Harry che sarebbe stato meglio se avesse lasciato qualche vestito di ricambio nelle sue stanze, e la sua parte Alpha lo spinse a stringere a sé il suo Omega, appagato:  
“Mi piacerà sapere che tieni qualcosa di mio, qui, sai? Credevo preferissi che io mi tenessi fuori dai tuoi appartamenti.”  
Severus, che era appoggiato a lui, languido, rispose:  
“Uhmf… Perché lo pensavi?”  
Harry arrossì appena, rendendosi conto che era ancora la prima cosa che faceva quando parlava con il suo Omega:  
“Ecco… sono sceso diverse notti per stare con te ma non mi hai mai… ehm… invitato… pensavo di non avere il permesso di entrare o…”  
Severus, che aveva la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla, si raddrizzò per guardarlo, la fronte corrugata:  
“Mi stai dicendo che non vuoi invadere la mia privacy, o qualcosa del genere, ma che non ti fai problemi a venire qua per scopare?”  
Harry sentì le guance andargli in fiamme:  
“E’… è diverso! Sono le tue stanze… ci tieni le tue cose… quando vengo qua, non è che mi metto a curiosare in giro…”  
Il suo Omega si staccò da lui e lo guardò male:  
“Non ricordavo che tu avessi rispetto per le cose altrui.” Disse freddo, e Harry sentì un brivido al ricordo del pensatoio di Severus che aveva invaso, una volta…  
“Ah… la volta del pensatoio io…” Non c’erano giustificazioni valide e Harry lo sapeva, così chinò il capo:  
“Be’, scusami per quella volta… adesso non saprei nemmeno dire perché l’ho fatto.”  
“Perché eri già un Alpha e sapevi che io ero un Omega, quindi non aveva importanza, no? Io non ho diritto a nulla e tu…” Severus gli voltò le spalle e fece un paio di passi verso il tavolo, che era già stato apparecchiato dagli elfi.  
Harry aveva sentito una vampata di rabbia e poi il suo Omega era scomparso dal Legame, e lui fu preso da una fitta di acuta mancanza. Severus stava di nuovo occludendo la sua mente.  
“Scusami. Sono ingiusto, con te. Non credo davvero a quello che ho appena detto, è solo che mi hai colto alla sprovvista, dicendo che ti sentivi non invitato, quando è ovvio che io non abbia nulla da nascondere. Non a te, comunque.”  
Harry guardò la schiena del suo Omega.  
Il Legame era vuoto eppure lui era certo che Severus stesso soffrendo per qualche ragione e lo abbracciò da dietro, gentilmente.  
“Sev, se potessi, passerei tutto il tempo vicino a te. Non ti lascerei solo nemmeno un istante, e penso che tu lo sappia perché, anche se adesso stai occludendo, io continuo a fare schifo, in quello, quindi tu lo sai, cosa provo. Non volevo dire che penso tu non mi voglia, e nemmeno insinuavo che tu abbia qualcosa da nascondere. Intendevo solo dire che tu sei un genio in molte cose, e qui tieni libri e ingredienti preziosi, ed io sono una testa di legno. Credevo non mi volessi qui perché potrei rovinare qualcosa, senza nemmeno rendermene conto. Solo quello.”  
Il suo Omega non rispose per un po’, poi si girò tra le sue braccia e disse piano:  
“Ti voglio qui. Puoi venirci quando vuoi e la parola d’accesso è ‘Prince’. Preferirei però, per quello che hai appena detto, che tu non entrassi nel mio laboratorio privato senza di me. La mia fiducia nelle tue capacità, in quel caso, è piuttosto scarsa.”  
Harry sentì gli angoli della bocca sollevarsi in un sorriso, ma poi chiese:  
“Perché occludi sempre?”  
Severus si scostò e si sedette al tavolo, prima di rispondere:  
“Perché aiuta a fermare la rabbia. Senti, mi rendo conto di quando perdo la pazienza a causa degli ormoni della gravidanza, ma non ci posso fare nulla. Occludo per cercare di essere un minimo razionale.”  
Harry si sedette e prese a giocare con la forchetta:  
“Mi sento molto… solo, quando lo fai. Mi tagli fuori all’improvviso e… fa male.” Disse puntando la forchetta al cuore, nel punto in cui sentiva quella mancanza e quel vuoto.  
Il Legame ricomparve all’improvviso, insieme a un sorriso sul viso di Severus.  
“Meglio?”  
“Molto, molto meglio.”  
  
_Hogwarts, 23 Settembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Dopo la colazione Severus fece una chiamata via camino alla Preside e chiese cosa dovevano aspettarsi, e che voci giravano per la scuola.  
Scoprirono in breve che i loro timori erano infondati perché gli studenti pensavano, semplicemente, che ci fosse stato un dissidio tra Harry e Draco, come succedeva spesso, da anni.  
La versione ufficiale era che Severus fosse rimasto leggermente infortunato e che fosse a riposo, mentre la presenza di Harry, come avevano già programmato di dire, era stata richiesta al Ministero da Kingsley.  
Appianata quella questione però, Severus ritenne opportuno affrontarne un'altra:  
“Harry, cosa intendi fare con Draco?”  
Il Legame gli rimandò una fitta di rabbia e Severus si fece attento:  
“Non lo so. So solo che se lo vedo di nuovo, vicino a te, io lo ammazzo.”  
“Harry, Draco probabilmente non era nemmeno mai stato così vicino a un Omega quasi in calore. Non voglio giustificarlo, ma credo sia piuttosto normale che sia andato in frenesia.”  
Il sentimento di odio che Severus sentiva nel Legame non scemò.  
“ **Sei mio!** ” Ringhiò Harry nella voce Alpha che non usava mai, fuori dalla camera da letto.  
Severus sentì immediatamente la sua parte Omega approvare, sinceramente appagata, mentre la sua irritazione si riaffacciava.  
“Harry…” Sibilò pericoloso, perché odiava che gli fosse ricordato in quel modo di essere nient’altro che una proprietà.  
“Scusa. Scusami.” Rispose l’Alpha contrito, come se credesse sinceramente di aver sbagliato a dire quelle parole “Però io… non riesco a fare a meno di… sentirmi… possessivo.” Poi dopo un attimo aggiunse “Lo so che è sbagliato.”  
Severus sospirò, sapendo benissimo che non era sbagliato ma solo normale.  
“Stupido Alpha, fai attenzione adesso.” Disse sollevando un dito per attirare l’attenzione di Harry, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, prima di continuare:  
“Facciamo un po’ di lezione: primo. C’è tutta la mia parte Omega che va in visibilio, quando lo dici, perché io voglio essere tuo, però sì, non mi piace che tu lo dica come se stessi parlando della tua scopa da corsa. Secondo: lo so che non puoi fare a meno di sentirti possessivo, e probabilmente anche protettivo, perché è normale che tu ti senta così. Io sono gravido e il tuo istinto è quello di difendermi, e di ribadire che sono tuo a tutti gli Alpha che si avvicinano a me. Terzo: adesso che lo sai, cerca di trovare la tua mente razionale e dimmi di nuovo cosa farai, quando incrocerai Draco nei corridoi o in classe.”  
Harry prese fiato poi, con un colpo di bacchetta, cancellò gli odori di entrambi.  
Severus, rendendosi conto che l’odore nella stanza era ancora troppo forte, essendo rimasti entrambi confinati lì per gli ultimi giorni, lanciò un incantesimo per rinfrescare l’aria.  
“Ragioni meglio, così?”  
Harry annuì appena, concentrato:  
“Allora, lui adesso sa che sono un Alpha. Probabilmente non l’ha detto a nessuno, perché nessuno parla di queste cose e perché… so che Malfoy non ha più molti amici. Immagino che potrei provare a ignorarlo e basta. Credo di poterci riuscire.”  
Severus avrebbe preferito di gran lunga che Harry e Draco si chiarissero, perché lui era sempre stato intimo con i Malfoy e, prima o dopo, avrebbe dovuto dire al suo Alpha che avrebbe preferito mantenere i contatti con loro… ma non gli sembrò il momento opportuno per chiarire quel punto, vista la disposizione d’animo di Harry.  
“Va bene. Per adesso credo che potrà bastare. Parlerò io con Draco per spiegargli che…”  
“NO! Non esiste che tu lo veda da solo!”  
Severus si diede dell’idiota. Ovvio che Harry reagisse così, dopo quello che era successo.  
“Harry, ragiona. Sono un suo professore e sarò sotto l’incantesimo cancella odori. Non succederà assolutamente nulla! Che cosa credi che potrebbe fare?”  
Harry parve imbarazzato ma solo per un attimo:  
“Lui ti vuole! Non…”  
“HARRY!” Severus alzò la voce per cercare di far capire il punto a quell’Alpha testardo e infantile, e il ragazzo si azzittì. “Harry, lui non mi vuole. E’ stato il mio odore a mandarlo in frenesia, nient’altro. Per Merlino e Morgana, è Draco! Lo vedo ogni giorno da anni!”  
Harry ribatté rapido:  
“Hai visto anche me, ogni giorno per anni!”  
Severus era esasperato, adesso:  
“Esatto! E non è mai successo niente!”  
Harry tacque come se stesse considerando la cosa, poi scandì:  
“Non potremmo fare finta che non sia successo niente? Perché gli vuoi parlare?”  
“Perché è un mio studente, e perché lo avrò in classe tutti i giorni! Che cosa dovrei fare? Smettere di parlare a qualunque Alpha che vedo solo perché tu non sei in grado di controllarti?”  
“Sì, perché no? Gli Alpha non sono tanti e…” Severus digrignò i denti, pensando a Lucius, e sputò:  
“Bene. Lo farò se tu non parlerai, mai più, a nessun Omega. Mai, per nessun motivo, ragionevole o meno.”  
Lo stupido ragazzino ci mise un momento a comprendere, poi rispose balbettando:  
“Cos… no!” Severus vide che era arrivato all’implicazione che Molly Weasley era un Omega e sorrise, sapendo di aver appena vinto la discussione.  
“No? Eppure a me da fastidio, quindi perché non mi vuoi farlo, se io accontento te sullo stesso punto?”  
Lo stupido Alpha si azzittì per un attimo poi tentò, tiepido:  
“Molly è come una madre per me e…”  
“… e sarebbe felice se le scrivessi dicendole che non vuoi che parli o mi avvicini a suo marito, perché tu lo consideri una minaccia?”  
Il viso di Harry cadde.  
“Sev, questo è un colpo basso.”  
Severus rimase rigido:  
“Sono un Serpeverde. Che cosa ti aspettavi?”  
Dopo quel confronto Harry se ne andò dalle sue stanze per nulla felice.


	24. Che cosa credi di aver capito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

  
  
_Hogwarts, 23 settembre 1998_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry, uscito dalle stanze di Severus, decise di non partecipare alle lezioni del pomeriggio e invece salì alla torre di Grifondoro a prendere i suoi libri, poi andò in biblioteca, dove pensava che probabilmente Hermione sarebbe giunta dopo le lezioni.  
C’erano solo un paio di studenti che evidentemente avevano un’ora libera, forse una delle ore di Severus, in effetti, e lui si sistemò ad un tavolo da solo.  
Ci mise poco a rendersi conto che qualcuno lo stava fissando.  
Sollevò gli occhi e vide Madama Pince puntare su di lui uno sguardo cupo, di palese disapprovazione.  
Ricordò della sua discussione con la donna, in precedenza, e si chiese se ce l’avesse con lui o con gli Alpha in generale, e se dovesse parlarle per cercare di capire...  
Non era dell’umore per una cosa del genere, non dopo la discussione con Severus.  
Lui sapeva che il suo Omega aveva ragione. Lo sapeva. Eppure aveva avuto la forte tentazione di afferrare Severus e di sbatterlo a terra, di disciplinarlo, per aver osato contraddirlo.  
Era questo che succedeva a tutti gli Alpha?  
Dovevano costantemente lottare contro questi istinti animaleschi che li rendevano meno che umani?  
E gli altri?  
Erano in grado di imbrigliare il loro lato Alpha?  
E se ci riuscivano, allora trattavano gli Omega come oggetti usando l’istinto come una facile scusa?  
Harry sospirò, pensando che avrebbe davvero avuto bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare di quelle cose, ma il pensiero di confidarsi con Arthur lo imbarazzava a morte e, l’unico altro che avrebbe potuto capire era Sirius e…  
Vide Hermione entrare in biblioteca e fece per salutarla, ma la sua amica lo squadrò per un attimo e poi gli girò le spalle e se ne andò.  
Harry sospirò, piuttosto certo che quella fosse tutta la risposta di cui aveva bisogno.  
Hermione era intelligente: o aveva capito da sola come stavano le cose o, a quel punto, aveva già ottenuto la verità torchiando Ron.  
Harry non aveva nemmeno idea se fosse arrabbiata perché lui aveva sempre taciuto, perché era un Alpha o per chissà quale altro motivo.  
Sospirò e mise via i suoi libri, che in realtà aveva considerato ben poco e, mentre lo faceva, vide Hermione tornare e arrivare fino al suo tavolo, solo per rimanere in piedi e fissarlo dall’alto in basso.  
“Prendi la tua roba e vieni con me. Dobbiamo parlare.”  
Harry fece come lei aveva chiesto perché era quello che avrebbe fatto comunque: sarebbe andato a cercarla per parlarle.  
Hermione camminò senza nemmeno guardarlo fino ad una classe vuota, poi si fermò sulla porta:  
“Entra!” Disse perentoria, e Harry non se lo fece ripetere per paura che, qualunque cosa dicesse, potesse peggiorare la sua furia.  
Non fece nemmeno in tempo a girarsi verso Hermione che si ritrovò davanti Draco Malfoy, nascosto dietro la porta e, prima ancora di comprendere quello che stava succedendo, estrasse la bacchetta, ringhiando.  
Malfoy restò immobile mentre Hermione entrava e sigillava la porta, prima di mettersi al fianco del Serpeverde, a braccia conserte.  
“Potter! Quale genere di bestia fa una cosa simile?” Chiese a quel punto Malfoy, lasciandolo interdetto.  
Harry, anche se non capiva cosa c’entrasse Hermione e perché sembrasse dalla parte di Malfoy, incassò le spalle e si preparò ad attaccare.  
Fu allora che si rese conto che il suo Legame doveva aver segnalato qualcosa a Severus, perché sentì in risposta una strana preoccupazione, che bastò a calmarlo abbastanza da dire:  
“Questo lo dovrei chiedere io a te, Malfoy! Sei andato in frenesia in aula e hai il coraggio di chiedere a me… Che cosa, esattamente?”  
Malfoy fece due passi avanti, ringhiandogli sulla faccia, senza nemmeno sfoderare la bacchetta ma scandendo con voce gelida:  
“Ti sei approfittato di lui come una bestia! Hai passato il calore con lui, anche se è già stato Rivendicato! Non che a te interessi perché, ovviamente, tutti devono inchinarsi al volere di San Potter!”  
Harry ringhiò più forte e vide, con la coda dell’occhio, Hermione sfoderare la bacchetta e puntarla su di lui.  
“E’ stato Rivendicato da me, Malfoy! Sei tu che hai cercato di saltare addosso al mio Omega, e dovresti solo ringraziare che io non ti abbia ucciso!”  
Hermione intervenne con voce alta e indignata:  
“Non ci posso credere! Stai parlando di una persona, non di un oggetto, Harry! Io non ci volevo nemmeno credere, che tu potessi ragionare così, ma è chiaro che Malfoy aveva ragione!”  
Harry non comprese quello che stava dicendo. Che cosa credeva Hermione?  
Harry tenne la bacchetta su Malfoy, che sembrava ancora disarmato, anche se era Hermione che adesso lo teneva sotto tiro.  
“Non ho mai detto che è un oggetto! Che cosa credi di aver capito?”  
Fu Malfoy a rispondere con la sua odiosa voce strascicata:  
“Hai detto che è tuo e che lo hai Rivendicato. Che cos’è successo? Il tuo amichetto Shacklebolt ti ha detto che era disponibile e tu lo hai Rivendicato, tutto compiaciuto perché potevi finalmente vendicarti per come ti ha sempre trattato?”  
Harry vide rosso. Come si permetteva quel cretino di dire certe cose? Lui non sapeva proprio niente!  
“E anche se fosse? Non sono fatti tuoi! Tu limitati a restargli lontano o…”  
“… O che cosa, Harry? Lo uccidi? Avanti, ammettilo: è quello che hai fatto? Hai preso il professor Piton come uno schiavo?” Chiese Hermione gelida, irradiando furia.  
Harry a quel tono si sgonfiò appena:  
“Piton mi ha salvato la vita un milione di volte, e tu lo sai, Hermione! Come diavolo puoi aver creduto a qualunque cosa ti abbia detto Malfoy?”  
La ragazza era rigida:  
“Non credo a quello che mi ha detto, credo a quello che vedo e a quello che sento! Hai appena minacciato Malfoy, e stavi ringhiando come un animale!”  
Harry era furioso e cominciava a esserlo anche con Hermione. Era sua amica, perché non gli aveva semplicemente parlato? Perché lo aveva portato in quell’aula dove Malfoy li aspettava?  
“Sto minacciando Malfoy perché ha cercato di aggredirlo!”  
“Io? E tu invece, che cosa hai fatto?” Chiese Malfoy gelido, e Hermione aggiunse:  
“Dimmi che non è vero, Harry, dimmi che non lo hai violentato!”  
Harry era rabbioso e frastornato e, se stava riuscendo a non attaccare Malfoy, era solo perché Hermione era lì:  
“No che non l’ho violentato!” Rispose esasperato e, con una fitta di colpa, si disse che però lo aveva fatto… prima…  
“E allora dove sei stato, negli ultimi otto giorni, Potter? Vuoi farmi credere che non hai passato il calore con lui?”  
Harry riversò il suo odio nella risposta:  
“Certo che ho passato il calore con lui! Che cos’altro avrei dovuto fare?”  
Malfoy era un Alpha, sapeva benissimo che non si lasciava un Omega da solo, durante il calore… solo, Harry non aveva idea di quanto e cosa sapesse Hermione, e gli sembrava che il Serpeverde lo stesse guidando a dire cose che la sua amica avrebbe percepito nel modo sbagliato.  
“E vuoi dirmi che lui era d’accordo, a passare il calore con te? Con lo studente che odia da sempre?”  
Il suo lato Alpha prese il sopravvento e Harry, anche se vedeva che la sua risposta sarebbe stata presa per il verso sbagliato, rispose ugualmente:  
“Sì, è quello che sto dicendo. Credete a quello che volete. Non m’interessa.”  
Harry vide gli occhi di Hermione riempirsi di un’accusa silenziosa e sentì Malfoy dirle:  
“Vedi. Lui lo crede. Gli Alpha come lui credono sempre che gli Omega siano d’accordo, anche quando è ovvio che non possa essere così!”  
Harry non voleva più ascoltarli.  
Doveva uscire da lì e allontanarsi da Malfoy, prima di fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito.  
Girò di scatto la bacchetta sulla porta e la fece saltare, poi se ne andò in fretta, quasi correndo.  
Che pensassero pure che stesse scappando, se gli faceva piacere, ma lui aveva bisogno di allontanarsi dall’odore dell’altro Alpha.  
  
_Hogwarts, 23 Settembre 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Severus cominciò la giornata di pessimo umore perché era abbastanza sicuro che la questione, tra Harry e Draco, dovesse essere appianata.  
Per il momento sembrava che Harry si fosse lasciato convincere a ignorare Draco, e Severus sperò che ci riuscisse davvero e che la cosa non finisse in un confronto, anche se non era molto ottimista in merito.  
Seguì le lezioni del pomeriggio con un umore così nero che nessuno dei suoi studenti osò fiatare, nemmeno i più imbecilli.  
Dopo le lezioni andò a farsi controllare da Madama Chips, anche se sapeva perfettamente cosa gli avrebbe detto e così non si stupì più di tanto quando la donna, con la disapprovazione negli occhi, gli disse:  
“Questa è la cosa più stupida che abbia mai visto! Sei un Maestro di Pozioni, dopotutto! Se non potevi evitarla tu, una doppia gravidanza, chi avrebbe potuto?”  
Severus non si preoccupò nemmeno di spiegare, disse solo:  
“Sono solo due mesi di differenza. Se anche nascessero insieme, sono certo che non ci sarebbero problemi.”  
La donna lo affrontò severa, come sempre faceva in questi casi:  
“Non nasceranno insieme! Niente affatto! Io so fare il mio lavoro e avrai due parti perfetti, a nove mesi, come dovrebbe essere, ma rimane una procedura pericolosa e…”  
Severus sventolò la mano.  
“Sì, va bene, grazie. Lo sapevo già.”  
Fu la cosa sbagliata da dire perché, per la successiva mezz’ora, Madama Chips gli tenne un comizio sui rischi delle doppie gravidanze, redarguendolo e peggiorando il suo umore.  
Stava uscendo dall’infermeria quando sentì il Legame tirare.  
Harry era turbato… forse a causa di una discussione con la sua amichetta so tutto.  
Avevano parlato, quella mattina, del fatto che probabilmente Granger avrebbe capito, ormai, e Harry si era aspettato un confronto…  
Poi Severus sentì la rabbia. Una rabbia molto più cocente di quella che avrebbe provato per un semplice bisticcio con l’amica e poi sentì… possesso…  
Gemette esasperato, certo che, in barba alla loro recente discussione, Harry fosse andato dritto a cercare Draco. E lo avesse trovato.  
Seguì il Legame corridoio dopo corridoio. Non era facile perché non era un incantesimo di puntamento, provava solo una sensazione di vicinanza o di lontananza a seconda del percorso che prendeva all’interno della scuola.  
Quando vide i resti di una porta esplosa invadere il corridoio, pensò di essere arrivato nel posto giusto.  
Prese la bacchetta e si avvicinò cauto alla soglia, in ascolto.  
C’erano delle voci.  
“Non ci posso credere! Non può averlo fatto! Era una bestia rabbiosa e…”  
“Nemmeno io volevo crederci, Granger, ma è chiaro che è così! Lui ha Rivendicato Piton, l’ha violentato e…”  
Severus non aveva idea del perché Granger fosse lì, o di cosa fosse successo, ma si affacciò alla soglia, la bacchetta sollevata, e scandì piano:  
“… e che cosa? Qualcosa che mi riguarda, per caso, signor Malfoy?”  
Vide Draco e Granger sollevare sguardi stupiti su di lui.  
“Severus io…” Draco sembrava imbarazzato e senza parole ma Severus non vedeva il suo Alpha nella stanza, e sapeva che era ancora furioso.  
“Che cosa è successo qui? Vi conviene che sia la verità.”  
Entrambi i ragazzi tacquero e si scambiarono occhiate, ma fu Granger a parlare:  
“Io… sono così spiaciuta… non avrei mai creduto possibile che Harry potesse fare una cosa del genere e…”  
Severus non aveva pazienza:  
“Di cosa diavolo stai parlando, Granger?”  
“Di Harry che l’ha… presa… come schiavo e… l’ha costretta… a…”  
“Zitta.” Gli intimò Severus prima di sentire il resto. Qualunque cosa credesse Granger era chiaramente farina del sacco di Draco.  
“Draco, quando ti ho detto che le cose per me andavano perfettamente bene, che cosa ti ha portato a credere che stessi mentendo?”  
L’Alpha, il cui odore aveva la traccia del recente confronto, tentennò un momento e poi rispose:  
“Credevo fosse vero, ma quando ho visto Potter… non puoi essere d’accordo! Tu lo odi. E lui odia te! In classe mi ha quasi aperto la gola! E’ un animale!”  
Severus sentì la rabbia salire, anche se non sapeva se era la sua o quella che sentiva provenire dal suo Alpha.  
“In classe sei andato in frenesia! Eri tu a essere fuori controllo, che cosa ti aspettavi che facesse? O forse pensavi che avrei preferito te, a lui?” Chiese assottigliando gli occhi e ignorando lo sguardo costernato di Granger.  
“Io… no… io sarei riuscito a controllarmi! Non avrei mai…”  
Severus si rese conto, una volta di più, di odiare gli Alpha,tutti, ma in particolar modo quelli troppo giovani e stupidi. Quella storia era andata fin troppo oltre, per i suoi gusti, e Severus decise che vi avrebbe posto fine quel giorno stesso.  
“Dov’è andato?”  
“Non lo so. Non puoi andare da lui! Se la prenderà con te e…”  
“Voi due adesso mi seguite.” Ordinò Severus perentorio e Granger aprì la bocca:  
“Co… cosa? Siamo in punizione?”  
Severus la guardò esasperato:  
“Dipenda da cosa succederà. Avanti. Seguitemi e non voglio più sentire un fiato. Da nessuno di voi due.”  
  
  
_Hogwarts, 23 settembre 1998_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry era arrivato quasi in cima alle scale che portavano alla guferia, prima di rendersi conto che Edvige era morta, così si era seduto sulle scale ed era rimasto lì.  
Voleva parlare con qualcuno che non lo giudicasse e, anche se Ron avrebbe potuto essere la scelta giusta, lui non sapeva dove si trovasse, così si era diretto verso il primo posto dove pensava di poter trovare un minimo di conforto.  
In realtà il primo posto cui aveva pensato erano stati gli appartamenti di Severus ma visto che aveva appena discusso con Malfoy, subito dopo avergli promesso che avrebbe cercato di ignorarlo…  
_Non sono stato io a cercarlo! E’ stato lui… e Hermione…_  
Ancora non sapeva cosa fosse successo, negli ultimi otto giorni, ma era piuttosto chiaro che Hermione aveva preferito credere a Draco, piuttosto che aspettare e parlarne con lui.  
_Non so nemmeno perché mi stupisco. I miei amici sembrano sempre abbandonarmi quando ho bisogno di loro. Non è la prima volta._  
Il pensiero era ingiusto, e lo sapeva, ma era stanco di sentirsi rinfacciare la sua mostruosità, e la sua inadeguatezza, da tutti.  
Lo sopportava dagli altri, dagli sconosciuti, ma quando erano i suoi amici ad accusarlo…  
“Harry, sto salendo.”  
Era la voce di Severus, e Harry si rese conto solo in quel momento che il suo Legame gli aveva detto che si stava avvicinando, solo che lui era così concentrato a commiserarsi, e a cercare di calmarsi, che non ci aveva fatto caso.  
“Sono qui.” Rispose piano, sentendo un senso di sollievo al pensiero che il suo Omega fosse così vicino.  
“Non sono solo, quindi stai calmo. Non toccare la bacchetta e stai calmo.”  
L’odore di Malfoy lo fece ringhiare ancora prima di vederlo e si alzò di scatto, teso, ma Severus gli aveva chiesto di stare calmo e Harry vide Hermione, alle spalle di Severus, prima ancora di vedere il Serpeverde.  
“Che cosa ci fanno loro, qui? Devono accusarmi di altro, oltre a quello che mi hanno già rinfacciato?” Chiese acido, anche se la presenza di Severus lo faceva sentire meglio. Meno solo.  
“Non ho idea di cosa ti abbiano detto ma sono qui per scusarsi.” Disse Severus con un mezzo sorriso, che era inteso a sdrammatizzare la situazione.  
Fu Malfoy a mandare in malora le cose:  
“Sei impazzito? Perché dovrei scusarmi con lui?”  
Harry sentì il ringhio uscirgli dalla gola ancora prima di rendersene conto, e Severus in due passi fu davanti a lui e gli afferrò la mano, che era già corsa alla bacchetta.  
“Buono, Harry.” Gli mormorò piano, adesso che gli era vicino, poi si rivolse verso Draco e, con il tono del professore scandì:  
“Qualunque cosa crediate di sapere, voi due, mi sembra chiaro che vi state impicciando di faccende che non vi riguardano. Ora vi scuserete e, in futuro, eviterete di pronunciarvi su cose di cui non sapete nulla. Non posso costringervi, ovviamente, ma per quello che le riguarda, signorina Granger, le garantisco che può aspettarsi un drastico calo dei suoi perfetti voti, non solo nella mia materia, se non lo fa in fretta. E Draco, se non sento scuse sincere uscire dalla tua bocca, subito, la prossima cosa che farò, sarà informare tua madre del tuo comportamento abominevole.”  
Harry sentì di nuovo lo stesso moto di orgoglio, per il suo forte e risoluto Omega, che aveva sentito quando aveva affrontato l’Alpha alla banca, e quella sensazione attenuò quasi tutte le altre.  
Hermione sembrava indecisa ma Malfoy ribatté:  
“Ti sta obbligando lui! Lo dici solo perché hai paura di quello che ti farebbe se ti comportassi diversamente!”  
Harry fece un passo avanti, pronto ad attaccare l’Alpha ma sentì il braccio di Severus bloccarlo e, quando si girò per guardarlo, il suo Omega sembrava molto alto, molto oscuro e davvero minaccioso, e il suo tono espresse benissimo tutte quelle cose:  
“Adesso ascoltami bene: nella mia vita non ho mai temuto proprio nessuno, Alpha o meno che fosse, e credo di averlo ampiamente dimostrato. Le tue scuse. Ora.”  
Malfoy rimase rigido e chiese lentamente, di nuovo:  
“Non lo fai perché sei costretto?”  
Harry sentì il Legame tirare e seppe che Severus stava perdendo la pazienza:  
“Merlino Draco, stai parlando di Potter! L’hanno praticamente allevato i Weasley, snebbiati la testa! E tu, Granger: è il tuo migliore amico. Credi forse che sia improvvisamente diventato un mostro?”  
Hermione parve colpita dalle parole e abbassò gli occhi per un attimo, prima di sollevarli e fissare Harry:  
“Io… Harry non mi ha mai detto nulla, ed io credevo che…”  
Harry scattò, ancora ferito dal comportamento della sua amica:  
“Che cosa credevi? Hai preferito credere a qualunque cosa ti abbia detto Malfoy prima ancora di parlarne con me!”  
Hermione adesso pareva contrita:  
“Tu non c’eri e Ron continuava a dire che dovevo smettere di chiedere. Malfoy è stato l’unico disposto a dirmi cosa stava succedendo, così io…”  
“Così tu gli hai creduto. Hai creduto a qualunque stupida cosa ti abbia detto. Fantastico.”  
A quel punto Harry decise che era troppo. Aveva lottato troppo, per tutta la vita, per essere normale, e il risultato era sempre lo stesso.  
Ora aveva Severus, aveva una casa e presto avrebbe avuto dei figli. Non gli importava più.  
“Sapete cosa c’è? Tenetevi le vostre stupide scuse e toglietevi dai piedi. Tutti e due.”  
Poi sciolse la mano da quella del suo Omega, che ancora la tratteneva, e gli disse piano:  
“Grazie per averci provato, davvero, ma non m’importa più.”  
Poi, anche se a malincuore all’idea di lasciare Severus con Draco, si sforzò e scese le scale, urtando intenzionalmente, e con forza, la spalla di Malfoy, passando.  
Se l’altro Alpha avesse reagito, almeno Harry sarebbe stato giustificato nel cercare un nuovo confronto ma Malfoy non si mosse e lui si allontanò.  
  
_Hogwarts, 23 settembre 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Era circondato da stupidi mocciosi, ecco cosa.  
Severus guardò il suo Alpha allontanarsi, sentendo che era ferito e sconvolto ben più profondamente di quanto volesse mostrare, e il suo lato Omega si ripromise che, quella sera, quando fosse sceso da lui, avrebbe fatto di tutto per alleviare la sua sofferenza.  
Era fin troppo facile, per Severus, immaginare cosa significasse per Harry il comportamento di Granger.  
C’erano ben poche persone che definisse amiche, e il solo pensiero che anche solo uno di loro potesse rivoltarsi contro di lui in quel modo…  
“Siete in punizione, entrambi, per un mese, con Gazza.” Scandì piano, indeciso se essere irritato o disgustato, poi proseguì “Con te, Draco, ne discuteremo, adesso. Seguimi.”  
Si girò e scese le scale a passo di marcia, lasciando che le sue tuniche si gonfiassero minacciosamente intorno a lui ma internamente sospirò. Ci aveva provato a sistemare le cose e forse aveva fatto più danni che altro.  
Non era capace di gestire quel genere di situazioni: Harry era un Alpha, non avrebbe dovuto essere Severus a preoccuparsi di tali cose. Per quanto sapesse che adesso Harry si sentiva ferito e tradito, sapeva anche che era forte e che si sarebbe ripreso presto. E, sperò Severus, senza danni.  
  
_Hogwarts, 23 settembre 1998_  
_Draco Malfoy_  
  
Draco scese le scale verso i sotterranei con il cuore in gola.  
Il suo padrino sembrava furioso e lui cominciò a pensare che, forse, aveva davvero frainteso qualcosa… ma che cosa? Sapeva perfettamente che Severus odiava Potter e, anche se avesse voluto cercare di ingraziarselo in pubblico, adesso erano solo loro due, quindi…  
Una volta che furono negli appartamenti del professore, Severus si girò di scatto e, con uno sguardo assassino gli disse, gelido:  
“Siedi.”  
Lui si guardò intorno per un attimo, indeciso, poi fece come gli era stato detto e tentò di parlare:  
“Senti, io non volevo causarti problemi con Potter, però…”  
“Draco, resta in silenzio e fammi parlare se non vuoi che chiami tua madre via camino.”  
La minaccia andò a segno senza problemi e gli sigillò le labbra.  
“Adesso vediamo se ho capito. Tu sei andato in frenesia in classe. Se fosse successo solo quello, non avrei dato importanza all'accaduto ma, appena hai visto Potter, lo hai affrontato come un Alpha del peggior tipo e… per che cosa? E non dire che lo hai fatto per me, perché ne avevamo già parlato e ti avevo detto che stava andando tutto perfettamente bene!”  
Draco era a metà tra l’imbarazzo e l’irritazione perché, in effetti, si era davvero comportato in quel modo e lo aveva fatto perché era preoccupato per il suo padrino ma adesso, vedendolo così arrabbiato, cominciò ad avere dei dubbi…  
“Come puoi dire che le cose vanno bene? E’ il figlioccio di Black! Io ero davvero preoccupato per te perché… lui ti odia!”  
La risposta gli uscì in tono lamentoso e quello bastò a fargli abbassare gli occhi mentre sentiva Severus sospirare.  
“Senti, Draco, per quanto ti possa sembrare strano, le cose vanno bene. Potter non è stato allevato da Black e non mi odia. Fai quello che vuoi ma metti fine a questa vostra faida infantile, perché sono anni che trovate sempre qualcosa su cui litigare ed io, di certo, non voglio essere la causa di altri combattimenti.”  
Draco vide il suo padrino abbassare le spalle, come se fosse realmente stanco e, più che altro per tranquillizzarlo, disse:  
“Va bene. Io cercherò di… di evitare Potter ma se lui…”  
“Non c’è nessun ma. Resta fuori da questa storia e, in cambio, io non chiamerò Narcissa per dirle che sei andato in frenesia. Questo è il tuo ultimo avvertimento.”  
Draco, con le guance appena rosate, assentì.  
Quando però si ritrovò nella sua stanza, da solo, continuò ad arrovellarsi sulla questione.  
Non riusciva a credere che le cose stessero andando bene come diceva il suo padrino perché… era Potter! Era molto combattuto su cosa pensare di tutta quella situazione ma decise che era ora di affrontare di petto la situazione.  
Avrebbe parlato di nuovo con Potter e, questa volta, senza nessun sotterfugio: doveva capire, una volta per tutte, come stavano le cose ed era chiaro che Severus non poteva essere onesto, su questa faccenda.  
Passò la serata rigirandosi in testa i possibili modi in cui avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi a Potter e si addormentò solo molto più tardi.  
  
_Hogwarts, 23 settembre 1998_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry era tornato alla torre di Grifondoro, dove Ron lo accolse sorridente, prima di rendersi conto che qualcosa non andava.  
“Harry, tutto bene?”  
“No.” Rispose lui secco, poi aggiunse:  
“Ho incontrato Hermione.”  
Il viso del suo amico cadde:  
“Sì, be’, lei è stata molto insistente mentre eri via e… avete litigato?”  
Harry lo fissò a denti stretti e poi chiese a bruciapelo:  
“Lo sapevi che tutto quello che può aver chiesto a te, poi lo ha domandato a Malfoy?”  
Il suo amico fece una faccia allibita:  
“Ma Malfoy… che cosa vuoi che ne sappia? Sì, so che è…” Ron si guardò intorno e, vedendo che c’erano alcuni studenti dei primi anni, vicini a loro, continuò “… so che è come te, ma di questo non sa niente, no?”  
Harry serrò i pugni.  
“A quanto pare però è riuscito a convincere Hermione che io sono una specie di mostro.”  
“Non può essere vero! Lei non capisce e…”  
Harry finì per lui:  
“… Gli ha creduto. Su tutta la linea.”  
A quel punto Harry si rese conto che almeno Ron era il solito Ron, e non voleva rischiare di perderlo, così disse piano:  
“Senti, è la tua ragazza. Non voglio tirarti in mezzo. Stanne fuori, va bene?”  
Ron sembrò rifletterci seriamente e poi disse:  
“No, non va bene. Hermione… le parliamo insieme, sono certo che capirà!”  
Harry avrebbe voluto dire di sì e sentirsi ottimista come Ron, ma non lo era perché, in fondo, sapeva perfettamente che Hermione aveva ragione: lui era un mostro e aveva violentato Severus. Non importava che ora le cose non stessero più così, lo erano state per anni!  
“Io… forse fra un po’. Adesso non me la sento. Peggiorerei le cose, davvero.”  
  
Quella sera, a cena, Harry si sedette lontano dagli amici e rimase silenzioso per tutto il pasto, lanciando solo sporadiche occhiate al tavolo dei professori. Ogni volta gli sembrava che Severus gli sorridesse appena e quello almeno lo tranquillizzò.  
Voleva solo che la serata passasse in fretta, per raggiungere il suo Omega e abbracciarlo.  
Non desiderava altro, in quel momento, solo la consolazione di sapere che almeno qualcuno lo poteva accettare per com’era, anche se era un mostro e anche se il sentimento era probabilmente artefatto dal Legame, perché era ovvio che proprio Piton non potesse né accettarlo né tantomeno amarlo.  
Dopo cena cercò di rimettersi in pari con i compiti sui quali era rimasto indietro durante l’assenza, ma senza Hermione ad aiutarlo non sapeva nemmeno a chi chiedere gli appunti, così rimase seduto da solo, cercando di leggere qualche capitolo dei libri di testo.  
Quando i suoi compagni cominciarono a salire nei dormitori, lasciando la Sala Comune vuota, Harry mise via i libri e prese il mantello, pronto a scendere da Severus.  
Quello che non si aspettava era di trovare Hermione davanti all’uscita, in piedi con le mani sui fianchi, minacciosa:  
“Dove credi di andare?”  
Harry sentì di nuovo la rabbia salire:  
“Non ti riguarda.” Rispose in un sussurro irritato, al quale lei ribatté piena di vera indignazione:  
“Non ci credo! Stai andando da lui!”  
“E anche se fosse?” Chiese Harry secco e Hermione sollevò la bacchetta.  
“No. Non te lo permetto! Non puoi usare una persona come se fosse una tua proprietà!”  
Era inutile discutere, Harry lo aveva già capito. Hermione non lo avrebbe ascoltato.  
“Mi sta aspettando. Adesso togliti.”  
“Non ti sta aspettando e di certo non ti vuole! Harry, non puoi credere davvero a quella roba!”  
Harry rimase incerto per un attimo poi, contro ogni buonsenso, chiese:  
“Quale roba? Io non so nemmeno che cosa credi di sapere, tu!”  
“Quello che dicono quei libri! Che gli Alpha credono che gli Omega esistano per compiacerli e tutto il resto! Non puoi crederci!”  
Harry voleva chiarire, lo desiderava davvero, e tentò:  
“Non ho detto che ci credo ma a lui sta bene, okay?”  
“Okay? Ti senti almeno? No che non gli sta bene, e non vedo come potrebbe! Non interessi automaticamente a tutti gli Omega solo perché sei un Alpha! Non è così!”  
Harry sentì la sua voce ringhiante rompere la gabbia e uscire:  
“E tu lo sai perché sei una grande esperta, vero? Non sai nemmeno di cosa stai parlando! Tutti gli Omega supplicano in ginocchio, per un Alpha, nessuno escluso! Il tuo amico Victor non te l’ha mai detto? Non ti ha detto di come mi ha pregato perché passassi i calori con lui? Perché lo fottessi in ogni modo che mi veniva in mente?”  
Harry si pentì delle sue parole non appena le ebbe dette. Non per Hermione, perché in quel momento sentiva solo odio, per lei, ma per Victor che invece era sempre stato solo gentile, con lui.  
La ragazza era rimasta senza parole per un attimo, poi sollevò la bacchetta:  
“Io non ti riconosco nemmeno più! E’ questo che sei sempre stato? Un tale mo…”  
La bacchetta di Hermione gli saltò dalla mano e Harry si girò di scatto, per vedere chi l’aveva disarmata.  
Si aspettava di vedere Ron, invece c’era Neville, affacciato sull’ultimo gradino delle scale.  
Non assomigliava più, per niente, al ragazzino impacciato che era stato.  
Se c’era qualcuno che la guerra aveva cambiato, era lui.  
Adesso era alto, teneva le spalle squadrate e sembrava sempre avere l’aria di chi era pronto a combattere.  
“Basta Hermione!” Scandì con tono sicuro e la ragazza lo fissò con occhi di fuoco.  
“Tu non sai cosa sta succedendo, Neville! Ridammi la bacchetta!” Ribatté lei, sorpresa dalla comparsa del compagno.  
“No. Non te la ridò la bacchetta se la vuoi puntare contro Harry.” Disse scendendo l’ultimo gradino e andando a mettersi al fianco dell’Alpha.  
Harry lo osservò incerto, non sapendo perché Neville si fosse posto dalla sua parte con tale sicurezza.  
“Te la stai prendendo con lui solo per quello che è? Lui non ha fatto niente di sbagliato, da quello che ho visto io!”  
Hermione assottigliò le labbra e si atteggiò severa, come avrebbe fatto la Preside:  
“Lui sta trattando il professor Piton come uno schiavo!”  
Harry sentì il ringhio uscirgli dalla gola ma la mano di Neville gli si appoggiò sulla spalla, come a sostenerlo:  
“Hermione, mia nonna è un Alpha e mi ha sempre detto che nessuno, che non sia un Alpha o un Omega, dovrebbe impicciarsi di certe cose. Perché devi pensare male di Harry?”  
La ragazza sembrava presa in contro piede, e Harry si sentì follemente grato di avere qualcuno che almeno non lo giudicasse… certo, c’era Ron ma Neville era… inaspettato!  
“Tu non lo hai sentito, Neville! Lui crede di poter fare quello che vuole, solo perché è un Alpha e…”  
Neville si girò di scatto verso Harry, e lui si preparò a vedere nuove occhiate di disgusto, invece Neville chiese:  
“Sei Legato?”  
Harry arrossì e annuì appena, prima di rispondere:  
“Sì, io… sì.”  
Neville gli elargì un sorriso enorme, prima di dire:  
“Be’, congratulazioni, allora!” Poi si girò verso Hermione dicendo:  
“Sentito? Sono Legati! Anche se davvero non so, come lui possa aver scelto una persona terrificante come Piton... ma è Harry. Immagino che vada bene, no?”  
Hermione, davanti al sorriso e al tono allegro di Neville, divenne ancora più impassibile:  
“Che cos’è che va bene? Che cosa importa se sono Legati o altro? Non gli hai nemmeno chiesto se il professor Piton era d’accorto, e sappiamo tutti che non poteva esserlo!”  
Neville boccheggiò un paio di volte, prima di dire:  
“E’ Harry! Io ho fiducia in lui, perché tu no?”  
Harry rispose rapido:  
“Perché Malfoy, tra tutte le persone proprio Draco Malfoy, gli ha detto che sono un mostro, e lei preferisce credere a lui, che parlare con me, anche se non so davvero il perché! Anzi, forse lo so. Forse è solo che così è più facile: le serviva qualcuno su cui riversare la sua rabbia ed io sono sempre quello diverso, quello di cui diffidare. Non importa cosa faccio, l’importante è che qualcuno trovi sempre il modo di ribadire che non sono come gli altri, giusto Hermione?”  
La ragazza sembrò per un attimo spiazzata e Neville rispose:  
“Harry, lo sappiamo che non sei come gli altri, ma non è una brutta cosa!”  
Lui sputò amaro:  
“Strano, perché da quando ho memoria, c’è sempre stato qualcuno pronto a dirmi che sono un mostro inutile. Di volta in volta cambiavano le motivazioni, ma la sostanza è sempre quella, ed io sono stanco di essere sempre il mostro. Adesso finalmente ho qualcuno che mi vuole, eppure sembra che non abbia diritto nemmeno a quello. Sembra che tutti sarebbero felici solo se sparissi e non mi facessi vedere mai più.”  
Hermione non sembrò nemmeno toccata, dalle sue parole, e rispose senza smuoversi di un millimetro dalle sue convinzioni:  
“E’ solo una montagna di menzogne! Tu ti stai solo auto convincendo che quell’uomo ti voglia, ma non è vero!”  
Harry ringhiò e fece due passi avanti, mettendosi in faccia a Hermione:  
“Te l’ho detto all’inizio: anche se fosse così, non ti riguarda! Adesso spostati.”  
Lei alzò la testa per fissarlo dritto in faccia e rispose stoica:  
“No. Ti ho detto che non mi sposto.”  
Harry vide l’incantesimo passargli a fianco e Hermione rimase immobile. Quando si girò, vide Neville con un viso colpevole:  
“L’ho solo impastoiata. Vai Harry, proverò a parlarle io… se non mi maledice quando la sciolgo!”  
Harry gli rispose con un ghigno malevolo:  
“Sarebbe piuttosto ipocrita da parte sua, lei ha fatto lo stesso con te, una volta, no?”  
Poi finalmente uscì dalla Sala Comune e si diresse verso gli appartamenti di Severus.  
  
_Hogwarts, 23 settembre 1998_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Harry era arrivato nelle sue stanze, quella sera, più abbattuto di quanto lo avesse mai visto.  
Lo aveva saputo ben prima di vederlo, perché il suo Legame glielo aveva comunicato chiaramente, ma aveva immaginato che avesse avuto un'altra discussione con Granger e non lo era andato a cercare, certo che comunque alla fine sarebbe venuto da lui.  
Era entrato senza bussare, usando la parola d’ordine che gli aveva dato quella mattina, e poi era rimasto in piedi nell’ingresso, tremante, e lo aveva guardato con occhi immensi, prima di chiedere:  
“Io non lo so più, cosa è vero e cosa no. Sono un mostro? Mi odi? Ti sto facendo del male?”  
Severus ormai aveva capito che il suo Alpha era, molto spesso, insicuro. Non era certo di come fosse possibile che lo stesso ragazzo, che tutti idolatravano come un eroe, avesse una così bassa autostima, considerando che era anche un Alpha. I fatti però erano quelli, e lui desiderava solo fare del suo meglio per rassicurarlo.  
Non era più solo la sua parte Omega a volerlo ma anche la sua mente razionale.  
Non si era scordato di essere uno dei motivi per cui il suo Alpha era orfano, e sapeva di avere ancora molto per cui fare ammenda, quando si parlava di Harry.  
“Harry, vieni qua.” Disse piano, invitandolo ad avanzare, a raggiungerlo.  
Harry scosse la testa:  
“No. Ho bisogno di saperlo. Ha ragione Hermione? Tu non mi vuoi?”  
Severus era indeciso se avrebbe più volentieri preso a schiaffi Granger o Harry, in quel momento.  
Avanzò fino al suo Alpha e lo avvolse tra le braccia:  
“Harry basta. Ne abbiamo già parlato. Non puoi reagire così ogni volta. Siamo Legati, te lo ricordi? Se ti odiassi, lo sapresti.”  
Il suo Alpha scosse la testa, appoggiata sulla sua spalla, e si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.  
“No. Tu eri legato a… a lui… e lui non l’ha mai saputo, quanto lo odiavi. Perché adesso dovrebbe essere diverso?”  
Se avesse potuto, Severus avrebbe resuscitato quel bastardo del Signore Oscuro per ucciderlo di nuovo, con le sue stesse mani. Era morto, ma il solo fatto che fosse esistito sembrava non dovergli mai più dare pace.  
“Harry,” disse Severus mettendogli una mano sotto il mento per sollevargli il viso, in modo da poterlo guardare in faccia “io occludevo la mia mente e lui faceva lo stesso con me. Io credevo che lui potesse sentirmi e dissimulavo tutto, anche i miei sentimenti ma ora non credo nemmeno più che li sentisse. Tu invece li senti, ed io cerco di non occludere, anche se è difficile perché sono abituato a farlo per tutto, anche solo per riordinare le mie idee, ma cerco di non farlo, perché so che non ti piace.”  
Harry tirò su col naso. Aveva gli occhi lucidi ma almeno non stava piangendo:  
“E’ solo che… mi sento così solo… quando lo fai.”  
Severus lo abbracciò di nuovo:  
“Sì, lo so. Lo sento, e so che tu senti che non ti odio. Avanti, adesso andiamo di là così potrai raccontarmi cosa è successo, va bene?”  
Harry annuì, e a Severus sembrò solo un bambino. Un ragazzino che aveva bisogno di un genitore, in quel momento, non di un Omega.  
_Posso essere quello che serve. Non importa._  
Spinse Harry al tavolo e gli preparò un the, allungandolo con un po’ di pozione calmante.  
“Avanti, bevi.”  
Il suo Alpha non lo guardava nemmeno, troppo timoroso di vedere disprezzo o repulsione, però prese la tazza e ne bevve un sorso.  
“Allora, adesso dimmi per bene cosa è successo.”  
Harry glielo disse.  
Gli disse che lui davvero non voleva cercare lo scontro, e Severus seppe non solo che era sincero, ma che aveva paura di averlo deluso.  
Poi gli confessò che nessuno credeva che potesse esserci altro che odio, tra loro, e Harry, singhiozzando di nuovo, gli disse che lui non lo odiava, perché aveva visto tutte le cose orribili che Voldemort gli aveva fatto e non poteva odiarlo. Severus sentì di nuovo una fitta di rimpianto, per il ragazzo che era stato costretto a vedere quelle cose, e poi il dispiacere divenne odio verso il destino e forse il mondo intero, quando Harry si scusò, mille e mille volte, adesso piangendo, per quello che era convinto di avere fatto, anche se non era mai nemmeno stato presente.  
E ancora gli spiegò che non sapeva mai se i sentimenti di Severus fossero sinceri, o se facesse e dicesse tutto per compiacerlo, perché temeva che Harry avrebbe potuto, da un momento all’altro, diventare come Voldemort, perché in fondo lo era già stato prima.  
A un certo punto le parole di Harry erano diventate un fiume in piena, e Severus lo aveva fatto spostare sul divano e lo aveva tenuto abbracciato, accarezzandogli i capelli e continuando ad ascoltarlo.  
E Harry aveva continuato a parlare, a dirgli di quanto era sempre stato solo, di quanto nessuno lo avesse mai voluto. Gli disse che prima o dopo tutti, per un motivo o per l’altro, si sarebbero accorti che era un mostro, un anormale, e lo avrebbero odiato per quello, e che non voleva che Severus lo abbandonasse e non voleva che i suoi figli fossero additati come la progenie del mostro. Dell’anormale. Del mago. Di quello che parlava ai serpenti. Di quello che era sopravvissuto quando sarebbe dovuto morire. Di quello per il quale erano morti in tanti. Di quello che era un Alpha. Di quello che lo aveva violentato. Di quello per il quale tutti provavano solo odio.  
Severus lo lasciò parlare e piangere e, alla fine, quando Harry si addormentò, lui lo fece levitare nel loro letto e si stese vicino a lui, abbracciandolo.  
Non avrebbe mai creduto che un Alpha, uno potente come Harry, potesse essere così fragile e così segnato. Aveva sempre pensato di non provare altro che odio, per gli Alpha, non sentiva nessun senso di trionfo nel vedere Harry così prostrato; si sentiva solo terribilmente in colpa perché, con tutta probabilità, era stato lui a scatenare quel mare di dolore, il giorno in cui aveva consegnato la profezia al Signore Oscuro e aveva condannato a morte i Potter.  
La sua parte Omega però, gli stava dicendo che era orgoglioso del suo Alpha.  
Poteva aver pianto ed essersi sfogato con lui ma era forte, così forte che era sopravvissuto a tutto quello che il destino gli aveva messo davanti.  
Severus non era certo che, al posto di Harry, sarebbe riuscito a fare altrettanto.

  



	25. Cosa ne pensi dei babbani?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

  
_Villa Malfoy, 22 dicembre 1974_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Gli ultimi giorni erano stati folli, per Severus.  
Aveva letto e visto abbastanza, su quello che il Mondo Magico pensava di Alpha e Omega e adesso, i coniugi Malfoy, avevano stravolto le sue convinzioni.  
Purtroppo ci aveva messo molto poco a capire che erano un’eccezione, non certo la regola.  
Un’eccezione molto rara e molto malvista, da quello che gli avevano detto.  
La signora Malfoy, Narcissa, era entrata in calore la sera prima, mentre erano tutti a cena, e adesso Severus era solo, con tutta la villa a sua disposizione salvo gli appartamenti privati della coppia.  
Lucius non si era visto per tutta la giornata ma Severus era stato avvertito che sarebbe rimasto solo fino alla fine del calore, quindi non se ne stupì.  
La villa aveva una biblioteca enorme e un laboratorio di pozioni attrezzato e rifornito meglio di Hogwarts, e con quello lui non avrebbe faticato a intrattenersi, senza problemi, per qualche giorno.  
Era strano pensare che avrebbe dovuto essere in calore e non lo era.  
La sua parte Omega gli diceva che era tutto sbagliato ma gli sembrava che fosse più facile ignorarla, ora che era sotto soppressori.  
Illegali o meno, aveva deciso che ne avrebbe preparato degli altri, e che li avrebbe sempre portati con sé, in prossimità del calore, per ogni evenienza.  
Succedesse quello che succedesse, preferiva le conseguenze, al rischio per la sua sanità mentale.  
Mentre curiosava per la grande biblioteca, quella sera, osservando più che altro le coste dei vari libri, indeciso su cosa leggere, si ritrovò a chiedersi come fosse possibile che i Malfoy fossero così… strani.  
Lucius Malfoy era un Alpha, eppure non sembrava avere l’intenzione di sottomettere la sua Omega, e Narcissa era… scatenata e imbarazzante.  
Durante la cena, la prima sera, la donna aveva chiesto, senza troppo tatto:  
“Allora, il mio cugino meno preferito dov’è andato, per le feste?”  
“Dai Potter, credo.” Rispose Severus, abbastanza sicuro che non fosse un segreto o altro.  
“Ma certo, dal suo amichetto imbecille quanto lui. Zia Dorea è davvero stupida, a lasciare che suo figlio e suo nipote si comportino in quel modo… e zio Orion dovrebbe davvero decidersi a sbattere quel cretino fuori dalla famiglia!”  
Severus non aveva capito nemmeno la metà del discorso, ignaro dei collegamenti della famiglia Black.  
“Cissa, amore, Severus credo faccia fatica a seguirti, sai?”  
L’Omega fece roteare la forchetta:  
“Tranquillo, nemmeno Lucius capisce il mio albero genealogico… incredibile, visto che ne fa parte, ma comunque… dimmi, Severus, è la prima volta che l’imbecille ti lascia da solo?”  
Severus non vide motivo di mentire:  
“Seconda.”  
Narcissa fece una faccia cattiva:  
“Seconda.” Sembrò meditare per un attimo, poi disse piano: “Lucius, amore, sento come questo desiderio di… trovare un modo più sottile, per notificare il mio dispiacere al cugino Sirius, che semplicemente trattenere qui con noi il caro Severus. Hai idee?” Poi prese un boccone di arrosto e lo addentò con una certa cattiveria.  
“Intende che vuole fargli del male, sai?” Puntualizzò Lucius alla volta di Severus e Narcissa ribatté rapida:  
“Lo sa. A lui di certo non dispiace. Lui lo odia!”  
Severus sentì di dover dire qualcosa:  
“Non ho detto di odiarlo.”  
Narcissa lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso:  
“Non ce n’è bisogno. Il cugino Sirius odia tutto quello che rappresenta la sua famiglia ma crede, alla follia, in quello stupido libro di Corvus Black, quindi è ovvio che tu lo odi.”  
Severus la guardò interrogativo.  
“Non sai del libro? Davvero non te lo ha sventolato, tutto tronfio, sotto il naso?”  
Severus scosse la testa e Narcissa sospirò teatralmente.  
“No, immagino di no. Lascia stare. Fai finta che non abbia detto nulla.”  
Adesso però Severus era curioso… e se poi la cosa lo riguardava… se Narcissa pensava che lui odiasse Black, a causa di quel libro…  
“Potrei sapere comunque di che libro si tratta?”  
Narcissa assottigliò le labbra e non rispose, e Lucius intervenne:  
“Senti Severus, Narcissa ha davvero parlato a sproposito. Non è un argomento adatto a una cena…”  
“Addestramento e allevamento delle cagne da monta. Ecco che libro. Il testo sacro degli Alpha Black.” Sputò Narcissa con cattiveria, poi aggiunse “Non lo troverai da nessuna parte. Esiste solo nella biblioteca dei Black e, se pensi che il titolo sia esplicativo, ricrediti: il testo è peggio. Ho cercato di bruciarlo, una volta, ma quel dannato affare è resistente…”  
Severus era trasecolato: capiva che un testo, con un titolo del genere, non facesse ben sperare, ma bruciarlo?  
“Ha… hai cercato di bruciarlo?”  
Narcissa finì l’arrosto e si pulì le labbra nel tovagliolo prima di rispondere, tornando ai suoi modi vezzosi:  
“Oh, io e Lucius ci eravamo appena fidanzati per la seconda volta e sai… quell’affare mi aveva resa un po’ nervosa!” Poi aggiunse una risatina infantile, falsa come una moneta da due galeoni.  
Severus, incerto su come procedere, cercò di cambiare argomento:  
“Vi siete fidanzati più di una volta?”  
“Be’ certo! Eravamo promessi dalla nascita, ma ovviamente il fidanzamento è stato rotto quando Lucius è diventato un Alpha. Ci siamo fidanzati di nuovo non appena è stato chiaro che ero un Omega… non che avessi grandi dubbi, in merito. Io volevo sposare quel bel tomo lì fin da quando ho memoria!”  
Severus era incerto, perchè era chiaro che fossero cose da purosangue, così non volle commentare per paura di offendere. Lucius aggiunse:  
“Sono andato in panico, quando sono diventato un Alpha. Io e Narcissa eravamo sempre stati convinti che ci saremmo sposati subito dopo Hogwarts e, l’idea che le cose non andassero così, potrebbe avermi… uhm… reso un po’ instabile.”  
“Intende che ha cercato di dare fuoco all’aula di trasfigurazione, sperando di essere cacciato dalla scuola e diseredato, così da non avere l’obbligo di dare un erede alla famiglia e potermi sposare lo stesso… sono arrivata giusto in tempo per fermarlo!”  
Severus adesso era divertito e stranamente interessato… quei discorsi erano un po’ come delle confidenze… come qualcosa che avrebbero detto degli amici:  
“E come ha… hai fatto?”  
“Mi ha stordito.” Rispose Malfoy. “Era al secondo anno, non conosceva gli schiantesimi e…”  
“… gli sono arrivata alle spalle e gli ho dato un colpo in testa con una mazza da Quidditch!” Rise Narcissa e Severus chiese:  
“E perché avevi una mazza da Quidditch?”  
“Perché non si sa mai, quando una ragazza potrebbe averne bisogno, no?” Rispose sorniona e Lucius aggiunse:  
“E con questo vuole dire che mi ha seguito e, credendo che volessi fare una stupidaggine, si è armata. Non darle mai le spalle, Severus, non ha più dodici anni. Le mazze da Quidditch, adesso, sarebbero la cosa meno pericolosa che potrebbe succederti!”  
Severus rise. Erano strani, e Narcissa non faceva altro che dire o fare cose che lo mettevano a disagio, ma erano a loro modo divertenti!  
“Poi vi siete fidanzati di nuovo?” Chiese, curioso di capire come mai l’avessero fatto, visto che un Alpha non aveva nessun bisogno di fidanzarsi con un’Omega, né tantomeno sposarla, per averla.  
“Quello scimmione di Lucius ha avuto una mezza crisi isterica ma io gliel’ho detto subito, di mettersi tranquillo! Aveva tredici anni, per Merlino! Nemmeno suo padre gli avrebbe imposto di sposarsi prima di finire la scuola, e io ero certa che sarei stata un’Omega, quindi…”  
“Come facevi ad esserne certa?” Chiese Severus, che non aveva mai saputo ci fossero segni particolari.  
“Studio… ho studiato tutti gli alberi genealogici di famiglia ed era ovvio. C’è un ciclo… una specie, almeno. Io e Lucius avremo un figlio Alpha, per esempio, anche se è inconsueto, per una coppia come la nostra. Ma secondo le probabilità…”  
“Non… non avete figli?”  
Severus se lo era chiesto, visto che Narcissa era ovviamente un Omega e i Malfoy erano sposati, ma aveva pensato che i bambini fossero con delle balie, perché di certo i Malfoy potevano permettersi qualcuno che badasse ai figli, mentre loro intrattenevano ospiti.  
Alla sua domanda seguì uno strano silenzio poi Lucius, visto che entrambi avevano insistito per essere chiamati per nome, tossicchiò:  
“Uhm… è che… siamo giovani e… credo che magari… in futuro…”  
Narcissa, che aveva perso il suo sorriso, aggiunse freddamente:  
“Oh, diglielo. Tanto è a Serpeverde, lo verrà a sapere comunque, prima o dopo. Probabilmente glielo dirà quel cretino del cugino Sirius.”  
Severus aveva compreso di aver sbagliato domanda ma non era certo del motivo.  
Lucius rispose di getto, senza prendere fiato:  
“Siamo… imparentati. Strettamente.”  
Severus non capì il problema. Tutti i purosangue erano parenti, in un modo o nell’altro, dopotutto.  
Fu Narcissa a dettagliare:  
“Stessa madre. Padri diversi.”  
Fratellastri? Ecco… quello era davvero strano anche per il Mondo Magico.  
“Oh, non fare quella faccia scandalizzata, Severus! Nessuno ci ritiene imparentati, dopotutto!” Aggiunse Narcissa con tono leggero, poi Lucius dettagliò:  
“Gli Omega non sono considerati, ai fini della discendenza. Quindi non siamo considerati parenti.”  
A quello Narcissa aggiunse cupa:  
“Solo che la natura se ne frega di quello che dicono i maghi. I nostri geni odiano una familiarità così stretta e quindi noi… dovremo impegnarci un po’ più del normale, per avere dei figli, ma Lucius ha ragione, siamo giovani, non c’è fretta!” La nota finale fu allegra ma Severus si rese conto che l’argomento li faceva soffrire e non disse altro.  
  
_Villa Malfoy, 25 dicembre 1974_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Era piuttosto certo che fosse stata, fino a quel momento, la miglior vacanza di Natale di sempre.  
Villa Malfoy aveva tutto quello che potesse desiderare e anche l’essere da solo non lo disturbava.  
Aveva scritto a Lily, il giorno prima, per farle gli auguri e per raccontarle, in toni entusiastici, dove si trovava.  
La lettera che aveva scritto per lei, in precedenza, era stata bruciata con non poca rabbiosa gioia e, adesso, davvero non si spiegava come avesse potuto pensare di togliersi la vita.  
Era stato un pensiero stupido, dettato solo da una pianificazione sbagliata, ma che poteva essere corretta per il futuro, e di quello doveva ringraziare Lucius e la sua provvidenziale idea di fargli prendere i soppressori.  
La sera prima, mentre si trovava nella biblioteca della Villa, era incappato in quelli che, evidentemente, erano gli studi di Narcissa sull’albero genealogico dei Black: ne era rimasto così colpito che la lettura dei suoi numerosi e prolifici appunti, lo aveva assorbito per quasi tutto il tempo. Sebbene fosse il giorno di Natale, si era alzato in fretta, sicuro di voler raggiungere la biblioteca per continuare la lettura, visto che non si era permesso di portare in camera gli incartamenti messi insieme dalla donna.  
Purtroppo qualcosa lo fermò: un grosso gufo marrone era posato sul davanzale della finestra e sembrava attenderlo.  
Non era certo che fosse per lui, visto che nessuno sapeva dove si trovava, ma pensò che potesse essere una risposta da parte di Lily, poi aggrottò la fronte incerto e vide che portava un regalo.  
Severus afferrò il suo unico regalo di Natale con un largo sorriso.  
Adesso era certo che provenisse da Lily.  
Non si sarebbe potuto sbagliare nemmeno volendo perché erano anni, che l’unica a fargli regali era la sua migliore amica.  
Aprì il pacchetto e trovò l’ultimo numero del ‘mensile del pozionista’, insieme a un grosso pacco di caramelle di Mielandia.  
Gli dispiaceva non aver mandato nulla a Lily, perché anche se non aveva mai molti soldi cercava sempre di ingegnarsi per donare qualcosa alla ragazza, mentre quest’anno, con tutto quello che era successo, non ne aveva avuto né il tempo né le forze.  
Adesso però era lì, a Villa Malfoy, con un grosso laboratorio di pozioni a sua disposizione, e pensò che avrebbe potuto preparare qualcosa per lei.  
Si affrettò verso la grande biblioteca, gli studi di Narcissa ormai dimenticati, e cominciò a scartabellare tutti i libri di pozioni che trovò, alla ricerca di qualche buona idea.  
Alla fine trovò quello che avrebbe fatto al caso suo: Felix Felicis, una pozione che avrebbe potuto dare, a chiunque, una giornata perfetta.  
Per un po’ meditò se distillarne un po’ anche per se stesso ma poi abbandonò l’idea, perché sapeva che una giornata, di felicità artefatta e buona fortuna, avrebbe solo avuto l’effetto di lasciarlo costernato e avvilito, appena la sua normalità gli fosse ricaduta addosso.  
Lavorò alla pozione con attenzione e, quando arrivò la sera, si rese conto che non aveva sprecato nemmeno un pensiero per Black, negli ultimi giorni.  
Sorrise tra sé, sicuro che una biblioteca e un laboratorio come quello dei Malfoy, e un sacco di tempo a sua disposizione per poterlo usare, fossero la sua personale ricetta della Felix Felicis, e senza nessun’effetto collaterale, per di più.  
Il pensiero però lo rimise di pessimo umore, non appena gli sovvenne che lui non avrebbe mai potuto avere un laboratorio, e nemmeno una casa sua, se era per quello, perché era a sua volta solo un oggetto.  
Sentì una vampata di rabbia invaderlo ma, siccome sapeva che era inutile inveire contro il destino, scacciò il sentimento e si avviò verso la sua camera, dove gli elfi gli avrebbero portato da mangiare tutto quello che avesse voluto.  
  
_Villa Malfoy, 26 dicembre 1974_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Severus era rimasto nel laboratorio di pozioni per quasi tutto il giorno perché quel posto aveva la capacità di tranquillizzarlo e di farlo sentire se non proprio felice, almeno più rilassato.  
Solo verso sera si ricordò dell’interessante ricerca di Narcissa, così si avviò verso la biblioteca a passo spedito.  
Non lo fece apposta ma, quando passò davanti a uno dei salotti piccoli, sentì delle voci e il suo nome, così si bloccò e, anche se sapeva che era riprovevole, origliò quello che i coniugi Malfoy, che evidentemente erano ricomparsi, si stavano dicendo.  
“… Severus è solo un ragazzino, Lucius.”  
“Lo so, lo so! Però è brillante! Ha modificato la formula dei soppressori! Non l’aveva mai nemmeno miscelata, prima, ma è stato in grado di produrla meglio di chiunque altro!”  
A Narcissa sfuggì un singhiozzo e poi disse con voce rotta:  
“In pratica mi stai dicendo che è un piccolo genio… e di certo a Sirius deve dare fastidio, che sia più intelligente di lui…”  
“E’ il migliore del suo anno, me lo ha detto Irma e Horace lo ha confermato.”  
Ci fu un altro verso strozzato da parte dell’Omega che disse, così piano che quasi Severus non sentì:  
“… e Sirius voleva farlo impazzire. Ne sono certa. E’ quello che fanno i Black, lo sai. Ti prego, trova un modo…”  
“Che cosa posso fare? Questa volta l’ho invitato qui ma non è una soluzione che possiamo attuare di nuovo, e Irma mi ha scritto solo perché temeva che seguisse le orme di sua sorella, se fosse rimasto da solo per il calore.”  
Severus aggrottò la fronte: quindi era stata Irma a far comparire Lucius sulla sua strada? Per un momento fu indeciso se essere arrabbiato, perché la bibliotecaria aveva tradito le sue confidenze, o sollevato dal sapere che, di nuovo, una persona che non gli doveva niente aveva fatto, per lui, più di chiunque altro.  
Perso in quelle constatazioni Severus mancò una parte del discorso:  
“… presentarglierlo.” Finì la voce di Lucius e Narcissa ribatté:  
“Non sai che tipo di Alpha sia! E se fosse peggiore?”  
“Con te si è sempre comportato da gentiluomo, Cissa.”  
L’Omega sembrò meditare sull’affermazione, poi rispose:  
“Gli servi. E’ ovvio che sia gentile con me, se ti vuole dalla sua parte!”  
“E’ un uomo intelligente! Capirà che Severus ha delle potenzialità che possono essere utilizzate in modo migliore, se gliene viene data la possibilità!” Argomentò Lucius e la moglie rispose:  
“Severus è mezzosangue e questo potrebbe essere un problema.”  
Lucius rispose secco:  
“Per una volta, usiamo gli svantaggi a nostro favore, Cissa! Il suo sangue non conta, essendo un Omega. Possiamo presentare la cosa in questo modo!”  
“Vero.” Rispose asciutta la donna e poi aggiunse: “Dov’è, comunque?”  
Severus non aspettò di sentire la risposta ma si allontanò piano e tornò in laboratorio, dove si concesse di considerare quello che aveva sentito.  
A quanto pareva Irma aveva fatto intervenire Lucius in suo aiuto e, a sua volta, Malfoy e sua moglie, anche se non avevano nessun obbligo verso di lui,stavano pensando ad un modo per aiutarlo a sfuggire a Black.  
Severus non riusciva a credere che fossero realmente disinteressati: dovevano avere un tornaconto che lui non riusciva a vedere, immaginò.  
Sembrava stessero pensando di presentarlo a un altro Alpha, uno che fosse migliore di Black, anche se, dalle parole di Narcissa, nemmeno loro erano molto convinti di quella soluzione…  
Se avessero chiesto il suo parere, lui si sarebbe detto disposto ad avere qualunque Alpha che non volesse farlo impazzire… anche se con Black almeno aveva la possibilità di restare a Hogwarts, per il momento, e anche quello era un fattore che non voleva sottovalutare, ma a che cosa gli sarebbe servito, essere a scuola, se fosse diventato un mentecatto?  
Sentì un rumore sulla soglia e si girò, anche se già immaginava che sarebbe stato Lucius, che infatti era entrato nella stanza in quel momento:  
“Ciao Severus, buon Natale, anche se un po’ in ritardo…”  
“Ah… grazie… altrettanto.” Rispose Severus impacciato, incerto su cosa avrebbe dovuto dire.  
Era educato chiedere come fosse andato il calore? C’era forse un’etichetta che riguardava situazioni di questo genere?  
Non sapendolo preferì tacere, leggermente a disagio, e l’Alpha chiese:  
“Ti piacciono davvero molto, le pozioni, a quanto vedo…”  
Lui annuì e Lucius, guardando curioso il calderone che stava sobbollendo, chiese:  
“Che cosa contiene?”  
“Felix Felicis… ehm… avevate detto che potevo usare tutto quello che si trovava in laboratorio, così io…”  
Lucius lo guardò con uno sguardo strano e poi lo interruppe:  
“Felix Felicis? E credi che stia venendo bene?”  
Severus sollevò le spalle, poi ammise:  
“Perfetta. Sarà perfetta.”  
“Sei molto sicuro di te.” Dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata alla ricetta, nel libro ancora aperto sul tavolo, Lucius aggiunse: “Qui dice che solo un Maestro di Pozioni dovrebbe provare a mescere la Felix Felicis… fatta da un dilettante potrebbe avere effetti nocivi, e tu sei solo al quarto anno, Severus, non hai ancora nemmeno preso i tuoi GUFO…”  
Severus strinse le labbra e, dopo un momento, annuì:  
“Ne sono consapevole però…”  
Le pozioni erano la sua cosa… quella in cui non sbagliava mai perché… non sapeva perché, ma aveva sempre avuto una specie di intuito che gli diceva infallibilmente come lavoravano gli ingredienti insieme, così disse in tono orgoglioso:  
“… però io so quello che faccio. Ci sono… sfumature in un certo senso, intorno agli ingredienti, ed io credo di essere piuttosto bravo a intuire come utilizzarle al meglio.”  
Lucius lo guardò serio e poi chiese:  
“Sfumature?”  
Severus annuì e precisò:  
“Sì, io li vedo come se fossero maghi o streghe. Hanno le stesse… non so… vibrazioni?”  
L’Alpha ci pensò per un momento e poi disse:  
“Severus, se io non fossi nella stanza, o se fossi nascosto, tu sapresti comunque che sono qua? Sentiresti la mia… vibrazione?”  
Severus era un po’ incerto su cosa volesse sapere Lucius ma rispose:  
“Non lo so. Sono, come hai detto prima, al quarto anno, non sono ancora bravo in quello, soprattutto con tante altre cose magiche intorno, come qui, o a Hogwarts…”  
“Vieni con me!” Disse veloce Lucius, con voce tesa, e Severus ebbe la brutta sensazione di aver detto la cosa sbagliata ma lo seguì.  
Attraversarono il maniero a passi rapidi, finché non giunsero al salotto dove si trovava Narcissa, che stava dando disposizioni ad un elfo per la cena.  
“Cissa, amore, questa la devi sentire!” Disse Lucius agitato e l’Omega sollevò gli occhi su di lui, facendo una smorfia con le labbra:  
“Spero che sia qualcosa di divertente, Lucius! Non sono dell’umore per una buffonata!”  
Il padrone di casa si avvicinò e poi indicò Severus, che era rimasto impalato alcuni passi indietro, con voce quasi orgogliosa:  
“Sente la magia! Severus sente la magia!”  
Entrambi a quel punto lo fissarono e Severus si sentì molto a disagio mentre rispondeva:  
“E’… che cosa c’è di sbagliato?”  
Narcissa gli si avvicinò con un sorriso solare e rispose allegra:  
“Oh, non c’è niente di sbagliato! Proprio niente! E’ un dono raro, che avranno forse uno o due maghi, in vita al momento! E tu la senti davvero? Ne sei sicuro?”  
Severus era spiazzato e faticava a comprendere, quindi mormorò:  
“Non lo so. Io…”  
“Facciamo una prova!” Disse Lucius con genuino entusiasmo nella voce: “Esci dalla stanza un attimo, per favore!”  
Severus, confuso, uscì e si fermò nel corridoio fino a quando, un momento più tardi, fu richiamato.  
“Allora, c’è un elfo domestico che si è reso invisibile, in questa stanza, sapresti dire dov’è?” Chiese Narcissa con occhi scintillanti e Severus si morse un labbro.  
“Non… io non sono davvero bravo in questa cosa…”  
La signora Malfoy lo incitò:  
“Su, almeno prova!”  
Severus si guardò intorno finché non gli sembrò di vedere qualcosa, come una specie di distorsione nell’aria, vicino al camino.  
“Di fianco al cesto della legna, vicino al camino, credo…”  
“Dobby, compari!”Ordinò Lucius e l’elfo apparve esattamente dove Severus aveva detto, mentre Narcissa si portava le mani alla bocca, concedendosi un acuto:  
“Oh Salazar! Lo sai davvero fare! E’ meraviglioso!”  
Severus disse, arrossendo appena:  
“Io non… credevo che… tutti lo sapessero fare. Non sapevo fosse strano…” Concluse mentre Narcissa si avvicinava e lo abbracciava stretto, mettendolo a disagio e dicendo stridula:  
“E’ un dono raro! Sei davvero un ragazzo speciale!”  
  
Nonostante l’entusiasmo per le sue doti, fu solo durante la cena che il signor Malfoy accennò al discorso che davvero interessava Severus:  
“Severus, tu sei uno studente molto dotato, a quanto dice Horace e, con questa tua dote, sarebbe un peccato se non potessi sviluppare il tuo potenziale…”  
Oh, di quello Severus era certo, ma era il resto che lo interessava, la possibilità di una soluzione…  
Narcissa intervenne:  
“Lucius sta cercando di dirti che, con tutta probabilità, il mio caro cugino, molto presto ti farà lasciare la scuola e ti rinchiuderà nell’orribile casa dei suoi genitori.” Poi, dopo un attimo in cui Severus la vide stringere la forchetta con così tanta forza da farsi sbiancare le nocche, aggiunse:  
“Se non l’ha ancora fatto è perché odia la sua famiglia, e non vuole dare loro la soddisfazione di accettare il suo ruolo di erede…”  
Lucius riprese:  
“I Black minacciano di diseredarlo, se non farà quello che vogliono, e immagino che lui potrebbe decidere, per rientrare nelle loro grazie, di presentarti come suo Omega ai genitori, a garanzia che accetterà il suo ruolo di capofamiglia e che darà una discendenza alla famiglia.”  
Severus rabbrividì al pensiero orribile di poter essere rinchiuso in una casa a impazzire, costretto a partorire uno dopo l’altro i figli dell’Alpha.  
“Per questo io e Cissa pensavamo che…” Lucius sembrava indeciso ma poi continuò “… potresti cercare un altro Alpha. Uno che ti Legasse, in modo che Black non potesse più avere pretese su di te.”  
Severus non era certo che la soluzione fosse di suo gradimento, perché sapeva che un Legame era permanente e, se un altro Alpha si fosse dimostrato peggiore di Black, a quel punto non avrebbe più avuto vie di fuga…  
“Io non conosco altri Alpha.” Rispose semplicemente Severus, omettendo di nominare Travers, e Narcissa disse:  
“Noi ne conosciamo uno. Non siamo certi delle sue idee in merito ma, fino a questo momento, si è dimostrato di mentalità piuttosto aperta, e pensavamo che Lucius potrebbe chiedere il suo pensiero in merito. E’ una persona che sta guadagnando grande influenza, un uomo che di sicuro un moccioso come mio cugino non sarebbe così folle da sfidare.”  
Severus passava gli occhi, incerto, da uno all’altra, mentre Lucius continuava in vece della moglie:  
“Soprattutto, questa persona tiene in grande considerazione i giovani dotati, quindi potrebbe essere nel tuo interesse fare la sua conoscenza…”  
Severus non sapeva cosa dire ma pensò che, comunque, conoscere quest’uomo non sembrava un rischio: sarebbero passati tre mesi, prima del suo prossimo calore, quindi di certo non poteva essere Legarlo prima di allora, nemmeno se avesse voluto…  
“E’ molto gentile, da parte vostra, preoccuparvi per me. Io ve ne sono grato e non vedo niente di male nel conoscere questa persona ma già così, per il fatto che mi avete invitato qui e che Lucius mi ha fatto prendere i soppressori… io vi devo molto e non so come sdebitarmi..:” Disse piano, cercando di sembrare realmente grato.  
Lucius lo osservò con occhi calcolatori e poi disse:  
“La realtà è che io ho un interesse particolare nel restare nelle buone grazie di questo Alpha e, se tu gli piacessi, a me andrebbe il merito di averi presentato. Sarebbe una buona cosa, per i miei affari.”  
Narcissa aggiunse in tono molto più leggero:  
“E io avrei avuto la soddisfazione di mettere il caro Sirius in una posizione scomoda. Potrei rinfacciare alla sua famiglia che si è lasciato sfuggire il suo stesso Omega Rivendicato, e quello garantirebbe la sua cancellazione dall’albero genealogico dei Black, cosa che mi riempirebbe, sinceramente, di gioia!”  
Severus era curioso di capire per quale motivo quell’Omega serbasse tanto rancore per Black e, poiché sembrava che lui sarebbe stato lo strumento della sua personale vendette, voleva sapere:  
“Perché lo odi? Non è il tuo Alpha e avete detto che voi state ins…” Non riuscì a finire la frase perché il ringhio basso di Lucius lo interruppe, facendogli gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
Era un suono che non aveva mai sentito prima, non con quel tono minaccioso e venato di violenza, e si girò di scatto ad osservare l’Alpha, temendo di aver finalmente trovato le parole giuste per trasformarlo in un mostro come gli altri, invece che nella persona premurosa che sembrava essere.  
“Buono Lucius, buono.” Disse Narcissa con un sorrisetto, arrotolando il tovagliolo prima di sbatterglielo sulla testa. “Se ti comporti da bestia, ti tratterò da bestia, sappilo!” Disse ridacchiando e poi,evidentemente vedendo l’espressione preoccupata di Severus, aggiunse.  
“Hai spaventato il nostro ospite, stupido Alpha!”  
Severus aveva osservato l’interazione a bocca aperta, sicuro che ora sarebbe scoppiata una lite in cui anche lui, come Omega, avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.  
Invece Lucius si ricompose e abbassò gli occhi sul piatto con un mezzo sorriso:  
“Scusami Severus, purtroppo non è solo Narcissa ad avere poca simpatia per il tuo Alpha.”  
Era destinato a Black, quel ringhio rabbioso?  
Severus era ancora incerto ma cercò di scusarsi:  
“Io non… scusatemi, non volevo fare una domanda importuna.”  
“Oh, non lo era, non ti preoccupare!” Risuonò falsa la risposta di Narcissa, che poi continuò: “E’ solo che a Lucius non piace ricordare che il caro cugino ha cercato di mettermi la mani addosso.”  
“Narcissa, smettila di dirlo.” Rispose in tono cattivo Lucius e sua moglie gli sorrise conciliante, mentre Severus si rendeva conto che si era appena cacciato in un vespaio e, adesso, doveva fare del suo meglio per tirarsene fuori:  
“Mi… mi stavate dicendo di questo altro Alpha?” Chiese sperando che bastasse per calmare le acque.  
Narcissa e Lucius si guardarono per un attimo e poi, apparentemente dal nulla, Lucius chiese:  
“Che cosa ne pensi dei babbani, Severus?”  
La domanda lo aveva preso in contropiede e non era sicuro di cosa volesse sapere l’Alpha, quindi si mantenne vago.  
“Mio padre è babbano, vivo con i babbani.”  
A Severus parve che Lucius si stesse accigliando e lui si sentì come se stesse per fallire un importante test, così, in un moto di onestà, al pensiero di suo padre, disse di getto:  
“Li odio.”  
Lucius lo scrutò attentamente e poi parlò scandendo bene le parole:  
“Io e Narcissa facciamo parte di un certo gruppo di persone; perlopiù siamo una rappresentanza di maghi e streghe purosangue, anche se ci sono alcune eccezioni, che pensano che dovremmo togliere dalle posizioni di comando quelle persone che sono troppo… affezionate ai babbani, diciamo.”  
Entrambi stavano valutando attentamente Severus, che rimase impassibile, così Narcissa continuò:  
“In questo gruppo molti vorrebbero limitare l’ingresso ai maghi purosangue ma in realtà è beneaccetto chiunque condivida le nostre idee, e immagino che sia inutile ricordarti che, in quanto Omega, la tua discendenza non viene generalmente considerata.”  
Severus comprese fin troppo chiaramente che gli stavano dicendo che, essere mezzosangue, era svantaggioso, in questo contesto, e che sarebbe stato preferibile, per lui e per loro, sorvolare il più possibile sul quel particolare.  
Era chiaro che si trovava al tavolo con due Serpeverde, per come avevano evidentemente approntato il discorso per renderglielo più piacevole, ma Severus non aveva bisogno di incentivi per sentire una certa simpatia per determinati modi di pensare… non dopo aver passato l’ultima estate a casa, con un padre babbano spregevole e una madre strega che non aveva la volontà di cambiare le cose, anche se ne aveva il potere.  
Era rimasto così disgustato, dal comportamento di sua madre, che non solo adesso odiava in generale la maggior parte dei babbani ma provava vero risentimento anche verso quei maghi che, potendo fare qualcosa, non muovevano un dito.  
“Io… mia madre è una strega e, da quello che mi ha sempre detto, era piuttosto versata in diverse arti magiche, da giovane, ma è rimasta talmente invischiata con il mondo babbano da non avere più la forza, o il coraggio, di toccare una bacchetta, se non in casi… estremi… così, vedete, io provo una forte repulsione per questo genere di persone. Per quelli che, preferendo i babbani, mettono a rischio anche il Mondo Magico… il loro stesso sangue, a volte.”  
La dichiarazione era stata calibrata per non rivelare niente di compromettente ma per rendere chiare, con buona approssimazione, le sue idee.  
Lucius e Narcissa sorrisero entrambi e Lucius spiegò:  
“La persona che ti vorremmo presentare, è a capo di questo gruppo. E’ un mago molto potente e con molte persone influenti dalla sua parte, così che Black, se anche fosse talmente imbecille da cercare un confronto per riaverti, di sicuro non ne uscirebbe… vivo.”  
Il pensiero incurvò gli angoli della bocca di Severus, che si accorse che anche i suoi anfitrioni provavano un certo compiacimento a quello scenario.  
Era deciso, avrebbe incontrato questo Alpha.  



	26. Addestramento e allevamento delle cagne da monta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Grimmauld Place, 7 Agosto 1995_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Piton era stato lì, a Grimmauld Place, solo poche ore prima e ora Harry, che era arrivato quella sera ed era steso nel letto vicino a quello di Ron, non riusciva a pensare ad altro.  
Avrebbe dovuto pensare a quello che aveva saputo dopo cena, quando Sirius aveva insistito perché lui potesse porre alcune domande, o forse avrebbe dovuto essere impaurito dall’udienza al ministero, e lo era, davvero, ma i suoi pensieri tornavano invariabilmente all’Omega.  
Faceva parte di questo gruppo, l’Ordine della Fenice, e era la loro spia… i suoi amici gli avevano detto che non tutti erano felici della sua presenza, ma Harry sapeva che non potevano esserci errori.  
Aveva visto troppe cose per poter dubitare che Piton fosse dalla loro parte: non importava che fosse un Omega, Harry era certo che nessuno, proprio nessuno, potesse sopportare tutto quello che Voldemort faceva a quell’uomo senza ricevere in cambio solo odio…  
Razionalmente ne era certo.  
Peccato che la sua menta ringhiante lo confondesse continuamente, quando nei sogni si vedeva al posto del Signore Oscuro: in quei momenti lui era sicuro che Piton fosse suo. Era sicuro che volesse e amasse tutto quello che gli faceva.  
Ma Harry sapeva che non poteva essere vero… era semplicemente impossibile!  
Alla fine, l’adrenalina e la rabbia della serata lo lasciarono e lui si addormentò.  
  
“Sei arrivato tardi, Severus.” Scandì piano, mentre la sua cagna si prostrava a terra.  
Lui lo afferrò per i capelli e gli sollevò la testa, mentre già vedeva che l’Omega schiudeva le labbra mostrandogli la bocca, pronto a riceverlo.  
Non era quello che voleva, così gli fece solo un cenno, prima di girarsi e lasciare la sala per dirigersi verso le sue stanze.  
Si fermò e il suo solerte Omega gli fece scivolare le tuniche giù dalle spalle, spogliandolo, poi si distese mollemente sul letto, con solo la bacchetta in mano, e ordinò:  
“Bocca, Severus.”  
Non c’era bisogno di usare la sua voce da Alpha, perché il suo Omega, diligentemente, gattonò sul letto e gli prese il membro flaccido tra le labbra, mentre lui faceva sparire i vestiti e l’incantesimo camuffante della sua cagna e ne faceva ricomparire l’odore, inalandolo per eccitarsi maggiormente.  
Fu duro in un attimo e si osservò mentre il suo membro entrava e usciva da quella bocca bollente e addestrata al suo piacere.  
Si crogiolò per un attimo nella sensazione e poi fermò il suo Omega, facendolo girare e osservando, con gioia, il cuneo che gli allargava l’ano.  
Lo afferrò e lo estrasse con forza, e subito sentì un gemito di dolore, uscire dalle labbra della cagna.  
“Adesso mettiti in piedi, di fianco al letto, gambe divaricate e mani dietro la schiena, e fammi rapporto.”  
Il suo compiacente Omega eseguì e lui poté vedere che il suo ventre, adesso non più sotto l’incantesimo camuffante, era ancora rotondo e gonfio del seme di tutti i suoi Mangiamorte.  
Adorava mandarlo alle riunioni dell’Ordine in quel modo e ormai lo faceva ogni volta, eccitandosi al pensiero che la sua cagna, la sua spia, se ne stesse davanti al vecchio stolto che era Silente, pieno della sborra di tutti i suoi nemici.  
Era… divertente… sbeffeggiare in quel modo un folle che era così ignaro da credere davvero che il suo Omega potesse tradirlo!  
Lo osservò mentre un rivolo denso cominciava a colargli tra le gambe divaricate e la sua faccia si aggrottava per resistere alla tentazione di spingere fuori tutto il contenuto dei suoi visceri.  
“Potter è stato portato alla sede dell’Ordine, questa sera.” Cominciò il suo rapporto la sua brava cagna e lui sentì la sua rabbia rompere gli argini e ribatté secco:  
“E tu lo sei venuto a sapere solo a cose avvenute?”  
  
Harry si svegliò di colpo, duro tra le gambe, e i suoi occhi guizzarono sul letto di Ron, per accertarsi che l’amico stesse ancora dormendo.  
Il suo russare era costante e Harry, avvolgendosi un lenzuolo attorno, per cercare di nascondere la grossa erezione, si alzò e uscì alla ricerca del bagno.  
Aprì l’acqua fredda fin troppo in fretta, odiandosi per il modo in cui continuava a svegliarsi eccitato da quelle orribili visioni.  
Piton aveva detto a Voldemort che lui non era più a casa dei suoi parenti… Harry temeva che il Signore Oscuro, con l’ondata di rabbia che aveva percepito, potesse fare realmente del male a Piton e, mentre l’acqua gelida faceva il suo dovere e lui si sentiva ammosciare, si ritrovò a riflettere sul fatto che era preoccupato, davvero preoccupato, per il destino del suo odiato professore.  
Non sapeva nemmeno quando, durante quell’estate allucinata, avesse cominciato a provare pietà per Piton, ma era indubbio che fosse successo.  
Appoggiò la testa contro le mattonelle gelide, rabbrividendo e guardando la sua pelle incresparsi per il freddo, e si rese conto che, proprio lui tra tutti, sapeva perfettamente che cosa si provava a essere costretto contro la propria volontà… e allo stesso tempo sapeva anche cosa si provava a costringere qualcuno in quella situazione.  
Gli sembrava di impazzire e faticava a capire chi fosse la vittima e chi l’aguzzino.  
Lui che cos’era?  
_Un mostro. Sono solo un mostro._  
Sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi ma si mischiarono al getto freddo della doccia e nessuno le vide mai.  
Tornò a letto e alla fine la sua notte fu riempita di vaghi sogni su strane creature e armi, ma almeno furono semplici, normali, sogni.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 7 Agosto 1995_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry aveva sentito gli occhi di Sirius su di sé fin da quando era arrivato, ma fu solo nella tarda mattinata che finalmente il suo padrino riuscì a parlargli.  
All’inizio, mentre erano ancora circondati dagli altri, il discorso aveva girato attorno alla famiglia Black, cosa che aveva riservato non poche sorprese a Harry, ma fu solo dopo pranzo che Sirius riuscì ad allontanarlo dalla corvée di pulizie che Molly stava imponendo a tutti e a trascinarlo in una stanza che doveva essere stato, un tempo, un grazioso piccolo salotto.  
Il posto adesso era solo grigio e polveroso ma Sirius non sembrò badarvi e, invece, si avvicinò ad uno scaffale e prese un grosso libro rilegato, girandosi poi verso Harry e porgendoglielo come se fosse una specie di reliquia.  
“Senti, so che adesso dovresti pensare a tutt’altro, con Voldemort a piede libero, l’udienza al Ministero e tutto il resto, però ho pensato che questo potesse servirti comunque.”  
Harry occhieggiò il pesante tomo, dalla copertina di cuoio spesso e stranamente senza macchie, probabilmente merito di un incantesimo di conservazione, e si domandò se potesse essere un testo di incantesimi avanzati, qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo a sconfiggere Voldemort.  
Il suo padrino aveva uno strano sguardo e Harry prese il libro con attenzione, rendendosi conto che per l’uomo doveva essere un importante cimelio, da come lo maneggiava.  
Sulla copertina e sulla costa non c’erano scritte o titoli e Harry lo aprì, curioso, su una pagina a caso a metà del testo.  
L’immagine in colori vividi e in movimento, che vide scaturire davanti ai suoi occhi, lo fece arrossire istantaneamente e altrettanto in fretta gli fece chiudere il libro, boccheggiando.  
La risata di Sirius fu alta e allegra e Harry, che per un attimo fu tentato di lasciar cadere il pesante tomo, lo osservò incredulo: il suo padrino gli aveva appena regalato la versione magica di una rivista pornografica?  
“Godric, che faccia!” Ululò tra le abbaianti risate Sirius, e Harry, sentendosi ancora le guance in fiamme, appoggiò il tomo sul tavolo polveroso del salotto, tenendo gli occhi lontani dall’uomo per l’imbarazzo.  
Evidentemente il fatto che non avesse detto niente aveva preoccupato Sirius, che si avvicinò con un largo sorriso e gli mise una mano sulla spalla:  
“Senti, non c’è bisogno che ti imbarazzi, quel libro è nella mia famiglia da davvero tanto tempo e è consuetudine che sia di proprietà di un Alpha. Non ci sono altri a cui potrei darlo, quindi è tuo di diritto e ti spiegherà tutto quello che hai bisogno di sapere sulle consuetudini e su… tutto il resto!”  
Harry strinse gli occhi per un attimo, cercando di scacciare l’immagine che aveva appena visto e che si era sovrapposta spiacevolmente alle sue visioni e poi, cercando di non offendere Sirius, aprì di nuovo il libro alla prima pagina e vide il titolo, vergato in eleganti caratteri dorati.  
“Addestramento e allevamento delle cagne da monta? E’ una specie di… scherzo?” Chiese incerto, ben ricordando la nomea di burloni dei Malandrini.  
Sirius lo fece girare appena nella sua direzione, anche se gli occhi di Harry cercavano di fissare tutto meno che lui, poi disse serio:  
“No, certo che non è uno scherzo! Sei quasi un uomo e sono davvero orgoglioso che tu sia un Alpha! Il libro… ci sono così tante cose che immagino tu abbia bisogno di sapere, e penso che sia più facile leggerne piuttosto che parlarne, alla tua età, così… insomma, vorrei che ne facessi tesoro.” Poi aggiunse: “Dopo, magari, se hai dei dubbi, possiamo parlarne, ovviamente! E non devi preoccuparti per gli altri, perché è incantato in modo che solo un Alpha o un Omega lo possano leggere.”  
Harry a quelle ultime parole si sentì molto meglio perché, sebbene avesse pregato proprio per qualcosa del genere, con tutti i dubbi che aveva avuto nell’ultimo anno, di certo non aveva nessuna intenzione di dover spiegare a Ron, o tantomeno a Hermione, quello che stava leggendo… soprattutto se c’erano altre immagini come quella che aveva appena visto!  
“Ehm… grazie?” Rispose incerto, ancora rosso in viso e poi, impacciato, cercò di svicolare “Ecco… forse è meglio se…” fece un gesto verso la porta “… lo porto in camera…”  
Sirius ridacchiò ancora e poi, con voce cospiratoria, disse:  
“Certo! Ottimo! Sotto il tuo cuscino potrebbe essere il posto giusto, per certe cose!”  
Harry sollevò gli occhi e vide un ghigno divertito da parte di Sirius ma cercò di ignorarlo e si allontanò in fretta, anche se era vero che davvero gli prudevano le dita per la voglia di sfogliare quel libro.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 9 Agosto 1995_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry stava evitando Sirius come se fosse un appestato.  
Quel libro era stato uno dei peggiori torti che il suo padrino potesse fargli, perché Harry aveva davvero sperato di poter imparare qualcosa sulla sua natura e invece, tutto quello che aveva letto, non poteva definirsi altro che uno scherzo di pessimo gusto.  
Aveva passato gli ultimi due giorni strofinando con vigore tutto quello che la signora Weasley gli metteva davanti, nella vana speranza di cancellarsi dalla memoria alcune delle peggiori frasi e illustrazioni che aveva letto e visto e, nonostante quello, alcuni stralci gli si erano impressi nella memoria.  
_Le Cagne da Monta sono esseri semisenzienti, creati al fine della riproduzione e in grado di svolgere i compiti più semplici legati all’ambito sessuale ma del tutto incapaci di concentrarsi su qualcosa di diverso se non per brevi periodi…_  
  
_Il corretto utilizzo di una Cagna da Monta, prevede di lasciare l’animale insoddisfatto per un periodo di almeno quattro calori consecutivi. Questa pratica, oltre ad aumentare la fertilità delle cagne, le rende particolarmente malleabili e adatte a vivere in cattività. (Per maggiori approfondimenti sugli effetti della prolungata astinenza, consultare il Capitolo IX)_  
  
_Siccome questo manuale si propone non solo di dare ai novelli Allevatori tutte le informazioni necessarie per l’addestramento, ma anche alcune linee guida per la crescita di una corretta stirpe di Cagne da Monta, è giusto ricordare che, sebbene tali ibridi semiumani siano rari, se non creati con gli appositi mezzi descritti nel capitolo XVII, non è infrequente che mantenendoli in continuo stato di gravidanza si possano ottenere, nel corso della loro vita fertile, almeno un paio di nuovi esemplari. (Per riconoscere un Omega alla nascita, consultare il capitolo XIII)_  
  
_Quello che viene comunemente chiamato ‘calore rosso’ è lo stato che segue il primo calore solitario della vostra Cagna da Monta._  
_Si raccomanda agli Allevatori più giovani e inesperti di non cedere in nessun modo alla tentazione di giacere durante il calore con una nuova Cagna da Monta, anche se tali animali sembreranno sempre avere un disperato bisogno e tenderanno a urlare in modo tale che potrebbe sembrare, a prima vista, che siano sottoposti a un doloroso incantesimo Cruciatus._  
_Va specificato che tali comportamenti sono del tutto artefatti dagli esseri in questione che, nel tempo, hanno affinato diverse tecniche per cercare di irretire i loro Allevatori e piegarli ai loro basilari istinti animali._  
_E’ stato confermato dalle più autorevoli fonti mediche che nessun danno fisico è arrecato alle Cagne da un mancato annodamento durante il calore mentre si riscontrano sempre, in seguito, ottimi effetti sul carattere delle Cagne inizialmente più riottose ad accettare il loro ruolo di riproduttrici_  
  
Harry non era di certo un esperto, ma lui e Victor si erano mandati alcune lettere e avevano parlato diverse volte e, da quello, era certo che non ci fosse una sola riga di verità in quell’orribile libro che aveva sortito il solo effetto di lasciarlo nauseato e irritato.  
Faceva addirittura fatica a guardare in faccia la signora Weasley, quando se la ritrovava al fianco durante le pulizie giornaliere, e il pensiero di quello che, probabilmente anche in quello stesso momento, stava succedendo al suo professore di pozioni, rapportato a ciò che aveva letto, rischiava di riportargli in gola l’ultimo pasto consumato.  
Fu con quella predisposizione d’animo che quella sera si fece coraggio e, dopo che Ron cominciò a russare sonoramente Harry salì, con viso cupo, fino alla camera di Sirius per restituirgli l’infame libro.  
Bussò alla porta con rabbia mista a imbarazzo, non tanto per il lato sessuale della questione, ma perché si era sentito un perfetto imbecille quando aveva compreso che il suo padrino aveva solo voluto giocargli uno scherzo, mentre lui aveva davvero creduto, sperato, per un breve momento, di aver trovato un adulto che potesse voler far parte della sua vita e aiutarlo a capire…  
La porta si aprì e Sirius lo squadrò dall’alto in basso. Quando vide il libro tra le sue mani sorrise ampiamente e gli disse gioviale:  
“Entra! Non restare lì in piedi!”  
Harry entrò titubante nella camera e, anche se non avrebbe voluto, si rese conto che rimanere da solo con un uomo adulto, dopo quello che era ripetutamente successo con zio Vernon, lo innervosiva non poco.  
Come che fosse si fece coraggio e porse con rabbia il tomo verso Sirius:  
“Gentile da parte tua sfottermi in questo modo. Molte grazie.” Rispose ironico in tono pieno di gelida ira.  
Sirius sbatté gli occhi sembrando preso in contropiede e chiese incerto:  
“Co… come? Lo hai già finito?”  
Harry scattò rabbioso, anche se aveva il cuore in gola per la paura che Sirius potesse reagire in maniera violenta come… come suo zio…  
“Ho letto tutto quello che mi serviva per capire che era solo un brutto scherzo! Che cosa credevi? Che fossi così cretino da leggerlo tutto e magari crederci pure?”  
Disse adesso lanciandogli contro il pesante tomo, che atterrò con forza sul petto di Sirius prima di cadere a terra.  
Il padrino di Harry lo guardò a occhi sbarrati, frastornato, quasi incredulo, e quando Harry fece per uscire a passo di carica da quella stanza, si ritrovò afferrato per un polso.  
“Aspetta! Aspetta! Credo ci sia un equivoco!”  
Harry strattonò il braccio per liberarsi dalla presa, adesso sicuro che sarebbe stato meglio ritirarsi lontano dall’uomo, mentre Sirius, in tono stridulo diceva:  
“Non capisco, Harry! Perché sei così arrabbiato? E’ perché ti ho dato il libro invece di parlartene di persona? Credevo fosse più facile, in questo modo!”  
Harry avrebbe voluto scappare ma si impose di girarsi e, con rabbia, valutò l’uomo.  
Forse Sirius era davvero impazzito, in tutti quegli anni ad Azkaban, perché a Harry sembrava davvero contrito e sincero e i suoi occhi allucinati lo spinsero a chiedere, circospetto e mantenendo una certa distanza:  
“Parlarmene? Di che cosa volevi parlarmi? Non c’è niente, in quella merda di libro, di cui vorrei parlare!” Il tono gli era uscito stridulo ma Sirius lo osservò aggrottando la fronte, poi si chinò per prendere il tomo che era ancora a terra ai suoi piedi.  
Osservò la copertina vuota per un momento, prima di alzare di nuovo gli occhi su Harry e chiedere, lentamente:  
“Harry, potrebbe essere che tu abbia frainteso per via di… Molly?”  
Harry fu preso in contropiede, senza capire quello che Sirius volesse dire, però il suo padrino sembrava davvero confuso e per nulla irritato e questo lo calmò.  
“Mo…Molly? Intendi la signora Weasley?” chiese incerto e Sirius annuì.  
“Sì, ecco, ho pensato che, forse, lei o Arthur potrebbero averti detto cose… fuorvianti…?”  
Harry cercò di capire quello che stava succedendo ma l’unica cosa di cui era certo era che, apparentemente, c’era stata un’incomprensione sul libro tra lui e Sirius… era possibile che il suo padrino credesse davvero…  
“Tu credi in quelle cose? E’ questo che stai cercando di dirmi?” Chiese a bruciapelo, troppo incredulo e scandalizzato per potersi fermare.  
Sirius rispose con tono sicuro:  
“Ma certo! E’ quello che sto cercando di dirti! Forse, magari anche involontariamente, Arthur ti ha… uhm… attaccato alcune delle sue strambe convinzioni… come quella sua mania per gli aggeggi babbani…”  
Harry era incerto su come rispondere perché la frase di Sirius gli sembrava pazzesca, quindi tentò con molto tatto:  
“Sirius, un elettrodomestico non è una persona! Il signor Weasley non fa male a nessuno, se sbaglia su come si usa un tostapane.”  
Sirius parve illuminarsi e rispose con voce concitata:  
“Sì, ecco, è quello il fatto! Arthur sbaglia sempre sull’uso delle cose! Come quando pensava che una motocicletta servisse per tagliare il prato! E’ quello il problema!”  
Harry era sempre più stranito.  
“Sirius, non capisco quello che stai dicendo! Sei certo di stare bene?”  
L’uomo annuì con enfasi e parlò rapido, quasi mangiandosi le parole:  
“Sto bene! Harry, tu non capisci, ma il fatto è proprio quello! Arthur pensa che la sua Omega sia umana, la tratta come se fosse una donna vera! Non vedi?”  
“Sirius, la signora Weasley è una donna vera. Come fai a pensare che non sia così? La vedi tutti i giorni, le parli e lei sta addirittura pulendo questa casa!”  
L’uomo parve riflettere per un attimo e Harry, in quel tempo, pensò davvero che sarebbe stato meglio se Sirius avesse potuto riprendersi da Azkaban con un guaritore della mente, perché era chiaro che…  
“Harry, no. E’ tutto sbagliato! Gli Omega non sono davvero umani, sai? Lo sembrano solamente ma non lo sono! Non vedi cosa è successo ad Arthur? Non vedi che il suo trattare la sua cagna come una donna lo ha praticamente costretto a vivere in povertà? Credi davvero che, se fossero una coppia normale, avrebbero avuto sette figli? Harry, non ti rendi conto che una donna vera si sarebbe rifiutata, di mettere al mondo sette figli, ben sapendo che non avrebbero mai avuto i mezzi per mantenerli in maniera decente? Le Omega vogliono solo avere una gravidanza dopo l’altra, costi quel che costi!”  
Harry non aveva parole per ribattere perché lui aveva sempre invidiato la grande famiglia Weasley e, nel discorso di Sirius, sentiva una vaga eco di alcuni dei taglienti giudizi di zia Petunia sui alcuni vicini… era delirante.  
Adesso che aveva capito che Sirius, forse a causa della lunga prigionia, chiaramente non era lucido su quell’argomento, decise di non voler litigare con lui.  
Gli dispiaceva, per il suo padrino, e fu così che, con voce un po’ lacrimosa disse:  
“Senti, forse è come dici tu ma io non voglio comportarmi come… come dice quel tuo libro, va bene?”  
Sirius sembrò indeciso ma poi porse di nuovo il tomo a Harry, scuotendo la testa:  
“Tu adesso non capisci ma è solo perché non ci sono Omega della tua età, in questo periodo, a Hogwarts. Se ci fossero sapresti che ho ragione. Tieni il libro. Magari ora non mi credi, ma prima o poi ti servirà!”  
Harry si morse l’interno di una guancia ma, per il quieto vivere, afferrò l’orribile testo e non replicò.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 13 Agosto 1995_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Solo il giorno prima Harry aveva avuto l’udienza al Ministero e, anche se era stato prosciolto, aveva passato la giornata sentendosi male per molti motivi diversi.  
Non era solo perché Silente lo aveva apertamente ignorato, facendogli sorgere molti dubbi sulle motivazioni di quei comportamenti, ma anche perché negli ultimi giorni si era reso conto che, sempre più spesso, il comportamento rabbioso di Sirius, nei confronti della signora Weasley, era dettato dalle errate convinzioni dell’uomo.  
Dopo aver scorso l’infame testo che il suo padrino gli aveva dato, Harry si era ritrovato ad osservare anche le sue visioni con occhi diversi e si era reso conto, con una certezza che prima non aveva avuto, che le convinzioni di Sirius potevano non essere state causate dalla prolungata esposizione ai Dissennatori durante la sua permanenza ad Azkaban, perché ora che sapeva cosa cercare, vedeva chiaramente certe espressioni di disgusto sui volti dei Mangiamorte, quando nelle sue visioni guardavano verso Piton.  
Ron gli aveva detto, già l’anno precedente, che a volte certe persone guardavano male la signora Weasley quando accompagnava i figli a Diagon Alley, ma c’era una differenza tra il sentirsi dire una cosa e comprenderla davvero.  
Ora cominciava a capire quali fossero le vere convinzioni di molti maghi purosangue e l’atteggiamento malfidente che aveva dimostrato il Preside Karkaroff nei suoi confronti, letto sotto questa nuova luce, aveva molto più senso.  
Era del tutto possibile che il Preside di Durmstrang avesse visto davvero, in Harry, un potenziale pericolo per il suo studente, se credeva che Harry aderisse a quello che sembrava il pensiero comune di molti maghi inglesi, ovvero che gli Omega erano esseri inferiori e non umani.  
Anche osservare le interazioni di Sirius con Kreacher, l’elfo domestico che viveva a Grimmauld Place, era stato abbastanza rivelatore per Harry, perché era chiaro che, su alcune cose, il suo padrino si comportava come tutti gli altri purosangue che lui aveva conosciuto: l’elfo era maltrattato, dal suo padrone, esattamente quanto Dobby lo era stato dai Malfoy, dopotutto…  
Tra questi nuovi pensieri a Harry sovvenne che anche Remus Lupin, il suo ex professore di Difesa, era per la legge magica un essere meno che umano, essendo un licantropo, e così quel pomeriggio tentò con Sirius un approccio diverso:  
“Senti, stavo riflettendo su quello che mi hai detto e mi domandavo una cosa, se volessi rispondermi.”  
Il solo fatto che, dopo diversi giorni di silenzio, Harry stesse di nuovo cercando il dialogo con il suo padrino, parve rendere Sirius più che felice.  
“Certo! Chiedimi tutto quello che vuoi!”  
“Ecco, io stavo pensando questo… insomma, non capisco perché sei così pronto a credere che gli Omega non siano nemmeno esseri umani, solo perché lo dice la legge magica, quando invece è chiaro che non credi la stessa cosa dei licantropi… voglio dire, tu sei amico del professor Lupin…”  
Sirius sembrò davvero confuso dalla domanda, come se si aspettasse tutt’altro, ma comunque, dopo essersi schiarito la gola diverse volte, ammise:  
“Harry, per me è davvero ovvio che mi stai facendo questa domanda solo perché non hai mai avuto… delle corrette interazioni con un Omega! E’ vero che Remus è un licantropo e so perfettamente che, con la luna piena, non è umano né nel corpo né nella mente, ma per il resto del tempo la sua natura di lupo non lo influenza minimamente! Gli Omega invece… la loro mente non è umana e non ragionano se non in funzione di quelli che sono i loro istinti di accoppiamento! Su questo devi davvero credermi, perché lo so per certo.”  
Harry aggrottò la fronte ma quando Sirius si mise a sedere, nello stesso ammuffito salottino dove gli aveva dato il libro qualche giorno prima, lo imitò e cercò di ascoltarlo, sinceramente interessato a capire come potesse quell’uomo, lo stesso uomo con il quale aveva sperato un giorno di vivere, essere così cieco.  
Sirius, ignorando i pensieri delusi del suo figlioccio continuò con un sospiro:  
“Vedi, il fatto è questo: ho avuto diversi Omega, nella mia vita, e so che tutti seguono solo i loro istinti sessuali. All’inizio anche io ero scettico ma, quando avevo la tua età, ho rivendicato un Omega e per un certo periodo mi sono sentito in paradiso. Un Omega tuo ti fa sentire come se toccassi il cielo con un dito e così è davvero facile pensare di provare qualcosa per quell’Omega. Io ero così giovane che ho creduto di amarlo e mi illudevo anche di essere ricambiato.”  
Harry ascoltava aggrottando la fronte, cercando davvero di capire cosa fosse successo a Sirius se, per sua stessa ammissione, all’inizio le sue credenze erano state diverse.  
Il suo padrino dopo un pesante sospiro continuò, con occhi tristi:  
“Vedi, mi bastò poco per scontrarmi con la realtà. A quel tempo avevo dei problemi con la mia famiglia perché, come ormai sai, io e i miei non andavamo molto d’accordo e loro stavano pensando di diseredarmi; per quel motivo non potei portare a casa il mio Omega durante le feste invernali e sai che cosa successe? Tornai a scuola dopo un brutto litigio con i miei, scacciato di casa e senza nemmeno più un posto dove vivere. L’unica cosa che volevo era abbracciare il mio Omega e sapere che almeno lui c’era, per me, e invece quella cagna si era lasciato Legare da un altro. Era bastata quella mia piccola assenza e quell’essere senza cuore era andato a sventolare il suo culo in faccia al primo Alpha che aveva incontrato! Gli Omega sono tutti così, Harry,gli va bene davvero qualunque Alpha perché, per loro, l’importante è essere soddisfatti e non gli interessa nulla dei tuoi sentimenti. Puoi non credermi, in questo momento, ma è vero e io vorrei solo evitarti delle delusioni, in futuro.”  
Sirius lo guardò con occhi davvero preoccupati, poi disse, con voce colma d’affetto:  
“Tu sei un ragazzo di animo gentile, Harry, e non voglio che tu rimanga deluso. So che alla tua età si possono avere idee romantiche ma, per quello, puoi sempre corteggiare qualche bella strega! Gli Omega non capiscono la fedeltà e, te lo garantisco, alla tua prima disattenzione cercheranno un altro. Non importa quanto tu possa credere di voler bene a una cagna, quella sarà comunque sempre pronta a tradirti.”  
Harry, nonostante la spiegazione, non credette nemmeno a una parola ma era chiaro che Sirius, invece, era certo di conoscere una verità superiore, più attendibile. Nonostante ciò provò a replicare:  
“Mi stai dicendo che, se desidero dei figli, in pratica mi precluderò per sempre la possibilità di avere al mio fianco una persona… disposta a… amarmi?”  
Anche solo la domanda rischiò di far salire le lacrime agli occhi di Harry.  
Sapeva che non era destinato a una vita normale ma aveva sempre sperato che… un giorno… se Voldemort fosse morto…  
Sirius rispose rapido, vedendo che la cosa feriva Harry:  
“NO! Non è così! E’ normale per un Alpha avere una moglie strega! Potrai avere una bella ragazza, una compagna umana, da amare proprio come tuo padre amava tua madre! Poi, se vorrete dei figli, basterà che ti trovi un’Omega. Non devi nemmeno Legarla a te, basta solo una Rivendicazione e, dopo che avrai avuto i figli che tu e la tua futura moglie immagino desidererete, dovrai solo rinunciare alla Rivendicazione.”  
Harry deglutì a vuoto, del tutto sconvolto da quelle parole e, traballando appena, si alzò dalla sedia e, con voce rotta, disse:  
“Credo… di doverci pensare.” Poi, rendendosi conto che in nessun modo Sirius aveva inteso sconvolgerlo in quel modo, aggiunse un poco sentito: “Grazie, comunque.”  
  
_Cimitero di Little Hangleton, 15 Agosto 1995_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry si svegliò da una visione dove aveva osservato nuovi tormenti inflitti dal Signore Oscuro al suo professore di pozioni, solo per rendersi conto che l’aria, che ora gli schiaffeggiava la faccia, era fredda sulla sua pelle surriscaldata.  
Aprì gli occhi e si rese conto di non essere più a Grimmauld Place, ma di trovarsi di nuovo nel cimitero di Little Hangleton, seduto a terra vicino alla stessa lapide dove…  
_E’ un sogno._  
Poteva essere un sogno se appena un momento prima aveva avuto una visione? Era possibile?  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo su di sé e vide che era nudo, ancora eccitato e con il membro gonfio per il nodo.  
Era sempre così che si risvegliava, quando nelle sue visioni Voldemort costringeva l’Omega a prendere quelle pozioni per il calore, ma forse era comunque un sogno, perché lui non aveva memoria di essere uscito da Grimmauld Place.  
Fu mentre era distratto da quei pensieri che sentì l’odore e immediatamente la sua testa si alzò di scatto e i suoi occhi frugarono nel lugubre paesaggio circostante.  
Era l’odore di un Omega ma questo non voleva dire che Harry fosse al sicuro.  
Se fosse stato Piton? E se fosse stato insieme ad altri Mangiamorte o addirittura al Signore Oscuro?  
Harry però non sentiva l’odore di un altro Alpha…  
Poi lo vide.  
Era davvero Piton e sembrava intento a scavare qualcosa in quella terra dura e secca per la calura estiva.  
L’odore era così intenso che Harry gemette di desiderio, mentre il suo nodo pulsava dolorosamente nell’aria della notte.  
Piton si girò verso di lui e, dopo aver scrutato la zona, lo individuò, ancora prima che Harry potesse pensare di scappare o di nascondersi.  
“Potter!” Abbaiò la voce irata del suo professore mentre, in poche ampie falcate, divideva lo spazio tra di loro.  
Harry si coprì con le mani, imbarazzato più che impaurito ma, dopo un attimo, sentì la voce del suo professore scandire incerta:  
“Potter… tu sei un Alpha?”  
Harry sollevò gli occhi pieni di panico. Avrebbe voluto negare ma la prova era proprio lì, sotto le sue mani, e la sua voce ringhiante non glielo avrebbe mai permesso.  
_Voglio l’Omega. Lo voglio!_  
Harry si alzò di scatto e rispose impassibile:  
“Sì, sono un Alpha e tu adesso sarai la mia cagna! **Giù. In ginocchio**.”  
Harry guardò il suo professore inchinarsi mentre i suoi vestiti scomparivano.  
Lo voleva da morire ma c’era qualcosa di strano, di sbagliato, in tutta quella scena.  
Piton sollevò su di lui il viso che mostrava un ghigno malevolo e scandì con cattiveria:  
“Tu non sei un Alpha, Potter! Tu sei solo un Omega. Sei tu la cagna, qui!”  
Harry si sentì afferrare da dietro, da mani grandi e forti che spinsero con violenza il suo corpo contro una lapide, lasciandolo senza fiato.  
“Adesso è davvero chiaro che sei un anormale!” Gli sbraitò in un orecchio la voce di zio Vernon e Harry rimase paralizzato dall’orrore.  
Suo zio lo prese lì, spingendolo su quella pietra fredda e, mentre Harry urlava per l’intrusione forzata, non voluta e umiliante, la voce derisoria di Piton gli diceva:  
“Verrai riempito per bene, Potter. Sarai una cagna gravida e, quando avrai assolto al tuo dovere, tuo zio potrà decidere se tenerti o buttarti!”  
Harry urlò.  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 15 Agosto 1995_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Si svegliò con le mani in bocca, per non fare rumore, e subito si girò verso il letto vicino al suo, per accertarsi di non avere svegliato Ron.  
Sospirò di sollievo quando, nella grigia luce delle prime ore del mattino, vide il suo amico profondamente addormentato.  
Per un attimo si chiese se stesse impazzendo e un senso di ansia gli invase il petto.  
Le notti di Harry erano state tormentose fin dalla fine del Tremaghi ma adesso sembravano essere peggiorate ancora.  
Prima, quando non aveva visioni, sognava il cimitero e la morte di Cedric, ma adesso a quei tormenti notturni si erano aggiunti tutta una nuova serie di incubi, che mischiavano insieme tutte le sue insicurezze e paure.  
Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto e lui si chiese, non per la prima volta, come avrebbe potuto sopravvivere.  



	27. Insoddisfacente, giovane Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Villa Malfoy, 28 dicembre 1974_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
L’Alpha che Malfoy gli aveva presentato si era dimostrato una persona diversa da chiunque Severus avrebbe potuto aspettarsi.  
Lord Voldemort, come si faceva chiamare, era un uomo che dimostrava forse quarant’anni, anche se ne aveva qualcuno in più; era bello, affascinante e, soprattutto, possedeva un carisma davvero unico.  
Severus ne era rimasto affascinato non appena lo aveva conosciuto, sia per la sua diretta schiettezza, sia per l’enorme potere che emanava.  
Non aveva mai capito che gli altri maghi non potessero individuare la magia con la sua stessa chiarezza ma, adesso che lo sapeva, era rimasto frastornato dal potere magico di Lord Voldemort oltre che dal suo odore Alpha, che era muschiato e molto più penetrante di quello degli altri Alpha che Severus aveva incontrato.  
L’uomo aveva ascoltato la presentazione di Lucius tenendo sempre i suoi occhi acuti puntati su Severus, poi aveva annuito e aveva chiesto a Malfoy di poter parlare in privato con lui.  
Severus si era agitato, temendo che senza la presenza di Lucius l’uomo si sarebbe dimostrato brutale come ogni altro Alpha, ma Lord Voldemort si era limitato ad annuire nella sua direzione senza nemmeno avvicinarsi prima di chiedere:  
“Dimmi, signor Piton, quali sono le tue ambizioni?”  
Lui per un attimo pensò che fosse una stupida domanda da Alpha.  
Voleva sentirgli dire che la sua unica ambizione era servirlo e compiacerlo e Severus non era disposto a dichiarare nulla del genere: stava cercando una via d’uscita dalla sua vita con Black e non voleva finire con qualcuno peggiore e più potente; rispose a testa alta:  
“Voglio essere il più giovane Maestro di Pozioni del secolo e voglio essere potente.”  
L’Alpha non mosse un muscolo e il suo viso restò illeggibile:  
“E dimmi, signor Piton, hai molti amici che possono aiutarti a raggiungere questi obiettivi?”  
Severus aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte perché anche se Lily era sua amica, di certo lei non lo avrebbe potuto aiutare, così rispose onestamente:  
“No. Non ne ho.”  
Sapeva che sarebbe stato saggio aggiungere ‘Alpha’, quando si rivolgeva all’uomo, ma intenzionalmente non lo fece: voleva testare la pazienza di quello che poteva diventare il suo nuovo proprietario.  
“Uhm… sei abituato a cavartela da solo, quindi?”  
Severus annuì con la testa e l’uomo lo riprese:  
“Una risposta verbale, per favore.” Disse in tono secco.  
“Sì, sono abituato a fare da solo.”  
L’uomo annuì di nuovo e poi si mosse appena, in modo che il suo viso fosse perfettamente rivolto verso Severus.  
“Bene, ora ti dirò cosa penso.” Dopo una piccola pausa continuò “Non ho mai Rivendicato un Omega e nemmeno mi sono mai Legato a nessuno. Non l’ho mai fatto perché non voglio dovermi occupare di una persona che non è in grado di fare altro che pretendere qualcosa da me. Non ne ho il tempo, la voglia o l’inclinazione.”  
Severus sentì i suoi denti serrarsi. Nonostante la gentilezza di Lucius, era stato tutto inutile.  
“Però ho sempre pensato che, se ne avessi avuto l’opportunità, sarei stato un buon insegnante. Sono potente, conosco molte cose che la maggior parte dei maghi nemmeno immagina e non mi dispiacerebbe poter avere qualcuno a cui delegare, in futuro, parte dei miei compiti; purtroppo non sono incline a fidarmi degli altri, quindi non ho mai realmente considerato la questione. Ora, però, mi sovviene che un Omega, uno Legato a me, in nessun modo potrebbe tradire la mia fiducia nemmeno volendolo e questo mi spinge a riconsiderare le mie precedenti idee. Io potrei insegnarti e tu, in cambio, potresti imparare a gestire in mio nome le questioni minori che io non avrò la voglia o il tempo di considerare; per una tale responsabilità necessito di una persona risoluta che in caso di bisogno sappia comandare e che mi rappresenti. Non può essere una persona debole, perché in quel caso anche la mia immagine ne sarebbe danneggiata, mi segui?”  
Severus sentiva una folle speranza fiorirgli nel petto e annuì ma poi, ricordando le precedenti parole dell’uomo, disse:  
“Sì, Alpha.” Adesso il titolo era intenzionale, per dimostrargli la sua disponibilità a essere la persona che stava cercando.  
“Voglio essere molto chiaro, signor Piton. Tu sei molto giovane e io non ho, tra i miei seguaci, nessuno della tua età perché i ragazzi sono ingenui e volitivi, mentre io sto cercando di ottenere qualcosa anche con la forza, se necessario, e ho bisogno di persone determinate, non di inetti. Posso fare un’eccezione per te, perché quantomeno appari sicuro di te stesso e delle tue capacità, che mi sono state confermate da più fonti, ma questo non è sufficiente. Non ho tempo per un Omega che ad un certo punto senta l’imperativo biologico di abbandonare tutte le sue ambizioni per crearsi una famiglia. Non ho intenzione, né ora né mai, di prendere quel tipo di impegno quindi, oltre a tutto il resto, pretendo che tu mi dica sinceramente che sarai in grado di tacitare qualunque tuo infimo istinto in tal senso e che mai, e intendo davvero mai, mi disturberai con quel genere di insensate pretese. Puoi farlo?”  
Severus avrebbe compiuto quindici anni pochi giorni dopo e gli sembrò che tutti i regali che non aveva mai ricevuto gli fossero stati consegnati in quel momento, nella forma di quell’uomo, quell’Alpha.  
“Sto imparando l’occlumanzia proprio per poter tenere a freno la mia natura, Alpha. Voglio studiare, finire Hogwarts con il massimo dei voti e trovare un apprendistato. Non voglio… non voglio finire confinato in una casa a sfornare figli. Mai, se possibile.”  
Severus vide brillare gli occhi dell’uomo che poi chiese:  
“Stai imparando l’occlumanzia da solo, signor Piton?”  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
A Severus parve che all’uomo stesse sfuggendo una specie di lieve sorriso quando chiese:  
“E come può, uno studente del quarto anno, avere accesso ai testi necessari a questo studio?”  
Severus pensò a quanto rivelare ma sapeva, dalle chiacchiere dei suoi compagni di Casa perché Lucius non gli aveva detto nulla in tal senso, che Lord Voldemort era chiamato da molti anche ‘Signore Oscuro’, quindi tentò la fortuna:  
“La bibliotecaria della scuola prova pena per la mia situazione di Omega, così mi lascia entrare nella Sezione Proibita per studiare le leggi che mi riguardano. Non trova nemmeno strano che io sia così interessato ai vincoli che possono essere posti sugli Omega perché anche quello, in effetti, mi riguarda.”  
Adesso Severus fu certo che l’uomo lo stesse guardando con calcolo:  
“Intendi i vincoli oscuri che possono essere posti su un Omega, signor Piton?”  
“Sì, Alpha.”  
“E non credi che il tuo comportamento sia deprecabile? Ti stai approfittando della pietà di questa donna solo per i tuoi fini, in fondo, signor Piton.”  
Non c’era nemmeno un grammo di accusa, in quelle parole, e Severus sorrise appena mentre rispondeva:  
“Come potrebbe il mio comportamento essere deprecabile? Io sono solo un Omega. Il biasimo delle mie azioni ricade invariabilmente sul mio Alpha, non certo su di me.”  
L’uomo che si faceva chiamare Lord Voldemort rise a quell’affermazione.  
  
_Hogwarts, 2 gennaio 1975_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Dopo l’incontro iniziale le cose proseguirono velocemente: a Severus venne ordinato di miscelare una pozione che annullasse l’effetto dei soppressori e che lo mandasse in calore.  
Severus la bevve con il cuore in gola, agitato sia perché temeva di aver fatto qualche stupido errore nella miscelazione, dovuta alla sua ansia di mettersi in mostra, sia perché non aveva bene idea di cosa avrebbe sentito dopo averla presa.  
L’effetto cominciò dopo alcuni minuti e gli parve che fosse quasi un calore normale: si sentì accaldato e il suo ano cominciò prima a inumidirsi e poi, a causa della vicinanza dell’Alpha, a fiottare liquidi lubrificanti.  
La cosa strana, notò Severus in quel momento veramente interessato ad annotare gli effetti della pozione, fu che lui rimase del tutto lucido e non sentì le viscere attorcigliarsi e bruciare a causa della mancanza anche se di certo gli parve che la sua libido fosse alle stelle perché il solo odore di Lord Voldemort bastò a farlo diventare duro.  
L’Alpha annusò con discrezione l’aria e poi lo osservò aggrottando la fronte, come se non fosse convinto che l’effetto fosse giusto e quello affossò per un momento il cuore di Severus ma solo finché non sentì le successive parole:  
“Spogliati giovane Severus.”  
Lui eseguì cercando di non tremare troppo perché l’essere così lucido e allo stesso tempo eccitato era una cosa quasi aliena, per lui.  
Una volta che fu nudo l’Alpha lo prese delicatamente per le spalle e lo rivolse verso il letto della stanza degli ospiti che Lucius e Narcissa avevano messo a loro disposizione.  
Severus si avvicinò e assunse la posizione e rimase immobile per un momento poi, curioso di sapere che aspetto avesse il suo nuovo Alpha, osò un’occhiata sopra la spalla.  
L’uomo si era aperto i pantaloni e si era estratto la virilità ma si avvicinò a lui senza nemmeno spogliarsi e, senza altre esitazioni, glielo mise dentro.  
Severus gemette all’intrusione ma fu un suono di piacere perché il suo ano era bagnato e pronto e lui era così eccitato che, per una volta, non si domandò se ci fosse la possibilità che l’atto sessuale potesse essere davvero piacevole.  
Non ebbe poi molto tempo per chiederselo, però, perché bastarono poche spinte e il nodo del suo Alpha si gonfiò dentro di lui mentre l’uomo lo afferrava per una spalla incitandolo a sollevare il busto.  
Severus lo fece e subito dopo i denti dell’Alpha penetrarono la sua carne.  
Fu doloroso e leggermente inaspettato e si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito mentre chiudeva gli occhi e involontariamente stringeva anche i muscoli del suo ano.  
Un suono strano, a metà tra un ringhio e un gemito, gli giunse dall’Alpha alle sue spalle che, evidentemente, aveva cominciato a venire dentro di lui.  
Quando Lord Voldemort sollevò la bocca dalla sua carne lacerata, Severus si permise di rilassarsi e dopo passarono in silenzio i seguenti minuti, attendendo che il nodo si sgonfiasse.  
Quando tutto fu fatto l’Alpha uscì da lui e si risistemò la virilità nei pantaloni senza una parola e Severus lo fissò quasi sconvolto dalla gratitudine che sentiva fiorirgli nel petto perché il suo nuovo Alpha, il suo Alpha Legato, era stato particolarmente rapido durante l’atto sessuale e non c’erano stati né insulti né umiliazioni, solo quel rapporto veloce, quasi asettico.  
Severus indagò il suo stato con rinnovata curiosità ma non sentì nulla di strano e in un momento di panico disse:  
“Alpha, non… non ha funzionato?”  
L’uomo lo osservò e poi, con voce quasi irritata, rispose:  
“Ha funzionato perfettamente, tanto che sento con chiarezza i tuoi stati d’animo e la cosa potrebbe essere non apprezzata, sul lungo periodo, ti consiglio perciò di migliorare in fretta le tue doti occlumantiche.”  
A Severus parve la riprova del fatto che aveva preso un’ottima decisione: l’Alpha non voleva nemmeno invadere la sua privacy e preferiva che il Legame restasse nient’altro che un segno sul collo di Severus e lui era perfettamente d’accordo.  
  
Nei giorni seguenti, i pochi che restavano prima che Severus rientrasse a scuola, Lord Voldemort gli chiese molte cose, in particolare sugli altri studenti di Serpeverde e, dopo un rapido giro di consultazioni, gli garantì che i suoi compagni Avery e Mulciber, figli di due suoi seguaci, sarebbero stati incaricati della sua sicurezza.  
L’Alpha gli aveva reso chiaro che la sua protezione si sarebbe estesa anche dove lui non avrebbe potuto arrivare, perché avrebbe ritenuto qualunque azione del precedente Alpha di Severus una palese mancanza di rispetto nei suoi confronti.  
Appena tornò a scuola, via camino come era partito, scese nei sotterranei di Serpeverde, ancora quasi deserti visto che gli altri studenti sarebbero arrivati solo verso sera, e attese di vedere se davvero quello che il suo nuovo Alpha aveva organizzato per lui avrebbe funzionato.  
Quasi gli venne voglia di ridere quando, quella sera, Avery e Mulciber bussarono imbarazzati alla sua stanza privata, dicendogli che sarebbero restati con lui per tutto il tempo per proteggerlo da Black e dai suoi stupidi amici Grifondoro.  
Anche se ne sentiva la voglia Severus non rise ma rimase invece serio perché si rendeva conto che, ad un certo punto in un futuro non troppo lontano, quei ragazzi avrebbero potuto essere annoverati tra le persone sulle quali lui avrebbe avuto potere, in nome del suo Alpha, e pensò fosse più saggio cercare di non inimicarseli rinfacciando loro che adesso era lui, un Omega, una cagna, a essere in comando.  
  
_Hogwarts, 3 gennaio 1975_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Quel mattino, con sua grande soddisfazione, non si presentò nel solito bagno in cui incontrava Black ma andò invece a fare colazione circondato dalle sue nuove guardie del corpo.  
Quando Black arrivò, con il viso scuro e irato, non ebbe però il coraggio di fare una scenata in Sala Grande e preferì guardarlo torvo per tutta la colazione, cercando di raggiungerlo quando uscì per dirigersi verso la prima lezione.  
Avery, che era grosso il doppio di Black, gli lanciò un incantesimo ‘Languelingua’ e dopo affermò, con voce cattiva:  
“Vattene Black. Piton non è più tuo e il suo Alpha non gradisce che tu gli stia intorno!”  
Black, con la lingua bloccata contro il palato e impossibilitato a dare ordini a Severus, cercò comunque di afferrarlo ma lui si scostò e disse con voce tranquilla:  
“Mi hai lasciato solo per il calore e, come sai, io sono sempre così bisognoso delle attenzioni di un Alpha che ho trovato qualcun altro disposto a soddisfarmi.” E così dicendo si abbassò il colletto della divisa e mostrò il suo Morso di Legame, che era ancora rosso e infiammato.  
Severus non aspettò la reazione di Black ma si girò e si allontanò senza dire altro.  
Sentì alle sue spalle dei rumori di colluttazione ma continuò a camminare resistendo alla tentazione di guardare.  
Per tutta la giornata Black non fece altro che comparire nei posti più impensati, probabilmente sperando di trovarlo da solo ma sempre con scarsa fortuna.  
  
_Hogwarts, 5 gennaio 1975_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Le cose continuarono così per due giorni poi Severus decise di affrontare quello che non era più, con sua somma gioia, il suo Alpha.  
Istruì Avery e Mulciber di impastoiarlo e portarlo via di peso, se Black avesse provato a comandargli qualcosa di sconveniente, poi si lasciò raggiungere dal Grifondoro ed esordì:  
“Che cosa vuoi ancora, Black? Sono Legato ad un altro quindi smettila di seguirmi.” Poi dopo un momento sogghignò con cattiveria e aggiunse “Forse ti manco così tanto che non riesci a restarmi lontano? Se è così avresti dovuto pensarci prima di lasciarmi da solo.”  
Erano in un corridoio deserto, nei sotterranei, e Severus aveva scelto di affrontare l’Alpha in quel posto proprio perché raramente qualcuno vi passava. Ne fu felice quando sentì l’Alpha urlargli in faccia:  
“Sei davvero così arrapato da essere corso a cercare un altro?”  
Severus rimase freddo:  
“Dovresti sapere che è così. Dopotutto sei stato tu ad insegnarmi che non posso fare a meno di un Alpha.”  
Severus vide Black vibrare di rabbia e poi sputare con cattiveria:  
“Io ho fatto di tutto per soddisfarti e tu sei corso a cercare un altro solo per non passare il calore da solo? Come hai osato? Ti farò passare l’inferno per questo. **Giù. In ginocchio.** Fai vedere ai tuoi amici come sei davvero!”  
Severus sentì le sue gambe cedere ma Avery fu rapido e lo impastoiò, come gli era stato chiesto, mentre Mulciber spianava la bacchetta in faccia a Black.  
“Se lo avvicini ancora, mentre è a scuola, puoi stare certo che lo diremo al suo Alpha e dopo sarà lui a venirti a cercare… è un Omega Legato, adesso, e noi ci divertiremo a vedere Lord Voldemort ammazzarti!”  
Severus non poté fare a meno di maledirsi per la stupidità dei suoi compagni, perché non era davvero ansioso che Black sapesse chi era il suo Alpha ma ormai le cose erano fatte e, almeno, ebbe il piacere di vedere il Grifondoro sbiancare prima di sputare con rabbia, fissandolo:  
“Davvero preferisci essere la troia di un mago oscuro? Dopo tutto quello che…”  
Edward, con una prontezza di risposta che Severus non gli avrebbe accreditato, lo difese con un certo accanimento:  
“Chiamalo di nuovo così e non dovrai nemmeno aspettare che sia il suo Alpha a difenderlo, Black! Lo sappiamo tutti che i tuoi ti stanno per buttare fuori e qui nessuno ha paura di te! Siamo stati a guardare fin troppo, mentre tu e i tuoi amichetti facevate i vostri comodi con lui! Avvicinati di nuovo e sei morto!”  
Jonathan sollevò Severus di peso e lo trascinò via, mentre Mulciber continuò a tenere la bacchetta puntata su Black per tutto il tempo.  
Le parole del compagno avevano lasciato Severus pieno di dubbi però, perché non se le era aspettate.  
Aveva dato per scontato che i suoi due compagni lo disprezzassero comunque in quanto Omega, anche se adesso avevano l’ordine di proteggerlo, e tutto il discorso di Edward gli era parso davvero… sincero.  
  
_Hogwarts, 9 gennaio 1975_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
La vita di Severus era cambiata di nuovo e questa volta in meglio.  
Quel mattino Edward e Jonathan avevano bussato alla porta della sua camera e lui aveva aperto titubante.  
Razionalmente sapeva che non avrebbero fatto niente di sconveniente ma il ricordo di Travers non gli permetteva di sentirsi troppo rilassato, invitando qualcuno ad entrare.  
I suoi compagni però sembravano davvero decisi a difenderlo da tutto e tutti e quello cominciava a dargli un’idea piuttosto precisa del potere del suo nuovo Alpha; quel pensiero bastò a tranquillizzarlo nonostante i due ragazzi si fossero presentati alla sua porta con identici sguardi impacciati e le mani inquietantemente nascoste dietro la schiena.  
Severus rivolse loro uno sguardo scuro e Avery confessò in fretta, arrossendo un po’:  
“Ehm… tanti auguri?”  
Severus se lo era scordato.  
Era il suo compleanno, aveva quindici anni e se lo era scordato.  
Guardò quasi con sospetto i due compagni togliere le mani da dietro la schiena e porgergli due pacchetti colorati.  
Li prese incerto, mormorando un ‘grazie’ che gli uscì con una nota di stupore, perché capiva che ora lo proteggessero e forse anche che volessero ingraziarselo ma dei regali non erano certo dovuti.  
Disse ad entrambi di entrare e loro lo fecero, guardandosi intorno curiosi, al che Severus scandì acido:  
“Che cosa? Vi aspettavate… non lo so… enormi falli finti o qualcosa del genere?”  
Edward e Jonathan si scambiarono sguardi imbarazzati e arrossirono mentre Severus ghignava verso di loro, rendendosi conto che la sua uscita sarebbe stata degna di Narcissa Malfoy.  
Sapeva però di aver esagerato e riaggiustò il tiro:  
“No, scusate è che…” scosse le spalle “… non mi sento a mio agio ad avere persone in questa stanza.”  
Rispose mentre faceva un cenno ai ragazzi, invitandoli ad accomodarsi sul letto mentre lui prendeva la sedia davanti alla scrivania e osservava curioso i regali incartati.  
Edward, ancora rosso in viso, disse piano:  
“Se è per Travers non devi preoccuparti. Suo padre è un simpatizzante e lui vorrebbe prendere il Marchio Nero, appena finita la scuola. Non oserebbe più avvicinarti.”  
Severus lo aveva già intuito ma era anche cosciente che il ragazzo del settimo anno non aveva cambiato atteggiamento nei suoi confronti: lo disprezzava esattamente come prima, anche se adesso si limitava a distogliere lo sguardo quando lo vedeva. Dal suo punto di vista era comunque un enorme miglioramento.  
Aprì con attenzione la carta del primo regalo, quello di Jonathan, e vide che era una scatola di Cioccorane. Ringraziò, cercando di essere cordiale, ma gli sembrava strano ricevere un dono da qualcuno da cui davvero non se lo aspettava.  
Il secondo pacchetto conteneva delle gobbiglie di vetro, molto belle e perfettamente levigate, e Severus per un attimo restò davvero senza parole perché se il cioccolato era un dono impersonale, quello invece era di sicuro qualcosa di più pensato, visto che lui amava quello stupido gioco.  
Alzò gli occhi incerto e ringraziò di nuovo entrambi i ragazzi. Avery uscì subito dopo, dicendogli che lo avrebbe aspettato in Sala Comune per andare a colazione ma Mulcider indugiò sulla porta e, una volta che furono soli, disse:  
“Volevo scusarmi con te. So che adesso sembra che lo faccia per… per via del Signore Oscuro ma non è solo quello. Io e Jonathan non sapevamo niente di Alpha e Omega e, quando abbiamo sentito le voci, noi… abbiamo reagito male, ecco.”  
Severus non era certo di credergli ma gli diede il merito di essere un buon attore, quantomeno.  
Edward continuò:  
“Dopo, quando abbiamo cominciato a capire che cosa stava succedendo, ci siamo sentiti davvero male ad averti trattato in quel modo ma Travers… lui continuava a dire certe cose e noi…”  
Mulciber stava diventando emotivo e Severus iniziò a credere che fosse sincero ma lo lasciò continuare, insicuro su cosa avrebbe dovuto dire.  
“… siamo stati dei cretini, va bene?” Finì in tono quasi aggressivo, come se volesse estorcere un perdono forzato a Severus.  
“Va bene, ho capito. Comunque non importa.” Rispose pacato, adesso davvero certo che il suo nuovo status di Omega del Signore Oscuro fosse tutto a suo vantaggio.  
Edward però non sembrò contento e aggiunse:  
“Non succederà di nuovo.” Concluse con voce mortalmente seria e Severus gli credette.  
  
_Espresso di Hogwarts, 22 marzo 1975_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Se c’era una cosa che a Severus era stata chiara fin da subito, era che Lord Voldemort, per quanto stesse rapidamente guadagnando influenza in molti circoli purosangue, aveva comunque molti detrattori e, per quel motivo, nessuno nominava mai apertamente il suo Alpha e, per le stesse motivazioni, a Severus era stato reso chiaro, dalle frequenti missive che si scambiavano, che sarebbe stato meglio che il Preside Silente rimanesse all’oscuro della loro relazione il più a lungo possibile.  
Severus non era certo se il fatto che Edward avesse nominato l’identità del suo Alpha a Black avrebbe potuto creare problemi ma, fino a quel momento, nessuno aveva più nominato la questione.  
Quell’anno inoltre, con sua enorme fortuna, le vacanze di primavera cadevano proprio vicine all’equinozio e, di conseguenza, il suo Alpha gli aveva consigliato semplicemente di preparare e prendere una pozione che ritardasse di alcuni giorni il suo calore, per poi raggiungerlo durante la pausa scolastica.  
Severus non aveva mai lasciato Hogwarts durante le feste prima di quell’anno e, adesso, si era ritrovato ad allontanarsi sia per la pausa invernale che per quella primaverile.  
Lily sembrò sorpresa di vederlo prendere l’Espresso con lei ma Severus le disse semplicemente che voleva passare qualche giorno con sua madre e l’amica non indagò oltre, o almeno non chiese nulla su quella questione, preferendo invece tormentarlo sulla sua rinata amicizia con Avery e Mulciber.  
Lily era tutto meno che tollerante nei confronti di quegli studenti che, a suo parere, si comportavano in maniera arrogante o vessatoria con i compagni e, sebbene Black e i suoi amici figurassero nel novero, purtroppo anche i suoi due compagni di Serpeverde erano sulla stessa lista.  
“Non capisco proprio perché tu abbia fatto pace con quei due!” Si lamentò in tono piuttosto petulante la ragazza mentre viaggiavano verso Londra. “Non stavi meglio, senza di loro?”  
Severus non era particolarmente affezionato ai due compagni ma era indubbio che avessero fatto del loro meglio, negli ultimi mesi, per rendere la sua vita più facile.  
Adesso sia Black che Travers lo ignoravano palesemente e, inoltre, molti Serpeverde avevano cominciato a guardarlo con qualcosa che poteva essere timore, o forse rispetto, così sospirò e mise insieme una mezza risposta:  
“Sono nel mio stesso dormitorio, Lily. Non potevo continuare a ignorarli per altri tre anni e mezzo! Non siamo esattamente amici… siamo solo in rapporti civili: io li aiuto con i compiti e loro mi aiutano quando i tuoi compagni Grifondoro cercano di farmi qualche scherzo cretino. Ci guadagniamo tutti.”  
La ragazza non parve per nulla convinta e chiese in tono insinuante:  
“Perché avevate litigato, comunque? Non ti sei mai dato la pena di spiegarmelo.”  
Severus sentì un brivido di paura a quella domanda, perché colpiva un po’ troppo vicino a tutte le cose che davvero preferiva tacere alla ragazza, ma si impose di rispondere cercando di mantenere il viso composto.  
“Non era niente di importante, davvero, solo una stupida discussione su alcune politiche interne a Serpeverde.”  
Lily assottigliò gli occhi e chiese in tono duro:  
“E queste politiche hanno per caso a che fare con il fatto che tuo padre, e i miei genitori, sono babbani?”  
Severus aggrottò la fronte e poi rispose:  
“Non direi, no. Perché lo chiedi?”  
“Oh, forse solo perché Black e Potter non fanno che dire, a tutti quelli che li ascoltano, che tutti i Serpeverde appoggiano le politiche di quel tipo, quel mago che si fa chiamare Lord Voldemort e che vuole la purificazione della razza magica e, come se non bastasse, aggiungono al calderone delle dicerie anche il fatto che siete un covo di piccoli maghi oscuri in allenamento…” Lily lo guardò con una luce strana negli occhi e poi concluse “… e io so quanto ti affascina quell’argomento.”  
Severus non aveva mai nascosto alla sua amica il desiderio di studiare le Arti Oscure ma adesso, sentendo la disapprovazione nella sua voce, non fu più così certo di aver fatto bene ad essere così schietto con lei.  
“Lily, vorrei conseguire una Maestria in Pozioni, in Incantesimi e in Difesa e tu lo sai benissimo! E’ ovvio che mi interessino anche le Arti Oscure, visto che sono parte integrante del percorso di studi che vorrei seguire!”  
Lily cercò di mantenere uno sguardo severo ma, dopo poco, sbuffò:  
“Sev, tre Maestrie sono davvero troppe per una persona sola! Anche per una ambiziosa e intelligente come te! Per riuscirci dovresti passare il resto della tua vita a studiare: quando avrai finito sarai un vecchio!”  
Severus sorrise e, assumendo un’aria saggia, rispose pacato:  
“Se ci riuscissi almeno sarei invecchiato facendo qualcosa che desidero davvero! Non credi che sia un obiettivo ammirevole?”  
La ragazza gli fece la linguaccia e poi disse, in tono più leggero:  
“No! Credo che sia barboso, ecco che cosa credo! Non dovresti pensare solo allo studio ma anche a farti una vita! Abbiamo quindici anni! Non dirmi che tu non pensi mai a…” Lily arrossì di colpo e poi concluse “… uhm… a certe cose!”  
Severus si ritrovò preso in contropiede perché, sebbene lui e Lily avessero sempre parlato delle cose più disparate, quel genere di argomento non era mai nemmeno stato sfiorato.  
Se Severus avesse sentito quella frase solo l’anno precedente, forse le avrebbe detto che sì, ci pensava a quelle cose… e a farsi una vita… in particolare con lei.  
Purtroppo, da un anno a quella parte, Severus aveva scoperto che quella particolare ambizione non gli era più concessa: lui era destinato a fare quello che un Alpha avrebbe deciso per lui e, il meglio che era riuscito ad ottenere era aver trovato una persona che almeno gli avrebbe concesso di raggiungere alcuni dei suoi obiettivi.  
“Lily…” rispose impacciato “… ci penso… a volte… a certe cose… ma non credo che siano davvero importanti!”  
La risposta era suonata debole alle sue stesse orecchie; la sua mente sembrava essersi inceppata mentre Lily gli metteva il broncio e ribatteva:  
“Certo che sono importanti!” Poi dopo un attimo gli fece un sorriso strano e aggiunse: “Io dico che dovresti pensarci di più!”  
  
_Maniero dei Nott, 23 marzo 1975_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Il Maniero della famiglia Nott era imponente come quello dei Malfoy, ma il padrone di casa era decisamente meno ospitale di Lucius e fece sentire Severus del tutto fuori posto.  
Gli bastò una prima occhiata per rendersi conto che Nott era un Alpha che condivideva le idee di Black, sugli Omega; fu per quel motivo che Severus cominciò a gravitare continuamente nell’orbita di Lord Voldemort, cercando di restare costantemente al suo fianco o comunque di evitare il più possibile il padrone di casa.  
Il suo calore risolse il problema perché il suo nuovo Alpha lo confinò rapidamente nella sua camera da letto, ben lontano da tutti.  
Aveva sentito le prime vampate durante la cena e immediatamente aveva visto sia lo sguardo del suo Alpha sia quello di Nott sollevarsi, rapaci, su di lui.  
Lord Voldemort era stato rapido a lasciare il tavolo e, dopo averlo sollevato tra le braccia, lo aveva trasportato di peso nella camera da letto.  
Severus non ricordava molto del primo accoppiamento durante il calore ma tornò in sé durante l’annodamento, rendendosi conto che sentiva fitte di dolore in diversi punti del corpo.  
Il suo Alpha doveva essere stato violento e brutale ma lui non disse niente e invece gemette:  
“Sì, Alpha, sì! Riempimi ancora!”  
Era abbastanza lucido da sapere quello che stava dicendo, anche se non era quello che pensava davvero ma ormai era abbastanza certo di doversi comportare come una puttana smaniosa per compiacere un Alpha durante il calore e così lo fece.  
Per un momento Lord Voldemort non rispose e Severus si domandò se avesse sbagliato, visto che la sua esperienza si limitava a due calori con Black e durante il primo lui era rimasto sconvolto per la maggior parte del tempo. Dopo un attimo, però, un ringhio lussurioso gli raggiunse le orecchie e il suo Alpha lo afferrò più stretto sui fianchi, confermandogli di essere nel giusto.  
Quando il nodo si sciolse Lord Voldemort si separò da lui velocemente, poi Severus sentì addosso gli effetti di un incantesimo di pulizia e fu lasciato da solo nel letto mentre l’Alpha usciva dalla stanza chiudendo a chiave la porta.  
Probabilmente era per il meglio perché ormai sapeva che entro poco tempo avrebbe desiderato di nuovo l’Alpha e sarebbe andato a cercarlo, con il rischio di proporsi a Nott nelle nebbie del calore.  
Controllò le parti che sentiva dolere: doveva essere stato afferrato con forza brutale perché gli si stavano formando lividi in diversi punti del corpo, anche se l’accoppiamento era stato piuttosto impersonale e l’Alpha, anche questa volta, non aveva nemmeno ritenuto necessario togliersi i vestiti.  
Severus scrollò le spalle e si guardò intorno curioso, cercando di interpretare meglio il carattere del suo Alpha da quello che la stanza conteneva, e sperando di avere almeno un po’ di tempo prima del prossimo eccesso del calore.  
Trovò diversi libri di Arti Oscure che attirarono la sua attenzione ma non riuscì a concentrarsi a sufficienza per leggerli e, in breve, si ritrovò a grattare ferocemente alla porta, smaniante e con le viscere che sembravano sciogliersi dolorosamente, in preda alla brama.  
Fu certo di aver chiamato e urlato, anche se non sapeva esattamente per quanto tempo, e quando il suo Alpha tornò lui era a terra e immediatamente si mise in posizione, sperando di essere preso di nuovo, in fretta.  
“Quindi è così che si presenta un Omega durante il calore.” Scandì piano il suo Alpha osservandolo dall’alto. “Non pensavo potesse essere così inebriante e attraente, in verità, ma trovo che il tuo odore, giovane Severus, sia di mio gusto, e il tuo corpo lo è altrettanto.”  
La voce dell’Alpha bastò a fare fiottare liquidi dal suo ano e a farlo gemere forte, supplicando:  
“Annodami ancora, Alpha, ti prego…”  
Bastò quello e le mani del Signore Oscuro furono su di lui, afferrandolo rapaci.  
Fu buttato sul letto senza riguardi e l’Alpha, che questa volta evidentemente voleva prendersi tempo con lui, si spogliò interamente anche se la mente surriscaldata di Severus notò la cosa solo come un fatto a margine poiché in quel momento era concentrato solamente sull’annodamento.  
Quando sentì qualcosa di duro premere contro le sue natiche immediatamente Severus sollevò indietro le mani e si aprì per facilitare la penetrazione ma l’Alpha si bloccò e disse in voce ringhiante:  
“E’ interessante vedere quanto sei servizievole e voglioso, giovane Omega.”  
La mente di Severus in quel momento bramava solo il nodo e lui voleva smettere di soffrire di quei terribili crampi così pregò di nuovo:  
“Ti prego Alpha, sto male! Prendimi, ti prego!”  
Non successe nulla e l’ano di Severus restò disperatamente vuoto.  
Severus sentì l’Alpha spostarsi e il suo cazzo si allontanò da dove lui lo desiderava, così gemette ancora:  
“No… no, ti prego, Alpha, dammelo!”  
Il Signore Oscuro si spostò davanti a lui e gli mise una mano sotto il mento, sollevandogli il viso che era premuto sui cuscini poi, quando fu certo che gli occhi di Severus fossero puntati su di lui, chiese:  
“Fa davvero così male essere privati della mia virilità, piccolo Omega?”  
Severus annuì con le lacrime agli occhi e poi, ricordandosi che una risposta non verbale non avrebbe soddisfatto l’uomo rispose:  
“Sì Alpha, fa molto male. Ti prego, prendimi!”  
L’uomo continuò a fissarlo e poi commentò:  
“Sento il tuo dolore attraverso il Legame ma vorrei che me lo descrivessi.”  
Severus cercò di radunare i brandelli della sua razionalità ma riuscì solo a balbettare:  
“Fa male, Alpha… le mie viscere… bruciano… ti prego.” Non ne fu del tutto certo ma forse un singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalle labbra.  
Il Signore Oscuro restò a osservarlo ancora per alcuni secondi, poi lasciò la presa sul suo viso e tornò alle sue spalle, infilandosi in lui senza nessun’altra esitazione e Severus urlò di piacere, questa volta, ma il suo grido si interruppe quando le mani dell’Alpha lo afferrarono con forza per i fianchi, premendogli le dita nella carne come se fossero artigli e strattonando il suo busto indietro per far sì che il suo ano accogliesse tutto quel grosso e duro pezzo di carne.  
Severus chiuse di scatto la bocca e ansimò, incerto se ora fosse dolore o piacere, ma poi le spinte furiose dall’Alpha rapirono di nuovo la sua mente e lui scordò tutto finché non sentì il nodo gonfiarsi nel suo ano e pompargli dentro il seme bollente del Signore Oscuro.  
  
_Maniero dei Nott, 28 marzo 1975_  
_Severus Piton_  
  
Il suo primo vero calore con il nuovo Alpha si esaurì in cinque giorni e Severus si ritrovò oltremodo dolorante. A quanto pareva Lord Voldemort era un amante molto più brutale di quanto fosse stato Black ma Severus non se ne curò per niente, visto che era stato annodato più volte e aveva sofferto i crampi dell’astinenza in maniera limitata.  
I lividi sarebbero guariti in fretta e non era come se non fosse abituato a ferite ben peggiori, quindi non si lamentò nemmeno con se stesso per il brutale trattamento che aveva subito, rallegrandosi invece che, quando comparve a pranzo dopo il calore, al tavolo del loro anfitrione nessuno osasse fare battute infelici sulla sua prolungata assenza.  
Ci furono occhiate da parte di diversi dei presenti ma Severus tenne gli occhi bassi sul piatto e rimase saldamente al fianco del suo Alpha che, quello stesso pomeriggio, cominciò a istruirlo su diversi incantesimi avanzati, mentre con la sua voce vellutata gli confidava:  
“Non avevo mai passato il calore con un Omega, Severus, ma l’esperienza è stata di mio gradimento e ora mi rendo conto che, sebbene i tuoi modi siano stati incredibilmente lascivi e volgari, negli scorsi giorni, ora che sei di nuovo in te la tua intelligenza sembra essere tornata pienamente.”  
La lode solleticò sia il suo lato Omega che quello razionale e Severus sorrise al suo Alpha quasi raggiante, certo che avesse fatto una buona scelta sfuggendo dalle grinfie di Black.  
Quella sera l’Alpha, con voce cupa di desiderio, gli disse che lo avrebbe gradito nel suo letto. Era stata una richiesta garbata, non un ordine, ma Severus non ritenne saggio deludere l’uomo.  
Aveva sperato che il sesso fuori dai peridi di calore gli sarebbe stato risparmiato ma probabilmente era stata una speranza irragionevole, così si apprestò a eseguire senza nessuna obiezione.  
Essendo fin troppo lucido si ritrovò vagamente imbarazzato, dovendo spogliarsi davanti agli occhi rapaci dell’Alpha, perché sentiva e vedeva l’enorme differenza di contegno che c’era tra lui e Black: se prima aveva dovuto soddisfare le voglie e i capricci di un ragazzino, ora si trovava di fronte ad un uomo e non sapeva bene che cosa fare per compiacerlo.  
Si tolse i vestite lentamente osservando il suo Alpha fare altrettanto.  
Aveva solo una vaga idea di come fosse fatto l’uomo perché durante il calore non aveva pensato molto al suo aspetto ma solo al suo forte odore muschiato e ora si accorse, con un certo sollievo di fondo, che il corpo del Signore Oscuro era gradevole, ben proporzionato e ancora molto in forma per un uomo della sua età. Sapeva che l’aspetto del suo Alpha non avrebbe dovuto importargli ma visto che non era in calore pensò che sarebbe stato più facile eccitarsi con qualcuno che fosse almeno piacevole da guardare.  
Non appena ebbe finito di spogliarsi passò il peso da un piede all’altro, indeciso su cosa dovesse fare, ma le sue incertezze furono spazzate via dalle mani forti che lo afferrarono per i fianchi e, dopo averlo fatto voltare, lo piegarono sulla scrivania della camera.  
Severus non se lo era aspettato e sbatté con forza contro il legno, probabilmente procurandosi grossi lividi sulle cosce, mentre già le mani dell’Alpha gli afferravano le natiche e le aprivano.  
Sentì un incantesimo mormorato che forse, pensò, era un incantesimo lubrificante ma quando il grosso membro gli entrò dentro con violenza si rese conto di essersi sbagliato perché gli sembrò di essere lacerato.  
Si morse un labbro per non urlare e in generale per non emettere nessun suono che denotasse il suo dolore e cercò invece di inalare l’odore dell’Alpha per eccitarsi almeno un poco.  
Lord Voldemort cominciò a muoversi fuori e dentro di lui, con colpi forti che lo facevano sbattere contro il legno del tavolo e in tutto ciò Severus non provò altro che dolore finché l’Alpha non venne con un gemito.  
Il Signore Oscuro aveva tratto piacere da lui con rapida efficienza, ignorando completamente il fatto che Severus non fosse stato nemmeno eccitato e, dopo aver finito, scandì con voce glaciale:  
“Insoddisfacente, giovane Severus. Preferirei sentirti smaniare per me anche fuori dal calore, se la tua modestia te lo consente.”  
Severus, frastornato e incerto, cercò in fretta una risposta e disse con voce che sperava suonasse vogliosa:  
“Mi scuso Alpha. Credevo preferissi non essere disturbato dai miei pensieri, ma sono il tuo Omega e ti desidero così tanto che ti supplicherò per averti ogni volta che potrò, lo prometto.”  
Lord Voldemort lo fece rialzare e lo girò verso di sé prima di accarezzargli piano i capelli, poi gli rivolse quello che Severus volle interpretare come un sorriso.  
Aveva sperato che le cose sarebbero state diverse ma se doveva fingere di volerlo lo avrebbe fatto volentieri, in cambio di tutto quello che gli sarebbe stato insegnato.  
_Non fingo… lo desidero davvero!_  
Obiettò la sua insulsa voce Omega e, per una volta, Severus pensò che fosse saggio non contrastare i suoi istinti.  
  



	28. Pensa a questo e sorridi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 24 settembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
“Hey, grosso e stupido Alpha, svegliati!”  
Harry aprì gli occhi sentendo la voce e il peso del suo Omega, e ci mise un momento per rendersi conto che aveva Severus sopra di sé, cavalcioni, nudo e con un ghigno lascivo.  
“Uhm… che cosa?”  
“Doveri coniugali, Alpha, ne hai mai sentito parlare?”  
Harry cercò di schiarirsi le idee ma non capì nulla, a parte il fatto che il suo Omega era eccitato e voleva…  
“Merlino Sev, sei uscito dal calore ieri notte!” Disse senza reale convinzione, perché era già duro e il suo Omega si stava strusciando sulla sua erezione.  
“Uhm… sì. E adesso ho di nuovo voglia e il mio bravo Alpha è già tutto pronto per me!”  
Harry sentì Severus sollevarsi e afferrargli il membro con una mano, tenendolo in posizione mentre cominciava a scendere, lasciandolo entrare.  
Gemette forte, buttando indietro la testa, mentre si sentiva avvolto dal suo Omega, e la sua mente si svegliò mentre già le sue mani cercavano i fianchi di Severus.  
L’Omega salì e ridiscese un paio di volte, prima di riuscire a prenderlo tutto dentro, poi si sporse in avanti fino ad arrivare alle labbra di Harry, che si sollevò per andargli incontro.  
Severus sporse la lingua e lo lecco appena, prima di spingerlo giù e guardarlo, mentre continuava a muoversi su e giù sul suo cazzo.  
“Ti volevo dentro.”  
“Sev, da quando sei così voglioso?”  
Il suo Omega salì e scese un paio di volte con forza e poi disse:  
“Ah, deve essere la gravidanza, papà Harry.”  
Harry quasi si strozzò a quelle parole.  
“Co… cosa?”  
Severus aumentò il ritmo, togliendogli il fiato e la possibilità di parlare, mentre continuava a impalarsi con foga. Harry gli teneva le mani sui fianchi, appagato sentendo la sua pelle bollente e il suo ano che lo stringeva, ma poi Severus si sollevò, lasciando che il suo cazzo gli scivolasse fuori.  
Lui fece per protestare ma il suo Omega si girò, dandogli la schiena, poi se lo infilò dentro di nuovo. Harry, sollevandosi appena, vide le natiche aperte e l’ano teso del suo Omega, mentre il suo cazzo vi entrava e usciva. Prese a sollevare i fianchi andando incontro ai movimenti di Severus, affascinato dalla nuova visuale e da quel buco che sembrava allargarsi incredibilmente per contenerlo tutto.  
“Merlino Sev, sto per venire!” Si lasciò sfuggire Harry un momento prima di riversarsi nel culo del suo Omega che, per tutta risposta, spinse verso il basso per tenerselo tutto dentro.  
Harry ansimava a occhi chiusi quando sentì Severus sollevarsi da lui e stendersi al suo fianco, abbracciandolo:  
“Questo era un promemoria, stupido Alpha. Oggi, quando sarai là fuori, se qualcuno mette in dubbio il fatto che io ti voglio, tu pensa a questo. Pensa a questo e sorridi. Va bene, papà Harry?”  
Harry aprì gli occhi e decise che difficilmente qualcuno sarebbe riuscito di nuovo a rovinare la sua giornata.  
“E tu saresti mamma Severus, allora?” Chiese scherzoso, sentendo tutta la tensione del giorno prima, e della notte, scivolargli via di dosso.  
“Ghiacceranno tutte le fenici, prima che i miei figli mi chiamino mamma, sappilo!” Rispose il suo Omega in tono falsamente irato, facendo ridacchiare Harry.  
  
_Hogwarts, 24 settembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus aveva davvero molte cose da fare quel giorno: era da molto che non trovava il modo di passare un po’ di tempo con Irma, e sapeva, per via delle occhiatacce che la bibliotecaria gli scoccava, che avrebbe dovuto almeno darle qualche spiegazione.  
Severus era stato troppo preso dal suo Alpha per dedicarle il tempo necessario a rassicurarla, anche se sapeva, fin dal mese di agosto, quando l’aveva incontrata insieme con gli altri, che era preoccupata.  
Così le aveva mandato un biglietto per invitarla per un the dopo le lezioni, anche se questo avrebbe dovuto rimandare la conversazione che sapeva di dover avere con Draco.  
Aveva anche una mezza idea di incontrarsi con Granger, per vomitare sulla ragazza tutto il suo odio per come aveva trattato Harry, ma decise che sarebbe stato più saggio tacere e tenersi fuori da quel particolare roveto.  
Granger era sempre stata amica di Harry ed era il suo Alpha a dover appianare quella discussione, anche perché era quasi certo che un suo intervento non solo avrebbe fatto più male che bene ma, oltretutto, sarebbe stato ben poco apprezzato.  
Lasciò stare il resto e si concentrò sul suo incontro con Irma, accertandosi di avere il rosolio che le piaceva.  
Quando la donna arrivò, Severus le aprì la porta con un sorriso sincero: non era solo felice di vederla, era felice in generale.  
La donna gli mise le mani ai lati del viso e lo scrutò indagatrice, prima di dire cauta:  
“Sembri stare bene.”  
“Questo perché sto bene.”  
Irma entrò e si sedette pesantemente sulla poltrona vicina al camino, prima di dire:  
“Sei gravido.”  
Severus si sedette e rispose:  
“Oh, molto gravido. Sono due. Doppia gravidanza.”  
Irma si alzò di scatto, quasi urlando:  
“Io lo ammazzo, quel marmocchio! Lo ammazzo!”  
Severus la guardò per un attimo: pensava di aver trasmesso la sua gioia abbastanza chiaramente ma evidentemente non era bravo con quel genere di sentimenti…  
“Buona Irma. Non è colpa sua!”  
La donna si girò a fissarlo:  
“Oh Merlino! Non mi dire che il bastardo ti ha fatto passare il calore con qualcun altro!”  
Severus rimase spiazzato ma la deduzione di Irma era piuttosto logica, visti i trascorsi di Severus con altri Alpha.  
“No, Irma, no. Siediti. E’ colpa mia. E tu sarai una zia fantastica.”  
La donna lo fissò esterrefatta per un attimo, poi quasi crollò sulla poltrona:  
“E’… colpa tua?”  
Severus si portò entrambe le mani al ventre e sorrise:  
“Sì, lo volevo. Gli ho fatto sbagliare pozione apposta. Volevo un altro bambino.”  
Irma lo guardò come se fosse ammattito, e forse lo era.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché va tutto così bene che… Irma, va davvero tutto bene.”  
“Severus, sei impazzito? Stai parlando di Potter, il figlioccio di Black!”  
Severus si sentì a disagio mentre ammetteva il suo errore:   
“Ecco… ero così arrabbiato, all’inizio, che forse non ho valutato bene… Harry è più il figlioccio dei Weasley che di Black, a quanto pare…”  
Irma sembrò considerare la cosa per un attimo:  
“Vuoi dire che lui… ti sta trattando bene?”  
Severus sorrise ancora e si accorse che quasi non riusciva a smettere:  
“Bene è ancora riduttivo. Siamo andati a scegliere una casa nuova, insieme, vicino a Hogsmeade, così sarò più vicino a Hogwarts. Stiamo scegliendo gli arredi per la casa e per le stanze dei bambini, e sto attrezzando un laboratorio nel seminterrato che ha attrezzature che non ci sono nemmeno qui. Ho la firma su tutte le sue camere blindate e non gli importa se continuo a insegnare. Ha rinunciato a frequentare i corsi da Auror per restare a casa con i bambini e…”  
“Fermo. Fermo.” Disse rapida Madama Pince con le mani alla bocca per lo stupore. “Dammi un attimo.”  
Severus si azzittì e la osservò in silenzio, finché lei non sbottò:  
“Qual è il prezzo? Quali perversioni ti fa subire in cambio?”  
“Cos… nessuna!” Poi dopo un attimo, e con un ghigno molto largo, Severus aggiunse “Nessuna che voglia raccontarti, comunque! E’… lui... io credo che mi ami.”  
Irma si ricompose e poi, con voce ragionevole, disse:  
“Mmh, non credi che sia un modo… non so, per fartelo credere, per poi ferirti più avanti? Non è mai corso buon sangue tra te e Potter…”  
Severus non aveva pensato che sarebbe stato così difficile convincere Irma che le cose andavano bene, ma capiva la sua cautela. Scosse la testa:  
“Siamo Legati e non è come con il Signore Oscuro. Harry non sa occludere e sento tutto quello che prova, sempre, continuamente. Non potrebbe mentirmi nemmeno se lo volesse e poi…”  
Severus si bloccò, incerto se raccontare il resto:  
“Irma, è una cosa piuttosto riservata. Te la voglio dire, per farti capire, ma non deve sfuggirti di bocca, va bene?”  
“Ho mai tradito le tue confidenze?”  
Severus sollevò un sopracciglio, ironico, prima di rispondere:  
“Sì Irma, lo hai fatto.”  
La donna scrollò le spalle e rispose in fretta:  
“Non mi starai ancora rinfacciando quella vecchia storia, vero? E’ successo più di vent’anni fa!”  
“Tu hai chiesto e io ho risposto; comunque non te lo stavo rinfacciando. Sai che ti sono grato per aver parlato con Lucius dei miei problemi, a suo tempo, e so che l’hai fatto a fin di bene, quindi non ti ho mai portato rancore.”  
La donna sventolò una mano, come per minimizzare:  
“Non svicolare, adesso: torna al punto e sputa il rospo. Che cos’ha fatto, il moccioso che descrivi come fin troppo perfetto per essere un Alpha?”  
“Ti ricordi le lezioni di occlumanzia?”  
Irma si scurì.  
“Le ricordo. Eri furioso quando il marmocchio ha messo la testa nel tuo pensatoio e vorrei ben vedere…”  
“Sì. No, non quello. Ti ricordi che Albus voleva che imparasse l’occlumanzia perché credeva che avesse un collegamento mentale con il Signore Oscuro?”  
Irma annuì e Severus continuò:  
“Io credevo che potesse vedere brevi lampi, e Albus era solo preoccupato che il Signore Oscuro si accorgesse del collegamento e potesse sfruttarlo come poi ha fatto… ma ci sbagliavamo. Harry vedeva molto più che delle singole immagini. Lui… era nella mente di Voldemort quasi ogni volta che si addormentava. Era spesso notte, ovviamente, ed io ero spesso lì. Erano… anni… che sapeva cosa mi succedeva. Non solo lo sapeva, lui sentiva tutto quello che il Signore Oscuro, provava, come se fossero sentimenti suoi. Mi ha Rivendicato per fare ammenda, e mi ha Legato perché non sopporta l’idea che io possa di nuovo finire con qualcuno del genere.”  
Irma aveva la fronte aggrottata, come se faticasse a credere alle sue orecchie, ma l’espressione generale era di ripugnanza.  
“Lui… vedeva tutto?”  
“Forse non tutto. Succedeva solo quando stava dormendo, ma sì. Ha visto molto.”  
“Merlino, è un miracolo che sia sano di mente!”  
Severus sorrise ancora. Da quando non riusciva a smettere di sorridere?  
“E’ il mio personale miracolo, Irma.”  
Adesso la donna sembrava più tranquilla e si rilassò contro lo schienale della poltrona prima di chiedere:  
“E tu credi che sia innamorato di te?”  
Severus annuì.  
“Sì, credo proprio di sì, e forse nemmeno da adesso. Credo lo fosse da prima. Quando Draco è andato in frenesia in classe… sai dell’incidente, vero?”  
“Oh, lo so eccome! E’ stato un po’ un pasticcio confondere le acque!”  
“Be’, Harry ha attaccato Draco e gli ha urlato in faccia che ha ucciso Voldemort per me… piuttosto rivelatore, direi.”  
Irma considerò la cosa per un attimo e poi si sporse verso Severus e gli puntò contro un dito accusatore:  
“E di te, che cosa mi dici? Te lo stai facendo andare bene solo perché è migliore degli altri? Tu lo hai sempre disprezzato! E’ sempre stato un borioso pallone gonfiato come suo padre, e tu lo sai!”  
Severus sentì il peso dei suoi precedenti giudizi gravargli sulla coscienza e disse:  
“Mi sono sbagliato. Non volevo vedere la realtà perché si somigliavano ma… Harry è… diverso. Lui… ha subito altre cose, oltre al collegamento con Voldemort. Non so bene cosa, perché non ne parla, ma non ha avuto una vita facile. Credo… credo che mio padre fosse una specie di passeggiata, confronto ai suoi parenti.”  
Irma fece una smorfia alla menzione di Tobias Piton e poi disse:  
“Fatico molto a crederlo. E’ sempre stato il bambino che è sopravvissuto, dopotutto.”  
Severus sentì di nuovo il senso di nausea al pensiero di quello che Harry aveva subito ma si costrinse a dire:  
“Lui era un Horcrux, Irma. Doveva morire, era previsto. Credo che Albus pensasse che fosse meglio non si affezionasse troppo alla sua vita, dopotutto.”  
“Non… Albus non avrebbe mai, intenzionalmente…”  
Severus ribatté irritato:  
“Che cosa non avrebbe fatto, intenzionalmente, per vincere la guerra? Mi ha costretto a tornare da lui! Lo sai, vero?”  
Irma si azzittì e per un po’ restarono in silenzio, poi la donna chiese:  
“E quindi? Tu cosa provi per il ragazzo Potter?”  
Severus si posò di nuovo le mani sul ventre e abbassò gli occhi:  
“Non sono sicuro, però è bello sapere che c’è qualcuno per me. Qualcuno che mi vuole e che si prende cura di me. Non lo so. Non ho mai avuto tanto e sono confuso…”  
Irma estrasse la bacchetta e fece levitare il rosolio e un bicchiere, prima di dire:  
“Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma tu, Severus, sei completamente, irrimediabilmente, cotto di quel ragazzo.” Poi mentre Severus la guardava a bocca aperta, aggiunse “Immagino sia un bene, visto che siete Legati e state per avere due figli.”  
  
_Hogwarts, 24 settembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry attraversò la colazione e tutte le lezioni con un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia.  
Non era colpa sua: Hermione non faceva che lanciargli occhiatacce e a lui continuavano a venire in mente le parole che Severus gli aveva detto quella mattina.  
Si era seduto sempre vicino a Neville, che già dalla colazione gli aveva fatto cenno di raggiungerlo, evidentemente per tenerlo lontano da Hermione.  
“Com’è finita, ieri sera?” Chiese in un sussurro al compagno, mentre mangiavano, e Neville scosse la testa.  
“Male. Hermione non vuole sentire ragioni Harry, mi spiace. Forse Ron potrebbe…”  
Harry scosse la testa.  
“Non voglio che Ron litighi con lei per colpa mia.”  
Neville lo guardò e poi commentò stranito:  
“E’ davvero strano! Hermione è intelligente. Perché non capisce che… che tu non faresti…”  
Gli occhi di Harry corsero al tavolo degli insegnanti e lui sorrise a tutti denti, vedendo Severus entrare e sedersi, e il discorso di Neville deviò:  
“Oh Merlino, Harry. Tu sei completamente andato!”  
“Eh?” Rispose lui mentre ancora sentiva la voce del suo Omega che lo chiamava ‘papà Harry’.  
“Ti piace davvero, giusto? Hai una faccia…”  
Harry riportò l’attenzione su di lui:  
“Sì che mi piace!” Disse a voce un po’ troppo alta e con un po’ troppa veemenza.  
Dean, che era seduto di fianco a Neville, si girò e chiese:  
“Hey, è un pettegolezzo? Harry ha una nuova ragazza?”  
Harry arrossì e balbettò:  
“Ehm sì, qualcosa del genere, sì.”  
“Allora, chi è? Si può sapere? Non ti sei rimesso con Ginny, giusto?” Dean sembrava davvero curioso e Harry, impacciato, rispose piano:  
“E’… è Piton.”  
Dean sputò il boccone che stava masticando, del tutto preso alla sprovvista, poi, dopo un momento di silenzio, si mise a ridere:  
“Merda, per un momento ci avevo creduto!”  
Harry sorrise e non disse altro, nemmeno quando Dean gli chiese di nuovo di chi si trattasse.  
  
Per il resto della giornata Harry si tenne a distanza sia da Hermione che da Malfoy e, dopo le lezioni, si diresse al campo da Quidditch.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto studiare, perché era rimasto indietro di una settimana di lezioni, ma la Sala Comune in quei giorni non era tanto accogliente, deserta com’era di solito, e in biblioteca di certo ci sarebbe stata Hermione, così preferì distrarsi volando un po’, almeno per quel giorno.  
Appena arrivò al campo, sapendolo deserto perché quel giorno nessuna squadra si allenava, sentì comunque l’odore.  
Malfoy.  
Si guardò intorno e vide il Serpeverde scendere dal castello, da solo, e puntare dritto su di lui.  
Harry ebbe la forte tentazione di andarsene, fosse anche nella Foresta Proibita, perché non capiva il motivo per il quale tutti volevano per forza cercare lo scontro con lui.  
Anche se gli occhi di Harry vedevano solo Draco Malfoy, scendere verso di lui, l’Alpha vedeva il nemico che aveva cercato di portargli via il suo Omega e, istintivamente, ringhiò.  
Il suono era basso ma bastò a bloccare Malfoy per un momento, prima che ricominciasse ad avanzare molto lentamente, avvicinandosi a lui con la testa abbassata.  
Harry lo osservava, incapace di muoversi mentre cercava di sopprimere la voce che gli diceva di attaccare il Serpeverde.  
A cinque passi da Harry, Malfoy si bloccò e disse con voce chiara:  
“Le mie scuse Potter. Mi sono comportato in maniera imperdonabile sia con te che con il professor Piton. Spero che tu possa perdonarmi e anche lui.”  
Draco, evidentemente più abituato di lui a comprendere i comportamenti da Alpha, alzò la testa di scatto mostrando il collo nudo e vulnerabile, e la parte Alpha di Harry smise di ringhiare sia nella sua gola che nella sua testa.  
Malfoy gli aveva appena chiesto scusa? Era un evento più unico che raro, in effetti, e come se non bastasse, aveva porto scuse anche a Severus. Questo Harry non se lo era aspettato.  
“Malfoy.” Harry considerò cosa dire per un attimo “Sono certo di averti detto che non mi interessano le tue scuse.”  
Vide il Serpeverde riabbassare la testa, anche se di poco, e fissarlo con uno sguardo strano.  
“Accettale almeno per parte del tuo Omega. Non voglio che la colpa di qualcosa che ho fatto io, ricada su di lui.”  
Harry non comprese il senso del discorso:  
“Perché dovrebbe essere colpa sua, se tu sei un bastardo?” Chiese Harry senza indugi e Malfoy rispose piano.  
“Non intendi incolpare lui per il fatto che io sono… che ho perso il controllo… in classe?”  
Harry quasi non ricordava nemmeno più l’incidente e si accigliò.  
Malfoy si stava scusando per quello? Non per aver complottato con Hermione per prenderlo alle spalle e accusarlo di una montagna di menzogne?  
Perché erano menzogne, vero?  
Harry ripensò al suo Omega lascivo che lo svegliava con del buon sesso e gli angoli della sua bocca si incurvarono, a dispetto della situazione.  
“Malfoy, chiunque avrebbe perso il controllo in quel frangente. Non c’è bisogno che ti scusi per quello! Dovresti scusarti per essere stato un totale bastardo e per aver fatto di tutto perché una dei miei due migliori amici mi odiasse. Ecco per cosa dovresti scusarti!”  
Harry si sentiva particolarmente in controllo delle sue emozioni e se ne stupì, ma finché Malfoy restava a una buona distanza, complice il fatto che fossero all’aperto, dove l’odore dell’altro Alpha non era troppo pressante, lui riusciva a mantenersi civile.  
“Non pensi che sia colpa sua?” Chiese Malfoy in tono strano, stridulo, come se le parole gli costassero sforzo.  
Harry rimase interdetto:  
“Malfoy, tu parli un’altra lingua. Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Lui aveva un odore molto invitante. Non credi che sia colpa sua?” Chiese di nuovo Malfoy e Harry lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.  
“Malfoy, credo tu sappia che tutti gli Omega hanno un odore invitante, pochi giorni prima del calore. Perché dovrei pensare che è colpa sua? Non credo nemmeno che sia colpa tua, se è per quello.”  
Il Serpeverde non si mosse ma chiese con attenzione:  
“Non è quello che dice quel tuo libro però.”  
Harry era sempre più incerto e cominciò a pensare che dovesse esserci un equivoco, da qualche parte, anche se non capiva dove o perché:  
“Di che libro parli, Malfoy?” Chiese cercando di comprendere il punto di quella discussione, che si stava dimostrando più surreale ogni minuto che passava.  
“Il libro dei Black. Quel libro.” Rispose il ragazzo con una smorfia di disgusto.  
“Continuo a non capire di cosa stai parlando” Rispose Harry esasperato e Malfoy scandì:  
“Parlo di ‘Addestramento e allevamento delle cagne da monta’, il libro che di sicuro il tuo padrino non avrà mancato di farti imparare a memoria!” La voce di Malfoy era uscita irritata e cattiva e Harry rimase disorientato per un attimo, ricordando il libro che Sirius gli aveva dato tanto tempo prima, e che lui aveva accantonato perché aveva pensato che fosse uno scherzo… aveva anche litigato con il suo padrino, per quella montagna di stronzate che…  
“Tu pensi che io creda alle cose che ci sono in quel libro?” Chiese Harry con voce scandalizzata e un ringhio forte nella gola.  
Malfoy sbatté gli occhi, sorpreso:  
“Non ci credi?”  
Harry lo fissò, adesso davvero sconvolto:  
“Hai almeno idea di quanto sia… assurdo… e schifoso… quel libro?” Rispose ricordando bene un paio di passaggi… illustrati…  
“N… no. Non l’ho mai nemmeno visto. E’… solo gli Alpha della famiglia Black lo leggono.”  
Harry comprese che Malfoy aveva pensato che ci credesse per via di Sirius… era assurdo.  
La rabbia che Harry aveva provato per Draco adesso stava sfumando… se Malfoy pensava che lui credesse in quelle cose…  
“Tu hai pensato che io credessi in quelle cose e… ti stavi scusando perché credevi che io… avrei incolpato Severus per… Oh, Merlino!”  
“Non è così? Davvero non credi che sia colpa sua?” Chiese Malfoy con urgenza e Harry, con un impeto di onestà, rispose:  
“Malfoy, io mi stavo piantando le unghie nelle mani, a sangue, per non andare in frenesia, quando l’incantesimo è stato tolto! E l’ho fatto perché sapevo che il suo odore è… delizioso! Tu non lo sapevi nemmeno ed è successo all’improvviso… E’ proprio per quello che usa un incantesimo cancella odori! Lo so che effetto fa!”  
Malfoy sembrò stupido ma poi assunse di nuovo un’espressione nervosa:  
“Se non credi in quelle cose, allora perché lo hai Rivendicato?”  
Harry era incerto e non capiva perché a Malfoy importasse.  
 _Vuole il mio Omega_  
Ringhiò la sua voce gelosa, ma nella parte razionale della sua mente, Harry stava considerando che forse c’erano altri motivi… Severus aveva sempre favorito Malfoy e, quando l’Alpha aveva preso il Marchio Nero… i pensieri di Harry stavano vorticando e lui rispose quasi sinceramente:  
“C’erano delle persone… dei Mangiamorte… che sarebbero stati molto più che felici di poterlo Rivendicare per fargliela pagare. Che cosa avrei dovuto fare?”  
“Se è vero, se lo hai fatto per quello, allora perché non è sotto soppressori? Perché lo hai costretto a passare il calore con te?”  
Harry arrossì istantaneamente ma poi si ricordò di Severus, quella mattina, e si fece coraggio:  
“Quello è privato! Come puoi chiedermi una cosa del genere?”  
Malfoy parve solo lievemente a disagio ma la sua voce rimase dura:  
“Non è maleducato, se sono due Alpha a parlarne.” Scandì con superiorità e poi continuò: “Avanti, se lo hai fatto solo per il suo bene, perché costringerlo… alla tua presenza?”  
L’immagine di Severus che si girava sopra di lui, offrendogli una panoramica del suo ano, mentre era aperto e pieno del suo cazzo, passò davanti agli occhi di Harry.  
“Non lo costringo proprio a niente, va bene?” Ringhiò Harry, innervosito.  
 _Severus mi vuole. Lui mi vuole._  
“Lui ti odia, Potter. Non puoi credere che ti voglia davvero, quando non è in calore, e forse nemmeno allora!”  
Harry cercò di rispondere senza urlare in faccia a quel borioso impiccione:  
“Lui non mi odia. Lo saprei se mi odiasse, siamo Legati, va bene?”  
Malfoy boccheggiò.  
“Lo hai Morso?”  
“Sì, l’ho Morso, e allora? Perché ti interessa? Comincio a pensare che a te non importi davvero di lui, sai? Che cosa c’è? Lo volevi per te?” Harry non era riuscito a trattenere la ringhiante domanda. Doveva sapere se quell’Alpha era interessato al suo Omega.  
Draco parve sconcertato.  
“Oh Merlino! Sono andato in frenesia per il tuo compagno di Legame! E’ un miracolo se non mi hai ucciso!”  
Harry ricordò con precisione la sensazione omicida e i suoi denti estesi, pronti a strappare la gola al Serpeverde.  
“Sì Malfoy. E’ un vero miracolo. Io volevo ucciderti.”  
Il silenzio seguente fu teso e spiacevole, poi Draco confessò:  
“Senti Potter, a questo punto tanto vale che tu lo sappia da me.”  
Harry vide Malfoy piuttosto teso:  
“Che cosa?” Chiese cauto, e Malfoy parve per un attimo incerto su come continuare.  
“Senti, io non sapevo che Severus non fosse più sulla Lista e…”  
Harry non lo lasciò finire perché, il solo sentire Malfoy chiamare il suo Omega per nome, lo fece scattare:  
“Non chiamarlo Severus!”  
Malfoy sollevò le mani vuote e gliele mostrò, mentre sollevava contemporaneamente la testa, rendendo chiaro che gli stava offrendo il collo di sua spontanea volontà.  
Harry vide il gesto e riuscì a placare il suo lato Alpha, anche se il ringhio gli rimase in gola.  
“Merlino, Potter! Controllati!” Disse in tono di accusa.  
Harry non si sentiva per nulla pentito e invece chiese abbaiando:  
“Perché lo chiami per nome?” E intanto la sua bacchetta gli era già arrivata in mano e lui l’aveva puntata sul Serpeverde “La verità, Malfoy!”  
Draco rispose rapido:  
“E’ il mio padrino, Potter!”  
Harry non abbassò la bacchetta ma lanciò su Malfoy un incantesimo cancella odori, perché il pesante aroma Alpha del ragazzo lo stava rendendo pazzo.  
Malfoy annusò l’aria e lo guardò sconcertato.  
“Perché lo hai fatto?”  
“Perché mi dava fastidio e non riuscivo a pensare.” Disse Harry cominciando a muoversi “Spostiamoci. In un posto dove non sento il tuo odore, perché qui è ancora nell’aria.”  
Draco non commentò e lo seguì, restando però a distanza poi, dopo pochi passi, disse:  
“Senti, cerca di restare calmo. Sto cercando di dirti che mi ero offerto di rivendicare Piton. Non sapevo di te, o che era Legato.”  
Harry si girò di scatto, la testa bassa e di nuovo un ringhio sulle labbra, e Malfoy finì rapido:  
“Volevo aiutarlo! Per quei Mangiamorte! Ti giuro che è solo per quello!”  
Harry lo sentì ma non poté evitare di avvicinarsi fino a fronteggiarlo:  
“Solo quello? Ne sei certo?”  
Draco lo osservava a occhi sbarrati ma annuì rapidamente:  
“Sì. Per aiutarlo.”  
Harry lo fissò e poi abbassò gli occhi:  
“Scusami io… credo di avere un problema a controllarmi.”  
Draco lo osservò serio e poi disse calmo:  
“Potter, qualcuno ti ha mai spiegato, intendo spiegato davvero, come funziona la tua mente?”  
Harry spostò il peso da un piede all’altro:  
“Severus mi ha spiegato alcune cose, ma no. Io sono stato allevato dai babbani.”  
Draco scosse la testa:  
“Ed io che pensavo fosse stato Black a spiegarti… non importa . Senti, giusto per chiarire, ti rendi conto che mi hai appena lasciato capire, molto chiaramente, che il tuo Omega è gravido?”  
Harry era sconvolto, perché di certo non aveva nessuna intenzione di dire niente del genere a Malfoy, e non sapeva da cosa lo avesse potuto capire. La sua confusione doveva essere stata evidente perché il Serpeverde spiegò, tranquillo:  
“Un Alpha è molto infastidito, di solito, quando un altro Alpha si avvicina a un Omega gravido, e diventa protettivo. Hai cancellato il mio odore anche solo per riuscire a non attaccarmi, e lui non è nemmeno qui; è bastato che dicessi il suo nome e ti sei infuriato… o lui è gravido o tu sei davvero fin troppo possessivo.”  
Harry considerò la cosa.  
Odiava non capire nemmeno se stesso e pensò, adesso con una buona dose di calcolo, che sarebbe stato un bene per lui avere vicino qualcuno come Malfoy, perché gli altri Alpha che aveva conosciuto non lo avevano aiutato più di tanto, in quelle cose… e se davvero il Serpeverde non era interessato al suo Omega… se era stato tutto un malinteso… Però adesso doveva affrontare un altro problema:  
“Malfoy, io non te l’ho detto.”  
Il Serpeverde sollevò un sopracciglio:  
“A un certo punto diventerà evidente comunque, Potter.”  
Harry non lo credeva, perché Severus ci teneva a mantenere le apparenze:  
“Immagino userà delle illusioni. Non è ansioso che si sappia. Non durante l’anno scolastico, comunque.”  
Malfoy rifletté attentamente e Harry vide che capiva:  
“Immagino di no.”  
Poi, dopo un attimo, Malfoy gli porse la mano:  
“Tregua, Potter?”  
Harry era tentato ma quello che era successo, il giorno prima, con Hermione…  
“Dipende.” Disse senza accettare la mano che Malfoy lasciò ricadere. “Perché hai messo in mezzo Hermione? Io sono incazzato per quello, non per tutto quello che pensavi tu!”  
Malfoy parve preso in contropiede:   
“Lei continuava a fare domande, ed io credevo davvero che tu… pensavo volessi farlo… impazzire o…”  
“Non ha senso! Se avessi voluto fargli del male perché avrei lasciato che fosse a scuola, a insegnare?” Rispose Harry cercando di capire.  
“Non lo so! Forse volevi che tutti vedessero… che fosse un’umiliazione pubblica!”  
Harry strinse gli occhi perché non era certo che Malfoy avesse assistito, come Mangiamorte, a certe cose ma Harry lo aveva fatto e sapeva che poteva succedere…  
“Capisco. Sì, davvero, lo capisco. E’ stato generoso… da parte tua… cercare di proteggerlo e sì, Hermione è intelligente, comprendo come potesse sembrarti una buona idea averla dalla tua parte.”  
“Potter, lui è il mio padrino. E’ come un genitore, per me. C’è stato quando i miei non potevano esserci e… non penso a lui come a un Omega, va bene? E’ come…” Malfoy cercò le parole e poi tentò “… tu sei amico con i Weasley, giusto? Non credo che frequenteresti la loro casa se pensassi alla signora Weasley in quel modo. E’ la stessa cosa.”  
Harry sollevò di scatto la mano.  
“Allora tregua, Malfoy.”  
Il Serpeverde la afferrò e rispose:  
“Sì, tregua.”  
Si avviarono insieme verso la scuola ma prima di entrare Malfoy chiese piano:  
“Potter, sei tranquillo adesso?”  
Harry lo era. Dopo aver cancellato l’odore Alpha di Malfoy, era tornato perfettamente in sé.  
“Sì, perché?”  
Malfoy gli fece un ghigno storto e si allontanò di due passi:  
“Be’, ti ho mentito. E vero che lo avrei fatto per aiutarlo... ma in classe… lui ha un odore che sembra il paradiso!”  
Harry ringhiò, anche se adesso vedeva che Malfoy lo stava solo punzecchiando, ma era certo che ci fosse abbastanza verità nelle sue parole.  
“Perché lo hai detto? Non hai paura che io perda di nuovo il controllo?”  
Il ragazzo rise forte:  
“No. Hai cancellato il mio odore e, se non mi senti come una minaccia, non perderai il controllo, e ti piace sapere che il tuo Omega è ammirato da altri. Guarda che è normale!”  
Harry gemette:  
“Normale o meno, se viene a sapere che voglio che gli altri lo ammirino, mi ammazza di sicuro!”  
Malfoy sghignazzò:  
“Te lo sei scelto con un caratteraccio!”  
Harry rise con lui:  
“Non ne hai idea!”  
  
_Hogwarts, 24 settembre 1998_  
 _Draco Malfoy_  
  
Era uscito da scuola con la precisa intenzione di fare qualcosa di buono per Severus perché, onestamente, non era stato molto sicuro che il suo padrino non gli avesse detto di restare fuori dalla situazione solo per non peggiorare la sua posizione nei confronti di Potter e invece… Severus era gravido!  
Già solo quella rivelazione lo aveva destabilizzato, perché davvero non riusciva ad accordare l’immagine del suo padrino con… con un Omega in realtà.  
Non aveva mai pensato a lui in quei termini, se non per un paio di volte fugaci che aveva rincantucciato in fretta in fondo alla sua mente, soprattutto perché non aveva mai realmente sentito il suo odore prima della lezione di Difesa e poi perché Severus era tutto fuorché… materno.  
Almeno adesso era rientrato a Hogwarts con il cuore più leggero, sapendo che Potter non era il mostro che aveva creduto e, anzi, sembrava addirittura una persona gradevole.  
Era stata la prima volta, in otto anni, che aveva avuto una conversazione quasi civile con Potter e il ragazzo gli aveva lasciato un’impressione strana.  
Aveva sempre pensato che fosse un presuntuoso idiota, sempre troppo compiaciuto della sua immensa fama e, invece, quel giorno gli era sembrato… normale.  
Un po’ impacciato e ingenuo, forse, ma per il resto non gli era sembrato come qualcuno che potesse costituire un vero pericolo per Severus.  
Il fatto che fossero Legati poi… anche quella era una cosa alla quale Draco non era stato preparato.  
Poteva capire che Potter avesse Rivendicato Severus per proteggerlo da altri, perché era una cosa molto Grifondoro in effetti, ma Legarsi a lui? Quello era un livello totalmente diverso.  
Non che fosse intenzionato a dirlo a nessuno ma aveva il sospetto che il suo padrino avesse manipolato Potter per volgere le cose a suo favore perché, di certo, un Legame con il Salvatore metteva Severus in una posizione inattaccabile… e se poi Potter era davvero ingenuo come gli era sembrato, allora forse avrebbe dovuto leggere tutta la situazione sotto un’altra prospettiva ma, il particolare della gravidanza, cozzava con tutto il resto.  
Com’era possibile che proprio Severus non fosse riuscito a trovare un modo per evitare una cosa del genere? C’era la possibilità che fosse stata una scelta intenzionale?  
Draco era ancora molto incerto su tutta la situazione ma decise che, almeno, avrebbe tratto il meglio dalla sua nuova tregua con Potter.


	29. Vedessero quanto erano felici!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 24 ottobre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry aveva passato la notte nel dormitorio di Grifondoro, anche se ormai lo faceva raramente.  
Neville e Ron, che sapevano dove andava, avevano lasciato credere agli altri compagni che Harry avesse degli incontri romantici con la sua nuova fiamma, ed era anche vero, in definitiva.  
Quel mattino però Harry era su di giri: sarebbe andato a Hogsmeade!  
Non era il paese ad affascinarlo, ovviamente, ma il fatto che ci sarebbe andato con Severus.  
Avevano parlato spesso, di mostrarsi in giro come una coppia, e quel giorno lo avrebbero fatto davvero.  
Harry era eccitato come una scolaretta e arrivò a colazione prima di tutti gli altri, ansioso di andare a prendere Severus nei suoi appartamenti, come avevano concordato.  
Uscendo aveva incrociato Hermione, ma le cose tra loro non si erano più appianate, con sommo dispiacere di Ron, che cercava di dividersi tra loro senza dover per forza litigare con uno dei due.  
Harry aveva provato a parlare con l’amica un paio di volte, ma lei lo aveva ignorato e lui alla fine aveva deciso che non c’era niente che potesse fare, se non sperare che a un certo punto avrebbe capito e che sarebbe stata felice per lui.  
Era con Malfoy invece, che Harry veniva spesso visto in giro.  
Dopo l’iniziale malinteso, e dopo anni d’insulti, i due avevano scoperto che non solo si sopportavano, ma potevano addirittura essere qualcosa di piuttosto vicino a degli amici.  
Forse era perché Draco era disperatamente solo, o forse era perché il Serpeverde sapeva che essere visto con Potter migliorava la sua posizione sociale, anche se Harry non credeva che fosse quello il motivo, però era facile passare il tempo insieme.  
Draco spiegava spesso, a Harry, delle cose sulla sua natura che lui faticava a comprendere, ed era molto meno imbarazzante scoprire le cose in quel modo, piuttosto che confrontarsi con i continui sberleffi di Severus, che era rimasto sempre affezionato all’etichetta di ‘stupido Alpha’, quando si rivolgeva a lui in privato.  
A Harry non solo non dava fastidio, ma ne era anche interiormente compiaciuto, perché era in definitiva un nomignolo buffo, una cosa scherzosa tra amanti o tra compagni…  
Faticava a credere a quanto fosse felice! Divorò i metri che lo dividevano dalle stanze di Severus ed entrò come un tornado, solo per ritrovarsi davanti al suo Omega che sfoggiava uno sguardo cupo.  
Harry controllò il Legame, come ormai aveva imparato a fare piuttosto bene, in cerca di segni di malumore e… ghignò alla volta del suo amante.  
Era inutile che cercasse di negare l’evidenza con quel viso serio: Harry non era il solo a essere agitato per il loro primo appuntamento a Hogsmeade.  
Sebbene Severus fosse esternamente impassibile, Harry sentiva che il suo Omega era tutto meno che tranquillo.  
Adesso che Harry lo aveva raggiunto nelle sue stanze, si sentì impacciato:  
“Che cosa credi che dovremmo fare? Mi vuoi prendere sotto braccio o…”  
Severus aveva considerato la cosa così a lungo che Harry era automaticamente impallidito, preoccupato di aver di nuovo detto la cosa sbagliata, poi l’Omega aveva preso un profondo respiro e lo aveva afferrato per il braccio:  
“Se dobbiamo farlo, tanto vale farlo bene.”  
Uscirono dalle stanze di Severus entrambi tesi, e Harry non riuscì a fare a meno arrossire.  
Anche se i suoi propositi erano chiari, non aveva detto nemmeno a Ron e Neville del suo ‘appuntamento’ con Piton, tantomeno a Draco.  
Gli altri si erano probabilmente già avviati verso Hogsmeade, comunque, e probabilmente a un certo punto li avrebbero incontrati…  
Il corridoio era deserto, perché molti studenti erano già usciti, ma prima ancora che facessero in tempo a girare il primo angolo, un forte botto li fece sussultare entrambi, tanto che corsero in direzione del suono, abbandonando ogni tentativo di rimanere vicini, solo impegnati a controllare cosa fosse successo.  
Un paio di corridoi più in là trovarono due ragazzini del secondo anno, che stavano andando a fuoco e urlavano in preda al panico.  
Era piuttosto chiaro, dalle scintille che ancora inondavano la zona, che avessero fatto accidentalmente scoppiare un fuoco d’artificio senza usare nessuna precauzione.  
Harry e Severus lanciarono identici incantesimi per spegnere le fiamme e poi Severus, di nuovo perfettamente calato nel suo ruolo di professore, afferrò i due ragazzini e cominciò a trascinarli mentre, senza girarsi, diceva a Harry:  
“Li porto in infermeria. Vai avanti, ci vediamo ai Tre manici di scopa.”  
Harry rimase solo in mezzo al corridoio per un po’, incerto se quello fosse un qualche genere di segno divino che lo avvertiva che le cose non sarebbero andate come sperava.  
Alla fine si avviò verso il paese a piedi, da solo, deluso dal fatto di non avere il suo Omega vicino, ma sollevato perché l’idea di passeggiare pubblicamente al braccio di Severus lo aveva reso davvero nervoso.  
Ai Tre Manici di Scopa non vide nessuno degli amici, e anche quello lo irritò, perché a quel punto avrebbe preferito di gran lunga aver detto loro quali erano le sue intenzioni, anche se immaginava che sarebbe bastato uno sguardo per capirlo, una volta che Severus fosse arrivato.  
Si sedette in un tavolo d’angolo, un po’ appartato, e ordinò una burrobirra cercando di contenere l’apprensione che gli stringeva il petto.  
Dopo una decina di minuti senza veder arrivare l’Omega, Harry cominciò a chiedersi se sarebbe venuto davvero, o se avrebbe usato la provvidenziale scusa per far saltare il loro appuntamento.  
Controllò il suo Legame ma non sentì sentimenti particolari e sbuffò tra sé, dicendosi che cominciava a diventare paranoico.  
  
_Hogsmeade, 24 Ottobre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
“Cominciavo a pensare che mi avessi dato buca.” Disse rapido il suo stupido Alpha e Severus si concesse un ghigno.  
“L’idea potrebbe avermi sfiorato, in effetti.”  
“Però sei venuto.” Sorrise il moccioso, radioso “Vuoi ordinare?”  
Severus sbuffò dal naso perché, per affrontare quel particolare pomeriggio, avrebbe preferito prendere un buon whisky incendiario, ma non poteva.  
Quando Rosmerta arrivò al loro tavolo, lanciando loro solo un leggero sguardo curioso, ordinò del succo di zucca e un sandwich.  
“Hai ancora fame?” Chiese Harry con uno scintillio molto malizioso negli occhi, e Severus si ritrovò immediatamente infastidito.  
“Sì, ho fame, e tu smettila di fare quella faccia compiaciuta. Sono già abbastanza nervoso grazie alle due teste di legno che hanno provato a mandarsi a fuoco.”  
Harry si cancello l’espressione dal viso e chiese:  
“I ragazzini stanno bene?”  
Severus ringhiò al pensiero e rispose arcigno:  
“Dopo un mese di punizione, staranno anche meglio!”  
Il suo Alpha ridacchiò, chiaro segno che, negli anni, le molte punizioni scolastiche gli avevano insegnato ben poco, poi gli afferrò una mano.  
Era un gesto da poco ma Severus sussultò e dovette resistere all’impulso di girare lo sguardo per vedere se qualcuno li stava osservando. Erano solo le loro mani, ma a lui sembrava che già quello fosse qualcosa di rivelatore e compromettente.  
“Ho una sorpresa per te. Vorrei che non ti arrabbiassi, però.”  
Severus non era davvero in vena di altre sorprese, per quel giorno, così sbuffò:  
“Già so che sarà qualcosa di stupido” Disse ritirando la mano all’arrivo di Rosmerta, con il chiaro intento di afferrare il suo bicchiere e sperando che non sembrasse come se stesse cercando di sfuggire al suo Alpha.  
Harry aspettò che la donna se ne andasse e poi disse:  
“Hanno finito di montare i mobili in casa, oggi… anche il tuo laboratorio e tutte le attrezzature… ho pensato che potevamo passare a controllare!”  
Harry aveva detto la frase senza quasi respirare, con occhi preoccupati, come se fosse certo che Severus l’avrebbe presa male.  
“Uhm, va bene.” Rispose solo Severus, certo di non voler dare al suo Alpha la soddisfazione di fargli sapere che ora, con due figli in arrivo, l’idea di una casa adeguata lo faceva sentire davvero bene.  
“Va… va bene? Non sei arrabbiato perché ho fatto montare il laboratorio senza la tua supervisione?” Chiese il moccioso in apprensione.  
“Ho detto che va bene!” Rispose Severus come se fosse davvero irritato, anche se non lo era proprio per nulla, poi aggiunse: “Vuoi andarci subito?”  
Harry scosse la testa:  
“No. Abbiamo deciso di farci vedere un po’ in giro… sempre che tu non abbia cambiato idea, ovviamente.”  
Severus finì il sandwich e meditò per un momento di ordinarne un altro.  
La sua gravidanza stava andando bene e, anche se il suo ventre si era arrotondato di pochissimo, lui aveva sempre fame…  
“Non ho cambiato idea ma preferisco chiedertelo ancora: sei sicuro che non farai una scenata, alla prima battutina da parte dei tuoi compagni cretini?”  
Severus vide Harry farsi serio:  
“No, non farò niente di stupido! Sono un campione nel farmi insultare senza mai replicare! Tu mi hai insultato per anni!”  
“E tu non sei mai stato bravo nell’ignorarmi, se proprio vogliamo puntualizzare!” Ribatté Severus con un sogghigno.  
Il suo stupido Alpha scrollò le spalle e solo allora, sentendo l’aumento del chiacchiericcio dietro di sé, Severus si rese conto che il locale cominciava a essere piuttosto affollato.  
“Come va alle mie spalle?” Chiese con voce normale per mascherare la tensione.  
Harry osservò per un attimo e poi disse piano:  
“Alcuni ci guardano. Non tanti. Immagino pensino solo che stiamo parlando.”  
Severus non si era mai trovato in una situazione del genere… con Black, solo i pochi che sapevano che era un Omega erano a conoscenza del suo Alpha, e con Voldemort la cosa era stata limitata ai Mangiamorte… non aveva mai dovuto rendere pubblica una relazione, e la cosa, se da una parte lo innervosiva, dall’altra lo faceva sentire… umano.  
Era quello che facevano i suoi studenti, no? Farsi vedere in giro, abbracciati e felici, come se volessero dire al mondo che erano una coppia.  
Si era sempre innervosito, quando sorprendeva due studenti che amoreggiavano negli angoli della scuola, e aveva spesso preso punti e fatto fioccare punizioni, e adesso poteva ammettere che lo aveva fatto perché era stato follemente geloso, pieno d’invidia per quelle relazioni così normali da poter essere sbandierate davanti a tutti, senza vergogna e senza colpa.  
Sorrise al suo Alpha e gli prese la mano:  
“Andiamo a fare una passeggiata. Voglio camminare per tutta Hogsmeade abbracciato a te.”  
Harry fece una faccia quasi sconvolta e deglutì:  
“Dici davvero? Sei… sicuro?”  
Severus sentì un attimo di paura, come se si trovasse su un baratro:  
“Ti vergogni di me?”  
Harry scosse la testa con veemenza:  
“E tu di me?”  
Severus sorrise e lo trascinò in piedi ma, mentre passavano davanti ad un gruppo di ragazzine di Serpeverde del quinto e sesto anno, che stavano bisbigliando tra loro come forsennate vedendoli insieme, Harry quasi si bloccò.  
Severus, prima che potesse succedere qualcosa d’imbarazzante, girò sulle studentesse uno sguardo freddo e minaccioso e quelle, prevedibilmente, si azzittirono e distolsero gli occhi.  
“Usciamo, va bene?” Disse trascinando Harry per mano e l’Alpha, dando un’ultima occhiata al gruppetto, mormorò solo:  
“Sì, usciamo.”  
  
_Hogsmeade, 24 ottobre 1998_  
 _Astoria Greengrass_  
  
Astoria era entusiasta per il pomeriggio a Hogsmeade perché aveva davvero voglia di passare un po’ di tempo fuori dalla scuola.  
Adorava i pomeriggi ai Tre Manici di Scopa, dove lei e le sue compagne si ritrovavano solo per spettegolare di cose frivole davanti a una Burrobirra bollente.  
Quel giorno l’argomento che infiammava i loro sussurri ridanciani era il professor Piton che, inaspettatamente, era entrato poco prima e, ignorando il gran numero di studenti presenti, si era seduto con Potter.  
Uchi e Diane si erano già scatenate, immaginando che il loro ex Capo Casa stesse tessendo un qualche intrigo per ingraziarsi il Salvatore ma Astoria aveva decisamente molti dubbi, in proposito.  
“Avanti ragazze… è probabile che in realtà siano solo amici. Voglio dire, il professor Piton era una spia! Magari hanno collaborato, durante la guerra.”  
A lei sembrava la versione più probabile ma Zoe le diede una gomitata e, sghignazzando, disse sorniona:  
“Non dire così! Ci rovini tutto il divertimento!”  
Astoria, rendendosi conto che in effetti troppa logica non avrebbe di certo dato vita a un buon giro di chiacchiere, disse maliziosa:  
“Se la mettete in questo modo, allora tanto vale ipotizzare che abbiano una sordida relazione!”  
La sua uscita scatenò una ridda di risatine solo vagamente imbarazzate e i loro sussurri si triplicarono, perché lo scenario piaceva a tutte e quello era un ottimo spunto per una buona mezz’ora di chiacchiere!  
Quando a un certo punto il professor Piton afferrò la mano di Potter e lo costrinse ad alzarsi, trascinandolo fuori dal locale, loro quasi impazzirono per un attacco di risatine, rovinato solo dal fatto che l’insegnante, probabilmente vedendo il loro comportamento privo di contegno, le fissò come se fossero tutte delle teste di legno.  
Quello le fece zittire immediatamente ma solo per il tempo necessario a far sì che i due uscissero dai Tre Manici di Scopa perché, subito dopo, le chiacchiere ripresero, adesso addirittura più piccanti di prima.  
Mezz’ora più tardi erano ancora tutte lì, quando il gruppo degli studenti che ripetevano il settimo anno, entrò nel locale.  
Astoria sollevò una mano per salutare sua sorella e vide Theodore avvicinarsi al loro tavolo.  
Era da un po’ che il ragazzo le lanciava sguardi particolarmente ammirati ma lei non era ben sicura di come avrebbe dovuto reagire davanti a quelle attenzioni.  
Era uscita con diversi ragazzi, negli anni precedenti, ma erano stati appuntamenti sporadici senza nessuna relazione seria.  
Blaise Zabini l’aveva portata al ballo del Ceppo, anni prima, e in quel caso lei si era fatta qualche illusione perché il ragazzo era, a detta di tutte, il più sexy della scuola.  
Si era rammaricata, quando a quell’appuntamento non ne erano seguiti altri, ma quella era stata l’unica volta in cui il suo interesse era stato suscitato.  
Gli altri ragazzi con cui era uscita gli erano risultati tutti insopportabili dopo poche settimane di frequentazione.  
A quanto pareva, i suoi compagni erano davvero convinti che bastasse dirle due parole carine, e farle un paio di regali, per avere il diritto di infilarsi nelle sue mutandine e lei non era dello stesso parere.  
Proprio no.  
Sua sorella la prendeva in giro, per quello, dicendole che non avrebbe dovuto fare tanto la difficile: non erano più nel medioevo e non doveva conservarsi vergine per il suo futuro marito!  
Astoria quelle cose le sapeva, e il fatto che quasi tutte le sue amiche avessero già fatto sesso, e ne parlassero in continuazione, non la aiutava a sentirsi più a suo agio ma la sua risoluzione era incrollabile.  
Non sarebbe andata a letto con qualcuno che nemmeno le interessava davvero, solo per soddisfare le aspettative di altri, di quello era certa.  
Theodore però lo conosceva da anni, perché lui e suo padre frequentavano spesso la sua famiglia, e oltre a essere carino era anche divertente, così, quando si avvicinò, lei gli rivolse un sorriso.  
“Ciao Tori,” esordì lui prima di salutare con un cenno anche le altre ragazze, poi continuò “ti andrebbe di fare una passeggiata con me?”  
Non sembrava nulla d’impegnativo così lei accettò e salutò con un sorrisetto le compagne al tavolo, ben sapendo che, alla sua uscita dal locale, lei e Theo sarebbero diventati il prossimo argomento di discussione.  
  
_Hogwarts, 24 Ottobre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry aveva il cuore in gola e un sorriso quasi ebete stampato in faccia.  
Stava passeggiando per Hogsmeade al braccio di Severus , sebbene sentisse tutti gli sguardi puntati su di loro, non gli importava.  
Per una volta non vedeva assolutamente niente di sbagliato, in quello che stava facendo: potevano anche sparlare di lui, di loro, ma perché avrebbe dovuto essere importante, se loro erano felici?  
C’era stato quel momento perfetto, poco prima, mentre erano seduti da Rosmerta e Severus gli aveva detto che voleva passeggiare abbracciato a lui…  
Il Legame aveva tirato forte e Harry aveva sentito, per un momento, che era amore quello che proveniva dal suo Omega.  
Non importava che la sensazione fosse svanita in fretta, perché era bastata a renderlo la persona più felice del mondo.  
Severus lo amava, c’era il sole e stavano passeggiando allacciati alla vita per la via principale di Hogsmeade.  
Harry avrebbe solo voluto che quella giornata non finisse più. Mai più.  
“Vuoi… non lo so… vuoi andare in qualche negozio?” Chiese dopo un attimo, sentendosi un po’ stupido a non aver organizzato nulla per loro due. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima, a quello che avrebbero potuto fare insieme quel giorno! E se Severus fosse annoiato, a passeggiare con un ragazzino come lui e…  
Severus si bloccò in mezzo alla strada:  
“Guardami.” Gli disse, e Harry si girò verso di lui mentre sentiva le mani di Severus prenderlo per la vita prima di avvicinare il volto al suo “Non so per quale stupido motivo adesso sei di nuovo nervoso, ma smettila. Subito.”  
Poi il suo Omega fece una cosa sconvolgente e si chinò verso di lui per sfiorargli le labbra con le sue, lì, in mezzo alla strada.  
Fu solo un contatto lieve, quasi inesistente, ma Severus si sollevò sorridendo e Harry sentì di nuovo quel sentimento.  
“Adesso cammineremo lentamente per questa strada, usciremo dal paese e poi gireremo a destra e andremo dritti fino a quella collina laggiù. Quella collina che nasconde perfettamente la nostra casa. Prenderemo il sentiero e andremo a controllare i mobili nuovi.”  
Harry era senza fiato e senza parole, perché era tutto così perfetto da essere impossibile. Severus continuò:  
“Prima scenderemo nel seminterrato, per controllare i disastri che hai permesso fossero fatti al mio laboratorio. Io mi arrabbierò e tu ti farai perdonare baciandomi ovunque. Magari sarò così arrabbiato che ti perdonerò solo se me lo prenderai in bocca.”  
Harry arrossì e si guardò intorno per vedere se qualcuno li poteva sentire, ma Severus gli afferrò il viso tra le mani, perché tornasse a guardare solo lui.  
“Non m’interessano gli altri. Guarda me. Non ho finito. Dopo saliremo al piano di sopra e cominceremo a pensare a come arredare le camere dei bambini. Sceglieremo i colori, dove mettere i mobili, che giocattoli comprare. Litigheremo ancora, perché tu vorrai tutto rosso e oro e a me non piacerà, così dopo saremo costretti ad andare a controllare se hanno montato il letto nella nostra camera e lì faremo pace. Se non mi avrai fatto arrabbiare troppo, a quel punto sarò io a prendertelo in bocca. Resteremo lì fino a sera, sai? Perché far pace, è sempre una cosa che va per le lunghe…”  
Harry si sporse di scatto verso di lui, le braccia buttate sulle sue spalle, quasi arrampicandosi per arrivare alle sue labbra e baciarlo.  
Che tutti guardassero, che vedessero quanto erano felici!  
Quando Harry lasciò le labbra del suo Omega, disse piano, timoroso delle parole che non aveva mai detto:  
“Io ti amo.”  
Severus sorrise e gli mise una mano sulla bocca, come a volergli impedire di dire altro:  
“Non c’è bisogno che lo dici. Lo so.” Disse toccando quel punto sul suo petto che sembrava sempre tirare per fare sentire a entrambi che erano Legati.  
Harry concentrò la sua attenzione lì, sotto la mano di Severus, e seppe che non c’era davvero bisogno di nessuna parola, perché in quel momento sapeva, con assoluta certezza, che era ricambiato.  
Severus lo amava.  
  
_Hogwarts, 24 Ottobre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus sentiva gli sguardi su di sé, su di loro, eppure non gli importava.  
Harry, il suo Alpha, lo amava.  
Non ci sarebbe davvero stato bisogno di sentire le parole uscire dalla sua bocca per esserne certo, perché il Legame tirava e lui lo sapeva già.  
Sentire quelle parole però… era stato così normale, così perfetto, che avrebbe volentieri ripreso a baciare il suo stupido Alpha lì, in mezzo alla strada.  
Avevano comunque già dato fin troppo spettacolo, così si limitò a sorridere come mai aveva fatto in vita sua.  
Non ricordava di aver mai sorriso tanto, o di essere stato felice per un periodo così lungo.  
Erano solo tre mesi e mezzo che era Legato a Harry e tutto il suo mondo era cambiato.  
Non era più un essere abietto, un oggetto senza scelte, desideroso solo di poter sopravvivere senza provare dolore.  
Adesso era un Omega Legato a un Alpha che lo amava, e che lui ricambiava, e per la prima volta in vita sua essere un Omega non era più così male.  
Non aveva mai capito quanto potesse essere piacevole appartenere a qualcuno nel modo totalizzante in cui lui, ora, apparteneva a Harry.  
Finché erano solo loro due, non si sentiva un oggetto ma una persona. Era il compagno di Harry e il Legame non era un obbligo, ma una condivisione che li teneva uniti nello spirito.  
L’unico neo alla sua felicità era che, per il resto del mondo, lui era ancora una cagna, ma poteva dimenticarlo, quando il suo Alpha lo abbracciava, ed era certo che avrebbe potuto scordarsene anche quando, presto, avrebbe tenuto tra le braccia i loro figli.  
Erano quasi arrivati in fondo al paese quando da Scrivenshaft uscì Granger.  
Severus la vide immediatamente ma non accelerò il passo, anche se sapeva che Harry e la ragazza erano ancora in rotta.  
Sapeva, perché sia Harry che Draco glielo avevano raccontato, dell’equivoco che c’era stato tra i due e lui si era quasi messo a ridere, al pensiero che il suo figlioccio volesse proteggerlo da qualcuno che credeva come Black.  
Avrebbe riso perché non c’era nessuno, di più lontano da Black, di Harry.  
Nonostante quello, il suo Alpha gli aveva spiegato che Granger aveva creduto nella spiegazione di Draco, e che dopo, quando il Serpeverde aveva cercato di far cambiare idea alla ragazza, spiegandole il suo errore, la Nata Babbana non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, convinta che Harry fosse un mostro solo perché aveva Rivendicato Severus.  
Lui avrebbe volentieri affrontato la Grifondoro e appianato la discussione dicendole di farsi i fatti suoi, ma Harry lo aveva dissuaso: Granger credeva che, qualunque cosa dicesse Severus, fosse dettata dalla paura di una punizione da parte del suo Alpha, nel caso lo avesse deluso.  
Era ironico pensare che Severus si era davvero trovato costretto ad agire proprio in quel modo, con tutti gli altri Alpha della sua vita, e che, adesso che aveva la libertà di dire quello che pensava, non era creduto per lo stesso motivo.  
Anche così non aveva intenzione né di vergognarsi di essere abbracciato a Harry, né di cambiare i suoi piani, per l’imminente futuro solo per la Grifondoro.  
Come se fosse ineluttabile, Severus vide la ragazza squadrare le spalle e incassare la testa, prima di puntare dritta su di loro.  
“Merlino, non adesso, per favore!” Sentì Harry mormorare al suo fianco.  
Severus, nonostante tutta l’ansia che aveva provato all’idea di quell’appuntamento, adesso era felice come non mai e decise che non si sarebbe lasciato rovinare la giornata proprio da nessuno:  
“Buono tu. Qui ci penso io, va bene?” Disse, convinto, al suo Alpha.  
“E’ inutile Sev, non ascolta. Ha le sue idee e non vuole cambiarle.” Rispose Harry abbattuto, e Severus seppe dal Legame che il suo umore si era già guastato.  
Nel frattempo Severus aveva visto uscire dallo stesso negozio anche Weasley che, vedendo lui e Harry abbracciati, ci aveva messo poco a intuire cosa sarebbe successo.  
Il ragazzo era scattato in avanti, afferrando la fidanzata per un braccio e dicendo, non troppo piano:  
“Hermione, ti prego! Non qui!”  
Il tentativo era stato encomiabile, a parere di Severus, soprattutto perché Harry gli aveva spiegato che Weasley stava facendo numeri da acrobata circense, per barcamenarsi tra l’amico e la sua ragazza.  
Granger si scrollò di dosso la mano di Weasley e avanzò a passo di carica.  
Severus si bloccò, e fece fermare Harry, solo quando ormai la ragazza era praticamente in faccia a loro.  
La squadrò dall’alto in basso, con occhi duri, e poi scandì piano:  
“Granger, mi dicono che ti stia a cuore il mio benessere.” Disse con voce velenosa, la stessa che aveva sempre usato quando si rivolgeva alla saccente Grifondoro.  
Lei aprì la bocca per rispondere ma lui non la lasciò parlare:  
“Bene, se fai una scenata qui, in mezzo a Hogsmeade, è molto probabile che Potter decida di umiliarmi ben oltre una semplice passeggiata al suo braccio. E’ questo che vuoi? Vuoi vedere quella cagna del tuo professore in ginocchio, in mezzo al paese, costretto a supplicare per farsi fottere da tutti gli studenti che passano?”  
La ragazza aprì la bocca, indecisa tra l’essere scandalizzata o indignata, e Severus sentì Harry protestare tramite il Legame, prima che lo stupido Alpha capisse quello che lui stava facendo.  
“Bene, immagino di no, quindi, se ci volete scusare…” Disse riprendendo ad avanzare e trascinando Harry con sé, ancora allacciato alla sua vita, lasciando la saputella, per una volta, a corto di parole.  
  
_Hogwarts, 24 Ottobre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry era senza parole.  
Non riusciva nemmeno a credere a quello che Severus aveva appena detto: lui non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere, e Severus lo sapeva, giusto?  
Controllò il Legame e sentì… divertimento?  
Osò uno sguardo laterale e vide solo che Severus aveva la faccia rigida e seria, e Harry cercò di copiare la sua postura.  
Quando si mossero, scansando Hermione che era rimasta impalata in mezzo alla strada, Harry ci mise un po’ a ritrovare la parola e alla fine disse:  
“Sei… non so nemmeno cosa dire.”  
Severus si appoggiò un po’ a lui, camminando, e gli sussurrò piano:  
“La definizione corretta è Serpeverde. Sono un astuto Serpeverde, e so come girare le cose a mio favore. Io sono quello intelligente, lo ricordi, sì?”  
Harry gemette perché in quel momento non era certo, che l’intelligenza di Severus e il modo in cui la usava, gli piacessero poi molto.  
“Lei ci crederà, lo sai, giusto? Mi metterà in croce per quello che le hai detto, perché ha creduto a ogni parola, glielo si leggeva in faccia.”  
Severus sospirò, al suo fianco, e poi disse:  
“Harry, sto tentando di tenermi fuori da questo tuo litigio con Granger, ci sto provando davvero, ma tu non hai pensato che la tua amica, visto che non crede né a te né al suo fidanzato, potrebbe invece credere ad altri? Hai provato a chiedere a Molly di scriverle?”  
Harry guardò Severus profondamente ammirato.  
No, lui non aveva pensato di chiedere aiuto proprio a nessuno, perché non era così che funzionavano le cose, per lui. Era abituato a fare da solo e, invece, adesso aveva qualcuno che era sempre con lui, che sapeva cosa provava e che lo voleva aiutare.  
Aveva sempre avuto Hermione e Ron, quello era vero… ma con Severus… era diverso… era migliore.  
“Io… credo sia una buona idea. Sì, credo che scriverò a Molly.”  
Poi però, dopo un attimo di riflessione, Harry chiese serio:  
“Senti, so che… uhm… Voldemort… era pazzo ma… non era vero, no? Altri Alpha non farebbero le cose che hai detto, giusto?”  
Harry lo voleva sapere perché aveva una brutta sensazione che gli grattava sul fondo dello stomaco. Sapeva cos’era perché c’era abituato. Era disgusto per se stesso: se era vero che un Alpha avrebbe fatto qualcosa di simile, allora lui provava un senso di nausea, al pensiero di appartenere alla stessa specie di chi…  
“Harry, smettila. Non mi piace quando ti addossi colpe che non hai. Tu non lo faresti. Perché devi sentirti così in colpa?” Chiese Severus, con una voce tra lo scocciato e il premuroso.  
“Perché sono come loro. O potrei esserlo.” Rispose Harry secco, pieno di rammarico.  
“Sei come loro? Intendi che sei un Alpha? O che sei un mago? O che hai i capelli scuri? O che sai volare bene su una scopa? Che cosa vuol dire che sei come loro?” Lo derise Severus, con una nota compiaciuta e divertita a discapito del senso di colpa di Harry che, per un attimo, fu tentato di sorridere appena all’ovvia presa in giro. Il suo Omega continuò:  
“Le tue azioni dovrebbero contare qualcosa, no? Hai fatto per il Mondo Magico più di quello che abbia fatto chiunque altro e…”  
Harry rispose di getto:  
“Non più di te. Tu hai fatto di più.” Era vero. Nessuno aveva sofferto più del suo Omega, nella guerra contro Voldemort, di quello Harry era certo.  
Severus gli si strinse addosso, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, adesso che erano ormai fuori dal paese e lontano da occhi indiscreti.  
“Sei gentile a dirlo ma non sono certo che sia vero. Comunque, quello che voglio dire, è che le tue azioni contano più di quello che sei, e se poi sei anche un Alpha, beh, per me c’è un’enorme differenza, tra un Alpha e il mio Alpha.”  
Harry sentì il cuore più leggero, come sempre gli succedeva quando era con Severus, e con un ghigno disse:  
“Cosa ne pensi se, quando arriviamo a casa, saltiamo tutta quella parte dove litighiamo e invece andiamo direttamente a controllare il letto nuovo?”  
Il suo Omega sollevò gli occhi al cielo:  
“Ecco… perfetto… non faccio in tempo a dirti che sei diverso dagli altri, che tu ti ritrasformi immediatamente in uno dei soliti Alpha pervertiti!”  
Harry ridacchiò:  
“Corri!”  
Severus lo guardò senza capire:  
“Ti ho detto di cominciare a correre! Scappa verso casa perché, se ti prendo prima, ovunque siamo, io ti avrò lì!”  
Il suo Omega lo guardò male, con occhi incerti:  
“Stai scherzando?”  
Harry ghignò:  
“Oh no! Proprio per niente! **Corri!”**  
  
_Hogwarts, 24 Ottobre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus era allibito.  
Harry voleva davvero che lui corresse? Per un momento rimase del tutto spiazzato, sicuro che sarebbe stato semplicemente ridicolo che lui si mettesse a correre come… come uno stupido ragazzino che…  
Merlino! Con le tuniche che indossava in quel momento, sarebbe sembrato di sicuro il pipistrello che tutti i suoi studenti avevano sempre detto che era! Non era dignitoso!  
Vide il ghigno del suo Alpha e seppe, con assoluta certezza, che Harry lo voleva. Lo desiderava al punto che lo avrebbe preso proprio lì, sul sentiero, se non si fosse messo a correre immediatamente.  
Poi arrivò l’ordine e lui non ebbe più tempo per pensare.  
Si girò e corse.  
Non si rese conto nemmeno di quando cominciò a ridere, senza fiato, senza mai girarsi perché sapeva perfettamente che Harry era alle sue spalle e lo stava inseguendo.  
Il suo Alpha lo afferrò per le tuniche quando erano quasi alla porta della casa, forse mezzo metro.  
Severus si ritrovò avvolto tra le braccia di Harry, che lo stringeva come un dannato, come se potesse, o volesse, fuggire davvero da lui.  
“Preso!” Gli ansimò in un orecchio. “Adesso sei mio e, mi spiace dirtelo, non sei arrivato in casa!”  
Severus protestò vivacemente:  
“Non fare lo stupido! Siamo arrivati! Andiamo dentro!”  
Harry si scostò il necessario per guardarlo, tenendogli sempre le braccia bloccate lungo i fianchi:  
“Oh no! Qui siamo e qui restiamo!”  
Severus cominciò a sentirsi a disagio:  
“Harry… non… non qui. Avanti, entriamo.”  
Il suo Alpha si avventò sul suo collo e prese a mordicchiarlo mentre diceva, ancora trafelato:  
“Non ci vede nessuno. Anche qui è casa nostra **ed io ti voglio**.”  
Severus sentiva solo la voglia del suo Alpha, sia dal Legame che dal grosso ingombro che gli era premuto contro, e cominciò a pensare che in quel momento fosse rimasto poco, della mente razionale di Harry, con cui ragionare.  
 _Il mio Alpha mi vuole. Adesso. Qui._  
Severus gemette lascivo, perché la sua parte Omega era del tutto d’accordo con il suo Alpha, e così lui la lasciò fare.  
Si ritrovò spinto faccia al muro, mentre il suo Alpha gli sollevava la tunica e gli strattonava i pantaloni per abbassarli.  
 _Mi vuole avere qui, in piedi, sul muro della nostra casa!_  
Sentiva solo il ringhio cupo e possessivo del suo Alpha che gli riempiva le orecchie, mentre le dita di Harry gli s’infilavano nell’ano. S’incurvò per andare incontro all’intrusione, per far sapere al suo Alpha che voleva di più. Voleva tutto, e mugolava la sua voglia senza pudore.  
“Sei improvvisamente diventato piuttosto impaziente. Non ti vergogni più di volerlo qui fuori, dove qualcuno potrebbe vederti?” chiese il suo Alpha con voce ilare, e Severus spinse più forte verso la sua mano, quasi pregando:  
“Lo voglio. Non m’interessa se ci vedono, spingimelo dentro.”  
Severus sentì le dita uscire dal suo ano e Harry armeggiare per il tempo necessario a tirarselo fuori, prima di spingerglielo contro e poi dentro.  
Si ritrovò incollato al muro, mentre il suo Alpha glielo sbatteva dentro con forza, ringhiando:  
“Tu sei così perfetto… la mia perfetta cagna vogliosa.”  
“Sì Alpha.” Ansimò Severus tra i denti, sentendosi così eccitato che sarebbe potuto venire in quello stesso momento, lì sotto il cielo azzurro in quel pomeriggio terso di ottobre, incurante di chi avrebbe potuto vederlo. Anzi, che vedessero. Che sapessero tutti quanto gli piaceva farsi fottere dal suo stupido Alpha con quel suo cazzo enorme, che era sempre duro per lui.  
Ansimava e gemeva, spinto contro il muro della loro casa, e a ogni nuova spinta si lasciava schiacciare di più contro l’intonaco ruvido, che gli graffiava le mani e la guancia che vi aveva appoggiato contro.  
Severus venne per primo, quando sentì Harry ringhiare sulla sua spalla per poi succhiargli la ghiandola di Legame.  
Si sporcò i pantaloni, poiché era praticamente ancora vestito, ma non gli importò e anzi, spinse ancora indietro il culo, per prendere dentro tutta la grossa erezione del suo Alpha, finché non lo sentì venirgli dentro con un gemito sordo.  
Harry rimase fermo per un attimo, ansimandogli sulla spalla, e Severus, sorridendo, gli sibilò piano:  
“Sei un pervertito.”  
“Zitto, cagna.” Rispose, con lo stesso sorriso nella voce, il suo stupido Alpha.  
  
_Hogwarts, 24 Ottobre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry era certo che non esistesse nessuno, al mondo, più perfetto del suo Omega.  
Dopo che avevano fatto sesso lì fuori, appoggiati al muro della loro nuova casa, si ripulirono alla meglio e controllarono gli interni: era tutto perfetto, anche se Severus trovò comunque qualcosa da ridire, ma Harry fu certo che facesse il puntiglioso solo per il gusto di farlo.  
Ogni zona era arredata con i mobili che avevano scelto nelle settimane precedenti, uscendo da scuola insieme, durante i fine settimana, appositamente per quello.  
Le uniche stanze ancora vuote erano le quattro camere del primo piano, tre delle quali sarebbero diventate le stanzette dei bambini, Teddy incluso.  
Dopo aver discusso un po’ sui colori e gli arredi, concordando alla fine che avevano ancora tempo per quelle scelte, accesero il camino del salotto e si rannicchiarono vicini sul grande divano nuovo.  
Harry aveva una domanda in mente da un po’ e in quel momento, mollemente steso sul divano con il suo Omega come coperta, mentre gli passava le dita tra i capelli e si crogiolava nel tepore del camino, chiese a bassa voce, un po’ timoroso della risposta:  
“Che cosa vuoi che facciamo della camera in più? Vuoi uno studio privato o preferisci una biblioteca o…”  
Il suo Omega era di schiena e ruotò su se stesso per guardare in faccia Harry, che gli sorrise.  
“Credo servirà una camera per i giocattoli dei bambini, un posto dove metterli per tenerli fuori dai piedi, ogni tanto.”  
Harry ripensò alla seconda camera di Dudley, piena di spazzatura e giocattoli rotti, e immaginò che né lui né Severus avrebbero mai permesso che i loro figli combinassero tali disastri… o almeno lo sperava…  
“Harry, forse dovremmo ampliare la casa, sai? Una biblioteca mi piacerebbe, e anche uno studio…”  
Harry annuì, certo che qualunque cosa il suo Omega volesse, fosse suo preciso dovere dargliela.  
“Tutto quello che vuoi. Possiamo anche farlo adesso, mentre non ci viviamo ancora e prima che arrivino i bambini…”  
Severus annuì e un sorriso dolce gli sollevò gli angoli della bocca:  
“Uhm… aggiungiamo anche… non so… altre tre o quattro stanze?”  
Harry lo guardò confuso per un attimo, poi sentì il Legame tirare così forte che quasi sussultò:  
“Stai… stai dicendo quello che credo…?”  
Severus si sollevò da lui e si stirò come un gatto, sinuoso e sensuale, ma non rispose subito.  
“Sai Harry, io ubbidisco ai tuoi ordini… ma tu non sei molto bravo nell’impartirli. Se mi ordini di dirti ‘dove si trova la pozione’, invece di ordinarmi di dirti ‘dove si trova la pozione anticoncezionale’, allora tre o quattro stanze potrebbero non bastare.”  
Harry ci mise un po’ a capire, poi spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa.  
“Lo hai… lo hai fatto apposta?” Chiese incredulo, quando ritrovò la voce.  
Il suo Omega sorrise sornione e disse in un soffio:  
“Oh, io non ho ammesso niente, sai? Ti facevo solo notare una cosa…”  
Harry si sollevò di scatto e lo prese per i vestiti, trascinandoselo nuovamente addosso e ringhiandogli piano:  
“Sei davvero un viscido Serpeverde, Severus!”  
Poi gli infilò la lingua in bocca, per non sentire la risposta sarcastica che avrebbe di sicuro ricevuto.  
Era stato il miglior primo appuntamento della sua vita.


	30. Un Halloween come tutti gli altri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 31 ottobre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Il litigio con Hermione sembrava perdurare, nonostante Harry avesse tentato la strada che gli aveva suggerito Severus, scrivendo a Molly per chiedere il suo aiuto nel far capire all’amica che lui non era un mostro.  
Harry non era sicuro di quando, o cosa, la signora Weasley avesse scritto a Hermione ma, al momento, non aveva notato cambiamenti nell’atteggiamento della ragazza.  
Se non fosse stato per quell’unico neo, la felicità di Harry sarebbe stata completa e totale.  
Lui e Severus stavano bene insieme.  
Harry, quando lo vedeva concentrato su qualcosa, serio e scuro in viso, faticava ancora a raccordare l’immagine del suo professore bastardo con quella del suo Omega che, sempre più spesso, sollevava gli occhi verso di lui con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
La gravidanza andava bene, e anche quello era un miracolo che per Harry aveva dell’incredibile: i suoi figli stavano crescendo nel ventre del suo Omega e, presto, li avrebbero tenuti in braccio… voleva per loro tutto quello che lui, e molto probabilmente anche Severus, non avevano mai avuto.  
Sarebbero stati dei bambini amati alla follia, e tutte le preoccupazioni che aveva avuto, sul fatto che Severus inizialmente non volesse quei figli, erano scomparse come neve al sole.  
Nonostante tutto fosse quasi perfetto, Harry quel mattino si svegliò di pessimo umore, e il suo Omega con lui.  
Halloween chiaramente non era la loro giornata preferita, quindi cercarono di parlare il meno possibile perché, tesi com’erano entrambi, si sarebbero azzannati alla gola per un nonnulla.  
Harry lasciò gli appartamenti di Severus diretto alla Sala Grande per la colazione, e sperò che, almeno per quella mattina, Hermione lo graziasse dai suoi sguardi accusatori.  
Si sedette al tavolo e cominciò a mangiare dopo un secco ‘buongiorno’ a Neville e Ron, e non rivolse volutamente gli occhi verso Hermione, che era seduta poco più in là.  
I gufi con la posta arrivarono planando come sempre ma Harry non li degnò di attenzione: riceveva troppe missive da troppa gente, da quando la guerra era finita, così aveva fatto in modo che tutti i gufi indirizzati a lui deviassero a Grimmauld Place, dove Kreacher si sarebbe tenuto impegnato in sua assenza, cercando di valutare cosa fosse importante e cosa meno, portandoglielo poi a mano.  
Con Molly e Andromeda si sentiva di solito via camino, e le altre persone che avrebbero potuto scrivergli erano tutte lì a scuola con lui, così rimase sorpreso quando un allocco lasciò cadere una busta nel suo piatto.  
Era indirizzata solo ‘all’Alpha di Severus Piton’.  
Harry nascose l’indirizzo con la mano e si alzò di scatto, per leggere in privato la pergamena.  
I pettegolezzi su lui e Severus stavano infiammando la scuola, ma quasi nessuno, esclusi i pochi che sapevano e che, rispettando il galateo del Mondo Magico, tacevano, sembrava aver capito esattamente il loro tipo di relazione.  
Certo, c’erano stati alcuni motteggi ma erano stati piuttosto bonari rispetto alle cattiverie che Harry si era aspettato. Probabilmente il fatto che avesse sconfitto Voldemort era ancora chiaramente impresso nella mente di molti, e nessuno era troppo ansioso di inimicarsi il Salvatore del Mondo Magico.  
Harry sapeva che a un certo punto, con la nascita dei bambini, le cose sarebbero diventate piuttosto chiare a tutti, ma lui e Severus avevano deciso di comportarsi come se niente fosse: per allora la loro relazione sarebbe stata di pubblico dominio, e la gente avrebbe avuto il tempo di abituarsi, e se non l’avessero fatto, loro si sarebbero limitati a ignorarli e vivere la loro vita.  
Per quei motivi Harry continuava a non essere ansioso che si sapesse che era un Alpha, così non voleva di certo leggere una lettera, con quell’intestazione, al tavolo della colazione.  
Neville dovette notare qualcosa perché chiese:  
“Tutto bene, Harry?”  
Lui lo guardò incerto e poi scosse la testa:  
“Non sono sicuro.” Non aggiunse altro e si allontanò.  
Dopo un paio di corridoi sentì dei passi dietro di sé e si girò per controllare.  
Erano Ron, Neville e, con un po’ di sorpresa, Draco.  
Harry si girò per affrontarli.  
“Sentite… non so perché mi state seguendo ma…”  
Fu Draco il primo a rispondere:  
“Probabilmente ti stiamo seguendo perché hai la faccia di uno a cui è appena morto il cane, Potter!”  
Ron annuì e aggiunse:  
“Sì, e poi è Halloween. Non è mai un gran giorno, per te…”  
Neville non rispose ma rimase fermo vicino agli altri.  
Harry teneva ancora in mano la lettera e la guardò per un momento.  
“Magari non è niente… solo… ho ricevuto una lettera e… non lo so… ho paura che questo si dimostri un Halloween come tutti gli altri. ”  
Ron aggrottò la fronte:  
“Di chi è?”  
Harry scosse la testa.  
“Immagino di doverla aprire, per saperlo.” Disse entrando in un’aula che, a quell’ora, era vuota.  
I tre entrarono dopo di lui ma restarono a diversi passi di distanza, per lasciargli la riservatezza necessaria a leggere la missiva.  
Harry scorse solo le prime righe poi strinse la carta nel pugno.  
“No. Non adesso. No.” Mormorò ringhiando rabbioso.  
Draco cancellò il suo odore immediatamente, avendo imparato che Harry diventava facilmente nervoso, vicino ad altri Alpha.  
Neville fece un passo avanti:  
“Che cosa dice? Possiamo aiutarti?”  
Harry spianò la lettera che aveva accartocciato e finì di leggerla, prima di rispondere cupo:  
“Sì, qualcuno dovrà aiutarmi.” Disse fissando Draco “Tu sai come funzionano le contese tra Alpha? Credo di essere stato sfidato a duello.”  
Draco boccheggiò e anche Ron e Neville, chiaro segno che tutti, a parte lui, erano piuttosto coscienti di quello di cui lui sapeva poco o nulla.  
Draco fece un passo avanti e gli strappò la lettera dalle mani.  
Harry non protestò, nemmeno quando vide che anche gli altri due amici si sporgevano per leggere la lettera.  
I suoi amici erano fin troppo silenziosi, e lui cominciava a essere più preoccupato ogni minuto che passava.  
Fu Neville a chiedere:  
“Chi è questo Travers?”  
“Jonathan Travers. E’ un Mangiamorte.” Rispose Draco al posto di Harry.  
“Ma posso ignorarlo, giusto? Non sa nemmeno chi sono. Non c’è il mio nome, lì sopra. Dice solo ‘all’Alpha di Severus Piton’! Posso dire che il gufo non è arrivato!” Chiese Harry ansioso, e Draco rispose:  
“Se lo ignori, non importa il motivo, lui può chiedere, alla commissione per il controllo delle creature magiche, che il duello sia dichiarato vinto a tavolino, in alternativa, può chiedere che il tuo Omega venga… soppresso.”  
I vetri delle finestre tremarono e cominciarono a tintinnare, e Harry si rese conto che stava per perdere il controllo della sua magia.  
Fu in quel momento che la porta dell’aula si aprì e Hermione entrò, con uno sguardo di sfida sul volto:  
“E adesso che cos’altro stai organizzando? Un grande scherzo di Halloween ai danni di…” Vedendo i volti dei quattro ragazzi, che erano pallidi e tirati, e notando che Harry era quasi fuori controllo, interruppe la frase e poi chiese:  
“Che cosa diavolo sta succedendo, qua?”  
Harry cercò di calmarsi, concentrandosi solo sulla respirazione. Un respiro… due respiri… sentì la voce di Ron ma non ci fece caso:  
“Un Mangiamorte ha sfidato Harry a duello, per il possesso di Piton, e siccome sono Legati, il duello sarà alla morte, in modo che se Harry perde, Piton sarà di nuovo disponibile.”  
Otto respiri… nove respiri…  
“Io gli faccio da secondo.” Disse Draco con voce sicura e Neville ribatté rapido:  
“Non puoi. Nei duelli tra Alpha i secondi non possono essere Alpha. Posso farlo io.”  
Harry si sentiva più in controllo e, adesso, una nuova preoccupazione lo assalì: di certo Severus aveva sentito i suoi sentimenti tramite il Legame, e presto sarebbe stato lì.  
“Ragazzi, Severus sarà qui tra un attimo. Non voglio che lo sappia. Possiamo… fingere che stavamo litigando o…”  
Hermione, ancora sulla soglia, entrò nella stanza e li squadrò tutti.  
“Siete tutti impazziti? Che storia è questa?” Chiese furiosa e confusa, strappando di mano la lettera a Draco e cominciando a scorrerla, poi disse:  
“Questa cosa è davvero… legale?”  
Draco annuì.  
“Lo è. Le contese tra due Alpha esulano la legge magica e ricadono nelle consuetudini consolidate. Duello, morte, il premio al vincitore. Nessun’altra regola a parte le normali convenzioni in uso per i duelli magici.”  
Harry sentì Severus tramite il Legame. Era più vicino, adesso, e lui estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò in faccia a Draco.  
“Ti prego! Puntami contro la bacchetta e fingi che stiamo litigando! Per favore!” La voce gli era uscita stridula e disperata e, quando la porta si aprì, lui sentì Severus, con entrambe le mani sul ventre, che in quel momento era piatto a causa dell’illusione che indossava sempre, chiedere con tono mortifero:  
“Che cosa sta succedendo, qui?”  
Harry non trovò nessuna risposta ma Hermione urlò forte:  
“Succede che Potter è un bastardo! Non so nemmeno perché ho pensato che fossimo amici!” Poi la ragazza si girò verso Draco e, con odio, sentenziò “E tu sei uguale a lui! Mi fate schifo entrambi! Andiamo Ron, le lezioni stanno per cominciare ed io non perderò un minuto di più, con questi due… animali!”  
La ragazza afferrò Ron per un braccio e uscì a testa alta, trascinandoselo dietro.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Severus guardò i tre ragazzi rimasti e disse solo:  
“Le lezioni stanno per cominciare. Toglietevi dai piedi.”  
Non c’era bisogno di altro, perché Harry sentì che il suo Omega era irritato per i suoi continui bisticci con l’amica, ma nient’altro.  
Uscirono tutti dall’aula in silenzio e si diressero a lezione senza dire una parola.  
Le mani di Harry continuarono a tremare per il panico durante tutta la lezione d’incantesimi, fino a quando non si accorse che Hermione, seduta dietro di lui, gli stava passando un foglietto.  
Lo afferrò senza pensarci e vide che era la lettera che aveva ricevuto a colazione, con scritto sotto, nella grafia ordinata dell’amica: ‘Sarò il tuo secondo’.  
  
Dopo le lezioni Harry fu trascinato via da Ron e Neville, preoccupati quasi quanto lui da tutta la situazione, e Hermione li seguì, cupa e silenziosa.  
Harry non sapeva cosa pensare. Era grato a Hermione per aver salvato la situazione prima, con Severus, ma allo stesso tempo il loro litigio era tutto meno che sepolto.  
Appena furono soli, Harry si girò verso la ragazza e balbetto un mezzo ringraziamento:  
“Credo di doverti… uhm… ringraziare… per prima…”  
Lei chiese a bruciapelo, senza indugi e con voce secca:  
“E’ gravido?”  
Harry la osservò negli occhi, e vide qualcosa che poteva essere disgusto o altra rabbia, però annuì:  
“Sì… sì.”  
“Di quanto?” Domandò ancora Hermione, rapida.  
“Quasi… quasi quattro mesi.” Harry evitò accuratamente di spiegarle della doppia gravidanza, quando vide Hermione stringere le labbra, furente.  
Ron intervenne con voce scocciata:  
“Hermione, io ti amo, dico davvero, però ti comporti da cretina, su questa storia! Harry e Piton sono venuti alla Tana ad agosto, per darci la buona notizia, e lo avrebbero detto anche a te, se tu non fossi…”  
Hermione guardò il suo ragazzo con occhi di fuoco, poi chiese:  
“Lo sapevate tutti?”  
Neville commentò imbarazzato:  
“Io no… ma non importa, Harry, capisco…”  
Harry sentì una fitta di rimpianto e si scusò subito:  
“Neville… non volevo… te lo avrei detto ma… ecco… lo sanno in pochi, solo quelli con cui Severus ha accettato di condividere la cosa e…”  
Neville fece un sorriso tiepido e finì per lui:  
“… sì, certo. Non si può dire che io sia uno dei suoi studenti preferiti, lo so.”  
Hermione riprese in mano la conversazione:  
“Che cosa succederà al bambino, se perdi?”  
Harry, che non aveva nemmeno pensato all’eventualità di poter perdere, sentì un tuffo al cuore.  
“Non… non lo so… è Draco che conosce…”  
Neville si animò di colpo:  
“Lo vado a cercare.” Poi uscì senza attendere altro, e Hermione rimase a squadrare Harry con arcigna cattiveria.  
Harry, sotto quello sguardo, cominciò a perdere di nuovo la pazienza:  
“Non sarai tu, il mio secondo, Hermione.” Disse secco e la ragazza scattò.  
“Certo che sarò io! Sono più brava di Ron e Neville, in un duello, e…”  
“Hey!” Ribatté indignato Ron, e lei scosse le spalle.  
“Beh, è vero, ed è solo sensato che sia io, il secondo di Harry.”  
“No.” Rispose Harry “Ho bisogno di qualcuno di cui potermi fidare. Qualcuno che, se io morissi, prendesse il mio posto in duello, ammazzasse quel tizio e poi si prendesse cura di Severus. Tu ci odi. Non sarai tu il mio secondo.”  
La ragazza rimase gelida, mentre commentava:  
“Io non odio Piton! Sei tu che…”  
Ron intervenne esasperato:  
“Hermione, basta! Te l’ha detto anche mia madre, non è come pensi! Perché non riesci a crederci?”  
“Non ci credo perché non ha senso! Piton ha sempre odiato Harry, e anche se l’ha aiutato, è stato per vincere la guerra! Come potete pensare che le cose siano diverse?”  
Harry aveva ben altro a cui pensare e disse, con voce glaciale:  
“Hermione, vattene. Non ho tempo di discutere con te. Non oggi.”  
La ragazza lo guardò e poi rispose piano:  
“Se è davvero un duello alla morte, hai già perso. Tu non ce la farai, a ucciderlo!”  
Draco e Neville arrivarono in quel momento, e il Serpeverde s’inserì sulle ultime parole:  
“Oh, ce la farà eccome! Ha quasi ucciso me!” Lo disse in tono baldanzoso, senza accusa nella voce, come se fosse una banale constatazione, e Hermione si girò a guardare il nuovo arrivato:  
“Non lo avrebbe fatto. Si sarebbe fermato.” Disse risoluta.  
“Lo avrei ucciso. Se Severus non mi avesse interrotto, gli avrei aperto la gola.” Rispose Harry, ricordando chiaramente che voleva farlo… i suoi denti erano estesi…  
Hermione assottigliò lo sguardo:  
“Tu avresti… cosa?” Chiese sconcertata.  
Draco rispose per Harry:  
“E’ normale. Quando gli Alpha combattono tra loro, è frequente che… che cerchino di addentare alla gola i rivali… è… uhm… istintivo.”  
Hermione lo guardò spiazzata, poi riportò l’attenzione su Harry:  
“Davvero combatterai per uccidere? Lo farai davvero?”  
Harry la fissò come se fosse un essere alieno:  
“Che cosa importa? Non ho comunque scelta, ma sì. Avrei combattuto per uccidere comunque, anche se non fosse stato necessario.”  
Hermione lo guardò stranita ma Harry la ignorò:  
“Allora, Draco. Regole. Che cosa posso e che cosa non posso fare?”  
Il Serpeverde non esitò:  
“Te lo abbiamo già detto. Non ci sono regole.”  
Harry annuì e poi chiese:  
“Sono consentite le Arti Oscure, quindi?”  
Draco annuì:  
“E’ un duello ufficiale, lo sfidante si sarà incaricato di notificarlo al Ministero, e saranno presenti almeno due Auror, anche se è un pro forma. Non interverranno nemmeno in caso di uso di Arti Oscure. Sono lì solo per notificare il passaggio di proprietà dell’Omega, in base al risultato. Nient’altro. Se uno dei due muore, e il suo secondo ne prende il posto, uccidendo un Alpha, anche in quel caso, sebbene il duello non sia più tra Alpha, sarà considerato come se lo fosse.”  
Harry ascoltava attentamente, e anche gli altri si erano fatti silenziosi, mentre Draco continuava:  
“Lo sfidante ha già indicato il luogo e l’ora nella sua lettera, e purtroppo sarà a Diagon Alley, in una zona pubblica. Non ho idea di come farai a uscire da scuola senza che Severus lo sappia, ma almeno il fatto che non sia su suolo privato, minimizza il rischio che abbia approntato un terreno di duello a lui favorevole, o delle trappole.”  
“Potrebbe farlo?” Chiese Harry serio e Draco scrollò le spalle.  
“Nessuna regola, ricordi? Quindi sì, può farlo.”  
“E… il duello? Comincia con un inchino o…”  
Draco rise senza allegria, a quelle parole:  
“Merlino, no! Di solito una parte neutrale, in genere uno degli Auror, da il via. Poi tutto è valido ma ovviamente Travers si aspetterà un incantesimo disarmante, appena si accorgerà che sei tu, perché sai…”  
Harry rispose senza esitazioni:  
“Non lo saprà. Sarò sotto Polisucco. Non mi farò vedere in mezzo a Diagon Alley con la mia faccia in un duello tra Alpha.”  
Draco lo osservò per un momento, poi chiese:  
“Perché? Non è come se stessi facendo qualcosa di male o…”  
Harry rispose rapido:  
“Forse non te ne sei accorto, ma non lo sa quasi nessuno che sono un Alpha, e mi va bene che le cose continuino così il più a lungo possibile.”  
Draco aggrottò la fronte e poi proseguì:  
“Sì, beh, al duello non puoi cancellare il tuo odore. Di solito almeno uno degli Auror presenti è un Alpha, e deve accertarsi che lo siano davvero anche i contendenti, quindi…”  
Harry imprecò mentalmente e poi disse:  
“Va bene. Ho della Polisucco già pronta, e uscire non è un problema ma Severus si aspetterà che passi da lui, stasera, e devo avere una scusa pronta per arrivare in ritardo.”  
Hermione sbottò con voce acuta:  
“Se arriverai… Draco, cosa succederebbe al bambino, se Harry perdesse?”  
Draco guardò Hermione e poi Harry e, alla fine, abbassò gli occhi.  
“Lo sapete già. Non fatemelo dire.”  
Harry ringhiò di gola, forte, e poi disse:  
“Non perderò. Non è un problema. Il mio secondo sarà Neville.”  
Hermione protestò:  
“Io sarei una scelta migliore, e tu lo sai!”  
Harry era stanco di tutto, voleva che la sera arrivasse in fretta per potersi lasciare alle spalle quella giornata disastrosa.  
“No. Ti ho già detto di no. Non so nemmeno perché sei qui. Vattene.”  
  
Il duello era alle nove, e Harry si costrinse a cenare in Sala Grande come tutte le sere, prima di uscire da scuola.  
Era maggiorenne, e il coprifuoco non era in vigore, per lui, ma fece lo stesso in modo di non essere visto.  
Aveva detto a Severus che stava cercando di far pace con Hermione, e che avrebbe passato la sera in Sala Comune, per studiare con lei.  
Il suo Omega, che chiaramente sentiva la sua agitazione, sbuffò alla notizia e gli disse solo di cercare di mantenere la calma.  
Harry gli promise che avrebbe provato, e che comunque sarebbe sceso a tarda sera, per dormire con lui. Severus lo aveva afferrato all’ultimo, prima che uscisse dalla stanza, e lo aveva baciato:  
“Stupido Alpha, non devi scendere per dormire con me.” Gli aveva sussurrato, e Harry aveva sorriso.  
“Certo che devo. Non mi piace saperti solo.”  
Il suo Omega gli aveva fatto una faccia strana, poi gli aveva messo la mano sul suo ventre:  
“Intendevo che devi scendere per dormire con noi, non solo con me.”  
Harry aveva sorriso come un pazzo, e gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe fatto, e ne era sicuro.  
Non sapeva in quale punto esatto della giornata l’idea del duello avesse smesso di impensierirlo, ma era quello che era successo.  
Doveva ringraziare la sua parte Alpha per la calma sicurezza che provava, perché era da lì che arrivava.  
 _Sono più forte di Travers. Ho sentito il suo odore. Lo so._  
I suoi amici pensavano che lui fosse turbato dall’idea di dover uccidere il suo nemico, invece quel particolare lo lasciava freddo, indifferente.  
Era strano come tutti pensassero a lui come a qualcuno che non era in grado di togliere la vita, o che non voleva farlo, quando la realtà era che aveva ucciso per la prima volta a undici anni.  
Oh, certo, tutti avevano pensato, o voluto credere, che Raptor fosse morto quando lo spirito di Voldemort aveva lasciato il suo corpo ma Harry sapeva che non era la verità.  
Si ricordava la carne del volto del suo defunto professore sciogliersi sotto le sue mani, ricordava i suoi occhi che si liquefacevano… il corpo di Raptor era morto, prima ancora che Voldemort lo abbandonasse, di questo Harry era sempre stato certo.  
Poi, nei successivi combattimenti, il suo uso dell’incantesimo disarmante aveva fatto credere a tutti che lui fosse una specie di pacifista, quando la sua era solo prudenza: un mago disarmato era un nemico inerme, che poteva essere finito con più calma e meno rischi, per sé e per chi gli stava intorno… perché spesso le persone a cui teneva erano al suo fianco negli scontri, così lui minimizzava il rischio che fossero feriti.  
Per quanto riguardava il duello di quella sera, Harry era calmo: doveva solo uccidere Travers e poi tornare a scuola, tra le braccia del suo Omega.  
Sarebbe andata bene. Lo sapeva con la serena certezza con cui aveva affrontato Voldemort, solo che in questo caso non era l’accettazione della morte a renderlo coraggioso, ma solo la furia cieca e pulsante che sentiva nel retro della sua mente ringhiante.  
Harry raggiunse Neville, davanti al ritratto della Signora Grassa, e uscirono insieme dalla scuola, in silenzio e senza attirare attenzioni, grazie alla mappa del Malandrino, ma senza usare il mantello o disillusioni, perché Harry non voleva dare l’impressione, se fossero stati sorpresi da qualcuno, che stessero facendo qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Arrivarono fuori dai cancelli della scuola e Harry chiamò Kreacher per farsi portare la Polisucco. Ne teneva sempre un po’, per quando doveva andare a Diagon Alley e voleva passare inosservato.  
Porse a Neville una fiaschetta, con un capello diverso da quello della sua e, una volta che ebbero volti differenti, entrambi si smaterializzarono.  
  
_Diagon Alley, 31 Ottobre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Al loro arrivo Harry si volse istintivamente verso il forte odore dell’Alpha, e fece un cenno a Neville perché lo seguisse. Il suo compagno era rimasto silenzioso per tutto il tempo, e Harry gliene fu grato.  
In passato avrebbe pensato che Neville fosse il tipo di persona che si sarebbe agitata, o avrebbe dimostrato la sua ansia in qualche modo, ma era passata molta acqua sotto i ponti e Neville, al suo fianco, era quasi granitico. Sembrava emanare solo fiducia, come se il pensiero che Harry potesse non vincere fosse impensabile.  
Quando arrivarono vicino all’Alpha, Harry vide che era con altre tre persone, di cui probabilmente due erano gli Auror.  
“Buonasera, credo stiate aspettando noi.”  
Travers si girò a fissarlo ma non disse niente. Fu l’unica donna del gruppo, un Alpha, a rispondere:  
“Stiamo aspettando un Alpha per una sfida di possesso. Lei sarebbe…?”  
Harry estrasse piano la bacchetta, per non sembrare minaccioso, anche se, nell’aspetto del giovane babbano che aveva già usato in precedenza, sapeva di non esserlo, poi tolse l’incantesimo cancella odori e disse:  
“Sono l’Alpha di Severus Piton, oggetto della contesa.” Rispose come se si trattasse davvero solo di una proprietà di scarso valore, anche se dentro sentiva la sua voce Alpha ringhiare  
 _Ed è mio. Tu morirai tra poco e non potrai mai più toccarlo._  
Harry osservò Travers sussultare al suo odore, e anche la femmina Alpha fece altrettanto.  
La donna e uno degli Auror si fecero avanti:  
“Siamo gli Auror Broadmoor e McKinnon, e voi signori siete…?”  
Neville rispose per Harry:  
“Gli Alpha non sono tenuti a dare le proprie generalità al Ministero in questo genere di duelli, e poiché il mio amico ha fatto secretare il suo nome, sugli atti di proprietà dell’Omega Piton, capirà che, evidentemente, tiene al suo anonimato.”  
“Allora avrà una tomba senza nome.” Ringhiò Travers alle spalle degli Auror.  
La donna, McKinnon, si girò a guardarlo:  
“Non è ancora stato stabilito se il duello è alla morte, signor Travers” Disse severa e Harry intervenne  
“Lo è. Io e l’Omega siamo Legati.”  
Travers sputò il suo disgusto:  
“Quale razza d’imbecille si legherebbe a una cagna del genere? Uno che ha tradito il suo stesso Alpha andrebbe soppresso, e sarà esattamente quello che gli succederà, appena sarà mio.”  
Harry sentì il ringhio nella testa ma non lo lasciò uscire. Fissò Travers senza una parola e intanto Neville, al suo fianco, continuò a parlare:  
“Sono il suo secondo. In caso di morte continuerò il duello al suo posto. Se vincessi, l’Omega resterà sotto la mia tutela per un anno, come consuetudine, prima di poter essere nuovamente Rivendicabile. Il secondo del signor Travers accetta di continuare il duello per lui, in caso di sua morte?”  
Gli Auror si girarono a guardare l’ometto al fianco di Travers, e così fecero anche Harry e Neville.  
Era un tipo basso e mingherlino e, anche se aveva un’aria vagamente familiare, Harry era certo di non conoscerlo. Probabilmente lo aveva incrociato a Diagon Alley, qualche volta.  
Il tipo rimase in silenzio per un momento, poi, esitante, rispose:  
“S... sì, certo.”  
Harry quasi non se ne diede pena. Non aveva importanza, per lui, in quel momento. Nella sua mente erano entrambi suoi nemici e nient’altro contava.  
Le disposizioni necessarie erano state date e intanto Harry si avvide che diversi curiosi avevano cominciato a uscire dal Paiolo Magico, per assistere allo scontro.  
Aggrottò la fronte e si rivolse agli Auror:  
“Signori, io se fossi in voi farei sgombrare la strada. Non voglio assumermi responsabilità, e così immagino anche il signor Travers, per persone ferite da incantesimi vaganti.”  
L’Auror annuì e il suo collega si diresse verso il capannello di persone radunate, facendolo allontanare, mentre Harry si girava verso Neville e gli sussurrava piano:  
“Stai attento che nessuno si avvicini. E alza uno scudo, anche sugli Auror, se ci riesci.”  
L’amico annuì senza parlare, e Harry si sentì sollevato.  
“Volete prendere posizione?” Chiese McKinnon, e Harry estrasse la bacchetta e tenne il braccio steso lungo il fianco. Così fece Travers, a poco meno di quindici passi da lui.  
“Al mio tre, signori.” Scandì l’Auror, e Harry cominciò a sorridere come se fosse il momento più bello della sua giornata.  
“Uno… due… tr…”  
  
_Hogwarts, 31 ottobre 1998_  
 _Draco Malfoy_  
  
In poco più di un mese la vita di Draco era cambiata.  
Aveva iniziato l’anno scolastico come un reietto a Serpeverde, perché tutti sapevano che la sua famiglia aveva girato le spalle al Signore Oscuro sul finire della guerra, e questo lo aveva lasciato con ben poche persone disposte a parlargli, visto che la maggioranza delle famiglie dei suoi compagni erano ora incarcerate, o navigavano comunque in brutte acque, essendo rimasti fedeli a Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato fino alla fine.  
Draco queste cose le sapeva ed era certo che avrebbe avuto un anno scolastico ben misero e invece, a causa dell’incidente con Severus, adesso era molto spesso in compagnia di Potter.  
All’inizio era stata una frequentazione di comodo, lo poteva ammettere senza problemi, perché voleva valutare da vicino cosa stesse succedendo tra il Salvatore del Mondo Magico e il suo padrino ma, una volta che si era davvero convinto che Potter fosse un buon Alpha, aveva accolto con piacere la possibilità di un po’ di compagnia.  
Comunque non ci aveva messo molto a rendersi conto che Potter era innamorato cotto di Severus, anche se aveva impiegato ben più tempo a capire come fosse possibile perché, da quello che aveva visto, il suo padrino sembrava genuinamente coinvolto in quella relazione.  
Per tutti quei motivi la notizia che Harry, come ormai lo chiamava, era stato sfidato a duello, lo aveva sconvolto.  
Avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa ma, essendo un Alpha, non gli era nemmeno permesso fargli da secondo, così quella sera si era sistemato in un angolo della Sala Comune cercando, senza molta convinzione, di finire i suoi compiti e di non pensare a quello che stava succedendo a Diagon Alley.  
  
_Hogwarts, 31 ottobre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus si era ritirato nelle sue stanze subito dopo cena e si era subito sistemato sul divano riprendendo in mano gli appunti dei suoi ultimi studi.  
Per quanto facesse, però, non riuscì a rilassarsi: quella era una giornata che aveva sempre significato problemi, per lui, sia perché in passato quel giorno lo aveva passato a crogiolarsi nel senso di colpa, sapendo che era stato lui la causa della morte di Lily, sia perché da quando Harry era stato abbastanza grande da entrare a Hogwarts, Halloween era diventato sinonimo di guai.  
Forse fu per quello che, invece di occludere la mente, come avrebbe fatto solo qualche mese prima, per scacciare l’ansia irrazionale, controllò invece il suo Legame.  
Era incerto su cosa aspettarsi, perché Harry gli aveva annunciato che avrebbe provato a sistemare le cose con Granger, e Severus non era del tutto sicuro che sarebbe andata come il suo Alpha si aspettava.  
Quando però, invece di sentire agitazione o forse anche rabbia, percepì dei forti istinti omicidi, cominciò a preoccuparsi.  
Per quanto Granger potesse essere irritante, Severus dubitava che riuscisse a provocare in Harry tali sentimenti, così cominciò a domandarsi se fosse il caso di andare a controllare la Sala Comune di Grifondoro.  
Dopo un attimo si sentì un perfetto imbecille, immaginandosi mentre varcava la soglia della Sala Comune di Grifondoro scarmigliato e agitato, alla ricerca del suo Alpha… sarebbe stata una scena ridicola, più umiliate di alcune delle cose che il Signore Oscuro gli aveva fatto subire.  
Prese un paio di respiri profondi, posandosi le mani sul ventre prima di chiedere, incongruentemente ad alta voce:  
“Voi cosa ne dite? Devo andare a cercare quello stupido di vostro padre e vedere cosa sta combinando? O possiamo restarcene tutti e tre qui, comodamente sdraiati su questo divano e ignorarlo, per una volta?”  
Non ci fu nessun segno che i suoi futuri figli avessero capito le sue parole o anche solo che le avessero sentite, ma Severus dovette a malincuore ammettere che, soprattutto quella notte, non sarebbe riuscito a rilassarsi finché non avesse avuto Harry nel letto con sé.  
Sospirò forte e poi si risolse ad andare a cercare Draco: lui non poteva presentarsi davanti al ritratto della Signora Grassa come una ragazzina preoccupata, ma di certo non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male se avesse chiesto al suo figlioccio, che ultimamente sembrava aver stretto amicizia con Harry, di salire a controllare… forse avrebbe dovuto aspettare un po’ davanti al quadro ma Severus era certo che alla fine avrebbe almeno avuto delle risposte che lo aiutassero a tranquillizzarsi.  
 _Da quando sono così ansioso?_  
Si domandò mentre avanzava con il solito viso austero nei corridoi che portavano alla Sala Comune di Serpeverde.  
Era quasi arrivato quando sentì nel Legame gli intendi omicidi di Harry impennarsi e, a quel punto, non ebbe più modo di equivocare: era impossibile che Granger fosse la causa di quei sentimenti, anche perché era quasi certo che il suo Alpha stesse per uccidere qualcuno.  
Per un attimo infinito fu certo che sarebbe entrato a Serpeverde solo per scoprire che Draco non era lì… probabilmente i dissidi tra i due Alpha erano ricominciati senza che lui se ne rendesse conto e ora…  
Gli studenti nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde si erano girati verso di lui ma, una volta che si furono resi conto di chi era entrato, molti di loro tornarono ai propri affari e Severus non faticò minimamente a individuare la testa bionda di Draco, che guardava verso di lui a occhi sbarrati, un’espressione colpevole e ansiosa chiaramente stampata sul volto.  
Severus seppe con certezza che, se Draco non era la causa della furia del suo Alpha, di certo sapeva cosa stava succedendo.  
Gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e lo vide incedere a occhi bassi e un po’ troppo lentamente, per i suoi gusti.  
“Seguimi nelle mie stanze.” Gli sibilò secco quando lo ebbe abbastanza vicino da non rendere palesi le sue parole al resto dei presenti, poi si voltò e uscì a passi veloci, quasi correndo.  
Una volta che fu certo di essere solo con il ragazzo, lontano da orecchie indiscrete, assottigliò gli occhi e atteggiò il viso in un’espressione di pura furia, perché era chiaro che, qualunque cosa stesse accadendo, lui era stato tenuto intenzionalmente all’oscuro.  
“Che cosa diavolo sta succedendo? E ti conviene che sia la verità, Draco!”  
Le parole gli erano uscite fin troppo velocemente, con una dose di cattiveria che era certo di non aver più usato, da quando il Signore Oscuro era morto.  
Draco sussultò, sempre cercando di evitare i suoi occhi, forse per timore che Severus, arrabbiato com’era, avrebbe potuto tentare di usare la Legilimanzia su di lui.  
“E’…” Draco sollevò appena gli occhi e poi, dopo un momento d’indecisione, disse: “Non è meglio se ci accomodiamo?”  
Severus non aveva nessuna intenzione di sedersi, soprattutto se, come cominciava a sospettare, avrebbe dovuto poi rialzarsi per correre a cercare…  
 _Salvare… devo salvare il mio Alpha…_  
“Dimmi cosa sta succedendo e poi valuterò se è il caso di accomodarci.” Il suo tono era perentorio e Severus sapeva che, se fosse stato un Alpha diverso dal suo figlioccio, o da Harry, un ordine così diretto avrebbe dato il via a tutta una serie di nuovi problemi, ma in quel momento, mentre il suo stomaco sembrava serrato e un vago senso di terrore cominciava a strisciargli sulla pelle, non aveva tempo per le finezze.  
Draco parve farsi forza e Severus lo vide stringere i pugni, prima di ammettere in fretta:  
“E’ stato sfidato. Da Travers. Non c’è nulla che possiamo fare, a parte attendere il risultato e, comunque, ero d’accordo con lui che fosse una buona idea tenerti all’oscuro per non farti preoccupare.”  
Severus sentì una morsa, nel suo stomaco, stringere fin quasi a far male e controllò il Legame con un accanimento che non sapeva di poter avere.  
Il Legame era lì, era ancora lì, e il suo Alpha era ancora pervaso dallo stesso istinto omicida.  
Harry però era vivo.  
Qualunque cosa stesse succedendo, era vivo.  
Severus si avvide che Draco lo stava fissando e valutò se dirgli quello che il suo Legame gli stava trasmettendo o se lasciarlo all’oscuro.  
“Bene. Ora lo so. Puoi andare.” Replicò gelido.  
Il suo figlioccio sembrò combattuto, poi disse:  
“Vuoi… preferisci che attenda con te?”  
Severus lo guardò con occhi di fuoco e poi aprì la porta con un perentorio gesto della bacchetta.  
“No. Sicuramente no.”  
Draco se ne andò e Severus si disse che, anche se il padre di Draco era un Alpha e lui lo era a sua volta, era davvero troppo ingenuo, in certi momenti: se Harry fosse tornato e l’avesse trovato con Draco, dopo uno scontro con un altro Alpha, di certo non avrebbe gradito di trovare il suo Omega da solo con quello che avrebbe probabilmente percepito come un rivale, non importava quali fossero i rapporti tra i ragazzi, al momento.  
  
Una volta solo, Severus si rannicchiò sul divano, le ginocchia sotto il mento, in una posizione che probabilmente non aveva più assunto da quando era un bambino spaventato che si nascondeva da suo padre per sfuggire a un pestaggio.  
Continuò a controllare il Legame, temendo di sentire, da un momento all’altro, lo straziante dolore della perdita.  
Anche se sapeva che Harry era immensamente forte, e che aveva sconfitto persino Voldemort, orribili immagini di Travers, che entrava in quelle stanze sogghignando vittorioso e annunciandogli che Harry era morto, lo lasciavano senza fiato.  
Il Mangiamorte gli avrebbe prima strappato i suoi figli dal ventre, ne era certo, e poi…  
A un tratto sentì l’ira di Harry raggiungere un livello che gli era del tutto sconosciuto e, per alcuni allucinati istanti, fu certo che il dolore della rottura del Legame fosse imminente.  
Trattenne il fiato, i denti serrati e le lacrime agli occhi, pronto a soffocare le grida di dolore.  



	31. Un gusto che va acquisito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Grimmauld Place, 16 Agosto 1995_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry dormiva poco ormai da tempo e, di giorno, si sentiva sempre leggermente fuori fase.  
Forse fu per quello che, quando Sirius lo avvicinò con la sua pazzesca proposta, lui non ebbe la forza di opporsi. O forse non si oppose perché sperava davvero di poter spiegare, al suo padrino, il suo punto di vista.  
Sirius lo aveva allontanato dagli altri, quella mattina dopo colazione, annunciando con un ghigno che avevano bisogno di un po’ di tempo padrino/figlioccio.  
Harry si era limitato ad aggrottare la fronte, sperando sinceramente che Sirius non volesse tornare di nuovo sulla questione degli Alpha e degli Omega perché, con i suoi incubi e le visioni ancora freschi nella mente, avrebbe potuto rigettare la colazione al solo pensiero.  
Sirius lo trascinò nella sua camera e poi mise un incantesimo silenziante sulla porta, prima di rivolgergli un sorriso sghembo.  
Harry cercò di frenare la paura, quando si rese conto di essere solo in una stanza silenziata con l’uomo.  
Mantenne una certa distanza, mettendosi le mani dietro la schiena, per evitare che Sirius vedesse che stavano tremando, e prese un profondo respiro per calmarsi.  
L’odore dell’Alpha non lo aiutò minimamente ma lo rese solo più nervoso.  
 _Sirius non è Voldemort e nemmeno zio Vernon._  
Si ripeté per tranquillizzarsi ma non servì a molto.  
“Ho pensato…” Disse Sirius sempre con un ghigno stampato in faccia “… che forse un ragazzo come te ha bisogno di aria!”  
Harry rimase incerto alla dichiarazione, perché sapeva che non gli era permesso uscire da Grimmauld Place e non sarebbe stato sicuro nemmeno per Sirius, che era ancora ricercato da tutti gli Auror del Ministero, per non parlare dei Dissennatori.  
“Co… cosa intendi?”  
“Intendo che dovremmo uscire!”  
Harry se lo era quasi aspettato ma tentò di opporsi:  
“Dovremmo? Sirius, tu sei ricercato e…”  
“… tu hai un mantello dell’invisibilità e quasi nessuno sa di Felpato, quindi andrà bene! Dobbiamo solo riuscire a evitare che gli altri se ne accorgano!”  
Harry era certo che fosse una pessima idea ma era vero che, dopo solo pochi giorni in quella casa, trovava il posto opprimente in più di un modo e poteva immaginare che per Sirius, che era rinchiuso lì da mesi, la sensazione fosse anche peggiore.  
“Ma… gli Auror ti stanno ancora cercando e… non sarebbe sicuro!”  
Sirius gli rivolse uno sguardo astuto e poi disse:  
“Be’, il rischio rende le cose più eccitanti, no? E poi dobbiamo andare a prendere il tuo regalo di compleanno! Sono in arretrato di un sacco di compleanni e mi piacerebbe farti un regalo speciale!”  
Harry era tentato e si stava anche rilassando un po’, visto che Sirius sembrava di buon umore e non appariva incline ad avvicinarsi troppo a Harry, in quel momento.  
“Uh…” Non riuscì a dire di sì, perché sapeva che, razionalmente, era un follia.  
“Bene!” Commentò Sirius come se lui avesse appena annuito con convinzione. “Allora è deciso! Posso smaterializzare entrambi da qui, perché le protezioni antismaterializzazione non funzionano con me, visto che è casa mia. Saremo fuori in un attimo, non appena sarai andato a prendere il mantello!”  
Harry annuì e si mosse per andare nella sua camera a prendere il mantello dell’invisibilità, sperando segretamente di essere fermato da… qualcuno.  
Sì, sarebbe stato nei guai se la signora Weasley si fosse accorta di quello che stava facendo, soprattutto così poco tempo dopo che era stato attaccato da un Dissennatore mentre era dai Dursley, in una zona babbana… non sapeva dove volesse andare Sirius ma, in una zona magica, le loro possibilità di essere sorpresi o riconosciuti erano di certo molto più alte!  
Purtroppo per lui nessuno si accorse che era sceso in camera, e che era risalito da Sirius con il mantello, e Harry fu quasi deluso da come tutto sembrasse andare contro il suo volere.  
Il problema era che aveva discusso con Sirius per quello stupido libro e, adesso, non voleva far dispiacere al suo padrino opponendosi a questa proposta, senza contare che aveva sempre ricevuto pochi regali e, anche se il suo compleanno era passato da un po’, la prospettiva di un dono da parte di Sirius, gli scaldava il cuore.  
 _Forse sarà qualcosa di fantastico, come la Firebolt…_  
Si disse per convincersi, mentre entrava di nuovo nella stanza di Sirius.  
Il suo padrino lo vide entrare e gli sorrise:  
“Okay! Mettiti il mantello e poi abbracciami, va bene? Saremo fuori di qui in un attimo!”  
Harry fu contento di potersi nascondere sotto il mantello, così Sirius non avrebbe visto quanto poco era entusiasta all’idea di avvicinarsi tanto al suo padrino da lasciarsi abbracciare ma, per fortuna, la smaterializzazione congiunta fu rapida, anche se gli diede la nausea.  
Era la prima volta che faceva una cosa del genere e fu certo che gli piacesse davvero molto poco.  
  
_Nocturne Alley, 16 Agosto 1995_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Quando il momento di nausea passò, lui si ritrovò in un vicolo stretto e deserto, con il grosso cane nero al suo fianco.  
“Dove siamo?” Mormorò piano anche se sapeva che Felpato non avrebbe potuto rispondergli, mentre era in forma di cane.  
L’animale però fece alcuni balzi, scodinzolando come un folle, poi si girò a guardarlo con una buffa lingua penzoloni.  
A Harry scappò una risatina e fece un paio di passi verso il cane, che subito scattò in avanti, girandosi solo ogni tanto per essere certo che lui lo stesse seguendo.  
Arrivarono in fondo al vicolo e girarono a destra in una strada stretta e vuota ma, dopo alcuni passi, Felpato si fermò davanti a una porticina di legno che sembrava malmessa e grattò con la zampa.  
Harry osservò con un certo timore perché il posto aveva tanto l’aria di essere a Nocturne Alley e, la sua esperienza gli diceva che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, in quel momento, davanti a una porta sospetta che non aveva idea di dove portasse.  
Felpato grattò con più insistenza e, dopo un attimo, la porta si aprì e una donna di mezza età aprì con un’espressione scocciata scritta in viso.  
Si guardò intorno nel vicolo deserto, prima di abbassare gli occhi sul cane e rimanere ferma ad osservarlo per un tempo piuttosto lungo.  
Felpato abbaiò e scodinzolò, facendole le feste come avrebbe fatto un vero cane a una persona particolarmente gradita e, alla fine, la donna sbuffò un sorriso sbilenco.  
“Sì, sì, va bene, entra. Sei un buffone e non dovresti essere qui ma puoi entrare, se hai i soldi.”  
Il cane abbaiò quello che sembrò un consenso e fece un balzo in avanti ma si fermò sulla soglia, per impedire alla donna di chiudere la porta, in modo che Harry, ancora invisibile e silenzioso, potesse entrare.  
Harry vide benissimo che Felpato lo stava aspettando ma esitò, incerto, finché il cane non si girò e afferrò con i denti il mantello dell’invisibilità.  
La donna, che stava osservando il comportamento del cane da appena oltre la soglia, sbuffò indignata:  
“E non sei nemmeno solo!”  
A quel punto, rendendosi conto che comunque la donna aveva capito che c’era qualcun altro con il cane, si fece coraggio e entrò.  
Sebbene la porta fosse stata poco più di una piccola asse di legno scrostata e sconnessa, l’interno della casa sembrava abbastanza ben tenuto e Harry si ritrovò in un piccolo ingresso, mentre Felpato tornava a essere Sirius e faceva un elegante baciamano alla donna.  
“Theresa, sei sempre bellissima!” Disse con il suo sorriso più affascinante, subito prima di sventolare una mano a mezz’aria, alla ricerca di Harry che era rimasto immobile.  
Sirius afferrò il suo mantello e lo tirò, fino a renderlo visibile, poi lo presentò:  
“E come hai già capito, in effetti non sono solo. Ti presento Harry.” Poi si girò verso Harry e disse sornione: “Harry, questa è Theresa, una signora molto elegante e sofisticata, che ogni Alpha che si rispetti dovrebbe frequentare il più spesso possibile!”  
La donna guardò Harry e i suoi occhi luccicarono, chiaro segno che lo aveva riconosciuto come Il-Ragazzo-Che-Era-Sopravvissuto.  
Forse per quello lo guardò con disapprovazione, prima di offrirgli la mano.  
Harry, incerto, copiò quello che aveva fatto Sirius e eseguì un goffo e sciatto baciamano.  
“Spero almeno che questo Potter sia un Alpha, Black, perché ricordo chiaramente che suo padre non lo era!”  
Sirius ridacchiò e buttò un braccio sulle spalle di Harry, proclamando:  
“Ma certo che è un Alpha e, con un po’ di aiuto da parte tua, lo faremo diventare il miglior Alpha sulla piazza.”  
La donna valutò entrambi con un’occhiata critica, poi disse arcigna:  
“Finché puoi pagare, tutto è possibile.”  
“Hey!” Protestò Sirius, lasciando Harry per portarsi le mani sul cuore, in un gesto tragico: “Sono un ricercato, non un poveraccio!”  
La donna ridacchiò alla buffonata e gli fece un cenno cortese, indicando loro di accomodarsi, mentre rispondeva:  
“Va bene, va bene. Potete aspettarmi qui per un momento. Farò preparare il tuo solito separé, Black.”  
Sirius le sorrise arricciando un po’ il naso:  
“Ricordi ancora qual è? Questo vuol dire che in fondo mi ami!”  
La donna ribatté pronta:  
“Amo i tuoi soldi, non te, buffone!” Ma la replica non conteneva vera cattiveria.  
Harry si guardò intorno confuso, cercando di capire che cosa stesse accadendo e dove si trovassero ma, appena la donna fu scomparsa oltre una porta sul fondo della piccola stanza d’ingresso, Sirius lo tirò per una spalla e lo diresse verso un paio di sedie malconce, facendolo sedere.  
“Theresa è un portento, vedrai!” Disse rilassato il suo padrino e Harry chiese, confuso:  
“Sirius, posso sapere dove siamo? Sei certo che quella donna non sia corsa a chiamare gli Auror?”  
L’uomo gli sorrise in un modo che, forse, avrebbe dovuto essere tranquillizzante, ma su Harry ebbe l’effetto opposto.  
“Ci sono incantesimi di riservatezza su tutto l’edificio. Theresa non potrebbe dire a qualcuno che sono qui, o che ci sono stato, nemmeno se volesse. Serve per tutelare la privacy della sua clientela.”  
Harry era abbastanza sicuro di non avere idea di cosa Sirius stesse parlando e glielo disse:  
“Clientela? Che cosa vuoi comprare, esattamente?”  
Sirius si rilassò sulla sedia sgangherata, sbracandosi allegramente prima di dire:  
“Voglio comprare una bellissima giornata da passare insieme al mio figlioccio!” Poi si tirò su di scatto e, fin troppo in fretta per i gusti di Harry, gli posò le mani sulle spalle e si mise a fissarlo, dicendo:  
“Harry, hai quindici anni e sei un Alpha. So che non vuoi credere al libro che ti ho dato e, viste le tue frequentazioni con i Weasley, lo capisco ma ho pensato che un… uhm… contatto più ravvicinato con una bella Omega avrebbe potuto… darti una prospettiva migliore!”  
Sirius sembrò vagamente imbarazzato e Harry si mosse a disagio sulla sedia, perché gli stava sorgendo uno sgradevole sospetto.  
“Insomma, hai un’età in cui è naturale voler fare certe esperienze e, siccome non ci sono Omega della tua età, a Hogwarts, ho pensato che fosse il caso di offrirti la possibilità di… esplorare la cosa in sicurezza…”  
“Questo è un bordello?” Sbottò Harry mentre sentiva la bile salirgli in bocca, sperando sinceramente che Sirius negasse quell’eventualità.  
“Esatto! L’unico bordello con una selezione delle migliori Omega! Tutte sempre giovani e carine… sono certo che adorerai questo posto e, adesso che Theresa sa che sei un Alpha, potrai venirci tutte le volte che vuoi. Le chiederemo una Passaporta, così potrai sgattaiolare fuori da scuola durante l’anno e ci daremo appuntamento qui! Non sarà fantastico?”  
Harry avrebbe voluto vomitare, perché le immagine dei suoi sogni si stavano confondendo con i suoi ricordi dell’estate a Privet Drive ma il tono di Sirius era così travolgente, ed entusiasta, che cercò di non deluderlo:  
“Sì. Certo.” Fu il massimo che riuscì a dire ma il suo padrino non sembrò notare il suo disagio.  
Dopo, per alcuni minuti, Sirius passò a illustrargli le bellezze del posto e Harry cercò di fingere una interessata curiosità, sentendosi sempre peggio.  
“Theresa ci farà accomodare in un salottino privato, poi porterà da noi le Omega che ha, e tu potrai scegliere quella che ti piace di più.”  
Sirius parlò per diversi minuti ma Harry continuò a immaginarsi il cimitero di Little Hangleton e divenne sempre più ansioso. Era quasi certo che stesse per mettersi a piangere, o a vomitare, quando Sirius lo riscosse, poggiandogli di nuovo un braccio sulle spalle e tirandoselo vicino, scompigliandogli i capelli:  
“La tua prima volta con un Omega sarà indimenticabile! Vedrai!”  
Harry all’improvviso pensò che, se avesse detto a Sirius di Victor, forse il suo padrino avrebbe capito che non era la sua prima volta, così gli sarebbe stato permesso di andarsene da quel posto.  
In quel momento avrebbe di certo preferito essere di nuovo a Grimmauld Place, a disinfestare la casa dai Doxy.  
“Sirius, veramente io…” Non riuscì a fare la sua confessione perché Theresa tornò da loro, sorridente.  
“Tutto pronte per voi due, avanti!” Disse allegra e con un sorriso che a Harry parve del tutto finto ma al quale Sirius rispose, allegro:  
“Ci porti anche Whisky Incendiario per due?”  
La donna diede un’occhiata critica nella sua direzione e poi chiese:  
“Sai che il ragazzo è minorenne, vero Black?”  
Sirius abbaiò una risata:  
“Ha quindici anni, Theresa! Un po’ di whisky è esattamente quello di cui ha bisogno!”  
Harry non ne era altrettanto certo ma non commentò e lasciò che Sirius lo trascinasse lungo un corridoio e poi in un’altra sala, molto più grande.  
Harry, per un momento, fu distratto dalla normalità del posto, perché a lui sembrava un normale pub, con diversi separé alti, in legno, che dividevano i tavoli gli uni dagli altri.  
Attraversarono una specie di dedalo e poi Theresa li fece accomodare.  
Il loro tavolo in effetti non somigliava a quello di un pub inglese, perché disposti intorno ad un tavolino basso c’erano dei grossi divani dall’aria soffice, in colori piuttosto sgargianti, e dalla seduta quasi a terra.  
Sirius si lasciò cadere sul divano più vicino, di schiena, e Harry notò, con una certa ansia, che i divani erano così grandi che avrebbero quasi potuto essere dei letti matrimoniali.  
Di certo Sirius non si aspettava che, qualunque cosa pensasse che sarebbe successa in questo posto, fosse in pubblico, vero?  
Harry si sedette con molta attenzione, restando ben dritto e rigido, poi chiese, con voce attenta:  
“E adesso?”  
Sirius si tirò su e, evidentemente scambiando la sua ansia per eccitazione, rispose:  
“Oh, non essere impaziente! Abbiamo tutto il giorno prima che si accorgano che non siamo a casa. Ho detto a Molly che mi sarei fatto portare qualche panino da Kreacher per pranzo, così non si preoccuperanno se non ci vedono e sarà sufficiente essere a casa per cena.”  
Al momento, il fatto di essere scoperti, era l’ultima delle preoccupazioni di Harry che, però, per far piacere a Sirius, fece un finto sospiro di sollievo, dopo il quale il suo padrino continuò:  
“Theresa ci porterà da bere. Hai mai assaggiato il whisky incendiario?”  
Harry lo aveva assaggiato, visto che era praticamente impossibile passare quattro interi anni nello stesso dormitorio con Seamus senza berne… senza parlare del fatto che i gemelli erano soliti riuscire a farne comparire qualche bottiglia, quando Grifondoro aveva qualcosa da celebrare, come le vittorie della squadra di Quidditch.  
“Sì, l’ho assaggiato. Non mi piace molto.”  
Sirius ghignò.  
“E’ un gusto che va acquisito! Ti sei ubriacato?”  
Harry non era certo di essere mai stato davvero ubriaco e Seamus aveva dichiarato, più volte, che a suo esperto parere, Harry reggeva benissimo l’alcol.  
“No...” Rispose Harry e Sirius ribatté rapido:  
“Se vuoi provare non mi opporrò ma ti consiglio di farlo più tardi, per non perderti niente con le Omega…”  
Poi, dopo un momento di incertezza, Sirius chiese:  
“Senti… tu sai come funziona l’annodamento, vero?” L’argomento almeno sembrava imbarazzarlo un minimo, anche se Harry era di certo ben più rosso del suo padrino che, con attenzione, continuò:  
“Lo chiedo perché hai cercato di restituirmi il libro, così non so quanto tu abbia letto…”  
“Sono già stato con un Omega.” Disse Harry di botto, cercando di bloccare quell’imbarazzante conversazione.  
Sirius rimase bloccato a bocca aperta ma si riprese in fretta e chiese:  
“Credevo non ce ne fossero, a Hogwarts, in questo momento…”  
“No, a Hogwarts non ce ne sono ma ce n’erano tra gli studenti delle altre scuole, lo scorso anno.” Disse Harry, sentendosi le guance sempre più in fiamme e sperando ardentemente che Sirius si accontentasse di quella risposta.  
Il ghigno da lupo di Sirius si attenuò solo un po’, prima che l’uomo sbuffasse deluso:  
“Be’… potevi dirmelo. Pensavo che fosse la tua prima volta e volevo farti un regalo unico…”  
Harry si trovò combattuto perché, da una parte, non voleva deludere Sirius, che era la cosa più vicina a una famiglia, per lui, ma dall’altra aveva una gran voglia di fuggire da quel posto.  
Gli fu risparmiato di rispondere dall’arrivo di Theresa, seguita da tre giovani ragazze che portavano bicchieri e una bottiglia.  
La donna fece entrare le tre ragazze nel salottino e disse con voce allegra:  
“Le mie ragazze! Sono molto giovani, come piacciono a te, Black.”  
Harry quasi smise di respirare perché il pesante aroma di Omega si diffuse rapidamente ma, invece di eccitarlo, gli riportò alla mente Piton e le sue visioni.  
Cercò di calmarsi e, nel farlo, notò che le ragazze, che erano ancora in piedi davanti a lui, erano davvero molto giovani. Una addirittura sembrava più piccola di lui e, quando guardò Sirius, lo trovò con uno strano luccichio negli occhi che gli ricordò un po’ troppo vivamente zio Vernon.  
La bile gli salì in gola ma cercò di fingere diversamente e fece un piccolo sorriso, che sperò fosse scambiato per timidezza.  
“Hai sempre delle cagne di prima qualità, Theresa!” Disse Sirius mettendosi seduto dritto e guardando Harry, prima di dire: “Sai cosa faremo? Visto che non è la tua prima volta, almeno sarà la prima volta con due Omega contemporaneamente! Avanti! Quali preferisci?”  
Harry guardò le ragazze solo perché era quello che Sirius si aspettava da lui e, senza vero entusiasmo, accennò alle due che gli sembrava potessero avere almeno la sua età, entrambe castane e vestite con sottili camiciole che lasciavano poco all’immaginazione.  
Le ragazze gli sorrisero, anche se non sembravano del tutto presenti e avevano uno sguardo vacuo.  
Sirius ridacchiò e disse:  
“Bene, allora io prendo l’altra!”  
Harry vide il suo padrino sporgersi in avanti e afferrare la ragazza più giovane per un polso, attirandosela in grembo.  
Lei si lasciò cadere, malleabile, sospirando appena, come se davvero fosse felice di quello che stava accadendo.  
Harry seguì l’interazione senza sapere che cosa fare ma Theresa lo tolse d’impiccio, spingendo avanti le due ragazze brune, che si sedettero ai lati di Harry, abbracciandolo.  
Il loro profumo era buono e, anche se Harry trovava tutta la situazione rivoltante, cominciava a sentire un vago accenno di eccitazione.  
Sirius aveva rapidamente infilato una mano sotto la corta camiciola della ragazzina, che ora gli era stesa addosso, e gli rivolse un ghigno prima di dire allegro:  
“Puoi toccarle, sono tutte per te! Se però preferisci farti accompagnare subito in una camera…”  
Harry non dovette nemmeno pensarci e rispose di getto:  
“Sì! Sì, lo preferirei!”  
Sirius ridacchio, sembrando davvero divertito, e Theresa disse:  
“Bene, dritto al punto, vedo! Seguimi, ti farò strada.”  
Harry si alzò impacciato e le due ragazze, che non avevano ancora pronunciato nemmeno una parola, fecero altrettanto, poi tutti e tre seguirono la maitresse.  
Harry camminava rigido, come se fosse un condannato a morte, ma sperò che, una volta solo con le ragazze, avrebbe potuto dire loro che non era realmente interessato, cercando poi un modo per rendere la visita a quel posto il più rapida e indolore possibile.  
Theresa li guidò al piano di sopra e aprì per loro la prima porta in alto alle scale, che si rivelò essere una camera sontuosa con un grande letto centrale.  
Appena Harry ebbe varcato la soglia, la donna porse alle ragazze due boccette di pozione e loro le bevvero senza un commento.  
Subito dopo andarono a stendersi sul letto e la donna estrasse dalla tasca la bacchetta, sventolandola su Harry che, all’improvviso, sentì gemere forte le ragazze.  
“Ho immaginato tu avessi un incantesimo cancella odori attivo e, visto che sei minorenne e non puoi usare la bacchetta fuori da scuola, l’ho tolto per te.”  
Subito dopo la donna uscì e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, lasciando Harry da solo con le ragazze.  
Lui sentì il cuore salirgli in gola ma si fece coraggio, ben deciso ad affrontare le Omega e a dire loro che non era interessato…  
Purtroppo quando si girò verso di loro sentì immediatamente l’odore del calore nelle narici e le vide stese, semi incoscienti, sul letto.  
No… no… non di nuovo…  
Harry fu preso dal panico mentre l’odore gli solleticava le narici.  
 _Che cosa faccio? Sono davvero in calore?_  
Harry sapeva che non era il periodo del calore ma allora perché…?  
Forse le pozioni che avevano preso stavano…?  
Potevano essere le stesse che vedeva prendere a Piton nelle visioni?  
Le gambe di Harry si mossero quasi senza che lui se ne accorgesse e lo portarono un passo più vicino al letto.  
Una delle ragazze gemette forte e aprì le gambe e Harry vide, pieno di imbarazzo, che la camiciola le era salita fin sullo stomaco, lasciando esposta la sua zona intima, che non era coperta da nulla.  
Non aveva mai visto una ragazza nuda e sentì immediatamente un’onda di curiosità ma la scacciò e chiuse gli occhi.  
Che cosa doveva fare? Era come un normale calore e, se non avesse annodato le ragazze quelle sarebbero state male?  
Harry non lo sapeva ma, anche con gli occhi chiusi, l’odore lo tormentava e i gemiti delle due Omega si stavano facendo sempre più alti e lamentosi.  
 _E se me ne andassi? Cosa succederebbe? Posso farlo?_  
Una zaffata di profumo, più pesante delle precedenti fece aprire gli occhi a Harry che si ritrovò a fissare tra le gambe della ragazza.  
Dopotutto Sirius lo aveva portato lì proprio per fare sesso con quelle ragazze, quindi, anche se le avesse annodate entrambe, non ci sarebbe stato nulla di sbagliato, vero?  
Mentre se lo chiedeva avanzò verso il letto e l’altra Omega, che era sdraiata sulla pancia, si mosse leggermente, aprendo a sua volta le gambe.  
Aveva mentito a Sirius, si rese conto in quel momento, perché sebbene avesse passato il calore con Victor, era comunque in un certo senso la sua prima volta, o almeno lo era con una ragazza… due ragazze… due Omega con un profumo invitante e pronte per lui…  
Per un attimo Harry ricordò il suo vago sogno di entrare in Sala Grande, a Hogwarts, con le due Omega francesi al braccio e un ringhio gli uscì dalla gola.  
Per quanto la sua eccitazione stesse salendo, un altro ricordo gli sovvenne, quello di lui costretto a trascinare le due Omega francesi che non si reggevano nemmeno in piedi e che lo maledicevano.  
Harry fece un altro passo in avanti, attirato dall’odore, ma scosse la testa.  
“Scusatemi… scusate?” Chiese, sperando che almeno una delle due fosse abbastanza in sé da rispondere.  
Non erano immobili come era stato Victor, sembravano almeno vagamente coscienti, ma l’unica risposta che ebbe furono due lunghi e prolungati gemiti.  
 _Perché sono così? E’ per questa specie di calore?_  
All’improvviso Harry sentì la rabbia crescergli in petto.  
Era stato trascinato in quel posto dal suo padrino, senza che avesse davvero avuto modo di rifiutarsi, e adesso era stato scaricato in questa stanza, con due Omega, senza sapere nemmeno di preciso che cosa stesse succedendo.  
 _Non ho preso una pozione anticoncezionale!_  
Si ricordò tra le altre cose, e il suo cuore cominciò a battere più forte.  
Che cosa doveva fare? Non era il periodo del calore e, quando Theresa aveva portato le Omega da lui non erano sembrate in calore, anche se Harry non poteva esserne sicuro, perché la sua unica esperienza era stata con un Omega incosciente…  
E se la pozione che le ragazze avevano assunto fosse stata un anticoncezionale? Esistevano pozioni che dovevano assumere gli Omega e non gli Alpha?  
Harry era sempre più incerto e un sordo dolore tra le gambe gli disse che non avrebbe resistito a lungo a quel tormentoso odore.  
Strinse gli occhi per cercare di resistere alla voce ringhiante che gli intimava di avanzare e annodare le Omega e, per buona misura, strinse i pugni e si conficcò le unghie nella carne.  
Chiudere gli occhi non fu una buona idea perché, la prima cosa che rivide, fu un lampo del suo incubo del cimitero e risentì nelle orecchie le parole di disprezzo:  
 _quando avrai assolto al tuo dovere, tuo zio potrà decidere se tenerti o buttarti_  
Quantomeno quello bastò a fargli passare buona parte dell’eccitazione, perché all’improvviso si ricordò che quelle ragazze, lì davanti a lui, anche se erano terribilmente eccitanti, rimanevano delle persone, degli esseri umani.  
Esattamente come la signora Weasley… come Piton…  
Harry non era per nulla certo che fossero lì di loro volontà ma sospettava che non fosse così.  
Erano schiave, vendute a chiunque avesse i soldi per pagare.  
Harry arretrò verso la porta e, quando sentì il solido legno contro la sua schiena, decise che doveva andarsene, scappare.  
Si girò di scatto e afferrò la maniglia, pregando che si aprisse e che la maitresse non lo avesse rinchiuso… ma non avrebbe avuto senso, no?  
La maniglia cedette e Harry inciampò, finendo dolorosamente sulle ginocchia, prima di rialzarsi e scendere quasi di corsa dalle scale.  
Sperava che Sirius fosse ancora nel separè e…  
“Le ragazze non sono di tuo gradimento, Harry?” Chiese la voce melensa di Theresa, che lo guardava incuriosita dal fondo delle scale.  
Harry si bloccò e sentì la bocca secca, pensò in fretta ma non gli venne in mente nulla da dire.  
Voleva andarsene. Nient’altro. In preda al panico chiese con voce fin troppo incerta:  
“Dov’è Sirius?”  
La donna non nascose un ghigno e rispose allegra:  
“Oh, capisco! Sei proprio come tuo padre, quindi, e preferisci divertirti con il tuo amico Sirius!” Poi, dopo un attimo, aggiunse: “E’ ancora nel separé. Gli piace sempre dare una scaldata alle sue cagne in pubblico, prima di salire.”  
Harry accantonò tutti i pensieri vorticosi che gli stavano salendo alla mente a causa delle parole della donna, invece la sorpassò e si diresse dove sperava di trovare il suo padrino.  
Si affacciò al separé che era quasi senza fiato e, quello che vide, lo bloccò sul posto.  
Sirius era mezzo disteso sul divano e i capelli gli erano ricaduti sulla faccia mentre ansimava pesantemente, in preda all’orgasmo. La ragazzina bionda, con la faccia tra le gambe di Sirius, pareva così minuta da sembrare una bambola.  
Harry comprese, dal persistente odore del calore, che probabilmente Sirius stava annodando nella sua bocca, proprio lì, separato dal resto degli avventori da solo un sottile strato di legno.  
Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di riuscire a organizzare i suoi pensieri che la ragazza crollò, come se non riuscisse più a sostenere nemmeno il suo stesso peso, e Harry si ricordò solo in quel momento di non avere più l’incantesimo cancella odori.  
Sirius sollevò gli occhi, accigliato, forse dal fatto che la ragazza sembrasse essere svenuta o forse a causa del suo odore e, quando lo riconobbe, gli rivolse un sorriso fin troppo largo:  
“Oh, Harry! Speravo tornassi! Hai scelto male, questa cagna è strepitosa! Ha la bocca così stretta che le sto probabilmente slogando la mascella… anche se adesso non so cos’abbia… forse è svenuta perché non riesce a respirare.”  
Harry non disse nulla, ancora troppo frastornato mentre i suoi sensi venivano di nuovo assaliti dall’odore del calore e rimase lì, guardando Sirius che cercava di muovere la testa della ragazza, afferrandola per i capelli senza riguardo, come se fosse una bambola.  
Il suo padrino gemette un po’ e poi disse tranquillo:  
“Be’, respira.” Poi lo osservò e, sempre sorridendo come un matto, aggiunse: “Avanti, entra qui! Prendila da dietro. Theresa dice che ha avuto il suo primo calore a giugno. E’ arrivata qui solo da una settimana. Sarà ancora così stretta che scommetto la farai urlare!”  
Harry sentì solo il sangue rimbombargli nelle orecchie mentre qualcosa, dentro di lui, sembrava creparsi.  
Aveva amato Sirius… aveva adorato l’idea di avere un padrino, una persona che gli avrebbe potuto voler bene come un vero genitore… ma in quel momento le sue illusioni morirono mentre si rendeva conto che quell’uomo non era affatto diverso da zio Vernon e, come se non bastasse, voleva che Harry diventasse come lui.  
Sentì le lacrime salirgli agli occhi mentre ancora non riusciva a smettere di fissare l’Omega… la ragazza… poco più di una bambina in verità…  
“ **Voglio andarmene. Ora.** ”  
Disse senza nemmeno accorgersi di aver usato la sua voce da Alpha.  
Gli occhi di Sirius brillarono di una luce scura e pericolosa e il suo ghigno si fece cattivo:  
“Non parlarmi in quel modo!” Disse in un ringhio ferino.  
Le crepe nell’anima di Harry si allargarono e lui sentì, distintamente, il momento esatto in cui il fragile vaso in cui aveva riposto le sue speranze di una casa felice con Sirius, andò in pezzi.  
Qualcosa cominciò a crescergli nel petto ma Harry non era nemmeno certo che fosse rabbia… poteva essere disgusto, paura, tristezza… non lo sapeva ma si rese conto che, qualunque cosa fosse, lo stava sopraffacendo e non era in alcun modo in grado di controllarlo.  
Esplose.  
Uscì da lui come un’onda dirompente e Harry vide il legno delle paratie muoversi e lo sentì scricchiolare, prima di cominciare a creparsi.  
C’era vento… una tempesta… e pioggia, credette per un momento prima di rendersi conto che era la sottile polvere del soffitto di legno, che scendeva su di lui dall’alto.  
Il crepitio aumentò mentre Harry restò immobile, paralizzato ed estasiato da quella sensazione di liberazione.  
Tutto stava uscendo da lui, come un fiume in piena: il disgusto per se stesso e per quello che era, la sua rabbia per essere, da sempre, costretto a una vita che non voleva, la paura di Voldemort, di zio Vernon, della morte, della guerra… di Sirius…  
C’era un ringhio, in sottofondo nella sua mente, qualcosa di feroce che se ne stava in agguato nelle ombre e che sembrava volergli dire che poteva farlo, poteva lasciarsi andare e dopo tutto sarebbe andato bene…  
L’odore del calore dell’Omega era ancora nell’aria e, forse per quello, Harry cominciò ad eccitarsi o forse stava succedendo perché, per una volta, si sentiva bene. Stava davvero bene. Era felice.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi davanti a quelle sensazioni dirompenti, senza più badare a quello che succedeva intorno a lui, ma si riscosse quando sentì le urla.  
Aprì gli occhi e vide Sirius, con la ragazza ancora bloccata tra le sue gambe, che gli urlava qualcosa che lui non riusciva a sentire, nella tempesta di schegge di legno che li circondavano.  
Tutto il legno si era scrostato e stava crepando e le schegge volavano ovunque.  
Harry sapeva che era stato lui a creare quel putiferio, lo sentiva uscire da lui ma non era in grado di fermarlo. Non voleva fermarlo.  
“Ma che cazzo…!” Sentì Sirius urlare con voce piena di panico, cercando di muoversi ma senza riuscirci.  
 _Gli sta bene. Spero che glielo morda._  
Si ritrovò a pensare Harry e un ghigno gli spuntò sul viso.  
Fu solo con la coda dell’occhio che vide qualcosa muoversi e, istintivamente, si girò e vide Theresa.  
Harry spostò tutta la sua attenzione su di lei, sulla donna che vendeva bambine, e un vortice di schegge la investì nello stesso istante, graffiandola e strappandole le vesti.  
“Aiuto! Qualcuno ci aiuti!” Urlò una voce familiare che attirò l’attenzione di Harry, facendo sì che lui si girasse e cominciasse a correre.  
Entrò in un separé poco più un là e vide Neville, proprio il suo compagno di classe, che era chino su un’anziana signora, stesa sul divano con una vistosa ferita alla testa.  
La donna sanguinava e Neville continuava a chiamare aiuto, mentre la tempesta di schegge continuava.  
La donna stava gemendo e si teneva una mano alla fronte, anche se il sangue le stava colando tra le dita, e imprecava in maniera molto poco signorile mentre armeggiava con le vesti, forse per cercare la bacchetta.  
Harry vide il fantasioso cappello sormontato da un avvoltoio appoggiato sul tavolo e un Omega, un uomo, schiacciato in un angolo e chiaramente in preda al panico.  
In un attimo Harry sentì il sangue ghiacciargli nelle vene.  
Aveva ferito qualcuno e spaventato tutti… lui non voleva quello… voleva che Sirius lo ascoltasse, che lo portasse via da lì…  
Il vento si placò di colpo e le schegge di legno caddero a terra, mentre ancora la polvere riempiva l’aria.  
Tutto restò immobile e silenzioso, tranne per gli scricchiolii del legno, per un momento incredibilmente lungo, poi Harry scattò in avanti, afferrando i tovaglioli che si trovavano sul tavolo, vicino a dei rinfreschi e, dopo averli velocemente scossi, per liberarli dalla polvere e dalle schegge che li ricoprivano, si fece avanti e li premette sulla fronte della donna, cercando di fermare l’emorragia.  
“Harry!” Sentì Neville dire con stupore ma lui era distratto da quello che aveva causato e quasi non lo sentì.  
“Neville, trova qualcuno che possa usare una bacchetta e che ci aiuti…”  
Neville annuì rapido e uscì quasi di corsa dal separé, tornando un momento dopo con Theresa.  
La donna aveva dei tagli minori sulle guance che stavano sanguinando un poco, e sembrava stesse piangendo lacrime di sangue.  
Si fece largo tra i ragazzi e raggiunse la signora Paciock, eseguendo un rapido incantesimo di cura che fermò il sangue, anche se non riuscì a rimarginare la ferita.  
“Ho del dittamo, nella casetta dei medicinali, vado a prenderlo.” Disse con efficienza prima di rivolgersi all’Omega che sembrava ancora terrorizzato “Vieni con me, potrei avere bisogno di aiuto.”  
Harry rimase lì impalato, incerto su cosa fare, sentendosi più miserabile di quanto fosse mai stato.  
Aveva ferito la nonna di Neville… il senso di colpa cominciò a rodergli le viscere, aggiungendosi a tutte le altre emozioni della giornata, e lui si sentì immensamente debole.  
“Neville, fallo sedere. Credo stia per svenire.” Disse con fare imperioso l’anziana signora mentre finalmente riusciva a ritrovare la sua bacchetta, nel caos che si era venuto a creare intorno a loro, tra tazze e bicchieri rotti, legno, polvere, stoffa strappata e cibi e bevande rovesciati.  
Neville gli porse delicatamente una mano su una spalla e lo guidò verso il divano, non prima che sua nonna avesse dato un rapido colpo di bacchetta per ripulire la zona.  
“Quindi… Harry Potter?” Chiese la donna, anche se era chiaro che lo aveva riconosciuto e non aveva davvero bisogno di una conferma.  
“Sì… io… sì… mi scusi… sono Harry.” Non sapeva che cosa dire. Era impacciato, sfinito e tutto sembrava inclinarsi leggermente, poi il senso di colpa prese il sopravvento e lui sbottò:  
“Mi dispiace signora! E’ solo colpa mia!”  
La dichiarazione venne interrotta da Theresa, che era tornata portando una boccetta di dittamo per la signora Paciock che la prese e ringraziò. Subito dopo la maitresse se ne andò, dicendo che aveva altri clienti in difficoltà.  
Harry si ricordò di Sirius e in che ‘difficoltà’ lo avesse lasciato ma non trovò la forza per alzarsi o per chiedere di lui.  
“Harry, che cosa ci fai qui?” Chiese Neville cauto, come se non fosse ben sicuro se dovesse chiedere.  
Harry si girò verso di lui ma non trovò niente da dire, perché come avrebbe potuto spiegare…  
“Il tuo amico è un Alpha, Neville, anche se, in nome di Merlino, non ho idea del perché sia qui.”  
Harry aggrottò la fronte.  
Doveva dire qualcosa…  
“IO… Uhm…” All’improvviso anche la vergogna lo assalì, facendolo avvampare.  
Si trovava in un bordello con Sirius, un ricercato, Neville, un suo compagno di classe, e sua nonna che, dall’odore, era chiaramente un Alpha.  
Quella donna era come Sirius?  
Harry la guardò per un brevissimo momento, cercando di capire…  
“Harry! Grazie a Merlino!” Era la voce di Sirius ma Harry non si girò nemmeno, perché non era certo di voler guardare di nuovo in faccia il suo padrino.  
La signora Paciock invece fissò Sirius apertamente e poi annuì con forza, prima di dire:  
“Sirius Black.” E la sua voce suonò molto simile a quella che avrebbe usato la McGranitt per rivolgersi a uno studente di cui era molto scontenta, poi continuò:  
“Solo uno scapestrato, irresponsabile e imbecille come te, avrebbe potuto portare un ragazzino in questo posto, ovviamente!”  
Harry osò un’occhiata in direzione di Sirius e scoprì che sembrava avvilito e in imbarazzato ma si riprese in un momento, quando vide Neville:  
“Si potrebbe dire lo stesso di lei, signora!”  
La nonna di Neville afferrò il suo cappello, lo scosse per togliere schegge di legno e polvere e poi, con sicurezza, se lo infilò e si alzò in piedi.  
Era più bassa di Sirius ma, con il cappello, sembrava torreggiare su di lui:  
“Tu non mi parlerai in quel modo, ragazzo, e perché tu lo sappia, mio nipote è così gentile da accompagnarmi a prendere un the qui, quando ho voglia di un po’ di tranquilla compagnia! Adesso siediti e spiegati!”  
Era addirittura peggiore della McGranitt, si rese conto Harry. Girò appena gli occhi verso Neville, che scrollò le spalle e gli fece un piccolo sorriso incerto, prima di dirgli piano:  
“A nonna piace l’odore degli Omega. Dice che la tranquillizza quando è nervosa e, con il ritorno di Tu-Sai-Chi…”  
Harry sussultò al promemoria ma annuì appena, senza sapere bene che cosa pensare, mentre la donna era ancora concentrata su Sirius.  
“Allora, Black. Sto aspettando!”  
Sirius sembrava ancora in difficoltà ma si stampò un sorriso finto in faccia e disse rapido:  
“Sono dalla parte di Silente… l’Ordine…”  
“Sono vecchia, non scimunita. Sei qui con il ragazzo e lui non sembra aver paura di te. So trarre le mie conclusioni. Vorrei solo sapere come diavolo ti è venuto in mente di portare un ragazzino qui, senza parlare del fatto che lo hai trascinato in mezzo a un mezzo putiferio, anche se davvero non so come…”  
Harry disse di getto, senza pensare:  
“E’ stato colpa mia… magia accidentale, credo. Ero…” non voleva dire davvero come si era sentito “… infastidito.”  
Sia Sirius sia la nonna di Neville, ora volsero la loro attenzione su di lui.  
“Sei… sei stato tu?” Disse Sirius sembrando incredibilmente impressionato mentre l’anziana signora aggrottava la fronte.  
“Devi portare via il ragazzo da qui, Black. In fretta. Se è stato lui… probabilmente arriverà qualcuno a controllare, se non è già stato chiamato.”  
Sirius si tese e, dopo un attimo, si alzò in piedi e uscì dal separé per accertarsi della situazione, ma la donna non prese bene quel comportamento e sbuffo:  
“Maleducato, oltre che stupido!” Poi rivolse il suo sguardo severo su Harry, che si sentì immediatamente sotto processo.  
“Non dovresti essere qui.” Gli disse severa e dopo aggiunse: “Non che ci sia niente di male, nell’essere qui, ma tu sei un ragazzino e so che questo posto non offre solo innocenti compagni di chiacchiere ad anziane signore.”  
Harry arrossì fino alle orecchie e borbottò:  
“Io volevo andarmene ma Sirius…”  
La donna strinse le labbra in una linea sottile, poi sembrò calmarsi e commentò:  
“Quindi sei un Alpha.”  
Lo disse in tono piatto ma Harry fu quasi certo di sentire un certo genere di accusa, in quelle parole e rispose piano:  
“Non… potrebbe non dirlo a nessuno, signora?” La sua voce era così sottile che sembrava potesse mettersi a piangere ma continuò: “Non voglio… il Profeta già scrive cose… su di me…”  
La donna si alzò in piedi e lo squadrò dall’alto, prima di dire:  
“Non leggo più quella spazzatura ma capisco il tuo punto.” Poi si affacciò sul corridoio. “Vado a cercare Black. Voi non muovetevi da qui.”  
Harry rimase solo con Neville ma non ebbe nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo.  
Che cosa avrebbe pensato di lui? Lo aveva trovato in un bordello, con un ricercato in fuga, in mezzo a una tempesta che era stato lui a causare e che aveva ferito sua nonna.  
“Non ti preoccupare. Io e nonna non diremo nulla.” Harry si sentì sollevato, a quelle parole, e osò un’occhiata in direzione del compagno che gli sorrise e aggiunse:  
“E’ stato impressionante! Se questo è quello che capita quando sei infastidito, allora non credo di volerti vedere arrabbiato!”  
Harry risentì l’ondata del senso di colpa e si scusò subito:  
“Non volevo fare male a nessuno, te lo giuro! Solo volevo andarmene e… non lo so… ho perso il controllo.”  
Neville scrollò le spalle e, dopo averci riflettuto per un momento, disse:  
“Forse, se potessi controllare questa cosa… sarebbe davvero grandioso, non credi?”  
Il genuino entusiasmo nelle parole del ragazzo rincuorò Harry in un modo che gli era del tutto alieno, e si ritrovò a meditare molto sulla questione, nelle settimane seguenti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel profondo, dentro di voi, lo sapevate che sarebbe stato un capitolo flashback, vero? :-)
> 
> Auguro Buone Feste a tutti  
> Kry


	32. Semplicemente perfetto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 10 ottobre 1995_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Dopo l’incidente al bordello erano tornati in fretta a Grimmauld Place ma Sirius, che Harry ora faticava anche solo a guardare in faccia, gli aveva spiegato che degli attacchi di magia accidentale così devastanti, in un’età in cui la maggior parte degli altri adolescenti era ormai in grado di controllare la propria magia, erano a tutti gli effetti indice di un potenziale magico talmente elevato da dover essere registrato in una apposita lista.  
Non che Harry avrebbe potuto o dovuto registrarsi, in quel momento, perché con mezzo Mondo Magico che lo riteneva un folle e il suo nome sul Profeta quasi tutti i giorni, difficilmente avrebbero potuto far passare la cosa sotto silenzio.  
Quello almeno era stato un sollievo, per Harry, perché era davvero poco ansioso di avere altra pubblicità a suo nome e Sirius gli aveva anche spiegato che, grazie agli incantesimi di riservatezza sul bordello, anche se ci fosse stata un'indagine da parte degli Auror, nessuno avrebbe potuto menzionare il suo nome o lasciar capire in nessun modo che lui fosse stato lì.  
Con la certezza che quel nuovo aspetto della sua mostruosità sarebbe rimasto segreto, Harry era tornato a scuola un po’ più tranquillo e, quando aveva incrociato Neville, il compagno non aveva più, in nessun modo, menzionato i fatti accaduti e, forse per quello, Harry sperò che le cose sarebbero continuate così.  
Quella sera, infatti, mentre tutti quelli che avevano partecipato alla prima riunione del loro nuovo club, appena battezzato Esercito di Silente, se ne stavano andando alla spicciolata, per non dare nell’occhio, Harry si sorprese, notando che Neville sembrava volersi attardare.  
Non era ansioso di parlare di quello che era successo ma non poteva nemmeno essere scortese con il compagno, che era sempre stato gentile, con lui, e poi forse Neville era lì solo perché voleva parlare di altro:  
“Hai bisogno di qualcosa Neville? Vuoi che ti spieghi…”  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa con forza, poi chiese in un bisbiglio:  
“Ci hai pensato? Sai, a quello che ti avevo detto.”  
Harry aggrottò la fronte, senza capire e, dopo un momento di silenzio, Neville spiegò, sempre sottovoce:  
“Ad allenarti… per quella cosa…”  
Harry si girò all’improvviso, controllando che nessuno li stesse guardando, poi disse a Ron e Hermione:  
“Voi potete andare, non aspettatemi. Neville vorrebbe rivedere un paio di cose…”  
Gli amici scrollarono le spalle e uscirono senza problemi.  
Una volta soli Neville, incerto, chiese:  
“Non lo sanno? Di quello che puoi fare?”  
Harry scosse la testa e poi rispose sottovoce, anche se ormai erano soli:  
“No, io… non gliel’ho detto. Non volevo dover raccontare quello che è successo… dove mi trovavo…” Disse avvampando di imbarazzo e poi aggiunse in fretta: “Hermione non sa che sono un Alpha. E’ Nata Babbana e non credo le piacerebbe saperlo.”  
Neville rifletté molto sulle sue parole e Harry quasi si stupì, di quanto l’altro ragazzo potesse essere riflessivo, ma alla fine disse:  
“Ricordo che aveva in piedi una specie di crociata a favore degli elfi domestici, qualche tempo fa… era molto… vocale… ma non sono sicuro capisse davvero quello di cui parlava. Pensi che, se sapesse degli Omega, si comporterebbe nello stesso modo?”  
Harry ne era certo, in verità:  
“Sì, immagino di sì.”  
“Nonna dice che non sono cose che possono essere spiegate, o capite, da chi non è Alpha o Omega. Dice anche, però, che ci sono in giro un sacco di Alpha che sono spazzatura…”  
Harry sorrise appena perché era certo che l’anziana donna potesse essersi riferita in quel modo anche a Sirius, da quello che aveva visto.  
“Ma tu dovresti davvero allenarti, sai, Harry? Ecco, quello che puoi fare è incredibile e se… insomma io vorrei…”  
Neville si bloccò e Harry si sentì un po’ in pena per lui, per la sua eterna insicurezza.  
“Che cosa vorresti? Dimmelo. Di certo non può essere niente di male.”  
Il ragazzo si riscosse e si mise ben dritto:  
“Vorrei aiutarti, se posso. Non conosco grandi incantesimi o altro, ma posso farti compagnia e dirti cosa succede…” Si interruppe per un momento e poi finì: “E' stupido. Scusa. E’ un’idea stupida.”  
Harry all’improvviso non la trovò affatto una cosa stupida.  
Avevano la Stanza delle Necessità, adesso, a loro disposizione e lontana da sguardi indiscreti, e lui avrebbe potuto imparare a controllare quel suo potere, evitando di usarlo di nuovo accidentalmente.  
Certo, avrebbe potuto farlo anche da solo, ma con qualcuno vicino era quasi certo che avrebbe fatto progressi più velocemente, fosse anche solo per paura di ferire il compagno.  
“Neville, mi piacerebbe. Vorrei davvero provare a controllare questa cosa e sarebbe fantastico se volessi aiutarmi!”  
  
_Grimmauld Place, 6 Gennaio 1996_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Gli allenamenti segreti con Neville stavano aiutando Harry a controllare meglio il suo strano potere, anche se i progressi erano stati dolorosamente lenti.  
Purtroppo niente di quello che stava succedendo quell’anno a scuola era bastato a fargli scordare il comportamento di Sirius al bordello.  
Tutta quella vicenda lo aveva lasciato amaro, sia perché ancora una volta si sentiva strano, diverso da tutti gli altri, sia perché il suo rapporto con Sirius ne era uscito davvero devastato.  
Non che fosse quello il suo principale problema, al momento, perché tra gli incubi, le visioni e la Umbridge che faceva di tutto per rendere miserabile il suo tempo a Hogwarts, la sua attenzione era distratta da molte altre cose… e poi c’era Piton.  
Le visioni di Harry erano continuate e ora, essere costretto a frequentare le lezioni di Pozioni, era diventato un tormento a se stante perché, sebbene l’odore Omega del professore fosse mascherato, era come se lui lo sentisse ugualmente. Lo immaginava così intensamente che quasi riusciva a sentirlo e quello, unito alla consapevolezza fin troppo intima di cosa Piton subiva, ogni volta che era al cospetto del Signore Oscuro, lo tenevano perennemente in uno stato di semi eccitazione, che non faceva altro che provocargli un profondo disgusto per se stesso.  
Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se sarebbe diventato anche lui, un giorno, come Voldemort… o come Sirius, aggiungeva una parte traditrice della sua mente che non riusciva più a tenere a freno.  
Per quel motivo Harry non fu poi troppo felice di scoprire che, dopo l’attacco di Nagini al signor Weasley proprio prima di Natale, avrebbe passato le feste a Grimmauld Place.  
Tutto sommato però le cose erano andate più o meno bene e, anche quando avevano incontrato la Signora Paciock al San Mungo, la donna aveva finto che fosse la prima volta che lo vedeva e Sirius… con un certo disappunto, Harry si era reso conto che il suo padrino sembrava non avere la minima intenzione di rivangare quello che era successo e anzi, durante i giorni di festa era sembrato allegro e si era comportato come se tutto andasse bene.  
Questo aveva dato modo a Harry di fare altrettanto e, mano a mano che i giorni erano passati, lui si era ritrovato di nuovo a desiderare una vita con il suo padrino.  
Certo, ora sapeva che ci sarebbero state delle questioni da affrontare, e che avrebbe dovuto cercare di convincere Sirius ad avere un atteggiamento diverso nei confronti degli Omega, ma il pensiero di qualcuno che lo amava ancora, nonostante tutta la sua mostruosità, aveva riacceso la sua speranza di poter avere una famiglia e un posto da chiamare casa che non fosse Hogwarts, un giorno.  
Nonostante quello, però, il suo timore per Sirius era ancora presente e Harry si rese conto che non era a suo agio, nel restare da solo con il suo padrino, ma cercò in ogni modo di dissimulare la tensione che provava quando accadeva, e era quasi riuscito a convincersi che tutto potesse tornare alla normalità.  
Quella notte però, una visione aveva disturbato il suo sonno ed era stato costretto a vedere un nuovo tormento inflitto a Piton, qualcosa che non era mai accaduto prima ma che aveva lasciato Harry più provato del solito.  
  
“Qualcuno ha dato l’allarme quando ho provato a far entrare Nagini nel Dipartimento Misteri, Severus, vuoi spiegarmi come questo sia potuto succedere?”  
Severus era in piedi davanti a lui e, sebbene sembrasse tranquillo, lui sapeva che non lo era affatto. Il suo Omega era una puttana vogliosa e, anche se si comportava come se fosse un freddo bastardo, bastava poco per farlo supplicare e urlare.  
Sentì le sue labbra tendersi in un sorriso mentre la cagna rispondeva:  
“Non ne sono sicuro, Alpha. Silente in persona ha dato l’allarme ma non sono stato in grado di capire da dove venisse l’informazione.”  
C’era una profonda ruga, sulla fronte solitamente liscia del suo Omega, come se in effetti la sua incapacità di scoprire quel particolare lo stesse rodendo… e faceva bene a essere preoccupato perché, in quel momento, lui non era troppo felice della sua cagna.  
“Dovresti essere la mia spia, Severus, e questa tua mancanza credo vada punita.”  
Il suo Omega chinò la testa, pronto a ricevere la sua punizione, e lui decise che la sua piccola cagna si stava prendendo un po’ troppe libertà.  
Di solito gli piaceva vedere Severus dare ordini agli altri Mangiamorte, che erano costretti ad obbedirgli poiché così lui voleva, ma quel giorno la sua disposizione d’animo era molto diversa e i continui fallimenti, nell’irrompere all’Ufficio Misteri, lo stavano frustrando.  
“Nott!” Chiamò con voce alta e forte e, dalle file dei suoi fedeli servitori, una figura incappucciata come gli altri si fece avanti.  
“Severus sarà a tua disposizione per tutta la durata di questo incontro. Dovrai mettere su di lui un incantesimo per zittirlo, perché tende a diventare piuttosto vocale e non vogliamo che disturbi i rapporti che gli altri stanno per farmi.”  
Vide chiaramente Severus irrigidirsi ma la sua brava cagna non avrebbe mai osato mancargli di rispetto e disobbedire ai suoi desideri.  
Era sempre un piacere poter ammirare l’ottimo risultato che aveva ottenuto: aveva preso un ragazzino insicuro e senza prospettive e lo aveva trasformato in un valido braccio destro, fedele e devoto, che poteva gestire i suoi servitori quando era necessario ma che ricordava comunque, sempre, qual’era il suo posto.  
Severus era la cagna perfetta: amava essere usato e umiliato e lui adorava degradarlo e osservare quanto potesse diventare sfrenato e bisognoso, dopo ogni nuova punizione.  
Qualche ora con Nott avrebbe reso la sua cagna pienamente cosciente di avere bisogno solo di lui e, quella notte, sarebbe stato particolarmente arrendevole, pronto a supplicare in ginocchio per essere riempito dal suo cazzo e solo dal suo.  
Pregustava il momento in cui gli avrebbe fatto bere la pozione per renderlo stretto come una vergine e voglioso come la troia che era.  
Dopo lo avrebbe lasciato a supplicare sul pavimento per tutto il tempo che avesse voluto e, alla fine, lo avrebbe preso e aperto, facendolo urlare.  
Quando si fosse stancato di quel gioco lo avrebbe riempito con qualcosa, non era ancora sicuro di che cosa ma non aveva importanza, e poi lo avrebbe lasciato così per il resto della notte e, domani, lo avrebbe mandato a fare rapporto a Silente, stanco, contuso e con l’ano così aperto che non sarebbe riuscito a chiuderlo per molto tempo.  
Le sue labbra si stirarono in un sorriso di anticipazione mentre vedeva Nott afferrare rudemente Severus per una spalla e trascinarlo su un lato della stanza, dove si sarebbero trovati alle spalle degli altri Mangiamorte ma pienamente sotto la sua vista.  
Fece un cenno verso il primo dei servi che doveva fargli rapporto ma non ascoltò nemmeno quello che l’imbecille aveva da dire, certo che avrebbe potuto recuperare le informazioni importanti in un secondo tempo, e tenne invece gli occhi incollati sulla sua cagna, che si stava spogliando per Nott.  
Severus si muoveva con precisione e senza lasciar trasparire nessun sentimento, come si conveniva a una cagna in prestito, addestrato a non dimostrarsi troppo ansioso di compiacere chiunque non fosse il suo Alpha.  
Nonostante il suo atteggiamento però, lui sapeva che il suo Omega avrebbe sbavato sul cazzo di chiunque, e Nott, in particolare, era un sadico bastardo che si sarebbe goduto il piacere di sottomettere Severus.  
Non si era sbagliato, perché l’Omega fu fatto appoggiare al muro e Nott cominciò a frustarlo con una certa passione.  
Non sentì provenire nessun suono dall’Omega e immaginò che il suo Mangiamorte avesse seguito il suo consiglio, mettendo un incantesimo silenziante.  
Anche così poté vedere le strisce rosse apparire sulla pelle pallida della sua cagna e i muscoli della sua schiena tendersi ad ogni nuovo colpo; concentrandosi, poteva sentire anche le parole di Nott, che spiegava in dettaglio a Severus che cosa amava in una brava cagna.  
“Se fossi mio ti avrei già lasciato impazzire e saresti nient’altro che un pezzo di carne, bisognoso di essere annodato, ma ammetto che è piacevole saperti ancora in grado di ragionare. Vedo che sai di essere solo un buco per il cazzo di qualunque Alpha. Capisco perché al mio Signore piaccia tenerti così… è divertente vederti cercare di apparire umano quando è chiaro a tutti che, il tuo solo bisogno, è quello di essere fottuto in continuazione.”  
Nott aveva sfiorato il punto ma non lo aveva compreso del tutto.  
Non solo a lui piaceva che la sua cagna fosse lucida ma trovava che solo un Alpha debole e inetto, avesse bisogno di far impazzire un Omega per tenerlo sottomesso.  
Era un segno del suo potere, il fatto che Severus potesse essere un mago potente e contemporaneamente restasse sempre arrendevole a ogni suo capriccio.  
Il suo sorriso si estese mentre guardava Nott evocare un grosso fallo dall’apparenza ruvida. Quel mostruoso aggeggio avrebbe fatto male, e lui non aveva mancato di notare che la sua cagna non era stata minimamente preparata, per quell’intrusione.  
Quando vide Nott estrarre dalla tasca una boccetta, e ungere il grosso fallo, dovette ammettere che l’uomo era un bastardo fantasioso: le sue narici, che erano più sensibili, in questo nuovo corpo, non mancarono di individuare il vago profumo di una pozione urticante.  
Vide Nott spingere il grosso fallo contro l’ano della cagna mentre l’Omega era ancora in piedi, appoggiato al muro, pesto e probabilmente gemente.  
Il fallo stava trovando resistenza, evidentemente, perché Nott lo lasciò infilato solo a metà e poi evocò una specie di martelletto, con il quale lo colpì ripetutamente, facendolo entrare in profondità mentre la schiena di Severus si irrigidiva per il dolore.  
“Nemmeno un urlo, cagna?” Disse Nott senza apparire troppo sorpreso, perché dopotutto la cagna era sempre stata restia a concedere certe soddisfazioni.  
“Non ti preoccupare, ti farò urlare come desidera il mio Signore.” E così dicendo mosse la bacchetta mentre lui continuava ad osservare, affascinato, la scena e a ignorare i suoi Mangiamorte.  
Dal complesso movimento della bacchetta, e dall’incantesimo sussurrato, comprese che il fallo era fatto per simulare il cazzo di un Alpha e che quindi si sarebbe gonfiato in un nodo così grosso da lacerare l’ano del suo Omega.  
Ci vollero alcuni minuti ma alla fine sentì Nott dire:  
“Vedo che alla fine hai deciso che valesse la pena urlare per me, vero? Bene, cagna, ora ti lascerò così.” E poi Nott si voltò per tornare al suo posto tra le file dei Mangiamorte, ignorando del tutto l’Omega.  
Lui riportò la sua attenzione sui rapporti e solo ogni tanto lanciò occhiate al culo aperto della sua cagna che, con il passare dei minuti, era scivolato in ginocchio e così era rimasto, come un giocattolo rotto e dimenticato, nel suo angolo.  
  
Harry si svegliò in preda alla nausea, come sempre gli capitava quando le sue visioni lo svegliavano eccitato e così duro che avrebbe potuto venirsi nelle mutande, se anche solo si fosse sfiorato.  
Almeno non aveva sentito l’odore dell’Omega in calore, così non aveva annodato, ma quella era solo una consolazione minore.  
Aprì e richiuse gli occhi, cercando di scacciare i pensieri alieni che lo avevano invaso.  
Lui non voleva quello… non trovava eccitante umiliare e ferire le persone… non era lui, quello.  
Se lo ripeté così tante volte che, quando quasi ci credette, la luce aveva già cominciato ad illuminare la stanza.  
Harry passò la giornata sentendosi gli occhi bruciare per la mancanza di sonno e quando, dopopranzo, decise di giocare a scacchi con Ron, la sua attenzione non era al massimo.  
Forse per quello non registrò subito le parole della signora Weasley:  
“Harry, caro, puoi venire giù in cucina? Il professor Piton vorrebbe parlarti.“  
Harry finì di indirizzare la sua pedina e poi si accorse che la donna gli aveva parlato:  
“Scusi, signora Weasley, stava dicendo?”  
“Il professor Piton, Harry. In cucina. Vuole parlarti.”  
L'orrore e il senso di colpa gli fecero spalancare la bocca e domandò con voce malferma:  
“Piton?”  
Doveva aver capito male… Piton non poteva sapere…  
“Il professor Piton, caro.” Ripeté la signora Weasley in tono di rimprovero. “Muoviti, dice che non può restare molto”.  
Harry deglutì e sentì la paura invadergli le viscere.  
“Che cosa vuole da te?” Chiese nervosamente Ron, quando sua madre lasciò la stanza. “Non hai fatto niente, vero?”  
“No!” Rispose Harry troppo in fretta, sperando che Piton lo volesse incontrare per qualcosa di stupido, come dirgli che il suo ultimo compito aveva meritato una 'T'.  
Si alzò e scese le scale con il cuore in tumulto.  
Era possibile che Piton sapesse che lui… Harry scosse la testa.  
Era troppo stanco ma non gli sembrava probabile che…  
Entrò in cucina e trovò una scena molto diversa da quella che si era aspettato, perché anche Sirius era lì.  
Quello che successe dopo, a Harry sembrò ancora parte di un sogno.  
Harry osservò l’Omega come non si era mai concesso di fare prima: vedeva chiaramente che non poteva essere definito un uomo bello, o affascinante, ma nonostante quello lui lo desiderava.  
Era come se tutta la cucina fosse pregna del suo odore, anche se Harry sapeva che non era così, era solo lui che lo sentiva perché era ancora così penetrante dalla sua precedente visione.  
Se il suo padrino non si fosse trovato lì, seduto al tavolo a guardare in cagnesco Piton, Harry non era certo che non avrebbe fatto una stupidaggine, perché le sue mani sembravano formicolare dalla voglia di…  
Cercò con tutto se stesso di scacciare quei pensieri e di capire che cosa stava succedendo.  
Piton era lì, a quanto gli aveva appena spiegato, per annunciargli che gli avrebbe insegnato una strana branca della magia, chiamata Occlumanzia, e Harry, quando comprese che sarebbe stato l’Omega ad insegnargli, cercò di opporsi:  
“Perché non può farlo Silente?” Chiese disperato, perché la sola idea di ritrovarsi da solo con Piton, fosse anche per delle lezioni, lo mandava in panico.  
Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? E se l’Omega avesse capito… se lui non fosse riuscito a resistere e avesse usato la sua voce da Alpha… e se…  
Tutti i suoi dubbi furono messi da parte quando Piton e Sirius cominciarono a litigare tra loro, riaccendendo il vecchio astio che non sembrava mai essersi sopito e, in breve, Harry si ritrovò tagliato fuori dalla discussione che, inizialmente, doveva riguardarlo.  
Non che gli dispiacesse, in realtà, anche se il tono che Sirius usò con l’Omega fece sollevare i peli sulle braccia di Harry, che sentì il forte bisogno di far tacere il suo padrino e di prendere, insensatamente, le difese del suo professore di Pozioni.  
Sentiva chiaramente Piton sbeffeggiare Sirius ma non riusciva a dargli importanza, perché lui sapeva in quanta sofferenza dovesse essere il professore, dopo quello che gli era stato fatto solo la notte precedente, e non riusciva a non pensare al fatto che era un miracolo anche solo che riuscisse a reggersi in piedi, ma forse esistevano pozioni per…  
Il litigio fu interrotto dal ritorno a casa del signor Weasley, dopo la degenza in ospedale, e Harry quasi si rammaricò quando vide il professore andarsene.  
  
_Hogwarts, 8 Gennaio 1996_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry tornò al suo dormitorio troppo confuso e disorientato per riuscire a pensare lucidamente.  
Erano successe troppe cose, quel giorno, e nessuna gli sembrava davvero bella, nemmeno l’aver chiesto un appuntamento a Cho Chang per S. Valentino.  
Non sapeva nemmeno bene perché lo avesse fatto, se doveva essere onesto.  
La ragazza era carina ma la realtà era che lui si era sentito in dovere di… fingere interesse.  
Sospirò tra sé mentre si buttava sul letto e chiudeva le tende.  
Stava mentendo a se stesso.  
Sapeva perché aveva invitato Cho.  
Lo aveva fatto per sentirsi normale e per non dover pensare a Piton ma non stava funzionando, non dopo quella sera.  
La lezione di Occlumanzia era stata… illuminante.  
Silente, come gli aveva riferito Piton, era giunto alla conclusione che Harry avesse delle visioni dalla mente di Voldemort.  
Lui ormai lo sapeva da mesi ma sentirsi dire che anche il Preside pensava la stessa cosa, lo lasciò profondamente sconvolto, perché non poteva più illudersi che le sue visioni fossero solo sogni.  
Erano veri e Piton… l’uomo davanti a lui veniva torturato, umiliato, degradato e, nonostante tutto, continuava a resistere e a spiare per l’Ordine.  
Più Harry lo guardava, quella sera, più avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa… trovare un modo per… salvarlo… tenerlo… averlo…  
E l’odore di Omega che continuava ad immaginare, anche se non c’era, lo stava facendo impazzire e lo costringeva a stringere i denti per non ringhiare.  
E dopo c’era stata la lezione di Occlumanzia e Harry si era reso conto, con un attimo di ritardo, di cosa si trattava davvero: Piton era nella sua testa e poteva vedere… cose.  
**_Non vedere le visioni, non vederle._**  
Poi un’altra paura lo assalì e aggiunse al suo ordine mentale:  
**_Non vedere com’è con zio Vernon. NON VEDERLO._**  
Pensò disperatamente per tutto il tempo, in quella che nella sua mente era la voce da Alpha, e forse la cosa funzionò perché Piton, per quanto fosse stato sgradevole e lo avesse trattato in modo odioso, come sempre, non ne fece parola.  
  
_Hogwarts, 13 Marzo 1996_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
L’appuntamento con Cho Chang a S. Valentino era stato un fiasco completo ma a Harry nemmeno importava davvero.  
I suoi pensieri erano sempre fissi su Piton e lui si sentiva sempre più sporco e miserabile, ogni volta che cedeva alla tentazione e si masturbava pensando all’Omega.  
Almeno non usava le scene terribili delle sue visioni, in quei momenti, ma indugiava sulla vaga fantasia che Piton fosse il suo Omega e che lui potesse… oh, Merlino!  
Che cosa avrebbero pensato i suoi amici, se avessero saputo che immaginava certe cose di Piton, il loro più odiato professore?  
Anche così non c’era modo che la mente di Harry si allontanasse dall’Omega per più di qualche ora di seguito e, ogni volta che lo vedeva, si domandava se fosse sofferente, quante ferite nascondesse e se lui potesse lenirle, in qualche modo.  
In tutto ciò però Piton era sempre lo stesso: lo insultava costantemente, lo umiliava in classe, toglieva punti… ma a Harry non importava.  
La rabbia del professore nei suoi confronti era quasi niente, in confronto a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se avesse saputo che era lui, Harry, a godere di tutti i tormenti che gli venivano inflitti.  
Tentava quasi ogni notte di convincersi che non era davvero lui, si diceva che era Voldemort l’aguzzino di Piton, ma la sua erezione traditrice era sempre troppo dura tra le sue gambe, ogni volta che si svegliava, perché lui potesse credere a quelle inconsistenti scuse.  
Nel frattempo le lezioni di Occlumanzia non fecero nulla per aiutare Harry, anzi, resero le sue visioni sempre più frequenti, quasi continue.  
A volte, anche se raramente, Harry vedeva altre cose oltre ai tormenti di Piton ma, anche solo il fatto che non riuscisse a chiudere la sua mente, lo faceva sentire un tale fallimento che non aveva ritenuto di doverlo dire a nessuno.  
Forse quella sera non era stato attento come in precedenza, forse non aveva pensato correttamente all’ordine mentale che sperava tenesse lontano Piton dalle sue visioni, ma durante la lezione di Occlumanzia l’Omega vide qualcosa, anche se era solo una delle sue visioni più innocue, una dove Piton era assente.  
Il professore si rese conto, con chiarezza, che Harry non stava facendo nessun progresso e lo attaccò verbalmente, come faceva sempre:  
“Forse… forse a te in realtà piace fare questi sogni e avere queste visioni, Potter. Forse ti fanno sentire speciale... importante?”  
Harry sentì un tuffo al cuore perché era quasi certo che fosse vero.  
Lui non voleva che le visioni finissero perché non riusciva ad accettare che non avrebbe più visto Piton.  
“No.” Rispose con forse troppa veemenza, costringendosi a stringere forte la bacchetta che teneva in mano per non usare la sua voce da Alpha.  
“Tanto meglio, Potter, perché tu non sei né speciale né importante, e non sta a te scoprire che cosa l'Oscuro Signore dice ai suoi Mangiamorte.”  
Era vero, e Harry lo sapeva, ma sentire l’Omega rinfacciarglielo fece male.  
Lui avrebbe dato tutto per essere speciale e importante per quell’uomo… avrebbe potuto fare qualunque follia per…  
“No... quello è compito suo, non è vero?” Sbottò Harry per arginare il suo corso di pensieri, poi si ritrovò a fissare Piton, temendo di aver detto troppo.  
L’espressione di Piton divenne stranamente soddisfatta e disse solo:  
“Sì, Potter. È compito mio.”  
Fu in quell’esatto istante che Harry comprese che cosa gli stava succedendo davvero.  
Capì all’improvviso perché non poteva occludere e perché non riusciva più a odiare Piton come aveva fatto un tempo.  
Non era pietà per quello che succedeva all’uomo, non era preoccupazione per quello che poteva succedergli, non era nulla di così nobile.  
No, Harry era geloso.  
Era orribilmente geloso del fatto che il suo professor di Pozioni, l’odiato Severus Piton, fosse l’Omega di un altro.  
Doveva vedere, doveva sempre sapere che cosa gli capitava, dov’era, se era vivo e, ogni volta, bruciava di gelosia per il fatto che non fosse suo.  
Lo voleva.  
Disperatamente.  
Così disperatamente che, in quell’esatto istante, si rese conto che uccidere Voldemort era l’unico scopo della sua vita.  
Non contava nient’altro, solo uccidere l’Alpha che possedeva l’unica cosa che Harry desiderava davvero.  
Il resto della lezione trascorse in una nebbia e, dopo, Harry si sentì ancora più male.  
Era un Grifondoro, avrebbe dovuto essere nobile e coraggiose e, invece, l’unica cosa che lo motivava era… Piton?  
  
_Hogwarts, 13 Aprile 1996_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
“Severus, prendi la tua pozione.”  
Il suo bravo Omega aveva estratto dalle vesti una boccetta e l’aveva diligentemente bevuta.  
Erano bastati pochi attimi e l’odore del calore aveva invaso la stanza.  
“Travers, mi trovo particolarmente soddisfatto di te, oggi, così avrai l’onore di poter godere del mio Omega.”  
Un Mangiamorte si fece avanti, s’inginocchiò e ringraziò compitamente.  
Nessuno dei presenti era mascherato, così lui vide il ghigno lascivo sul viso del suo servitore, mentre afferrava rudemente la sua cagna per una spalla e lo guidava in fondo alla stanza.  
Severus, come sempre, non oppose la minima resistenza ma lui sapeva quanto doveva costargli quell’ordine.  
Aveva fatto sì che Severus ricevette i rapporti di Travers, al suo posto, per circa un mese, durante il quale il Mangiamorte era stato punito più volte per le sue mancanze.  
Un Alpha che si era ritrovato sotto Cruciatus più volte, a causa della bacchetta di un Omega, di certo sarebbe stato ansioso di prendersi una buona rivincita, e lui era curioso di vedere quanto Travers potesse essere creativo.  
L’ultima volta che aveva prestato Severus, Nott si era dimostrato pieno d’inventiva: la pozione urticante che aveva messo nell’ano del suo Omega lo aveva lasciato in uno stato tale che lui ne aveva goduto i benefici per diverso tempo.  
Aveva ordinato alla cagna di non usare nessun balsamo per alleviare l’irritazione, lasciando che guarisse con il tempo, e poi gli aveva fatto prendere le giuste pozioni perché il suo ano restasse serrato e stretto.  
Ogni volta che gli aveva infilato il cazzo dentro, la sua cagna aveva urlato meravigliosamente e lui l’aveva spesso usato in pubblico, in modo che tutti i suoi Mangiamorte vedessero come la sua cagna, anche sapendo quanto avrebbe sofferto, si impalava sul suo cazzo a un suo piccolo gesto.  
Adorava il potere assoluto che aveva sul suo Omega e adesso lo guardò con gioia, mentre si spogliava per Travers.  
“La pozione simula il calore, cagna, ma tu non sembri affatto ansioso di prendere il mio nodo. **Comportati come se fossi in calore. Fai vedere a tutti com’è davvero una cagna bisognosa.** ”  
Lui sollevò un sopraciglio, infastidito dal fatto che Travers avesse osato dare un ordine diretto al suo Omega, ma l’idea era buona e non commentò, anche se decise che avrebbe punito il suo servo in un secondo momento, per quella mancanza di rispetto.  
Severus eseguì l’ordine alla perfezione, come sempre, scivolando rapidamente sulle ginocchia, schiacciando la faccia terra e sollevando le natiche che già si stava dividendo con le mani mentre cominciava a supplicare:  
“Ti prego, Alpha. Annodami, sfondami, ti prego… ne ho tanto bisogno, Alpha.”  
La cagna era convincente, doveva ammetterlo, ma lui sapeva che durante il calore sarebbe stato molto più sfrenato di così: la sua voce sarebbe stata morbida, piena di supplica, e i suoi occhi sarebbero stati persi e vacui… sarebbe stato arruffato e spettinato, sudato e lascivo… per un momento desiderò che il prossimo calore fosse più vicino perché adorava mettere la sua cagna sotto Cruciatus mentre urlava sul suo nodo come se desiderasse sempre più dolore…  
Travers nel frattempo torreggiava sull’Omega:  
“Qui non conta quello di cui tu hai bisogno, cagna, ma quello che piace a me… e io credo che oggi faremo di te una vera cagna da monta. Non sei mai stato ingravidato ma penso sia tempo, per te, di scoprire che cosa si prova.”  
Travers prima lanciò un incantesimo che sembrava quello per creare uno spazio espanso, poi infilò la sua bacchetta nell’ano del suo Omega e lui osservò curioso.  
Non aveva mai preso in considerazione l’idea di ingravidare la sua cagna ma gli piaceva vedere il suo ventre leggermente gonfio, quando lo faceva riempire di seme dai suoi Mangiamorte.  
Lentamente, ma inesorabilmente, il ventre della cagna prese a lievitare sempre di più, in maniera chiaramente dolorosa.  
Era un semplice incantesimo Aguamenti, che stava facendo zampillare acqua direttamente dentro Severus, ma Travers non sembrava intenzionato a fermarsi presto e la sua cagna continuava a gemere e a supplicare di essere annodato, mentre si teneva aperto all’intrusione della bacchetta.  
Non riusciva a vedere quanto il ventre del suo Omega si stesse gonfiando, a causa della sua posizione, ma dopo diversi minuti sentì le suppliche farsi più disperate e intuì che suo stomaco doveva aver cominciato a dolergli spiacevolmente, e ancora Travers non sembrava intenzionato a fermarsi.  
Per un momento si domandò se questo trattamento potesse davvero danneggiare la sua cagna ma si rispose che era improbabile, visto che il suo servo aveva pensato bene di lanciare prima l’incantesimo di espansione sul ventre di Severus.  
Quando, alla fine, il Mangiamorte sfilò la bacchetta dall’ano della sua cagna, sostituendola con un grosso fallo che avrebbe chiaramente dovuto servire a mantenere i liquidi all’interno, Severus aveva ormai cominciato a inframmezzare le suppliche a rauche preghiere.  
“ **Alzati, cagna, e torna dal tuo Alpha per farti ammirare.** ”  
Lui lo vide sollevarsi lentamente, con le gambe tremanti per lo sforzo e forse per il dolore.  
Quando finalmente si girò, vide il suo ventre oscenamente gonfio, come se fosse pronto ad esplodere; la smorfia di dolore su suo viso, il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte e gli occhi stretti gli dicevano che si tratteneva a stento dall’urlare.  
E Travers, il bastardo astuto, lo stava rimandando da lui.  
Lo vide camminare piano, barcollando, costretto a sostenersi il ventre gonfio con le mani.  
Tutto, nella sua cagna, gli mostrava in che terribile condizione si trovasse, mentre la pozione per il calore stava continuando a fare effetto, rendendolo piacevole e invitante come non mai.  
Le sue labbra si sollevarono in un ghigno e lui fece un gesto per indicare alla cagna di inginocchiarsi al suo fianco.  
Lo avrebbe tenuto così per tutta la notte, decise, sofferente e con in ventre gonfio, e il suo disagio, il suo dolore e la sua umiliazione, sarebbero stati sotto gli occhi di tutti, accrescendo nelle menti dei presenti l’idea che il suo potere potesse sottomettere chiunque.  
Accarezzò con dolcezza i capelli della sua cagna e si chinò verso di lui:  
“Sei davvero bravo, Severus. Semplicemente perfetto.”  
  
Harry si svegliò mordendosi le mani per non urlare, gemere o…  
Era un mostro e il suo nodo gonfio e dolorante non faceva che ribadirglielo.  
Come poteva eccitarsi in quel modo vedendo Piton in un tale dolore?  
Sapeva che doveva essere solo colpa dell’odore, o almeno lo sperava, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi sporco, vile, disgustoso.  
Prese fiato e provò a liberare la mente ma quel semplice pensiero gli ricordò le lezioni di Occlumanzia con l’Omega e bastò quello per renderlo ancora più eccitato.  
Doveva imparare l’Occlumanzia.  
Doveva farlo perché non sapeva quanto ancora sarebbe riuscito a rimanere sano di mente se non l’avesse fatto.  
Non ricordava nemmeno più come fosse la sua vita prima di quelle visioni ma ormai Piton era diventato la sua ossessione e, più passava il tempo, più il suo odio verso Voldemort cresceva.  
Doveva uccidere Voldemort.  
Doveva.  
Era l’unica cosa che riuscisse a pensare e che lo tenesse lucido di mente.  
  
_Hogwarts, 15 Aprile 1996_  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Sabato notte Piton era stato chiamato al cospetto del Signore Oscuro e di nuovo Harry era stato lì, come sempre, e aveva dovuto assistere mente il suo professore veniva torturato e umiliato da Travers.  
Adesso era lunedì e Harry avrebbe avuto una nuova lezione di Occlumanzia.  
Come se non bastassero le sue visioni, a rendere la sua vita un incubo, l’Esercito di Silente era stato scoperto, Silente non era più preside e la Umbridge ora era al comando…  
Harry si sentiva orribile ma non riusciva a darsi davvero pena per nessuna di queste cose, perché tutto quello che voleva davvero era vedere Piton.  
Non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare all’Omega e, sapere che a breve lo avrebbe visto, che sarebbe stato solo con lui, gli mandava brividi di eccitazione in tutto il corpo.  
Scosse la testa mentre avanzava verso i sotterranei, dolorosamente consapevole di non essere in grado di liberare la mente.  
Avrebbe deluso di nuovo Piton e l’uomo l’avrebbe messo in croce, deridendolo, schernendolo, insultandolo… e a lui nemmeno sarebbe interessato perché voleva solo vederlo, sapere che era vivo.  
Fu con suo enorme disappunto che nientemeno che Draco Malfoy interruppe la loro lezione.  
Piton lo aveva frettolosamente congedato, dicendogli che avrebbero continuato la sera successiva, e Harry non poté fare altro che guardare Piton uscire dall’aula con Malfoy.  
La sua gelosia raggiunse nuovi picchi, perché l’altro ragazzo era un Alpha e se avesse…  
Harry scosse la testa per schiarirsi le idee, sapendo che quel pensiero era stupido… di certo Malfoy non avrebbe fatto nulla di sconveniente, mentre era a scuola… forse nemmeno sapeva che Piton era un Omega!  
Ovviamente il padre del ragazzo lo sapeva ma non era detto che anche il figlio…  
Stava cercando di non pensare a quelle cose quando notò il Pensatoio.  
Che ricordi aveva bisogno di nascondere Piton? Che fosse qualcosa che riguardava Voldemort o forse… forse il suo professore aveva altri segreti?  
Harry non stava pensando lucidamente e, all’improvviso, fu certo di avere il diritto di sapere cosa nascondeva l’Omega.  
Come poteva sperare che Piton potesse diventare suo, se non sapeva nulla del professore?  
Prima ancora che si desse il tempo di riflettere sulla questione era già dentro i ricordi.  
La prima cosa che sentì fu l’odore di Piton, poi lo vide.  
Era giovane e quello sembrava un esame… forse era il giorno dei suoi MAGO.  
Harry si avvicinò al ragazzo del ricordo, notando che non era poi molto diverso dalla sua versione adulta, solo più magro.  
L’odore era… anche migliore di quello che aveva sentito nelle visioni… probabilmente era giugno… il calore doveva essere vicino…  
Fu distratto all’improvviso quando vide, con la coda dell’occhio, una testa di capelli scombinati.  
Suo padre? Era davvero James Potter, quello? E Sirius… e Lupin…  
Harry, nonostante tutto, si lasciò distrarre.  
Non aveva mai conosciuto suo padre e questa era un’occasione più unica che rara, così cominciò a seguire il gruppo di amici, infastidito nel profondo per la presenza di quel bastardo traditore di Codaliscia ma cercando di ignorarlo, concentrandosi solo sugli altri.  
Purtroppo per lui la scena che vide fu molto diversa da quella che avrebbe desiderato.  
I Malandrini se la presero con Piton e Harry non mancò di notare che Sirius sembrava più felice degli altri, potendo alleviare la sua noia usando un Omega.  
Harry rimase immobile a guardare la scena svolgersi, sentendosi sempre più male ad ogni momento che passava, finché non fu afferrato con forza e strattonato via dal ricordo, solo per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con il suo furente professore di Pozioni.  
Dopo non fu nemmeno certo di cosa accadde, di preciso, ma ricordò solo che Piton lo aveva cacciato, intimandogli di non farsi più vedere.  
Harry scappò fuori dall’aula, nei corridoi deserti, senza riuscire a fermare le lacrime.  
Suo padre era stato… un presuntuoso arrogante, esattamente come aveva sempre detto Piton.  
Era chiaro che il suo professore aveva motivi più che validi, per odiare James Potter, e era altrettanto chiaro che lui era più simile a suo padre di quanto volesse ammettere.  
Si svegliava eccitato ogni volta che vedeva Piton soffrire e non voleva imparare l’Occlumanzia perché, se l’avesse fatto, le visioni sarebbero sparite.  
Era davvero un mostro e non c’era nulla che potesse salvarlo.  
Fino a quel giorno era stato certo di odiare Voldemort più di tutto il resto ma ora, quello che odiava davvero, quello che forse non meritava di vivere, era lui.


	33. Tu ti aspetti troppo, da me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Diagon Alley, 31 Ottobre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
La pavimentazione della strada saltò all’improvviso, sollevando polvere e acciottolato, le vetrine e le finestre che davano sulla via esplosero verso l’esterno, fendendo l’aria insieme alle schegge d’intonaco e legno, che erano saltate dai muri.  
Harry aveva ancora il braccio steso lungo il fianco, ghignando come un folle in direzione del suo nemico, che era stato colpito alla testa da diversi sassi e da molte schegge, e che adesso era crollato sulle ginocchia, frastornato, mentre dalle ferite gli colava sangue sulla faccia, e diversi squarci nella tunica lasciavano intravedere la carne sottostante.  
Harry sollevò il braccio e lanciò un silenzioso ‘Expelliarmus’, afferrando poi al volo la bacchetta del nemico.  
Solo a quel punto avanzò, ringhiando forte, mentre polvere e schegge, che erano ancora sospese nell’aria, sembravano spostarsi al suo passaggio.  
I suoi denti si erano estesi e, nella sua mente, esisteva una sola cosa  
 _Adesso ti strappo la gola, bastardo!_  
Arrivò di fronte a Travers, torreggiando su di lui, e lo afferrò per i capelli senza una parola, spingendolo indietro e denudandogli la gola, mentre si abbassava per mordere.  
Sentì i denti affondare e il sangue caldo fiottagli in bocca. Strinse di più la mascella e poi tirò.  
Il suono della carne lacerata gli riempì le orecchie, e il sangue gli colò dalla bocca, mentre dal collo aperto del suo nemico zampillava su di lui.  
Continuò a tirare finché non sentì la carne e la trachea staccarsi dal resto della gola, poi si alzò di scatto e sollevò la bacchetta, cercando il secondo di Travers, per finirlo.  
Nella polvere, che ancora era ovunque, fece fatica a individuarlo, e alla fine lo trovò rannicchiato contro un muro, a occhi sbarrati, ululando un pietoso “Mi arrendo! La prego, mi arrendo!”  
Harry sollevò la bacchetta e, in un lampo di luce verde, mise fine al duello.  
Solo allora si accorse che il silenzio, intorno a sé, era così spesso che si poteva sentire il rumore del traffico che proveniva dalla Londra babbana.  
Girò su se steso e vide Neville, che evidentemente aveva eretto uno scudo, sia su se stesso sia sulle persone che ancora si affacciavano, curiose, dal Paiolo Magico.  
Vicino a lui i due Auror erano leggermente ammaccati ma incolumi, grazie al fatto che, quando la strada era esplosa davanti ai piedi di Travers e del suo secondo, loro si erano trovati a lato.  
Harry si rese conto che doveva essere uno spettacolo piuttosto orribile, ricoperto di sangue e polvere, e non si sorprese quando Broadmoor avanzò di un paio di passi, con la bacchetta sguainata, chiedendo:  
“Aveva messo, in precedenza, delle rune esplosive nei negozi e nella strada?”  
Se anche Harry lo avesse fatto, sarebbe stato perfettamente nel suo diritto, ma le cose non erano andate così, quindi scosse le spalle:  
“Magia accidentale. Ho sempre avuto dei problemi a controllarmi, quando sono… nervoso. Immagino potrete occuparvi voi dei danni, e vedo che non ci sono feriti, quindi io e il mio secondo prenderemmo commiato.”  
McKinnon sollevò la bacchetta a sua volta e scandì:  
“No. Gli Alpha non sono obbligati a registrarsi, questo è vero, ma i maghi con un tale grado di potenza distruttiva, invece, devono essere schedati. Dovrete seguirci al Ministero.”  
Harry non si scompose:  
“Sono già schedato.”  
La donna rimase immobile, la bacchetta ferma nella mano, e disse:  
“Non abbiamo le sue generalità, signore, quindi siamo impossibilitati a controllare. Dovrà seguirci.”  
Harry guardò Neville e poi chiese:  
“Il mio secondo può andare?”  
La donna parve rilassarsi, quando si avvide che Harry non sembrava intenzionato a fare resistenza.  
“Sì, può andare.”  
Harry porse la mano verso Neville, dicendo:  
“Grazie. Sapevo di poter contare su di te.”  
Neville prese la mano, sorridendo, e disse asciutto:  
“Di niente. Lo rifarei, lo sai, e poi avevo capito che hai scelto me perché sapevo già che potevi fare una cosa del genere.” Disse facendo segno con la testa verso la strada disastrata.  
Harry rispose con una risatina tesa.  
“Sì, in effetti potrebbe essermi passato per la testa…”  
Neville si guardò intorno e poi fischiò, quasi ammirato:  
“Sei migliorato davvero molto. Non ti avevo più visto farlo da tempo e… questa non è certo una sola stanza. Hai continuato ad allenarti?”  
“Non esattamente… più che altro credo di aver migliorato il mio autocontrollo.”  
Neville gli sorrise tranquillo e gli diede un’incoraggiante pacca sulla spalla, poi si accommiatarono e Harry tornò a volgersi verso gli Auror.  
“Andiamo?”  
Broadmoor lo guardò incerto e poi disse:  
“Dobbiamo portarla con smaterializzazione congiunta. E’ il regolamento.”  
Harry scosse le spalle:  
“Nessun problema per me, Auror Broadmoor, finché non lasciate indietro qualche mio pezzo…”  
McKinnon lo afferrò rudemente per un braccio e Broadmoor per l’altro, poi lo smaterializzarono al Ministero.  
  
_Ministero della Magia, 31 Ottobre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Arrivarono nell’ufficio Auror, deserto a quell’ora della sera, e Harry subito disse:  
“Sentite, non oppormi o altro, ma preferirei fare i controlli con il Ministro Shacklebolt, se per voi è lo stesso.”  
Gli Auror lo guardarono molto male ma Harry se lo era aspettato, e Broadmoor disse seccato:  
“Non scomoderemo il Ministro a quest’ora per un controllo di routine, signore. Deve solo darci il suo nome e noi lo passeremo agli Indicibili, che controlleranno la lista e, una volta confermato che lei è già schedato, sarà libero di andare.”  
“Sono sotto Polisucco, di cui ho regolare licenza, quindi immagino che, anche solo per controllare, dovremmo aspettare che l’effetto finisca, e potrebbe volerci un po’… preferirei sbrigarmi prima. Mi aspettano in un posto. Se mi permettete di usare il camino, posso chiamare io, il Ministro.”  
McKinnon sollevò un sopracciglio, curiosa, ma entrambi gli Auror avevano prudentemente ancora le bacchette in mano.  
“Se conosce l’indirizzo privato del Ministro, e crede sia saggio chiamarlo a quest’ora, faccia pure.”  
Broadmoor aggiunse con tono sostenuto:  
“Se però prova a scappare usando il camino, sappia che ci sono incantesimi di sicurezza che…”  
Harry cominciava a essere stanco e commentò acido:  
“Se avessi voluto scappare, non mi sarei lasciato smaterializzare, non crede?”  
Harry si avvicinò al camino e lanciò un pizzico di polvere volante, prima di chinarsi e chiamare la casa di Kingsley.  
Non trovò nessuno e, alle sue spalle, sentì Broadmoor dire forte:  
“Camino sbagliato, ragazzo. Credo che ora…”  
Harry non gli diede importanza e fece un secondo tentativo:  
“Casa Tonks” Disse piano, per non essere sentito.  
Vide comparire davanti a sé un tappeto con sopra il piccolo Teddy, che se ne stava seduto a giocare con qualcosa che poteva essere una palla.  
Sorrise istantaneamente, anche se il piccolo non lo poteva riconoscere, e poi vide comparire Andy.  
“Buonasera signora, mi scusi per il disturbo. Sono un… amico di Kingsley, e mi chiedevo se per caso fosse da lei.” La donna lo guardò con uno scintillio strano negli occhi, e Harry si ricordò immediatamente che aveva usato quelle sembianze in precedenza, quando aveva portato Teddy a fare una passeggiata a Hogsmeade, durante l’estate.  
“Glielo chiamo.” Rispose la donna con voce molto tesa, e solo allora Harry si rese conto che non si era ancora nemmeno ripulito dal sangue sulla faccia, per non parlare di quello sui vestiti.  
Kingsley comparve dopo un momento, con il volto attento di chi era già stato informato, con esattezza, della sua identità.  
“E’ successo qualcosa?” Chiese cauto, e Harry rispose in tono tranquillo.  
“Niente di grave. Sono all’ufficio Auror per un controllo sulla mia schedatura come mago di potenza superiore. Se potessi garantire la mia identità, senza che io debba dare le generalità, te ne sarei davvero grato.”  
“Spostati. Sto per passare.” Rispose la voce profonda di Kingsley.  
Appena il Ministro apparve nel camino, gli Auror abbassarono le bacchette e Kingsley fece un cenno di saluto nella loro direzione:  
“Ragazzo, sei ricoperto di sangue.” Disse con urgenza.  
“Non è mio. Sto bene.”  
Il Ministro annuì rapido.  
“Me lo spiegherai dopo.” Poi si rivolse agli Auror “McKinnon, mi faccia rapporto.” Ordinò secco.  
La donna, rigida e attenta, spiegò gli eventi senza fronzoli e, nel frattempo, Harry eseguì un paio d’incantesimi di pulizia su se stesso, per cercare di togliere il grosso del sangue.  
Alla fine il Ministro disse senza indugi:  
“Bene, posso garantire io, senza difficoltà, che il ragazzo è già schedato. Potete rilasciarlo.”  
Broadmoor tentò di protestare:  
“Ministro, è sotto Polisucco, e voi non gli avete fatto nemmeno una domanda… potrebbe essere chiunque.”  
Kingsley lo guardò male e rispose con voce autoritaria:  
“Un chiunque che sapeva esattamente dove trovarmi, a quest’ora di sera, anche se non ero a casa mia? Questo restringe il campo di molto, Auror Broadmoor." Poi si rivolse a Harry “Vattene. Sono certo che Piton ti stia aspettando.”  
Harry lo guardò per un secondo poi disse con voce colpevole:  
“Lui non sa niente… del duello. Potresti… uhm…”  
“Mentire per te? A Piton?” Chiese Kingsley con voce beffarda, poi aggiunse “Non credo proprio. Lo verrà a sapere lo stesso perché il casino a Diagon Alley, se è brutto la metà di quello che dice l’Auror McKinnon, sarà sul Profeta di domani. Ti conviene dirglielo prima che lo scopra da solo. Piton è… vendicativo, nel migliore dei casi.”  
Harry sospirò e si avviò verso l’uscita del Ministero.  
Avrebbe potuto smaterializzarsi da lì, ma erano poche le persone che potevano farlo, e sarebbe stato un indizio rivelatore, così attraversò l’atrio oscuro e uscì in strada, come un mago normale.  
  
_Hogwarts, 1 Novembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
La mezzanotte era passata e Halloween era ufficialmente finito…  
… e Harry non era ancora arrivato.  
Severus controllava il Legame in continuazione e, dopo il terrore di alcune ore prima, adesso era pervaso da una giusta furia.  
Harry era chiaramente vivo e aveva vinto lo scontro, su questo Severus non aveva nessun dubbio perché aveva sentito il sentimento vittorioso che proveniva dal Legame ma, nonostante quello, non era ancora tornato da lui.  
Prima era stato tenuto all’oscuro di tutto, quando era ovvio che, a un certo punto, l’inettitudine di Harry nell’occludere avrebbe reso cosciente il suo Omega di quello che stava succedendo, poi era stato lasciato solo, in ansia, ad attendere l’esito dello scontro.  
Severus masticava rabbia e, ormai, aveva lasciato il divano solo per passeggiare nervosamente per la stanza, in cerca di un modo per vendicarsi di quello che quell’imbecille gli aveva appena fatto passare.  
Lo avrebbe strozzato a mani nude non appena avesse varcato la sua soglia, decise, solo per risolversi, un momento dopo, a maledirlo fino all’incoscienza.  
 _Cruciatus, ecco cosa si merita!_  
Ogni secondo che passava, la rabbia di Severus levitava fino a nuove vette.  
Quando sentì delle urla arrivare dal corridoio davanti alle sue stanze, aprì la porta sicuro che, qualunque studente stesse violando il coprifuoco, mettendosi a fare confusione davanti alle sue stanze, lui lo avrebbe arso vivo sul posto.  
Quello che vide però non era quello che si sarebbe aspettato.  
  
_Hogwarts, 1 novembre 1998_  
 _Draco Malfoy_  
  
Dopo aver dovuto confessare a Severus quello che stava succedendo, Draco non riuscì più a smettere di pensarci.  
Sapeva di non poter fare proprio nulla, né per il suo padrino né per Harry, ma era roso dall’ansia.  
Era strano ma, per qualche imperscrutabile motivo, nell’ultimo periodo si era fatto l’illusione che lui e Potter stessero diventando qualcosa di simile a degli amici.  
Non c’erano stati momenti di grande intimità tra loro e di certo non si stavano scambiando confidenze personali, perché in realtà tutto quello che facevano era uscire a volare o chiacchierare di cose futili però… Draco odiava ammetterlo ma era più di quello che avesse mai avuto da qualunque altro suo compagno e così, in poco tempo, gli era tornato nitidamente alla memoria quanto avesse desiderato iniziare Hogwarts, da bambino, solo per la speranza di potersi fare degli amici.  
Era ironico pensare che, dopo otto anni, solo ora riuscisse finalmente a intravedere una possibilità ed era ancora più strano che provasse un tale attaccamento proprio per Potter, lo stesso studente che aveva odiato da sempre.  
E poi c’era Severus… se Harry fosse morto, non sarebbe stato di certo Draco quello che ne avrebbe sofferto di più, perché Travers avrebbe fatto al suo padrino cose innominabili e quel pensiero, da solo, bastava ad annodargli lo stomaco.  
Tentò di tornare in Sala Comune e di rimettersi a studiare ma già lungo la strada si rese conto che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito… e non avrebbe nemmeno potuto addormentarsi senza sapere com’erano andate le cose.  
Tornò sui suoi passi e indugiò davanti alla porta di Severus ma sapeva che, se avesse bussato, sarebbe stato di nuovo cacciato, così si risolse a sedersi per terra, nel corridoio, perché gli sembrava logico che Harry arrivasse lì, una volta tornato… sperando che fosse il Grifondoro ad arrivare e non Travers, ovviamente.  
  
_Hogwarts, 1 Novembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry era finalmente riuscito a tornare a Hogwarts, dopo essersi fermato nella loro casa per ripulirsi dal sangue e cambiarsi i vestiti e, non appena varcata la soglia della scuola, si era lanciato verso le segrete a passo spedito.  
Voleva Severus, voleva il suo Omega caldo e profumato tra le sue braccia per accertarsi che tutto stesse andando bene e, nella sua frenesia, non si rese nemmeno conto che il suo Legame gli stava comunicando gli stati d’animo sempre più furiosi del suo compagno.  
Arrivò nel corridoio davanti agli appartamenti di Severus del tutto ignaro di quello che lo aspettava e, la prima cosa che percepì, fu l’odore di un Alpha.  
Era Draco, lo sapeva, ma non capiva perché fosse lì in quel momento, a quell’ora di notte, finché non lo vide.  
Il ragazzo era seduto per terra, in corridoio, appoggiato con le spalle alla porta di Severus.  
 _Sperava che fossi morto. Sperava di poter avere il mio Omega._  
La voce Alpha ringhiò così forte che, per un attimo, la mente razionale di Harry, sfinita dopo quella nottata, semplicemente si fece da parte.  
Con un ringhio di gola chiuse la distanza tra lui e il suo nemico in due passi e afferrò per i capelli quel verme biondo che aveva osato pensare di potergli rubare il suo Omega.  
Il suo nemico, che evidentemente si era addormentato, lanciò un urlo acuto di sorpresa e poi di panico, ritrovandosi davanti agli occhi la bocca di Harry, spalancata e irta di acuminati denti.  
Fu a quel punto che la porta di Severus si spalancò e l’Omega si affacciò sul corridoio, con occhi così feroci da poter gareggiare con il mortifero sguardo del basilisco.  
“Che cosa diavolo sta succedendo, qui?” Urlò rabbioso a un passo da Harry, che immediatamente mollò il suo avversario per afferrare il suo bene più prezioso e lo spinse nella stanza, richiudendosi con rabbia la porta alle spalle, prima di ringhiare insensato:  
“Chiedi a me, cosa sta succedendo? Io ho ucciso un Alpha per te, stanotte, e tu hai approfittato della mia assenza per correre a offrirti a Draco! Non ci posso credere!”  
L’Omega lo guardò con odio e, in un momento, Harry seppe che era vero, che Severus non solo lo disprezzava ma che aveva aspettato solo il momento giusto per sfuggirgli.  
Poi sentì le parole:  
“Ed io non posso credere che tu te ne sia andato in quel modo! Senza dirmi nemmeno cosa stava succedendo!”  
Ringhiò ancora più forte e lo afferrò per un braccio, stringendo tanto da fare male.  
“Dai la colpa a me, se tu non sei in grado di restare da solo per un paio d’ore? Sei davvero solo una cagna che vuole un cazzo da cavalcare, quindi? E’ questo che sei? Mi avevano detto che gli Omega erano tutti così ed io, cretino, non ci ho creduto!”  
Il suo Omega strattonò il braccio con forza e Harry, oltre la rabbia, ora, ordinò di getto:  
 **“Fermo! Non osare muoverti, cagna!”**  
  
_Hogwarts, 1 Novembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus era irato e sconvolto. Aveva scacciato Draco con mala grazia, qualche ora prima, proprio per evitare qualcosa del genere e ora Harry lo accusava, insensatamente… forse avrebbe potuto comprendere che il suo Alpha era fuori controllo a causa del duello ma Severus era arrabbiato, dopo ore ad attenderlo, e dopo la paura che aveva provato, così quando si ritrovò immobilizzato, urlò in risposta, senza pensare:  
“Sei un moccioso egoista e imbecille! Non so nemmeno come abbia potuto pensare che avessimo una vera relazione, tu ed io!”  
Harry sollevò la mano e Severus vide lo schiaffo arrivargli dritto in faccia, senza avere la minima possibilità di schivarlo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti, in attesa del colpo…  
… quando non arrivò, aprì di nuovo gli occhi e vide Harry, il suo Alpha, scivolare sulle ginocchia davanti a sé, le braccia adesso ricadute lungo i fianchi e i pugni stretti, mentre già i singhiozzi gli chiudevano la gola.  
 _Il mio Alpha sta male_  
 _E’ colpa mia!_  
La realizzazione, di quanto la sua voce Omega avesse ragione, raggiunse Severus come una doccia ghiacciata che spazzò via la sua ira.  
Aveva appena urlato in faccia, al suo insicuro Alpha che aveva appena combattuto per lui, una delle cose più orribili che potesse dirgli.  
Il panico lo invase di nuovo, forse peggiore di quello che aveva provato poche ore prima perché, adesso, sapeva che era stato lui stesso a mettersi in quella situazione.  
Non contava che fossero Legati: dopo quello che aveva appena detto, era ovvio che il suo Alpha lo avrebbe ripudiato comunque, che lo avrebbe abbandonato... e lui se lo meritava.  
Stinse gli occhi per scacciare le lacrime, perché in fondo sapeva che si era solo illuso: lui non era in grado di amare qualcuno, tantomeno meritava l’amore di quel ragazzo ferito che adesso singhiozzava ai suoi piedi.  
 _E’ il mio Alpha. Non essere codardo, Severus, aggiusta le cose!_  
 _E’ il padre dei miei figli!_  
Il suo lato Omega sembrava urlare così forte, nella sua mente, da essere quasi doloroso ma Severus era immobilizzato e, di conseguenza, non poteva chinarsi e abbracciare il suo Alpha.  
Non poteva consolarlo, non era degno di amarlo e non meritava nulla, di quello che aveva avuto fino a quel momento.  
Strinse gli occhi e scacciò le lacrime, poi si fece coraggio e disse con voce piana:  
“Liberami.”  
Harry sollevò il viso e Severus vide che le lacrime gli erano scese fino alle labbra, ma annuì appena e ansimò:  
“ **Puoi muoverti.** ”  
Severus avrebbe voluto gettarsi a terra e chiedere perdono per le parole di poco prima, ma non era quello che doveva fare e lo sapeva.  
Scansò Harry e andò alla porta, aprendola e lasciandola così.  
Draco era ancora in corridoio, scarmigliato, e Severus parlò prima che il suo figlioccio potesse dire o fare qualcosa di stupido:  
“Harry è tornato e sta bene. Puoi andare a dormire, ora. Domani parleremo della tua punizione per aver violato il coprifuoco.”  
Non aspettò di vedere se Draco se ne sarebbe andato davvero, questa volta, semplicemente gli richiuse la porta in faccia e poi si girò ad affrontare il suo Alpha, che era ancora in ginocchio sul pavimento.  
A un tratto, quando la sua voce Omega gli aveva urlato nella testa, Severus aveva capito che non c’era modo di scusarsi per quello che aveva detto, perché lo aveva inteso davvero e c’era ancora troppa rabbia, repressa per tutta la serata, in lui, perché potesse lasciarla andare e consolare Harry.  
“Potter, alzati immediatamente dal mio pavimento e almeno affrontami!”  
Harry scosse la testa e una nuova serie di singhiozzi gli uscì dalla gola, mentre Severus si spostò di fronte all’Alpha, torreggiando su di lui e afferrandolo per i capelli.  
“Guardami, quando ti parlo, moccioso!”  
Severus non vide nemmeno una scintilla di sfida, in quegli occhi velati, e la sua rabbia divampò da sotto le ceneri, dove era momentaneamente finita:  
“Smettila di piangere, cretino! Mi hai mollato qui senza una spiegazione! Mi hai MENTITO! Mi hai lasciato a chiedermi se saresti MORTO e se i nostri bambini sarebbero stati AMMAZZATI da quel bastardo di Travers! Poi ho sentito nel Legame che avevi vinto e tu, comunque, non sei IMMEDIATAMENTE tornato da me! Poi arrivi e mi accusi di essere corso a cercare un altro Alpha? Pensi davvero che, con due figli in grembo e il mio Alpha Legato che poteva morire da un momento all’altro, mi sia anche solo passato per la mente qualcosa di lontanamente vicino al sesso? Avanti, imbecille di un Alpha con la testa nei pantaloni, dimmi di nuovo che cosa cazzo passa per quella tua mente ottusa! Avanti, dimmelo!”  
Le ultime parole a Severus uscirono roche per le troppe urla. Le lasciò scemare senza smettere di osservare, con occhi cattivi, il suo Alpha, le cui lacrime parevano essersi fermate mentre il suo viso era diventato cereo, come quello di un cadavere.  
  
_Hogwarts, 1 Novembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
“Io… io…” Harry balbettò senza riuscire ad articolare nessuna parola intellegibile.  
Severus era furioso come mai Harry lo aveva visto nonostante tutti gli anni che aveva passato a scatenare l’ira del suo professore.  
Si passò rapido una mano sugli occhi, cercando di asciugare le sue stupide lacrime e, all’improvviso, si rese conto che, in un momento imprecisato della serata, aveva perso il controllo e aveva lasciato tutto il suo lato Alpha in comando.  
Rivide mentalmente la scenata che aveva appena fatto, afferrando addirittura Draco e mostrandogli i denti, come se fosse un nemico, quando era ovvio che il ragazzo fosse solo preoccupato per lui, com’era altrettanto ovvio che, l’unico posto in cui avrebbe potuto accertarsi se Harry era vivo, era nei paraggi dei quartieri di Severus, dove lui sarebbe comparso, come prima cosa, una volta tornato…  
Anche con una parvenza di riguadagnata razionalità, le parole di Severus gli riecheggiarono nelle orecchie: il suo Omega non voleva una relazione con un bamboccio imbecille e piagnucoloso come lui.  
Mentre lui cominciava di nuovo a commiserarsi, Severus gli ordinò con voce secca:  
“Alzati immediatamente! Stiamo andando in un posto e lo faremo ora!”  
Harry non aveva idea di dove volesse andare Severus, ma cercò di rialzarsi, per non dover affrontare quello che sarebbe successo mentre era ancora a terra, come il moccioso che l’Omega lo aveva appena accusato di essere.  
Non fece in tempo a rimettersi dritto che Severus lo spinse nel camino e, in un lampo di fiamme verdi, si ritrovarono entrambi nel salotto della loro casa.  
Harry pensò che volesse dirgli lì, in quel posto che avrebbe dovuto essere loro, che non c’era possibilità alcuna che avessero un futuro insieme, invece l’Omega lo afferrò per i vestiti e lo smaterializzò altrove.  
Ci mise un momento per rendersi conto di dove fossero e, quando lo comprese, si girò verso Severus, confuso e ancora più incerto, mentre già lo vedeva inginocchiarsi a terra, nel fangoso terreno invernale, e cominciare a parlare, anche se non a lui.  
  
_Cimitero di Godric Hollow, 1 Novembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus non era certo di quello che stesse facendo, ma solo qualche ora prima si era sorpreso a parlare con i suoi figli non ancora nati, quindi a questo punto poteva parlare anche con i morti, immaginò.  
“Lily, io non ce la faccio a mantenere la promessa che ti ho fatto. Volevo davvero proteggere tuo figlio ma lui non me l’ha mai permesso. Mi ha combattuto ogni volta! E’ un imbecille vanaglorioso come il tuo stupido marito, e non vuole in nessun modo accettare il mio aiuto. Come diavolo posso restargli accanto, se lui fa di tutto per tenermi lontano?”  
La notte inghiottì le sue parole, e seguì un silenzio infranto solo dal vento tra i rami spogli degli alberi.  
“Severus io non…” Harry cercò di parlare ma lui non era disposto a lasciargli dire altre insensatezze.  
“Zitto, Potter. Stai zitto, almeno!” Disse rabbioso e, mentre con una mano indicava la lapide, scandì “La vedi la data sulla tomba di tua madre? La vedi almeno? Lo sai cosa vuol dire passare ogni Halloween a chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se avessi fatto delle scelte diverse? Hai la minima idea di cosa sia stato, per me, passare la serata a chiedermi se saresti morto anche tu, dopo che in questo stesso giorno avevo già perso lei? Riesci a capirlo? Sono stato male come un cane ed è tutta colpa tua! Sono mesi che mi annebbi la testa con belle parole e poi, quando è davvero importante, mi metti da parte come un oggetto senza valore! Sei andato a combattere un duello e lo hai fatto per me, dici, eppure io non ne sapevo nulla. Lo hai fatto di nuovo, mi hai tolto tutte le scelte che avrei potuto avere! Non ti è venuto in mente, nemmeno per un secondo, che forse avrei voluto essere lì, vicino a te? Che forse avrei voluto avere un piano? Che forse, se tu avessi perso, io avrei preferito morire, prima che Travers arrivasse a me?”  
Le sue parole cadevano come sassi nel silenzio del cimitero e Severus continuò ancora, senza pietà:  
“Mi hai trattato come se non fossi nemmeno in grado di capire; poi torni e pensi davvero che potremmo mai avere un qualche genere di rapporto? Tu ti aspetti troppo, da me. Io non sono così. Non sono in grado di dimenticare e perdonare in un momento, come fai tu. Mi hai quasi schiaffeggiato, solo perché la tua stupida mente da Alpha era impazzita per colpa del duello! Te ne rendi conto almeno?”  
Harry sembrava avvilito ma adesso almeno Severus vedeva che non era stupida autocommiserazione a riempire i tratti tesi del viso del suo Alpha. Adesso vedeva che stava cominciando davvero a ragionare… a comprendere…  
  
_Cimitero di Godric Hollow, 1 Novembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry amava Severus. Lo amava in un modo che non avrebbe nemmeno creduto possibile, fino a pochi mesi prima e, nonostante quello, aveva agito, come sempre aveva fatto per tutta la sua vita, come un irresponsabile Grifondoro, senza considerare nemmeno per un attimo quali sarebbero state le conseguenze delle sue azioni.  
Adesso era chiaro che il suo piano, di non dire nulla al suo Omega, Legati com’erano, era oltremodo stupido ma, sul momento, non ci aveva proprio pensato.  
Poteva giustificarsi in mille modi ma Severus aveva ragione: era stato un imbecille, egoista e irresponsabile, sia nei confronti del suo Omega che dei suoi figli.  
Come si faceva, a chiedere perdono per un comportamento del genere?  
Harry non lo sapeva ma, allo stesso tempo, era conscio che, seppure avesse tutta la rabbia del mondo nella sua voce, Severus non lo aveva ancora allontanato da sé.  
Lo aveva portato lì, davanti alla tomba dei suoi genitori, solo per dire a sua madre che era colpa di Harry, se il loro rapporto non funzionava, perché era lui a escludere il suo Omega e non viceversa.  
Un Omega che, tra l’altro, era chiaro avesse anche tutta una serie di suoi sensi di colpa, da affrontare, proprio nell’anniversario della morte della donna che in un certo senso aveva condannato a morte…  
Harry s’inginocchiò davanti a quella tomba fredda, al fianco del suo Omega che emanava calore, oltre che rabbia e, con voce fredda, disse:  
“Mamma, mi dispiace, ma devo dirtelo: purtroppo credo di aver preso da te e non da papà. Sei tu quella che è sempre stata così cieca da non capire che Severus sarebbe rimasto vicino a te costi quel che costi. Sei stata tu ad allontanarlo, quando è chiaro che lui è… davvero molto costante e paziente. Sei stata stupida e mi vergogno immensamente di aver preso questi tratti da te. Gli ho detto delle cose imperdonabili… ho dubitato di lui senza nessun motivo al mondo e, per un momento, ho pensato addirittura di poterlo trattare come…”  
 _Come lo zio Vernon trattava me_  
“… in maniera davvero orribile. Mamma, mi dispiace. Dico davvero. Mi dispiace per te, perché sei morta senza sapere che, qualunque cosa orribile Severus avesse detto o fatto, l’ha fatto solo perché magari… magari era arrabbiato, in quel momento, ma sono certo che, nonostante tu non l’abbia sempre trattato bene, lui comunque ti abbia sempre perdonata subito. Fa il gradasso, sai? Dice che non sa dimenticare o perdonare, eppure ha cercato di proteggere, per tutta la sua vita, il figlio della donna che si è rifiutata di parlargli solo per uno stupido insulto, detto in un momento di rabbia. Io spero… di essere almeno fortunato come lo sei stata tu, spero che, come per te, lui possa trovare il modo di perdonarmi, perché io non credo che riuscirò a…” Un singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalle labbra, perché all’improvviso Harry si rese conto che tutta la sua vita, tutta la sua felicità, dipendevano solo da Severus.  
Nessuno, nemmeno il Signore Oscuro, aveva mai avuto la sua vita stretta in pugno in quel modo.  
Si girò di colpo e abbracciò il suo Omega, ricominciando a piangere, anche se non sapeva nemmeno bene il perché.  
“Io ti amo. Ti prego, Severus, ti prego… io ti amo! Non mi lasciare, dammi la possibilità di fare ammenda, ti prego! Sono stato egoista e stupido e adesso lo so, ti prego…”  
Le braccia del suo Omega si strinsero intorno a Harry mentre la sua voce gli sussurrava piano all’orecchio:  
“Harry, smettila. E’ stata anche colpa mia, se la serata è andata così male… ero preoccupato e nervoso e ti ho detto una cosa orribile. Io te lo giuro… ti giuro che, com’è successo con tua madre, è stato solo il mio stupido carattere a farmi dire quelle cose. Io voglio un rapporto con te, voglio essere il tuo Omega, il tuo compagno, per tutto il tempo che mi terrai. Te lo giuro.”  
Harry sentì altre lacrime cadere e, anche se si vergognava, non riusciva a smettere, perché il suo Omega, il suo Severus, il suo compagno, lo voleva ancora.  
“Ti terrò per tutta la vita e anche oltre. Dico davvero.”  
  
_Casa sulla collina, 1 Novembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Alla fine erano tornati nella loro casa e si erano tenuti abbracciati stretti per quello che rimaneva della notte, ringraziando che fosse domenica e che entrambi potessero dormire più a lungo, dopo gli eventi del giorno precedente.  
Severus però si era sentito sopraffatto da molte cose, molti sentimenti, quella notte, e quando si svegliò decise che non voleva lasciare andare quello che aveva provato, tanto quanto non voleva scordare quello che aveva sentito da Harry, così quella mattina, dopo colazione, disse dolcemente, come per paura che altre parole troppo aspre potessero riaprire le ferite del giorno prima:  
“Harry, vorrei che mi accompagnassi a Spinner’s End, alla mia vecchia casa. Dovremmo dire a Minerva che può venderla e preferirei togliere, prima, qualunque cosa io abbia lasciato là.”  
Harry lo guardò vagamente curioso ma non protestò e, appena pronti, Severus smaterializzò entrambi in quel triste posto.  
Negli anni era cambiato poco, perché Severus aveva usato raramente la casa, se non per passare alcune estati da recluso, negli anni in cui Voldemort era scomparso, e adesso si apprestò a salire direttamente in quella che era sempre stata la sua camera, fin da quando era bambino.  
Harry lo seguì con passi leggeri, come se avesse paura di far rumore sulle scale scricchiolanti, e Severus quasi si imbarazzò quando il suo Alpha entrò nel piccolo spazio della stanza da letto, dove sul muro erano ancora appesi vecchi poster babbani che non si era mai dato la pena di staccare.  
Severus occhieggiò Harry senza farsi vedere, vagamente intimorito da quello che avrebbe potuto pensare il ragazzo del suo triste, vecchio, luogo di riposo, e vide gli occhi dell’Alpha spalancati e quasi… voraci.  
“Tu vivevi qui?”  
“Sì, io… non ho mai sentito il bisogno di… cambiare le cose… quindi…” C’era tutta una serie d’imbarazzanti inadeguatezze passate, che gli riaffiorarono alla mente e fecero sbiancare le guance di Severus, mentre ripensava ai suoi vestiti usurati e spesso ridicoli, e al modo in cui tutti lo avevano sempre trattato.  
Era così distratto che nemmeno si rese conto che Harry si era seduto sullo stretto letto della camera, saltellando un po’ come per provare il materasso, mentre sfoggiava un sorriso stranito.  
“E’… carino, qui. La stanza è ancora come quando eri ragazzo… ci sono… così tante cose…” Disse l’Alpha in tono stridulo, mentre si alzava di colpo per avvicinarsi agli scaffali, pieni di vecchie riviste polverose.  
Severus era incerto su cosa volesse dire Harry ma gli si avvicinò con cautela e gli tolse dalle mani il giornaletto babbano che stava ispezionando poi, quasi con rabbia, fece cadere tutte le altre riviste che ancora si trovavano sul ripiano.  
Harry sussultò, guardandolo a occhi sbarrati, incerto, e Severus, sbuffando appena, prese il pesante forziere di legno scuro che era nascosto dietro gli innocenti giornali.  
“Volevo questo, non quella spazzatura.” Scandì piano mentre spingeva il bauletto tra le braccia dell’Alpha, lasciandolo lì, in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, mentre lui si stendeva sul pavimento.  
Adesso era sicuro di essere arrossito d’imbarazzo, mentre strisciava sotto il letto, impolverandosi le tuniche pulite, ma c’era qualcosa che…  
Il viso di Harry comparve dall’altra parte del letto, e l’Alpha lo guardò strano mentre Severus sollevava alcune assi del pavimento e ne estraeva un pacco avvolto nella tela, prima di rimettersi in piedi.  
Dalla sera prima l’atmosfera era rimasta tesa, tra lui e Harry, e nessuno dei due aveva molta voglia di parlare, evidentemente, ma l’Alpha lo osservò serio e, mentre Severus era ancora imbarazzato dall’esposizione dei suoi vecchi effetti personali, Harry disse piano:  
“E’… buffo. Anche sotto il mio letto c’erano delle assi mobili…”  
“Ci tenevi le riviste porno, per caso?” Chiese forse in tono un po’ troppo acido e Harry, sussultando, rispose secco:  
“E tu? Sono riviste porno, quelle?”  
Severus si sedette sul lettino e osservò l’involto tra le sue mani per un momento, prima di rispondere:  
“Sono alcuni dei regali di Natale e di compleanno che mi ha fatto tua madre, gli altri sono nel baule.”  
Aprì con mani malferme la tela che copriva le figurine di vetro soffiato che Lily aveva incantato tutti quegli anni prima, poi, con una specie di reverenza, le porse a Harry.  
C’erano animali di ogni tipo che, un tempo, l’incantesimo di una bambina aveva animato ma che ora si muovevano appena, a scatti.  
Harry li prese, guardandoli con meraviglia e Severus disse piano:  
“Al terzo anno aveva una passione folle, per questi affari. Se li faceva spedire dai suoi genitori e sua madre, tua nonna, ne mandava uno a settimana. Credo li andasse a cercare apposta, ovunque. Lily li incantava a scuola ma poi, d’estate o per le feste, li portava a casa e li teneva tutti insieme in una piccola bacheca di vetro… amava guardarli muoversi e fare i versi appropriati a ogni animale.” Dopo un momento, con una certa tristezza nella voce, aggiunse: “Ormai l’incantesimo è quasi svanito.”  
Harry li appoggiò sul letto con qualcosa che poteva essere reverenza, e poi li sollevò uno a uno, osservandoli e avvicinandoli all’orecchio, come se potesse ancora udire tracce dei vecchi suoni perduti.  
Severus lo lasciò fare, in silenzio, mentre afferrava il baule e, dopo aver tolto la polvere con le mani, lo aprì per guardarne il contenuto.  
Stava osservando i vecchi numeri delle riviste magiche che Lily spesso gli regalava, e che erano pieni degli appunti di entrambi sulle cose che più li avevano affascinati, quando Harry disse piano:  
“Severus, io… mi vergogno molto dei miei genitori e… vorrei… potermi scusare, per loro, non solo per mio padre, ma anche per mia madre. Lei… io non capisco come abbia potuto non perdonarti.”  
L’Omega rispose con voce incrinata:  
“Ho detto una cosa imperdonabile e lei era giustificata, nella sua rabbia, Harry.”  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa:  
“No, non lo era. Era solo una parola. Io… tu non capisci… Ron mi ha trattato male, a volte, negli anni. Non sono solo volate parole grosse, tra noi, mi ha proprio ferito.” Harry aggrottò la fronte ai ricordi e poi continuò “Ci sono state volte in cui mi ha lasciato solo ad affrontare… le cose. Avevo bisogno di un amico e lui non c’era ma, ogni volta che è tornato da me, scusandosi, l’ho sempre perdonato, perché ero così sollevato, di non averlo perso, che non sarei potuto restare arrabbiato con lui per nulla al mondo… io davvero non capisco mia madre. Forse lei…” Harry sembrava di nuovo molto emotivo quando continuò “Forse aveva così tante persone, nella sua vita, che non si rendeva conto… non sapeva cosa volesse dire… avere un solo amico.”  
Severus, sebbene Harry lo avesse detto anche la sera prima, ancora non riusciva a credere che il suo Alpha non comprendesse la giusta ira di Lily nei suoi confronti, ma poi pensò a se stesso e seppe che, se i ruoli tra lui e la sua amica fossero stati invertiti, le avrebbe perdonato tutto, solo felice di riaverla.  
Harry era stato un ragazzino solo, tanto quanto lo era stato lui. Forse lo aveva già saputo ma in quel momento lo comprese con certezza.  
“Harry… vuoi guardare le foto?” Chiese per distrarre il ragazzo dai pensieri troppo lugubri, e l’Alpha si riscosse mentre Severus gli porgeva un pacco di vecchie immagini.  
Le prese con reverenza, quasi intontito e, dopo averne osservate un paio, sorrise:  
“Sei tu? Eri davvero così...”  
“Magro? Cencioso? Giallastro?” Chiese Severus con una nota tagliente e Harry alzò di scatto gli occhi e, osservandolo, rispose serio:  
“Stavo per dire ‘carino’ o ‘adorabile’, ma se vuoi che ritratti…”  
Severus strinse i denti, per nulla felice che il suo io più giovane fosse definito ‘adorabile’, ma poi Harry sorrise e disse:  
“I nostri bambini saranno belli come te, vero?”  
Severus sapeva che i figli degli Omega ereditavano invariabilmente i tratti della famiglia dell’Alpha, ma si portò comunque le mani al ventre e chiuse gli occhi per un momento, forse sperando di vedere, dietro le palpebre, come sarebbero stati i suoi figli, poi rispose:  
“Io spero che…” avrebbe voluto dire ‘io spero che assomiglino a te’, ma immediatamente si rese conto che il suo Alpha non lo avrebbe voluto, perché Harry, con tutte le sue insicurezze, era probabilmente ancora convinto di essere una specie di mostro, così finì “… abbiano gli occhi di Lily.”  
Harry lo osservò un po’, prima di dire piano:  
“Tutti dicono che ho gli occhi di mia madre.”  
Severus sorrise. Il suo stupido Alpha ci aveva messo un po’ a capire…  
“Sì. Hai gli occhi di tua madre.” Poi, burbero, aggiunse: “Spero invece che i nostri figli non ereditino quella scopa che hai in testa ma, se lo faranno, sarai tu a doverli pettinare!”  
Harry lo guardò con qualcosa che poteva essere speranza:  
“Li dovrò… pettinare?” Chiese incerto e Severus, con un sorrisetto, disse:  
“Oh, non solo quello! Sei tu che ti sei offerto di tenere i bambini, mentre io sarò al lavoro, quindi dovrai fare molto di più, che semplicemente pettinarli! … e poi, non ti puoi onestamente aspettare che io riesca a correre in giro ad acchiapparli, soprattutto quando sarò in attesa dei loro fratelli e sarò così grosso da non volermi proprio muovere…”  
Harry aveva gli occhi sbarrati e, quando si riprese, chiese piano:  
“Vorresti… davvero… degli altri figli? O lo dici per compiacermi?”  
Severus si scocciò. Era dalla notte prima che le cose erano tese, e c’era stato fin troppo lacrimoso rimpianto, tra loro. Era stufo.  
“Stupido Alpha, hai promesso di fare aggiungere altre camere alla casa… e adesso? Ti stai tirando indietro?” Chiese acido.  
“Severus io… noi… davvero non sei più arrabbiato?”  
Lui scosse la testa, le mani ancora saldamente ancorate al suo ventre:  
“Se lo fossi, lo sapresti. Usa questo dannato Legame, stupido Alpha! Non sono arrabbiato e non lo ero nemmeno stanotte… beh no, non è vero. Ero furioso ma lo ero perché mi hai lasciato, mi hai fatto preoccupare…”  
Severus prese fiato e si fece coraggio, prima di finire:  
“Tu mi hai fatto credere che io possa meritare delle cose, cose che non sono certo di meritare, come il perdono ma non solo. Mi hai fatto credere che con te potrei avere una vita normale, un compagno, una famiglia. Adesso devi assumerti la responsabilità di quello che hai detto, perché io ci ho creduto.”  
Harry, stranamente, sorrise e, dopo un momento, si avventò su Severus, carezzandogli il volto e cercando di baciarlo mentre quasi urlava:  
“Mi hai perdonato! Mi hai perdonato, vero?”  
Severus sbuffò, cercando di divincolarsi dal suo entusiasta Alpha, che sembrava del tutto intenzionato a leccargli la faccia.  
  
Fu solo verso sera, dopo essere ritornati alla loro casa, che Severus trovò il coraggio di chiedere a Harry cosa fosse successo il giorno prima.  
Il suo Alpha rispose incerto, facendo molte pause per pensare attentamente a ogni parola, prima di pronunciarla, chiaro segno che non voleva irritarlo di nuovo.  
Severus sorrise tra se davanti a quel comportamento circospetto ma si sentì anche stranamente orgoglioso quando Harry gli spiegò di aver piazzato delle rune esplosive, per essere certo dell’esito del duello, e le sue ultime parole lo rinfrancarono ulteriormente:  
“Non te l’ho detto perché sapevo che avrei vinto. Ti giuro che sapevo, ero certo, che non avrei potuto perderti.”


	34. Impara a farmi le domande giuste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 2 novembre 1998_

_Draco Malfoy_  
  
Draco aveva passato la domenica a cercare Harry, o Severus, ma non aveva trovato nessuno dei due.  
Si sentiva uno schifo perché era quasi sicuro di essere stato lui a far infuriare Harry, con la sua presenza nei pressi degli appartamenti del suo padrino.  
Avrebbe dovuto sapere che, un Alpha appena tornato da una contesa per il proprio Omega Legato e oltretutto gravido, non avrebbe in nessun modo potuto prendere bene la presenza di un altro Alpha… non si spiegava nemmeno come avesse potuto non pensarci, ma era stato così preoccupato che davvero quel particolare non gli aveva nemmeno sfiorato la mente.  
Che cosa era successo dopo? Era possibile che Harry avesse fatto del male a Severus a causa sua?  
Avrebbe voluto credere di no ma gli istinti degli Alpha potevano essere selvaggi e lui non era sicuro che Harry si potesse trattenere, visto che gli era già saltato alla gola già due volte.  
Sapeva che, in entrambe le occasioni, lui aveva avuto più di una colpa ma comunque…  
In definitiva aveva passato un finesettimana pessimo e, quel lunedì mattina, si avviò verso la Sala Grande con ancora fin troppe ansie.  
Era così concentrato su quelle cose che nemmeno si accorse di aver urtato qualcuno uscendo dalla Sala Comune.  
“Scusa, era distratto.” Disse meccanicamente mentre già si chinava a raccogliere un libro caduto e quasi sussultò, quando la persona urtata si chinò vicino a lui.  
“Dovevi esserlo davvero. Mi stai addirittura rivolgendo la parola.” Rispose Astoria con voce neutra.  
Lui le passò il libro e sollevò un sopracciglio.  
“Mi stai accusando di trascurarti, forse?” Rispose tranquillo, mentre si metteva al passo con la ragazza per andare a colazione.  
“Non è un’accusa, solo una constatazione. Una volta eri il mio migliore amico e adesso quasi non ci parliamo.” Rispose lei laconica e Draco si guardò intorno, alla ricerca delle compagne che di solito circondavano la ragazza.  
“Avevamo dieci anni, Tori! Non puoi accusarmi se preferisco altre compagnie, soprattutto perché tu e le tue compagne sembra sappiate solo parlare di vestiti e ridacchiare…”  
La ragazza gli diede una piccola gomitata e rispose rapida:  
“Bene, ne prendo nota. Non che io sarei entusiasta di sentir parlare di Quidditch tutto il giorno, comunque!”  
Draco fece per replicare ma Astoria allungò il passo e lo lasciò indietro e lui scosse le spalle.  
Un po’ gli dispiaceva non aver mantenuto l’amicizia infantile che aveva avuto con lei, soprattutto perché ora vedeva che alcune persone, come Granger, erano in grado di avere amici dell’altro sesso, anche se non era sicuro che la stessa cosa potesse valere per la Serpeverde.  
Entrando in Sala Grande accantonò il pensiero e subito i suoi occhi volarono al tavolo insegnanti, dove Severus era già seduto.  
Sospirò di sollievo perché, se era lì, probabilmente non era successo nulla di troppo brutto e…  
“Ehm… io… hai un momento?” La voce di Harry, alle sue spalle, lo sorprese non poco e lui si girò di scatto, in allerta, prima di rispondere:  
“Sì, certo.”  
Seguì il Grifondoro fuori dalla Sala Grande, cercando di mascherare l’apprensione perché non aveva idea di che cosa aspettarsi.  
Forse Harry era arrabbiato con lui… forse voleva affrontarlo o…  
“Sono stato un imbecille. Non so se puoi perdonarmi per come mi sono comportato ma ecco… se non vuoi più vedermi, o parlarmi, lo capisco.”  
Draco sbatté gli occhi, incerto, perché non era quello che si era aspettato.  
Cercò di rispondere in tono tranquillo, anche se si sentiva così sollevato che avrebbe voluto mettersi a ridere:  
“E’ colpa mia. Non avrei dovuto essere lì. Dovevo capire che la presenza di un altro Alpha, dopo che avevi appena duellato, ti avrebbe fatto perdere il controllo. Avrei dovuto dire a Granger di aspettarti e poi di venirmi a dire come stavi… non avrei dovuto… insomma, è colpa mia, non tua.”  
Harry lo guardò, con la fronte aggrottata, poi abbassò gli occhi sui piedi e rispose impacciato:  
“Ti ho attaccato. Ero fuori controllo… come può essere colpa tua?”  
Draco aveva già notato che Harry spesso mancava il punto, sulle questioni tra Alpha, ma preferì non farglielo notare e disse laconico:  
“Severus mi è venuto a cercare, quando ha capito che qualcosa non andava, e dopo mi ha ordinato di andarmene… non ho ascoltato. Credimi, è solo colpa mia. Se tu puoi perdonarmi… e se puoi perdonare lui…”  
Lo aggiunse perché ancora non era certo di come fossero finite le cose tra Harry e il suo padrino e, anche se il comportamento del ragazzo lo aveva tranquillizzato, preferiva andare a caccia d’informazioni certe.  
Draco vide Harry arrossire fino alle orecchie mentre borbottava:  
“Non dirlo. Ti prego, non dire che pensi ancora che incolperei lui per… non lo so! L’altra sera non ero in me, te lo giuro e… comunque lui mi ha perdonato, credo.”  
Quella frase rivelò a Draco tutto quello che aveva bisogno di sapere e pensò fosse saggio non indagare oltre, soprattutto perché Harry sembrava davvero in imbarazzo e lui non era certo di voler conoscere altri dettagli.  
“Va bene. Non è successo niente. Io pensavo che fossi tu, a essere arrabbiato con me. Mettiamoci una pietra sopra, va bene?”  
Harry gli rispose con un sorriso e lui, senza pensarci, lo colpì piano sulla spalla e disse allegro:  
“Dai, torniamo in Sala Grande, prima di perderci la colazione!”  
  
_Hogwarts, 27 novembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Dopo il duello Harry si ritrovò sempre più spesso in compagnia di Neville e di Draco, mentre Ron spesso era in giro insieme a Hermione.  
La ragazza sembrava meno incline a cercare il confronto con Harry ma non c’erano stati altri cambiamenti nel loro rapporto, per il momento.  
Forse fu per quello che Harry si ritrovò coinvolto in settimanali gare di volo con Draco, attività alla quale Neville non era molto interessato e che invece divertiva sia lui che il Serpeverde.  
Erano stati entrambi cercatori e, anche se nessuno dei due faceva più parte delle squadre della propria Casa, poiché i ragazzi che stavano ripetendo l’ultimo anno non erano accettati per lasciare spazio ai più giovani, adesso godevano del solo piacere della sfida.  
Novembre era freddo, e spesso erano solo loro due, a volare per qualche ora, prima che il pomeriggio scurisse troppo per vedere il minuscolo boccino.  
Era in quei pomeriggi che Harry si ritrovò a condividere confidenze con Draco, perlopiù chiedendo cose, sulla loro natura di Alpha, che per lui erano ancora oscure.  
Malfoy lo derideva bonariamente, spesso stupito dell’ignoranza di Harry in materia, ma comunque ben disposto a spiegargli le cose più disparate.  
Da quello arrivarono a parlare di altro, come per esempio della famiglia di Draco, che non aderiva alle idee che gli Omega dovessero per natura essere considerati oggetti, e per Harry fu un sollievo scoprirlo perché, conoscendo davvero pochi Alpha, aveva cominciato a farsi l’idea di essere una mosca bianca.  
Certo, c’era il signor Weasley, ma il padre di Ron era sempre stato considerato molto originale anche per gli standard dei maghi, con la sua stramba passione per gli oggetti babbani.  
Invece i Malfoy erano una vecchia e stimata famiglia e, anche se al momento il loro buon nome era in declino, dopo la guerra, di certo rimanevano rispettati anche solo per la loro ricchezza e per il loro status di sangue.  
Era stato su quel discorso che Draco aveva spiegato, piuttosto teso, che i suoi genitori erano figli della stessa madre.  
Harry ne era rimasto interdetto, non sapendo bene come prendere la notizia, e Malfoy aveva spiegato, con molta pazienza, che sua madre e suo padre si ritenevano comunque destinati, secondo una vecchia credenza che voleva potesse esistere un Alpha, e uno solo, perfetto per un Omega oltre ogni possibile dubbio, Rivendicazione, Morso o Legame.  
Harry non lo disse ma immaginò che fosse una storia piuttosto romantica, su cui lui stesso avrebbe voluto indugiare, se non fosse stato certo che Severus non l’avrebbe apprezzato minimamente.  
Viste le confidenze sempre più intime, Harry si ritrovò a parlare a Draco della sua vita con i Dursley.  
Non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno, nemmeno con Ron e Hermione, e sorvolò su tutta la parte che riguardava le botte e la violenza, ma disse di com’era sempre stato escluso e, in generale, non voluto.  
Draco ci mise un po’ a capire come, nonostante quello, lui continuasse a non avere pregiudizi nei confronti dei babbani e Harry, un po’ scocciato, rispose solo che, anche se aveva odiato Travers, non detestava tutti gli Alpha o tutti i maghi, se era per quello.  
Draco dovette convenire con lui, alla fine, che probabilmente ci fossero persone più o meno gradevoli in ogni gruppo.  
Nominare Travers aveva riportato alla mente di Draco il duello, e chiese a Harry com’erano andate veramente le cose, perché il Profeta aveva solo riportato una lista di danni:  
“Deve essere stato un duello piuttosto lungo, per riuscire a causare una tale devastazione!” Disse Draco curioso e Harry, con tutta la sua parte Alpha che voleva vantarsi, rispose:  
“Lui non ha nemmeno lanciato un incantesimo ed io solo un ‘Expelliarmus’. E’ durato pochissimo, in effetti.”  
Draco aggrottò la fronte:  
“E i danni a Diagon Alley? Quelli cosa li ha provocati?”  
Harry tergiversò per un momento, prima di mentire:  
“Ho chiesto a un… amico… di mettere alcune rune esplosive, per creare un diversivo. E’ andata meglio del previsto, perché Travers è stato colpito in testa da un pezzo di acciottolato, ed è rimasto stordito.  
Draco fischiò, ammirato, poi disse:  
“Il grande Potter, quindi, non è del tutto immune dall’usare qualche sporca tattica, all’occorrenza! Non credevo!”  
Harry lo guardò per un attimo, sbattendo gli occhi:  
“Draco, perdere non era un’opzione praticabile. Ho fatto quello che dovevo.”  
Draco annuì ma rifuggì lo sguardo di Harry, come se si vergognasse leggermente per averlo preso in giro su un argomento così serio, però dopo un attimo chiese:  
“Un incantesimo di disarmo non uccide, però, quindi come…? Se vuoi dirmelo.”  
Harry ridacchiò:  
“Vallo a dire a Voldemort, che un incantesimo di disarmo non uccide!” Rispose ilare e dopo un momento, vedendo il volto di Malfoy scurirsi, probabilmente perché non amava sentire il nome del Signore Oscuro, disse:  
“Draco io… gli ho… sai, no? Con i denti.”  
Draco si girò di scatto e lo fissò, deglutendo, poi dopo un momento di riflessione chiese:  
“Ti si sono allungati? Come con me quando…”  
Harry annuì prima di rispondere:  
“Sì, ma immagino succeda sempre, quando si affronta un altro Alpha, no?”  
Draco rispose nel suo tono da ‘te lo spiego perché sei ignorante’:  
“Non sempre e non a tutti. Succede solo a quelli più in sintonia con i propri istinti. A me non è mai successo. Fa male? Deve essere strano.”  
Harry lo fissò per un momento, del tutto incredulo, prima di dire:  
“Be’ e come…” Harry arrossì e guardò altrove, mentre finiva “… è uguale a quando capita durante il calore. Non è diverso.”  
Draco non rispose e Harry, dopo un po’, tentò un’occhiata nella sua direzione e lo vide a disagio quanto lui, se non di più.  
Non aveva mai parlato di sesso con nessuno, ed evidentemente valeva lo stesso per Draco, che però dopo un po’ chiese, in un sussurro:  
“Ed io come dovrei fare a saperlo, secondo te?”  
Ora Harry era certo che, se ci fosse stata più luce, lì sugli spalti del campo da Quidditch dove si erano fermati a chiacchierare, avrebbe visto le guance di Malfoy imporporarsi, ma la domanda lo aveva lasciato a bocca aperta per un attimo.  
“Tu… non lo sai?” Chiese Harry incerto. Lui non aveva di certo avuto montagne di amanti ma erano entrambi diciottenni e a Harry pareva strano che, tra tutti, proprio Malfoy…  
“Non è che ci siano in giro milioni di Omega, sai? Ed io non mi imporrei a qualcuno… quindi…” Rispose con voce piccata, evidentemente per nascondere l’agitazione.  
Harry pensò rapido:  
“Le ragazze di Beauxbatons? Durante il Tremaghi? Non ci credo che tu non le abbia notate! Erano… difficili da ignorare!”  
Draco rispose rapido.  
“Oh, notate le ho notate… ma erano lì per distrarre i campioni, non certo me… immagino che tu invece…”  
“Io… nessuna di loro si è accorta di me. Io maschero l’odore, lo sai.”  
Malfoy considerò la cosa per un attimo e poi chiese:  
“Perché lo fai? Perché non vuoi che si sappia che sei un Alpha?”  
Harry, ritrovandosi su un terreno meno difficile, rispose:  
“Voldemort era un Alpha. E un rettilofono. E un mezzosangue. E un orfano. Non… le somiglianze mi sono state fatte notare spesso così, semplicemente, ho preferito che almeno quel particolare non mi fosse rinfacciato. E poi… il mio odore… non so se lo hai notato…”  
Draco lo guardò curioso:  
“Veramente no. Ero in frenesia… e l’odore cui facevo caso non era di certo il tuo… e non ti arrabbiare, abbiamo già convenuto che sarebbe stato difficile per chiunque…”  
Harry lo interruppe:  
“Sì, va bene, lo so. Comunque il mio odore è un po’ fastidioso, per gli altri Alpha ma soprattutto per gli Omega, quindi immagino che continuerò a mascherarlo anche quando sarà chiaro a tutti che sono un Alpha.”  
Draco ci pensò per un momento:  
“Quando si saprà, altri Alpha ti insulteranno, per questo. E’ meglio che tu lo sappia.”  
“Perché? Che cosa non so, adesso?”  
Draco prese fiato e rispose:  
“E generalmente accettato che, se un Alpha nasconde il suo odore, è perché è così tenue da essere quasi impercettibile, più simile a quello di un normale mago, quindi qualcuno potrebbe dire che non sei un granché, come Alpha.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle.  
“Che dicano un po’ quello che vogliono. Sono secoli che tutti dicono stronzate su di me!”  
“Harry, non è solo quello.” Spiegò Draco con voce grave “Tu hai un Omega tuo, e siccome gli Omega sono in numero minore, rispetto agli Alpha, qualcuno penserà che sei debole. Se mascheri l’odore, in pratica inviti altri a sfidarti a duello. Ti conviene smettere di farlo, sai?”  
Harry lo fissò allibito e poi ringhiò di gola, irritato:  
“Non posso!”  
Draco lo fissò senza capire:  
“Perché? Se lo fai perché a me darà fastidio… tu non sopporti il mio odore ma non mi chiedi di cancellarlo, o non spesso, comunque.”  
Harry si morse un labbro, molto incerto su come spiegare, poi sollevò la bacchetta e mormorò un ‘Finite Incantate’.  
Draco sbarrò gli occhi e ringhiò, spostando istintivamente indietro il busto, per allontanarsi da Harry.  
“Com’è?” Chiese Harry titubante, abbastanza certo che la risposta non gli sarebbe piaciuta per nulla.  
Draco, continuando a emettere un ringhio sordo, si alzò e scese dalle gradinate per poi arrivare fino in mezzo al prato, prima di urlargli:  
“Merlino Harry! Rimetti quel cazzo d’incantesimo!”  
Harry lo fece e poi raggiunse Draco che, una volta che lo ebbe più vicino, disse:  
“Va bene. Comincio a capire il problema. Sembri… Harry, non offenderti, ma sembri… lui…”  
Harry lo fissò per un attimo, poi disse:  
“Sì, il mio odore assomiglia a quello di Voldemort, lo so.”  
Draco sembrò ripensarci:  
“No, è anche peggio. Se ci ripenso, a mente fredda, è anche peggiore.”  
Harry si incupì e disse piano:  
“E non hai idea di come sia con gli Omega.”  
Draco lo guardò con qualcosa che poteva essere invidia:  
“Vuoi dire che ti desiderano tutti, immagino!”  
Harry lo fissò truce e sputò:  
“Se con ‘mi desiderano’, intendi che non riescono nemmeno a reggersi sulle gambe o a muoversi, quando sono nei paraggi, allora sì.”  
“Dici davvero?” Chiese Draco in un soffio.  
“Davvero. E in calore… è peggio. Non restano nemmeno coscienti. Svengono.” Poi dopo un attimo, rendendosi conto di quello che aveva detto, aggiunse “Non Severus. Gli altri, intendo.”  
Parlando si erano diretti verso l’altro lato degli spalti ed erano nuovamente seduti quando Draco chiese:  
“Ci sono stati altri, oltre a Severus? Davvero?”  
Harry arrossì istantaneamente e rispose rapido e imbarazzato:  
“Sì, qualcuno.”  
Draco non disse niente per un po’, poi chiese a bruciapelo:  
“Mi dici com’è? A… annodare, intendo.”  
Ora Harry era sicuro di non essere più l’unico, davvero imbarazzato. Ci mise un po’ a trovare le parole, ma decise che Draco, anche solo per aver avuto il coraggio di chiedere una cosa del genere, meritava una risposta sincera:  
“E’… Draco, è la cosa migliore del mondo, e preghi perché non finisca davvero mai!” Poi dopo un attimo aggiunse, per stemperare l’imbarazzo “Be’, almeno i primi sei o sette giorni, poi preghi per una pozione rivitalizzante di quelle buone!”  
Draco gli diede una gomitata nelle costole senza guardarlo e disse sornione:  
“Otto giorni?”  
Harry ghignò:  
“Undici, la volta prima con Severus.”  
“Merlino. Sapevo che ti ha sempre odiato e che, in fondo, ti voleva morto, ma questo ne è la prova!”  
Harry, stupito da tutta la situazione, e dalla strana complicità che sentiva crescere con il ragazzo, rispose dandogli un pugno sulla spalla.  
“Zitto. Se Severus sa che te l’ho detto, mi ammazzerà davvero!”  
Draco ridacchiò e poi chiese:  
“E… con lui come va? So che in pubblico mantenete le apparenze, ma… va bene?”  
“Intendi quando non litighiamo? Direi che va bene. Meglio di quanto potessi sperare, comunque.”  
Draco sembrò sollevato dalla risposta, e chiese ancora:  
“E il Morso? I denti ti si allungano davvero? Come un vampiro o…”  
“Si allungano un po’ tutti, e sono più appuntiti, ma non credo che siano lunghi come quelli di un vampiro. Non fa male. E’ solo un fastidio, però è davvero difficile non Mordere. Intendo se non vuoi Legarti a un Omega, perché dopo ovviamente non conta.”  
Draco lo guardò incerto, prima di chiedere:  
“Che cosa vuol dire, che non conta?”  
Harry si sentì di nuovo le guance in fiamme:  
“Be’, se sei già Legato, puoi Mordere finché vuoi. E’… piacevole… per entrambi… e capita… spesso…”  
Harry sollevò gli occhi su Draco, e vide che era tutto rosa sulla faccia, così ringhiò:  
“Adesso però dimmi che non stai pensando a Severus!”  
Draco aprì la bocca stupito e disse rapido:  
“Certamente no! Se potessi scegliere, di sicuro non sarebbe nessuno simile a lui, di quello puoi essere certo!”  
  
_Hogwarts, 27 Novembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus era nelle sue stanze, dove si ritirava sempre dopo le lezioni, poiché Minerva lo aveva liberato da tutte le altre incombenze, come sorvegliare i corridoi o supervisionare i vari club della scuola.  
Lo aveva fatto su suggerimento di Madama Chips, che aveva consigliato maggiori periodi di riposo a Severus, visto l’avanzare della doppia gravidanza.  
Così, poiché restare in piedi, vicino a un calderone, cominciava a diventare una tortura per la sua schiena e per i suoi piedi, Severus aveva ripreso una sua vecchia passione: la creazione d’incantesimi.  
Harry, dopo le lezioni, passava sempre un po’ di tempo a studiare o semplicemente restava con i compagni per raggiungerlo poi dopo cena, quindi i momenti di tempo libero Severus li passava comodamente acciambellato sul divano, davanti al camino, spesso circondato da un panno morbido che era sempre macchiato d’inchiostro, visti i numerosi appunti che prendeva, mentre leggeva i libri che pensava potessero servirgli.  
Era intento in quell’attività, quel pomeriggio, quando sentì bussare.  
Non era Harry, o lo avrebbe saputo dal Legame, e Irma era passata solo il giorno prima per una delle loro chiacchierate, e poi la donna non amava lasciare la sua biblioteca, in mano ad altri, troppo spesso.  
Severus diede un colpo di bacchetta e rimise al suo posto l’illusione che faceva svanire il suo evidente stato di gravidanza e, ignorando il caos di fogli e libri sparsi, si alzò per aprire la porta.  
Che fosse Minerva? E se fossero state cattive notizie?  
Si trovò invece sulla soglia Hermione Granger, rigida e tesa e con una smorfia stampata in viso.  
“Buonasera professore. Le posso parlare?”  
Severus sollevò un sopracciglio, interrogativo:  
“Riguarda la scorsa lezione, signorina Granger?”  
La ragazza drizzò le spalle e rispose seria:  
“No, riguarda lei e Harry.”  
Severus avrebbe voluto ribadire, all’importuna impicciona, che quelli non erano fatti suoi, ma sapeva che Harry e la ragazza non avevano ancora fatto pace e, più di una volta, aveva pensato di intervenire, in un modo o nell’altro.  
“Entra.” Disse laconico, girandosi e dando un colpo di bacchetta che fece impilare ordinatamente, sulla sua scrivania, i libri e gli appunti sparsi, prima di dirigersi al divano, dove si sedette con un lieve sospiro, facendo cenno alla ragazza di sedersi sulla poltrona vicina.  
Di solito non riceveva gli studenti nelle sue stanze private, né tantomeno li invitava a restare, ma decise di cercare di essere civile.  
“Allora, cosa vuoi, di preciso?”  
La ragazza rispose piano, come se stesse valutando le parole, e probabilmente era così:  
“Io e la signora Weasley stiamo intrattenendo una fitta corrispondenza da diverso tempo, e sto cercando di capire se quello che credo di sapere è vero o no. Può rispondere a qualche domanda, per me?”  
Severus non era certo che gli piacesse la piega della discussione ma chiamò un elfo e, dopo aver fatto servire the e biscotti, disse:  
“Allora, queste domande?”  
La ragazza arrivò al punto, senza indugi:  
“Lei è uno schiavo?”  
“Non esattamente. Per Legge, semplicemente, sono considerato una creatura e non un essere umano. Come creatura, un mago o una strega mi possono rivendicare come loro proprietà, proprio come farebbero con un gufo o un gatto. Sono certo che questo sia chiaro.”  
La ragazza ricalibrò la domanda:  
“So cosa dice la Legge ma voglio sapere se lei, in particolare, è uno schiavo.”  
Severus decise che non glielo avrebbe reso facile. Erano mesi che Harry stava male, a causa della ragazza, e il suo Alpha aveva fin troppi motivi per sentirsi sempre un anormale, senza bisogno che Granger insistesse nella sua campagna di denigrazione.  
“Sono un Omega, quindi sì. Sono uno schiavo.”  
“Lo schiavo di Harry.”  
“Anche questo è noto. Qual è la vera domanda?”  
La ragazza si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e fissandolo:  
“Lei e Harry siete Legati, giusto? Oltre a essere il suo schiavo, quindi, lei è anche… cosa?”  
“Compagno.” Rispose Severus prima di potersi fermare, perché tutta la sua parte Omega gli stava urlando di dirlo, di vantarsi del suo grosso e potente Alpha. “Sono il suo compagno Legato.”  
“E questo cambia le cose, rispetto a essere un Omega non Legato?”  
Severus abbassò gli occhi sul suo ventre, che adesso sembrava piatto, e poi disse lentamente:  
“Immagino dipenda. Nel caso del precedente Alpha cui ero Legato, le cose erano invariate, o peggiorate, forse.” Severus non aveva idea, se la ragazza sapesse che era stato Legato a Voldemort, e lui preferì non rendere palese quel fatto.  
“E nel caso di Harry?”  
Severus la fissò con cattiveria. Voleva restituirle un po’ del dolore che aveva inferto al suo Alpha.  
“Ti importa solo di questo? Vuoi essere rassicurata sul fatto che, una persona che conosci da sempre, non sia un mostro e un aguzzino, solo che la parola di questa persona, un amico di cui hai sempre detto di fidarti ciecamente, non ti basta più? E’ per quello che lo chiedi a me?”  
Granger si sollevò di colpo, come se lui l’avesse schiaffeggiata, cosa che non gli sarebbe comunque dispiaciuto fare.  
“NO! Non… mi interessa la questione! Voglio capire e trovare un modo per cambiare le cose e…”  
Severus ghignò:  
“Se scrivessi a Molly Weasley, quindi, per chiederle se hai rivolto anche a lei, le stesse domande, se le hai chiesto se è la schiava di Arthur Weasley, o se il loro Legame ha cambiato qualcosa nel fatto che lei sia un suo possedimento, di certo mi risponderebbe che l’hai fatto. Che glielo hai chiesto. In nome della conoscenza, ovviamente.”  
Granger era sbiancata, e Severus seppe che si sentiva mortificata e se ne compiacque.  
“Bene, per tornare alla tua domanda, cosa ti fa pensare che la mia risposta, o quella di Molly Weasley, sarebbe sincera e non dettata dalla paura? Se ti dicessi che odio il mio Alpha, tu potresti riferirglielo ed io ne pagherei le conseguenze.”  
Granger parlò quasi sottovoce:  
“E’ quello, che non capisco. Lei ha sempre odiato Harry ma io credo, anche, che lei non sia persona da temere qualcuno, quali che siano le conseguenze, quindi perché non fa qualcosa per…”  
“Per ucciderlo? Perché, nel caso ti sia sfuggito, sarebbe l’unico modo per spezzare il Legame.”  
 _E la mia parte Omega, comunque, impedirebbe alla mia parte razionale di farlo._  
Aggiunse amaramente Severus tra sé, pensando ai lunghi anni con Voldemort.  
Granger rimase pensierosa per un momento, poi ammise:  
“Va bene. Diciamo che sono qui per tacitare la mia coscienza, e che voglio solo sapere se Harry è un mostro, e se io mi sono sempre sbagliata su di lui. In quel caso cosa mi direbbe?”  
Severus rimase spiazzato, del tutto incerto su cosa rispondere.  
Da una parte voleva dirle che doveva chiedere a Harry ma era chiaro che la cosa, fino a quel momento, non aveva funzionato, così disse:  
“Granger, hai visto la casa?”  
La ragazza rimase spiazzata:  
“Quale casa?”  
“La casa che Harry ha acquistato a Hogsmeade.”  
“No. Ricordo che ne aveva parlato, ma non l’ho mai vista.”  
Severus non poté impedirsi di sorridere, prima di dire:  
“Abbiamo litigato sull’arredo di ogni stanza, sui mobili, sulla carta da parati, sulle camere… Gli unici spazi su cui non ci sono state discussioni sono il mio laboratorio, la mia biblioteca e il mio studio. Harry non ha detto nulla. Ha segnato quello che volevo, l’ha comprato e l’ha fatto consegnare e montare. Come lo volevo, dove lo volevo. Questo risponde alla tua domanda?”  
Granger rimase zitta, pensierosa, per un tempo piuttosto lungo, poi disse:  
“No, non esattamente, ma immagino non mi dirà altro, in proposito.” Poi si alzò, come per congedarsi ma si fermò e chiese, rapida:  
“Se… se faccio pace con Harry… potreste considerare… insomma… potrei essere la madrina?”  
Severus non sapeva nemmeno che la ragazza fosse a conoscenza della sua gravidanza, ma probabilmente glielo aveva detto il suo fidanzato… o Molly.  
Si portò una mano al ventre e la ragazza, vedendo il gesto, aggiunse:  
“Non me l’ha detto nessuno. L’ho vista fare lo stesso gesto, quando ha sorpreso me e Harry a litigare, e ho capito… non volevo… mi scusi, è stato stupido chiedere.”  
“Sono due.” Rispose Severus di scatto, e la ragazza lo guardò sbattendo gli occhi.  
“Sono … gemelli?”  
“Non esattamente, no, ma sono due. Se tu e Harry concilierete i vostri dissapori, prenderò in considerazione di nominarti madrina del secondo nato.”  
Granger lo guardò con occhi sospettosamente lucidi, e Severus la congedò in fretta.  
“Adesso vattene. Mi ha già fatto perdere fin troppo tempo.”  
  
_Hogwarts, 27 Novembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry riaccompagnò Draco verso la Sala Comune di Serpeverde e continuarono a parlare di cose stupide, probabilmente perché entrambi volevano mascherare l’imbarazzo per gli argomenti precedenti.  
Draco non aveva nessun altro amico, né a Serpeverde né altrove, e Harry lo accompagnava volentieri verso la Sala Comune, o faceva di tutto per includerlo nei suoi progetti il più spesso possibile.  
Quando furono vicini alla loro destinazione, videro passare un gruppo di studenti più giovani, che li guardarono piuttosto male, o forse era solo l’impressione di Harry, che ormai vedeva sguardi accusatori ovunque, però sussultò appena e si girò a guardare il gruppetto , con la fronte corrugata.  
Prima di lasciare Draco, gli chiese, stranito:  
“Tu, per caso, senti uno strano odore?”  
Draco ridacchiò ancora:  
“Oh certo! Il tuo orribile odore mi è rimasto nel naso fino a qui!”  
Harry rise e poi, dopo un attimo, disse:  
“No, io intendevo…” Vide il viso ilare del compagno e scosse la testa “Lascia stare! Sei un cretino!”  
Harry continuò a pensare, all’odore che aveva sentito, per tutta la strada verso la torre di Grifondoro e anche dopo, mentre cercava di studiare con Neville e Ron, che quel giorno era da solo.  
Aveva sentito un odore familiare, ne era certo, e non era nemmeno la prima volta che lo sentiva, ma non riusciva a collocarlo. Era come se fosse una cosa ovvia ma che non riusciva ad afferrare.  
Fu solo quando arrivò nelle stanze di Severus, per ritrovare il suo Omega sul divano, sommerso sotto una montagna di pergamene scribacchiate, che la cosa divenne evidente.  
Aveva sentito l’odore di un Omega.  
Non un odore pressante, dolce e invitante come quello di Severus, no, era stato qualcosa di diverso, più lieve e quasi inesistente, ma la profumazione, la nota di base, era quella.  
Si ricordò che l’aveva già sentito, in passato, ai Tre manici di scopa, durante il suo primo appuntamento con Severus.  
Appuntamento che non avevano più ripetuto, con un certo disappunto da parte di Harry che chiese, sorridendo:  
“Ti va di andare a Hogsmeade, domani? Magari ci mettiamo avanti per gli acquisti di Natale!”  
Severus spostò un po’ d’incartamenti per fargli spazio sul divano, e Harry lo raggiunse.  
Il suo Omega si raggomitolò vicino a lui, e le mani di Harry corsero alla sua pancia, che era ormai piuttosto pronunciata.  
“Sev, sembri un gatto in cerca di calore!” Disse Harry che non aveva ancora ottenuto la sua risposta.  
“Mmmh… giornata lunga. E ho sempre freddo, ultimamente. Mi prepari una cioccolata calda?”  
Harry lo guardò e gli rubò un bacio a fior di labbra, felice.  
“Ci sono gli elfi. Perché la chiedi a me?”  
Severus si scostò appena e appellò una soffice coperta di lana dalla camera, nella quale si imbozzolò, rabbrividendo:  
“Non mi interessa. Ho freddo, sono gravido ed è colpa tua. Io ho voglia di cioccolata. La tua è più buona, di quella degli elfi.”  
Harry protesto appena:  
“Merlino! La mia è uguale a quella degli elfi, e tu lo sai! Se non ti conoscessi, direi che stai facendo i capricci come un bambino.”  
Severus lo guardò sornione:  
“Può essere che mi piaccia di più la tua perché so che ti ho costretto a prepararmela…” Ammise con un piccolo sogghigno, e Harry si avviò verso la cucina dicendo:  
“Sei insopportabile!” Però rise, perché adorava fare piccole cose per accontentare il suo Omega che, negli ultimi giorni, sembrava sempre stanco.  
Dalla cucina chiese:  
“Allora, non mi hai risposto, per domani. Ti va di andare a Hogsmeade?”  
“Veramente no. Non mi va proprio per niente, di uscire al freddo, e di camminare nel fango, per tutto il giorno.”  
Harry tornò con la tazza fumante e lo guardò un po’ deluso.  
“Va… va bene. Vuoi che vada io e che ti compri qualcosa? Per i regali, intendo.”  
Severus prese la tazza e la tenne tra le mani, come per scaldarle:  
“Ho ordinato i regali via gufo. Faccio sempre così, proprio per non dover uscire, e poi non ho montagne di persone cui fare regali.”  
Harry era curioso:  
“A chi fai i regali, di solito?”  
Severus bevve un sorso di cioccolata e sospirò di piacere, prima di rispondere:  
“A Irma, ai Malfoy e poi ho comprato alcune altre cose da regalare ai miei colleghi.”  
Harry era da un po’ che aveva la domanda incastrata in gola:  
“Con Irma intendi Madama Pince?”  
Severus lo guardò per un attimo:  
“Sì, è mia cugina.”  
Harry era un po’ stupito, perché le famiglie erano cose di cui preferivano entrambi non parlare:  
“Davvero? Non lo sapevo. Credo di non piacerle molto.”  
Severus sbuffò nella cioccolata:  
“Oh, no! Ti odia proprio!” Rispose il suo Omega in tono leggero.  
“Cosa? Perché?” Chiese Harry sorpreso dall’ammissione.  
“Perché sei il mio Alpha, e sa che non ho dei buoni trascorsi, in quel senso. E’ certa che tu sarai peggiore degli altri, alla fine, e che mi farai soffrire più degli altri.”  
Il sorriso era scomparso dalle labbra di Severus, e Harry sentì il Legame tirare. Era rammarico?  
“Cosa? Perché lo pensa? Io non ho fatto nulla, e non ti farei mai del male!”  
Severus appoggiò la tazza e lo guardò serio:  
“Lei è… una specie di sorella maggiore. E’… sarebbe una Prince, ma è stata diseredata dopo la morte di sua sorella minore, così ha cambiato il suo cognome. Sua sorella era un’Omega e si è tolta la vita. Irma pensa che sia stata in parte colpa sua, perché non le è stata abbastanza vicina e non l’ha aiutata. Con me… mi ha tolto da un paio di brutte situazioni, in passato. All’inizio credo lo facesse per espiare, poi si è affezionata. Lei c’è sempre stata, per me, più di molti altri. Non prendertela se non le piaci, si convincerà con il tempo, immagino.”  
Harry era senza fiato, perché era la prima volta che Severus gli raccontava qualcosa delle persone che gli stavano a cuore e assentì, senza trovare niente da dire.  
“E tu? A chi li fai, i regali?”  
“A te. Una montagna!” Rise Harry, vedendo la faccia del suo Omega a quell’ammissione, poi aggiunse: “Beh, anche ai Weasley, a Neville, Luna e quest’anno immagino che prenderò anche qualcosa per Draco.”  
“Non Granger?”  
Harry tornò serio, e un guizzo di dolore gli attraversò il viso.  
“Non… non lo so. Ha smesso di accusarmi anche perché respiro, ma mi sta ignorando e…”  
“E’ venuta a trovarmi, oggi.”  
Harry lo guardò senza capire:  
“Hermione? E’ venuta qua? Che cosa voleva?”  
  
_Hogwarts, 27 Novembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus buttò le gambe di traverso sul divano, sopra quelle del suo Alpha, che automaticamente portò una mano al suo ventre, carezzandolo.  
Gli piaceva restare sul divano con lui e lasciarsi accarezzare.  
Era qualcosa che gli sembrava… intimo. Anche se si rendeva conto che si stava comportando come una ragazzina in cerca di attenzioni, non gli importava, perché in realtà era davvero così che si sentiva.  
Voleva che il suo Alpha gli dimostrasse che era presente e che ci teneva a lui, in mille piccoli modi.  
Gemette di piacere mentre Harry gli risistemava addosso la coperta di lana, poi disse:  
“Voleva chiedermi se può essere la madrina di nostro figlio. Dopo che avrà fatto pace con te.”  
Harry lo guardò senza parole:  
“Mi… mi prendi in giro?”  
Severus lo guardò serio:  
“No. Me l’ha chiesto davvero, e questo mi fa credere che tutti i Grifondoro, anche quelli che apparentemente sembrano intelligenti, abbiano segatura nella testa! Poteva almeno aspettare di aver fatto pace, e poi chiederlo a te, no?”  
Harry era incerto, speranzoso, e Severus sorrise:  
“In realtà voleva solo che le dicessi che non sei un brutto Alpha, sadico e cattivo, che mi tortura ogni giorno. Perché poi debba credere a me e non a te, quello non lo so né lo capisco, ma tant’è… immagino vi riappacificherete presto, comunque.”  
Harry adesso sorrise come un cretino e Severus, che aveva tenuto la cosa che gli avrebbe fatto più piacere per ultima, disse:  
“E, Harry? Impara a farmi le domande giuste. Se mi chiedi se mi va di andare a Hogsmeade, la risposta è no. Prova a chiedermi se voglio uscire con te.”  
Severus lo vide illuminarsi lentamente, ribadendo una volta di più il fatto che era uno stupido Alpha, poi glielo chiese:  
“Severus, vorresti uscire con me, domani?”  
Lui si stiracchiò e riprese la sua tazza di cioccolata, finendola, prima di rispondere:  
“Non so. Devo pensarci…”  
“Sei insopportabile!” Harry gemette, frustrato, e Severus sorrise dandogli un buffetto.  
“E tu sei un Alpha grosso e stupido.”  
Il suo Alpha lo guardò con occhi pieni di una luce maliziosa, poi disse:  
“Ti è rimasto un baffo di cioccolato.”  
Dopo gli fu addosso, leccandolo su tutta la faccia, nonostante le sue proteste.  
  
_Hogwarts, 27 novembre 1998_  
 _Astoria Greengrass_  
  
Astoria stava cercando in ogni modo di evitare Theo ma ormai aveva esaurito le scuse.  
Ci era uscita, il mese prima a Hogsmeade, e poi un paio di volte si erano dati appuntamento loro due da soli, a scuola, ma adesso era una settimana che lo stava ignorando, anche se non palesemente.  
Aveva fatto ricorso all’aiuto delle sue compagne, per trovare sempre un valido motivo per non restare da sola con lui, ma ora stava cominciando a pensare che dovesse affrontare il ragazzo con più fermezza, perché lui non sembrava ancora aver capito che aria tirava.  
Theo non le piaceva.  
Non c’era molto altro da dire, in realtà, solo non le piaceva abbastanza da volerci uscire di nuovo e inoltre, anche questa volta, aveva fallito miseramente nei suoi piani.  
La verità, i giorni in cui era disposta ad ammetterla almeno con se stessa, era che, da bambina, si era immaginata il principe azzurro… e aveva la faccia di Draco Malfoy.  
Da piccoli erano sempre insieme e, anche se lui era più grande e avrebbe potuto giocare con Daphne e i suoi altri amici, restava invece sempre con lei, anche se i giochi che potevano fare insieme erano più infantili.  
Quando si permetteva di pensarci a mente lucida, si rendeva conto che, probabilmente, restava con lei perché provava pena: era la più piccola del gruppo e senza di lui sarebbe sempre stata esclusa da tutto.  
Anche se sapeva tutte quelle cose, c’era una parte folle di lei che voleva a tutti i costi farsi notare da Draco… prima era uscita con Blaise… ora con Theo…  
Niente. Fallimento totale.  
E pensare che questa volta era stata quasi certa di aver sollevato almeno un minimo interesse perché, alcune settimane prima, Draco aveva chiacchierato un po’ con lei… era solo una povera illusa, ecco cosa!  
Quel pomeriggio lo aveva incrociato in corridoio, mentre lei era con le sue compagne e lui con Potter.  
Stava sempre con il Grifondoro, nell’ultimo periodo, e così lei si era anche chiesta se fosse gay… era una cosa che non poteva escludere a priori, perché Potter aveva rotto con la sua ragazza, a quanto si sapeva, e Draco non era mai più stato visto con nessuna, dopo il ballo del Ceppo.  
“Tori è sulle nuvole! Forse pensa al suo bel Theo!” La prese in giro Uchi e lei si girò di scatto e le fece la linguaccia.  
Poco signorile, vero, ma che altro avrebbe potuto fare? Di certo non poteva affatturare la sua migliore amica, no?  
“Sai perfettamente che non mi piace Theo!” Cercò di difendersi ma nessuna delle sue compagne la ascoltò e Diane replicò rapida:  
“Secondo me stai solo facendo la preziosa per tenerlo all’amo! Se continui a negarti così, entro la fine dell’anno sarà talmente disperato che ti chiederà di sposarlo!”  
Astoria gemette e poi fece una smorfia:  
“Non voglio sposare Theo! Anzi, non voglio sposare nessuno per ancora un sacco di anni! Ho dei progetti per il mio futuro, io!”  
Diane sollevò gli occhi al cielo e rispose irritata:  
“Tori, una Maestria in Incantesimi non è di certo un gran risultato! Se non t’impegni a trovare qualcuno adesso, farei la fine di tutte le nostre tristi professoresse: tanto intelligenti e dotate ma sole come dei cani! Guarda la McGranitt o la Sprite… nessuna vorrebbe diventare come loro!”  
Astoria rispose solo per dispetto:  
“Beh, forse io invece vorrei proprio quello!”  
E dopo le lasciò e andò a studiare da sola in biblioteca, perché quelle chiacchiere avevano colpito un po’ troppo vicino al segno.  
Il fatto era che lei aveva sempre desiderato poter studiare, anche se di certo avrebbe voluto anche un marito e una famiglia, a un certo punto… solo che ultimamente le cose erano cambiate.  
Non era ben sicura del perché ma si era ritrovata spesso, dall’inizio di quell’anno scolastico, a desiderare sempre più ardentemente di potersi sposare e mettere su famiglia, ed era per quello che aveva tentato di nuovo di attirare l’attenzione di Draco perché, tra tutti, gli sembrava l’unico candidato valido.  
Dovette scuotere la testa più volte, per scacciare il pensiero delle labbra di Draco sulle sue, delle mani di Draco sulla sua pelle, tra le sue gambe…  
No! Non sarebbe successo e, per quanto da una parte desiderasse davvero il ragazzo, si disse che sarebbe andata bene, anche se fosse restata sola.  
Poteva diventare una donna forte, indipendente, che non aveva bisogno di un marito con un bel nome e tanti soldi, per essere ammirata e felice!  
Poteva farlo se voleva, e lei lo voleva.  
Doveva solo ripeterselo abbastanza a lungo da renderlo vero.  
  
  
  



	35. Sei il mio amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul testo:  
> Il testo **in grassetto** si riferisce agli ordini vocali che gli Alpha impartiscono agli Omega.  
> Il testo _in corsivo_ sono pensieri o, in alcuni casi, testi di lettere o di giornali.  
> Il testo sottolineato vale come rafforzativo delle parole.  
> 

_Hogwarts, 28 novembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry arrivò a colazione deciso a finire in fretta, ansioso di andare a Hogsmeade con Severus.  
Anche se era il loro secondo appuntamento, lui era agitato come la prima volta.  
Neville lo guardò per un attimo, prima di commentare:  
“Harry, stai per strozzarti. Rallenta!”  
Harry deglutì un boccone troppo grosso, poi sorrise all’amico a tutti denti:  
“Sì, scusa. Appuntamento! Se tardo di un minuto, me la farà pagare per tutto il giorno!”  
Dean e Seamus, che erano seduti davanti a loro, si girarono a fissarlo, e poi Finnigan chiese acido:  
“Non andrai di nuovo a Hogsmeade con Piton, vero?”  
Harry lo guardò male:  
“Con chi altri dovrei andarci? Io sto con lui, se non lo hai ancora capito.”  
Non lo aveva mai detto, così apertamente e di fronte ai compagni, ma gli era uscito spontaneo, in quel momento. Al tavolo, in diversi lo fissarono male e Dean commentò:  
“E non ti fa schifo?”  
Harry sentì la rabbia salire, ma era ancora sotto controllo e rispose con calma:  
“E perché dovrebbe? Se mi facesse schifo, non ci uscirei, no?”  
Il compagno insistette:  
“Perché è un maschio, per esempio, e sono abbastanza certo che non sia particolarmente bello nemmeno come uomo!”  
Harry non vedeva Severus come un uomo da anni. Era un Omega, il suo Omega, e il suo aspetto… a Harry piaceva da talmente tanto tempo che non si era più domandato se fosse obiettivamente bello, o se fosse il suo odore a renderlo così irresistibile.  
Scrollò le spalle.  
“Sono gusti, immagino.”  
Seamus però si aggregò, spalleggiando l’amico:  
“Sì, be’, non siamo gli unici a pensare che sia… strano. Granger nemmeno ti parla più, da quando esci con lui!”  
Harry rimase incerto per un attimo ma Hermione, qualche posto più in là, sollevò la testa e disse a voce alta, indignata:  
“I motivi del litigio, tra me e Harry, non sono fatti vostri, ma di sicuro non è per quello che credete voi, e vi conviene non impicciarvi.”  
Dean e Seamus parvero almeno contriti, e Harry approfittò del momento per alzarsi.  
“Vado a sentire se Draco vuole raggiungerci, dopo, e poi vado. Ci vediamo a Hogsmeade?” Chiese Harry a Neville, che boccheggiò prima di rispondere.  
“Err… no. Io… scusami ma Piton continua a mettermi a disagio e poi… ho anch’io un appuntamento, quindi…”  
Harry lo fissò a bocca aperta.  
Neville era sempre riservato, e lui non si era accorto che stesse uscendo con qualcuno, così disse:  
“Dopo mi racconti, va bene?”  
Il compagno ci pensò un attimo e poi disse:  
“Sì, dopo. Forse.” E arrossì vivacemente sulle gote, riabbassando la testa sul piatto.  
Harry attraversò la Sala Grande e si diresse verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde.  
Sentì su di sé molti sguardi poco amichevoli ma li ignorò in favore di Draco, che esordì allegro:  
“Non dirmelo. Vai a Hogsmeade con Severus.”  
Harry annuì, con un sorriso radioso, e disse:  
“Ti va di raggiungerci e bere qualcosa insieme, dopo?”  
Draco ci pensò un attimo e poi disse piano, per farsi sentire solo da Harry:  
“Solo se non dai fuori di matto e non fai il geloso!”  
Harry roteò gli occhi e rispose in un soffio:  
“Tu cancella il tuo odore ed io sarò civile.” Poi ghignò alla volta di Draco ma fu distratto da qualcosa.  
Sollevò gli occhi e li passò sulla tavolata dei Serpeverde, come se volesse individuare qualcuno in particolare, poi scosse la testa e si allontanò.  
Dopo alcuni passi si accorse che Draco lo stava seguendo, e rallentò per aspettarlo.  
“Tutto bene?” Chiese vagamente impensierito.  
Draco lo guardò incerto e poi chiese:  
“Sì, bene. Volevo chiederti una cosa… ma non in pubblico.”  
Harry pensò alle loro confidenze del giorno prima, e si fece attento e un po’ imbarazzato.  
“Dimmi.”  
“Ecco… lo sai, hai sentito cosa dicono gli altri? Intendo di te e Severus.”  
Harry lo guardò senza capire. Certo che lo sapeva: lui e il suo Omega ne avevano parlato, e Harry si aspettava quei pettegolezzi, ma perché Draco glielo chiedeva?  
“Sì, lo so. La versione breve è che sono la sua puttana, quella estesa prevede Amortentia, magia oscura e non so che altro, ma la sostanza è quella. Perché lo chiedi?”  
Draco lo guardò un po’ stupito:  
“Se lo sai, come fai a non reagire? Io al tuo posto…”  
Harry sentì un ringhio sommesso e si girò verso Draco, rispondendo serio:  
“Senti, è ovvio che mi dia fastidio ma allo stesso tempo non m’interessa. Non sono mai stato più felice in vita mia, che cosa vuoi che m’importi, finché sono solo parole?”  
Draco gli scoccò un’occhiata perplessa:  
“Sì ma è umiliante che pensino che tu… insomma, sei un Alpha!”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. Erano vicini alle stanze di Severus e lui si accomiatò dicendo solo:  
“Draco, non m’interessa. Davvero. Ci vediamo a Hogsmeade, va bene?”  
  
_Hogwarts, 28 Novembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus afferrò Harry appena varcò la soglia dei suoi appartamenti e gli si appese al collo, baciandolo come se non aspettasse altro, ed era così.  
Quando si staccò, il suo Alpha lo guardò senza fiato:  
“Hey, non che mi dispiaccia, ma a cosa è dovuto, questo improvviso attacco?” Chiese Harry ridendo mentre Severus andava a prendere il mantello invernale e rispondeva:  
“Forse ero solo felice di vederti, perché pensi che debba esserci un motivo?”  
 _Perché ti amo, imbecille!_  
Harry gli rispose cauto, come faceva spesso, ultimamente, visti i suoi improvvisi sbalzi d’umore dovuti alla gravidanza.  
“Forse lo chiedo perché qualcuno mi sta contagiando, con questa cosa da Serpeverde che dietro a tutto c’è un motivo!”  
Severus lo guardò male mentre si drappeggiava il mantello rivestito di pelliccia.  
“Dovresti davvero smetterla di frequentare il mio figlioccio, se ti mette in testa certe idee!”  
Harry gli infilò le braccia sotto il mantello e lo prese per la vita, trascinandoselo addosso:  
“Io parlavo di te! Del mio perfetto Omega tutto freddoloso.” Disse prendendolo in giro per il gran numero di tuniche che indossava, e che Harry doveva aver sentito abbracciandolo.  
Lui gli sorrise sghembo:  
“Scordati che finisca come l’ultima volta! Non faremo sesso fuori al freddo, chiaro?”  
Il suo stupido Alpha gemette:  
“Dai, non uccidere così le mie illusioni!”  
Severus lo guardò male, ben sicuro che non sarebbe uscito dalla sua montagna di lana e pelliccia, se non davanti a un camino molto caldo.  
“Ci conviene andare, se vuoi davvero uscire, perché se non vuoi…” Lasciò la frase in sospeso ammiccando, e un po’ sperando di irretire il suo Alpha in una sessione di sesso che gli avrebbe evitato di uscire.  
Harry gli lasciò la vita e lo prese per mano.  
“Va bene, andiamo, ma non mi hai ancora detto per cos’era il bacio di prima.”  
Severus lo guardò storto e si sentì arrossire.  
 _L’imbecille mi sta attaccando questa cosa!_  
“Ti ho sentito, prima, al tavolo della colazione… quando hai detto che stai con me…”  
Harry lo scrutò per un attimo e poi disse, come se fosse casuale:  
“Il tavolo degli insegnanti è piuttosto lontano…”  
Severus si fece vago, non volendo dire a Harry che uno dei nuovi incantesimi, cui stava lavorando, gli permetteva di sentire quello che veniva detto anche a grandi distanze. Era stato un caso che lo stesse provando su Harry quella mattina.  
“Sì be’, ho un buon udito…”  
Harry lo abbracciò di nuovo e lo spinse contro il muro, mentre gli mordicchiava il collo.  
“E ti piace sapere che dica a tutti che stiamo insieme.”  
“Oh sì che mi piace!” Gemette Severus spingendo il bacino verso il suo Alpha, che però si scostò.  
“Non ci provare! Abbiamo appuntamento con Draco ai Tre manici di scopa e, se fai così, non ci arriveremo mai!”  
  
_Hogwarts, 28 Novembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Forse era la neve, ma a Hogsmeade si respirava già aria di Natale.  
Lui e Severus passarono in rassegna diversi negozi, alla ricerca dei regali che Harry doveva ancora comprare, e indugiarono da Mielandia, perché Harry era incerto su quali dolci Teddy preferisse, e quali Andromeda gli avrebbe permesso di mangiare.  
“Harry, a Natale avrà otto mesi! Ti proibisco di comprare questa montagna di schifezze!” Disse severo il suo Omega, e Harry gli scoccò uno sguardo colpevole.  
“E’… credi sarebbe meglio qualcos’altro?”  
Severus ci pensò un momento e poi disse piano:  
“Adesso non prenderla male, il mio vuole essere un suggerimento a fin di bene. Potresti prendergli un peluche, magari un licantropo.”  
Harry si rese conto che non era uno scherzo. Severus lo intendeva davvero.  
“E’… e se gli fa paura?” Chiese incerto.  
Severus sbuffò e ribatté:  
“Lo sta allevando una Black, di cosa vuoi che abbia paura?”  
Harry considerò la cosa e abbandonò i dolci, trascinando Severus al negozio di giocattoli.  
Sulla strada incrociarono Neville che sembra impacciato mentre stringeva il braccio di Hannah Abbott, e Harry gli sorrise incoraggiante, mentre Severus fece finta di niente. Tutto considerato era il meglio che si potesse aspettare, ma domandò:  
“Perché ce l’hai sempre con lui?”  
Severus sembrò considerare la domanda, poi disse:  
“Non ce l’ho con lui. Odio chi vuole sembrare più stupido di quello che è. M’infastidisce.”  
Harry considerò la risposta e poi disse:  
“E’ solo timido e non è mai stato molto sicuro di sé, ma è migliorato molto, in quello, dopo la guerra.”  
Severus lo guardò e sbuffò:  
“No, fa ancora finta di essere un inetto. Se lo fosse, non avrei nulla da obiettare, ma non lo è.”  
Harry cambiò discorso,per evitare di irritare Severus e, guardando la vetrina del negozio di giocattoli, disse:  
“Credi che sia presto, per cominciare a comprare qualcosa?”  
Severus si avvicinò e guardò tutto come se fosse una poltiglia disgustosa:  
“Harry, che cosa vuoi che ne sappia?”  
Lui lo guardò e sorrise triste:  
“Ne sai più di me, di sicuro. Non ho mai avuto nulla del genere e, tutto quello che aveva Dudley, di solito finiva in frantumi ancora prima che capisse come funzionava, quindi…”  
Severus lo guardò in modo strano e Harry sentì una fitta di rimpianto per quello che aveva detto. Non voleva che il suo Omega provasse pena per lui, o qualcosa del genere.  
“Ho… beh, ero molto presente quando Draco era piccolo, quindi sì, magari ne so più di te. Immagino che Molly, e magari Narcissa, potrebbero aiutarci, ma forse si lascerebbero prendere la mano, per quello che ne so.”  
Harry aveva seguito un altro treno di pensieri e chiese, con un ghigno sadico:  
“Mi stai dicendo che conosci un sacco di storie imbarazzanti, su Draco da bambino?”  
Severus lo guardò assottigliando gli occhi:  
“Oh sì! Molte. E non le condividerò con te! Sa Merlino, che quel ragazzo ne ha a sufficienza di sua madre, per queste cose!”  
Harry era divertito e passò la successiva mezz’ora cercando di estorcere informazioni a Severus, finché alla fine non arrivarono ai Tre manici di scopa, dove l’oggetto del loro dibattito era seduto da solo, in un tavolo d’angolo, e stava leggendo un libro.  
Harry pensò, per l’ennesima volta, che la vita non era stata poi molto clemente nemmeno con Draco, nonostante avesse due genitori che lo amavano e molte ricchezze.  
Si sedettero con lui, che parve leggermente confuso nel vederli insieme, da vicino, per la prima volta.  
Harry lo tolse d’impaccio esordendo malizioso:  
“Severus mi stava raccontando cose, su di te da bambino, sai?”  
Draco girò gli occhi sul suo Omega e poi tornò a guardare Harry:  
“Non è vero! Non lo farebbe!”  
Harry sospirò:  
“No, purtroppo non l’ha fatto… ma potrei ordinarglielo…”  
Severus lo osservò glaciale:  
“Prima dovresti migliorare le tue abilità in pozioni: non si sa mai cosa potresti bere, accidentalmente… a proposito, vuoi che vada a ordinare per te?”  
Draco rise, e Harry s’imbronciò:  
“Così non vale! Due contro uno è ingiusto!”  
“Troppi Serpeverde, Harry? Vuoi un supporto?” Chiese Ron che era appena entrato, insieme a Hermione.  
Harry avrebbe voluto dire di sì, ma lui e Hermione ancora non si parlavano, nonostante quello che gli aveva detto Severus la sera prima… così rimase indeciso e il suo Omega rispose per lui:  
“Sì, Harry ha evidentemente bisogno di supporto. Sedetevi.”  
  
_Hogwarts, 28 Novembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus era nel suo personale inferno, seduto ai Tre manici di scopa con quattro studenti poco più che adolescenti.  
Si sentiva di colpo troppo più vecchio, e troppo stanco, per affrontare tutti gli imbarazzi e le mezze frasi che ne sarebbero seguite, ma se era quello che serviva per rendere felice il suo Alpha…  
Harry aveva bisogno dei suoi amici e lui avrebbe fatto quello che era necessario.  
Di colpo, senza che se lo aspettasse minimamente, Harry gli si appoggiò sulla spalla e gli mormorò un minuscolo ‘grazie’ all’orecchio.  
Il gesto fece tossicchiare Draco, mentre Granger e Weasley fecero di tutto per ignorarlo, mentre si sedevano.  
Non fu lo stesso per altri, infatti dal tavolo dietro al loro una voce disse, abbastanza forte da essere udita:  
“Non siamo tutti imbecilli, lo sappiamo cos’è, quello!”  
Severus sapeva con esattezza a chi apparteneva la voce, perché conosceva perfettamente i suoi studenti, e proprio per quello afferrò in fretta la mano di Harry, attirando la sua attenzione e scuotendo la testa, cercando di fargli capire che era meglio non reagire.  
Purtroppo fu Weasley che si girò e chiese, con mala grazia:  
“Problemi, Nott?”  
Harry adesso si era girato verso il tavolo di Nott, e attendeva la risposta, mentre Severus continuava a stringergli la mano, sperando che bastasse a tenerlo calmo.  
“Nessun problema Weasley, solo non capisco perché Potter non si vergogni, a sventolare in questo modo la sua cagna sotto il naso di Draco che, anche con tutti i suoi soldi, evidentemente non è riuscito a trovarne una decente. Non che a Potter faccia merito, prendersi gli scarti del Signore Oscuro, ma contento lui…”  
Se Weasley era rimasto interdetto per un attimo, e Granger era palesemente indignata, Draco era invece sbiancato e Harry, curiosamente, sembrava non mostrare nessuna emozione.  
Severus controllò il Legame e scoprì che il suo Alpha era… indifferente.  
La sua parte Omega ne fu vagamente offesa, perché voleva che Harry dicesse che lui era tutto meno che uno ‘scarto’, ma Severus era abbastanza saggio da tacitarla, e ringraziare Merlino che almeno, il suo Alpha, non fosse sul punto di far scoppiare una rissa.  
Purtroppo Nott, non ricevendo risposte, continuò:  
“Almeno tuo padre, Weasley, ha il buon senso di tenere la sua cagna a casa, a sfornare figli… ma Potter invece deve essere diventato un po’ troppo intimo con Malfoy, ultimamente. Forse, dopotutto, sono in due ad apprezzare gli scarti.”  
Weasley fece per alzarsi e saltare addosso a Nott ma Granger lo afferrò al volo e lo trascinò di nuovo giù, sulla sedia, mentre Draco sguainava la bacchetta. Harry si girò verso Draco e gli fece cenno di fermarsi:  
“Non ne vale la pena, Draco. Nott non è un Alpha.” Poi si girò a fissare il ragazzo e continuò “La sua opinione, per me, vale come il fango che ho sulle scarpe.”  
Poi Harry si volse verso Ron “Lascia stare. Nott è solo un maleducato a parlare di certe cose in pubblico. Credevo che le famiglie purosangue avessero maniere migliori. Evidentemente mi sbagliavo.” Le ultime parole furono indirizzate a tutto il tavolo, composto interamente di Serpeverde.  
Nott, quando Harry lo paragonò a fango, strinse i denti rabbioso davanti all’insinuazione, per nulla velata, sulla sua educazione, e assunse una sfumatura violetta sbottando irato:  
“Io non sarò un Alpha ma mio padre lo è e quando gli dirò di questo…” Minacciò puntando il dito verso il loro tavolo.  
Non finì la frase perché Severus era stanco di tutto quello: mettere insieme troppi ragazzini significava sempre guai. Sapeva che sarebbe stato in grado di maledire la metà dei presenti con una mano legata dietro la schiena e bendato, se fosse stato necessario, ma non era in quel modo, che voleva passare la giornata, così interruppe il farneticare di Nott:  
“Suo padre, signor Nott, non farà assolutamente nulla,” scandì a voce alta e chiara, venata del solito disprezzo e veleno che usava in classe “perché suo padre, a differenza di lei, non è così sprovveduto da mettersi a insultare Potter, in un periodo in cui una sua parola, detta alle persone giuste, potrebbe farlo finire ad Azkaban per molti anni.” Poi, dopo una pausa a effetto, aggiunse: “Oh, mi scordavo. Ho lasciato la carica di Capo Casa di Serpeverde da un po’, ma Lumacorno saprà del suo atroce comportamento entro sera. Si aspetti una sospensione, per la sua mancanza di educazione. I suoi modi sono terribili, forse dovrebbe pensare a come migliorarli.”  
Nott era passato dal viola al bianco e, adesso, aveva sporto la mano verso la tasca, dove evidentemente teneva la bacchetta, e Severus, sentendo Draco ringhiare, disse rapido:  
“Nott, a parte Potter, che mi risulta aver sconfitto anche il Signore Oscuro, è sicuro di voler sfoderare la bacchetta davanti a me? Ci pensi un attimo.”  
Nott si bloccò con la mano in tasca e, dal suo tavolo, si alzò un’altra voce:  
“Non osare, Theo. Il professor Piton ha ragione: non solo sei stato incredibilmente maleducato, ma se pensi che questi atteggiamenti ti aiuteranno a conquistare Astoria, evitati la delusione e non provarci nemmeno!” Disse Daphne Greengrass attirando l’attenzione su di sé.  
Nott si girò verso di lei e cercò di dire qualcosa, ma così piano che nessuno sentì le parole. Fu la risposta della ragazza, che tutti sentirono, invece:  
“Sei un imbecille. Manchi d’intelligenza, di dignità e di qualunque buon senso. Vado da Tori e torno al castello con lei, e se ti vedo avvicinarla di nuovo, ti affatturo!”  
La ragazza si allontanò dal tavolo, lasciando interdetti i presenti per un momento, finché Parkinson non afferrò Nott e Zabini e disse a entrambi:  
“Voglio andarmene anche io. Subito!” E così dicendo li trascinò in piedi.  
Mentre la ragazza e Nott si allontanavano a passo sostenuto, Zabini esitò per un momento e,a voce bassa disse:  
“Io… mi dispiace.” Poi scosse la testa e raggiunse gli altri.  
Severus, solo felice che il diverbio non fosse finito in uno scontro ma stanco di restare lì, disse:  
“Harry, perché non inviti tutti a casa?”  
Il suo Alpha lo guardò sbattendo gli occhi, poi chiese:  
“Sei sicuro? Non so se è il caso.”  
Severus osservò i presenti, uno a uno, poi disse:  
“Finché tu e Weasley non entrate nel mio laboratorio, non vedo problemi.”  
Weasley ci mise un po’ a capire l’insulto e poi rispose piano, ma senza acredine:  
“Come se m’interessasse! Harry, avevi detto che volevi farci stare un campo da Quidditch, o sbaglio?”  
Granger invece guardò Severus e chiese, interessata:  
“Non mi ha nominata. Vuol dire che io posso visitare il laboratorio?”  
Severus si lasciò sfuggire un minuscolo sorriso, forse il primo che la ragazza avesse mai visto rivolto a lei, e rispose:  
“Sì, i non imbecilli possono entrare.”  
“Hey!” protestò Harry “Io non l’ho ancora vista, quella stanza! “  
“E mai la vedrai, se posso dire la mia, Potter!” Rispose Severus fin troppo allegramente, prendendo sotto braccio il suo stupido Alpha.  
  
_Hogwarts, 28 Novembre 1998_  
 _Harry Potter_  
  
Harry e Severus rimasero nella loro casa, quella sera.  
Era sabato e non dovevano rientrare per forza a Hogwarts, così congedarono gli invitati e Harry alzò il fuoco nel salotto, fino a che la stanza non raggiunse temperature tropicali.  
“Abbastanza caldo?” Chiese a Severus mentre si toglieva il maglione e restava in mezze maniche, sudato, osservando il suo Omega che spostava il divano più vicino al fuoco e si avvolgeva in una coperta.  
“Perfetto.”  
Harry lo raggiunse e, subito, Severus appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, e lui prese ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
“Grazie. Grazie davvero per oggi. Per tutto.”  
Severus mugugno un ‘uh?’ poco convinto e Harry dettagliò:  
“Per i ragazzi… per Draco e per Ron e Hermione. Io non li avrei invitati, non sapendo se ti facesse piacere averli qui.”  
“Lo so, stupido Alpha, lo so.” Rispose Severus, e Harry sentì un sentimento caldo attraversare il Legame, seguitò però da una strana fitta.  
“C’è qualcosa che non va? Ho detto qualcosa…?”  
Il suo Omega si sollevò e si mise di traverso sul divano, stendendosi e lasciando i piedi in grembo a Harry.  
“No. Sono stato davvero orgoglioso, di come hai gestito Nott senza correre in uno scontro a testa bassa. Non lo avrei creduto possibile, se non lo avessi visto.”  
Anche Harry se ne era stupito, non poco in realtà, ma l’unico pensiero che aveva avuto, in quel momento, era stato che non voleva uno scontro così vicino al suo Omega gravido, e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per evitarlo.  
Razionalmente sapeva che Severus era ben più che in grado di proteggersi, per non parlare di poter tenere testa a tutti i presenti contemporaneamente, se lo avesse voluto, ma il suo lato Alpha non aveva sentito ragioni: non voleva che il suo Omega corresse nemmeno il minimo rischio.  
“Sì… me ne sono stupido anche io, ma forse sto perdendo l’inclinazione a buttarmi in tutti le risse che vedo profilarsi all’orizzonte…”  
“Sono uno scarto? Mi hai scelto perché appartenevo al Signore Oscuro e tu volevi quello che era suo?” Chiese il suo Omega a un tratto, e Harry sentì il Legame tirare così forte da fare male.  
Harry si girò a guardare Severus, che era steso, le mani sul ventre e gli occhi chiusi, come se anche guardarlo, mentre gli rispondeva, lo facesse soffrire.  
“Oh mio…! Sono io di solito quello insicuro. Perché questo, adesso? Non avrai dato peso alle stronzate di Nott, vero?” Disse afferrando i piedi del suo Omega e cominciando a massaggiarli.  
“Tu non ti sei nemmeno arrabbiato. Non solo hai mantenuto il controllo, non ti sei nemmeno irritato, quindi deve essere perché sai che è vero.” Rispose Severus con voce flebile, quasi coperta dallo scoppiettare dei ciocchi nel camino.  
Harry insistette a massaggiare i piedi gonfi del suo Omega, e rispose con un sorriso sulle labbra:  
“Questo è stupido. Non mi sono arrabbiato perché non volevo, in nessun modo, che scoppiasse una rissa con te lì. E non dirmi che puoi difenderti, perché lo so che eri il miglior duellante presente nella stanza, oggi, e so che mi batteresti senza nemmeno sudare, io lo so, ma non mi interessa. La prima cosa, per me, é tenerti al sicuro. Tutto il resto non mi interessa.”  
Severus non rispose, e Harry vide che aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, e che le lacrime gli scendevano sulle guance.  
Il Legame gli diceva che non erano per nulla lacrime di gioia, così riprovò:  
“Severus, io credo di cominciare a capire perché molti Alpha non lasciano nemmeno uscire da casa i propri Omega. Tu non sei uno scarto. Sei così prezioso, per me, che anche solo il pensiero che tu possa farti un livido mi fa impazzire.”  
Severus sussurrò:  
“Sono prezioso perché porto i tuoi figli, ma io faccio schifo. L’ha detto il tuo compagno, stamattina…”  
Harry era incerto. Sapeva che stava sbagliando qualcosa ma non sapeva cosa. Era sempre il contrario: era sempre lui che si deprimeva e Severus lo faceva stare meglio. Che cosa doveva fare?  
Harry appoggiò delicatamente i piedi di Severus e scese dal divano, sedendosi a terra di fianco al viso del suo Omega.  
Gli asciugò le lacrime con un dito e gli disse piano:  
“Guardami, aprì gli occhi.”  
Severus lo fece, e Harry gli sorrise:  
“Non capisco perché piangi, e non so se sei bellissimo o se non lo sei, ai tuoi occhi o a quelli del mondo. Io non lo so perché ho sempre visto solo te. Non ho mai guardato nessun altro, come guardo te, e per me sei perfetto. Non puoi pensare che ti abbia voluto perché eri suo, sai? Non lo puoi pensare perché, nella mia mente, ero sempre io, con te, anche quando ti facevo soffrire. Eri sempre mio, anche quando eri suo. Forse sono solo un altro Alpha possessivo, che vuole il suo Omega Legato a sé per impedirgli di scappare ma non mi interessa, perché io non ho mai nemmeno avuto una vita degna di essere vissuta, prima di te, e non ne voglio una, senza di te. Ti entra in quella testa dura, stupida cagna?”  
Severus ridacchiò tra le lacrime, e ribatté singhiozzando:  
“Sei tu lo stupido, Harry.”  
Harry sorrise, perché il suo Omega sembrava stare un po’ meglio, anche se non aveva idea di quale, delle cose che gli aveva detto, fosse servita allo scopo.  
“Oggi no. Oggi sei tu, amore mio.” Disse sollevandosi per posargli un bacio sulle labbra che fu rovinato da uno sbuffo:  
“Potevi fermarti prima. ‘Amore mio’ è troppo sdolcinato anche per me!” Rispose Severus, con la voce roca per il pianto, e Harry ribatté:  
“Abituati, perché non lo è per me. Sei il mio amore.” Disse, e poi lo baciò, lentamente, a occhi chiusi, sentendo quando le braccia di Severus si sollevarono per allacciarsi al suo collo.  
Harry si alzò piano, trascinando Severus con sé, e quando si staccò dalla sua bocca, lo guardò negli occhi e disse piano:  
“Ti ho mentito, sai? Non è vero che non so se sei bello. Lo so, invece. Sei bellissimo. Il mio bellissimo Omega.” Disse riprendendo a baciarlo, passando dalla bocca al collo, e poi chinandosi per afferrarlo sotto le cosce e sollevarlo, sentendo il suo ventre rotondo premere contro di sé.  
Severus aveva ancora le braccia allacciate al suo collo e rimasero così, naso a naso, mentre Harry saliva le scale per portarlo in camera, dicendogli piano:  
“Severus, posso chiederti una cosa?”  
Il suo Omega non rispose, restando solo con la testa posata sulla sua spalla, e Harry continuò, appoggiandolo piano sul letto e spingendolo delicatamente sul materasso, come se avesse paura di romperlo.  
“Vorrei… senti, è stupido, però vorrei fare l’amore con te.”  
Severus lo guardò con i suoi occhi neri come la pece e una domanda inespressa sulle labbra.  
Harry si sentiva stupido, perché lo sapeva che era comunque sesso, ma voleva che fosse diverso, voleva che il suo Omega sapesse che lo amava davvero, in tutti i modi che riusciva a immaginare.  
“Sei uno stupido Alpha romantico.” Rispose alla fine il suo Omega, con un sorrisetto sulle labbra. “Vieni qua.” Lo invitò sollevando le braccia e Harry si avvicinò piano, restando sospeso sopra di lui per non poggiare il peso sul suo ventre.  
Harry riprese a baciarlo, mentre le mani di Severus gli aprivano i pantaloni per prenderglielo in mano, cominciando a massaggiarlo piano e arrivando alla punta, che Harry sentiva già umida.  
Harry si sollevò e cercò la bacchetta, per far evanescere i loro vestiti ma Severus lo fermò:  
“No, spogliami.” Disse piano e Harry eseguì, togliendo strato dopo strato dei molti vestiti che ancora ricoprivano il corpo del suo perfetto Omega.  
Ogni nuovo lembo di pelle che riusciva a scoprire gli sembrava un traguardo e, benché fosse eccitato da morire, continuò a indugiare ovunque, baciando e leccando e continuando a mormorare, al suo amante, quanto fosse bello e perfetto.  
Tutto il suo lato Alpha concordava nel voler blandire il suo Omega riottoso, facendogli sapere che era amato, e protetto, e curato, e il ringhio leggero che ogni tanto usciva dalla sua gola gli sembrava quasi il verso di un grosso animale, ammansito e sazio.  
Aveva sotto le mani tutto quello che voleva, perché non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così?  
Accarezzò le cosce del suo Omega, dopo avergli tolto i pantaloni, e risalì fino al suo ano, massaggiandolo piano con una mano mentre l’altra era posata sul suo ventre.  
Harry gli prese in bocca lo scroto, succhiando e leccando e poi scendendo alla sua apertura e leccando ancora.  
Severus si muoveva appena, ansimando leggermente, e spinse un po’ verso di lui, cercandolo.  
Quando Harry gli spinse dentro un dito, Severus gemette piano, e Harry lo tolse per sostituirlo di nuovo con la lingua, che cercava di far penetrare dentro quella carne bollente fin dove riusciva, appagato dai mugolii sempre più eccitati del suo Omega.  
Quando fu certo che Severus fosso pronto, si mise in ginocchio tra le sue gambe e le sollevò per mettersele sopra le cosce, appoggiando il suo cazzo contra l’ano del suo Omega, poi lo guardò e chiese piano:  
“Posso, amore mio?”  
Severus quasi rise, al ripetuto uso del nomignolo ma poi gli disse con un sospiro:  
“Sì Harry, sì.”  
E Harry spinse piano, sentendosi avvolgere e gemendo ma senza fermarsi, sprofondando fin dove riusciva, per poi uscire e rientrare, dentro il suo Omega, fino a quando fu certo di essergli dentro tutto, e poi rimase fermo, ansimante, incapace di muoversi per paura di venire, perché non voleva finisse come non voleva doversi staccare mai più da lui.  
Quando cominciò a muoversi, lo fece con attenzione, con movimenti lenti e cadenzati, mormorando continue parole di lode e di amore, per il corpo caldo del suo amante, che gemeva e lo accoglieva, mentre il loro Legame sembrava non rimandare altro che piacere.  
Erano tutt’uno, erano insieme, e Harry cominciò a spingere più forte attirando contemporaneamente a sé il corpo leggero del suo perfetto Omega, mentre lo masturbava allo stesso ritmo, voglioso di averlo e di compiacerlo.  
Quando raggiunse il suo limite, emise un suono di gola e venne con un’ultima spinta, restando affondato in quel buco caldo e voglioso, e quasi subito sentì il membro del suo amante gonfiarsi nella sua mano e venire con lui.  
  
_Hogwarts, 28 Novembre 1998_  
 _Severus Piton_  
  
Severus sapeva che erano gli ormoni, a ridurre il suo cervello in poltiglia e a renderlo così emotivo e stupido, ma non aveva modo di contrastarli e Harry era stato gentile, e paziente, e premuroso com’era sempre, consolandolo e dicendogli tutto quello che pensava potesse aiutare.  
Alla fine era arrivato anche a chiamarlo ‘amore’ e Severus, se il suo cervello non fosse stato così annebbiato, avrebbe deriso il moccioso fino allo sfinimento, per un romanticismo così smaccatamente sdolcinato.  
Invece, visto lo stato d’animo in cui era, quel nomignolo aveva lenito tutte le sue insicurezze e lo aveva reso poco più che un essere lacrimevole e bisognoso.  
Quando poi il suo stupido Alpha gli aveva chiesto, tutto arruffato e intenerito, se potevano fare l’amore, Severus fu certo che, in un qualunque altro momento, gli avrebbe riso in faccia. Forte.  
E sarebbe stata tutta una posa perché la verità era diversa  
 _Ho passato tutta la vita a sognare qualcuno che mi chiamasse amore, e adesso che ce l’ho, non riesco a crederci._  
Forse fu per quello che, una volta sdraiato vicino al suo Alpha, che sembrava emanare un delizioso calore, Severus ammise sottovoce nella penombra della loro camera:  
“Ti ricordi di quando ti ho detto che Irma pensa che mi ferirai più di tutti gli altri?”  
Harry annuì e lui intuì appena il movimento dal suo profilo, nella penombra; dopo continuò:  
“Io ti amo, Harry. Lei lo sa e crede che, quando ti stancherai di me, alla fine, io non riuscirò a sopravvivere, senza di te. Senza l’unica persona che abbia almeno dimostrato un briciolo di amore, per me.”  
Harry per un po’ non disse niente ma lo strinse più forte, tra le sue braccia calde, e nel Legame Severus sentì qualcosa di enorme, disperato e bollente, poi il suo Alpha parlò:  
“Io ti amo e non mi stancherò mai di te. Non avevo niente, prima di te, e con te ho tutto. Senza di te non avrebbe nemmeno senso vivere… io sono tornato dalla morte, per te. Tutti credono che sia sopravvissuto alla maledizione mortale, prima dell’ultimo scontro, per chissà quale ragione, ma la verità è che ero morto e tu non eri lì. Così sono tornato.”  
Severus non credeva a quello che Harry aveva appena detto e chiese:  
“Eri morto? Davvero?”  
Harry annuì.  
“Sì, ero morto, quindi la prossima volta puoi dire a Madama Pince che non solo io non ti lascerò, ma che non puoi sfuggirmi in nessuno modo. Verrò a cercarti ovunque. Anche nell’aldilà.”  
Severus si strinse al suo amore e disse:  
“Non ne avrai nessun bisogno. Sei il mio amore. Non vado da nessuna parte.”  
  
  
  



End file.
